Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah'
by max333
Summary: Weeks after the Wiseman is defeated and the dark crystal destroyed, the lives of all that were there or involved have changed, and not all for the better. With the approach of a new enemy and two potential allies do the senshi have what it takes to come together once more? Why are the senshi now acting disorganized? And will Usa's dad ever accept Mamo? SEQUEL to 'Roses & Diamonds'
1. new morning rituals & office fantasies

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.1

(I woke up once again to the sun shining in my face. I was so happy that I was back, granted I had been back for about a month now but still, it felt great. I saw the new picture of myself and Mamo – chan that he had framed. No longer a simpler one of just his arm over my shoulder even though that picture was sweet. The new one had his arms completely wrapped around me as flowers were being blown behind us. It stated so much about how intimate our relationship both mentally and physically now was.

The wind had come up and caught them at just the right time, making the picture the girls took of us extra special. Mamo – chan had been carefree, happy and had not bothered to be PDA shy as he normally would have been. He relished being with me in a not so subtle manner now. The small time ice cream dates expanded into stolen kisses and subtle touches that no one but us knew about.

All in all it seemed my time away had changed Mamo – chan but for the better. Looking over I saw his face being caressed by the morning light. Sleeping over at his place was risky, papa thought I was over at the temple after a grueling study session for high school entrance exams, it was a half-truth. We had all been at the temple studying but I went home with Mamo – chan right after I called home and said I wanted to get some extra time to study, that I had a test that I wanted to be prepared for so I wouldn't be home that night.

I didn't like lying to him but it seemed to be the only way. The last two weeks alone he'd been trying to talk Mamo – chan up to the neighbors so that possibly they knew someone for him, as long as he was away from me. It hurt to know that, it was why I had been building up the courage to talk to him about Mamo – chan, tell him that we cared very deeply for one another and that he and I had started to see one another.

I didn't have to worry about mama, she already seemed to know about where I was really going, I remember her cornering me and even going as far as giving me the number to her gyno for birth control pills. Safe to say I had been mortified but thankful. Once on them Mamo – chan had been as stunned as myself but thankful since he didn't always have to have condoms for us to use. I just had to keep it a secret from papa. Plus as an added bonus, they really helped with my cramps, and speaking of…

I reached over and looked at Mamo – chan's cell phone to see the date on there. In just a little bit I would start on my 'red dragon' as papa and Shingo called it, something they used to call us whenever mama or myself were on it. It was a funny bit and it stuck. I really wanted to be with Mamo – chan at least once more before it started up again. Right after I got back home it started up that is.

I had completely forgotten about it with all the stressing over the Dark Moon family and Wiseman. But it came and for that week Mamo – chan was still a happy camper. He was just glad to have me back that he didn't mind the non sex aspects. Just content to having me lay or spend time with him. I still felt bad though, not to mention right around that time we got a new student in our class room. He wasn't completely new to the school system but he worked his schedule completely over.

He looked like a younger Sapphire only with a very cocky grin to his features and blonde streaks in his hair. Being new in the class I didn't protest to being his partner for the school project we had. Naru had Umino, Ami was going to ask me when another student started to talk to her. She blushed at his jokes and I waved it off. She could use a little love in her life. So I became partners with Owen. He was sweet but a little to self-absorbed, he was a gaijin so it was only understandable. He definitely had a bit of Rei's personality.

It drove me a bit nuts at times but I ignored it and went on. But for now if I didn't wake Mamo – chan up we both would be late for classes. I got the devil inside me and ducked under the covers to give him a wake me up. Since our time together neither one of us bothered with wearing clothes to bed however, seeing his fine muscular body beneath the sheets still had me blushing, yet anticipating when I snuck over his legs.)

Crawling up his body like a panther Usagi gently began to massage his inner thighs tearing some sleepy moans from his croaky throat. Cradling his balls she slowly massaged them before placing a kiss on his member. His bleary eyes opened as he began to clench the sheets, not fully aware that Usagi was down there. It wasn't till she gave a small giggle to his next deep moan that he fully woke up.

"Morning Mamo – chan…" she smiled mischievously as he pulled down the sheet to see her, hovering above his now erect member. His surprise was all over his face as she licked the head in front of him, causing his upper head to make an audible thud against the pillow as he swore in pleasure. "Usako…!" he clearly hadn't expected this. Taking him in deeper, she slowly lowered herself down until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Mamoru was gripping the sheets, not wanting to come just yet. This was a rarity.

He wasn't used to getting pleasure in this form, at least not that often. Previous girlfriends had been there but had been unable to go as far as his Usako could. She was still a bit shy to do something's, but she was experimenting when she felt like it. This was one of those moments. As adventurous as they were he loved how at some points he could still get her to blush at what he said or a small caress that would make her body tingle. Their connection a near vibration of what she felt went through him at all intervals.

It had been strange…at first, but once the love making had started it seemed that more of his own previous memories of how intimate they were came to the forefront. He himself had blushed on several occasions at what they had done in their previous life. At one point when he was online in the library at the college, he looked up a few of the positions he remembered to figure out what they were even called.

But right now, libraries, college, anything book related flew out the window as his felt her taking in his member all the way to the base of him. Her lips brushing his pubic hair as her hands gently massaged his balls, making him grip his sheets in pleasure filled agony. He held his breath hoping it would keep the orgasm from coming. He wanted to enjoy this treat from her for all it was worth.

However the pressure was mounting on him. His breathing he could not hold as she sucked him like she would a popsicle. Seconds later he felt air as she took him from her mouth, part of him wondered why she had stopped when the other part wanted to be able to hold off just a bit longer. "Usako…?" he asked before she simply flicked the tip with her tongue and drove down causing him to buck up against her face. Her mouth so full of him she was almost having trouble breathing in air.

For her she enjoyed this. Shy as she was she only felt brave enough to do this in the privacy of their bedroom as he called it. They had expanded the sexual activities elsewhere in the apartment but the bedroom and the bathroom were her favorite. Already they had christened a few places, un able to keep their hands from each other once she got back. At one point he had wanted to take her against the front door but hearing neighbors talking outside had stomped that out.

Not to mention they had nothing to gag one another with. That memory still made him hard as a rock. It was the sight of her sex kitten bedroom eyes that had him losing his control. The need to draw this out further gone. Lips touching his pubic hair, hands caresses his balls, and eyes sweet as sin looking at him like he was the only man in the world made him lose it. "Gomen my Usako…" he hoped he wouldn't scare her off.

In seconds his hands abandon the sheets and gripped her head with intent. Mumbled sounds came from her mouth as she spoke around him. The vibrations killed him. Slipping him out she stated with a dose of sex in her voice, "Don't be…I want to feel you…coming down my throat." Her words had him at deaths door as he started to build a fast rhythm of pumping her head up and down on his member. Gritting his teeth he tried not to lose control and scare her, but as she tried to talk again the vibrations made him fall over the edge.

Slamming his hips up into her face, his length was slammed down her throat, letting go of his release as she happily drank him down. He fell back to the bed with a thud. "I…oh kami Usako." He muttered, combing his hands through her hair in the softest of motions, "I love having him in my mouth like that." She smirked, eyeing his member. He smiled, "So does he…so do I…" he was reeling from the morning surprise, "We need to get ready for school." He mumbled, not wanting to leave his bed, or rather leave her.

"Me neither, demo, I need to get to school…" she exited the bed and padded naked to where her school uniform was. Nestled in a drawer of Mamoru's dresser of the far side of the room. While Mamoru admired her perfect curvy form glowing in the warm morning light, filtering through his bedroom window set just above his bed. Her long golden hair swaying like liquid purity down her back and near the backs of her knees.

She had been keeping a few sets of clothes over at his place including a set of her school uniforms, that way she wouldn't have to worry about constantly packing new clothes. Already she had taken up a near drawer full of his dresser. Something he was all to happy about. The other clothes were her more intimating mature pieces. At least that way her father wouldn't see them when her mother did the laundry.

There was even a few of her own bedroom knickknacks on top of his dresser. Her little black makeup bag, perfume and antique wood and marble handled hair brush she had gotten from her grandmother as young girl. It was one of her most cherished belongings, she never felt right going to sleep without giving her hair a though brushing with it.

She was beginning to wonder when her papa would figure it out. Her mama didn't even know, and she hoped she wasn't pushing it for them both. Even if she did graduate early she would still only be 17. Still, as far as she knew, legally under her parents law. And she had no intention of getting emancipated, loving her parents both just also having a deep love for her future husband as well. It was why she was working so hard. Already her grades were in C-B status. A significant improvement from her D-C average.

Her parents were truly starting to wonder before Diamond happened whether or not she would flunk out. Luckily studying with Mamoru paid off. Now just to convince her teachers as well that she was a better student. As it was unbeknownst to her, as she dressed, Mamoru had his eyes glued to her body. Loving every dip, every curve, and eyeing her beautiful athletic frame with his cobalt blue eyes. Bending over, skirt in place she went to grab her socks when she heard a small sound, akin to a growl.

Looking to him she saw his eyes glaze over in need, "Mamo – chan, I thought I took care of you already?" she purred. His sex filled eyes meeting hers. "Kami…you are the definition of innocent school girl in need of corruption." He sprang from the bed, laughing playfully. The blow job from before, not enough to satisfy his hunger for her. With a playful giggle of her own, she ran out of the room.

She had only managed to put on her white lace bra, matching underwear and skirt, before her beloved started hunting her down. Enjoying this strange cat and mouse game of theirs, she ducked behind one of the white flanking chairs in the living room. "Mamo – chan! We need to get to school!" she sing songed, evading his naked form as he burst out of their bedroom and into the living area. The morning sun just peeking over the steel landscape of Tokyo beyond the large balcony window.

For once being the chasie not the chaser, she giggled in amusement as she vaulted herself over the couch. He looked very much like an alpha lion hunting for his prey. Only this prey was for mating with. "We can stand to be a little bit late…my little Usako…" he grinned, leaping onto the couch cushions, ready to pounce when his phone rang. He looked torn between taking his giggling Usako behind the couch or answering the annoying device.

He took a stumbling step off the couch before the answering machine picked it up, "Chiba, Mamoru this is professor Kyoukan, I'd like for you to come in early to class today. I think you would be valuable as a teacher's assistant. Your marks are the highest and I think this would look good for any type of resume you have. See you soon." Mamoru was happy about that, he had been busting his ass for the entire semester. His only downside to that would be not taking his beautiful Usako up against the wall…again.

"Mamo – chan this is great!" she cheered before jumping up, scrambling over the couch and tackling him in a bear hug. She no longer cared about trying to flee him, only in celebrating that he was doing so well in his classes. That his professor picked him to help teach the class. He groaned, now he had her more than willing body against his and his professor asked him to come into class early.

"Not fair…" he grumbled. Early to class would mean to leave within five minutes. Still naked he gave her a little kiss before sulking to their bedroom and getting dressed. "This is a good thing!" she yelled from the living room, all exuberant and cheerful.

"A good thing would be slamming you into the sofa!" he called back with irritation, noting her blush and glint in her eyes as she re- entered their bedroom, "Demo, your right, this is good news. And I'm glad you're here to share it with me." He smiled. After putting boxers and beige pants on he pulled his black sweater over his head. Giving Usagi the space she needed to get her shirt on and tie her bow.

She quickly got her hair in order, brushing out the tangles thanks to Mamoru's gripping of it from earlier and grabbing her beige satchel from the floor beside the dresser. While he grabbed his brief case, Usagi was in tow behind him as they left the apartment. A couple minutes later, after a quick make out session in the elevator on the way down to the parking garage which for the couple didn't seem long enough.

They were settled in his red mustang, he kicked it into gear, drive out of the cool shade as the large metal door pulled up. Revving loudly as he burst out of the garage and into the sunshine of the busy avenue his apartment was on heading off to Juban to get her to school first.

Rolling up before the gates of the Junior High. He gently put the car in park, leaning over the side console leaning in for a kiss, as he cupped her face he spotted the young man, seemingly waiting for her. He was much shorter and stockier then Mamoru. With dark hair the tips tinted blonde and dark blue eyes much like his. He had square looking face, of sturdy lines unmistakable as an American.

He was lounging against the brick fence in his dark blue suit and tie of the male school uniform, with his hands thrust deep into his pants pockets, searching around the milling crowds for someone.

"Friend?" he asked, wondering why the boy was bypassing many other worthy girls but seemingly waiting on his.

"Oh that's my partner. Owen – chan. He's a nice guy, a bit cocky, demo nice." She glanced away acknowledging the boy waiting for her. She looked back to see her boyfriend's eyes briefly narrow, "Mamo – chan as sweet as it is that your jealousy you know I only have eyes for you, my soul mate."

He nodded, "Gomen…I love you." He stated. She gave him a final kiss before exiting the car.

He stayed behind for a few seconds watching the small interaction. While the young man wasn't as forth coming with affections with her, to which he was happy about, he was still weary of the young man. He was a punk and was encroaching on his territory. He had just gotten through this kind of trouble with Diamond he wasn't eager to engage again. But something seemed off and it bugged him to know why.

He didn't normally get jealous over other men looking as his Usako, but lately it seemed her new found confidence, her over all more mature attitude, was shifting other people's attentions more positively towards her. Her teachers were surprised, but proud of her new show of effort in her studies, her peers were treating her less like a child and more like a competent individual. But he was also noting how the male population of Juban Junior high was taken note of her more as well, especially this Owen character.

He'd been trying to ignore it for a while, but it seemed other guys were noticing his girl more often. It was something he wasn't used to. He knew he had a beautiful woman, but to now know that others could see her as such as well, put him more on guard. On more than a few occasions when they went out for dates if he went to the restroom. He would come out to find her in random conversations with more than apparently flirting guys. While she wasn't responding to their subtle gambits, he still found it unsettling.

Just simple talking but in the end it raised his hackles a bit. It wasn't any lack of trust in her, for with her experience with Diamond her lesson had been learned. Still trusting in plain talking but otherwise if the conversation shifted or bodies got to close she would slip and slide her way out and say a sweet 'goodbye' before fleeing away. She did not want to meet another Diamond that was for sure.

Leaving the school grounds he headed to class himself. Just barely getting there 15 minutes early to speak with the professor, "Gomen for being a little late." He offered, rushing into the amphitheater and down the stairs to the professor's dais at the bottom. An older Japanese man of barely five feet, who oddly looked a lot like Mr. Miagee from Karate Kid. The professor ushered him beside his large oak desk, "I wanted to talk to you about being a TA in my classes, at least the ones I teach with you. Anything extra would be up to you."

Mamoru nodded as the professor went into a bit more detail, telling him of the different objectives to obtain. He was happy that this opportunity arose, having this on a resume would be very well received for any career path he obtained. For his career goal it would be even higher marks that was for sure.

Meanwhile Usagi was working with Owen on their project. Left during third period in the school's library to work on it. She was lost in the endless rows of book shelves gathering some research material, while he went to chart some graphs online. The project, Japanese highlights throughout history. Wanting the students to go back as far as possible, see what they could find that was 'provable'.

A lot of the students first thought it would be fun, easy but soon realized that many things they tried to use for an online source weren't certified. Many pieces were theoretical, it was why Usagi went to the books instead. She wanted to laugh. If only she could show them that at one point a thousand years ago the entity of earth was united under one ruler and his ever wonderful wife, bore her soul mate.

She still remembered the day the earth and moon agreed on their marriage. Though it was forbidden at first, they decided to make it official to try and make amends for past mistakes on both parties. She remembered thanking Queen Gala for convincing her husband to let her son marry that of the White moon. The Queen's response 'There are something's that no matter how hard we fight, destiny will find a way to make its course known and followed. I am only to happy that my son has found his soul mate so early in life.'

Usagi smiled in remembrance, trying not to let a tear form, not wanting to explain it to any passerby students milling about. She found a book entitled 'Ancient Japanese culture'. "Hum? It could have something to go off of." She surmised. Walking out of the column of shelves she saw Owen talking to someone she truly wished would leave her and her friends be. She was somewhat taller than Usagi, by at least a few inches.

With short auburn hair that hung straight down near her shoulders. With dull hazel eyes currently filled with polite disinterest in whatever Owen was talking about. Dressed in the darker blue skirt and bib of Juban High. With the dark bow and loose short sleeves. While the junior high uniform was a bit more girly with a softer blue skirt the hung low to the knees, and matching bib. With a much larger red bow, puffy short sleeves with matching blue cuffs.

It seemed this girl since Ami and Naru defended Usagi and told her Mamoru was hers, somehow got it in her head that he would much more prefer a girl with quote 'actual taste, style, sex appeal and a brain to boot'. Usagi laughed at that. She was also curious as to why this first year high school student was at Juban Junior High.

_Considering the brain you act with from what I was told, that brain of yours is worse off than mine! Money doesn't mean brain power, it's just means financial stability…for the time being at least. Besides, he's my Mamo – chan…he doesn't even like you…_

(I wanted to roll my eyes in a ridiculous notion on that one. Even I know how childish that sounded and that was in my mind! I huffed to myself as I grabbed the dusty old book from the shelf and proceeded over to talk to my partner. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was as aggravating to him as she was for me. As Owen was more then eager to engage with Usagi, leaving the older girl now floundering for a moment as she was being politely ignored.

Seeing her glaring at me, I gave a simple 'hello' smile. Which got her to turn her nose up as she walked towards me, and whispered near my ear, "Mamoru – san may think your hot stuff now, though why I am entirely clueless on…" she stated looking at me in all seriousness.

"Demo, once he sees how much better I am, that boyfriend of yours is mine. It would be wise NOT to get in my way."

She smirked as did I, "Then understand this. When Mamo – chan says he's not interested, he means it. So if kami forbid we were to end, you would still have no chance with him. But if you are dead set on being my rival, then so be it." Narrowing her eyes at me she purposely and childishly, banged her shoulder into mine before leaving. My emotions were now a raging storm inside of me. Anger, distrust, irritation and above all a touch of trepidation. Before I could walk further I heard my name.

_Usako…who are you talking about?_ I nearly slapped my forehead in a 'duh' moment. Mental link it was almost always on. I knew we had set some rules with it. To block thoughts during school time to avoid falling behind. Our link though brought us close, was almost like having a text message. It could also become distracting at school or for his classes. So unless we slipped up in our link it was usually meant for the other person to hear it.

Plus it was always the strongest between us when one had a very intense bout of feelings. I replied back_…that girl that was hitting on you outside the temple that day. She was just being herself as usual. Never understood her beef with me. It's not like I actually did anything to her…or said anything to her…_my face mirrored my confusing thoughts. Trying to remember anything that would lead to my answer.)

_Forget about her…she's just jealous of you…_he remarked. Not at all bothered that the school girl that had bugged him was trying to make trouble. His and her relationship was a bond that could not be un done. Hell they were surviving together through two lifetimes and even had a third in the future._ Can't be…she's always been very off setting towards me, demo, never been to up front about it….more like the type to talk behind your back instead of being a real person and facing you fully._

(He agreed_…sounds like she's just developing a back bone_. I agreed_…I need to continue on this project…_I look to the clock in the library_…its almost time to go…_thinking on it I realize if I truly want to work on my absence I'll need to stay behind yet again to get more into this work. _Mamo – chan where are you?_ I ask him. _Crown, waiting for you to get out of school…why?_ He asked me back.

_I'll be a bit late…so wait for me? This project could really help in getting my grades up. I'd like to make an attempt to graduate POSSIBLY early._ I hoped the reasoning added that I knew I had to make up for lost time added to the fact that I was to be earth and the moons Queen in the future. I needed my education and this wasn't something that would be going away. He sighed, I could hear it even through our link.

_I'll stay here…your right the work is important. Besides the better your grades improve the more likely your father will be to letting us date. Which reminds me…_I mentally cringed, wondering when he would bring it up_…I understand that you hold a fear of your father demo, I don't want it to continue on to much longer where he's in the dark about our relationship. Your mother may approve to certain levels demo, I still would like to be welcomed by him to._

I mentally nodded_…I understand…I will wait till the next report card gets sent home and butter him up. Maybe get mama's help to, then have you over for dinner…at least that way he'll know my grades are improving a great deal and that what we have is very strong._ He agreed…before I ended the conversation I added_…oh by the way…_I couldn't help but smile coyly…_I still have your taste in my mouth…Sweet and salty my favorite combo._

_I sighed with longing over the link. _I could only imagine the look on his face as I closed the link so I could focus on my project with Owen. I almost gave a full out giggle over my own bold words. I knew back in the day I'd never have the courage to say something like that, even with the link, yet here we were and I felt more confident than before.)

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock at the Crown, he was sitting at the front counter nursing a cup of coffee. While Motoki absently washed down the counter with some solution from a spray bottle and a rag. A faint blush spread across Mamoru cheeks in remembrance of that morning. Catching Motoki's attention. "You okay Mamoru – san?" Motoki asked him, seeing the blush. Without thought Mamoru mumbled dreamily, "She still had my taste in her mouth…"

Motoki furrowed his brows in confusion before the look on Mamoru's still stunned face spoke volumes. For a second he flabbergasted that Mr. Calm, Cool, and at times Cold Mamoru – san was blushing over what he and Usagi had obviously done that morning. Then he got clued into his words. "DUDE!" he nearly shouted. Mamoru looked up and realized his slip.

'You didn't hear that!" he suddenly shot up and pulled Motoki in by his apron front. Giving the man a stern no nonsense glare. The blonde haired man only laughed, "So you two are really fully reconciled huh?" he asked jovially. The dark haired man sighed as he sat on the stool once more. Smiling he replied, "I wasn't sure if I should even tell you since she's like your sister and all." That and there were something's he liked to keep between Usagi and himself.

"Well as Reika – chan has pointed out on a few occasions, Usagi – chan isn't my real sister so lay it on me. Besides, you're supposed to. It's like in the guy code to brag about how good your love life is." Motoki waved off. Mamoru blanched, in a hopeful NOT demeanor. Their ways of relationship was different to his and Usagi's. Though Mamoru was a bit curious on how that was going. He hadn't seen Reika around in a bit.

He knew she was busy with studies but even he made time to spend with his Usako. He was beginning to wonder what type of effect Usagi's kidnapping had had on the blonde's relationship with his own girlfriend. "Does this mean you're going to start telling me different things that you do to get Reika – chan off?" Mamoru commented lightly, wanting to bring a rise out his best friend. Motoki blushed himself before evading that question. Not wanting to get into detail on the fact that sex hadn't been a huge contributor with his relationship with her as of late.

"I…just tell me. What's on your mind?" Motoki said, pulling Mamoru from the subject of his own love life with Reika. In truth as good as they were, when Usagi went missing he felt miserable in not being able to help. He saw Usagi as a very important person in his life. Several times already he had called her up at home, already knowing that her parents saw him as an older brother type and didn't think anything of his calls.

He knew he may have been going a tad over board but the calls helped him in some form to feel that he wasn't totally useless to her as a brotherly figure. Usagi was more than happy to chat with him, it was like old times and their conversations were long and boisterous as always. Though Reika didn't seem to thrilled that he was getting a bit excessive with it. At the time he didn't see it as a big deal.

Even when he took a shift off just to go see how she was doing. He had purposely gone over to Usagi's house barely two weeks later and had spent the rest of the day and evening there till he noticed how dark it was and had to leave. As if he was terrified if he didn't keep tabs on her she would just fade away.

In short he had for a few weeks shut Reika out and felt bad about it. He did love her more than anything but sometimes, when she left or when she buried herself in her own books his mind went back to the changing room and seeing how his 'sister' had been growing up. Thinking that one day she would be an independent woman and have no need of her one time Oneesan. Of course he couldn't forget that night. Reika had worn that bra and panty set that Usagi had tried on and wowed him with it.

He had been safe to say impressed and totally spent by the end of the night. Reika had smiled at her crowning achievement. Loving to be the one that made him tired for once. However once Usagi's disappearance happened they had truthfully not done anything. He didn't feel right making love to her when someone he cared for and loved as a friend more than anything was stuck in the lion's den.

More so, he felt useless as a boyfriend to Reika now. Plus he also had a feeling he was starting to step on some toes with Mamoru. Knowing the dark haired man was possessive of the innocent blonde had not stopped him from coming up with new ways to keep Usagi safe from more harm, having felt like a failure to his friend and technical sister. At one point when he spoke to Reika a few weeks back he had joked about wrapping Usagi in bubble wrap.

But before he could finish the why part of his small joke, she had put her hand up to stop him and went back to her books, to her studies. He was still clueless as to why she seemed a bit upset by that, not seeing a tad of the green eyed monster in her eyes. He had no clue that his overbearingness with Usagi had caused jealousy within his own girlfriend. Reika knew that Usagi loved Mamoru and only had eyes for him, but she was beginning to wonder about Motoki's true feelings for the blonde.

Now that Usagi was back he felt great but the strain with Reika was still there. A cause and effect of something Usagi had no control over. But it didn't stop Reika from shifting whenever she was brought up or mentioned. He knew Reika cared for Usagi and knew she was fighting the good fight all the time, but to know that such a small girl could have such a fierce hold on so many people, it was daunting at times to the archeologist in training.

She was feeling cast aside and forgotten by her own true love. The larger than life Usagi having unconsciously taken over all of his time, both mentally and physically. It was hurting her mentally and making her pull back in many ways to avoid feeling even more pain from the neglect she was feeling.

Motoki shook his head, hoping soon he'd get to see Usagi again. So long without her cheerful demeanor left him feeling off, "What's the first thing that pops in your mind?" He asked. He saw Mamoru look to him then as if in a memory trance spoke, "She tastes sweet, like strawberries, chocolate and just Usako…" Motoki looked on, "Like her lips?" he was a little surprised that the taste of her lips would be like that.

Not that he really ever thought of that. But he had wondered when he and Reika were talking at the Summer Sonic on how far they would go physically to get Mamoru to break and take Usagi for himself for good. But then shit happened and nothing had happened. He wondered if he would have been able to kiss her if it would have made Mamoru at the time snap and deal with his then issues over her.

Then again he wasn't sure what he was more afraid of at the time, the response of his own male body either accepting or freaking out from the contact or the response of Mamoru slamming a fist into his face. Either way he was entirely grateful he never had to find out. He wouldn't want there to be any awkward moments between Usagi and himself. She was just to good a friend in his life to have her feeling weird around him.

"Yeah…" Mamoru muttered, his eyes glazing over. That's when Motoki understood. Not the speaking lips, the other ones. He waggled his eyebrows knowingly. Mamoru shot his head up, blushing a deeper rose. "You can't say - " Motoki stopped him, suddenly receiving more information and images then he would have liked about his litter sister's new sex life. "Hey the secrets of your sex life with Usagi – chan are safe with me." Mamoru nodded.

"Being with her is incredible…like a drug…I can't seem to breathe right, or think straight, even my heart starts to ache when she's not around." he looked off for a second, "Demo…" he started, now looking at the table. Feeling like he was sounding like some love sick fool.

"Demo nani?" Motoki asked.

"She's been spending her free time these days with her new partner, someone, just this morning I didn't know was a guy interested in her." Mamoru confessed bitterly.

To this Motoki gave him a dead pan look, "Seriously?"

Mamoru looked up to him, "You're gonna have to get used to it just as she does with you." Mamoru didn't like that, "She's spending extra time with him though…" Mamoru knew he was being childish about it but couldn't help it. "Sounds like you've got a case of the green eyed monster." Motoki commented.

Leaning in Motoki spoke, hoping he wasn't invading his friends territory, "Mamoru – san, you have a beautiful young girlfriend. There will be other guys that will see that. I see it." He didn't see the slight glint of distrust or the narrowing of Mamoru's eye due to his own bowed head, "Look all I'm saying is that if she has to deal with girls giving you the goo goo eyes or looking at you like your some sweet slice of cheese cake then you'll have to deal with some guys going a bit goofy when they look at her." Mamoru wasn't to fond of it but he knew the truth of it.

It was the price to pay for having a beautiful girlfriend. He knew it would come, he just hoped it wouldn't be for a while. A long while. "Yeah I guess…" still he couldn't help the pout that came next. "Look man, we both know Usagi – chan only sees you, you're it for her. You're not some forgettable crush, you're the love of her life. Hell she even had the will power to not give into that ass hat that took her. All she wanted was to be back with you."

Mamoru knew he was right, but the knowledge that she had willingly spent weeks sleeping with Diamond still irked him to this day. Motoki's bringing it up didn't help the continual pout on his features. He wished his Usako hadn't had to sleep with Diamond. Even if nothing sex wise truly happened he still felt a bit betrayed by it. "You know a part of me wants to punish her for that." The blonde looked oddly at Mamoru's playful looking expression.

"Nani?" Motoki asked, "Demo, every time I think of that I come up with fantasies of spanking Usagi – chan during sex." Lost in his lewd thoughts he hadn't seen the stunned look on Motoki's face that was starting to blush upon hearing such a thing of Usagi. Mamoru hadn't meant for it to come out, but he felt Motoki would be the only person he could talk to about this. Motoki's imagination produced the images without want and gave him creepy shivers. "T. M. I." was all he could mutter out, hoping to be able to forget the images.

Lucky, for both Rei and Minako came in. Both were still dressed in their school uniforms, clutching their leather book bags before them. Motoki was hoping both of them could help out as he played metaphor mediator for Minako. Both saw the pouty look Mamoru had on his face, sitting on his stool like someone had just kicked his puppy. His lower lip drooping, drawing pathetic circles on the counter top with a finger.

"Nani's wrong?" Rei asked sounding a bit exasperated, sitting next to Mamoru on a nearby stool.

"He's just missing his time with Usagi – chan. She's been working extra hard on that school project with some new guy." Motoki explained.

The girls nodded, "Relax, the last thing on her mind with him is a hook up. She's only got eyes for you." Rei explained, knowing that their little princess had been shocking everyone by throwing herself into her studies. Though most knew that she had a lot of making up to do for her weeks of absence. "I know demo, I don't get very good vibes from him. I can't explain it." Mamoru concluded with a huff, blowing air up to his long dark bangs.

Rei saw what Motoki saw, a concerned look forming on the miko's face.

"I think you've got a case of the green eyed dragon." Minako blurted in tried and true messing up the metaphor fashion.

All three sweat beaded, "That's - never mind, the point is - " Motoki tried but Rei cut him off, "The point is your pouting like a child when you should really just be making an effort to go be with her. She's got a project to work on then help her. You're not the type to feel gomen for yourself. Buck up and get over to her school. You can help her too and keep an eye on that gaijin." Rei commanded.

It was Minako's next words that took the air out of the space they were in. "Yeah I mean figure it this way, Usagi – chan is loyal to only you, even when Motoki – san practically saw her in the bra and panty set that Reika – chan ended up getting for herself, Usagi – chan never once tried to go back to her first crush. It will always be you." Mina blurted out completely out of the blue. Rei had been to stunned for words to even shut her up. In fact the sudden dropped mouths from everyone spoke volumes.

Mamoru was shocked. His friend had seen his Usako is such a state of undress. He turned the muscles in his neck around to face his equally shocked friend that was looking at Minako like he was ready to kill her.

"Nani? I thought she told you all." The blonde said slightly confused to the cold looks she was gaining. Before Mamoru could utter a word, could process it completely Motoki darted off to help other customers.

Fleeing the area seemed the only option to avoid his friend's wrath. Whatever possessed Minako to spill that stupid tid bit out was going to get him into serious trouble with his friend. He knew how jealous and possessive Mamoru could get over Usagi. It's why he was so iffy about the beach bit they did. "Nani? It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a bra and panty set and she was hiding behind a fitting room door. It's not like he saw her tid bits." Minako tried to wave it off.

"Minako – chan…" Rei growled in agitation, trying to get her bubble headed friend to see the problem with it.

"Nani? I only remembered it because Motoki – san spotted the hicky Mamoru – san had left on her neck and – OUCH!" Minako snapped as Rei pinched her in the back of the arm, "That may not matter to you demo, Motoki – san and Mamoru – san are friends and Mamoru – san may not like that." The blonde rubbed her arm, "Where is he?" both girls looked to find an empty space where Mamoru was. "Oh boy…" was all Rei could mumble.

Granted she wanted more details from Minako about how Motoki's apparent flash of Usagi came to play, but Usagi may need back up in case Mamoru made a scene with her school. It wouldn't help the girl if her older boyfriend came in and started an argument. Her parents may end up even getting called in and that wouldn't help out their prince and princesses relationship positive progress at all. So she dragged Minako with her as she sent a 'we'll talk later' glare to Motoki. He felt bad but at the same time he felt slightly defensive.

Usagi was technically single at the time, AND she was mostly hidden behind a doorway. It's not like he saw her chest or her stomach, or anything else for that matter. Minako practically made it sound like he had eyed Usagi up. He had been very stunned and a bit nervous being around her that way. A bit near uncomfortable. He took the orders then asked himself why that came to mind before ignoring it and giving his actual little sister the order forms as the red head passed him down the aisle.

The rest was initially just his saying 'look I love my girlfriend very much, yes I saw Usagi in less than usual demo, it's not like we kissed or touched'. Ignoring it further he went and took care of the orders while internally he was trying to figure out how to work with Reika.

In the meantime Mamoru went to Usagi's school in record time. Evening was setting in, the sky glowing upon the rising and falling landscape of towers. As he bolted onto the front lawn of the Junior High. Finding it nearly abandon and locked up he then headed off to the Juban public library. A large white stucco building set deep in Azabu-ku. Surrounded by trees and lush walkways.

The large metropolitan building that sat in the center of it was a monument of modern style, with sharp angles and the outer shell made of mostly glass panels allowing for a lot of natural light to seep through. He had found the two sitting at a long table on the main floor. The small green hanging lamps set between glowing softly upon their material. Usagi was complete absorbed in her reading, bracing her chin in a palm.

Her partner sitting opposite her jotting down notes in English in his binder. With various books scattered and papers between them, as both seemed to be hard at work. The deepening colors of evening were filtering in through the panoramic windows that surrounded the outer walls. It casted the hollowed confines of the library in subdued tones. He sighed knowing he had been over thinking things, and being irrational when it came to her. It was obviously harmless. Then just before he started to walk forward again the young boy got up.

It drew Mamoru's attention fast as this Owen as she called him, walked to her side of the table and hovered over her. His body shadowing upon her a little to close for his comfort. The little punk pointing out a few things, as a subtle perhaps not to subtle way to quietly sniff her hair. It was something Mamoru noticed immediately. He watched the kid close his eyes and bask in her soft scent for a moment.

She nodded somewhat obtuse to his antics, yet her eyes flicked towards him as he pulled away, not wanting to be caught. Then went back to her own part, ignoring him as he continued to stand just behind her. Mamoru grunted to himself wondering if this kid even knew she had a permanent boyfriend. Walking forward he made sure to avoid the librarians wrath by not saying anything till he got to the table.

"Hey Usako." She looked up with a smile greeting him, "Mamo – chan…" then her expression shifted as she looked about. Not wanting them to get in trouble for any loud conversations.

"I came here to help you work." He offered, now seeing the narrowing of the kid's eyes. "Thanks demo, were covered." The kid replied, placing a fake smile on his face as Mamoru narrowed his eyes at the cocky, rude kid. "Owen – chan, that's my boyfriend, be polite." Usagi chastised. Mamoru smiled in pride.

Her father may not know but she didn't mind making it known to her class partner. Owen merely acted as if Mamoru wasn't anything and went back to work, "Whatever." He replied. For the next hour, what would have taken three hours took only the one. Something both Mamoru and Usagi were happy about. But it was something her partner, Mamoru could tell wasn't thrilled with. As they finished repacking their school bags, Owen piped up. "Let's go grab a bit to eat Usagi – chan." Owen suggested.

She smiled politely but took Mamoru's arm instead. Subtly telling him who was more important, as she had caught onto the guy smelling her hair and was not going to just let that slide. He needed to know she was taken right off the bat, no games, and no allusions towards anything else. This time she would be way more guarded.

"We have a date to get to tonight demo, maybe we can grab lunch together and work more on the project tomorrow. We're getting close to being done so fast. We may even be able to turn it in early!" she stated with excitement. Mamoru threw his arm around her waist as he lead away from the table. Making it clear to the kid that she was taken. A small snapping sound was heard like a bowling ball in the library as the couple turned around. Owen had snapped his pencil in anger, something Mamoru couldn't help but smirk at.

Usagi shrugged not getting it as they left the library, heading out along the long cement walk towards the glowing lamp filled street. She and Mamoru made their way to Crown. Now that school had been out for a while it wasn't as busy as the after school rush. It gave Mamoru a chance to ask Motoki if he and Usagi could use his office for a bit. Understanding that the couple needed to talk he accepted as long as no sex occurred.

Mamoru muttered a non-committal promise. "So nani's all this about?" Usagi asked, curious yet she had been feeling a lot of mixed emotions from him through their link. So here she prepared for a confrontation.

The office was just as they remembered, a cluttered dusty disaster. The old plaid sagging couch sat sadly against one wall. While the metal desk dominated the wall under the narrow window, as full of paper's and schedules as ever. Once the door was locked Mamoru dropped his own brief case and asked, "I know I'm making irrational statements here, that my feelings on it are stupid demo, I can't help demo feel like you're spending too much extra time with Owen –kun."

She smiled at his admittance before replying, "Your nearly as bad as Motoki – san." Her statement had him confused, "Nani?" he replied.

"I thought you knew. Oh well it's not that big of a deal." She tried to wave it off, tossing her satchel on the worn out couch.

"Knew what?" he asked, trying not to get jealous of his best friend. It was bad enough that he had seen her in a compromising look but anything more and he would actually be getting mad.

"Well that he's been really worried about me since I got back. He's just been checking up on me a lot that's all. Relax he's just being his sweet self." She admonished.

"Sweet self?" Mamoru wasn't sure he wanted a further description. He was already aware that he was more of a cold person than most. That his best friend was a sweet caring guy who was able to talk to nearly everyone he came into contact with. It was something he'd envied about his friend yet despised as he had had no need for it a lot of the time. When it came to Usagi the dark haired man was starting to feel his toes being stepped on by said friend.

He knew the brotherly type meant nothing by it, but knowing that Usagi and he had a good friendship to start with while he had been nearly cast aside didn't help much. The constant verbal barbs that had been their introduction had been his only way of staying in her life. While for Motoki he had it easy. She would barely be able to meet his eyes before her blush would take over. These days he knew his Usako was his, but he also knew Motoki was clueless on how his over protective path was looking to others.

"I know, and that doesn't bother me that much….however why did he see you in a bra and panty set?" the fact clicking now that he was on the subject line. Her eyes went wide in remembrance, "Promise not to be upset?" she begged. He groaned, "I…promise." He hated that.

"I was shopping for some under garment pieces to try and lure you back and he and Reika – chan found me and Minako – chan shopping. We talked for a few moments before he went back to Reika – chan. It was totally innocent." she stated her eyes wide and pleading.

Minako hadn't mentioned everything so he felt a tiny bit better. Not getting all the details had made him upset with his friend. Though he still was a bit, it wasn't nearly as much. "I'm not mad Usako, Minako – chan didn't give the full details and I over thought it." He smiled. Yeah he wasn't crazy that Motoki saw her in less but considering who had gotten to see more of her, it lessened his anger towards it.

"Demo, there is something besides Owen – chan that has been bothering me." Usagi looked to him in curiosity. "Nani's wrong?"

He walked forward and cupped her face, "I know you did it to avoid suspicion on yourself, demo, but bugs me that you slept with another guy. Diamond – san was and is an ass, I don't like him and I guess it's getting on my nerves. I think this whole thing with Owen – chan just brought it up." He admitted. Usagi searched his stricken eyes, "I didn't want to demo, I had to." He knew but at least this way she knew that he wasn't a fan.

"You know…" she sing songed in low tones, backing up and nearly caressing the desk in the office, "I always had fantasized about what would have happened if Motoki – san hadn't walked in last time we were in here." He caught the devil in her eyes as he double checked to ensure the lock was secure as she took his breath away with her next move. Bending over in front of him, she reached up her school skirt, only to pull down her lacy panties.

Seeing that made his eyes pop in shock as he watched her place them over her school satchel back on the couch, as she then hopped sassily on the desk, and spread her legs just enough for him to slip through. "Want to make it a reality? Mamo – chan…" he saw the bedroom eyes looking at him and honestly he'd never seen that look directed at anyone but himself. He couldn't help but be taken in by it.

As it was with Usagi, when she found something she enjoyed be it sweets or now making love to him, she was eager and enthusiastic to engage in all the various ways it could be in acted. She wanted to experience its joys in full. He walked forward with a smug grin, as he undid the button on his pants, and unzipped them, "Kami…Usako…" he muttered huskily at the little seductress now blushing sweetly, reclining upon the large metal desk, awaiting him to take her.

Her body was now trembling with anticipation as he seemed to move way to tentatively for her liking. As if he was just waiting for Motoki to barge in and catch them ignoring their so called promise of no sex.

(We heard a knock at the door, "Usagi – chan, Mamoru – san, are you two done it in there?" Motoki asked us. I looked to Mamoru to see if he'd back out only to see him pulling his wallet out, "Not yet, give us another five…" I pulled his member from his boxers. "TEN minutes." He nearly growled.

"Ah, okay…wait a minute you guys aren't…please tell me your not - " he whined, as his mind went about recalling their last hot and heavy love session in there.

"Relax Motoki – san, ten minutes! You won't even hear us." Mamoru stated even if the last part was whispered to me.

Hand slipping under my skirt he teased my folds, making my legs spread wider to his intrusion as we heard Motoki swearing softly to himself as he left. He knew, but we didn't care. "Mamo – chan…I want you…only you…" I told him softly. My eyes showing him that all I could see was him. He looked on as if I were the only person in his world. He stopped briefly, then cupped my cheek again.)

_Oh kami the things I think of with him…of what he makes me want to do…_

(I heard a growl in my head_…kami Usako, the things you make me want to do to you…I love you…_his lips claimed mine as he moved us both and slipped himself within me. He got three thrusts till he stopped, "Why did you stop?" I asked, trying not to sound panicky, wanting him back inside. _Kami I want you in me…taking me…kami you've turned me into some crazy horny girl!_ He mentally and literally laughed, "As long as you're horny for me I love it." He replied as he slipped the condom on.

I smiled right before my breath was stolen from me. His member slammed within in me, causing me to bite into his neck to avoid screaming out my pleasure. I glared at him for that since we were trying to be quiet when he began a fast rhythm that shook me to the core. It was only a few minutes into it when my first orgasm was starting to come upon me. Mamoru felt it, but instead of continuing he stopped. My eyes widened. "Na - " I didn't get a chance to finish.)

Before she could finish talking Mamoru got the devil in his own eyes as he climbed on the desk himself and threw her legs over his shoulders. "Mamo – chan!" she was stunned. Her skirt pleats falling around her stomach as he braced her bum on his thighs, ramming into her hard. Feeling the need to claim her as his over and over again. Owen may not be able to smell it or sense it but damn it some part of his 'testosteroned' fueled body would know she was not available. Usagi had nothing to hold onto as he took her almost savagely.

The angle was near impossible for her to grasp his shoulders in any way, she lay on her back completely at his mercy. As he sat up, bent at the knees impaling himself in her. Her hands and arms began to flail about trying to find something to hold onto, to keep her sanity as her body began to go crazy. Before she could find purchase on anything he changed his position again and bent her nearly in half as he gripped the edges of her shoulders and now moved in short hard powerful thrusts.

Remembering something from their first time in here his right hand left her shoulder and found her two tails. Both of them having fallen over the edge of the front desk. Wrapping both around his right wrist he angled her head once more to receive his mark. She was entirely grateful for his head in her neck, for it gave her the perfect gag for her own cries as she felt herself at the boiling point. She squeaked out a, "Mamo – chan…" before latching her teeth into his shoulder.

The pain pleasured feeling shot through him like a bullet. He growled in response before slamming himself so deeply within her, his mind couldn't even process where she began and he left off. Feeling her muscles undulating around his deeply seated member pulled another groan from him as she pulled his orgasm from him. Felt him come inside of her. He suddenly fell a few inches on top of her as they both laughed at finally making the office theirs to.

Hours later Motoki was finally off shift and happily headed home to his apartment. Which was only a short walk from the Arcade, in a low rent apartment complex. The apartments were barely the size of a postage stamp. Quaint one bedroom studio's for the student on a budget. They had no balconies just a large picture windows in the main living rooms. His place was only quarter of the size of Mamoru's, but he also didn't have a trust fund like his best friend either.

Mamoru still slaved away endlessly to keep up his higher life style, so Motoki felt no jealousy for him. He like where he was at in life and who he was returning home too.

Riding the old beat up elevator to the sixth floor, he leaned against the scuffed up white paneling within. His worn out mind retreating to pleasant thoughts of a long hot bath before bed. Life in general was stressing him out he needed another vacation.

Opening the simple white wooden door to be greeted by Reika's seemingly sour mood, the woman was leaning accusingly against the half counter just inside the simple apartment. That separated the galley kitchen from the main living room. Dressed in a pair of jean's and plain white t-shirt that hugged her curves.

"Kami Reika this needs to stop. Nani's wrong?" he asked, dumping his keys on the bookshelf that sat just to the side of the front door. He looked longingly at his comfy dusty blue couch. That sat regally in the center of the living room, facing the large window that mirrored the carbon copies buildings on other side of the street beyond.

She looked to him, "You really don't get it do you?" she asked, sounding exasperated. Casting her gaze around the simple apartment in frustration. These same four walls were starting to feel suffocating again. With the white walls adorned with framed old school movie posters from the fifties and sixties. The walls full of bookshelves, filled with both hers and Motoki's complex book collection.

They were as varied and distinctive as their personalities. The short hall that led to their bedroom and bathroom. The couch that looked as sad and worn as their relationship felt. The flanking arm chair in bright lime green that clashed horrifyingly with everything else in the room. Their little twenty inch t.v. sitting pathetically on a black rolling cart against the window. She didn't know where these feelings of dissatisfaction had come from, they had just sprung upon her as fall had set in. But with Motoki more interested in Usagi then her, they had only intensified.

"Call me green around the edges for something's, demo, I really want to know how to fix this!" he stated exasperated. He knew he had been lacking a bit in the boyfriend department but he didn't see the reason for her distance or anger. He crossed the hard wood floor towards the couch, deflating into the cushions.

"You really are ignorant to the problems. Or can you not see how you've been acting?" Reika had hit her boiling point. Classes were good for her but if she were to ever make this work with him then he needed to be there for her to. He had blown her off last weekend to hang out with Usagi, yet again. Leaving her lost as to what he was thinking, between school and work they truly didn't have a lot of time to spend with one another. And he was squandering what they had to spend with another woman.

She felt saddened by Usagi's kidnapping and was happy for her return, but it seemed Motoki was more excited. She thought he cared for the girl as an older brother but his obsessive actions seemed to prove otherwise.

"Just answer me this…" he sat up and looked to her, "Do you like Usagi – chan?" blunt she was but it would take more than that for him to come to his senses.

"Nani? Of course I like her. Everyone does." He was confused as to why this somehow related to Usagi. Reika got it, he truly didn't get it, "You're a baka at times. You can't see that your actions aren't that of a so called 'brother', that their the actions of a suitor trying to date her?" this had Motoki looking at Reika like she'd lost her mind.

"Are you nuts?" he demanded, rising off the couch to confront her.

Reika un able for a few moments to see past his shock for what it really was instead replied, "You've been on her for a while now. I was trying to ignore it demo, you haven't even touched me since she was taken. Now that she's back your over at her place your calling her a lot…you like her." Finally it sunk into his head. Waving his hands around to gain her attention he replied, "Whoa! Your way off target here. I love you Reika – chan." He iterated to her.

"You've had a funny way of showing it lately…tell me when we were trying to help her get back with Mamoru – san did you enjoy giving her ass a tap?" her tone was bordering on emotional furry and pain.

"NANI? I didn't even want to have to do that. That was your idea if I remember correctly. It still feels weird that I had to do that." He admitted, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then why haven't you tried to be with me even now that she's back?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes. He deflated back onto the couch, "I guess I've been trying to ensure she's okay."

"Listen when she was gone I felt useless, un able to help out at all. Yes she's growing into a beautiful young woman, demo." He stood up once more, crossing the room to stand before her form. Clasping her hands in his he stared seriously down into her eyes, wanting her to listen to his words. "I already have this stunning woman as my girlfriend. You've been with me through a lot of rough stuff, I love you." She still looked apprehensive.

"Yes I care about her and like her as my friend and as a sisterly type. And if there is any love, it's only as a friend or as a sister." He smiled re assuring, as she started to calm down.

He encompassed her in his arms, "Gomen a sai…I've been horrible about this." He said. She leaned back before cupping his face and taking his lips with hers, "Then we have some time to make up for, as does Usagi – chan and Mamoru – san."

He smiled before groaning, "That reminds me, I need to sanitize the desk in my office." She looked oddly over to him, "They christened it." He gulped.

She couldn't help it the look on his face was priceless, she started to laugh as she pulled him to his bedroom. "Motoki – san you act as if you heard - " she stopped as he gulped at the vocal memory. He had gone back there once again but only heard their sounds of rising pleasure. He scampered off and wished to purge the sounds from his memory. "Poor baby…well at least now those sounds will be replaced by our own." To that he blushed, smiled and now pushed her hurriedly to the bedroom down the hall.


	2. possible new friends & cats galor!

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: thank you for outlining the errors, I did correct the ones on the story front page.

**Princess Moonie of the moon: **glad you loved it! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

**damonika2009:** Owen, we gave him a bigger role in here than intended but he has his reasons of why he is the way he is, though if its good or bad will be up to you all to decide.

**SuperNova (Guest):** I have been trying to integrate more Japanese with the English but if it really throws you that far off let me know and I'll reduce it a bit. The grammer bit, sadly its just me and 'Shaydoe' going through it so there has never been a 'beta' to go over it once were done adding bits and pieces to it. That is unless your offering and can ensure we get a ch/ep out once a week.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: here's your more!

**UsagiMoon:** thank ya, thank ya!

**regine.c:** I hope you enjoy reading it then!

**AimlesslyGera**: on the story line, not follow it completely but still do my take on it. Add more love scenes in there. As for Motoki I kind really want to have a side story (not in this) but a side story of Motoki falling in love with her and she's torn between him and Mamo. But that's a whole other bit.

**Odnt (Guest)**: thank you so much!

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: thank you!

**exeterchickxxx (Guest)**: glad you like the heat, cause theres more where that came from!

**GotQuidditch:** here's more! Lol!

**Blind Bird:** sorry about the slight jump around, usually I have the 1st POV to 3rd POV separated so the viewers know!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: There's a Lot to come!

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** I hope it is!

**LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your next ch/ep!

Wow, first ch/ep & we have 16 reviews! Great!

PLEASE read & review. We authors live off them! Plus it helps to become better authors!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.2

Once things seemed to have settled over the loving couple Usagi and Owen turned in their project early, surprising the teacher more than anything. Gaining a B+ for their efforts as well as the prominent history they gained, Usagi was ecstatic. Giving Owen who was standing beside her at the teacher's desk to receive the grade, a huge hug of thanks. The young man embraced her back, his hands innocently crossing behind her back. Enjoying the feel of her against him, the lovely soft scent of her hair near his nose.

Chuckling, as his face heated up but as quickly as the moment began to him it ended. Mako and Ami ducked their heads into the class room as the afternoon bell rang, she instantly pulled away from him and darted out the door after her friends. Leaving him frustrated and cursing her friend's unwelcomed intervention. Mamoru's classes on Wednesday's were not ending till five in the evening, so a few days out of the week she still took the bus to Sindai Hill with her friends, or walked home.

("So Usagi – chan I heard that you really scored on your history project with Owen – chan!" Naru popped up behind me as we were now walking past the school grounds, "Yeah I'm so happy. It's a great start to recouping my lost weeks. Being sick wasn't fun." I was very thankful the girls had come up with a cover story for my school absence. "It had me scared for a while, I was so glad when you got back." Naru replied, equally happy. "I bet Mamoru – san is to." She stated slyly.

"Hai…he's happy I'm back. I know it was difficult with me being away like that, and being unable to help." I agreed back. "So how are things in 'love land' with you two?" Naru asked me. Her digging vicariously into my life very apparent.

I couldn't help but blush, "A lady reveals nothing." I teased. Naru laughed mildly, "Come on Usagi – chan, I don't want play by plays just, how things are. Give me a PG – 13 detailing." She asked convincingly to me.

"Things are going good, we've had a few dates since then, been over to his place for movies, it's been nice." The blush staining my cheeks spoke volumes though. "So you guys haven't done anything more than kiss, well that's good." I looked to her in a near glare, only to find her face with a particular angle on it, "So you have done more than kissed." I blushed a near crimson red at her calculated statements that had led me blindly into revealing the truth.)

_Oh kami, it was a trick!_ _Damn sometimes Naru you can be as sneaky as a Dark Kingdom General. I can understand a bit more now how easily you and Nephrite had hit it off._

(Naru then cornered me against a brick alcove near a building, "So how far have you two gone?" I gave a weak smile, not wanting to give her every detail, "Well…we do kiss…a lot…we talk a lot…" I was starting to feel interrogated, and by my first friend out here no less…besides the senshi that is, "Oh come on Usagi – chan you know you can trust me with anything." Now she looked reserved once again.)

_How did that work out? It seems like it went from interrogation to guilt tripping. Oh Naru – chan…Umino – chan has really worn off on you hasn't he?_ _You're a little gossip monger now...hunting for dirty little bits._

Usagi gave in and replied, "We enjoy each-others company." Naru, looked closer, "Wait…!" she pressed further. Closing in she asked in subtle tones, "Have you guys…" she made a weird gesture with her hands that Usagi took as sex. Swallowing her nervous reaction she waved hers hands in a 'no' form. Hoping the red head would take it as 'no were not sleeping together' instead of the 'none of your business' part.

("Okay, I'm just looking out for you Usagi – chan. I know for a while you and that Di guy were hitting it off pretty well. I think I even saw you two at the park once or twice. He was all over you." Naru giggled. I gave a dead panned look, "We were just friends." I was stunned how people saw something between Di and myself when even I didn't see it. I guess I truly was innocent to his intentions when we first started to hang out. "Then Umino – chan told me about how he spotted you and Di sharing a heated kiss at Crown."

I seriously wanted to slap my forehead, "He saw that?" I asked, dreadfully. "Yep with that added to how he was touching you not so friendly at the park, I mean the way his hands were on your body, caressing you, touching your…" my face went red but not with blush, with anger. He had been doing that on purpose and I'm just now realizing it. "I naturally assumed you two were a couple." I was stunned. I was seriously stunned.)

_How could I NOT have seen that?! No wonder Mamo – chan still has issues with it!_

"Well he had to leave the country for business and Mamo – chan and I cleared things up and are back together. If anything I think were even closer than before." She smiled, thinking of all the ways they were closer, mind body and soul. "Demo, as a peak here…" Naru leaned in closer, "Promise not to tell anyone…" she agreed, "What you saw with Di and myself…" she nodded, "Mamo – chan and I are closer." She blushed herself a bit. "That's so sweet." they continued to walk as she came up on the edge of Azabu-Juban.

Once she bid Naru off Usagi continued to walk further out of Juban and into Minato-ku. The afternoon sun was starting it's decline into the tower's of the larger commercial district that hovered just beyond the residential homes she was entering. Finding a simple bus stop, she sat down on the wooden bench. Brushing down her school skirts and wiggling just a bit to get comfortable before flipping the top flap of her satchel open.

She pulled out her half of the grade score from history class and read it in more depth. 'B+ for significant detailing of the history as well as pointing out cultural references signifying the countries leaps and bounds throughout history'. She smiled with satisfaction as she read the scoring once more. It was the warm brush of air by her neck that spoke of another person encroaching upon her personal space. It had her reacting without thought, in a flash she had scooted to the far side of the bench.

Before she could say anything she found a short blonde haired young man, as he appeared to be, standing a bit befuddled by her sudden departure to the other end of the bench. Dressed nicely in a green suit jacket and plaid pants and tie, with warm sky blue eyes full of curiosity and mirth.

"Gomen, I couldn't help demo wonder nani you were staring so intently at." The blonde apologized, with a curt bow.

"Its fine, you just startled me." Usagi replied, feeling struck with uncommon knowledge that she once knew this man.

"Do I know you? You seem familiar to me? Do you visit Crown at all?" Usagi confronted the blonde, who in turn was looking at her strangely. Till he started to laugh, "No, I don't go there. Demo, I had just recently moved to this town so that could be why. Were you waiting for your boyfriend or something?" he asked, looking about for any vehicle coming to pick the young blonde up.

"No, the bus. It'll be here in a few minutes if you need a ride to." Usagi offered with a warm smile, patting the bench in welcome. The young man waved off, "Nah, I just got distracted." he shrugged, "That happens a lot to me." he acknowledged somewhat guiltily.

Taking one last look at her he reached out and tugged gently on Usagi's hair. The tail protested the action but not to painfully, "I've never seen hair in that style before...cool. Hopefully I'll see you around. Odango." He called playfully, flipping his leather bag over a shoulder as he sauntered away.

Usagi was stunned once again as the guy that seemed to have flirted with her quite charmingly, walked off without even introducing himself. So aloof and mysterious. She knew she felt something with him, though not sexual it was like a part of her knew him but couldn't place where she had met him before.

He wasn't evil, that was for sure. She'd have felt those negative waves of energy in an instant if he had been. Thanks to all that time with Diamond and her days on Nemesis she could pick out dark energy waves without conscious thought.

"Usako?" A deep smokey voice called her name, snapping her back from her contemplations. In such a fierce manner, once more her protective instinct had her nearly leaping on to the other side of the bench.

"Kami you startled me!" she stated, wondering when her guard got so weak that her own boyfriend could sneak up on her. Placing a hand to her heart that was now slamming into her chest, trying to catch her breath. As Mamoru walked briskly up to the bench. Dressed in his new T.A black suit and tie combo. Trying to look more like a professional, then a mere serious student walking about.

"You seemed distracted." He countered, wondering why he had caught her looking so intently at the retreating dusty blonde figure.

He looked himself spotting the young man, around his age walking away around the cement embankment. Then saw her somber expression looking back at the young man again, "Someone you know?" he knew it couldn't be from her school. That man was obviously in the last year of high school or first year of college. He was also wearing a strange uniform that Mamoru didn't completely recognize.

Neither of which Usagi was in. It made the dark haired man wonder. "Nani? No. I don't demo, I feel like I do. It's strange." The curiosity in her voice told him. She found this young man an elusive yet intriguing mystery. He fascinated her in a very uncertain way. A sense of de ja vu heavy in their first meeting.

"Were you busy?" Mamoru asked, breaking her thoughts once more. Already having a few ideas of where to take her for some private time. He knew she'd have to be home by dusk to avoid her parent's wrath and she had already spent several nights over at his place. He felt bad for her lying to her parents but at the same time it just felt right having her in his bed. Sleeping with her, the love making was also an excellent addition as well.

That added to the fact that he had trouble sleeping without her by his side kind of made him encourage her sleep overs. Waiting for the day she wouldn't have to go home…that his apartment would be home for her.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" she asked. The innocence in her voice had him smiling. "Oh!" she piped up, pulling her history grade out once more. "We got a B+ on our project!" she stated happily. He smiled back, "That's great…you know, I know the perfect place to celebrate."

Taking her hand he led her away from the bus bench wandering down several abandoned alleys and into a rundown neighborhood. A forgotten sub section of Minato the city had been neglecting for years. Most of the buildings were falling apart or being renovated as was seen with the bounds of construction in certain areas. He led her through a gap in a decaying wood fence, emerging into an over grown garden of weeds and broken glass.

"Oh Mamo – chan this is so exciting." She was barely able to contain herself. Taking in the old mansion with boarded in windows and rotting wood with a sense of adventure. While in very poor shape could still be livable if the proper work was done to it. He guided her past a faded broken gazebo, the hush surrounding the yard almost morbid.

Slipping in through a hole in the brick wall, caved in from time and ill repair. Pushing through the surrounding dry brush he lead her further into the shadows of the grande house. An air of excitement and danger had now surrounded the lover's as they trespassed upon this forgotten world. Pulling her forward by a hand, as she surveyed the decay inside. "Wow…with the right work this place could be beautiful again." She surmised, looking around.

"Hey are we allowed to be in here?" she asked now having entered the grand house, her gaze roaming around the once opulent walls and luxurious drapes now in tatter's upon the great windows. She was curious if they might get in trouble.

"Probably not demo, I thought you might like this." He gestured for her to come forward.

Walking with him he lead her to one of the rooms. Through a huge set of oak double doors, entering into what might have been a grande ball room at one point. With high arching ceilings, cracked and faded over time. The sunlight splintering in upon the white marble, marred with hair lined cracks. Once inside she found that while part of the wall was in decrepit decay the other half held what appeared to be a small rose bushes growing through it.

"Oh Mamo – chan their beautiful." Her voice a slight pitch higher from delight. Going forward she stated, bowing upon an elegant red bloom. "They smell wonderful to. And look the vines go all over the room." She pointed about, tracing the dark green creeping upon the walls, and up the support pillars around the room. Surveying the assortment of rose blossoms hanging like a natural tapestry all over the broken confines of the room.

The whole atmosphere here was so peaceful. Filled with the heady scent of flowers and lazy warmth of the sun. It was like the whole world had just faded away, leaving them blissfully alone with one another in this romantic setting.

Mamoru had plucked a very dark, very plumb rose from its spot upon a pillar, taking his time with the stem as he crossed through the narrow beams of sunlight. He dug out every last thorn with his fingernails, before gently placing it behind her ear.

She blushed at the sweetness of it, "They remind me of your roses." She gently touched the flower as she leaned up to kiss him. Meeting her half way he cupped her face in his hands, before one moved downward to the small of her back, to press her further into him. "This is the perfect ending to a great day." She whispered against his lips, her sweet blue eyes searching his with wonder. Admiring him, as he looked so handsome in the half light. With his dark hair falling charmingly over his deep blue eyes, now filled with yearning.

"It's not over yet. Of course that's entirely up to you." He stood back allowing only enough space to give her a chance to back out.

They had never made love in an unknown building. The rush of getting caught adrenalized them both. She smiled before crooking her finger in a come hither gesture towards him, "I think you might have some intimate intentions towards me my princess." He teased, walking forward, pinning her to the other wall with ease as she lowered her head and looked up at him with submissive, innocent eyes. "Who me…?" she stated coyly.

The risky venture of making love in a near public place, was sending nervous shivers through out them both. The excitement of it a tangible aura passing between them. Her shy submissive persona was merely a seductive ploy drawing him in ever deeper. Her subtle assertive attitude had him glued to her, as his aggressive nature stared to roar forth. Not yet kissing he held her gently but effectively pinned as his right hand started to creep down her school skirt.

"I think you might have a thing for the innocent school girl within me Mamo – chan." She giggled with a hint of desire in her voice while he smirked. "Hai, I believe I do…demo, only for you." He answered, finding the edge of her skirt and lifting it up.

Her breath hitched an inch as his fingers disappeared beneath her skirt and found purchase beneath her thongs. A little stunned he soon noticed something. They were the same ones he had felt that night in her room. Back when he was watching over her and had had to leave for fear of waking her. They hadn't been together at the time so she would have been scared witless at first having a man up there before she realized it was him. These were the same jeweled thongs he had felt that night.

Groaning at finally being able to feel them on her he dropped to his knees and flung her skirt over his head. "Mamo – chan!" Usagi gasped in surprise, holding his head demurely with her small hands folding into her skirts long pleats. He was being so bold and forthright with is intentions it was really turning her on. Feeling his head beneath her skirt as he pulled aside her thong and began a mind numbing process of driving her insane.

Darting her head about the room, noting that it was free and completely devoid of any human life anywhere about, only the call of birds greeted her unease. She calmed from the sudden danger of being on display. Slipping her hands up her shirt and beneath her bra.

Fondling her own breast she felt her nipple tighten before she switched to the other one. Small gasps came from her mouth as the pleasure mounted. Unknown to her, Mamoru was going crazy only hearing her sounds. He wanted to watch her face fall into bliss. Pulling her skirt back up, he held it to her stomach as he saw that she was fondling her own breasts. The sight made him hard, not as hard as tasting her had but still hard. "Oh kami Usako…" he stood back up as he lifted her off of her feet.

Her skirt still about her waist he slid himself between her legs as she slid her hand between them, "Please Mamo – chan…" she begged. Her hand fumbling with the zipper in her haste to free his manhood. He fumbled with procuring the condom from his wallet. Having known that when it came to both of them, he'd need to be in constant supply. Having bought several packs for the last few weeks he hoped he had enough to last till the end of the month.

Feeling him she pulled out his aching member before stroking him, enticing the flames higher within his as well as feeling the pre-cum on her fingers, sliding him about her hand even more effortlessly. He groaned, trying to tear the foil without tearing the condom as he went to put it on himself. Seeing her hand hold him long enough to help get it on before her hand, wet with his fluid went to her mouth.

His jaw dropped seeing her suck two of her fingers into her mouth, before leaving them fluid less other than her saliva. She leaned her head forward, then with saliva wet fingers putting them gently over his lips. Brushing them as she had her own mouth, opening them in preparation to kiss him. As her own lips parted eagerly. It wasn't a porn star look, not by any means. It was a brief opening that spoke of intense love and promise to the intended. She whispered against his lips, "Take me."

He could hold no longer. Surging within her, with all of their clothes still on, he pumped in deep sating strokes. They took her breath away as he held her pinned to the wall, his legs bent at the knee to aid in his pumping. Holding him close to her, one holding his head close to her breasts by his hair while the other one gripped his shoulders with a need to hang onto him in the tempest of their raging desire.

_Oh kami!_

Her mind screamed in pleasure. A reciprocating equal_ 'Usako!'_ Emanated from his half of the link they shared. "Mamo – chan!" she whimpered, biting her lip, trying not to scream. It seemed to be a near wasted effort as he sped up the pace of his thrusts, pushing her faster towards the edge of no return. "Oh! Right ther - " she started to say as he shifted her legs position, widening her legs further apart allowing him deeper access inside of her. It sent pleasure filled zings right through her.

For him he was in heaven. Her heat stroked against his own equally sensitive skin as he rubbed himself inside of her with a need to consume one another. To never let it end. The friction was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Being with her for him was like being home, he never wanted to leave her. If it weren't for the growing need to sate both desires of reaching that plateau of ecstasy that only ever she had brought out in him.

There had never been any other women who had been able to garner this passion from him. This desire to hold onto till only death could separate them, and even then he knew they'd find one another again. No this was an eternal passion and love with the right amount of lust that told him this would never be truly sated. They would never tire or grow old of one another. The pleasure between them was incomparable and he didn't want any other besides her in his arms every night or too wake up to every morning.

But try as he might even the prince of earth had his limits and if he didn't bring her to orgasm soon he'd have to use what will power he had left to keep himself from coming before her. He could already feel her muscles starting to contract so in an effort to ensure she would be there first he looked about in a flash to find another wall or even a door to slam her into. Seeing an old door three feet from him he held on to her as he walked towards it.

She for her part, felt the burning need to feel him come with her. So in an effort to feel him she reached down with her left hand and slipped lower to massage his balls. He nearly tripped over his own feet when she did that. He grunted, "Usako, don't…" but it seemed his body wanted to come at her demands. Only a step away he shoved her hard against the door, briefly hearing her yelp out in mind numbing pleasure as he drove into her relentlessly.

Un able to stop and to far gone to care about stopping he gripped her hips in intent as he felt her release around him. Her scream of climax echoed around the room. Vibrating off the walls of the huge ball room, in an endless round. It made his mind go through the roof into a numbing pleasure as he continued to pump into her with long deep strokes that made him briefly wonder if he was hurting her.

With his force, they ended up literally knocking the door off its hinges. Falling to the ground Usagi grunted in pleasure from the impact during her release as he thrust twice more before yelling in pleasure himself.

Taking a few minutes to recuperate they both smiled towards each other with love and deep fondness. He touched her face with a shaky hand as she looked flushed and happy. "I love you Usako…" he breathed. She had a tender look on her face as she replied, "And I you Mamo – chan." He smiled in glee. Hearing strange rustling a few feet away they darted their heads over to find several curious looking kittens staring at them. Sitting primly just in the shadows of the doorway, a motley crew of fur and wide eyed innocence.

(Some were milling about but most had just stopped to stare. "I feel like I'm being watched." I stated playfully. Holding onto Mamo – chan we both looked about to see many full grown cats all over the place as well. I was starting to get creeped out by them just staring at us. "Well I hope they enjoyed the show as much as I enjoyed performing it." I looked to Mamo – chan's loving smirk.

Adjusting my arms more comfortably around his neck, as he held me up against the door. He didn't seem to care that we had essentially had a feline audience. I shook my head in laughter, "Oh Mamo – chan…" then I got the devil in my eyes.

"I wonder if you'd say the same thing if that feline aud - " he silenced me with a kiss, "Don't you dare bring up Luna or Artemis. Their alien cats, not normal ones at all. They don't count." He finished with stern look.

I started to laugh even more when his eyes darted to the lot of cats again just to ensure that they weren't there. He lightly slapped my bum to get me to stop, "Do that again and beware of the consequences." I stated, lust within my voice. His eye brow quirked up, "Oh?" he slapped it again, taunting me by striking just a little bit harder.

I gasped at the pleasure it evoked. I could feel him start to harden once more within me. "Kami I think were sex addicts!" I muttered in a light teasing tone. "Only where you're concerned." He responded, love in his eyes. Cupping his cheek I hooked my leg around his waist, pivoting on the balls of other foot braced upon the marble floor. I spun us off the door with my Senshi strength tripping him up and flipping him over.

Cats be damned I was horny for my man, we landed hard, my weight knocking the air out him briefly. But being a man of uncommon strength himself it didn't slow him down any. He was grinning foolishly beneath me, as I straddled his waist. Giggling with mischief. Hardly ever being on top his grin of surprise quickly turned towards need as I went to begin our second round. Positioning myself over him with the intent of impaling myself. When I heard the telltale groaning of a heavy door nearby opening and closing.

Effectively having killed off our sex drive, knowing we could be caught by construction workers had us both straightening ourselves out and peaking to see who it was. Turning around the corner we saw all the cats leave the room and surround a young girl barely 12 years old as she was feeding them. A small boned young thing, with redish brunette that fell to her shoulder's tied back with a red bow, with a very sweet face and warm brown eyes.

Wearing a deep orange skirt and lighter colored sweater over a frilly white blouse. She was cooing and calling to the cats as if each and every one was a treasured pet. Finding it sweet Mamo – chan and I both walked forward.

"You feed these cats regularly?" I asked sweetly, couching down beside her. Pulling my skirt down demurely.

She nodded, "Yeah, I really wish I could take them home with me demo, my parents can't afford to take care of a pet."

I nodded, it had been a fight to get my own parents to accept Luna. A few of the cats came up and surrounded myself as well as Mamo – chan. "I plan to try and take them to an animal shelter tomorrow after school. There's one only two miles from here. I just have to figure out how to transport them." She answered sadly.

Poor thing. She was really trying to do nice things for a bunch of felines that were homeless and in need of a loving family. "Maybe we could help." I look to Mamo – chan hopefully.

He nodded in agreement, "We'll come by tomorrow to give you some help. I can even bring my cat's carrier. It's big enough to fit at least two cats." I offered with a warm smile, that the little girl returned. Mama always felt I would over feed the cat with as much as I ate so she made sure to get a mobile cat unit big enough for two cats. Or a small dog. Not that Luna ever used it. The little girl smiled, "Arigato."

We stayed for a few more minutes before Mamo – chan noticed it was getting late. "Your right I need to get home." Standing up he and I left the girl to her feeding as we walked out.

Walking me home I stood outside as we watched the sun go down while sitting on the porch. I leaned back, not bothering to care that I was laying on cooling wood from the warm day. "I'm going to try and talk to mama about you coming over for dinner next week. I think our report cards get sent home then, and with my improvement we can slip it in with papa." He looked down at me thoughtfully.

Though I noticed that he was keeping a more respectable distance. My eyes shot to the side, glancing to the window by the door to see papa looking at us with a frown. "I wonder if he realizes that if he keeps up this 'no dating till 30' thing that all he's doing is making me want to be with you more? That telling me I can't see the man I love will only make me rebel against him. I can't not see you." I tell him with a pout.

He smiled fondly at me, "You're very wise Usako…more so than people give you credit for. Your dad's pretty head strong against me seeing you…isn't he?" his expression was very sad, a hint of the loneliness I used to see before.

_Oh Mamo – chan…_

I sat up, "He's like that with every guy. I think it's just the whole, I'm his only daughter thing add that to being first born so…he feels over protective. Though now I'm more curious on if it's just the fact that he is having so little faith in me." Papa was starting to make me wonder.

"He does, he's just being any other parent in his shoes right now. It's probably the reason why he's been staring daggers into my back since we got here." He joked.

I sighed knowing he was right. It was then that I spotted my overly eager match making neighbor coming out of her yard across the street, "Here's your new best friend." I teased, he looked up as she waved to him. Looking over dressed as always, in her tight black skirt and white blouse.

"That's funny Usako…" He chirped bitterly, siting up he started to walk down the steps while I stayed at the top. "Can I come by tonight…when everyone's asleep?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up dangerously.

I quirked my head to the side, "It's hard to not have you by my side at night." He confessed with a sheepish smile.

I smiled with understanding, "Hai, me to. I'll message you when you can." He nodded with a small smile as he left the property.

I felt bad that I couldn't kiss him goodbye but with papa lurking literally at the window that was impossible without him finding out and cocking his shotgun. I swear he had one hidden on the first floor closet next to momma's dust pan and broom. I just hoped that mama would find it before Mamo – chan could come over. Walking inside I heard the door shut behind me, "You two were talking for a while." Papa commented.

"I always talk to him." I looked to papa somberly.

"He and I are close papa. I care about him as he does with me. Yes we've had our difficulties in the past demo, those are just hurdles we've overcome. He and I were both rash at different points because we didn't know how to react around one another." Papa looked a bit taken back, "He has changed as have I. I think we've or at least I have proven that lately." He looked at me off now. I could swear it was like he was seeing me in a different light. Like I was in color all of a sudden and he'd been seeing me in black and white.

"Usagi…honey, I love you and I just want what's best for you – and what's best isn't in the form of some older boy teaching you who knows what!" I smiled weakly, "So little faith in someone you hardly know. That's not how you and mama taught me to be." I couldn't help but form small tears in my eyes. There were no huge water works, just barely there tears that I know papa saw as a maturing step. A year ago I'd have wailed like a child, demanding that I see Mamo – chan, and he and I would argue and he'd win.

Now… "You and mama both taught me to give people the benefit of the doubt while still protecting one's self." He blanched. "I'll wash up for supper…think about it papa. I love you demo, try and see things from my perspective as well. You're a loving father protecting his daughter and I appreciate that, demo, this…I just hope your actions don't cause us more harm than good." I turned back around and walked into the kitchen finding mama giving me a small proud smile, "Nani?" I asked.

She walked forward, "Oh nothing…just hearing my daughter mature in ways I only dreamed possible. Mamoru – san is a good influence on you. I think now your father might come to see that." Mama iterated. I nodded.

"I'd like to try and get Mamo – chan over here for dinner next week. That's when the grade report - " just like that I remembered the grade from mine and Owen's project.

"Oh mama, papa I just remembered!" racing to my satchel I left by the door I pulled out my portion of the grade and handed it to mama, "That's great. B+!" mama was happy, papa looked proud. "And thanks to Mamo –c – ru – san, we got it done ahead of the due date to!" papa's face started to drop, "So it could have been an A demo he decided to have you turn it in early." Papa assumed. I down cast my face, "I decided to turn it in early. I was proud of my work." I defended to him.

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, "Give him some time." Mama admonished. I nodded. Dinner went by fine. Once it was over with I aided mama in the kitchen by doing some dishes as she dried them before knowing I still had a bit of make-up work to attend to. Heading to my room I opened up my most hated subject, math and set to work.)

It wasn't till 10 p.m. hit that the house sounded peaceful. Her brother was asleep, knocked out from his after school sports while she heard the t.v. on low in the living room signaling mama and papa having decided for some alone time. Taking the moment for what it was she showered and washed up before getting ready for bed. By the time she brushed her teeth her mama and papa were coming up themselves to get some sleep. Kissing her mama goodnight her papa gave a small nervous smile before going to bed himself.

She lowered her head meaningfully, wondering if she opened up a chapter in their father daughter relationship that he wasn't ready for. The part that meant she wasn't a simple minded teen anymore and that she was growing into a young woman capable of making her own life decisions. She sighed and went to her room. Hearing some soft snores she messaged Mamoru to come over.

She then proceeded to undress, slipping into a demure soft pink silk slip. That fell just over her hips, with slender straps. Swearing that he used his tuxedo mask powers to get there she giggled a bit. Finding him easing himself through her side window, just as she finished letting her hair down. Dressed in a pair of loose grey sweats and a black t-shirt. It was his new customary sleep over attire.

It was comfortable enough to lay for hours in and still be able to escape fully clothed in the morning. He slid into bed right behind her, but not before bestowing a simple sweet kiss to her tempting lips.

He held her contentedly till his cell phone vibrated, alerting him that it was six in the morning, time to go. The sun was warming his back, and showering down upon her bed through her large patio windows. Her room was peaceful and bright and it filled him with pleasant feelings. This was the most wonderful way to wake up. He basked for but a moment before allowing reality to take hold.

She'd have to get up for school in an hour and he didn't want to chance either parent walking in on him in their daughter's bed. Even if all they did was sleep. Ikuko may have liked him but he wasn't sure what her limit was to him in her daughter's personal life. It was bad enough she caught them in one compromising position but he didn't need another.

Gently rolling her form off of his chest since that's where she'd been sleeping the whole night he gave her a kiss goodbye as she briefly opened her eyes, "Mamo – chan…I had a really weird dream." she voiced uncertainly, her voice weak and shaky. He looked to her in question, still holding her to him, "I couldn't, I couldn't transform. You think it means anything?" She asked with a croaky voice.

"I doubt it. Probably just a fear of going through transformation since you've been back. Remember you haven't had to transform for a few weeks now. You don't normally go that long you know." He surmised, his reaction ever calm and logical.

She didn't completely agree but couldn't figure the dream out so she dismissed it as a simple bad dream. Not all of them meant something. At least she hoped not. "Gomen a sai, Usako, demo I have to go and I wanted to kiss you goodbye. At least until we see each other after school. Remember we're helping that little girl get the cats to the shelter." He saw her light blue eyes look to him gratefully. She could always count on him to help her.

"I'd better go before either of your parents come up here and I find myself trying to explain my presence." She nodded then kissed him once more as he slipped out her window and down the tree. Thankful that her papa didn't leave for work for another hour she slipped back to sleep and for once when her alarm clock rang, she woke up with it. Actually having time to eat breakfast and walk to school. The day went by, not as boring as they usually were, she was really serious on making up her grades.

Knowing that she was to be a future queen was a great power and weight to bear on her shoulders. She knew it would be easier if she did what she could to obtain any piece of knowledge she could. She was no longer the obtuse air head she once was. Still bubbly and care free when peace was abundant, that part of her was more tempered. She would continue to mature, to work on fixing her faults, and making herself stronger. Not just for Mamoru or her friends but to prove to herself that she wasn't a failure.

By this point even she could tell that Owen was acting strange around her. Hitting on her at school and it was starting to make her un comfortable. Worst part was she noticed him talking to that girl that was hitting on her Mamoru more as well. She'd have to talk to Umino and see if he knew anything. It was a tad suspicious for her to wave off. The ending of school came but it only made her more excited to rush home, change and grab the cat carrier.

Getting back to the abandoned manor house, she found her way back through the crumbling outside wall. Walking briskly through the warm shadows of the broken halls back towards the ballroom. She spotted Mamoru in the large doorway having picked up a cat himself. He was in grey dress pants and a white dress shirt untucked around his waist. Sitting on the cracked marble threshold, petting the grey tabby lightly in his lap.

"I wish we could take some with us home…" she muttered, sliping into the threshold to sit next to him. Having chosen to wear her jean overalls and pretty pink top with puffy sleeves and low rounded neck line. Then she spotted a few familiar looking kittens that eyed her with curiosity. It dawned on her that they were the same ones that saw her and Mamoru making love and literally breaking the door doing it.

"I wonder what happened to the door over there?" the little girl inquired, moving into view from just down the hall. Dressed more casually today in a pair of jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt that bore a simple image cartoon image on the front.

Both Mamoru and Usagi, blushed a bit before changing the subject and drawing the girl's eyes away from the busted door. They hadn't gotten more than two cats together before a strange scratching sound was heard. Looking at the far end of the vaulted room stood a strange cat like person. She wasn't as tall as a previous youma had been, maybe six foot at the most. With a dusting of dark purple fur, over a very flattering womanly body.

A matt of straight black hair, with two large feline ears twitching on the side of her head. But the sharp teeth, the fluffy white outfit she had on her mixed with the evil in her yellow eyes showed no doubt, she was a monster. Not to mention, the thing had a tail. As in a real honest to god, cats tail! She lifted her layered skirt up over her leg revealing a black star.

"Nell, Nell,Nell!" She called, as it shot out dark power and hit the girl in the dead center of her chest. The screaming child backed up against a far wall. Refusing to let that dark energy strike her, Mamoru lunged to his feet and grabbed the little girl, vaulting into the darkened doorway to another room. While Usagi prepped herself for transformation. "Not on my watch! Moon crystal power, make up!"

She thrust her hand over her head as she called her power down upon herself. But nothing happened. Instant shock hit her as she felt her dream wasn't a mere dream, it was a premonition of what was to come. The monster rushed her, Usagi screamed in fright as it pinned her in the opposite end of the hallway. She grunted in pain as she connected fiercely with the hard wall, the youma now grinning smugly mere inches away from her startled face.

A rose dagger hit the monster before any real damage could be done, "To attack such a young innocent child is cowardly!" Tux boasted, standing tall in the hall. His cape snapping, cane twirling defensively as he stared the monster down. Not liking that this tiny little slip of a girl, someone who was just taking care of some homeless cats was being attacked by this weird, random monster.

"Neru!" the monster screamed. Whipping her tail at him, it elongated into a cracking whip. Exploding towards Tux at intense speeds. Just barely dodging the blinding attack he shot another dagger tipped rose at her, finishing his duck and roll maneuver himself to the other side of the wide hall.

The dagger tipped rose briefly knocked into her side as he heard Usagi scream, "Tuxedo Mask!" whirling around to confront the screaming girl.

The rose hardly did anything for its impact, not even phasing the Yoma who once again was focus on Usagi. Knowing he needed to put more power into his next attack he watched as her tail swung out to hit him again. His cane acted as his defense, shooting out it impaled the youma straight in the heart. It screamed in agony as it cracked into tiny puzzle pieces. The force of the cane knocked her remains into the opposing wall next to Usagi.

For Usagi not liking this new enemy she used a few of Jupiter's moves and slammed her right fist into its face. It yowled out much like a feral cat would. Then Usagi swung left leg out to kick it in the gut. The cat monster bent forward with the impact, "Impudent girl." She snarled, narrowing her eyes. Whipping her tail out, she wrapped it around Usagi's throat and slammed her into the door frame near Tux.

"Usako!" he gasped in anger and fear. His beloved was being slammed around and strangled to death by this new enemy. Whacking the tail with his cane it snapped into more pieces of puzzle, making the hero realize it may have been made out of literal puzzle pieces.

Giving a small cough Usagi muttered, "I can't transform." He nodded having heard her call out and nothing happening. "Get the child out of here and get to safety. I've called the girls their on their way. Go!" he looked to find her still standing nearby, glaring daggers at the Youma.

"Now!" he nearly ordered, wanting her out of the way of the enemy. Senshi she may be but in this form she was still able to be severely harmed. But she wasn't having it.

_Not on my watch!_

He sighed, knowing she wasn't giving in. "Please…that child needs to get to safety and you're her only chance. I'll stay here and beat the monster back." He tried.

She knew the child was important but couldn't find it in her to leave her beloved behind. She shot her face to the child, "Run!" but she hadn't noticed the blinding fear in the girl's eyes. She was now frozen stiff in fear. "We fight together. I won't leave you!" Usagi proclaimed, her tiny fists braced before her taking a fighting stance.

"Oh how sweet. You two lovers?" the cat monster asked, bitterly sweet. Both parties shot the monster a glare.

"Nani are you anyways? Why attack a defenseless child?" Usagi demanded, her anger giving her more courage.

"She was targeted for her pure heart." The monster purred, licking her paw like hands smugly.

Both parties narrowed their eyes at such a target, "Demo, she's a child!" Usagi defended.

"Doesn't matter. Where ever there might be a talisman I go." The cat responded with a sly smile.

Both Usagi and Mamoru narrowed their eyes even more.

"Even at the risk of an innocent…surprise, surprise. You evil beings stoop to new levels all the time!' she shouted in righteous anger.

"Whatever. Now where is the brat?" it demanded. Hearing her moaning in the next room she slapped both Usagi and Tux away with her tail as she flew through hallway to the dark room. It was the sounds of the child's panic filled screaming that brought Usagi out of her stunned moment. Charging into action once again, dashing down the hall and straight into the darkness without a single thought to her own wellbeing.

Rushing the monster she managed leap upon its back, wrapping her arms in a kind of strangle hold around it's neck. The monster stumbled back but it was to late. The prize had been retrieved, a sparkling rose color crystal hovered over the now near dead corpse of the little girl, slumped against the back wall. Just as the rest of the senshi charged into the room. Mars fired a Mandala at her, while Venus complemented her attack with a Crescent Beam.

The room lit up instantly by the pulsing lights of their powers, as the Youma struggled to get Usagi off her back. Screaming in fury that she had so many distractions the cat monster whipped her tail at two of the senshi's powers. Causing them to boomerang back at them, before fisting her right hand around Usagi's neck and throwing her right back at Tux, just as he entered through the doorway.

He caught her easily, then set her back on her feet taking a quick survey of her body to make sure she was unharmed. His mind reeling at how reckless she was being, fueled by her emotions and thinking irrationally. She was going to get herself killed at this rate.

"Now leave me alone!" she bellowed, aiming to take the brightly glowing crystal like object from the child.

"Never!" stated an outraged Usagi. Face flushed and beaded with sweat as it had taken all that she had just to pull that Youma off the child.

Feeling helpless and needing to do something she went for another strike, screaming with rage, her emotions now running rampant and unrestrained. Where were her powers, why had they forsaken her? When the cat monster lashed out its claws against her. It was Tux that came in and blocked the attack with his cape, taking the brunt of it himself. His cloak torn and ripped he tried yet again to order his love to leave only for her to refuse.

"I want to fight with you. I want to protect everyone, I want to protect you!" she cried out, her eyes wet with fear. He felt like choking up at the feelings she evoked within him. But she was being just plain dangerous right now! As long as she couldn't transform she was benched from fighting in battles.

"Nani? No matter." The cat monster spat whipping her tail out once more.

Tux saw the attacked coming, swinging Usagi into his arms he leaped into the air. The monster's attack caught Jupiter mid Kata. Her arms crossed with electricity coursing up and down her arms ready to be released. The Youma's tail wrapped around Jupiter's arms just as the woman sought to send her attack.

"Nell, Nell, Nell!" The youma cried, as black energy coursed down her binding tail and jolted Jupiter a good one.

The Brunette arched her back and screamed as the dark energy exploded over her body.

"Jupiter!" Usagi wailed, now writhing to be free of Tux's bracing arms. As he held her back out in the hall.

In any other situation he'd be finding her writhing form incredibly sexy and a turn on, but right now her writhing form was scaring him. He didn't want to lose her and her blind need to fight for the people she loved most seemed to be over powering her logical thinking.

"Stay here!" He grasped both of her shoulders, staring directly into her tear-filled eyes. She broached no defiance of his order, he gave her shoulders a light shake wanting to make sure she would obey him this time.

"Usagi..."He questioned.

Usagi cast her head to the side, face red with anger and frustration. She couldn't promise him she would stay put. She just could not sit back and let her friends fight without her. She had to deal with that enough when Diamond had had her, not anymore.

Tux growled at her silent defiance, then dashed back into the room. Leaving her standing on trembling legs in the relative safety of the hall. Staring forlornly at the shadows within the doorway. Her mind lost to raging thoughts, about why she couldn't transform. What had gone wrong? Was it her crystal or her?

When Tux charged back into the room, Jupiter was recovering from her attack. Rising back up to her feet, looking a little singed but still in the fight.

Venus was dancing with the youma her love me chain glowing brightly. While Mars cast several columns of fire towards her, the agile Youma was easily leaping and flipping away from them, laughing mockingly as she kept the senshi at bay.

"Mercury...let's see how well our friend does in avoidance of us if she can't see." Tux offered with a sly smile.

Mercury for her part had been attempting to gather information on her computer to find the Youma's weaknesses. She cast Tux a fearful look.

She didn't like this! If she cast a 'Mercury bubble blast' in such close quarters inside a building it would put her team at risk of accidentally attacking one another.

"You better have a damn good plan...because tactically speaking it's not a sound attack for this situation." Mercury commented, clipping her computer to her hip on the small magnetic strip her fuku now came with along with her power upgrade.

Calling forth her powers, Mercury began to defensive kata to produce the ice fog.

"Earth Shaking!" A woman's roar rebounded through the room. A raging ball of glowing energy came careening down from a nearby window. The stair case and upper roof to the room was partially destroyed. So one could see the huge set of windows on the second floor.

Usagi had just garnered enough courage to disobey her beloved and had crept to the doorframe to keep tabs on her friends. If they ever got into a dire situation she would do all that she could to save them. Including placing her life before theirs. Her face lit up in the unknown power's glow, at it slammed into the back of the Youma. Who had been distracted with dealing with a dual attack from Mars and Venus.

The ball of energy sent the monster flying into the far wall.

"Deep Submerge!" Another woman's voice rang out, more gentle yet just as fierce. Then a raging ball of water exploded against the Youma's exposed back. The Monster screamed in agony as the two immense powers consumed it. Then crumbled to the ground in a mess of tiny puzzle pieces.

A mere puzzle was left in her place, with a strange glowing egg slipping from the paper and cardboard remains. Only to crack open releasing a negative energy that went unnoticed as the defenders were now busy confronting two new Guardian's.

"Nani was that?" Jupiter asked. The senshi having regained themselves from the blast of the two senshi's powers. It was the simple pure energy coming from the little girl's pure heart that drew Usagi and everyone else's attention to the two mysterious figures near the window. They leaped to the floor before the pale and slow dying little girl, still slumped in the shadows against the far end of the wall.

The senshi were graceful and elegant in their movements, perfectly in sync with one another as they moved. The taller of the two with short dusty blonde hair and sky blue eyes, with a beauty both strong like a man's, yet graceful like a woman's. She was in a dark blue fuku with a yellow bow. Her tiara holding a light blue crystal the shimmered in the faint light of the room. She held a passion in her eyes that was fierce, and a grim expression that spoke of long hours of dark contemplations over the future.

Her companion, had long aqua green hair that was thick and wavy like the ocean. With soft gentle green eyes that held compassion and strength. Dressed in a dark green Fuku with dark blue bow, her tiara holding her own aqua green crystal glowing faintly as the her powers settled like the calming of the ocean after a storm. They were hovered over the glittering rose crystal the Youma had pulled from the girl's body, scrutinizing it for some unknown power.

"Not a talisman, nani a wasted trip." The feminine figure with ties to the ocean commented softly to her partner. Gently tossing the pure heart back to the little girl. Usagi didn't accepted that though. It was to careless for her tastes.

"Nani are you doing? If your senshi which I assume you are by the looks of it then we should be fighting together! It seems that your concern is nearly the same as theirs is!" she protested. The Youma had been concerned only with the crystal and not the girl's life. These callous Guardian's seemed the same and it was making her furious. The shorter haired figure whose features couldn't be distinguishable to the other across the room, through the heavy shadows of evening now blanketing the far side of the room spoke.

"Don't misunderstand." The authority in her voice rivaled Rei's cold business like tone. It was the tone she used to get the girls emotions under control when they were trapped in a pinch.

"You're a senshi, there's nothing to misunderstand. At least tell us where you get your orders from. We can work together. A common goal to keep the innocents safe." Usagi supplied.

"Our goal is to - " The taller senshi began but the other senshi grabbed her gloved hand in warning, "Our goal is none of your concern. When it pertains to you then we'll talk." Her voice was gentle yet stern.

This outraged Usagi, "Bull! Anything that pertains to an innocent victim is our business. It's MY business!" she saw the narrowing in both sets of eyes.

The taller senshi began to laugh softly at Usagi. "Who are you to judge us, to command us?! A mere human."

"I am the Guardian of the Moon! Princess Serenity and the future ruler of the Silver Millennium!" She ranted back, placing her hands on her hips as if she was in a very royal, very irritated manner.

"If I were you I'd train myself better. You can't even transform, as you are now. You are just a liability to your friends." The cold toned senshi stated.

While her companion started to snicker. "Honestly, you our princess...our future queen? If that is so, then we truly are doomed."

Usagi stood completely aghast and humiliated before them, her face flaring she cast her head down to the marble. How could see make them see, making them believe her when she couldn't transform. Her heart ached like a piece was missing, her own powers...her crystal had forsaken her...why!

At feeling his beloved's stress and hurt feelings it caused Tux to step forward. Hearing the cold words from one, and other's flippant behavior felt very threatening, "Enough!" He moved towards Usagi, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. Standing in her overalls and pink t-shirt she really didn't make much of a commanding presence. Looking more childish and weak then anything to that of a senshi.

But he believed in her, this was just a hitch. They would figure out what was happening and fix this. He just needed her to stay hopeful. These senshi were already placing doubt and self-deprecating emotion inside of her with their hurtful remarks.

The senshi with shoulder length hair responded, seeing the protective nature his body seemed to hold when he thought her partner had threatened his intended. "Nothing of concern, to you earth prince or the Inner Guardian's. You all have your mission and we have ours." They leaped away, to fast for even Tux to try and catch.

"Their gone." Mars stated stunned. Mercury took out her computer, "No negative readings from them, their definitely sailor senshi. The readings are like ours, demo, but way stronger." The girls looked to her. "Which means their powers are to." Venus iterated. They then saw Usagi guide the pure heart back inside the little girl.

"She'll be fine now, just passed out." Mercury stated scanning the little girl's vitals. "But if a pure heart remains outside of a person body for to long...they will die." She finished her expression grim.

"I feel like we know them. Like we've met before." Usagi told them.

"If their senshi then we probably have, demo, when and where?" Venus questioned.

"Well we don't all remember everything from our past lives…maybe Luna and Artemis can shed some light on them." Jupiter suggested.

Usagi nodded, "I'm going to stay with the girl and make sure she gets home safe." The senshi nodded and left her and Tux alone who quickly de transformed back into this grey pants and dress shirt.

_What a week this is becoming…_

(Sitting together with the little girl in my arms Mamo - chan spoke.

"They knew who I was Usako." Mamoru stated thoughtfully, well I nodded, "But they didn't believe me, they couldn't sense who I was." I pursed my lips, it was like everything that had made me the princess had be ripped away from my soul. I felt empty inside, I wanted to take my broach out of my pocket and check on my crystal. But I was to terrified to look. If it was damaged or worst tainted...I knew I would completely unravel right then and there. I had to keep my head, so I forced myself to wait until I was safe in my own room to check.

"Yeah…is it possible for there to be two 'bad' senshi? NO! There can't be!" I couldn't comprehend the objective for a senshi to go dark side.

"Maybe their fighting the good fight demo, they just have different methods. I mean I was practically fighting against you all till I realized we had the same common goal." He told me, trying to come up with a logical reason.

"I know…" I hoped it was just that.

"Oh that reminds me!" he looked startled to my near outburst. "It occurred to me while I was in the future that the beginning of our relationship pretty much started out with both of us arguing or poking fun at one another." He looked a tad nervous at where this was going.

"Yeah…?" he nearly asked.

"So why not just admit how you felt early on? You went about it the fifth graders route of telling me you liked me." I commented with a playful smirk, making him blush profusely.

Looking at me he smiled, "You were and still are unlike anyone I've ever met before. You brought it out of me, you know. With your adorable childish antics. Sticking your tongue out at me...stomping away all huffy and out raged. Plus towards the end, before we went to the Starlight Tower, I was starting to like you…or rather realize that I liked you the whole time. It stunned me and I lashed out in fear. Thus the teasing..."

I nodded in understanding.

"Plus…" now he looked like he had a grin to his face before he looked back to me, "You were and are pretty hot and sexy when you're all riled up." My eyes widened before I burst out in surprising laughter.

It woke the little girl up, "Where – where's the monster?!" she asked frantically. "Gone, the sailor senshi defeated her." I explained. She calmed down and soon enough we were all three taking as many cats as possible to the animal shelter. Once again I managed to get home by dusk, as Mamo – chan walked me home. "That was an exhausting day." I mused. "Yeah…we'll probably have a senshi meeting about it tomorrow after school sometime." I agreed with him as the front door opened.

"Try not to worry to much about not transforming today...your crystal could be tired out from the last battle and might just be still recouping. Check it over and let me know alright." He gripped my shoulders encouragingly. Our mental link alive with his comfort.

It was papa, "Time to come in Usagi – chan." He only gave Mamo – chan a contemplating look before gesturing me inside. Once again I felt sad that I couldn't even kiss Mamo – chan goodbye as papa looked on stern. Head falling down I walked inside, wondering if something had been shifted within the house now. Papa didn't look to happy tonight. Hopefully it was just something work related.

_Mamo – chan come back again tonight…_

_Maybe around midnight, I have some studying to do for an exam…_I mentally agreed as I walked inside. _Just in case I don't…_he started to iterate as I could feel his hand through our link caressing my cheek before gently giving me a kiss through it as well. I smiled.

"About our conversation yesterday Usagi – chan." I looked back to papa. His face and demeanor was anything but approving.

"I'd be more inclined to accept your words if it weren't for the phone call to the house that I heard on the answering machine." To this I frowned, "Nani?" I asked. It was to this that he nearly looked ready to blow his head off at, "BIRTH CONTROL?!" he raged out. It felt like the house shook with it. "I…" how was I supposed to explain this? "Your already sleeping with that man!" he demanded.

_Remember what mama told you!_

I had to sooth his temper, "No, no I'm not sleeping with him." About the biggest lie ever, "It's for cramping papa." He cooled down a bit in confusion, "Nani?" I withdrew a breath that I was holding, "Cramps papa. Birth control isn't just for, THAT, it also helps make cramps easier to bear. Or in some cases takes them away completely. It also helps with mood swings." Now he looked a bit ashamed for how he blew his top.

"It does?" he asked now deflated. "Hai. Why else would mama have me get on them?" I asked.

As if hearing her name mama came around the kitchen's corner, "Kenji – san!" now he bowed his head, "I had Usagi – chan get on them due to her cramping. It'll be easier for her when at school. She wouldn't have to spend half a week in the nurses office due to cramping or headaches from the 'red dragon' alone."

He sighed, "I should have been told." He defended.

"It's a female thing between a mother and daughter." Mama told him.

_Thank you mama…now to get some dinner in before study time…and to face my crystal..._


	3. transformation blues & mutated vaccums

**damonika2009:** as far as Uranus & Neptune see it, without her transforming right now, she's a weak human. But things will change…eventually. As for Owen & Amber, their devious but things are more interconnected than you might think.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: I believe I changed what you mentioned before so thanks for the heads up.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: She originally did but 'Shaydoe' gave me an idea and I went with it.

**AimlesslyGera:** I think I did give Mamo his GPS on Usa. oh and don't worry on the 'blonde' one it, took me a second to explain that so 'shaydoe' would know for a better description for the audience. Lol!

**yamifangirl09** (**Guest**): thank you so much, we do, do our best!

**silverfaerie91** (**Guest**): honestly that's a bit later on, I wanted to try and give some good mamo/usa scenes before bringing 'chibus interuptus' back in.

**witchoftheforest** (**Guest**): he's making up for lost time! LOL! Plus I figure that now that their on an intimate basis he'll be less able to control himself.

**thunderkitty902** (**Guest**): that was a last minute throw in. lol! I just thought, she's still a minor,doc's leave that type of information on answering machines….I think.

**moonbella09022** (Guest): glad you love it!

**dragonlady08** (**Guest**): wow, better huh! Like I mentioned above I'm trying to give our couple some time together before she comes back in. before they have to get creative with sex spots and timing issues with her.

**warriorqueen** (**Guest**): thank you!

**exeterchickxx** (**Guest**): lol, here's more.

**mizzladyoflondon** (**Guest**): just wait for her, but it will be a little while.

**LoveInTheBattleField, mistressofbakura (Guest):** here's your new ch/ep!

Wow 15 reviews, lets see if we can top that now! Read & review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.3

Usagi found herself out on her balcony, as the full moon rose over the trees across the street. The gently light of her guardian gave little solace this evening. It seemed cold and unfeeling as it ascended into the dark velvet sky. Usagi leaning tiredly against the cement railings of her balcony, the warm fall wind dancing through her free flowing golden hair. Dressed in a pink collared night shirt and pants, the breeze played with her pants wide cuffs and tickled up her bare back as it snapped the loose fabric of her night shirt.

She was just staring down at her golden broach in her hands. To frighten yet to open it, to see what she feared.

"Usagi?" A maternal voice echoed up to her softly.

"Oh...Luna." She collapsed to the balcony floor before her dark furred advisor. Tears threatening as she regarded the sympathetic brown eyes of her cat. "I heard what happened." Luna sat primly, noticing how her charges shoulder's sagged. Lightly clutching her broach in her lap.

"I can't transform and…oh hell…I'm even to scared to look at my crystal. How pathetic am I?" She admitted and asked, head downcast in shame.

"Usagi..." Luna moved in under her gaze, giving her an encouraging smile.

"You need to stay strong, you can get through this. Let's look at it together, then. Okay." Luna offered, sitting patiently before her bent knees.

Usagi took a couple deep breaths, then set her shoulder's firm. Closing her eyes she swiftly flipped open the jeweled top. Luna glanced down, finding the crystal was murky and dull. Usagi slowly peeked one eye open then the other, taking a shuddering breath as she too viewed the sick looking silver crystal.

"What happened to it?" She breathed, her voice breaking in sorrow. Valiantly holding back her tears as she pleaded with her guardian for the answers.

"I don't know..."Luna surmised, frowning curiously at the weakened crystal. Never on the moon had she seen the crystal this way before but she also had never seen it used to the magnitude Usagi had used it to before either. It seemed it had strengthened since the moon. But right now, its strength seemed to be hiding.

"I know we had a big talk about the final battle with Wiseman that night you came home. You said Sapphire gave you a dark crystal shard to protect you?" Luna offered, her feline mind grasping on the most likely hypothesis.

"Yes...It was destroyed..." Usagi breathed, trying to settle her broken voice.

"Now you are not so certain?" Luna raised her subtle eyebrows.

Usagi began to rub her chest, were she had felt that strange heat after the shard had been shattered. She remember so very little of what happened when the void had overtaken her. Seeking to bring clarity to the murky half formed memories of that time. She settled her pounding heart and focused upon the past hidden in her mind. She was left with only a sickening feeling, as the memories remained hidden.

Shaking her head at Luna, she was just so uncertain about everything.

Luna hummed in a disgruntled way, then patted her knee with her paw attempting to soothe her anxieties.

"We will work it all out, please don't fret to much. Have hope, we always succeed." Luna smiled in her feline way, showing her sharp teeth.

Usagi gave her a weak smile and nod. She would have to bring up this new hitch in her powers at the next scout meeting.

It was Saturday night when the next monster now as the girls had dubbed 'daimon' came out to play. Attacking a sports car dealership no less, a modern building out in a neighboring ward. It was known for its more luxurious apartments and modern architectures. It had all the trendy stores and up-scale restaurants. A larger more trendy ward then the more traditional Azabu, it was also much further away.

Shibuya, held one the largest parks in Tokyo and had drawn the girls out many times during the summer for picnics and festivals. But this time it had drawn them to battle. The dealership was a huge complex of steel, with a massive front window that took up the whole front. Displaying all manner of pricey convertibles and flashy race cars. The youma turning out to be made of car metal in angular, with rubber tires on it's wrists and ankles, looking like some psychotic robot with a human like head. Being just as fast and sturdy as a vehicle itself.

Racing around the gallery, smashing into the other cars and just destroying the place. Making it hard to kill, and even harder to catch. The senshi kept it on the ropes, after it attacked a middle aged salesmen who had been working late finishing up paperwork. Catching the older gentlemen, dressed in his beige suit and tie. Just as he left his office at the back spacious front gallery of cars. Now his body was slumped in the shadows of the faint evening lighting within the dealership.

His pure heart sparkling in the dull orange haze of the spot lights that once illuminated the now crushed and smashed remains of the display cars. Usagi for her part had managed to obtain a fire extinguisher and was guarding the body as well as she could. Dressed in a simple short white sundress, with a layered skirt. That fell just below her hips and dusted her upper thighs. She had been doing a good enough job guarding until a stray crescent beam exploded into the drywall beside her and sent her screaming and flying over the walls of some nearby cubicles.

It had given the Youma a goofy view of her underwear as she made a magnificent swan dive into the portable make shift office space.

As her team mates began to fight amongst themselves blaming and throwing verbal barbs at one another. They were getting more and more frustrated with each other, until the new senshi arrived. Still hiding in the shadows obscuring their features. Though at this point Usagi suspected they choose those spots for a good reason. They didn't want to be known who they were as senshi till they felt it necessary.

They vanquished the 'diamon' fast enough, leaving the inner scouts and Usagi gaping in awe at how powerful they were. Taking a quick look at the man's heart crystal, deeming it not quite pure. They were fast and efficient, putting the inner's to shame with how smoothly they worked with one another.

The two senshi disappeared while Usagi was once more left to pick up the pieces. Guiding the heart crystal back into its owner, "Why do they choose to do it past midnight?" Usagi complained as they made their way down the late night street, leaving the dealership in ruins behind them. She was still sleepy from barely having fallen asleep. Having gotten used to sleeping by Mamoru made it more difficult to fall asleep by herself at night, "Evil never sleeps I guess." Mars complained equally tired.

"But until we get your crystal healed, I would prefer not have to babysit you in a Youma battle." she finished bitterly.

Usagi gave her a dirty look, already feeling like a weakling and in the way. But after years of fighting she just couldn't stay away. She needed to keep her friends safe in any way she could no matter what. She was no longer the sympathetic spectator for tragic events as she had been. Now she had to be involved, had to help prevent the evils from taking over her home. Otherwise she would never be able to forgive herself.

But things were not right between her girls, they seemed more volatile and easy to anger. Even she was noticing that her temper was flaring more often around them. They were not functioning very well as a team either. Their usually smooth bond now feeling jagged and fragile.

"I get it Mars! You don't need to rub it in as to how useless I am now!" Usagi shot back.

"Question is why do they have to attack when I'm on nearly the other side of town?" Mars continued on. Usagi looked to her, "I seem to recall making the same statement a year ago and you brushed it off as an excuse." Mars glared at her. Though she knew full well that Usagi was right. She was constantly on her, back in the early days. She had been getting better, but with the nightmares and now Usagi's crystal issues. She was right back at having her annoyance levels primarily focused on Usagi.

"Let's get home." Mercury stated, ending the conversation and wanting to get home herself. She didn't feel like dealing with any more evil tonight. The battle having taken its energy out on the senshi even after they got the pure heart back to its kind hearted owner.

Deciding to use the rooftops to get back home the Senshi left Usagi far behind. She jumped on the nearest bus heading for Azabu-juban and made it back into familiar territory as half past three am rolled around.

She was just leaving the bus when she felt Tuxedo mask behind her. Smiling impishly as she no longer felt her previous need for sleep. She was now energized by lack of sleep her head buzzing in that over tired state. They had been discussing her crystal for days and his worries about her continually getting involved in the fights anyway. It was getting tiresome. Straining their relationship and creating quarrels. She had told him she needed a break from the worry, so he wasn't to bring it up again till she did.

She just needed him to back off, trust her and just love her. That she would figure this all out in time. She needed his support and not an over protective boyfriend who didn't seem to trust that she had any common sense. He had relented, stating he would still be watching over her. That was all she wanted. For the last few days things had gone back to normal, they were bantering and playing with each other as they had before. Before all this stress had befallen them.

"Usagi?" he called out, leaping from a nearby roof top as the bus drove away. She yelped startled as he picked her up in his arms and leaped away into the night. She hung on tight as her caped guardian kidnapped her from the street. Giggling and pressing her face into the soft cotton of his shirt. Closing her eyes and basking in his warmth and the subtle earthy scent he carried. In time her ride came to an end, as he deposited her onto a roof top far from home.

It overlooked the shimmering nighttime waters of the bay. She stood in the moonlight admiring the view. With the rainbow suspension bridge stretching out of view over the inky dark water, the blinking lights of the three man made islands sparkling out on the delta, looking like a small city unto itself. It was breathtaking, with three grande tower's rising up to the stars. The various other smaller tower's and complex's huddled around them like children seeking a parent's strong protection from the world.

A cold wind blew off the water, dancing her twin tails about as she was enthralled with mysterious new area.

She felt his strong hands upon her shoulders, drawing her back from the strange eerie feelings that those man made islands were creating within her. Shaking her head to clear away the last of the odd emotion, the view that was once beautiful had warped in her mind to something threatening. Those three islands were not right.

"What is that place?" She questioned in a hush, gripping one of his hands in hers.

"Sankakusu, the new reclamation area just off Tokyo bay. It's got a-lot of new restaurants and apartment complexes. It's supposed to be really nice over there." Tux responded.

Usagi wasn't so sure, but she would have pondered it more if Mamoru hadn't had ulterior motives to bringing her all the way out here.

"Now what's a damsel to do, now that a roguish thief in a Tux has captured her and stolen her away to some obscure rooftop? Hmmm." Tux grinned, he had missed the fight which irked him, but had promised himself to trust in her, she was okay again that was all that mattered. They had been fighting a-lot lately over little things and he just wanted them back on proper footing again, he didn't want to loose her over anything small ever again.

This whole situation was a spur of the moment thing, when he saw her getting off the bus in Azabu-juban. He had an opportunity to play with her and he wasn't going to waist it.

"Ohhh, well. Let's see..." She wriggled away from his grasp, darting across the large rooftop laughing coyly.

"Oh...Usagi..." A tell tall 'come out, come out where ever you are' in his voice. He headed off in her general direction, his dress shoes tapping smartly on the cement roof. Having circled around behind the series of air circulating ducks for the warehouse beneath them. She jumped him from behind, but due to his exceeding strength he turned her around and pinned her beneath him on the roughness of the roof.

"Does this rouge thief have intimate intentions towards his treasure tonight?" she asked in a sing song voice, "Like you don't!" he challenged. With one leg she surprised him by throwing him over her head. Laughing smugly at how easily she had him off of her.

(See...not a damsel in distress anymore, am I. Even when human I can still defend myself. I really must thank Makoto someday for the more intense training regiments she's putting me through for hand to hand combat.)

Regaining her balance she got as far as one of the cooling units on the roof before he captured her. Pinning her to it from behind as his body lovingly imprisoned her. "Tuxedo Mask…" she groaned in longing, as he began groping her. Circling a hand around front and massaging a breast through the tight, cotton fabric of her bodice. As he turned her around, she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "You know, I've always had this whisking away fantasy of us on a roof to." Usagi replied. A coy smile on her face.

(I can't believe were about to do this! On a rooftop no less. I can feel my need for him growing steadily. Plus it's so exciting. Two lovers, one a hero, one a damsel, the hero makes the damsel his and only his in the most passionate of ways, ah so romantic. Alas…this would have been so much better, if I was transformed into Moon.)

Usagi cringed as those disappointed thoughts plagued her, she quickly cleared her head she would enjoy this with him as Usagi. That fantasy can come true later when she got her powers back. She wasn't going to give up she get to the bottom of what going on and fix what was wrong with her crystal.

Tux grinned, "Ever heard the saying, reality is better than fantasy?" she smiled knowingly as his head dipped below her lips, kissing her chin before lowering into her heaving chest. "Tuxedo Mask…" she groaned, grasping his head in her hands. He looked up and about, making sure no one could see them in this compromising position. It was enough that the country of Japan saw the hero's as a couple, that was something he could live with and like.

But with his Usako now human, if anyone saw him with her like this and it got in the papers or the news? A whole slew of rumors of Tux being a cheating bastard on Sailor Moon, though no one knew they were one in the same, would ruin his reputation. Not to mention HOPING they wouldn't discover Usagi's true identity. That would ruin her life.

But he was also by nature a private man, and if her senshi or even Luna or Artemis were to find out that they had been caught having sex on a rooftop by spectators no less and it made the front cover, Luna would go ballistic and use her mind melt thing to have Usagi's parents send her off to an all girl's school in TimBuckToo or worse...Canada. It wasn't something he would have entertained the thought of. The closest all girl's boarding school was closer to where her aunt from her mother's side lived. Which was nowhere near Tokyo.

He could just imagine the headlines now 'Tuxedo Mask and Unknown Female, caught in heated embrace on rooftop'. 'What will Sailor Moon Say...Is the romance over?" And that was the Sunday school version. He was sure the papers would want to print something less tasteful, something to get the readers going and wanting to purchase the next article. Part of him internally groaned at that, not needing to hear about that from anyone.

Usagi had joked one time that she was surprised her father didn't send her there the moment she started to notice boys. He had laughed but now…not so much. "You sure?" he asked even as he slipped his hand beneath her short skirt. Feeling the soft contours of her underwear beneath. He growled in possessiveness. "Mine…" Grinning like a wolf having cornered his prey.

She groaned in submissiveness to his declaration, "Always…" she managed to mutter. As all privacy matters on the rooftop gone from his mind.

He pressed her into the large iron wall of the cooling unit, they had managed to find themselves against. Holding her eyes steady with his as he slowly pressed himself against her, showing her how excited he was to have her alone up here with him. She grinned playfully as she felt his hardness press into her lower stomach, bracing her hands against his dress shirt as he ground against her, slowly spreading her legs.

Taking a steel tipped rose he pressed the flower against her lips then trailed it seductively slow down her neck. Lightly enticing her with the sharp yet gentle pressure of its stem. The lethal seduction had her whole body on fire in moments, shivering under its subtle touch. He hadn't told her yet but he was rapidly becoming addicted to being with her. She was like a drug he couldn't live without.

"Mamo – chan." She whispered against him, her words feather soft as only he could hear them, "No." he responded huskily.

She opened her eyes, "Tuxedo mask." She smirked at his playful mood. It wasn't till the rose drifted downward, between her breasts, tickling the soft aroused flesh there. That she began to understand his intention with said weapon. He admired her with short shallow excited breaths how her swells rose and fell nervously. Gooseflesh spreading over her skin, along with that beautiful blush he so loved, when she got sexually worked up. That he swiftly lifted her skirt up enough to see what he wanted to cut and where.

Looking about and not seeing any human life through the windows of the surrounding buildings, he gently cut open her white bikini panties. Slicing slowly along each hip from beneath her skirt until the flimsy garment floated harmlessly to the rooftop.

Her breath hitched at the action, eyes widening in surprise as he destroyed her underwear.

"Tuxedo..." She started in an anxious hiss, her breath catching and head craning back in pleasure as his fingers immediately took up residence inside her. They worked their magic on her as she began to rise up higher and higher in to the clouds of bliss. Watching her expressions change in a kaleidoscope of intense feelings, he wanted more from her. With a spin of his fingers his steel tipped rose appeared once more. Deftly taking the point to the low rounded neckline of her dress, slicing it away all the way down to the top of her skirt.

"Aie Ya!" Usagi wailed in panic, as he ruined the front of her dress that hid her wonderful breasts from him. Seeking to have him see reason, she wove her fingers into his thick hair along his ears. As he was now lowering his head to tend to the next order of business. She was desperately wanting to talk to him about this. At this rate his unquenched lust was going to have her walking home naked!

(There goes my dress...)

Then another soft tearing sound whispered into the night. Then she suddenly felt her bra release in the middle, revealing her breasts to the moonlight.

(And there goes my bra...)

"Tux...ahhhh...oh, yeah...that's good." She moaned as all further protests flew right out her mind as he sought to taste her pebble soft nipples once more. He drew her left breast into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue before gently nipping at it with his teeth. It elicited a gasp of pleasure, the slight amount of pain making her become even more wet, as his fingers slid in and out with ease.

All the blood that once occupied her mind, now surged downward to where he was probing, leaving her light headed and trembling as her core began pulsing with need. She bit her lip in pleasure, trying hard not to shriek out from it.

The slight sting from before made her become more bold as she lightly trailed her hand down, undid his black slacks and slipped her hand inside. She felt his rigid staff becoming more erect with the glory of her touch. Practically feeling his own physical response as if it were her own. She knew the effect she had when his own fingers became rougher. Penetrating deeper within her, exciting her and making her body go crazy for want of him. One hand flailed away from the side of his head to knock the top hat off and grip his hair on top in her clutches.

The feel of her pulling his hair, massaging him eagerly below, all around making him hornier than any woman ever had. It only made him more determined to bring her to orgasm twice. First with hands then with the rod he was currently holding back from taking his pleasure for himself.

"Usagi…" he mumbled against her other breast. He suckled hard on the orbs, the slight pain told her of the new possessive marks now adorning her flesh.

She relished in them. They made her feel taken, in a way that was simple and private yet the visibility was meant for other guys to back off. Nine times out of ten…it worked. Plus, she loved the sensations of him giving her one. She loved feeling her skin in that pleasure pain mode as he nibbled and even gently bit into her. He coated them to not only have his saliva but also his markings on them.

Though they were still able to be hidden, away from the prying eyes of her parents or teachers for that matter. Other students, not so much on the hiding part. Male students would look for that type of thing. At least the ones that were interested. If it wasn't physically visible then they'd look for a promise ring or bracelet. Wanting to ensure they weren't pissing in someone else's pool…so to speak.

Rising up from her breasts, he took in the look of her aroused lip biting that started to turn him on to no end. Once she released the small amount of flesh from her imprisoning teeth he saw how the there was a small tear from where she'd bitten into it. A tiny droplet of blood encompassed her bottom lip. Knowing that she was biting back that much pleasure from being screamed out from her lips had him rock solid.

He leaned forward and with a literal growl he swooped in and crush his lips to her, taking in the coppery taste and sucking on the bruised flesh. Making every part of her his own. No matter what it was.

Feeling her close to release he teased her by removing his hand and lips before dropping down to his knees in near supplication. She was panting with anticipation as she watched him kneel. Right before he gripped her strong legs and pulled her forward, she cried out in delight, as his lips and tongue were eager to taste her sweetness once more. However he didn't get to far, after suckling on her clit she let out a startling yelp that pulled even his own attention from her.

Looking up to her from her short skirt in front of him he could hear her words loud and clear…in his mind_…oh kami, Tuxedo mask…Mamo – chan…_her legs trembled, making him grip them more intently_…eat me out…_the filthiness in her minds voice had him shocked beyond anything and losing all his control. Whatever inclination he had to draw this madness out went right out the window upon hearing that sexy voice of hers.

It was so full of lust and all for him. He took a moment to compose himself, trying to in some form control his raging need for the girl in front of him. But seeing her all ready for him to take her, he could not contain it. Standing back up she whimpered from the loss only to be lifted from her feet and shoved near violently on his length. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as they both started to move in unison.

_You want me to take you? Shove myself inside of you till we become one person?_ He asked her mentally, while driving his hips deeper within her. The need to have himself within her, to sate their every fantasy like desire on the roof over riding any care that he had that they MIGHT have voyeurs. "HAI!" she screamed out loud. He was still a bit surprised even after these few weeks that they developed this insatiable desire for one another, not to mention the things he would say to her that he'd NEVER in his life said or thought of with anyone else.

The knowledge of all that had changed between them, though for the better wasn't lost on him, as he sunk himself once more inside of her. With a notion in mind, something he didn't do often enough in his opinion, he moved his hands from her hips to squeeze her bum in a rhythmic motion right before giving said bum a tight slap, making her gasp in pleasure. "Again!" she cried out, making him harder than before. He was taken back to Jupiter's words of slapping and remembered the fantasy of slapping Usagi's ass himself.

Once, twice more he slapped her bum harder than the last. Hearing her pleasure filled shrieks and knowing he was the cause of it made his tempo run even faster than before. Slamming himself into her in a near possessed fashion, as if the devil himself wanted her and had possessed him to take her for his own without any thought to her pleasure. Though he kept up his rhythm trying his hardest to avoid hurting her.

It was the clenching of muscles that pulled him from any further thoughts as he was struggling to keep from coming just yet. Holding himself back he clenched his muscles in near agony needing to hold onto himself. He wanted her to come twice before he came. The erotic scream sent shivers to his soul, calling out and begging him to come with her. He gritted his teeth stubbornly refusing the bliss the sought to consume him, as he felt her coming. Then after a few minutes felt her relaxing her muscles again.

Her head lolled from side to side in mind numbing pleasure. "That was…wow…" a tiny giggle escaped her. "It's not over yet." He smirked, once again under control and ready to make her scream out, "This time I want to hear you scream my name, not Mamoru though." The last thing they needed was for her to scream out his real identity and un knowingly reveal whom he was to the world, or in her case worse yet, all his screaming fan girls. She had enough trouble dealing with his new 'friend' that kept lurking around.

Apparently more than once he thought he saw a girl with her hair walking by but ended up ignoring it since she couldn't possibly know where he lived. Usagi wasn't so sure on that. It was another thing she needed to talk to Umino about, perhaps the gossip king was giving out private details that he himself found out for a chance at being more popular. "Hai, Tuxedo mask…" she uttered, her voice consumed from her orgasm was now ready for him once more. "Fill me up again and again and again!"

His heart pounded in absolute love and lust_…kami Usako…_there wasn't many words to describe what her voice did to him. He felt like taking her home and showing her for the rest of the night into the next morning. It was the not so subtle image she sent him of him taking her from behind, still in the same opening, against the lower cooling unit next to them. It would be about hip height for him so if anything it encouraged him more.

Slipping out, he pulled her over, swung her around and mounted her from behind. _This what you want?_ He caressed her ass cheeks from underneath the skirt as he lined himself up. Her legs now spread out thanks to his adjustments, welcomed his positioning in with ease. Bent over he mounted her and pulsed within as her muscles clenched around him once more. He groaned in ecstasy, his length sending numerous pleasurable sensations of 'please' and 'yes' ironically as her mind sent the same messages through the link.

He speed up his rhythm un able to control it any longer, nor the need to come within her. Pulling her back up as he had been using his hand to keep her pinned down to the unit, he wrapped one hand around her stomach, using it to push her onto his yearning length, while his other hand slipped down to caress her clit and lower lips. He felt the walls tightening in on him, making him grunt with the effort of pushing himself back inside. It was so pleasurable and he wanted to come but he refused to take that from her.

It was with a sound notion that after many thrusts and jerks he felt her climax. Her juices running down his length, his thighs, till all he smelled of was her. The climax triggered his own and with a final thrust he fell over her, his body weight pinning her to the unit as he finally fell exhausted from their rendezvous on the rooftop. Caressing her body he pulled off of her, smirking with smug satisfaction as she moaned and stretched luxuriously like a content cat after being thoroughly loved.

Arching her back, her body shivered in relaxed bliss. Then she swung her head back to look accusingly up at him. He chuckled remorsefully as she turned to sit upon the steel cooling unit, mutely attempting to fix the remains of the dress, and conceal her breasts once again.

"Really...now how am I going to get home tonight...Mr!" She stated with an ironic glint in her blue eyes.

Tux could only blush and rub the back of his head, he might have gone a little to far with the fore play tonight.

"I got it!" He declared, unlatching his cape he quickly draped it across her shoulders and wrapped her up tight. The red silk was warm and luxuriously soft against her bare arms and legs. She couldn't help but moan in delight to feel it caressing her now bare stomach and breasts, thanks to Mamoru's little cutting escapade. She deftly snaked one hand out from beneath the folds to clasp the dark cape tighter around her neck. As her hero took her once more in his arms, and leaped away over the rooftops.

Feeling securely covered, she smiled, "We need to do that more often." She stated in euphoric happiness. With one hand keeping the loose cape tight to her body just under her neck, and another clutching his shoulder she rested her head against his other shoulder.

"Hai…demo, we better get you home. You still need to try and sleep tonight." He said. She smiled knowing she would only be getting a partial night's sleep without him next to her. She was still coming up with new ways to get him to come over. She just hated sleeping without him by her side now.

Wishing that her home was with him, "Tomorrow night…I'll be 'staying' at Rei – chan's temple." He smiled knowing what that meant. "So stock up on food, I'm sure after training, and school. I'll be starving. Rei also wants to do a fire reading try and find out what happened to my crystal and how to fix it."

Now that had him pausing, "Foo – oh right." She nodded, "Yeah, I am going to try commune with it. It's going to take a-lot out of me. So after school today we'll be training at the temple. You want to join us?" he wished that it was an automatic that he would be asked but seeing as how his powers were limited the girls never bothered.

"Hai. I'll be there at four. It'll give me a chance to change my clothes from classes. Then we can go to my place, and get some studying in before bedtime." She smiled in agreement, knowing he truly meant to actually study before going to bed. He knew how important her grades had become for her. A determination that he loved. Already he was wondering if he could talk to the school and see if she continued to improve that she would be a contender for early graduation, when that time came that is.

Tuxedo Mask sped across the rooftops as a phantom in the night. It wasn't till he got closer to a squat white concrete townhouse complex nearby, that he saw what he had feared from that erotic encounter. An older man, at least in his 70's had his own act going on as he had obviously been getting himself off to their little scene. Positioned behind a large telescope in his large living room window, no doubt watching the neighboring apartments. Having stumbled upon them on the rooftop instead. Of peeping into the apartments across the street.

Watching the lewd old man, cleaning himself with a towel, had Tux slap a hand to his face in mortification. The old man even had the gull to give him a thumbs up for giving him the show. "Never going to tell her that." He muttered to himself.

Usagi was far to content and warm snuggled in his arms, to notice her surroundings or her lover's turn of humiliation with the old man. Humming happily, as he took her deeper into Azabu then further onto Minato-ku.

He'd just have to figure out how to be more careful of voyeurs was all. "Fucking voyeur! Hope you enjoyed the show." He growled in anger, holding her a bit tighter and more protectively. But he was also glad that he hadn't cut her dress any more than he had. Or else the man would have gotten to see all her girlie bits to. As it was all he saw was partial breasts from a far and maybe a little bit of leg. Though that alone was enough to tempt the caped hero to see if he could mind melt the man for his intrusion. However he had no such powers and alas could not.

Soon her house came into view. He leaped her fence, then straight up to her front balcony. Depositing her onto her feet.

"See you then." Still wrapped snug in his cape, she rose up on her toes. Giving him a passionate kiss, He smiled back approvingly then vaulted the railing and dashed away into the night.

Usagi watched him go, snuggling into the cape as she retreated into her darkened room through the sliding patio doors. It would soon disappear when he powered down. She wanted to enjoy his silk cape a bit more while she could. Spreading it out on her bed she quickly pulled off the shredded remains of her clothes and tossed them in her trash can near her desk. With a delightful giggle. She hopped onto her bed fully nude, wrapping herself up in it.

She sighed with deep comfort, surrounded by his scent. Staring up at the half moon hovering out her side window. Wondering if tomorrow would see an improvement to the natural glow of the Silver Crystal. Sapphire had been less then helpful. He really didn't know how she had got that dark crystal shard. His memories of their time down in the palace labyrinth was murky at best, so she was left to deal with the consequences of the deception, she now figured was Wiseman's final parting gift.

Morning came bright and far too early for Usagi. Sprawled naked across her bed, since Tux's cape had faded away over-night. The dull sunlight from her shear drapes barely warming her body. Her skin was cold and tight from sleeping bare all night. With a shiver she quickly got moving to start her day. Deciding to head to school to see of Ms. Haruna would let her get any extra credit assignments in to help improve her GPA she threw on her uniform without thought and went off to school.

The streets were just filling with traveler's heading to off to work. The sky warming against the back drop of towers and stores. It was peaceful but oddly lonely. Mamoru hadn't bumped into her this morning on his jog, that little rendezvous was almost clockwork. With a resigned sigh she cast a sad look down the dirt alley that usually had him calling her name, and her racing up to embrace him. Met with only the barren stretch of gravel, rusty metal bins and the swaying shadows of the fall branches over-head. She turned and continued on her way.

Entering into her home room, lost in her own nervous thoughts over the Scout Meeting that afternoon. She deposited her beige satchel on her desk before spotting a shocked Ms. Haruna seated behind her large wooden desk, in mid sip of her coffee. Usagi smiled smugly and went up to her and asked, "Hi Ms. H I was curious is there any extra credit assignments I could do to make up for my absence?"

(I literally watched as my teacher, stone cold fell out of her seat at my question. I dead panned, "I know it's shocking demo, it's not that bad…is it?" I asked. Shooting straight up like a daisy she took the three steps and checked my temperature, "I'm not ill Ms. H! Demo, I do know that I have catching up to do." I stated flatly. She was shocked, "Hai, yes there are some assignments if you want." I smiled confidently, "Then bring it on!"

Once again she was in shock, nearly having to pick her jaw up off the floor. This alone told me how much improvement my GPA would need.

The class started to fill in after Ms. H gave me some assignments. Small little things to make up for. I did my best to pay attention as I tried to imagine Mamo – chan giving the lecture instead, hoping to would help improve my focus. I was blushing within 15 minutes, realizing how lewd my thoughts about him and I were becoming. Fantasies of him being my 'sub' while Ms. H was out and giving me a detention just to take me up against his desk had my pulse racing. I shook my head to calm my racy, lust filled, erotic thoughts.)

_Bad Usagi...Bad…bad..._

(It wasn't till class was over with that I heard his voice_…what's this about me taking you over your teacher's desk?_ The tone was clearly a tease. I groaned in mild embarrassment as I retrieved a few books from my locker. _Gomen if I interrupted your day of classes Mamo - chan I was just trying to make myself focus more on the subject by pretending it was you giving the lecture instead of Ms. H. Then my thoughts kinda derailed..._then I groaned again and kept this thought to myself.)

_Yeah like he'd believe that!_

(_Really? So imaging me in your class giving you a lecture gave me the image of you bent over said teachers desk with your legs propped over my shoulders as I made hard love to you?_ I couldn't help but feel a bit mortified that I had left the link fully open in class and let him see the images. I didn't mind our link, loved it even but we did agree that during class time to avoid either of us getting to aroused from it, we'd close the link off from lusty thoughts.)

_Yes?_

(I cringed inwardly. Even to my own minds eye that was crappy. It was seeing Umino pass by, in the hallway that redirected my thoughts. _Gotta go, I have a nerd to interrogate._ Shutting my locker door I made my way to him as Mamoru remarked_…don't hurt or scare the poor guy…remember he's still a friend…_I agreed to only not hurting Umino before I started to converse with him. "Umino – chan!" I greeted cheerfully.

A bit to cheerfully, even he got that I wanted some information. "Nani's up?" he asked, pushing up his thick glasses, playing things neutral till I asked directly, "Did a girl named Amber – chan ask you anything about Mamo – chan? ANYTHING?" I iterated. He looked through his little booklet, "Oh right her." He closed it, "She was very persistent that I find out when I could on your boyfriend." I nearly slapped my head.)

_And Mamo – chan wanted me to ignore it!_

("And…nani did you tell her?" I demanded, "Well I told her that he goes to Crown to talk to Motoki – san, then he goes to the temple sometimes, demo, most if not all of those times were when you were there – oh and lastly, that his apartment was in the upper district of Azabu."

I groaned, "And why did you tell her ANY of that? That's Mamo – chan's private life!" he grinned, "She's rich and pays me." I slumped my head.)

_Great, Mamo – chan's new 'fan' is paying the school gossip king also now known as the schools reporter to play private eye with my man!_

(_Nani?!_ I heard Mamo – chan ask in my mind_…hang on!_ I stated. "Umino – chan do yourself a favor, unless you want my wrath, STOP telling my boyfriend's private life or life period to that girl. She's after him for herself!" he looked to me in shock, "Opps. Gomen." I sweat dropped before walking away. _Nani's going on?_ Mamo – chan asked me. _Your 'fan' girl Amber – chan was having Umino – chan spy on you for her._ To that he gave a shocked pause before replying back. _She was having Umino – chan do nani? Never mind!_

He huffed internally_…if I see her again I'll just iterate to her how very much in love I am with you which I'm shocked she didn't get the first time I said it._ Now he was annoyed with it. _I'll go talk to her…see if she can't get it through her thick head that no matter nani, you'd never be with her._ He agreed and closed out the link as I walked up to Makoto, who was further down the hall checking her makeup with her hand mirror.

"I need your help." She looked to me, "Amber – chan is really serious about trying to hit things up with Mamo – chan. Even going as far as 'hiring' Umino – chan to follow him around."

Makoto looked stunned and pissed, tucking the mirror way in her leather satchel. "That good for nothing – let me handle this." But I stopped her, "I just need you to stand guard while I 'talk' to her this afternoon. She needs to learn that he's mine and not only am I not giving up demo, neither is he." Makoto smiled and agreed. I was a bit worried though, Mako was becoming more easy to fly off the handle lately. She could easily lose her temper and beat the poor girl down on the street.

Even Mamo-chan last night...his passion was overriding his rational thought. Though it had been incredibly hot...and I really enjoyed myself as much as enjoyed the reactions it invoked within him as well, it had been very reckless of us to make love like that on a rooftop. It was like all my friends each had their most prominent traits becoming out of control.)

I had lost my appetite with what Umino had told me I went to sit up on the roof to think. Pulling out my broach as I leaned against the chain link fence. I sighed and clutched it tight to my chest. Amy had been distancing herself from us, to wrapped up in her studies of late. Only having time for meetings and battle. Rei was turning into a raging bitch, who could never be pleased. While Mina's idol obsessions of late was making her a down right stalker. It all had me wondering? How was I changing...for the good or the bad?)

_(Right after school, Mako and I headed into Azabu to Juban High. Catching sight of her leaving the main gates, her posse of girls not yet catching up to her._

You're not getting away with spying on my Mamo – chan…though now I also have to iterate to Umino – chan NOT to give out Mamo – chan or anyone else's personal information. I just have more pressing things to deal with right now…Umino – chan can wait.

"Hi!" my voice was super sweet, to annoyingly sweet even for me. Amber took one look and knew something was up, "So you're trying the old intimidation bit huh?" she asked, cockily. "No I'm just giving you a promise of a warning." I remarked, "Save it Tsukino!" she snapped. I quirked a brow at her, "Your boyfriend will be mine soon enough. Besides all this 'he's mine' won't make a difference. According to my aunt 'your' Mamoru – san is a free man." My eyes narrowed in minor disbelief.)

_How would her aunt know?!_

("Whose your aunt?" I asked. She shrugged, "Just a friendly neighbor. She's always looking for someone I can be with, and from her estimation Mamoru – san is perfect for me. A prominent doctor and single." I narrowed my eyes recalling said neighbor weeks ago out back in the back yard. I wanted to wring that ladies neck for telling this sniveling snake that Mamo – chan was free and available.)

_Nosey neighbors!_

Usagi clenched her fists in struggle to NOT hurt the girl. Such an action could do much more harm than any good. Especially if she was looking for major improvements. A suspension on top of her already having missed weeks would do her no good and might kill her chances of graduating early. "So if you want to keep that over protective father of yours from finding out the truth about your relationship. You'll give him up…to me." Amber felt she had the blonde girl right where she wanted her.

Usagi looked ready to throttle her, it was something she loved to see. Her morning entertainment usually came in the form of rumors, in which she would laugh and belittle the blonde with her friends. It was usually over how Ms. Haruna was caught yelling at her and sending the blonde to sulk in the halls, but now that the blonde seemed to be not only arriving on time but doing better in school her source of entertainment was gone.

She needed entertainment to thrive off of at school, her life was to boring and planned. She had had Ami to torment at one point. Even going as far as pouring water into the girl's seat so she'd look like she peed her pants. Playing pranks on the mousy girl when she was taking extra classes at the High school last term had been an endless form of fun.

But once Usagi started to hang with her that became null and void, especially when soon after the new brunette girl joined in and was like a protective beacon over both girls. She wasn't dumb enough to tangle with the tall, brown haired one. Makoto actually scared her a few times. The only reason she felt any superiority now was that if Usagi's father found out she was dating and an older boy at that he'd be furious with her and force them to break it off anyways.

At this rate if Usagi handed him over she could avoid the wrath. "It isn't going to happen." Usagi answered. Amber looked up, "No matter what you do, even if Mamo – chan and I weren't together I believe he's made it VERY clear that he'd never hook up with you…EVER." The words were enough to send the angry yet confident girl back a step. Seeing the determination in her eyes she wondered if she was for once stepping onto un takeable territory.

"He just doesn't know nani he's missing yet." Amber replied, her confidence back now that her entourage was here. Usagi simply smiled, "Oh he does, believe me, and it's why he's trying to steer clear of you. By the way, I wouldn't let him see you stalking him, minor or not, he could still put a restraining order on you or worse…tell your parents that you're stalking an older gentleman that is involved with another." Amber grit her teeth as Usagi walked away, "He can put a restraining order on her?" Makoto asked with a laugh.

She threw up her hands, "I don't know, demo, I felt she deserved at least two good reasons or at least a sizable threat to stay away. I'll have to let Mamo – chan know so he can keep a more watchful eye out for her. Well we better head over to the Senshi meeting." she asked the brown haired senshi,

"Yup, when is there not one?" the question had both giggling. With the new enemy Luna and Artemis had been setting up regular meetings once again. Her problems transforming and her dull crystal was just icing on their stress filled cake.

The training and meetings were needed but sometimes the girls wondered if Luna was just setting them up so she could avoid Artemis's small time flirts. Trying to avoid her own personal feelings and concentrate solely on missions. It seemed he was becoming a bit glum a couple of times. The girls were suspecting that both of them would get a little cat action with one another, but it seemed the dark haired feline was to afraid and hot headed at times to let the poor tom in. Usagi and the rest felt bad for him.

Usagi and Makoto rushed down the sidewalk, catching up to Ami who had left a few minutes prior back at the Junior High. The short dark haired girl was so wrapped up in her recent book find she hadn't been in any sort of hurry. Ambling down the street reading happily.

"Com'on slow poke, or we'll miss the Sendai bus!" Mako called, as they rushed past her. Ami sighed in annoyance, tucking her book away in her brown leather book bag before darting after them. On their way to the bus stop in Azabu, they ran into Unazuki, "Hey Usagi – chan, Makoto – chan, Ami – chan!"

She called, just exiting a bus herself. They greeted her back, as the bus pulled away.

"Hey I just made up a whole bunch of cakes. I got a hankering for them demo, I have to many now. I'm afraid I over baked." The girl admitted, brushing some stray red hair behind her ear. Her bright green eyes were slightly misty, speaking of far more behind the baking then just over baking. She was dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a sweet sun yellow blouse, with frills along the buttons and wrists.

Makoto replied, "I've been there. Nani time do you want us over?"

"How about at seven tonight. We can make a small party out of it. Invite the other girls to there's a lot!" the red head jogged off, waving happily.

They boarded the bus, as it pulled up and headed off to Sendai. The ride passed in pleasant whispering between the three girls huddled in the back bench. When it pulled up to the Temple, they were then dashing up the stairs wanting to avoid Rei's wraith about being late.

"Seven…that gives us enough time to study for a bit before training would be near over with to." Usagi surmised as they passed under the Tori, trying to plan out the evening, "I might just skip it though." Makoto looked at her in fear before checking her temperature, "No, no fever." Usagi gave her a dead pan look before swiping her hand away, "And why would I be sick?" Makoto giggled at her expression, "Cause you never turn down free food. Especially anything sugary." Usagi bit the inside of her cheek in frustration.

_I'm not that bad!_

("Besides, you'll need your energy with Mamoru - san." That had me stopped in my tracks, "Nani?" I asked her. She turned to me, "Usagi – chan it's no surprise that you and Mamoru – san are dare I say it…intimate." I blushed a fine shade of deep tomato red, "I…" the next thing she said had me dropping my jaw in mortification, "Not to mention, as I was going home last night I heard you screaming out 'Tuxedo mask', in a not so subtle, 'my boyfriend is giving it to me' kind of way.")

_Did I really scream that loudly?_

(_I surely didn't mind…_his happy yet smug voice in my head startled me_…the professor ended the class early so I'm on my way home now…? Are you coming over for our study session? _I was torn, study with the girls or dash over to Mamo – chan's place to do some studying of his body and his of mine. The needs warred within me. "Hello earth to Usagi – chan!" Makoto snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Hang on, Mamo – chan, link." I told her. She nodded then grabbed her communicator and without prompt hit the newest button on there. Mamo- chan's face popped up, completely dominating the situation. "If you're out of classes by now then just come straight here. Luna and Artemis are cracking down on these new enemies and want us ALL to talk about it once we arrive." I narrowed my eyes in irritation at her interruption.

"Your girlfriend is Senshi-less and her crystal is broken. You can save your sex talk for later." I now blushed in mortification…again. "Oh and by the way…you two should really invest in a gag ball for Usagi – chan.")

_I died…I think I did…otherwise why did it feel like my heart was no longer beating…?_

(I could even feel Mamo – chan's embarrassment through the link right before Makoto ended the call, "I cannot believe you did that." She dragged my 'stunned' self up to the main temple. _I don't know about gag ball demo, maybe one of my ties around your mouth…_my face grew hotter at his racy thoughts. _Mamo – chan! I…_I couldn't shoot the thought down though. Shaking it from me I only sat down on Rei's bed for a few minutes before Mamo – chan came in.

He was dressed nicely in a grey suit and tie...this T.A job had my boyfriend looking hotter than usual. It was obvious he had not bothered to have gone home to change first. "Good let's get started." Luna popped up, leaping up on Rei's low table to take control of the meeting. The white tom was more sedate, settling down on the table behind Luna in a submissive role. Mamo – chan sat next to me as we both listened intently on Luna and Artemis's news of the enemy.

"Unfortunately we don't have a lot, these 'daimons' are much stronger as we've figured out…" I chimed in, "Don't forget faster to. These things are stronger, faster and seemed to actually have a bit of brain power to them. Well more than usual." Luna agreed. "Not to mention these guys are more powerful." Minako said, dress in her own school uniform with the red ascot. "If anything it seems each enemy we face grows stronger as we do as senshi." I uttered.

The girls nodded, "So if anything from this, won't it mean that the girls also will get another power up?" I looked to Luna for confirmation.

"Their power ups usually come from within. If their minds and bodies are strong enough, they will evolve to the next level all their own. Demo, sometimes in other different cases, another source of pure goodness, like the crystal can give them a boost of power enough to change and upgrade the powers…so to speak." Artemis spoke up.

"Great so unless somehow Usagi figures out how to heal her crystal and give us a power up or unless we're in a life or death battle we may not ever see it." Rei's words weren't very encouraging, flashing me a disgruntled look. Still in her own grey school uniform, leaning against the rice divider.

I sighed and bowed my head, I couldn't help but agree with that look. The state of my crystal was all my fault, I needed to fix things...and fast.

Both cats sweat dropped. "Back to the enemy…" Mamo – chan stated. "How about the next one we come across we demand a reason why. Because other than pure hearts we know nothing." We all agreed, "Well I don't see anything more being discussed on the enemy so…" Minako stood up to leave, eager to go idol hunting again. She already had several movie sites and a couple outdoor concerts to check out. When Ami pulled out her books, "Study session Minako – chan…remember?" she grit her teeth in frustration.

"I was hoping you'd forget that." Reluctantly she sat back down as we all began to work on our school assignments. For once Ami and I had a few of the same pieces to work on, "Usagi – chan I see Ms. H gave you some extra credit work." I nodded, "I have some making up to do since my weeks off." I looked over to Mamo – chan whom had a different yet still proud look on his handsome face.)

_Not to mention if I manage to graduate early…I can be with you more…even live with you…_

(His face showed how happy he would be at that. _Hai…so let's focus on studies…_I internally nodded before we set to work. Even though Mamo – chan had much different things to study for I still quizzed him on it. Which by the end of the study session I noticed I started to retain some of his study material. Most of it was confusing as hell but some of it I got and retained it. 6:30 came about fast.

We ended up having to reschedule the Fire Reading over my crystal and our training till tomorrow. Rei wasn't in the mood anyway...which really had me worried. She said her head hurt from meditating earlier this week. Her expression had been grim, all most morbid.

"Oh! We have to go over to Unazuki – chan's place!" both I and Makoto explained as we dragged all the girls and Mamo – chan out of the temple as evening was descending over the temple grounds. Heading over to the small apartment she had above the Crown that she shared with Motoki.

The apartment was a simple open space with the kitchen and living room joined very much like Mamoru's place. There were only three doorways, along the side wall. Two bedrooms and one bathroom. The siblings were polar opposites to one another and it showed in how the home was decorated. With a huge window taking up the front that overlooked the street below. The furniture was an eclectic mix of both siblings' tastes.

Motoki had his worn out beige lazy boy, before a mid-sized t.v. sitting on a nice wooden stand. That had a video game console and more game cd's then I could count. While Unazuki favored a more refined wooden rocker with a quilted pillow upon the seat. A long soft blanket hung folded off the broad back of the rocker, for when she liked to snuggle with a book in the evenings. It sat before the window, so she could gaze out at the day or evening in peace.

A lime green couch sat with Motoki's easy chair with a plain black wood coffee table between.

"Una?" I called uncertainly, since the door was unlocked and the apartment seemed empty. The gang fanned out throughout the apartment searching. We barely entered the silent apartment when Mina found her sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch.

"She's here!" she called in a panic, rallying everyone around her.

Mamo – chan carried her to her bedroom. A frilly, girly environment of idol poster's and stuffed animals. With a simple wooden cot, dressed in dark green bedding. In an instant we knew that a heart snatcher had taken her pure heart crystal. She looked like all the others pale and barely breathing. Looking more dead than alive.

"We need to find it. Ami - chan think you can locate it?" I asked. She nodded and transformed in a pulse of blue light, then pulled out her Mercury computer. As poor Unazuki began to scream and lose her mind, she was trying in vain to kill both Makoto, and myself as we sought to restrain her. She then attempted to make out with my Mamo - chan!

"Kiss...Kiss!" She wailed and writhed, reaching for a now pale and sweating Mamo - chan now standing stricken by the edge of her bed. Before Rei put an Ofuda scroll over her mouth, "I guess with her heart crystal gone she had become impure." I gave her a dead panned look. "OR her need to have that one moment of a great kiss has now been reversed to any kiss thanks to lack of her pure heart crystal." All the girls looked to me. "Well she has been talking about nothing else for week's right?" I explained, shrugging.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Nothing, that was just pretty accurate to nani I was thinking." Rei stated. "I think we should head out, find the heart crystal before the loss of it kills her."

Everyone agreed, "Here's nani direction it was going in. It'll be a start." Mercury gave us. They hit the rooftops but Mamo – chan and I took his cherry red motor bike, he had driven it from the University to the Temple. We had met the girls at the apartment after, and now we were on the evening street once more. He was sticking beside me from now on, it seemed missing that last battle had really rattled him.

Feeling that it would get us there faster, he charged off the street and down the canals. Already I knew the direction we were going in. One stop and Ami's words of 'it's in front of you' via the communicator and we ended up in front of a junk yard.

"SERIOUSLY? In there?!" I complained. Getting off the bike I saw Mamo – chan's eyes watch me sympathetically. Knowing I couldn't transform, catching sight of the Senshi leaping over the front security fence with ease.)

But he knew nothing was more important right now than making sure Motoki's little sister got her pure heart crystal back. He didn't think his best friend could handle it if they lost her to the dark forces. That took priority one. He could see the sadness and confusion in Usagi's eyes, how she gripped her broach pinned to her bow so tightly. She looked so lost right then, it was breaking his heart to see it.

("Nani?" I asked, catching sight of his penetrating stare.

"Nothing…just…nothing…I'll tell you later. We've got a pure heart to reclaim for Unazuki – chan." He muttered before transforming himself.)

_Sometimes you make me wonder…_

Once transformed he used his abilities to jump the fence with ease, Usagi in his arms. Landing on old cars and jumping like a gazelle. Spotting the two new senshi and the daimon, whom looked like a mutated elephant style vacuum cleaner. He set her down on the roof of a bent in bus, as she took in the scene. Unable to just sit in the back ground while her sister's fought she struck her pose and trusted her heart.

She may only be human right now but she believed she could still help them. Settling her courage she sought to distract the Diamon. Just as the three were about to go into an all out battle with it she spoke up, "I won't let any of you take the pure heart crystal of a young girl who obvious feels very righteous about her first kiss."

The rest of the speech was cut off as the mutated vacuum blew a whirlwind gust at her. However the two new senshi took this opportunity to get the pure heart crystal from the Youma. Knocking it to the ground several meters away. Usagi jumped for it only to get knocked over by the short haired blonde senshi in the process. "This is ridiculous! We're all senshi! Except for Tuxedo mask." Usagi pouted in outrage.

"You couldn't possibly understand!" the short blonde spoke, wrangling the slip of a girl into her arms in a strong hold position. Usagi managed to writhe like a feral cat, escaping briefly. But due to her need to NOT fight other senshi, seeing that they were ALL fighting the good fight, she didn't try as hard as she knew she should and could have. "TRY ME!" she shouted, now with the short blondes arm wrapped around her throat. "Usako!" Tux shouted.

Fear over her none senshi state and safety came to mind. He regretted bringing her in there but she would have not have had it any other way.

She tried to break free but her need to avoid battle with the other senshi left her now at a disadvantage. Cursing herself for that she tried elbowing the senshi in the rib cage but that only earned her a stronger grip. Breathing was becoming more necessary as fear of losing consciousness became more evident. Struggling to keep conscious, "We're senshi, we can work together!" she shouted desperately.

Only to find that the aqua marine haired senshi abandoned her fight with Tux to grab the pure heart crystal that was now floating just out of reach. "NO! Leave her heart crystal alone!" Usagi shouted in dismay.

Her senshi were so busy fighting the Youma back and each other, they couldn't intervene in this horrible confrontation with the mysterious new Senshi.

Tux, after his brief stand-off with the aqua senshi, ended up slamming a rose into the mutant vacuums head while she had been trying to slip past the squabbling senshi to grab the heart crystal. The aqua senshi managed to get ahold of it right as Usagi shouted at her. Looking at the heart crystal she stated, "It's not a talisman." Tux heard her mutter, but Usagi in her agony of spirits did not.

Breaking free of the other senshi's hold she went to grab the heart crystal from the aqua senshi. "You can't have it!" she shouted, with tears beading in her eyes. So very frustrated at being so powerless, and upset that her crystal was so hurt. These battles always leaving her in emotional turmoil more often now.

"Take it." They both walked off leaving both Usagi and Tux to deal with the enraged mutant vacuum, "It wasn't the talisman?" she snapped angrily. To that Usagi went, "Huh?"

"Get back here!" Jupiter exploded dashing off after the two arrogant Senshi.

"Jupiter!" Venus wailed, rushing after her hot head friend. Those Senshi were far stronger than they were. She would need back up. Mars growled and Mercury sighed, heading after the other two in hot pursuit of their new antagonists in this war.

"Talisman?" Usagi then turned to the daimon, "Why do you want with the pure heart crystals? Nani's the talismans?" her demand was met with the daimon's ire, "You know you just lost me mine so why don't I just take your in trade!" Usagi tossed the pure crystal heart to Tux as she shouted, "I'll lead her away, go now, get it to Unazuki – chan!"

He was torn between following his princess's orders and keeping her guarded. He knew she could handle herself pretty well, even as a human. But his need to have her back at all costs came first and foremost, yet he knew his best friends little sister would die without her pure crystal heart. Before he could change his mind he darted out, hoping to run into the now quite rash, and hot tempered senshi on their way there to give it to them so he could get back to his Moon princess's side.

Usagi dashed through the maze of twisted steel and rotting forgotten items, hiding around the junk yard. In a life and death version of the cat and mouse. Usagi gained the upper hand on the daimon as she was blasting anything around her in her outrage to find the pompous human girl who had called her out. "I know your still in here! I can feel the purity of your own heart crystal. It's so much stronger than that girls. Definitely stronger." She mussed.

"Kaolinite will be much pleased if I were to bring back a better, stronger pure heart." The mutant vacuum didn't see the fierce need Usagi had to destroy her.

"Can't let you do that!" she called out, venom in her voice. The daimon heard her but with the junked cars around Usagi's voice echoed making her sound like she came from around every corner. It made the daimon nervous, darting her pink eyes around trying to pin point where her prey was.

Usagi for her part was huddled in a massive corrugated metal pipe, used in the canals to redirect the flood waters. The area around her was scattered with construction materials of all size and shape. Looking like a demolished building around the pipe. Her heart was hammering in her chest, as she caught her breath. She wouldn't be able to keep this Daimon busy forever. She hoped the girls would track her down quickly and vanquish this daimon.

Closing her eyes as she heard the monster rampaging just beyond her refuge, she sought out her crystal. Finding its power dull and weak, struggling itself.

"I'm sorry...Please I need you to tell me what's wrong...I need to heal you. My friends...this planet it needs me. Thing are getting crazy and I just can't be defenseless anymore." She whispered brokenly.

(Purge the anomalies...claim the talismans...find the messiah within...) A faint voice echoed in her mind. She gasped, her eyes flying wide in horror and shock. As her inner vision was suddenly bombarded by Tokyo laying in ruins. With a figure in silhouette standing tall upon a broken pillar. With long flowing hair, snapping in the winds of change, a long staff over her head. The twilight sky was endless around the rubble. The image filled her with hope and dread at the same time.

Then right from her side the mutated vacuum screamed out in pain. She moved hunched over to the edge of the pipe, finding the diamon writhing within the incredible power of the mysterious blonde Senshi's attack. Usagi ducked her head out finding the tall elegant Senshi standing proudly upon the crest of broken concrete. The wind that seemed to always surround her, dancing through her hair and snapped her light blue bow.

"Be more careful Koneko." She commented, with a charming grin. Usagi finally released a held breath. That Senshi who always swore that they were not allies, but enemies had rounded back to save her. She knew they were friendlies on some level or they could have easily have left her to the daimon.

Usagi turned away from her, as the Senshi leaped away into the junkyard. She was incredibly fast and agile! She was amazing! Usagi turned back to where the daimon once was only to find Unazuki's vacuum cleaner…completely harmless.

_Wew! That was a load off. Thankfully these cars were so packed around here it made my voice echo! Yey me! Otherwise I think that youma would be feasting upon my pure heart!_

(_Way to go Usako…_I looked back to find Tux standing on a stack of cars before jumping from them to in front of me, "Were you able to transform?" He asked, hope clear in his eyes. He had missed the whole fight, only coming in at the end.

"No...that strange Senshi with the short blonde hair saved me." I answered, giving him a weak smile. My mind still reeling over the visions I just experienced thanks to my damaged crystal. I would share soon, just not right now.

His eyes narrowed, surveying the junk yard around them. He didn't trust those Senshi...what were they up too, what was their angle?

"Her crystal heart is safe. Though she will be out of it from the rest of the evening. The girls said you should come join them for cakes and treats." He offered, taking her hand. I heard him but I really just wanted a quiet evening now. "How about we go back to your place and just watch a movie. I can always catch up with them tomorrow…or the day after." I suggested, my friends seemed to have totally abandoned me.

It wasn't like them at all! They didn't seem to care in the least the kind of danger I had been in and I was in human form! They were all acting so strange. Then there was that vision...I had a lot to think about.

He nodded, "We can ride my bike back….once I de transform." I merely nodded, he led me out of the junk yard then drove his bike back to his apartment. I hung onto him tight, taking in the warmth of his back. Seeking to comfort myself as the evening lamps began to glow along the street of Tokyo.

"Anything special to watch?" he asked, toeing off his sneaker in the front foyer. I was curious, I wanted something I could fall asleep to. "Put on something boring so we can pass out. But before that, I need a shower. I smell like the junk yard." He smiled, "Mind if I join you?" he asked, mind already conjuring shower activities for the both of us to enjoy. Before I could say yes his phone rang. "It's past nine at night who could be calling me?" he yelped.

I giggled and went into the bathroom, though I did leave the door un locked just in case he came in. I managed a whole shower and no Mamo – chan. Grabbing a small towel I walked outside to find him still on the phone, "Hai…hai…that's fine you can come over tomorrow night. No I should be alone. Ja ne." he hung up only to find a curious and trying to act like it was normal for him to say 'no I should be alone' into a phone, me standing there.

"Who was that?" I suddenly felt a bit odd in just a towel as his conversing words were making me doubt my presence here. I shouldn't I knew that but I couldn't help it. "The attorney handling my trust fund. From when my parents died." I nodded, knowing it was a touchy subject for him and that my concern was completely misplaced. "He's in town tomorrow and wanted to go over some concerns he had when I was gone from classes and work from when Beryl kidnapped me." I nodded in affirmation.)

_That's a relief…_

(I saw his curious stare, "Never mind, I am getting sleepy as well. Let me take a shower and I'll join you in bed." I nodded as he went into the bathroom leaving the door un locked as well. I smiled then went to bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. Right up until ten minutes passed and my damp skin was making me shiver. Grabbing a white button down shirt of his I slipped back into bed.

Hearing the taps shut off, he walked in, threw on a pair of dark boxers and slipped into bed behind me. With one arm slung over my waist it was a good ending to a decent yet triflingly long day. "Usako…" he whispered, I turned my head around. He gave me a loving, romantic look that made my heart swell in love. Pulling my face just a few more inches I was enveloped in a sweet, succulent kiss that made my toes curls at the amount of love he poured into it.

"I love you so much…Usako…" he whispered against my lips, to sweet and fully of promise. I whispered_…I love you to…_through our link as I rolled over and fell deeply asleep.


	4. morning surprises & target Umino

**damonika2009**: Ambers time is not up yet. There's still more of her to come around. But she does have a small point in this, and that is that some people do get the hint…eventually. Lol! Glad you liked the sex scene! I love writing them!

**AimlesslyGera**: And I never read that book either but I do get inspired by others who have and become very creative myself from it! Wednesday updates come when 25 reviews come in so hopefully soon! And that phone call…LOL…you'll find out soon enough.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: it does feel weird but imagine how badly she must want to fight to protect her friends and fight along side them.

**silverfaerie91** (**Guest**): the explorations aren't done yet, though I am open to placement suggestions!

**witchoftheforest** (**Guest**): I love your guys's compliments your all so sweet!

**moonbella09022** (**Guest**): in time.

**mistressofbakura** (**Guest**): I really hadn't thought about it. Just thought they'd explore one another with their own little fantasies that otherwise they would have been fear full of before hand.

**lunanekoanime** (**Guest**)" you never know what'll happen but they are working on things still.

**pandoraskiss** (**Guest**): yep there is.

**mizzladyoflondon** (**Guest**): wow a 1000% huh! Cool!

**LoveInTheBattleField, yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: heres your new ch/ep!

Nice 12 reviews, if I get my old 25 I can try to update Wednesday's to! But I'm fine with what I have! Let me know what you think!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.4

"Usagi – chan! Wake u – oh!" Ikuko began yelling to get her daughter up for breakfast, but once she entered the room she discovered a very asleep Usagi next to a very much also asleep Mamoru. Stunned by it she did a quick check to verify that her daughter and said male had all their clothes still on. With a small sigh of thanks they did. The yelling hadn't woken Usagi to much but it had woken Mamoru up somewhat.

He opened dark bleary blue eyes only to be fully and wide awake once he spotted a curious looking Ikuko standing in his beloved's doorway. Looking shocked and awkward, as if she was intruding in her own home.

Momentarily he wondered why his cell phone didn't alert him with his 6 am wake up alarm the way it usually did. Grabbing it he found the devices battery as dead as any daimon they had encountered. Grimacing then looking very much afraid of what Ikuko would say he began to apologize, "Gomen a sai, Mrs. Tsukino – san…" but truthfully he felt no shame in what he had been doing.

He loved Usagi to much to truly regret sleeping in her bed at night. Plus he was getting tired of having sleepless nights without her. It was taking effect on his ability to stay awake in classes, "I am to presume that this has been going on for a while? You sleeping in her bed and visa versa." It was more of a statement than a question, one that Mamoru became to flustered and red in the face to answer.

"Mama…?" Usagi woke up groggy and half coherent, only to bolt up-right in alarm. Once she remembered who had been sleeping in her bed from the night before. Now wide awake she blushed equally as bad as Mamoru. Ikuko sternly moved into the room and shut the door to prevent her father from seeing this dishonorable sight. There would have been no stopping him from getting his gun.

He would assume the worst despite them being obviously fully clothed, and think that Mamoru was defiling his daughter under his own roof. Ikuko feared for both Mamoru's safety a bit as much as she did her husband over reacting to the situation. "For the love of…kami…if there is a system to this…"

Ikuko couldn't believe what she was about to say but knew deep down her daughter had found her soul mate. The loving looks they passed back and forth, the defensiveness each presented with one another. How she was maturing since he became a part of her life, add to the fact that he was retaining a sense of honor in her eyes by NOT just having sex with her daughter in her childhood bed. Though if she truly knew that that had already happened. The 'spatula of justice!' would be wielded as her weapon of choice.

"Hai…" Mamoru answered in defeat, feeling there was no reason to lie to her, nor any way to avoid this. "Then by the kami's stick to it and don't get caught again." she warned before leaving out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her in her wake. It stunned both of them for a moment. Before he scrambled out of her bed, knowing it also meant her father was awake as well and roaming about the house.

"I love you my Usako." He gave her a quick kiss before slipping out through her window.

Still stunned she got dressed for school and headed down stairs where her father and brother were as they were seated at the table.

_Oh kami I can't believe that just happened!_

(I sat down for some pancakes as papa was looking at his news-paper. He still hadn't had much of a conversation with me since I made him aware of how things were shifting. "I've been thinking of that Mamoru – san…" I shot my head up, hope sparking within my eyes that he had finally come around. "It seems our neighbor's niece has spotted the young man and has intentions of dating him. I figured it would be a great way to get you more focused on schooling and LESS on any ridiculous notions of the two of you together." My heart dropped.

It went past my throat, past my stomach and straight to my knees.

"I think that this is best since it seems his presence here has changed my sweet innocent little girl." His face was inscrutable, as he eyes bore into me accusingly.

I had lost my appetite. Shoving my plate away I held back my tears of anger, not wanting to seem like a child over reacting to losing a favorite toy and instead with a calming nature spoke, "Your wrong…and this papa…is to far…even for you." I stood up and walked out of the kitchen, proceeding out of the house.)

Once she left Ikuko who had been stunned silent from his callous statement, full on whacked him in the head with her spatula. "Nani were you thinking?!" she yelped at her husband. He turned around stunned by the un suspecting blow. "Ikuko I fixed the problem. He is not wanted here." Kenji grumbled. "No. you just can't seem to accept how grown your own daughter is becoming. She's becoming a young lady now, a young woman." Ikuko told him, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"I'm not ready for that." Kenji admitted.

"Doesn't matter, cause whether you are or not, she is still going to grow up, she is still going to mature and become a promising young woman." Ikuko relented stubbornly.

Kenji rose from his seat, "She can do all of that without that man in her life!" Ikuko shook her head in disappointment. "He's the reason she wants to mature. I overheard her talking to one of her friends a few days ago. She's going to talk to the school at some point this week and ask if there's a slight chance she can graduate early." To that Kenji looked shocked.

"Odango is trying to graduate early?!" Shingo stated in shock, before laugher erupted, "That's a good one mama!" Ikuko shot him a disapproving look. "I'm serious." But her look was now aimed at her husband, "You know what that means Kenji – san…if I get less time to spend with my daughter in her late teen years because you couldn't help but stick your nose in her private life like that then - " to this Shingo opened his mouth up once more.

"So papa knows their dating?" both looked to him, one in anger and shock the other in anger over spilling her daughter's secret. "NANI?!" Kenji roared. Shingo realizing he just put his foot in his mouth and got his sister into loads of trouble and was tempted to state it was a mere prank when he saw the look on his father's face. His wasn't prank upset, this was altering someone's life upset. "Papa." He gulped, taking in his father's rage. "Usagi – chan is a good onee-san. If you…" he became a tad scared at the anger his father was presenting him.

Building up his bravery he finished off before darting out the front door, "If you don't accept Mamoru – san, you might lose her." Kenji felt like raging against the world for bringing Mamoru – san into his daughter's life. It was bad enough everything seemed to improve for his daughter since his arrival, but now it seemed everyone was on the older boy's side. He knew it would become inevitable, for her to find a love of her own, he just didn't expect for it to be so soon. He didn't want it to happen till she was in her late 20's…at least.

He felt that as long as there were no boys in his daughter's life she could just be a good student, have a couple of friends and be done with it. At one point he had envisioned her as a proper nun, but his wife threw that notion out of the window when she told him she wanted grandchildren from the two. It irked him that he was losing this battle. His telling the neighbors that Mamoru – san was a free man, and he had no intention of letting his daughter date just yet was the icing on the cake for them.

But now it seemed his daughter was carrying on a private life with the young man without his consent or knowledge. Grabbing his toast he went to kiss his wife goodbye when she walked away, "No." she spun on him, "You crossed a line today and before you can get anything from the cake here you need to fix it." He face became nearly whinny. "NANI? Demo…?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"FIX IT!" she demanded. He shrugged on his office jacket before walking out of the house, now completely upset. His wife was denying him, his daughter was changing on him, his own son was now standing up for Mamoru – san of all people, what next?! Getting into his car he didn't even bother looking for a radio station, he drove in silence. For Ikuko, she felt horrible for what her husband had done. She also felt bad that she pretty much denied her husband anything till he came to his senses regarding his own daughter.

She was stuck between giving in at some point since he was her husband and what her daughter might be going through now that there was another female out for her boyfriend's heart. "I hope all this does is test things between them. Kenji – san will figure it out and accept it…in time…I hope…" the defeated housewife finished putting dishes away from breakfast as she spotted Usagi's one bite eaten dish. She sighed, hoping things would go okay.

Still to upset to have an appetite Usagi went to the principal's office for a long needed discussion over her schooling. Waiting for five minutes in the modest office, she was finally called in, "Ms. Tsukino – chan, nani can I do for you today?" the principal was a robust man, with thinning dark hair. Many degrees adorned his walls, of the glory days, to never be regained again, "I was curious…do I have ANY chance if I improve enough to graduate early?" he took a long look at her to determine if it was a prank or not.

Seeing the resolve on her face he took a look at her grades from the past year to the most recent semester. He gave her a pensive look, "There is a very, VERY slim chance, demo, hai, there is one." It seemed to brighten her spirits up, "Arigato. Nani would I have to do?!" she now demanded. He took another look, "Honestly?" he asked, taking a look at the now excited student, the one that teachers were staring to doubt on even graduating at all.

"You would pretty much have to ace yours tests and score a near perfect score – WITH any extra credit you'd be getting from your teachers. Plus…" he pulled out a few papers, "Considering your previous test scores you'd have to go through a monthly exam to prove there aren't alternate ways you're getting your turn about grades." Usagi gave him a lopsided look, knowing he was initially stating it was to prove she wasn't cheating.

She nodded, accepting the papers to sign off on. "You sure you want to try this? You can still graduate on time with the other students, why the need to try and graduate early?" he was trying to press for the information without directly insulting one of his students. She may have been near the bottom but thanks to the student Ami's friendly study groups she seemed to have been improving already. "Hai, the things I want to become and will become when I finish everything will require a better education that the one I have now."

Truly the principal was stunned as she left his office. Seeing his somewhat matronly secretary come in with papers for him to sign off on she asked, "Did I really just over hear right? Tsukino – chan graduating early?" he nodded in disbelief to, "Next thing you know we'll be seeing pigs fly." She remarked, the principal knew what she meant. It wasn't just a small barb, the secretary hadn't liked getting used to dealing with Tuskino's many late tardy slips over time. It seemed the blonde could never listen to her.

Hours later, a fellow principal had his own issues to deal with. The principal out in Juban High was ready to leave his office for lunch. It had been a quiet morning and he was hungry and had skipped breakfast that morning. A tall, robust man in late his forties. With conservatively cut short cropped dark brown hair. With stern features and a strong jaw, dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt and tie.

He had just managed to finish off a pile of paper work and set it aside on his large wooden desk. Sliding his chair out from behind and proceeding to his office door. His mouth already watering over the delicious bento his wife had packed him, that lay waiting for him in the fridge back in the teacher's lobby. Barely crossing the small room a dull rapping sounded upon his door. With a groan he hung his head in disappointment, and turned back to his desk to sit down.

His lovely lunch would have to wait, as a young man, around 19 pushed the door open tentatively. A well build young man with handsome aristocratic features and thick dark hair that hung slightly in his midnight blue eyes. Dressed in a grey suit and tie, no doubt coming from the University.

Sighing he nodded for the dark haired man to come inside, "How may I help you…?" the young man answered, "Chiba, Mamoru, sir." The young man seemed to almost to be asking himself if he wasn't over thinking things…again. "I'm here because you have a student here that's been stalking me." This got the principals attention.

"All I know so far is that her name is Amber-san. She's keeps hanging around my apartment complex and just this morning she somehow managed to find a way to get inside my building." It had bothered Mamoru greatly that morning when he got back to his apartment. It wasn't 20 minutes into getting back that his doorbell rang that he spotted her through the peep hole. He hadn't considered the girl to be this ridiculous in trying to attain a man that wasn't interested, but it seemed she used whatever necessary to get to him.

It was disconcerting. "Being that I don't know her last name as of yet, and I really have no intention of knowing I would like for you to be able to identify her and let it be known to her parents that she's trespassing onto private property to harass an older gentleman. I thought the word's 'I'm not interested, and I'm involved' would have been clear enough, demo, she's persistent and insists I be with her."

"My young sir, while I understand this is becoming a problem for you, do you know how many Amber – san's we have here?" Mamoru shook his head no, "More than one, my boy." Mamoru's Face fell, "Would a description help?" he offered. "Maybe if I saw a year book with nothing but the Amber – san's I could ID her better." The principal considered it before replying, "Gomen demo, no I cannot." The young man's face fell.

As much as the principal wanted to help the odds that it might be someone making this up just to find out the last name of a student he was interested in was to high. "You find a last name and we'll notify her parents. Demo, that's about all I can do." Mamoru nodded before leaving the office. On the way out the young secretary roved her eyes over him. A pretty little thing, with a very petite girly frame. With short dark brown hair and soulful wide eyes, wearing a simple black skirt and collared blouse.

The principal saw this and rolled his eyes at it. Yes the young man was quite good looking, but for Kami's sake could the woman be any less professional. She was several years older, with a bad track record for keeping boyfriends...Kami knows he had endured many a love lorn conversations with the woman. But this boy was barely an adult yet...looks like he had one more conversation to have before lunch.

"Yamada-san...dear. Please come into my office for a moment." he sighed, the woman turned and nodded her face confused.

("Hey Usagi – chan!" Naru called over to me. Sitting with the girls in our booth at Fruits, I spotted her rushing over with Umino. Two small pieces of paper in her hands. Ticket shaped, if I wasn't mistaken. "Guess nani?" she stated excitedly, "Nani?" I asked, "Umino – chan and I signed up for a chance to be in that love contest." I was still clueless, "Nani contest?" she showed me the tickets. "Lovers Park: Affection Degrees contest." I read out loud. Immediately I couldn't help but think of Mamo – chan and myself.)

_Oh we'd win the contest in a heartbeat! I wonder nani the prize is?_

("I heard about that. The winning couple can put a heart shaped light on the monument to celebrate the opening of the new park." Rei spoke up. Not being able to come over for lunch that day we opted for a snack at Fruits after school. She wasn't able to get off her private school grounds often, it didn't help that her school was a few miles away so she came over only about three times a week, "Oh sweet. Mamo – chan and I can join to!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Minako slapped the back of my head, "No, you can't." I gave her a sour look, "Why not?" I whined softly.

Coming over she whispered, "Because you will be an instant win. You need to give Naru – chan and Umino – chan the chance to win and deepen their love." I nodded reluctantly. Holding in my full on pout, I congratulated the two, "I'm happy for you, when is it we can all root for you?!" giving us directions and a time with a date they cheerfully left. "Now that their gone I think we should discuss another semi important issue." I looked with everyone else to Makoto. "Mamoru – san's new 'friend', that Amber – san…" immediately red alerts went off.

"Now nani?" I asked, in a tired tone. "I saw her slipping into Mamoru – san's building this morning, on my way to school." For once I was thankful that her apartment building was along the way, if you took the scenic route, to Mamo – chan's apartment building. It was closer to the high rise area but her middle class apartment complex wasn't to far from it. "Mamo – chan didn't mention anything to me about it." I surmised. "Do the mailboxes in his apartment specify the apartment numbers and levels?" she asked.

I thought on it, "Hai…I believe so. That little sneak. That's like stalking right?" I asked them, "Only if Mamoru – san files a complaint. As it stands because she's a minor, all he could probably really do would be to alert her parents that she's seeking out the un wanted attentions of an older, un available male." Ami stated, "Yeah…about that…" I was brought back to my conversation with papa that morning.

"Nani?" they all asked, "Papa practically threw the suggestion of Mamo – chan to be with the neighbor's niece, who by chance is also Amber – chan. I just know it. My conversation with her alluded to such." I grumbled, "Gomen a sai Usagi – chan…" Makoto soothed. "Worst part is we don't know her last name so we can't make a statement that we've seen her seeking out the attentions of a male who is clearly not interested in her." Then as soon as the words left my mouth I shouted, "UMINO – kun!"

Jumping up from my seat, I dashed away. Seeking out the goggle glassed up nerd, finding him with Naru a few booths away, "Umino –kun I need some information." He got out his notebook, "Nani is it?" he asked, "Amber – san, the girl whose been asking all about my Mamo – chan, I need her last name." he flipped through his notebook but surprise, surprise, "Gomen Usagi – chan, demo, I could find out for you." I nodded, "Arigato, by the end of the day Umino – chan!" I ordered as Naru agreed that they'd help.

The girls and I talked things out again in our booth, working over our last fight. They defended themselves refusing to believe they had just left me to some Youma's mercy. I let it go as I wasn't truly getting anywhere with that line of questioning, but something was up with them. I might be on my own in figuring that part out. So I moved onto the vision I as given by my crystal, I caught Rei's stricken look when I mentioned the Messiah. It was a stressful but much needed conversation to have.

I left them over an hour later, needing to get home. I was reluctant about going home, not wanting to deal with my Poppa. He was being so irrational about Mamoru. Unwilling to speak with him about it, I hid up in my room all night. Faking I was sick and focusing on my homework. I needed to work things out before we talked again. The last thing I wanted was to break down around him and start yelling and crying about how unfair he was being.

It was the sight of a fearful Umino the next day at school that caught mine and Naru's eyes when walking onto school grounds, "Umino – chan nani happened?" I asked. "I talked to Amber – san." We both looked from each other to him, "And?" I asked, "I, gomen a sai demo, she's scary when she's threatening." He replied. The girl had obviously scared him off, "Where is she? I'll 'talk' to her." I replied.

He pointed, "Demo, I wouldn't advise you to go though. She snapped on about how her parents donate a nice amount of cash to the school every year, so trying to get anything out of her would be useless." I looked on a little confused by the excuse.

"She could tell the principal that there's a student harassing her and they'll be suspended or worse….expelled." I slumped. "Oh Kami…and without her last name we can't make the statement that she harassing my boyfriend. There's gotta be…wait!" I came up with a plan. Naru looked on hopeful, "Yeah demo, how many other Amber – san's are their in Juuban High, not like she's batting for the home team, you know. She's probably a gaijin like Owen-kun?"

I dropped my face again only to take some time thinking about that, "Let me think on that. See you guys at the contest."

I bolted as I tried to think of how many Amber's were truly are in Juuban High. It wasn't an easy process and being that I didn't know everyone over there, besides the high schooler's who frequented Crown. I could only come up with one solution. Catching up with Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami after school I told them of my scheme, "We know that Amber – chan is in Juuban High, first year?" they nodded, a bit pensively.

"Well nani if we all snuck into the office to look at the first year class roster?" Ami, and Rei were looking skeptical while Makoto and Minako were on board.

"Hell yeah! This girl is trying to come between our prince and princess, it's not gonna happen on my watch." Minako proclaimed. Makoto agreed as Ami and Rei reluctantly complied, "Someone's gotta make sure they don't get into trouble." Was Rei's reasoning. "Besides, Mamoru – san can't do anything to physically make the girl leave him alone. And without a last name he can't even give a name to the school's principal."

Ami reluctantly agreed with Rei's logical reasoning, knowing that this was necessary. I smiled brightly, hopeful that my girls would stay focused for me and not get side tracked by their obsessions as per usual lately.)

The high school stood silent before them. A modest white washed set of three story buildings, full of unassuming square windows. The lifeless blocky architecture lacked in any sort of beauty. Built for functionality and nothing less. Sneaking onto the high school grounds that night, the girls were on mission.

Each dressed in dark clothing and each in their own ways. Usagi, being the most flamboyant, in a full on ninja get up. Complete with twin katana's crossed on her back. The golden blonde snuck ahead down the stone path, moving on her tiptoes in the faint light of the moon. Moving with as much stealthy grace as she could muster.

"I am the Samurai of Love...no girl is going to harass and stalk my poor Mamo-chan. My sweet baby needs my protection..." She grumbled to herself as she began ducking behind trees, scanning around the trunks for custodial staff that might still be lurking around cleaning. Then crawling over the bare lawn before the main doors, as if she was a soldier attempting to safely make it into a trench.

Mina was in black leather pants and a black crop top. Copying her leader, more for the thrill of acting like a spy might have then any real need. Giggling and generally being far to loud, getting nasty looks from her Leader who did not want to get caught.

Lita strode down the path nonchalantly, in dark jeans and a black button up dress shirt. She had tied under the ample breasts, with a dark green tank top underneath. Her arms were crossed behind her head, as she absently chewed upon the end of a tooth pick. Acting truly uncaring if they got caught trespassing or not. This delinquent life style kinda suiting her.

Amy took up the rear, with her head in a book, her trusty flashlight that was to be used to get around in the dark, now in hand to light the pages. Rei rolled her eyes disdainfully at Usagi's silly getup and antics. The miko was dressed in a black pair of overalls with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Seriously...I swear Usagi was dumped on her head as a baby." She snidely professed to Lita, who barely acknowledged the cruel statement.

"Well Mina must be in the same boat then...those two are practically torn from the same cloth." Lita smirked, watching as both Usagi and Mina flanked the front glass doors to the main foyer.

Rei groaned and palmed her face...those two were so embarrassing.

Once Mako had picked the lock, they went straight for the office on the second floor. Moving through the empty dark halls by flashlight alone, their feet echoing eerily. Trusting in Amy's guidance since she was the only person to set foot in the high school before. Soon finding themselves before the plain wooden door to the main office. Waiting while Makoto crouched before the knob.

Picking the lock with ease while Rei stood watch at one end of the hallway and Minako at the other end. Ami would help Usagi look for the roster once inside the office, "I can't guarantee how long we have demo, here's your opening. Make every second count girls." Makoto said as she join in the fray of helping once the door was unlocked. "Close it and Minako – chan, Rei – chan, stand by the door to alert us for any custodial or teacher's appearance."

Following Ami's lead, who took them behind the large secretary desk towards the set of filing cabinets tucked against the back wall behind. The first drawer was unlocked, so she started to poke and pry through the folders. While Usagi began to jiggle several more handles looking for another locked one. Lita moved towards the secretary's metal desk behind the large counter, to search for its hidden treasures.

The first two drawers had nothing of importance in them. "Hey check it out, the entrance exam." Makoto said in glee. Ami grabbed it, "Don't even think about it!" before putting it back in the drawer. "Your guys will study and take that test honorably." She scowled at them both, catching their looks of yearning to cheat and make life easier. Usagi shook her head, chastising herself for falling back into her lazy ways. Amy was right she was better than that now. What was wrong with her?

After a few more minutes there's was a locked cabinet type of drawer at the bottom. "We need a key." Ami grunted once it wouldn't come open, "Or just a good set of lock picks." Makoto boasted proudly.

Ami sweat dropped, "Where did you learn to do this, anyway?" Amy stated in exasperation, she feeling very anxious and guilty.

Makoto looked up to her, "You really want to know?" Ami thought for a second then quickly shook her head no. It was a tad to much for the by the book Ami. Once inside they found the roster. "Why it was in there I will never know." Makoto stated. "Alright we got about five Amber's in this school..." She huffed hoping they would luck out and only find one.

Ami took control grabbing the folder from Mako, sitting herself before the secretary's computer. She had several classes with that Amber last term. The screen came to life, as her fingers danced across the keyboard. Cross referencing the names and classes of last term. It took a few minutes but they finally found her, "Kyoukan, Amber." That last name caught Usagi's ears, "Wait, why does that ring a bell?" she noticed the girls looking at her.

"I've heard that last name before, I just can't remember where." She crossed her arms, and held up one hand to hold her chin in contemplation, "Can we go now?" Ami pleaded, feeling ready to crack from the stress. This whole criminal affair was really starting to bug her strict morals.

Her need to avoid getting caught, getting the better of her courage. Shutting the cabinet drawer and with Makoto re locking it they ducked back into the hallway and moved swiftly out of the school. Her girls had held together tonight she was very grateful.

"It's going to bug me." Usagi whined as she walked with them.

"Give her name to Mamoru – san, he can contact the school then." Ami advised. Deciding to go right then she said her goodbyes and went to see him, "Don't forget Usagi – chan, the contest this Saturday!" Minako reminded her, "Okay!" she shouted back, before dashing away needing to shed her ninja uniform. She had stuffed her beige satchel in a set of nearby bushes.

The others smiled before walking a few paces behind her. Giving her odd looks and shaking their heads. As they caught sight of their silly bunny, hopping and cursing behind a bush in the small green space further up the street. Having a hard time dis tangling herself from her Samurai of Love getup.

Several grueling minutes later, Usagi emerged from the under growth. Now only clothed in what she had been wearing beneath her ninja uniform. Her cutest outfit to date she thought. A plush pink skirt with pleats and an hourglass tappered blouse with puffy short sleeves. Running to his place she waved at the security guard in the main entrance before going up to his apartment. She got to the door when she heard feminine laughter.

Eyes flying wide in horror and alarm, her hand frozen before the knob. Stopping her illogical thoughts and calming down her racing heart. She knocked lightly just in case, even though Mamoru had told her to come right on in. Having given back the key he had gave her before their breakup. She waited less than a minute as the conversation inside went silent. As the door slowly began to open, revealing young woman, roughly his age perhaps a year or two older?

Approaching the door from just behind him. Her face was elegant and refined with long raven hair and dark brown eyes. Her bangs hung low over her forehead, falling demurely into her beautifully arching eyebrows. Wearing a very proper black business suit on her well curved body, her silk blouse unbuttoned slightly hinting at the smooth pearl white skin of her bosom beneath. Silk stockings adorning her long slender legs and elegant feet.

Finding such a sultry beauty alone in his apartment was burning like hot irons in her mind's eye, leaving behind the festering insecurities that had once plagued her. Usagi instantly noticed her shoes were off. Seeing them next to Mamoru's she once again had to quell her frantic heartbeat, as sharp stinging barbs of anxiety were now piercing that soft, fragile flesh. Having to tell herself how there could have been over a dozen reasons why a sophisticated young woman was in her beloved's apartment, laughing and seemingly having a good time.

She paid her a mild smile that did not shine in her eyes, wanting to appear as calm and serene as anything, while ready to make the woman know who the woman of this apartment really was if need be.

_Oh for the love of all things holy, I'm so very jealous! Get ahold of yourself!_

(I scolded myself. "Konitchiwa, Tsukino, Usagi." I bowed respectfully. "I came here to see Mamo – c –ru- san." I was proud that my voice didn't go high pitched and girly but remained steady and strong.)

Mamoru had moved away to the kitchen to fix his guest a drink. Not realizing his guest had pinned his love out in the hall.

("He's a bit busy right now, maybe later." I saw the slight smirk on her face. This woman was aiming for my Mamo – chan. "Well I actually have something important to tell him. Excuse me." I tried to get in but she blocked my path, "Gomen, demo…" then I heard Mamo – chan, "Elle – san whose at the door?" before I could talk she iterated, "Just some little girl selling 'girl scout' cookies is all.")

_Lying little…._

("Mamoru – san!" I shouted, making sure he could hear my voice. I saw him coming around the hallway, still dressed in his grey suit from College. His black tie hanging loose around his neck, a faint smile still hanging on his lips, as if he was in a good humor.

"Usako?!" he seemed surprised. I used the woman's slight edge to slip past her and into the living room. I didn't bother taking my shoes off since I wouldn't be staying. Though I did get a good look at all the papers strewn about his coffee table. Trust fund was on them, "I got the name that you were looking for." He looked nearly puzzled.)

_The name of the girl nearly stalking you now? I have her full name! I trust you want it still._

("Hai." He answered, "That's great nani's the name?" he asked reaching out to his pen and pad of paper on the kitchen counter to write it down. "Kyoukan, Amber. Thing is that last name sounds familiar. I just can't remember why." He looked at her in shock, "That's the name of one of my professors. Think their related?" he asked me, "I don't know…would it make a difference?" I asked him. "Mamoru – san we still have more papers to go over." I recognized the impatient tone she used.)

_Hell no lady, that is MY man!_

(_Usako…relax…_I looked to him at his internal near scolding tone, "Elle – san is here on behalf of my lawyer for the trust fund I was telling you about." I didn't mind what I minded was the yearning way she looked at my man and the distasteful way she looked down at me. Like I'm encroaching on her territory, "So who are you?" she asked in a bored tone, as if she had not heard my respectful introduction earlier.

There was a sharp snip to her tone. I already hated her. "Tsukino, Usagi, I'm his girlfriend." I repeated, in a frustrated huff.)

_Proud of it you conniving little beotch!_

Mamoru cringed, feeling her rage through their link knowing his little rabbit was about the bare her very sharp teeth. That he would need to gain some control over the next few moments before all hell broke loose in his apartment.

(It was the subtle laughter that came from her that threw me off, "That was a good one, seriously who are you?" I was aghast that she didn't believe me. I looked up to Mamo – chan to see a hint of anger in his eyes, "Elle –san she is my girlfriend." The woman shrank back a bit before replying, "Does your lawyer know your dating a minor?" she scoffed. That might be a problem for us, I knew.

So I did what any other girl protecting her relationship with her true love and soul mate would do, I lied through my teeth. "I'm 16 Elle - san, so I am perfectly legal." I felt incredibly proud of her falling face at the moment. She looked a bit angered like she was trying to control it. I couldn't help but smirk, not smile but smirked at her in a practically gloating. At least until I began to wonder to myself.)

_Maybe it wasn't such a hot idea to tell her my full name._

(_You think?_ Mamo – chan scolded a bit. I bit the inside of my lip to avoid pouting at him, "I just came over to give you that. See you this Saturday. I'll send you the details later." I left off, moving with purpose back into the shadows of the entryway, until he caught me at the door._ Usako…_I turned around as he leaned in and kissed me. The lip smacking caught the attention of Elle – san. "Mr. Chiba please we could get back to the paper work at hand…" he nodded though now reluctant.

_I want to see you again tonight Usako…I don't want to wait till Saturday…_I mentally nodded and smiled_…when I'm done with my homework I'll call you over…_he agreed as he gave me one last kiss_…oh by the way, she's got her eyes on you…she's looking to help herself to a slice of you._ He looked back obviously not having noticed that. _You sure?_ He asked_…trust me…it's the same determined look Rei used to give you before we started dating.)_

Nodding he escorted her out the door. Becoming more careful in his surroundings with Elle –san around, he now noticed what Usagi was talking about. For the next five eye rolling minutes he watched the young woman as she blatantly flirted with him. He couldn't believe how he hadn't spotted it before. He was beginning to see though how Usagi was so easily taken when it came to Diamond's charming ways.

It was a slowly subtle manipulation of sorts, that drew you in a friendly way. Making you feel comfortable and off guard until it was to late. She was a master at this tactic just like Diamond had been.

He then thought to himself_…maybe if I had tried to explain things in a different manner to Usako when it came to Diamond as she did with me that Diamond wouldn't have been able to snatch her from me._ He ran his hand through his hair_…maybe…maybe not…we'll never know…now get to work. _He could hear Usagi's playful voice through his mind, she had heard every mental word he spoke. Then smiled mildly not realizing he hadn't heard a word of what Elle had said.

Mistaking his smile for something else she touched his leg. His head snapped up at the lusty look she had in her eyes before she leaned in to kiss him. He bolted from the couch, "Elle – san were here to discuss the trust fund, NOT on anything personal."_ Kami it's bad enough I have that school girl, Amber I think, practically stalking me, now I have to deal with my lawyer's secretary hitting on me on top of that?_ "I…gomen a sai for whatever impression you were under demo, I have a girlfriend." He stated cold and simple.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "She's a little school girl whom can't give you the things I can. You give me one night, and I'll make your every fantasy come true." He was now disgusted with her. Truthfully once the tart had seen the trust fund document on her boss's desk she called up her boss to tell him Mamoru had canceled and took his place instead. The money within the fund once he turned 21 would be great for paying off her numerous debts.

She admitted to herself a while ago she had over spent everything she ever was given but truly, she just didn't care. If there was money to burn, she could burn it. Everything she owned was luxurious and expensive, but the money in her account was dwindling down to fast for her secretarial job to replenish. If she bagged Mamoru, she could replenish her funds in no time. It was the tried and true gold digger life style, and she was good at it. No one had denied her anything in her life…till now.

She walked up to Mamoru and tried to caress his chest he stepped away, "I have a girlfriend, and if that's what your aim here was, then you can leave." His cold voice was enough to tell her to back off. But she wouldn't stay gone. "Believe me when I say that little tart probably wouldn't even know what to do with you. I bet she gets shy if you even try and touch her." He grit his teeth to avoid snapping back 'she's the best thing that's ever happened to me, AND when we make love its transcendent'.

She walked out as he remarked, "Kami where do these women come from?" making sure the door was locked he noticed she left the paper work there. For the next three hours he went over it himself. Once he had hit 18 he had been given a nice amount to live off of. A nice apartment was the first thing he got for himself. He then got a job modelling at some points, gaining him enough cash to buy himself a luxurious sports car.

Then with it a motorcycle. But truly those were it, everything else went into college. He took as many as was needed and possible while having a part time job. It was difficult but he made sure he could make due. Then he met Motoki, and started to hang out at the Crown where he met his Usako. A year later with all of their previous memories he never felt more alive and needed and loved in his life.

Then when he would hit 21, the full trust fund would be available to him. As it was his lawyer have him monthly checks to live off of. Most of which went to the apartment he had. The other half to college to which he also had the part time jobs for. But life was still good to him. Now if he could just get both this Amber and Elle to leave him alone…then his life would be drama and stress free...of the normal variety.

Usagi paced in her room unable to settle her mind and focus on her homework. She was trapped in a spiraling ever increasing agitated state. While Mamoru was stuck in the cursed woman's company, her stray thoughts were always receding back to her doubts over his loyalty. Over how she still felt she didn't rate as sexy, or elegant or even intelligent. Unable to grasp what Mamoru saw in her. Trapped in an endless round of loathing and discontent.

All she wanted to do was scream and rip her hair out. Her trust in Mamoru was being tested over and over again. These annoying women who looked down their nose at her, while trying to seduce her man was fraying her temper. She was honestly considering transforming and hunting that secretary down just for a good beating to purge her soul of this negativity. All created by her and that horrible girl Amber.

Darien found her later that night, working at her desk in the corner. Dressed in a long cotton pink sleep gown, with short sleeves and lace. He had been enduring a jagged buzz over their link all night. He was starting to get a headache from it. Knowing it was her anger still simmering in a near boil. He came over in a state of caution, hoping to smooth things over. To tell her how he had kicked that conniving woman out of his apartment, professing his love for her.

He slipped into her room threw her open balcony door, dressed for bed in his black sweats and white t-shirt. Approaching her quietly, watching with mild alarm her stabbing her math paper over and over again with an overly sharp pencil. She had the most satisfied and blissful smile on her face as she killed the innocent lined piece of parchment.

"Usako..."He touched her shoulder softly.

She jumped startled out of her fantasy by his voice and touch.

"Oh...Mamo-chan." She smiled sheepishly, blushing that he had caught her acting so violently with something so simple and fragile. Honestly, she didn't understand where all that rage had come from tonight. Her frustration had just compounded and exaggerated themselves until she was lost in very vicious thoughts. Now her math homework looked like it had succumb to a slasher movie.

"Usako...are you alright?" He moved to sit on her bed, clasping his hands over his knees in worry.

"I'm fine Mamo-chan. I guess I'm just getting really tired of always having to defend that I am worthy to be your girlfriend. After all the work I put into to becoming more grown up and mature. It's frustrating to have adults still look down upon me, seeing me still as a child. A lot of stuff just been getting to me lately. My father most definitely." She groaned, scrubbing her face as she sat beside him on her bed.

"Want to talk about it." He offered.

"No." She responded quietly, "Had a long enough day, thanks. Let's just get some sleep."

Mamoru nodded, as they prepared the bed. Pulling down her blankets and settling onto the mattress. He held her close, enveloping her small figure with his strong arms.

"Ashiteru, Usako." He whispered in her ear, kissing her softly on the temple.

"Ashiteru, Mamoru." She responded dreamily, falling asleep almost instantly in the comfort and warmth of his arms.

Saturday came around fast. Mamoru picked Usagi up at the temple where everyone decided to just simply walk to the affections contest. The day was turning cold. With a stiff wind buffeting the streets of Juuban. Rei had started out the day in a plain hourglass red mini dress with dark purple stockings. Having to accent her outfit with a black dress jacket. Mina's ensemble was less sophisticated, with a long soft pink pleaded skirt and cream colored blouse.

Accented with very girly frills, with a sweet looking red jacket over top that had thin lace trim along the long sleeves and neckline. Ami outfit was more plain of a powder blue skirt that trailed low to her ankles and a white blouse tucked in conservatively. A matching blue vest kept her warm against the wind. Mako was the most casual in jeans and her orange hoody. While Usagi's choice of clothing was more alluring in its sex appeal.

With long tight jeans, that had a tapered leg. A powder pink form fitting shirt the bunched around her hips and a short white jacket and hood. Mamoru was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black mock neck with his trusty dark green suit jacket.

Just coming onto the floral landscaped area of the contest. She caught sight of that nosy, yet quite charming blonde haired boy again. Dressed very well in a white suit jacket and matching pants. With a dark blue dress shirt underneath the collar folding smartly over the open jacket.

"Hey!" she stated without thinking. The guy turned his head towards her with an inquiring look, then smiled knowingly and walked over. Mamoru looked at him with mild recognition but otherwise said nothing, "You know I never got your name." the blonde asked with a very charming grin towards her.

"Tenoh, Haruka…" he offered, bowing his head slightly.

"Kaou, Michiru." Said an even toned voice from behind him. A female with similar aqua colored hair to a certain senshi rang in Mamoru's mind. Looking very elegant and refined in her lavender wrap style dress. It strangely looked like she was only wearing a trench coat, which gave her a very sexy appeal. Mamoru couldn't help but pay her an approving look. His libido of late had been raging a bit more than usual.

He was having a hard time keeping himself under control. His thoughts far more racy than normal. But he prided himself on his control. His erotic roof top encounter with Usagi earlier that week had unfortunately only been spurning him on. Images of his Usako showing up at his door step in that same lavender dress. Her beautiful golden hair flowing sexily down her back, as strode with purpose into his apartment...

The fantasy soon evolved in both dimension and depth, as a guilty little grin pulled at the corner's of his lips. Usagi was casting him odd looks, as she felt arousal over their link. Her eyebrows perking up at the quiet growls and moans he was making, though no one but her could hear them.

His imagination taking a more deviant turn, as in his mind he had tied her hands together with the dress's belt, pinning them over her head. Forcing her to lay nude upon the cold cement of his balcony. As he lavished kisses upon ever centimeter of yielding flesh she owned. Her moans and throaty cries the sweet music to his soul. Making love to her in a public setting soon becoming his greatest turn on.

Usagi abruptly elbowed him in the stomach, catching sight of his flaring cheeks and mounting tent now bulging in his pants.

Mamoru quickly banished those erotic thoughts, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, as he chuckling ruefully over getting so involved in a fantasy.

Quickly clearing his throat and purging his mind of the last of his lewd thoughts. As it was not the appropriate time for him to be fantasizing about his girlfriend especially when in a conversation with someone else. He turned his thoughts towards this Haruka's and how similar he looked other blonde senshi. Which was silly because Haruka was a guy...right?

Then he noticed Haruka sizing him up and down as well, not looking pleased.

Mamoru didn't know if the man had caught the look of desire that had crossed his eyes. He knew what the man was thinking. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea in thinking he had been looking at the aqua haired woman, knowing his mind libido had been thinking only on his own girlfriend. Not wanting to tip his hand he replied, "Good to see you again…your girlfriend?" Mamoru asked cautiously. He nodded, "Haruka – san we should take to the stage." His girl gave Mamoru a small smile, before politely pulling Haruka away.

"They make a cutie couple." Remarked Usagi, who cast him knowing smirk. He felt a tad guilty for his loss of control, even if his thoughts had been on her the last image was caused by the outfit the aqua haired woman was wearing. He threw both arms around her waist possessively, "So do we." He added, affirming for himself that they were still good. Nibbling on her ear lobe with affection.

She smiled to that. "Hai." She agreed. "Why didn't we enter in this?" he asked her. Though he wasn't to thrilled with it he felt they could have been easy winners. "Because it would be a guarantee that we'd win. For this people like Umino – chan and Naru – chan can use it to strengthen their bond." He smiled at her sensitivity level for her dear friends, "You're to sweet Usako." He replied.

The contest went on for an hour, finally dubbing Umino and Naru the couple. But only after Haruka and Michiru bowed out. As Umino went to light up the big light up heart it blasted its power into the air and transformed into a daimon. A gaudy dressed woman with purple skin, wearing a full black leotard with a huge orange heart upon her breast, and heart shaped slippers and a huge purple and white floppy heart shaped hat that had a tacky arrow through it.

Her fluffy red hair was mostly tucked under the awful hat, except for a thick heavy lock that hung low over her face.

"Die Heart!" She called, laughing manically. Sending a pulse of light down towards the now stunned couple.

As the crowd fled, scrambling over each other unable to get away fast enough. Amid the chaos several flashes of light could be seen from the bushes nearby.

In an effort to protect his love from the heart shaped daimon Umino placed himself in front of Naru. Shoving her away he un intentionally gave the daimon its true target…himself.

The power slammed into his back, sending him screaming in agony off the stage. Naru cried out in terror as the only man honorable, and sweet enough that could replace Nephrite, sacrificed himself for her.

Usagi could do nothing but dart across the lawn for Naru. Holding the grieving girl tight, as she struggled against her. Umino's body landed nearby, broken and still. His face pale and eyes unseeing. Usagi glanced around franticly, finding the boy's heart crystal hovering near the daimon on stage.

"Hey, Stupid Cupid!" Venus shouted as she leaped from the bushes to gain the daimons attention. Her fellow senshi landing beside her, glaring in warning. While Tuxedo took the subtle approach circling from behind the fringe of trees. Coming up behind the Diamon, who was hovering over the contest stage.

Reaching into her heart on the chest piece, "Let's dancing!" She called, sending another pulse of energy towards the soldiers of love and justice.

She formed five young men, all equally handsome and one beautiful woman, that appeared to be a carbon copy of Usagi herself. All well dressed in sharp tuxedeo's and a very gorgeous pink ballroom gown. That hung low over her shoulders, accenting the upper swells of her breasts and showed off her slim stomach.

They moved gracefully towards the girls and Tux. Offering their hands, when their locked eyes with their victims. The illusion was solidified, the park faded away to be replaced by a majestic ballroom. Instantly the four girls started to get doe eyed, poor Tux included.

Usagi watched in horror as the friends were enthralled, and started to dance with invisible partners. Her love included, her heart freezing with worry and pain as he danced so loving with thin air, his pupils dilated as if trapped in a dream. Her beloved and her friends had been trapped far to easily. These Heart Snatcher's were becoming more powerful.

Naru had settled down somewhat in her arms, crying softly. Smart enough to know by now to stay out of the way when the Senshi were in battle.

_Mamo-chan! Get a hold of yourself...You gotta snap out of it!_

She pleaded nearly painfully through their link, hoping and praying that it was stronger than the spell he was under.

She waited with-held breath as he continued to dance in slow circles around her. Then suddenly he came to, and threw roses at both the male and female illusions surrounding them. Turning them into the monsters in disguise they truly were. Strange elongated creature of dull grey, looking more rubbery then solid.

"Senshi! Their not real! Their an illusion!" Usagi shouted. Each girl was suddenly attacked while Tux headed across the lawn towards Umino heart crystal. Left forgotten upon the stage, since the battle began. The daimon finally had a moment to regroup, as her minions now had all the Senshi locked is their tentacles sending waves of electricity into their frail bodies. The four girls were screaming in agony, while Usagi was screaming in terror. Feeling helpless and weak, her inner rage soon building out of her control again.

The Heart Snatcher was prepared to take the crystal when the two mysterious new senshi arrived, speeches and all. "Seriously, acting gorgeously and acting gracefully. Don't you think that's a bit pretentious?" Usagi snarled, leaving Naru's side to confront the Diamon herself and force her let her friends go as Tux threw a rose to disarm the daimon.

Yelping in rage the pure heart crystal flew into the new senshi's hands, her minions lost their focus as well. Giving the four senshi a breath to free themselves and regroup nearby to finish off the Youma. In seconds their-would be dance partners were consumed by their various elemental powers. Reduced to dust in a seconds, leaving behind very smug and satisfied Senshi.

Jupiter noticed one Youma left and sent a powerful lightening attack at Tux's, dance partner. The youma had been in route to attack Usagi at the time. Screaming in fury as the bolts of electricity writhed over her body reducing her to ash in seconds.

"It's not a talisman." The aqua haired one said. Letting the pure heart crystal go it fled back to its sanctuary within Umino while Naru cried happily. It was seeing a floating lady dressed in a near mini red dress with flaming red hair that caught the girls and tux's attention, "You must be Kaolinite!" Usagi confirmed, "Cutie little girls. You're playing dress up that's so sweet." She remarked. Not liking it Usagi shot back, "At least I'm not playing slut up!"

It enraged the red haired woman, but before she could say anything two sets of powerful attacks came her way.

"World Shaking!" The blonde cast her power towards her at blinding speed.

"Deep Submerge!" Her partner backed her up with a ball of energy all her own.

Kaolinite had to dart from her position away from the powers from the two new senshi that nearly collided into her. "How dare you!" she snapped. "NO how dare you send your crappy lackey's to attack innocent people. Hell how DARE you ATTACK innocent people!" Usagi raged on. Kaolinite was pissed by her remark, "This won't be the las - " she dodged again as another power strike came for her. This time she sent dark power attacks of her own.

One aimed at Usagi and Tux and the other at the two new senshi while the four of the others dealt with the daimon. "Die Heart!" she yelled capturing the daimon and the senshi attention, "Kill them all!" before disappearing.

The diamond went to attack the senshi again. Sending her dark energy strikes across the lawn. The Senshi braced themselves and prepared their defense kata's. Usagi launched herself at the daimon's back, she hadn't even bothered bringing her broach today. She needed to heal her crystal first, before she could attempt to transform again.

"Usako!" Tux shouted, sending a barrage of roses at the daimon. While Usagi attempted to scratch the monster's eyes out with her bare hands. The fury that burned in her heart now, blinding her rational thinking. She just wanted to fight, to protect the people who meant everything to her.

"Honestly, this is getting old." The blonde senshi commented, pinching her nose in disgust. She had remained behind once more, to see if this so called Moon Princess could transform. Again disappointed, as her would be sovereign was reduced to scratching and punching the Diamon uselessly, though valiantly.

Tuxes roses struck along the Diamon's flank, making her scream in rage. As she tore Usagi off her back and tossed her away. Usagi screamed in fright as was sent flying towards the tree line. Tux leaped after her, catching her in mid-flight. Usagi sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around her stalwart protector as he landed confidently behind the bushes with her.

"World Shaking!" The attack came out of nowhere, incinerating the Diamon before she knew what hit her. Transforming back into her original heart shaped light form. The grey egg fell out and broke as it always did.

"I should collect it before in disintegrates." Mercury then ran to the egg. Hoping that with a scan she could figure out the source and trace it back to that red haired lady.

(I dusted myself off, as Tux put me down. Attempting to swallow my bruised pride at being tossed around by a monster, only finding myself utterly miserable. Looking over to find the two new senshi walking away, "I should follow them." Tux told me, "No, not yet. Besides we have clean up to do."

I owed them for saving my life again. So they could keep their secrets for now. Reluctantly agreeing he followed along and not to later afterwards we finished celebrating the opening as Umino and Naru celebrated.

"Come on over to my apartment with me." he suggested, now back in civilian form I did need some alone time with my Mamo – chan. Agreeing happily we walked back with his arm wrapped around my waist to the bus stop. "Hey you guys where are you going we're going to the park for a picnic come on!" Minako waved for them. Mamo – chan groaned in a near sigh, "Let's give them an hour then go home, we can't keep ditching out on them." I placated. _I guess this'll be like practice for the future_.

I laughed at his internal remark, "Yup." Celebrating in the grass as the girls gabbed on and talked even Mamo – chan ended up getting into a few conversations, mostly on a brotherly level but still enduring many other conversations. It was during a few conversations that Rei asked me in a silent voice, "So how have things been going between you and Mamoru - san?" I blushed and smiled, "Perfect." It was the burning question that was in Rei's eyes I could see it, "Nani's the real question?" I asked.

She bit her lip, "Does he know about your egg shaped device?" it was then that every conversation seemed to stop to a grinding halt. Ami looked wide eyed but avoided her gaze, so I figured she already knew, Minako giggled as she had gone shopping with me for it, but Makoto looked stunned. "Oh. My. Kami…I thought I was the only one!" to that we all looked to her bright red flushed face.

"No, you're not demo, it is getting late and we have school work to do. Ja ne." I stated as Mamo – chan and I both fled the scene. Walking back to the bus stop as we had all taken it down here for the contest we waited in soothing silence as the bus came up. "I enjoyed today Usako…even with the daimon I feel great just having you back." It was sweet. I kissed him as I pulled down his head.)

_Oh Mamo – chan…_

Unbeknownst to either party a certain Amber had spotted them, hiding out of view just down the street in a nearby bus stop. Ironically but completely by accident, she had been on her way to do some shopping when she spotted the couple kissing lovingly. It just didn't make any sense to her as to why he would be with the blonde airhead and NOT with herself. To make it worse, both of them looked at each other with lovey dovey eyes it was sickening.

"Mark my words Tsukino – chan, he will be mine!" she threatened. Un caring or simply not aware of the looks she was gaining from passerby's.


	5. morning run in & school fantasy!

**damonika2009**: Elle was a minor hick-up, Amber is still in the lead when it comes to girls to try and get Mamo from Usa. When they find out Haruka's a guy I hope that scene makes you laugh out loud.

**NeoPrincessRini**: I hope I stay your favorite author for a long time.

**GotQuidditch**: yeah the Ikuko thing was a random scene that I feel in love with writing. the acting weird part will be soon…just give it time.

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: thank you so much, Usa and Mamostill have a few trials to go through, but everything isn't at it appears to be.

**AimlesslyGera**: Amber's meant to be the person that's human but you still want to kill her. LOL. Metaphorically! Besides she very determined and truly will never figure out how Mamo could love someone she views is beneath her. That's about all the spoiler that's coming out for that. as for Ikuko, I had been thinking, if he goes off his hone for an alarm it's not ALWAYS going to work. batteries drain so he'd need to have at least one time of getting caught. That and it was better than having her father catch them. LOL.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: Ironic but I did it cause I never liked the fact that Moon of all people got sucked into the 'date trap'. So I did things the way they should (in my opinion) have gone.

**Guest (2)**: thanks!

**Guest (3)**: LOL, I wanted to expand on it but there really wasn't any point, it would have been a dead ended plot that just took up space.

**Guest (4)**: Yes she does have plans & I'm glad people are catching on to her relation to his professor. It's going to make for a very nice tight spot for Mamo to be in in the future.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: just wait and see.

**Moonbella09022 (Guest)**: thank you so much, steamy…wait and see.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: You're going to have to give that some time.

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: this soon enough. lol.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: thank you so much. She will but give it some time, they have a few things to figure out.

**dragonlady08 (Guest)**: possibly…hot scene that is…read to your discretion on that one. lol.

**LoveInTheBattleField**, **Guest** **(1): **here's your update!

Wow 17 reviews! Nice. As always reviews are much appreciated, oh and I keep forgetting like crazy to put the warnings up and the disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon (though I wish I did, as do we all, lol) or else it would have probably been close to what I'm writing…though that may not be suitable for national t.v.! lol!

Oh and warning for smut issued for this one to, not that you guys seem to mind.

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.5

It was a bright and cheery morning in the Tsukino residence. It was one of the reasons Mamoru left early from Usagi's bedroom. There was more of a chance for her father to be awake earlier as well. Climbing down from the tree after giving his love a morning kiss. He quickly ducked out of the yard, managing to get one block before he ran into Usagi's delightful nosy neighbor, walking her even more delightful yappy little dog.

She was dressed in the most trendy track suit he had ever seen, with tight black yoga pants and a sky blue jogging jacket. The outfit just yelling, I have money please stare at me!

Her short brown hair was tucked away beneath the matching ball cap, with overly large sunglasses adorning her haughty looking face. Her dog was a diminutive thing, a tiny ball of golden fluff, with beady black eyes and a bad attitude. Sniffing and barking from the end of it's dainty pink lead. A Pomeranian, also a bit expensive to boot, Mamoru mused.

She eagerly waved him down. He smiled out of politeness as she somehow managed to corner him on the sidewalk, "I hear you've been talking to my niece Amber – chan. Nice girl is she not?" out of respect he nodded his head, "Hai, nice demo, persistent. She seems to be interested in more than a friendly way." The aunt merely looked expectantly at him, "Gomen, I'm not interested. Got a bit on my plate and I am in a deeply committed relationship."

Feeling that he made himself quite clear he made to leave when the once sweet lady seemed to nearly turn cold on him.

The emotional turnabout shocked him a little, "Is she not good enough?" she called to him.

He furrowed his brows, "I am already in a relationship and have NO intentions of leaving her." The aunt was as pushy as the niece was. She crossed her arms over her chest, "So I guess that you hanging around that Tsukino girl means nothing." Her fishing left Mamoru standing rigid. Not wanting to give away anything, "Gomen demo, I need to get changed for classes." He rudely excused himself, suddenly feeling very cornered.

Whisking by her he felt her ire burn into the back of him. Feeling he dodged a small bullet he started to jog back to his apartment. After deciding how his week would go he stopped to laugh a few blocks later. No matter what he managed to arrange himself every night with her. She would sleep over nearly three days a week and he would sneak in for another three at least. It was with a sound heart that he continued to run, never forgetting what he had left delicately sitting on her pillow that morning.

(When I woke up I felt a feather light touch as I saw Luna sniffing a rose laying near my head. I could tell her nuzzling the beautiful flower had moved it closer to my throat, "Luna…nani…oh, Mamo – chan must have left it." I figured. Luna agreed, "Hai, he does seem to be making sure you feel loved. He really is doing everything he can to make up for his months of neglect." I agreed with her.

"I love him so much…" I mused, taking the flower and sniffing it fondly. His scent along with the earth and the natural scent of the flower itself were imbedded in it. "And he you. I must say when I popped in last night around three a.m. I was nearly expecting other things to be going on, demo, you were both happily asleep. Fully dressed." Luna seemed proud,

"I just love laying with him sometimes…" I countered.)

_Of course laying with him in more sexual ways is also thrilling and sexually sweet._

(I made sure to block that thought so he wouldn't know I was having this conversation with Luna of all people…or cats…whatever. It was the sound of heavy footsteps coming up stairs that I recognized as my papa's that I hid the rose beneath the covers as he knocked on the door and popped his head inside, "Usagi – chan, we need to talk."

I nodded with a resigned sigh, as he came in and sat at the far end of my bed. He was already dressed for work in his favorite tan suit.

"I'm not sure how I feel on you dating a boy, much less an older man. Well other than hell no!" he laughed. I didn't.

"Papa as my father you're supposed to be over protective, demo, nani happens when you protect me so much I can't live my own life? I can't rely on you forever. You will always be my papa demo, I really do have deep feeling for Mamo – chan. I know he feels the same way." I wanted to try and talk to him without telling him everything.

"I see that sweetheart…of sorts…" he really didn't like this, "How about in a week he comes over for dinner? You can get to know him better?" I suggested. He huffed, "Is it really to much to ask for my precious daughter to be innocent till she's 30?!" he whined. "Still with that 30. Nani makes you think it'll be that long? I won't be living here past 18." I dead panned. To that he looked to me with shock, "So you really are trying to plan for an early graduation!")

_NANI?! How did he know?!_

(My shock was evident, "Your mother overheard a phone call you were on. Why is it, the only reason you want to complete this is to be with that boy?" he asked. I lowered my head, "He's not the only reason papa." He looked to me, "I just have come to see that things aren't nani I thought they were. I have an idea of nani I want to become and in order to do that I'd need to get an early jump start.")

_I feel bad for lying demo, it's not a complete lie…_

("The things I want to accomplish will require more than nani I have." I explained. It's kind of hard to iterate to your father that one day in the far future you'll be taking this crystal throne to both the moon and the earth, and you would like to have a better education for that. Plus you really want to be with Mamo – chan faster. "Think about it papa. Now I need to get ready for school." Sitting up I went to open the door wider for him to leave when he spotted the now, 'not so hidden from my recent movement' rose.

Tossing my sheets aside more, completely uncovering the delicate bloom. He deftly picked it up. Muttering something I couldn't distinguish he walked out of my room, "Has he been in your room?" My face drained of all color, I made it sound ridiculous, "Papa really come on now!" I shut the door to avoid actually lying to him.

"If only your papa really knew, heart attack city for him." Luna laughed, from her smug position on the window sill. When she heard Kenji's footsteps fade down the hall. I narrowed my eyes at the feline, "Lot of help you are." I muttered. Needing to get to school I got dressed in record time and bolted out the front door.

Getting to school I found Ami signing up for a club, "Hey Ami – chan? Nani are you doing?" then I saw the sign-up sheet, "Swim team. That's perfect for you." She was already a part of the chess club and the highest scorer when it came to the school's academics. It'd be nice for her to be on the swim team. While for others it be this huge competition for her it'd also be a way to relax and push herself.

"Hai, I know. I finally was able to get here on time for the try outs. Usually they have the sign-up sheet after school and I need to go to cram school demo, this year they changed the time frame and the dates. I can actually be on it without it interrupting further studies." She smiled enthusiastically.

"I'm happy for you Ami – chan. Besides maybe with you on the team I can get access to the pool and go swimming alone during the summer." I countered with a self-satisfied grin. She looked to me funny. "It's either that or hold my breath under water at my tub back home." I iterated, giving her puppy dog pout. At this she could not disregard to me tagging along with her to the school pool.

"We'll see." She crossed her arms, giving me a stern look. Not truly appreciated my self-serving ways. But hell, a girl's got to at least ask for what she wants. "Has your father accepted Mamoru – san yet?" She finished.

I lowered my head in mild defeat, "It seems like he is at time's demo, I don't think he can let go of the fact that I'm growing up. It's why I need to get out. Not right now demo, in just a few years. Or shorter. It's why I'm really working at my grades lately…well in between the daimon's and papa's pestering. You know he actually trying to pawn Mamo – chan to the neighbor's niece?" Ami looked shocked to me. I nodded my head.

"Yup, I was stunned to. If he keeps this up, I'll never be able to tell him anything pertaining to Mamo – chan. Only mama." Ami patted my back sympathetically, "It'll be fine, he can't hold on to your little girl status forever." I looked to her, "He expects me to remain innocent till age 30. Even if Mamo – chan and I weren't together that's a ridiculous notion to make." Even Ami agreed on that one, it was to far.

"Maybe if he gets to know Mamoru – san a bit better…" she tried, "That's nani I was trying for this coming week." I finished up with a tired sigh.

She looked to me, "I want him over for dinner to give him a fair chance in front of papa." She nodded her head in agreement, "If it helps we can come over to, encourage it, build the two of you up." My eyes lit up, "That's sounds great. Maybe if he sees that all my friends like him and find him to be this great guy for me. Papa will accept him. I already have mama on our side and that was even after she caught in a not so innocent position." I failed to see the worried and confused look on her face.

"Nani?" she asked, "Oh gomen, when I first got back and went to see my family, I thought no one was home and I just wanted to be with Mamo – chan. I started to kiss him and we both got caught up in the moment. Mama came in from the back yard and caught us. I think I might have had a…" I looked around before whispering to her, "A breast exposed, can't remember…" then stopped whispering, failing once again to see my overly conservative friend staring at me in utter horror, her cheeks flaming red.

"Demo, it felt so good, then mama popped in, then papa. Thankfully he didn't see anything.")

_Nor of where Mamo – chan's hands had been. Oh just the thought of his hands on me again like that…damn him…getting me horny just by thought alone!_

(Before I could hear Ami's remark I heard Mamo – chan's_…if you want I could make that teachers desk fantasy a reality…_I blushed before nodding my head literally in agreement. I just failed to remember Ami standing in front of me. "Usagi – chan?" she asked quietly, "Gomen, mind link with Mamo – chan, hang on." She nodded, thankful to have a moment to clear the embarrassed flush to her cheeks. Politely standing before me.)

_After school today then…can't wait my prince!_ He laughed heartily.

(Looking back to a smirking Ami I blushed, "I don't need to know." She stated with a knowing look on her face. Getting to class we ended up going through the regular motions of the day. I noticed Ms. H was looking at me at different points, oddly. Perhaps wondering if I was able to complete the extra credit assignments. Only three of her students that I know of got them, Ami, Umino, and myself now. At the end of class as I went to give the home work to Ms. H I felt a breeze pass by my bum.

Like my skirt had been lifted for all of two seconds. Seeing an open window to my left I figured it was just that. I hoped it was just that. Delivering the assignments, I felt another fourth presence behind me. Looking I spotted Owen. Giving me what he considered an award winning smile when really to me, he seemed as if he was trying to hard, "Hi, excuse me." handing the papers over to her I walked back only to feel it again.

However Ms. H's next words took the breath right out of me for all the wrongs reasons, "Mr. Owen, I understand that relationships form within class rooms, demo, please refrain from touching inappropriate places in school." My face blushed. It wasn't the wind he had tried to touch me…twice! I went to go smack him in the head for such a move when Ms. H said, "Tsukino – san, please sit down." My face was red in anger, "Demo he tried to feel me up!" then she realized her error.

"Then he will spend detention in this class room after school." Mrs. H responded in all due authority.

He huffed, "I can touch my girlfriend I - " now I smacked him, "I'm NOT your girlfriend." Heading to my seat I felt a bit better. I was in a sour mood for the rest of class, though I did make myself pay attention to get my thoughts off of him. I didn't want another man's anything touching what was only for my Mamo – chan to touch.)

_Asshole…he's lucky a smack to the back of the head was ALL he got! Or else he would be feeling the wrath of my briefcase as well!_

(Fantasies of such acts bringing a grin to my lips_…Usako?_ I looked up knowing I had let the link open up again. _Gomen for interrupting your studies._ I apologized._ No I'm in between classes, I'm just curious as to why there were images of you beating the crap out of Owen-kun in the library with your briefcase._ I huffed in anger_…because he tried to feel me up during class and nearly got me in trouble with Ms. H._

To that the link felt like it went dead. _Mamo – chan? _I feared he may not be taking this to lightly, especially with the past guy that took an interest in me. I practically felt a growl of anger coming from his end. _Don't worry about it, I smacked him in class and told people that I was NOT his girlfriend. So any false impressions were dealt with right then._ I hoped that satisfied his need to harm Owen.

_No worries I'll see you after school. Just let me know which room you'll be in._ He answered finally. I let out a breath of relief as I agreed before getting on to my next class as well. It was over lunch that day that I spotted Owen talking to Amber again. Just past the school's privacy fence, out on the sidewalk. There had to be a reason why she was lurking about the Junior high, but I'd have to get closer.

Having spied on Wiseman and Diamond once or twice I used that same quiet ninja ability to do the same to them. Ducking behind the stone privacy wall near the looming black iron gates to the main entrance. I pressed myself up against the rough stone work. Listening intently to their private conversation, my heart slamming in my throat with what I heard.

"Look Amber – chan, I know you like this Mamo guy…" he was cut off.

His name is Mamoru – san, and he's the hottest guy on the planet." She looked as if she had big hearts in her eyes. I sweat beaded, "Look Usagi – chan seems to actually be a sweet girl. She even prevented her boyfriend from getting into a pissing match with me. If their that go - " she didn't give it a mere thought, just slapped him upside the head, "NO. I will not let some near high school drop-out take away MY man." I rolled my eyes at this. Owen's actions now making sense, Amber was putting him up to it.

"Didn't he like tell you he wasn't interested? That he was taken? That's pretty simple and obvious to me. Just fix your sights on another guy whom IS available." He tried, brushing down his messed up blonde hair bitterly. "No. He is going to be going places as a future doctor, I WILL be the one that will be by his side. How Tsukino ever managed to snag him is beyond me. He needs class, NOT trash." She laughed, he just shook his head. "If that were the case then the classy women does have him." Amber heard his sarcastic yet truthful comment.)

"Unless you want the principal to know you were behind the gambling ring, you created under the guise of a Poker club, that we both know you can still get expelled for, then I suggest you shut up." She raged. He nodded, unable to go against her. He had been raking in major yen this year, and all under the principal's nose. His classmates had yet to figure out his card and dice games were completely rigged. He was thinking that it was all in good fun and pretty damn profitable for him.

He made sure they won at least a quarter of the time, while he managed to skim a great deal off their losses, and so called club fee's. It was an easy way for him to set aside a great deal of money. He had an upscale lifestyle he enjoyed to much to give up. But the principal's radar was up and he was now prime suspect for several not so well thought out scams.

Being expelled wasn't something Owen could afford. Being a lower income cousin to the semi wealthy Amber left him always competing against her. Needing to prove that he was just as rich and respectable as she was. Getting good grades was easy, he always needed a challenge. So thinking up different ways to scam his classmates and make a name for himself for years to come was just a pleasurable hobby.

The only burn that he had made was when his last food scam gave the principal a bad allergic reaction. He had been carted away to the hospital and therefore was ready to slam down any charges necessary. Owen's only escape was within his cousin's bitchy shadow.

_That explains a LOT. He never was truly hitting on me, he's trying to lure me away so Amber could sink her claws into Mamo – chan's unwilling shoulders._

(_So that was why? _I heard Mamo – chan respond. _Yup. She's probably black mailing him with something. Not like it'll ever work._ I smirked. _Yeah, and with her aunt now knowing I'm not interested and taken hopefully it'll quell the nieces need as well._ I wasn't so sure on that but I hoped so. Wait a minute_…how does her aunt know? _I asked. _She cornered me at the end of the block this morning. I politely declined._

I smiled_…good. Hey listen after five today Makoto's going to be trying out that new racing game Motoki got at the Crown. Plus she said there's this really hot guy there that she wants to hook up with. _I laughed. We both knew how any guy taller than her usually had her on a fixation. _So I'll meet you in your class room and then we'll go to the Crown. How's that sound?_ He suggested, I agreed. _Hai. It's on the second floor, room 201._ I felt giddy as anything. I couldn't believe that one of my fantasies that I never told anyone about was going to come true.

I could practically feel his grin as my own. The next three hours were torture. I paid attention mind you, made sure I took notes that way more of it would sink into my head and as a use for reviewing later once I got home. It was my last teacher...my most dreaded hour of the day.

Calculus...

Owen shared my homeroom so I had been enduring him all day. Between his annoying touchy, feely antics today and the most boring teacher in the whole school. By this point it had me climbing the walls waiting for it to end. He was still persistent about his affections. When we would hand in our homework we did it by rows that way there wasn't this huge mess of papers and a flood of students up at the teacher's desk.

I noticed he made sure to brush his hand by my skirt. While I understood that he was being used to an extent, he still could have found out what the black mail was and have disposed of it, yet he choose to play Amber's games. Feeling his hands once more I grabbed the offending appendage and squeezed, applying just a little of my senshi strength. Till I felt his fingers shift in pain, "I know nani Amber – chan is making you do demo, your touches aren't necessary. I am happily in love with another. Make sure she knows that and that he to is happily in love."

He nodded his head, "Gomen demo…" he looked up to me, as I released the assaulting hand. "I really do kinda like you. At least I'd developed that while doing this for her." He rubbed his sore hand ruefully.

Cocky he may act but in reality it was mostly a front, something he gained when working by Amber. "Gomen demo, your feelings won't be reciprocated. At least not like that." I had to give it to him straight. Maybe he'd tell her and she'd let it go. "Class were doing grades for this semester differently."

Many groans of frustration were heard, "Based on nani you've done for this entire year added with any extra credit assignments and your average GPA for those specified classes will be given to you to take home to your parents tomorrow. That way I can include today's assignment as well." He stated. I was really hoping for a grand improvement to be shown. If I could get it tomorrow then it would mean that I could get Mamo – chan over for dinner tomorrow night as well. I'd have to tell the girls to.

As everyone filed out to leave for the day I felt Mamo – chan close by. Our link strong enough to sense when the other was nearby. Taking extra time to pack up I noticed even the teacher had all of his papers packed up, wanting to get home and beat the traffic no doubt. The school was emptied in nearly 15 minutes. I even had to evade the custodian when he went to check on the classrooms. Ducking myself away in the equipment closet. Luckily he would do the first floor before heading to the top floor.

I heard a soft click as I saw Mamo – chan come in, dressed in his now typical grey suit and tie combo. That made him look far to business like and serious. The man lightened up a lot over the years. I like to think thanks to my influence he had become more playful. Noticing there wasn't a lock to flip only a place to insert a key from the other side, something only a janitor would have, he remarked, "You do realize we'll have to be extra careful?"

He didn't seem to be to sure on this fantasy anymore. An unlocked door could mean so many interruptions. He looked like he might start to back out. Fantasy or not this may not be the best time to enact one.

Perhaps on a weekend, but then the entire school would be locked up. I was already nervous doing this, but I wanted so badly to go on with this, it's why I had insisted on it, it's what I had been thinking about all day today…besides school work. Perhaps some fantasies should just stay that way. I slumped in my position upon the sun bathed window sill. This was a bad idea and deep down I knew it.

If we were found out both of us would be in trouble and I may even become expelled. That was a sure fired way to prevent papa from accepting Mamo – chan. Plus upon seeing his reserved looked I broke down.)

She walked up to him yet kept a comfortable distance away to avoid making him feel pressed into making her fantasy come true, "Mamo – chan if you really don't want to I won't make you. Your right there is a huge risk of getting caught by a custodian or a passing student or even a late teacher…gomen. I'll get my satchel then we can go." She walked a few feet away intending to grab her things.

The class room was gleaming with the intense light of the afternoon sun. Bronzing everything in a golden sheen, that made the whole awkward encounter feel somewhat surreal.

Mamoru was torn between fulfilling not only her desire but his as well. Ever since the roof top, after getting a taste of having sex so publicly. The thrill of getting caught and the exhilaration that came with getting away with it, well he was now hooked...

He to had a fantasy that revolved around her being his student. He was her substitute and he had given her detention for back talking him in class. Something that would revert back to the arguing days between them. Only sexual innuendos that only he and her could read or understand would be within the argument. It had him smiling on more than one account as he delved further into the fantasy.

It had resulted in him bending her over his teacher's desk after school and giving her a firm spanking while he took her from behind. He still remembered the raging hard on he'd woken up from that night. He had been aroused, slightly confused since it had been the first to include some type of kink and lastly embarrassed in feeling she wouldn't be up for it. That it was a kink that only he would be interested in.

Watching her go back to her desk he admired her long legs as they glided to her seat, as she then bent to grab her satchel. He growled low in his throat._ Oh kami…Usako…_he saw her look up bewildered before spotting the look in his eye as they had mirrored hers from before._ Kami do I want you so bad…_he stated silkily as he gave her a come hither gesture. She dropped her satchel and walked forward with a purpose. It made his blood boil with lust.

He'd had former girlfriends walk to him seductively, but nothing as effective as his Usako. She made him yearn for her in ways that he had only dreamed of. Her school girl image right now brought forth a few more fantasies, mostly not even past the heavy make out stage, and a bit of groping. Mainly because most of them were from before he got his memories back. He'd indulged for some quiet moments but never let anyone know he had grown fond and lustful feelings towards the blonde.

An outright denial he knew, but didn't want anyone even the blonde much less his best friend to know. In the past he felt embarrassed that he had even thought of such racy thoughts towards her. The fact that he couldn't explain why she made his heartbeat skip then soon began to speed up when she got to close. In the end he retaliated instead of embraced. Now though he had no problem with people knowing she was his and his alone.

Once she was within reach he grabbed her and shoved her on the teacher's desk, "Were you a bad girl today. Ms. Tsukino?" he breathed next to her ear. Her breathing became heavier, "Hai!" she gasped out. As he began wrapping her long hair between his wrists, something he now enjoyed doing as she did to, he pulled her head back giving him ample space to nip and suckle at her neck. Soft moans were issued from her, as she weaved her hands into the thick hair at the back of his head.

She was quickly losing herself to the pleasure of his seductions as his other hand gently slipped beneath her skirt. It betrayed the intense feeling he had to take her roughly against the desk.

Holding himself back wanting to make as much of his fantasy come true as hers. He slipped his hand further cupping her bum, molding it firmly in his palm. At first he was stunned that she wore thongs to school. But once he moved his hands to her front it was only to discover she was actually panty less. Eyes going wide in shock he bent up to look at her. She blushed against her will, "I…wanted to try something new."

She was beginning to wonder if she's taken it to far, as he scowled down at her. Now working it out that he believed she had been nude beneath her school skirt, surrounded by other males. She knew he had a jealousness to him when it came to her. His reactions when it came to Diamond proved that much, yet here she was possibly enticing that jealousy.

She answered. "There currently in my satchel...I am not that lewd." She giggled. "This was a surprise for you, Mamo-chan."

"Oh kami!" was all he could muster as his fingers plunged into her in a ruthless yet deeply saturating motion. Feeling her becoming wet from that alone he abandoned his post at her neck to drop down to his knees. Throwing her modestly long navy skirt over his head. He was well hidden as he pulled her legs apart, before hooking them over his shoulders. Usagi was essentially leaning on the desk while her support system was her beloved.

His tongue did things to her that she knew she would have trouble spelling. It wasn't till she felt two fingers pulling her lower lips apart gently as his tongue then drove inside of her that she clamped her hand over her mouth to prevent her scream from erupting. Acting as if his tongue was his aching member he thrust it into her with the same motions. She gripped his head through her skirt as he kept her pinned in place.

At one point she thought she might not be able to handle his caressing motions she tried to pull him away. It only resulted in him growling at her before putting a deeper clamp on her thighs, preventing them from bouncing him off. It wasn't till she was near the edge that he stopped. As she rose her head in agitation he threw her skirt from his head to make sure he could see where he was going, and gripped her hips, shoving her fully on the desk.

Throwing her skirt back over his head he spread her legs as far wide as they would go. From all her time as a senshi they were splitting in her position as he held them there. His tongue back to tormenting her, it wasn't till she uttered, "Want you in me…" was ripped from her throat, did he finally relent. Climbing on the desk, he threw a cautionary look at the door, seeing no one he threw her legs over his shoulders. She was the one to un zip and pull him out of his pants, slathering his own fluid over his engorged member.

He threw his head back with low groan as she stroked him. Her finger's caressing with a knowing hand. Rising him higher in a mass of living breathing need for her. It wasn't till he started to pump himself in time with the rhythm of her strokes. That he knew he had to mount her, or risk ruining the fantasy by losing themselves to the foreplay. Taking her hand away he slipped himself inside. Holding his member still in her tight, wet, heat. Taking in the sensations she provided him with.

Sinking his head lower, he neared her shoulder as he felt her wrapped all about him. Like the perfect glove. He groaned knowing he would be unable to keep himself this still for long. "I love you Mamo – chan…now and forever…" he released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. With it he allowed his fierce carnal desires the sway of his rational mind. Pushing feelings of deep love into her mind he began a slow but hard rhythm.

Slamming himself into her at a slow pace making her scratch at his back for more while he maintained what he also wanted even as he was giving what she desired. "You need to be punished Usako…" he stated. Keeping up the small role play of the fantasy. He briefly flashed images of her bound up with his tie. Lifting himself up he kept her upper body pinned to the now christened desk. Watching with laughing eyes as their link relayed that lusty image to her. A curious yet delighted smile creeping across her glowing features.

Keeping her legs wide he repeatedly kept up his slow but hard motions as he watched her undulate beneath him. Seeing her look of pleasure, her wide open lips and thrown back head, as she clenched around his aching member threw him over the precipice of control. Falling back over her he angled his member slightly differently and rammed himself repeatedly as he buried his head within her neck and shoulders.

He knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her cries for much longer so he held his hand before her face and put hers to his own mouth. She looked at it oddly for a second before accepting the gag for what it was. She didn't want to chance anyone coming in and spotting the scene here. It wasn't a preferred method, but neither had anything to stop the screams with. He really should have thought about that before coming over.

Feeling the orgasm building he stopped once more earning him a snarl from her lips. Smirking at the enraged woman beneath, seeing her slight anger at being denied her pleasure yet again, it turned him on to no end to know that he held that power over little Tsukino, Usagi. He'd worship the ground she walked on but in times like these, it was she who was worshiping him. The quiet begging she was now engaging in was enough to tell him that.

He pulled himself back, taking in deep gulps of breath to keep himself from coming, till he had directed her to turn over. Following his lead he shoved her back down, threw her skirt back over her back and slipped back into her dripping wet sex from behind. She let out a kittenish mewl that made him lose any restraint he'd gained from pulling out. Slamming into her, his balls slapping her with each hit as he gripped her hips.

She reached back and gripped his own butt, pulling him closer to her with each thrust. Feeling the need arise he slapped her bum…once, twice…two more thrusts…again once…twice…three times before she groaned out in soft words, "More…harder…Mamo – chan…" as if afraid he would not continue on. True she would never consider having her rear slapped a pleasant thing before but somehow with Mamoru it was sexy and added more pleasure to their joining.

He nearly lost his mind when she asked for more and harder. Slamming himself as deeply as he could go he gave her several more thrusts, harder this time as he felt himself close to release. It was her clenched muscles that told him he needed to put a clamp on her mouth again. Giving one last powerful slam he lunged forward, clamped his hand over her mouth as he sunk his teeth into the back of her neck.

He released himself with a raw need that even he was stunned by while simultaneously feeling her muscles clench in unmistakable intent around his ejaculating member. He loved it, he loved feeling her come about him. It made him feel like the supreme alpha male of the world. He had the most beautiful enticing woman of all and no one could take her from him. She was his soul mate, someone that he could share everything with.

With their shirts still on throughout their trip into fantasy land he began stroking her back in soothing motions, hoping he didn't go to far today with all that they had done. He knew he was open to many things but he didn't want her to feel this was all him. He wanted her to enjoy everything equally as well. Though part of him knew better, she had asked for more and harder, he just hoped it wasn't a 'moment' bit that she would regret later.

He loved her far to much for her to feel that he was going over board and that she might ask them to slow down. He would if asked he'd just feel horrible that he pushed to much on her sweet persona. Slipping out, he watched her turn back around and it only took one look for his eyes to see that she happily loved every second of it. Relief flooded him at knowing she truly enjoyed their adventurous love life as much as he did.

Giving a small giggle they simply sat in place for a few minutes, letting the effects wear off so they could properly move about and actually stand up. Getting up he pulled his pants back up while she re arranged her skirt. Glancing around for something to clean herself up with. Finding apologetic the homeroom teacher's forgotten lunch. A single shiny red apple sitting smugly upon a couple napkins.

"Gomen. Ms. H." She giggled, removing the apple and setting it aside before grabbing the napkin from the side table. She used it to swiftly swipe the inside of her thighs. He watched with muted lust, his desires for her calming.

Both leaving out they dropped by her house first so she could change into a simple short jean skirt with navy tights and a form fitting tank top that went past her waist and covered a few inches of the jeans. A light jean jacket accompanied it.

Jogging down stairs she found Mamoru and her father in a silent staring contest, the man had just gotten home from work. Wanting only to relax from a really trying day at the office. Only to find Mr. Chiba, hanging out around the stair well. With all thoughts of relaxation now dashed, he had confronted the young man with a stern look. Not coming off very threatening, as the front of his jeans and white dress shirt now sported a huge brown stain, thanks to a careless co-worker earlier in the day. So finding Mamoru just completed his absolutely wretched day.

"I really am glad Makoto – chan has potentially found a boyfriend." She spoke breaking the tension. Her father never moved to face her but she gained Mamoru's attention as he realized this staring contest would resolve nothing. It would be the dinner that would make things happen. "Me to. She is a bit boy crazy." He laughed with her.

"Better her than my daughter." Her father stated, arms crossed over his chest. A puffed peacock he was, "Papa!" Usagi laughed, he now looked to his daughter, "Before I really got to know Mamo – chan, I was just as boy crazy as she is." He muttered something as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out with Mamoru politely closing the door behind him. That was when Usagi's slip up hit Kenji, "Nani? 'Mamo – chan?!'"

The vein throbbed in pain, his head growing a bad head ache as he realized if his daughter already had a nick name for him what more was going on? Was she already dating the boy behind his back? For him seeing and dating were different. If they merely saw one another it was more on a platonic level, not a boyfriend level. He frowned, "No, she would never do that to me. She ALWAYS waits for my approval. And like every other boy, other than that Umino – chan, they aren't enough nor is she old enough to date."

His statement was heard by no one as his wife had been gone for the day. Out shopping to buy herself a few things. It was something she did rarely as she saved up what they received. He knew she was still upset with him but no amount of 'sexless' threats would make him cower when it came to his daughter. Or so he told himself. As it stood he was feeling lonely in that department as of lately.

Years of learning to keep quiet while having kids had built up a way to still enjoy his wife whenever they wanted without worry, however if he didn't overcome his prideful issue he would wind up on the couch.

It wasn't something he was looking forward to. It was Shingo's curious form that came in through the door next, dressed in his navy school uniform with red ascot. "Papa?" he asked, seeing the sullen expression on his face, "I'm not wrong in making my daughter wait to date." Kenji stated, a stubborn pout adorning his fatherly face. Shingo abandon his school bag at the door as he slipped off his shoes and sat next to his father, "Papa, I know you have a thing against Usagi – chan dating demo, this guy…" he dared seeing his father shot a look to him.

"He seems to be the real deal. I can see how much he cares for her and everything else that goes with that word…" Shingo blushed, not being one to talk about matters of love, "For Usagi – chan. I think you need to give him a shot. She's growing up just like me and he's a pretty cool guy. Not like that Di guy." Shingo never truly liked him one little bit. His father was stunned, "I can't believe I let that guy in." he muttered.

"Usagi – chan is pretty good at picking out the good guys from the bad ones. I still trust her judgment." Shingo left off giving his father the words to think on.

"Hai…I may not have a choice." He felt tired with it all. "Perhaps it is time I see nani this Mamoru – san is all about." He took a quick look around not wanting anyone to hear his possible break when it came to the man whom he had a small feeling was already dating his daughter. It was the door-bell that caught his attention. As he opened the door he was surprised to find his neighbor there, upset.

"Hello, how - " the once nice, always well-dressed lady to him. Appeared in a dark pants suit, just getting off work herself. When she got the nerve to confront Kenji about his lies, and making her look absolutely foolish this morning. Now she had a calculating anger about her, her soft brown eyes were cold. "I thought you said that the 'Mamoru – san' was single?" she crossed her arms over her chest, her short bob of mouse brown hair being tossed over her shoulder in a furious movement.

"I believed so. Why?" he asked, totally forgetting his previous thoughts of him already potentially dating his daughter. "Cause I talked to him this morning, he said he was already in a deeply commented relationship." He knew she was trying to get her niece a hook up and didn't say anything since it took the man away from his daughter.

"Then that's something I was not aware of. I had only met him the one time. I knew nothing of his personal life. I told you as much when I explained everything." Kenji wasn't about to be bossed around by his nosey neighbor. It wasn't his fault he told her everything up front. "So I suppose you know that he's dating your daughter?" a vein popped again, "Say nani?" he replied, his voice going a bit cold.

She smirked, "Here's some proof. Ja, ne Mr. Tsukino - san." She thrust a photo at him and stormed away. "Nani's going on here?" Kenji muttered while mutely closing the door, before confronting the incriminating photo.

Kenji became beat red at the photo in his hand. A cheap 35 mm camera had obviously taken it but the persons within the car were as clear as day. Usagi being dropped off at school by Mamoru, the now chosen ban in his world, as they leaned in for a loving, passionate kiss. He pressed for a date on the photo. Nothing but serial numbers from the small time pharmacy that printed it.

He was officially pissed off. His daughter went behind his back and further more lied to him on what she was doing. This was not his daughter, this was a…he took another look at the wretched photo. The closeness the two shared the way they kissed, it was one of many he realized. It wasn't new. They had been dating for a while now. The kiss spoke volumes. He ignored the love he saw within it as he could only focus on the fact that this man had turned his daughter into a harlot. Who knew what else he taught her.

As far as he knew it her mother was blinded by her need to have grandkids at some point that she didn't see how far things had progressed. He was thankful for his nosey neighbor…for once. Not that he'd ever let her know that. It was the door opening again to his wife, dressed nicely in a long white sundress, with a modest square collar and long flowing skirts. That brought him out of his angry haze.

"Honey I think we should have Mamoru – san over for dinner tomorrow night. Give the man half a chance." She had talked to her daughter as she had called her up to talk to her about her report card. Ikuko agreed and grabbed extra food to make dinner with.

Kenji did want to see him now, only to expose them both to their lies towards both of them, "I agree." His voice was cold, betraying his face of agreement. Ikuko looked on a bit skeptical over his reaction. She had thought he was seeing things finally but something had happened to change his perspective cleanly away from any hopeful attempt to make him see how in love his daughter was and how in love Mamoru was with their daughter.

"I hope the neighbor doesn't have anything to do with it." She whispered to herself, she had seen the woman leaving down the block as she walked up to the gate. Rumor on the block was her niece was a bit love lorn and her beloved aunt had been scouting around for promising bachelors for her.

Usagi and Mamoru made it to the Crown with only a few delay's here and there. Just in time to see Makoto and Haruka racing one another very competitively. A small crowd of spectators were standing behind the racing games twin bucket seats. Crowding in just close enough to watch, but not hinder the two competitor's weaving back and forth as they cranked their wheels. Their bodies jerking as they working the pedals and shifters, set between the seats.

Makoto was still dressed in her old school uniform of dull green skirt and blouse. While Haruka was still in her green plaid pants and matching jacket. Both having arrived after school, getting caught up in their competition since then. Even more people were starting to gather when Haruka won the race. Popping the black helmet off her head, and shaking out his hair. The charming flip of his bands only making him look even more handsome.

Makoto accepted the loss with a defining grace, shaking his hand with a small smile. Truly seeing the young man as more iconic now rather than someone to drool over. Minako had shocked face of 'I don't believe it!'

"You actually have decent speed. You should come to the race tracks sometime." He offered, as Makoto set her helmet down on her chair. She rose up with a slight blush of pride before accepting. To have a professional driver tell her she was decent made her feel good even with her lose. "So Haruka – san…" Minako sweetened up to him. Moving close to his arm, her hands clasped in a cute manner before her. Still dressed in her own school uniform of dark blue skirt, blouse and red ascot.

Usagi could see her bubbly friend trying valiantly to hook up with the dashing young man. It was sad as she saw that Haruka was only talking to Makoto. Add to the fact that the short haired blonde had Michiru and truly had no interest in anyone else. She had a small feeling the eager honey blonde without thought would try pull Haruka away for herself. It was something the brash girl really didn't think about at times.

She had a big heart but sometimes her star struck eyes got to big for her to handle…literally. She was crushing way to hard on idols and anyone she deemed as exceptional. At this point Usagi wouldn't be able to put it past her to attempt any kind of underhanded schemes to gain Haruka for herself.

("Minako – chan!" I called out to her, waving to her now. Wishing I hadn't entered the premises to see such a desperate sight, "Let's go and give Makoto – chan a chance to make a new friend. Besides Minako- chan needs to learn not to become a boyfriend stealer." Mamoru looked at me, "It's obvious he's with Michiru – chan, remember at the contest?" he nodded, "You think their that serious? I mean he was also looking at you a bit." I giggled, "He's friendly demo, that's all." I had to laugh at his minor jealousy moment.

I walked over to Minako, intent to pull her physically away from the conversation only to have Haruka start talking with me, "Hey Koneko. Good to see you here." His smile had me smiling, I didn't even mind the nickname.)

_Kitten...go figure. Never been called that before?_

("Hey Haruka – san. How are you and Michiru – chan?" I asked. He smiled, "She's at violin practice today. She's doing a concert in a few weeks and needs to get in a bit of extra time." he surmised, pride in his features. "Must be hard having your girl away." Mamoru stated, a knowing feeling in his voice.

He looked to Mamoru, both were nearly the same height, Mamoru taller by mere inches. "You know the feeling I presume." Haruka looked to me, "Anyways how about we go do something – grab a bit to eat?!" Minako burst in, trying to gain Haruka's attentions on herself once more. I giggled, "I'm sure he has to go pick up his girlfriend from practice in just a bit." I reasoned. I was trying to get Minako to let it go, he was taken for goodness sakes.

"Nah!" he stated. Going in between us both he looped his arms around our shoulders, "Why not all of us go for a bit? Can you come to Makoto – chan oh and you what was your name?" he asked Mamoru. Mamoru had a tick in his jaw before stating, "Chiba, Mamoru – kun and yeah let's all go."

Joining in he slipped his arm around my waist, possessively gripping it. I smiled at the small amount of jealousy he was presenting.)

_Mamo – chan relax. He's just being flirty with all of us. He has a girlfriend._

(So we ended up taking seats nearby in the Crown Café. His grip relaxed only a little, when we sat down at a back booth large enough to accommodate us all. Mamo – chan and I sat on one end of the booth as Makoto was nearly smothered into the other one by a persistent Minako who insisted Haruka only sit next to her. Mamo – chan and I had to laugh.

It was that, that caught Haruka's attention, "Nani's funny Odango?" it sounded sweet and innocent but Mamo – chan really wasn't fond of it.

"Odango? You randomly make up nick names for girls?" Mamoru asked, paying Haruka a stern yet very meaningful look. Haruka had a smirk on his face, "Just the really cute ones."

That made me blush, well that endearment I am used to.

Before he joked out, "Joking, it's because I like her hair style. Different, distinguishable. Princess like." Once again I blushed as Mamo – chan grit his teeth, "So friendly for someone who has a girlfriend. Or does Michiru – chan not know of your flirtations?" Haruka laughed, "You really seem steamed by my nick names for her." He stated cockily.

Mamo – chan became a bit cold, "Think 'Buns' works even better?" Haruka finished with a cocky smirk.

I don't know why but it seemed that word had a double meaning. It sure made Mamo – chan's jaw tick. Before he could talk Michiru came in, dressed in her own version of the green plaid school uniform.

"Hey, gomen I'm late." Her smile was sweet and soft. I looked to Mamo – chan to realize that he to had taken note of her demure beauty, and sweet soft voice.

I quirked an irritated brow, as he covered it up and went back to cold eyes at Haruka.)

_Nice cover…one would almost NOT see the admiring look in your eyes at her sweet smile. And yet you glare ice eyes at Haruka…_

(He looked over to me before lowering his head in a sorry motion. I knew he was just reacting, and that it didn't mean anything. I wasn't to crazy that he was admiring, even I felt a bit enthralled by Michiru, she had a mysterious presence about her. It was Haruka's words that made her laugh, "I don't think Odango's boyfriend likes my nicknames for her. So I tried 'buns'." He offered. She giggled, while Mamoru and I were both turning red.

"I think Odango works better, it's more innocent." Michiru remarked, attempting to get the conversation on tract.

"Usagi – chan with Mamoru – san is anything demo inno - " Minako started as I kicked her hard under the table. It was things like that that remained private between us.

"I kinda like Koneko, best." Haruka smirked charmingly at me. The name seeming to carry a deeper meaning.

Giving her a polite yet confused look, I quickly ignored the comment.

Hearing Michiru giggle once more as Minako's attention was drawn once again, "So you're his girlfriend?" her nose firmly in their business. "Nani?" she asked, "Who's he?" she further asked. Minako pointed to Haruka. To this they both laughed as Haruka took his jacket off.

The decent sized breasts under the maroon dress shirt, now no longer hidden under the jacket were obvious as anything. Minako in her shock finally connected the dots as she looked from the breasts to her face and back again, "You….your…you…" even Mamoru looked a bit stunned, and embarrassed. He'd been getting a bit jealous over another woman. "You're a woman." I stated in a stunned matter of fact voice.

I knew something felt off, maybe that was it. "Demo, your…I…" Minako was dying here. Her determination ended with her finding out her so called target was a girl. Now she was no doubt questioning her sexual orientation.

Haruka looked to me, "Does that matter?" a silky presence to her voice that was not lost to me as I laughed off my blush. So she and Michiru had that type of relationship. All the more power to them. "Oh Haruka – chan don't tease her." Michiru asked for Minako's sanity's sake. Haruka laughed harder, "Poor thing." she smiled with sympathy. Minako looked defeated.

"Serves you right for trying to steal another's boy... I mean partner." I stated under my breath, giving her a good elbow in the side.

She shot me a death glare then before thinking about it blurted out, "Demo, she was dreamy!" the end resulted in a LOT of patrons nearby heard her as she grew red from embarrassment. Sinking into her seat Haruka cheerfully said, "No worries blondie." She then ruffled up Minako's hair as if she was a little sister, before starting to leave. Even with her knowing Minako looked torn between needing to blush or needing to be embarrassed.

"Wow…" Makoto muttered. Her shock evident to. "At least now I know." She shrugged her shoulders. Minako looked on still red, "You don't care?" she asked, "Nah, I was more in admiration of him gomen her anyways. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend, just someone to look up to." Minako looked torn still as she was trying to mutter something but was having a hard time grasping the right words. Defeated she rose up from the booth and left off as well.

"So I want all the girls to come over tomorrow night."

I told Makoto, "To help papa in the idea of Mamo – chan and me dating. So could you let the other girls know and know why to come over. Mama will be making dinner at five." Makoto nodded, "Gotcha, we'll be there." She then left the booth. "So…" Mamo – chan's voice seemed to be alluding to something. "Nani?" I asked. Looking up to him I felt his left hand creeping up my skirt covered leg.

Grabbing his hand, preventing it from further movement, I blushed madly. There were still many people milling all about. "Nani?" he asked innocent. My eyes widened, "Demo, there's so many people around." I tried to move only to have him pin my leg down, "So try not to scream." he commented slyly. I shot him a glare. He and I both knew how impossible that would be with all these people about.

"Are you becoming more into exhibitionism Mamo - chan?" I asked trying to keep his mind distracted. His eyes literally ate me up. His passions were getting the better of him again and while normally I would jump at the chance we were in an increasingly crowed area. I would NOT be able to keep up THAT kind of composure.

But…I was already feeling wet. "Maybe…" he answered. Before he could continue on Motoki came by to take our orders. I could tell Mamo – chan was just entertaining him, hoping to get him to leave us alone. The young man merely gave us a knowing grin, it was when Motoki sat down to talk with us, making it clear he has something important to discuss, that Mamo – chan gave up.

He finally conceding that there were to many people around and now more coming in, "It seems duty calls." Motoki replied, getting back to work. Even Mamo – chan knew there was no way with that many people around to try and get away with something like that around.)

_Maybe next time…_


	6. deadly motorcycles & secrets

**Sorry but I accidentally put up 7 before the actual 6! So re-read again!**

**mavebelikova** (**Guest**): funny thing is other that a small excerpt I've never read the books!

**damonika2009**: yeah her aunt is a picnic of fun! LOL. Her father will be having difficulty for a while, that won't go away any time soon.

**kera69love**: Glad you like them!

**Guest** (**1**): mamo's a bit to likeable for everyone else, there has to be SOMEONE against him. Kenji is perfect.

**FyraBerkaan**: no the name thing isnt deliberate it's a mistake, sorry.

**NeoPrincesaRini** (**Guest**): More jealousy to come!

**AimlesslyGera**: Hot, angry, possessive Mamo is still there, he's not going anywhere. As for Amber and Owen,you'll figure them out soon enough.

**Slow** **Burn** (**Guest**): once I get caught up I will do Wednesdays again. 'Shaydoe' (hope she doesn't get upset with me saying this) but she got a little behind so when she's caught up on our stuff then I'll give you guys a Wednesday one just to make up for this one.

**Guest** **(2)**: I haven't decided actually. Amber or Owen…? HUMMM…

**Guest** **(3)**: Adsicting, wow! thank you!

**CBunE** (**Guest**): not sure if he'd throw her out on that one or put several bolts on her door and send her to an all girls school if someone caught them. LOL

**Guest** **(4)**: sorry you'll have to wait and see.

**Jerkface** (**Guest**): he did…why do you ask?

**Guest (5)**: that's coming just be patient.

**Hporter** (**Guest**): NO I don't have either, sorry.

**Guest** (**7**): Yes she does.

**Gsa26** (**Guest**): I'll see what I can do.

**Lemmie** (**Guest**): no he's not, it was just a fantasy. LOL

**Elsa** (**Guest**): Depends…possibly…

**Gooey** (**Guest**): I think so.

**Guest** **(8)**: people have different versions of hot I guess.

**silverfaerie91** (**Guest**): I think that reveal should be for Luna alone. What do you think?

**wildflower1992x** (**Guest**): Jealous, possessive Mamo is fun to write out. LOL

**pandoraskiss** (**Guest**): She's working on it.

**yamifangirl09** (**Guest**): I agree, I think he's proven that enough.

**lunanekoanime** (**Guest**): I'm glad your hooked. I love to write it.

**queenofanime127** (**Guest**): Give it some time.

**mizzladyoflondon** (**Guest**): haven't thought about it yet.

**Guest** (**9**): will do.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Rssie (Guest), Alec (Guest), Guest (6), moonbella09022 (Guest):** here's your new update.

So read and Review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.6

(Getting to the motocross race tracks had been fun, they were way outside of Tokyo deep in the forest near Nagano. It was hot...like the surface of the sun hot! Nearing the middle of September I figure this was the last real summer day we were going to have. I was dressed in my new layered jean skirt with pink spandex shorts underneath. I had a sporty pink and white halter top that reached just to my navel with a short jean vest.

I felt cute and sexy at the same time. My hair done up in their odango and tails, with a pair of white rimmed overly large sunglasses perched on my head. Mina had opted for a white sundress with large sunglasses herself. It had plunging neckline that showed off her throat, shoulders and upper breasts. With a sun yellow beach back packed to bursting with everything and anything she may need for gaining autographs on this little exertion into the woods.

Ami was in white cargo shorts and a blue and white striped t-shirt. With a huge white sun hat and sunglasses similar to mine. Rei was in a mini red dress with black spandex boy shorts underneath and her wooden temple shoes. She stated they were more comfortable then flip flops.

Watching Haruka race had been amazing. It was like she was dancing almost. Going at such great speeds, leaping off of dirt hills, sometimes right over top of her competitor's. She was good and cocky too. I wasn't so surprised when she won, beating some of the best racers in the country. We all rooted for her, I think I was the loudest. Well, Mina was pretty certainly up there on decibels too. She had this whistle thing, with shoving two finger's in her mouth. That I have yet to master...all I manage to make when I try is whole lot of spit.

It was after the race when the other racers hadn't liked that for them a 'mere woman' was able to out drive them. It was out back behind the trailers that things came to a head. We found poor Haruka pinned behind a trailer, her yellow and sky blue tracksuit already torn along the arm. The burly meat headed looking racer holding a wrench was looming in to crack her one on the head, while his wiry teammate in similar racing suit colors was flanking the dusty blonde.

Gripping a flat head screw driver, the one that assaulted her arm earlier I'd assume. She was dusty from the dirt track, but no damage besides the shallow cut down her arm.

"Seems like you guys have real ego issues if you cannot accept that a woman is better at racing than you." Mamo – chan stepped up in defense. He looked so heroic, in his black jeans and white tank top. His own black leather bike jacket cast as an overthought over his shoulder.

They barely backed up, "Nani? You her boyfriend or something?" one of them demanded.

"I don't need to be a boyfriend to defend a young woman whose being verbally attacked by sore losers." He remarked. I loved it when my Mamo – chan got defensive like that.

"He's right we'll have to just win the next race." Another biker from behind remarked. The leader of the group I assumed, a well-muscled young man in red and blue race suit. His helmet braced under and arm, trying to look uncaring. The runner up walked off as the others walked away themselves.

"I think we should get going. Who knows if those guys will be back. They seemed pretty pissed." Mamo – chan suggested.

"Well, Damn!" Haruka cursed, picking at her ruined sleeve. "There goes another one." She sighed heavily, then followed after us.

We started walking towards the bus chatting and congratulating her. When I spotted Michiru eyeing the runner up. She blended into the crowds easily, dressed in a pair of jeans and an aqua top with a flowing neckline that fell off her shoulders. The top was elegant and very beautiful, accenting the woman graceful body. I noted the scowl on her face and the mission in her stride. Not in an 'I like you kind of way' but in a near protective mode.

She was following him that much was clear. I got so distracted I hadn't even bothered to see the bus leave. Hearing the horn honking signaling its departure I looked over in shock as it began to move.)

_Mamo – chan!_

(I near screamed at him in dismay through our connection. I already knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to the bus with the giant crowds in front of me. Using any super speed would be a definite alert to super human status. _Gomen Usako I thought you were right behind me._ I was steaming. _So when I left your side a full…_I looked from the place where I had spotted Michiru to where they got on_…25 feet before the bus stop you didn't notice I was gone?_

I felt outraged. _Gomen, demo, there is another bus coming…_he tried. I recalled that next bus_…I know…in an HOUR!_ I blasted through our connection. _Gomen demo, you did leave…_he stated as if it was excuse enough. I saw Michiru spying on the runner up, she looked like she was tracking him. I answered. _Well…_he tried._ NO! You are so in for it when I see you next!_ I shut my side down for now not wanting to hear any more 'sorry's' or 'excuses'.

I'm his damned soul mate, he should sense if I'm leaving his side! You'd think with all the time we've been spending together he'd notice such a thing. I huffed in irritation but tried to not let others around me as they milled by know that I was in a foul mood. It would do me no good to have such a negative aura. However time can drag when all you're doing is waiting.

Feeling stuck I sat by the bus stop for 20 long minutes, pouting. I couldn't help it, I was in the middle of nowhere, all alone surrounded by strangers. This was our first outing in months as a group. My so called girlfriends had been so busy with their own lives to even have a simple conversation over the phone lately. I had been looking forward to this time with them and here I was separated from them.

Wallowing in self-pity on this stupid bench, alongside some forgotten dirt road. I had to admit I had been become easily frustrated and angered lately. Mina was now officially a space cadet, running around Tokyo like an obsessed groupie on speed. Homing in after any move star or idol she could find. She had no interest in our new enemy or training anymore. Amy was absorbed in her new swimming club, so was finding excuses to skip training too.

Makoto was one board for the training, but she was acting weird. More overzealous in the fighting department then normal, and Rei was avoiding my fire reading like the plague! She knew how important it was yet she keep finding reasons to avoid it. Plus because of how everyone else was acting, no one found it suspicious. Things were just breaking down between all of us.

However my relationship with Mamoru was on fire! We were having sex like rabbits lately, he just never got enough. It was like I was spraying pheromones on me or something and he was the only one who could smell it. I just knew that at some point he was going to become so 'rabid' when it came to our sex lives that he'd take me in a parking lot if it were empty! To be honest I was loving every bit of it!

It made me glad that I had both parts of my prince with me. I had the stand up, cool to know, yet flaming hot in the bedroom Mamo – chan, and Endymion, my prince that had some more darker carnal desires that he always made sure were never to harsh for me to handle. Some days I wondered if I would ever catch fire with what we did. But…it seemed our romance had been set on the back burner for more carnal diversions.

I didn't see Haruka coming up on her motorcycle. "Dumpling, you need a ride?" she asked, on her sky blue off road bike. With the thick, heavy tires and sturdy suspension at the back. Her bike a beautiful soft blue with yellow accents, the very same colors as her riding suit. I jumped as her voice jarred me fiercely out of my wallowing.

"Hai. I'll explain later why demo, hai." I answered in a shaken manner. Giving me a helmet I jumped on the back of her bike. Hanging on tight, I couldn't help but admire how strong and well-toned Haruka's stomach was. The security and warmth I felt was very similar to holding onto Mamoru. When we were off on his motorcycle. Yet while my Mamo-chan had such a rich earthy scent, Haruka's was soft and subtle like the wind.

We rode for maybe two minutes when I heard the roar of the other bikers back behind us. It was then that Mamo – chan finally broke through and reopened the link. _Usako shutting me out is a bit childish don't you think?_ He demanded in an irritated tone.

I couldn't respond for a second as two bikers ramped out of the tree line behind us. Their motor's screaming like twin banshee's after us as they began to chase us down. Weaving in behind trying to run us off the road. I let out a few small whimpers of fear. Holding Haruka a bit tighter.

"Hang on Odango, I'll lose them." She called with confidence. Wanting to sooth me, knowing how scared I was. I knew Haruka was good on a bike I had seen as much but I didn't know how far these guys were willing to go to gain back their bruised ego's. They keeping getting to close, weaving on either side of us. At one point I felt a small tug on my flailing hair as the guy tried to grab it. It scared the day lights out of me and I screamed!)

_Usako, tone it down? You nearly made my head explode..._

_For the love of kami Mamo – chan I'm a little bit busy trying to avoid becoming road kill!_

(I didn't need his irritation directed at me I was a bit beyond caring about being left behind at the moment. These guys were meaning serious business and if Haruka didn't speed it up and loose them we would both end up as paste on the road. _The hell are you talking about? The bus doesn't come for another 40 minutes. Where could you have possibly gotten a ride from? _He asked, near demanded through the link.

I internally quirked a brow for a moment at his demand. If I hadn't known any better I'd say it was partially between a reprimand and near jealousy. It was hard to tell when my mind was nearly completely focused on the situation before me instead.)

_I'm on Haruka's bike, she was giving me a ride when those pissed off bikers from earlier showed up. Their being very persistent about trying to make us crash so telling me to CALM down…NOT helping! Especially when they tried pulling at my hair to make me fall! I could give a rat's ass LESS at the moment about being left behind right NOW!_

(I raged. It was Haruka's commanding, "Hold on." That pulled me back to the ride as I gripped her even harder. She kicked it into the next gear and speed up way past the speed limit. They seemed to lose us for a second before I could see them still barely keeping up in the back, "They're still there. We need to find a place to hide. Get them on ground where we can both fight and not be on this dangerous playing field." I told her. "Agreed little Koneko." Speeding up just a bit more I looked back to find them still pursuing us.)

Whatever annoyance Mamoru had for Usagi cutting her link off temporary as it was, was gone the moment he found out the bikers were pursuing her while on Haruka's bike. Trying to make them crash was something he did not completely anticipate. He thought they might try and make trouble but this was bordering on hospitalization. And that's IF Usagi's inner senshi form would protect her from any crash. As she was now, more human than senshi.

He was hit then with her fear, fear for not only herself but for Haruka as well. Like a bucket of ice water he was hit hard in the stomach. What if they ran her and Haruka off the road? What if she hit her head? What if – to many questions that he was afraid to answer yet knew the answers to went through his head. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something happened. As far as he was concerned his Usako was in danger and here he was berating her like a child.

He felt like an ass, "I need to get back." He nearly growled, but the crowds from the race were pressed in tight all around him. Minako next to him heard this and looked at him and his angry expression, "Nani?" she asked with mild concern.

"Usako's in trouble. I need to go back." He went to move when the jostle of the bus prevented him from moving to far, "Nani? How bad?" She added, as he was compressed back against her petite form.

"Bad enough. Those bikers are trying to run her and Haruka – san off the road. I need to get to her." He was growing more frustrated and anxious by the second. Being trapped in this rolling sardine can was driving him near panic now. The longer he was on the bus the further from her he became. He needed to get to her, to help her! He also needed to get close enough so he could sense her exact position. Being miles apart was what the link was for, other than having the soul mate connection.

Rei not having heard everything due to all the noise already on the packed bus saw him struggling to move past Minako then Ami, "Where's the fire?" The Miko asked with slight irritation, as he nearly stomped on her toes. Rei barely moved hers out of the way in time, but Ami wasn't alert enough. Nose having been in a book being held by one hand she missed the whole conversation was well.

She was now regretting not wearing sneakers today. Mamoru was not light on his feet when fighting crowds. Her fragile toes sheathed only in a pair of sandals were now throbbing in pain s she winced and tried to alleviate her feet by subtle movements. "Usako's in trouble." He muttered towards them. "Not every little thing is life or death." Rei waved off, literally and figuratively, having felt the blonde these days was over dramatizing things more.

It had been irritating her a bit more than usual. Then again she was finding the blonde very easily irritating to be around now. "Besides she's probably over dramatizing it. 'Oh Mamo – chan I need your help!' it's probably nothing." Mamoru looked at her with angry eyes. She gulped, now wondering if she took it to far. There were very few people in the world that could make the high and might Rei gulp in any type of regret over her words, Mamoru was one of them.

"She said the bikers were trying to run her and Haruka – san off the road. And no she didn't ask for help she just…" he bit his lip, "I need to go get her." Rei put a stop to him. Hand on his arm she said, "If she's with Haruka – chan then she'll be fine. Relax, I have faith in Haruka – san. She will keep her safe. I still think Usagi – chan's exaggerating though."

Rei's judgment call was a poor one though as he could feel her fear as if it were his own. It wasn't the mild fear he had been able to decipher over time it was literal case of fearing for her life, and for Haruka's, "Demo, I can feel her distress…" he tried, "Yeah…so? She gets distressed over not having the right outfit to wear. She'll be fine." Rei soothed somewhat sourly. Part of her now wishing she had a person to be that close with, now wanting to admit that Yuricho and her had been getting closer.

But Mamoru knew it went way deeper than that. He knew the differences when it came to his soul mate. "I wish to hell you were right demo, I know it in my gut and heart that you're wrong." He pushed past her only to find Makoto following him.

"I'm with you, something doesn't feel right." He nodded and accepted her company as they pulled at the cable to be let off. "Seriously if it were that bad her link would pulse through us as well." Rei barked. "He has a direct link to her mind Rei – chan, perhaps he feels everything that much more strongly." Ami suggested. "The strings of love carry every emotion through them." Minako stated as she passed her vying for a better position on the bus.

"Whatever, Usagi – chan is a big girl. If she can handle being in the enemies hands for weeks on end then she and Haruka can handle two asses on bikes." Ami and Minako weren't so sure on how that would turn out. "At least Mamoru – san and Makoto - chan went after them." Ami amended. A big part of her hoping Rei was right but another bigger part of her knowing if Mamoru believed it, it was 90% of the time completely accurate.

(Haruka ramped the bike into the forest, taking to a narrow goat trail. That was little more then trampled grass by local wildlife, up into the rocky hillsides. Hiding the bike under some loose brush really fast, we hid in a cave like area. Darting up an incline of loose stone and boulder's, Haruka held my hand tight. Nearly pulling me along as we scrambled up the dusty hillside, before ducking behind some dry scrub we silenced ourselves to avoid being heard.

Haruka had crouched on the other side of the dead branches, scanning the trail below. From my side I noticed them turn a bend and head up our way. Seeing the guys come up and that they weren't going away I came out hoping if they only saw me they would leave us alone, I stood up revealing myself. Not noticing Haruka palm her face, at my rash actions.

"Hey why don't you guys go on about your business? There's no trouble needed here!" I warn, I felt a little bit braver than normal.

I was kinda used to confronting problems now. Maybe because I knew deep inside that I was still a fighting senshi able to take down youma and daimon. Even though right now that power was so deep inside I couldn't find it. These guys didn't do a lot – while walking – to scare me. "Where's that bitch?" they demanded, "Hiding behind some little girl no less." One snickered, "Hey! I'm NOT some little girl you ass hats!" apparently my words had a different effect on them.

"Maybe not…" one of them angled his head to look me over, "Demo, if your friend doesn't show up we'll just have to take it out on you." I could tell he was grinning.

"Bring it on!" I gave myself a defensive position. They charged up the hill towards me. One went to grab me I ducked, bent forward and raised my right back leg and foot up enough to slam my tennis shoed foot into his chest. I saw him falling back with a grunt as I heard the other do the same. Haruka came out to help fight then, with two extremely fast movement she had popped both men in the nose with her fists. "How pathetic you have to pick on two women to make yourselves feel better about losing a race!" Haruka yelled.

They scampered off and away on their bikes, each clutching bloody noses and even more bruised ego's.

"Cowards…" I muttered. Haruka looked to me, "That was a pretty impressive move there Koneko. I must admit I've never seen anyone able to bend and twist like that to dodge punches." I smiled at the compliment, "Mamoru – san must enjoy his time with you." I blushed already knowing the truth of her words, "I…" I was struck speechless, trying not to sound to childish as I wanted to tell her how it felt to be with him.

The girls knew of it but there were some details that even I was to uncomfortable to with telling them. They might think me weird or to hentai for our actions. "I'm mean his possessive actions speak loud enough and you don't get that possessive without a great need to keep one's love to one's self." I was now red but for more than one reason. "Nani?" Haruka asked, "Nothing I just…" I looked to her, "I don't really get a chance to express our relationship as much as I'd like to. Even my closest friends I feel would look at me weirdly if they knew."

I then told her, "He just makes me feel like I can let go and be who I am. You know?" Haruka nodded, "I feel the same way about Michiru – chan. I can myself when I'm with her." I smiled, "In answer to your earlier question yes he does enjoy his time with me." both of us laughed. "I never doubted it. I can sense you're a passionate soul. Innocent by nature but by the rest of you, not so much. You two will never lack for the need for one another, that much is clear." I smiled glad to know that someone that wasn't a part of our group could see it.

"Arigato. Same for you and Michiru – chan to." She nodded, both blushing a bit as it deviled into a sexuality that I wasn't familiar with. "I know Mamo – chan likes to throw my legs over his shoulders…" I then widened my eyes realizing how much I let slip out, "Gomen! To much!" I state, waving my hands. Haruka smiles, "Promise not to tell?" she asked. I nod, "Michiru…loves it when I nip this little spot behind her ear." I blush, the images coming to my mind.

"Mamo – chan, if you promise not to tell, I think has developed a thing for exhibitionism." She laughed, "Michiru…wears a lot of dresses for more than a girlie reason." I blushed, "Me to." I admitted. Then we both laughed out loud. "It seems there's more to all of us than meets the eye Dumpling. You're probably as much of a tiger in the sack as Michiru is." Haruka admitted, "Mamo – chan says 'sex kitten', or one time even 'hell cat'." I mused. Haruka smiled, "That does fit better. 'Sexy little kitty Usagi'." She mused.

"Don't call me that in front of Mamo – chan, or the girls!" I waved in a please don't tell them motion, Haruka eased me down, "No worries. How's 'kitten' instead? Sort for 'sexy little kitty Usagi'." I agreed as no one would be able to figure it out. "By the way…" Haruka said, I looked to her cool collected eyes, "This conversation never happened nor does it leave between us." I agreed, if Mamo – chan were to find out…not good.)

_Mamo – chan! He must be worried sick! Mamo – chan if you can hear me we are fine just a tad lost in the forest area about fourish miles from the race track._

_Oh thank kami! You're not hurt nani about those guys?_ He asked her, worried that she could have been hurt from those dicks. He would have had to dish out a severe beating to them if they had harmed her. His protective nature only diminishing a little that it wasn't an enemy. But it did tell him that there were other dangerous people out there other than the ones they fought. He had felt they might try something and cursed himself for NOT keeping a better eye on her.

Feeling that since they were leaving he need not to worry. He had been obviously wrong and it could have provide deadly had it NOT been for Haruka's motorcycle skills. He'd have to thank the dusty blonde the next time he saw her. _Once we lured them off the road and off their bikes it became more common fighting grounds. Haruka and I took care of them._ She felt quite proud that she'd taken in extra training with Makoto.

Her skills in hand to hand having greatly improved. Soon she wanted to try and talk Mamoru into sparring with her. Finding it would be something more for them to connect on. Plus thanks to Makoto's dirty mind as they sparred she got some pretty interesting fantasies conjured up from it. But right now she knew they needed help, especially since it seemed Haruka couldn't get her bike working again.

("Haruka – chan, nani's wrong?" I asked. "I think the spark plugs dead. Gomen I won't be able to give you a ride." Walking forward she left her bike and stated behind her back to me, "The roads over there, you should be able to catch the next bus with it, I have an errand to run. Ja ne." if I hadn't felt comforted by the fact that I had Mamo – chan coming to help me I would feel a tad snubbed that she seemingly so quickly ditched me.)

Unbeknownst to her while she was mentally chatting with Mamoru, Haruka's bracelet from under her sleeve of her racing gear beeped. Michiru's voice came in clear of a disturbance nearby. She looked up seeing the look of calm, almost fearlessness in Usagi's eyes. She knew she would be fine. The bus stop wasn't to far behind them. All she needed was to walk back. By the time she got there it would be time for the next bus. She needed to help Michiru and keep Usagi away from her to avoid letting the petite blonde getting hurt in the crossfire.

Running alone she got far enough away and thankful she was as fast as the wind transformed into Sailor Uranus. A rush of wind, that howled with the need for vengeance enveloped her. Holding her henshi pen high over her head, her fuku was willed down upon her slender, well-toned body. The rush of power now coursing through her was like a charge of adrenaline. Every nerve ending felt alive and in need to be pushed to her limits.

Usagi might not be able to transform right then, but she could still feel the waves of power when a Senshi transformed. She had watched Haruka race off down the dirt track, disappearing around a bend before the power built up in the fabric reality around them. So she was off at her own top speed needing to find out which Senshi was currently powering up. Shocked to find the dark blue skirt of Sailor Uranus leaping back into the tree line a few meters away.

With a determined look, Usagi scrambled back into the underbrush in pursuit. If she was needed she wanted to be close by. Uranus may be an outsider, but she was still a Senshi. Usagi had to protect her if thing went south. The youma were more wily and deadly then ever before.

Feeling Michiru nearby she raced to the scene. A small grove of trees set beside a raging river bank. Narrowing her light blue eyes she surveyed the battle ground, finding her love trapped in some form of glowing rope against a big tree. Unbeknownst to her, somehow Usagi had barely managed to keep up with her. Sweating and tragically out of breath. The golden blonde remained hidden in the trees, bent over her knees. Sucking in deep cold breaths, attempting to calm her thundering heart. She felt light headed and dizzy, the woman was fast!

Once she saw Haruka transform she knew she would have no way to keep up. She was naturally very fast in her human form, once she had become a Senshi it would be near impossible to keep up. Usagi had given it her all, running mostly on the sounds of her thundering feet then anything else, as she charged through the trees. In neither a graceful or subtle manner, more like a bull, exploding through bushes and pushing and snapping branches out her way in a panic to stay on Uranus's trail.

But her luck was holding out, she had remained on her trail. "Kami! I knew I recognized her. Sailor Uranus…the outer senshi…why do I barely remember that?" Usagi racked her brain for answers but saw that the battle was ensuing. Staying out of the way for now, keeping track of Uranus's attacks and the strange woman with dark red hair hovering smugly above. Then the Youma appeared, a motorized demon in the form of motocross bike. She roared like an engine, and moved just as fast and agile as an off road bike.

(I wonder if I should tell her that I know now? It's so obvious now that I've seen it the glamour hide it from us. Their both sailor senshi. Question is why are they after the pure heart crystals as well? I'll confront her later on but for now…I know how important it is to keep a secret. Who knows what'll happen if the person she reports to gets upset with her for slipping up, even around another senshi.

Over hearing that Kaolinite's words of death I had to help them. Sneaking around the tree line, I came up behind Michiru. Now struggling in her constrictive bindings of that glowing rope. Unable to calmly withstand watching her partner fighting for her life all alone.

"I get these off you." I whispered, digging my nails into the knots attempting to loosen them. Michiru glanced over her shoulder as best she could, for only a moment trusting that I could help. So desperate to get free and help her love.

I fought valiantly with no success, my heart was leaping in my chest. The sounds of the Youma's tires squealing in my ears. Along with Uranus's screams of rage as she was forced back on the defensive. Michiru was left yelling and writhing in her bonds, terrified for her lover. As another identical tire demon exploded from the brushes nearby to help its partner finish off the now flagging Uranus.

She was not going to last much longer...

My rage at being so weak consuming me once more. Wallowing in the bitterness of useless anger, unable to even free Michiru. The weeks of sitting back and watching her friends battle in her stead. Put their lives on the line again and again while I was left as spectator. The frustrations over my father's stubbornness, and Amber's annoying meddling all washed over her. Raw hatred smothered my thoughts, as my anger exploded.

Like the heat of an all-consuming fire it bathed her body, casting her rational mind into a darkness she never dreamed could live inside her soul.

"I shall never allow you to complete this task!" Filled with new confidence, I felt the tingling of my transformation taking hold upon my body. Finally I had broken through the seal binding my powers. I was thrilled, exhilarated that once more I could claim my rightful place as the Senshi of the Moon.

I gain their attentions by leaping out of cover. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I will triumph over evil and punish you." Signature pose in place. The demon's stopped confused, casting their master odd looks before committing to fight me. I saw both of the tire looking daimons come at me. Jumping just barely in time over them I landed on my feet. Uranus stood near the cliffs edge, boots dug into the softened turf.)

Stare dumbstruck yet cautious, while giving Michiru concerned glances. Not knowing what to do at first, swallowing nervously she merely watch this new dark senshi take on the Youma without any mercy.

"Harbinger of Destruction..." Uranus breathed. Taking in the black fuku skirt and bib. The deep lavender leotard and black ribbon. Her long silver hair done up in odango's and tails with dark lavender shields. She bore a silver choker with an upside down black crescent moon. With dark lavender boots with black trim. A black bow tied at the descending peek of her bib with a silver broach, that bore an engraving of that same upside down moon.

I could feel my senshi strength coursing through me as I engaged with the youma in hand to hand combat. Keeping them away from Uranus, giving her a chance a gather herself. Finally, I was back in action!

Michiru couldn't believe her eyes, a dark Senshi? Yet Uranus had no back up out there. She nodded to Uranus to work with the new comer, urging her with pleading eyes to trust this strange senshi who had come out of nowhere. At least for now, they could determine loyalties later.

Then one of those Heart snatcher's circled around me, while I was distracted by the other one. I screamed as I felt her tire like arms grinding into my back. My fuku took the brunt of the damage, as I screamed and rolled away. Uranus yelled at me to leave, to go and let her fight. I couldn't just give up and go home. It wasn't in my nature, "Baka! Look out!" she yelled, saving me from getting damaged by one of the tire of the other daimon. "Uranus please get out of here. Get Neptune and GO!" I yelled. Then everything went to hell!

The Diamon's began to circle us at intense speeds, before we could do anything to defend ourselves. A clicking sound rang from our wrists. Staring down in horror, we found our hands now bound together in metal cuffs.

She was about to finish her protest when Neptune yelled, "Go get out, you still have to complete the mission!" I could tell Uranus was torn to either stay, and fight to save her love or to go and do as she asked. I grabbed her hand to follow but she was still torn, "Uranus!" I demanded angrily, "You can get her back demo, right now I need you to get your ass in gear!"

Narrowing her eyes in anger at me it was Neptune's voice that brought clarity to her, "You can't let the enemy win now GO!" She finally relented and I felt her begin to surge ahead of me. Her greater speed now dragging me behind her.

Finally moving in sync, we ran for a few minutes before finding a small cave to hide inside. It was moist, slightly hot and made my fuku feel a bit constricting. I'd still rather take it than deal with the blistering cold that Beryl was at.

My chest was on fire from lack of proper air, my back ached. I knew the back of my fuku was shredded and I know doubt had one hell of a scrape. Uranus looked upset and I could understand, I wasn't sure if that had been my tuxedo mask that I'd be able to go either. "You're a strong woman Uranus." She looked to me, "Had it been tuxedo mask for me, I don't think I would have had the strength to leave him." I admit.

"And that's nani makes you unable to understand our mission. You can't accept the sacrifice of your true love, even if it meant that millions of people could live in peace." Now I was angered, "Hey! You don't know nani my life was before you and your lover came around. I did make sacrifices, all of us senshi did. To save the world."

Now she narrowed her eyes, "Nani could you have done that was so self-sacrificing when your still standing right here before me?" she demanded. "Where the hell have you been, while all of us have been fighting for our lives?" She accused, her rage directed squaring on the absent senshi that she just couldn't trust.

"We destroyed an evil Queen, her name was Beryl. We were able to defeat her with the silver crystal…demo, not without a price." She listened. "The girls were already dead, having given their lives to ensure I could get to Beryl and stop her from taking over the world. Even tuxedo mask gave his life to ensure it." My emotions of that day were brought back. They morphed into an irritation to my tone. To show her that I indeed knew what sacrifice was.

"In the end they sent me the last of their energy to end Beryl, and with the power of the crystal ended her life. It also ended ours. Every one of us. Why am I still standing? Because as I died I made a wish that of all the things I wanted, I just wanted the people that I loved most to be allowed to live again. I didn't care about myself I just wanted them to live again. Experience normal lives, grow up, have families." I had tears threatening I knew it, as voice began to weaken.

Uranus looked away, "I find it sorta hard to believe, a dark senshi would be the savior to the world." She stated tentatively, her voice barely a whisper.

"Dark Senshi?" I stated cautiously, not understanding.

"I was always under the impression the Senshi of the Moon was of the Light." She shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I was in a panic now, darting my gaze around the cave searching for some source of reflection. Glancing down I noticed my skirt was black and leotard was a darker lavender. I had transformed wrong!

Finding nothing by dry walls and silent pillars of stone, unable to look at my whole self. I was left to fume and fret about how wrong my transformation had gone. I could hear the dull roars of the Diamon's engines out beyond our refuge they were getting closer...

"So why I'm still breathing…truthfully I don't think our work was done yet. Beryl obviously isn't the only evil that needs to be banished from our world. So if I were you I'd say we need to start working together. Or at least you need to explain yourself, your mission. See if we can't find some common ground elsewise, we'll never get these things off!" I glare at the glowing cuffs. Needing to keep my head in the game. We needed to deal with the bad guys first then deal with my new issues after.)

Uranus had no choice but to agree with her, reluctantly she retold all that she knew. It may resolve the irritating cuff issue. Didn't mean she had to like it. "Fine. If we find the talismans we prevent the world from coming to an end." There she said it. But it wasn't good enough for the Moon senshi, "That's it?" she near shrieked in outrage, "NO! Nani do you know about these enemies? Their stronger, a bit faster, deadlier, and looking for pure heart crystals." She looked to see Uranus's eyes.

"Nani else am I missing?" Moon asked, "Once the talisman comes out of the pure heart the owner of the heart dies. Their life is given. If we can take it from the enemy then at least that life will NOT have been in vain." Moon took in a gulp of air. "So you'd willingly let an innocent person die?" Uranus remarked, "I stand by our mission." Moon grit her teeth in anger, "No true senshi could EVER willingly sacrifice the life of an innocent. There's always a way to save them…always!"

Her proclamation had Uranus laughing at first, such idealistic words from such an unlikely source as a Senshi who draws her powers from the dark energies of the universe was damn humorous. Her laughter falling into silent curiosity on if there was a way, without damaging a human life. "Not this time. You and your idealistic friends will never understand true sacrifice till you've have to give up the life of an innocent. Our lives nor the lives of those innocents mean NOTHING to the life of the rest of the planet."

Moon was in shock, "Kill one and save a thousand…I can live with that…can you? We need those talisman's to resurrect the Messiah before the Harbinger of Destruction awakens." Moon gave her a cold look, "Nani would you do in my place?" Uranus asked becoming irritated by her great then thou attitude.

Moon couldn't reply. To angry and keeping her emotions at bay and seriously trying to figure out a way around the loss of life of an innocent or more. After a few minutes the senshi resigned to sitting for a few minutes, trying to avoid talking until a wound on Uranus forced Moon's dotting to come out of her.

Unable to stand seeing anyone in pain and NOT do something she tended to the wound. Tearing a decent stripe from her skirt she wrapped the make shift bandage around Uranus's bleeding bare arm. Uranus gave her a strange look as she selflessly began to soothe her wound. It was so sweet and caring, and totally unnatural as to how her and Michiru worked. Moon ended up whimpering in discomfort a second later. Fidgeting and rocking on her bum, as an itch from her irritated skin, from getting mild road rash from diamon earlier. It began to drive her nuts.

"What is wrong with you?" Uranus shied away from her, totally freaked out by her sudden attack of nerves.

"My back...it itches like crazy...could you, perhaps..." Moon began, stuttering uncertainly. Uranus was not a very approachable Senshi, so very cold and aloof. But it wasn't ebbing but growing worse, as if an army of ants had decided to make her back their stomping grounds.

Uranus chuckled and nodded, glancing over to the shredded leotard. Finding her back red and swollen with a fine set of scratches that matched that of tread marks. She softly rubbed her back up and down, cleaning off the dirt that was irritating the raw skin.

_Oh that feels good…Mamo – chan when are you getting here?_

_I'm near where you are, half a mile away. And nani prey tell feels good?_ He asked. _Uranus is scratching my back._ She replied innocently. As Mamoru sent an astonished, yet jealous vibe over the link.

_Are you kidding me, Usako. Fraternizing with the supposed enemy? _He sent incredulously.

Moon merely giggled back over the link, enjoying her man flustered state of mind.

"Your different than nani I gave you credit for. I think you might have made me want to consider alternatives. Only seems to be when I'm with you." Uranus admitted, "Nani about being with me?" Moon asked relieved of the itch. Then the screaming of engines announced the Daimon's entrance to the cave. Moon's words were cut short as she then got shoved to the ground.

As the daimon barely missed in hitting them. Ramping off the boulder they had been hiding behind. Landing in the darkness at the back of the cave regrouping for another attack.

_They found us!_

(It was all I could get out through the link as Uranus and I ran for it! Bursting from the cave and stampeding down into the trees. Aiming in the direction Neptune was last in. More in control and coordinated now we were able to trick the daimon tire things into cutting us loose. Still staying together and now able to attack separately. I found I was now able to cast balls of dark energy like I used to while the Queen of Nemesis.

It made my blood run cold, but it was all I had to aid Uranus. We reached the tree Neptune had been tied to finding it empty the ropes laying uselessly around the trunk. Uranus smiled smugly at the sight, it gave us both hope. In time we located Neptune a few miles down the river.

However so did Kaolinite, "Neptune? You're still alive. DIE!" She bellowed, thrusting her arms downward. Casting a burst of dark energy. Aiming to kill the downed senshi, who in mid retreat had tripped on the uneven ground. With a determined growl, I pick up speed. While Uranus cast her attack towards the hovering harpy.

"Earth Shaking!" She cried in fury.

I knocked Neptune out of the way, but the landing knocked the breath out of me.

I had just gathered my feet again, when the dread whine of engines screamed just ahead of me. It was the slight shock of Uranus stepping in the daimon's path ahead of me.

"World Shaking!" She thrust her arms forward, using her body to shield me. As a very powerful blast of wind rocketed towards the diamon. She was so much more powerful than my senshi were. Finally getting up yet again, the other daimon came up aiming to kill me as well.

"Get Neptune I'll get this daimon!" I stated in a commanding tone. Without a thought she left to go save her beloved. Bitterly accepting my dark powers, as they were now, I hit the daimon with a dark ball of energy before she could reach me, blasting her to nothing.

Releasing a held breath I was thankful, both daimon gone.

Unfortunately Kaolinite left out before either of us could attack her, "Figures…" I muttered.

Looking to Uranus I try to keep the positive going, "We beat them back." She smiled and agreed before realizing she was agreeing, "I'll admit you were pretty good demo, that's it. We still have our mission and were sticking to it. I still don't trust you completely, you could very well be the Harbinger of Destruction. Granted you helped save my partner, but stay out of our way." She jumped down to the small cliff Neptune had retreated to.

And they were away before I could reply. "She'll figure it out someday. The only real way to win the war against evil is together." I stated, yet having her call me the Harbinger of Destruction terrified me like nothing before.

I had gone dark again...there was still energy from the dark crystal coursing through me. That was why my crystal was dull, it was tainted. I desperately needed to check on it again, though I knew what I would find. Feeling Tuxedo mask and Jupiter behind me, "Nani did we miss?" she demanded, falling silent as she took in my new battle fuku.

"Daimon." I replied, my voice lacking in any emotion. Turning around I finished off with a blast from my palms, the very same attacks I had used upon them only a few months prior.

"Moon?" Jupiter gasped, casting worried look towards Tux. Tux's face was unreadable, his gaze cast inward reviewing everything. My earlier anger towards Tux was coming back on, I full heat to, "However…you and me…we need to talk." He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. As he de-transformed back into Mamoru.

"I'm just going to go…yeah…" Jupiter remarked before slipping away realizing this was a couple's thing. Casting my Senshi form aside, I stubbornly looked at Mamo – chan. I could see the frustration, mixed with fear in his eyes. Yet it didn't quell my temper any, he had been raging on me over the link the whole time. I had so much going on today, I didn't need his issues on top of everything else.)

"Have anything to say?" she asked, hands crossed over her chest in a no nonsense fashion. He was in for it. "Gomen…" his head fell in shame. "Well I think a shopping trip is in order, and you sir will be the bag carrier!" he shot his head up before nodding in agreement. He was getting lucky and he knew it. It was when she walked by that she also muttered, "And the purchaser." Now he internally groaned.

She snapped her head back to his 'I'm sorry' face, giving him an award wining smile that didn't show in her eyes. She was worried and this banter really wasn't easing the tension any.

"What happened to your fuku?" He questioned softy, sensing her boiling anxiety and despair. As they descended a grassy bluff, they could see the road far below, just past the trees. It wove around the forest like a dusty ribbon, slowly winding downward towards the interstate.

"I still have dark crystal energy inside of me, I believe it tainted the Silver Crystal." She moaned, pulled her broach out of her side pocket of her jean skirt. They were pushing into the tree line once more, as she took one calming breath after another. Mamoru wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, offering her support.

"We'll get through this, Usako. We will find a way to heal it." He assured her. As she slowly nodded, flipping the lip with a strangled moan. Finding the crystal pure black like an obsidian stone. It had turned...it was now the Phantom Crystal.

Her legs gave out then, unable to contain the sobs any longer. She crumbled to the dry underbrush, her body trembling as if chilled.

"What have I done...what have I done..." She whispered brokenly, dropping the broach to the leave litter between her knees. Clutching onto Mamoru's white shirt as if it was life line, bawling like a mother grieving her lost child.

Mamoru held her close, rubbing her back as she released her heartache to the forest surrounding them. He was scared as well, but he kept his side of the link veiled in comforting waves. She needed him to be positive, resealant, her rock to draw strength from.

"It's going to be ok...Usagi. It's going to be alright, have faith...we always pull through." He held her close, as her anguish quaked through her and into him. "I know things look bleak right now...but...I believe in you." He kept repeating soft words of comfort till her shaking stilled and the sobs fell silent.

In time he pulled her face up from his chest, giving her sweet kisses against her damp cheeks. Seeking to take away the last of the moisture with his loving gestures. She finally smiled, it was a weak attempt but she was slowly finding hope. They got through many tough things over the years so far, this was just another trail. She would just have to prove to herself and her crystal that she could overcome her dark emotions. To purge the last of the darkness from her soul, and heal herself.

Taking the bus back he kept glued to her side the whole way just before they got off the bus. Walking the short trip back to his place he had decided to shop with her this afternoon to make up for his jerkiness with ease.

It was Amber that was currently arguing with the front man in Mamoru's building that caught the couple's eye. Dressed to kill in a little black dress the showed off way to much leg and way to much of her bust. With sharp black heels, that gave an extras few inches nearly making her eye level with the much older security men surrounding her.

"I don't care who that little bitch is, Mamoru – san is my boyfriend. I should be allowed up in his apartment if I please!" her barking was earning her nothing but a round of security being called on her, "Just because you sweet talked your way past the other door man doesn't mean you will around me!" the large rotund security guard, the usually manned the front desk replied. It was seeing Mamoru coming in that had all occupants with the exception of Usagi surprised.

The dark haired man was not in the best of moods and was trying to change that with the trip that he had been hoping would cheer up his girl. Unfortunately Usagi's heart just wasn't in it. She was deathly worried and nothing right now was going to band aid the anguish in her heart. So this…wasn't Amber's finest timing.

"Mamoru – san!" she beamed. He was ready to throw her to the cops. Skip security, this needed to stop dead in its tracks. "Nani are you doing here? Nani part of I'm NOT interested that I have a girlfriend aren't you getting?" he was frustrated with this. She wasn't one to quit though, "Mamoru – san I know how this may seem…" he looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Demo, I know that if you and I were together, that if you gave us a chance and got rid of that blonde, bratty, clumsy little nitwit we could do very well together." The promise in her eyes was mixed with a need to score him with everything. _Fucking psycho!_ His mind exploded, making Usagi next to him wince from the connection. "OUT!" he yelped, nearly making even the security guards jump at the tone and level of his voice.

He had truly reached the end of his tether with her, "OUT of my building, OUT of my life, and OUT of trying to outdo a woman you could never hope to ascend to! NOW! If I ever see you back here again trying to get past I'll have the cops called on you! NEVE COME BACK!" Mamoru bellowed.

Clearly the girl had picked the wrong day to try and win over a man that she would NEVER be able to obtain, "I'll come back another time." she stated meekly, dashing away near tears. Usagi had remained aloof near the doors, she was barely paying attention to the confrontation, other than his yell in her mind. She just felt so cold...so numb from the recent events. The worst possible thing had happened, at the worst possible time. The world was in danger and it's most powerful defender had turned dark.

Once Amber left he informed security, "If you ever see her again feel free to call the cops of an intruder." The front man was all to happy to comply. "In fact, for future reference, for the other security guards here, tell them, spread the word. I don't want her in here." He was done with being nice to her. He was tempted also to just tell her aunt 'Yes I'm with Usagi – chan, my Usako!' then to rage at her nosiness into his personal life, 'You wanna know how intimate we are to?'

But he calmed himself down. Right now he needed to get Usagi to his apartment.

Mamoru guided a still very quiet Usagi to the elevator and up to his apartment. They ended the long day, holding each other on his leather couch. He comforted her silently for most of the night, soothing her worries with tender strokes of his finger's down her cheek or down the arch of her back. Warming with his body, sending soothing waves through their link that soon lulled her to sleep.

He held her tight, finally allowing himself to assess what had truly happened to her. Able to dwell upon his own worries now that she was asleep and the emotions on his end of the link would not disturb her.

They needed to have a serious meeting in the next few days to discuss were to go from here.


	7. sisters now & Amber's fright

**wrobis00**: wow thank you so much. I enjoy writing all of this as much as you enjoy reading this.

**damonika2009:** your questions will be answered in due time. Also I had been looking for an excuse to get Ikuko to chase him around with it! And his information tap…it will be tough one to work on.

**FyraBerkaan:** LMAO! That was funny. Though the 'david bowie' reference was probably a 'shaydoe' bit cause I'm not familiar with that.

**NeoPrincessRini:** thanks!

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: good! Here you go.

**Guest (1)**: better believe it!

**damonika2009 (Guest)**: losers tend to be sore about things. Sorry for the confusion with the ch/ep's though.

**Setsuna-Chan22**: the dinner is coming up I the next one I believe. I'm glad you liked my story so much! Both of them! I hope you stay hooked!

**kera69love:** that won't be till next week sorry. But in the meantime enjoy this one again since I had had it up for all of a 3 hours last week by mistake.

**Anon (Guest):** starting with the next one I'll lower down on the amount of Japanese used, hopefully it'll be a bit more readable for you.

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: LOL! You're so sweet. I'm glad your hooked and as for that mix up for those few hours and the fact that I did get 35 reviews for that one ch/ep, the very first chance I get I will do a Wednesday update.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: I really make you question things huh? lol

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: her powers…keep reading…I mean at least she has powers to fight with now…

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: yes there will be more lemons.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest):** Will do.

**LoveInTheBattleField, alPhha, yamifangirl09 (Guest):** here's your new ch/ep!

Wow 18 reviews, nice. Though I will warn you, to those that caught the goof up last week, this is ch/ep.7, not 8. Not everyone got to see it nor do I have 8 ready yet so I do apologize but this is for those that didn't get a chance to read it. I hope you're not upset with me. When I am caught up again I'll give you a Wednesday ch/ep! (Especially for those 35 reviews) so please no hating just understanding.

And scene…

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah ch/ep.7

Usagi had woken up tucked securely into her own little bed at home. After she fell asleep at Mamoru's she realized he must have taken her home. She vaguely remembered the ride back into Minato in his red sports car. Him, cradling her in his arms before leaping up to her balcony and softly carrying her to her bed.

(He's so sweet to have done this for me…but still I kinda wish he let me stay over at his place, I sleep so much better with him. Then again that may have been what he was counting on. Getting me to fall asleep with him then bringing me back home here to keep me out of trouble with my parents. Plus even I knew that I needed to try and stay at home more often in my own bed. It would only take one morning where papa would come in to wake me up and find me gone. Then all hell would break loose and I don't need any more stress right now.

I can only imagine the excuses mama would have to come up with to get him to cool down and these days things just seem to get worse. She shouldn't have to make up excuses or lie for me, but he was just getting a bit much lately. It was almost like I flipped a switch in his mind's eye and he started to realize I'm not the goofy little girl I once was. I still can be goofy, but I've matured now.

Then again since being Sailor Moon I think I've matured a LOT. I don't cry for now reason, nearly as often as I used to. I haven't had a klutz attack in a LONG time, my grades are improving, and honestly I can't remember the last time I over indulged – wait a minute, never mind on that last part. I over did it with sweets the very day I hung out with the girls.

We ended up watching movies, going to the mall and taking a lovely trip to 'the candy factory' where they made more 'gourmet' style candies and sold some candies from when our parents were teenagers themselves. I even brought mama and papa home some treats that they recalled eating as teenagers.

Mama even got tears in her eyes remembering some fond moments with her own mother, as papa shared a tale with Shingo over a treat that he and his own father used to chew on when they worked on the family car they had. It brought a happy tear to my eye that I was able to bring up good memories for both my parents. Plus I felt good in knowing that I could in some small way make up for my absence.)

She lay there for a long time, listening to the birds chirping outside her windows. Basking in the soft morning sun warming her face, as she lay upon her pillow, reflecting on some of her family's happy memories since her time back.

Wondering briefly if she bought several of her papa's favorite chocolates and had Mamoru give them to him he'd be more accepting. But those thoughts fled fast as she noted that was more of a feminine gift rather than a manly gift to give. She inhaled as she was able to claim for a short time the quiet moment of tranquility. Though her wallowing and brief basking in memories lasted only for as long as Luna allowed. The dark cat's gentle footfalls along the mattress beside her announced her moment of silence was over.

_To bad it would have been nice to have a few extra minutes of peace…I guess I should be grateful for the few that I got…_

(I kept those thoughts from Mamo – chan, not wanting him to be disturbed. He was already being so sweet and trying to be understanding about the new developments lately. I probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep if it weren't for him. I don't think I'll ever be able to tell him how much he means to me or how much I truly love him. How I feel for him…it's like a two sided coin and when one is without the other its incomplete.

I feel incomplete without him. But in the end I know that no matter what he's never to far away from me. I just hope that when we take rule over earth we won't have to be separated for long then either.

Though for right now it just felt easier to wake up next to him, if felt right. Hearing his heartbeat as I wake, the soft skin of his chest as it would rise and fall in time to his heart beats. Oh and can't forget the way he always holds me…like he's afraid to let go. That I'll disappear again, or perhaps in a small portion of his mind, in fear that I was never there to begin with. That I'm still stuck with Diamond.

Though those thoughts are few and fleeting, I know deep down he knows I'm there, he just loves having me close by. Needs me as much as I need him…and I honestly….a part of me can't wait to live with him…forever. Yes I'll miss my parents, Shingo…but in the end a future with Mamo – chan is where I want to be.)

"Usagi-chan?" The calm, maternal voice called her from her thoughts.

Usagi sighed heavily, confronting the inquired gaze of her feline advisor. The sight of Luna's soulful brown eyes, drudging up all the uncertainty and fear she had endured yesterday.

The dark transformation still scaring her she wanted to hide for just a few more moments. Things weren't supposed to be like this after the Doom Phantom. "I don't want to deal with this right now." She groaned, rolling away from her cat. Knowing she never had a chance in keeping anything from her for long, she just couldn't handle Luna's disappointment and perhaps anger at what happened to the Silver Crystal.

"Just let me take a shower and I'll explain." She didn't wait for Luna's reply. Luna for her part, cocked her head to the side in confusion. As her charge busied herself with striping out of her dirty outfit from yesterday, that she had slept in. Needing a long soothing shower she grabbed her bathrobe from the back of her door and left the room.

Luna made soft grumpy sounds, knowing that Usagi was avoiding her. Unwilling to share just yet what new development had happened to the crystal. She hopped down from the rumpled bed sheets to the wooden floor. Sniffing the dusty, slightly oil stained jean skirt and pink shirt piled on the floor. Nudging the once golden now deep bronzed broach from it's barely there concealment inside a side pocket of the skirt.

"Oh...dear." Luna moaned, opening the lid with her paws. Gazing down in horror at the obsidian crystal that lay within. It was completely corrupted by chaos. Coal black and gleaming with malcontent, as if the void itself had taken up residence inside the fragile bead of glass.

"It has become the Phantom Crystal." She hissed, tossing the broach down as if it had burned her paw, unbridled fear clear in her feline eyes. Then darted out of the open patio door, leaping from Usagi's cement balcony to a nearby tree. This situation with the crystal was going from bad to worse, to tragic and beyond! She needed to consult the Moon's archive to find if there was any hope to save the crystal or its mistress. Her only real hope so far was that Usagi had done nothing negative with it.

The crystal appeared corrupted but had not yet fully corrupted her charge and for that she was grateful. The crystal's natural need was to be for good and light, to banish evil, not to be consumed by it. As long as Usagi never used the crystal to its fullest potential to harm an innocent they would be safe from earth's destruction.

She knew her charge well enough to know that Usagi would rather suffer pain unto herself than to EVER let an innocent get harmed. She knew her charge became somewhat of a self-sacrificing young woman. She had become so proud of her, and yet had not shown her or told her how she felt from when she first met her. Luna knew she should tell her that she had matured, that she saw her decent grades, more focused training and with how she had handled the Doom Phantom, but it seemed the crystal's change was making her re-think her thoughts.

"Perhaps she made one mistake to many and this is the punishment. The crystal has turned on her." Luna mused, "No…not with the crystal, Usagi - chan would rather sacrifice herself than to let anything destroy what she was given to protect with her life. It's a fixable error." She told herself, wanting to give Usagi some room to fix mistakes made, knowing somehow her charge would heal the crystal.

Luna rolled her eyes at that thought, "A crystal that heels in need of healing…oh the irony." But as all things within a crisis, it was only a matter of time before the Princess's soul would turn as black as the crystal.

Usagi returned close to an hour later, her stomach still burning with the same acid that had taken up residence in her belly since last afternoon. The shower having done nothing but making her feel bodily refreshed. She needed to be distracted today. Just for a little while, deciding that the days ahead were going to be stressful enough.

She quickly dressed in a cute little mini sundress of plush pink. With slender long sleeves she bunched over her elbows, the short skirt barely covered her hips. It flared around her waist almost like flower pedals. With tight black spandex shorts underneath that just peeked out beneath the hemline. The sundress had a very alluring dropping neckline that showed off the tops of her growing breasts.

She couldn't help but shift them for a more mature allure. Something she only did for Mamoru, as with this subtle gesture she knew he'd be drawn to it. With others, not so much. It was a small thing that she did specifically for his eyes only. As long as he was close enough he'd get an eye full of her mounds hidden beneath.

Doing her hair up in it's Odango and tails she sent Mamoru a quick text that she was headed out for some shopping in Azabu. That she'd love if he could meet her there after his morning jog. She could really use his company and he still owed her a shopping trip.

Mamoru had just been showering when the text came in. He heard the buzz of his phone as he wandered down the hall to his bedroom. Curious he glanced over to the little black device sitting on his night stand beside the bed. Toweling off his hair, he quickly read the message now even more curious why Usagi just didn't use their link.

_Usako?_

_I just want to pretend to be a normal girl today, Mamo-chan. Indulge me ok. I just need a break from it all...just for today._

_Ok...?_

He felt her need for it but also felt a tad worried about what she may be feeling. He didn't want to pry into her mind to feel what she was feeling as she held their connection off just enough to tell him 'not today'. He quickly texted her back that he would meet her at the Shopping District in Juuban. She acknowledged curtly. Leaving him to get ready, while he was preparing to give in to her every whim today. Checking his wallet to make sure he had enough funds to take care of her today.

She needed to forget the strain and worry, to have a really good day. So she would feel refreshed enough to face the struggles ahead. He understood that this was how his little princess dealt with being overwhelmed. He knew that she wasn't being truly immature or trying to avoid her responsibilities in the slightest but needing a recharge for herself so she could give this new crisis her all.

He had a feeling that this was the first of MANY shopping trips in the future. Not that there would be a lot of enemies but that with work as a King and Queen they'd need time together to act as a regular, normal, everyday couple. It would be something for the both of them to do to not let their duties over whelm them.

As her support, he was there to back her up in battle, to comfort her when she cried and spoil her when she needed a bit of indulgence to clear her head. Knowing it was going to be a long day of window shopping and treats, he dress accordingly. In a pair of baggy black cargo jeans with a white tank top tucked in nicely. His pants held secure with a wide black leather belt. Finishing his outfit off as he left the apartment, by shrugging on his black leather riding jacket.

Opting to travel on his midnight blue Suzuki Hayabusa sport bike. That area of the ward was usually quite clogged with traffic, the bike would be easier to maneuver. He loved that bike almost as much as Usagi, it was bliss to drive, not to mention it did give him a few erotic ideas when it came to Usagi being on the bike with him…ride him on it, the up and down motions with the bikes vibrations making them both - shaking his head he made himself focus.

The bike had more than enough power to take out most sports cars on the freeway. With smooth elegant lines that drew an admiring eye from the foot traffic along the boulevards. He wasn't a show off, he had worked hard and saved for this bike for many years. So hell, he was proud and took it out whenever he could. Perhaps he also had a need to remind his Usa-chan that he was quite the accomplished motorbike driver as well.

He strangely felt a bit of competition when it came to Haruka-san. Recalling how Usagi had screamed and cheered so enthusiastically for Haruka at the race tracks that day. He himself had watched the show but a certain part of him felt a tinge bit of jealousy that she was cheering her on so adamantly. He felt no real jealousy towards Haruka, but felt like she was a worthwhile competitor when it came to certain things.

Not to mention her flirting with his Usagi did make him a little green with jealousy. He wasn't used to having his girl get noticed and having men and women flirt with her. It seemed that now that they were openly dating she had a mature confidence about her that had more than the usual flocking to be surrounded by her. And with her ever gentle and sweet persona she accepted it yet backed away from it when it got to intense.

He met her at the central fountain of a nearby green space after finding parking nearby. It was a modern urn shaped structure casting a waterfall down it's smooth marble curves down towards the large basin. Usagi was sitting on the fountain's edge, absently playing with her cell phone, with her dainty white leather purse on her lap. Seeking anything to distract herself from her crushing worries. This was her day off, she was going to force herself to enjoy it. Dealing with it all would come soon enough.

He took a few moments to admire how angelic she looked, her skin glowing softly under the mid-morning sun. The light and shimmering reflection of the flowing water from the fountain behind her, making the golden sheen of her hair glow as if it was made of light itself. She looked so pure to him, it was hard to realize that a great darkness had now seeded itself within her powers.

"Morning, Usako." he announced himself quietly not wanting to startle her.

She raised her head up with a small smile that soon broadened under his loving gaze. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her close to him, kissing her sweetly before he led through the park and across the street. It was filled with modest shops of all kinds. Their awnings bold or subdued depending on the merchandize within, with elaborate etchings on their display windows that drew the eye.

Usagi was soon absorbed in the windows, checking out all the new wonder's held within, the displays an assortment of interesting items. Drawing the eyes of many passer bye as well.

Pulling Mamoru from one store to the next hunting for deals. Trying to stretch her allowance, never once reminding him that he promised to buy her new clothes. He remembered though he was just bidding his time for when she truly found something she loved. The surprising things that were purchased first, weren't clothing materials. They were home essentials. For the both of them to use and have between them.

Usagi was pleased, knowing that this was a step closer to her moving in full time. A subtle cue that he was preparing for her, these purchases held the most meaning for her. She couldn't help but smile in full on happiness.

As soon as he'd seen the essentials all he thought of was what they'd needed as a couple together, and before he knew it he had a nice big bag full of items. He nearly blushed wondering if the sudden purchases wasn't going to scare her off instead till he saw her smile and knew that he wasn't over doing it.

It was going past a new store called 'She' that had grabbed Mamoru's undivided attention, though. Usagi looked inside and saw the mixed bits of outdoor wear and definite indoor wear. He was grinning mischievously when he pulled her into the store. She was giggling foolishly, it was erotically exciting to be going inside such an intimate store with Mamoru. They truly were lovers now. Her whole body was tingling blissfully, as the stores dim lighting surround them. Silently moving through the aisles, they spoke softly to each other.

Months ago it would have been pulling teeth to get him to even look at a store like this, but at that time he felt he was trying to protect her. Now he knew better and he was now frankly tired of being so stony. He enjoyed shopping like this with her. Picking out little lingerie pieces for her to wear for him. It was something he dreamed about on occasion, not that he would let her know that.

She would blush for days on end if she knew of the really erotic thoughts he had of her. The desk bit they indulged in was one of many that he'd had over time. He was still thinking a bit on that rain coat idea. He had mingled fantasy idea plans to possibly purchase one for her, but with her tiny frame he'd need her to try it on. A small might even be to big on her. And she'd kill him if it came from the child's section.

Shutting off that thought process he focused on what was in front of him. The red velvet heels were stunning and there were quite a few that screamed 'come fuck me'. He'd already picked out two for her, showing them off with a foolish grin, even waggling his eye brows. She looked at him with both surprise and appreciation, enjoying the fact that he wasn't stammering about this like a shy boyfriend.

He had no care now to look around sheepishly or to feel embarrassed. He was in love, happy and proud of it. She couldn't have been more happy that he was embracing this and even picking things out for her. She looked briefly at a pair of heels that had spikes sticking out but thought better of it when she saw Mamoru debate over them. Not sure if the pain of being stuck with them in his back when he took her in whatever position they were in would be worth it.

She waved it off, as cutie as they were she didn't want him to be digging out hard plastic spikes from his back side. It might even be to painful for him to be in bed with her with them on. She could already see it, her on her back, him on top, her spike covered heels bouncing on his back side, and him stopping to rip the offending heels off and whip them into a forgotten corner.

She took one last look and for once was grateful that the price tag was to rich for her blood. It was the stunning pale white corset with matching thongs that caught her eye. She thumbed the silky almost silver material with a moan of longing, she would love to feel this against her skin.

"Mamo – chan…" she whispered softly. Then looked at the price. Shoving it away she pathetically growled in want over it. Already picturing herself wearing it under something else, going out with Mamoru, with some of the heels on and teasing him all night till he couldn't take it anymore. Images of him taking her against the elevator wall on the way up to his apartment as she knew they would be unable to wait came to mind.

_Beware of the security cameras in the elevator Usako…_his mind told her. Blushing as he had seen the incredibly erotic images in her mind frame. Frankly he wanted to do so as well but knew of the elevator's security cameras. He didn't need nor want 'horny', 'pervert' or anything else labelling him in the building. Though once she was living with him he'd have to explain that she was his live in girlfriend.

Something he was anxious to do yet wanted to wait patiently for her. As it was the guards knew she was his girlfriend and they liked her but nothing more was said about her. "Gomen…just thinking." She replied, subtly reminding him that she wanted to be normal today. She walked away not seeing that he grabbed her size as he replied within the link_…go ahead. I want to ask the lady something about the pricing of the shoes at least._

She kept walking letting it slide, speaking over their link was second nature now. She wasn't going to nag him. She was tempted to stay but seeing the 'Cinnabon' bakery nearby made her stomach gurgle in need. She left the store, heading across the street to the small bakery outlet. Buying herself a large cream covered bun, she sat herself down on a nearby bench to nibble happily on the confection. Busy taking care of her stomach she didn't see the newly bought bag he hid within the others.

While watching her enjoy her sweets, he was slowly planning a romantic evening and blocking them from her thoughts in order for it to be kept a surprise. Neither one of them realizing Naru and Umino had spotted them, from just further across the street. Naru was dressed nicely in a conservative sundress of light blue with a black belt around her waist and a striped bodice with Elizabethan collar.

While Umino was happily dressed in a beige kaki's and a white dress shirt. His leather satchel braced against a hip since Naru had picked him up after cram school today. The somewhat socially inept young man, flipped out his notebook, Naru slammed it shut, "That is their private business Umino – chan." He let it go, not wanting his girlfriend's wrath. He'd much rather receive Amber's for not getting her, her information regarding the dark haired male. His girlfriend was much scarier when upset.

Naru blushed as they passed the lingerie store. She was still a bit shy to try and take Umino into that store so she instead pulled him ahead into a DVD outlet. Only in Azubu's eclectic shopping district would one find such a vast array of shops right next to one another.

"Hey I got these for you…" Mamoru showed her the red heels, making sure she still didn't see the corset, "You'll have to keep them at your place, even mama would kill me if she saw them." Usagi advised with a stunning smile of appreciation. He nodded, he had the mother on his side, he didn't need to screw that up by having 'come fuck me' heels in her bedroom.

Later on that night once kisses were done the couple said goodnight to one another as Usagi had to go home, her parent's home for the night. He had his studies for an upcoming exam and needed a few nights to cram. It was something she didn't mind as it prevented her family from thinking she was no longer around. To many nights away from home would start to raise questions about her true whereabouts.

Getting in that night she waved her mother off before bringing upstairs the one tiny little bag she bought for herself. She bought it while Mamoru was NOT looking. She felt a blush rise at just touching the pieces. Edible undies. She found them and on a whim bought them. To shy yet to wear them just yet. Hearing footsteps she jammed them into the drawer under her bed as her father came up the steps. She didn't need him to see them. Dressed in his grey gardening overalls, a tool box held tight in one hand.

He didn't bother knocking which made the blonde a bit concerned. It was the small tool set he had with him that confused her as he seemed to be taking apart her lock.

"Papa? Nani are you doing?" he turned to her, "Preventing this door from ever being locked." She looked flabbergasted at him, "Nani? Why?" she demanded. Feeling her father had finally lost it. He looked to her, "You're in the safety of your own home, why do you need one?" he asked, "So little annoying brothers don't come in and trash it…" She relented, completely appalled at what he was doing.

She looked around at her cluttered mess, "Any more than it already is." She added lamely. "Also, I like my privacy. Besides if that's the case then nani about Shingo's room, and yours and Mama's room?" she dared with an indignant glare. He looked up not impressed with her attitude. The angry stare had her seriously wondering what was going on, "Papa. This isn't necessary. Does mama know nani you're doing?" she asked. It seemed her father was going to far in ensuring his daughters virtue.

"No. I don't." the stone cold dead voice she had on her tongue froze Usagi's father to the spot, she appeared like an avenging ghost in her yellow sundress and apron tied securely around her waist. A long over used flat edged kitchen utensil gripped tight in folding arms.

"Ikuko…honey…I can explain…" Kenji paled then turned with a grimace, finding his wife's eyes literally aflame with wrath. It was a tried and true first in the Tsukino house hold. For once her father was being chased around the house with the spatula, trying to explain himself while Ikuko ran after him, very upset and on the war path that he would do such a thing. The message he was sending, though intentional or not was simple.

'I no longer trust my daughter'. After multiple swats, one jumped couch, and a stunned Shingo now cowering with his video game control in the corner of the living room. Dressing a pair of jean shorts and white t-shirt with the wide middle blue stripe. Looking concerned and darting his eyes to the hallway, waiting for a chance to escape.

The chase was done, with Kenji finally managed to gain far enough ahead of his beloved wife to stop her and try to explain through heaving breaths, "It's not…nani…you…think! Give….me a…chance to….explain!" he sputtered out. Long hours at a desk preventing him from being as in shape as he used to be. He cursed himself internally for that.

Ikuko now a bit out of steam herself from all the running around but still upset remarked, "Oh none needed. Cause whether or not you admit it to me or yourself, we both know it's because deep down something happened to that made you lose faith and trust in your only daughter." He saw the look in her eyes before showing her the picture he had been given. It was the shocked look on her face that he felt was convincing, "She needs to - " he tried, "That's nani this is about?!" she raged.

He was confused, "Yes?" he asked, "So she kissed him! Who cares? I saw them kissing once, it doesn't bother me, why do you have such an issue with her actually growing up and being with him? It's clear they care deeply for one another. Can you really NOT see it? Or is your need to keep her your little girl forever blinding you to the adult she's becoming? A beautiful, mature young woman." Kenji was still upset, but noted his wife's words.

As she walked up to him she remarked, "Kenji…honey…I love you…very much…demo, this, is to much. Let your daughter grow up. Let her love. Or in the end, these actions…will be what pushes her away." He sighed defeated, "Is it so wrong for wanting my daughter to remain innocent to boys and all that goes with it till she's 30?" Ikuko rubbed the pressure point of her nose in frustration.

Truly her husband was smarter than this. His brain just didn't want to be logical or rational when it came to his only daughter. Sometimes she wished they would have had a third child. Maybe his focus would be there and Usagi would be able to live more of her own life with Mamoru and NOT have to deal with him acting this way.

"It's completely illogical. I doubt she will stay innocent past 18 – 20." She corrected, though part of her had a small feeling that was also wrong.

It was Kenji walking forward and slumping onto their old beige couch in defeat that gave her the opening, "I told Usagi to invite Mamoru – san over for dinner tomorrow night. Her friends will also be showing up." He nodded. Coming around the couch she walked in front of her husband, sat down on the coffee table in front of him, "Kenji…honey…" he looked to her, "Don't you want to be a grandparent? At some point?" she asked.

"Not for another 10 years." Her head practically fell in a lump.

"Honestly I was thinking Shingo would be the first to give us grand kids." Her head shot up and Shingo shot out a protest, "EEEWWW! PAPA! I don't want to have kids till I'm like MAYBE 30!" the young boy shouted from the middle of the stairs, having wondered why his mother was chasing his father around he made a hasty retreat. With the cat and mouse game over, he wandered back to the living room.

Leaning casually against the archway that led to the hall. Upon hearing the kids bit he was immediately on the defense. The last thing he was thinking about was having kids of his own anytime soon.

"Why can't Usagi be like that?!" Kenji pouted in a whine. "Kenji, she's not a little girl anymore." Shingo's next words killed off any progress Ikuko was making with him.

"If it helps any I learned in history today that girls Usagi's age were already married off to guys Mamoru- san's age or older. The parents were insistent on it. Also something about a dowry with it to…nani?" he saw the varying looks of distress in both of his parents eyes. His fathers was of disbelief, anger and a strong amount of 'NOT going to happen!' while his mother's was cringing 'oh Shingo this is NOT the best timing'.

"I'll just go now…" he chucked a thumb over his shoulder then ran back up the stairs. He had a small feeling his words did more harm than good.

"Just think about things. It's all I ask for." Ikuko pleaded earnestly, while leaving the room to tend to her baking. While Kenji just felt trapped. He wanted so much to protect his daughter's virtue but it seemed she could care less about it. Everyone seemed to be against him and now the man was coming over for dinner tomorrow night! He felt like crying out 'Why MY daughter?' to the world.

Standing himself up he decided, "If I can prove he's a no good man, Usagi will see the error that is him and drop him and the subject all together." Getting a maniacal gleam in his eyes he excitedly called up a contact of his on his cell.

"Yes Jerry – san, listen I need all the information you can dig up on a 'Chiba, Mamoru' I believe." He demanded, "Nani for?" Jerry asked. While he was a good friend of Kenji's, he also knew him while Kenji was not at work usually meant someone got on his bad side. "He's a scum bag. To close to my daughter." He revealed. While Jerry had some contacts with the police this could potentially get him into trouble.

"You sure he is and this isn't you going over protective on that sweet daughter you have." Jerry had seen the family photos and knew that his friend's daughter was a sweet looking girl, he also knew of the ridiculous protective bit her father had over her. "Something's wrong and I want to prove it tomorrow night. Can you get me nani I need?" Kenji demanded. "I'll see nani I can dig up. No guarantees." Jerry sure hoped this wouldn't put a dent in the relationship Kenji had with his daughter.

He had his own and yeah felt that instinct, but trusted both his daughters and their boyfriends, having met them both. Kenji was a bit much. "I'll take whatever I can get. He needs to be out of her life. She has better things to do." This made Jerry worry. "Are her grades suffering?" he asked. Now if they were due to her boyfriend, he would see about limiting ties together till the grades rose back up.

It seemed to him that Kenji was looking to find some way to end the relationship. "We will be seeing her report card tomorrow at some point. That will be my first bit of evidence. I kept the old one for proof that her grades are suffering due to him." He completely blew off the part of her earlier grade reports of her having done better due to Mamoru tutoring her. "If that is the case then you'd at least have something to base the discussion off on." Jerry sighed, while Kenji nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way, Mila's boyfriend actually asked her to marry him." To this Kenji was stunned, "I can't believe that!" he remarked, "I know, they've been together since she was barely 15 I believe demo, he asked and she accepted." Kenji was surprised that his friend was so happy about it, "Why are you happy? Isn't she only like 18 right now?" he would still be upset, that's to young…for his daughter at least.

"Yes, demo, their both in love. Why would I stand in the way of that? Why would ANY father stand in the way of his daughter's happiness?"

Kenji pursed his lips, feeling a bit like he was being put to the verbal test. Biting his tongue on saying 'she's to young' and 'you should be trying to frighten the boy off' he simply remarked, "If your happy then so am I. I should get going, Ikuko is making late supper." Hanging up he was beginning to wonder if his need to protect wasn't ultimately ending up with ruining his relationship with Usagi.

Usagi was way to pissed to hang around the house now. She needed some time to cool off. She just couldn't believe how uncompromising her father had become.

Grabbing her pink hoody from her closet, she then dug into her dainty white purse. She had sitting on her top of her dresser, pulling out her darkened broach with a whimper. Stuffing it into the side pocket of the cotton coat. It was habit that she kept her Henshin on her at all times. She then bounded down the stairs, popping into the kitchen briefly to let her mom know she was going out for a while. That she would grab something to eat with her friends.

Ikuko had sighed disappointedly, but understood her daughter's need for space. Kenji was becoming a bit hard to handle lately, his overzealous nature to protect their only daughter and not allow her to mature was becoming very disconcerting. So she merely nodded, giving Usagi her blessing to go.

Usagi zipped up her hoody and quickly ducked out of the house, nearly jogging out of the front yard. Eager to be free of the constricting walls her father was erecting. She was fuming at the indignantly of taking her lock, her only means of privacy away. Strange thoughts that perhaps her mother had told him about Mamoru's sleep overs which had caused this whole sordid affair of mistrust.

Suddenly as she felt her anger rising towards the only source of support she had at home. It sickened her to feel that darkly towards her mother. She quickly shook her head, clearing those accusing thoughts. Her mother stated she wasn't going to tell her father. And she always kept her word, it was unfair of her to think ill of her. Everything was making her so mad lately, it seemed her moments of true happiness was so fleeting.

(It's just the darkness within me. It's just trying to slowly creep into me like a poison. But seriously papa is going way to far. If he keeps it up…I don't think I'll be wanting to go home for a while. While granted I love Mamo – chan and would love to live with him I want to try and finish out the year with my parents before actually moving in with him. Papa's making that very hard to want to accomplish.)

_Does he really not trust me anymore?_

(I kept the thoughts from Mamo – chan as I was just trying to figure things out on my own right now. When I was ready for him to know my thoughts I would let him in, till then I needed my me time…even in my own mind.)

She kept on walking, her shadow lengthening before her as the sun began to set. Moving through Minato and deep into Azabu. Her mind racing over her worries and an uncertain future filled with more struggles.

The evening sun was sinking into the surrounding towers of Azabu-Juban, as she began to mount the rolling hills of a small outer area known as MotoAzabu. The region of Minato was filled with large trees and narrow streets, one of the older parts of the ward. It's only claim was the Moto Azabu Private high school for boys. The very high school Mamoru had attended the year they met. The year everything changed...

As Usagi found herself standing before a three story, concrete condo complex she knew well. Built in a square modern style with rooms and balcony's that resembled building blocks. It had a front lane that receded up to a garage, with the main level foyer tucked in behind. An abstract American style duplex of white washed cement. With black metal railings of long balconies up front, the whole building was flanked by the lush trees that grew along the hills the complex and many others like it abutted against.

She glanced at the white brick privacy wall set beside the lane, gold elegant English lettering was bolted across it. Azabu Hillside Terrace, she had only been here once over a month back. When Prisma, Sapphire, Rubeus and her sister's had moved in. The girls had just opened their first spa and Sapphire was in University, but also working part time. So they had enough money to afford a nice condo to call home.

They really were starting their lives. She was so pleased to see how happy and optimistic they now were about their futures. It warmed her heart and soul. Plus with Prisma and Sapphire able to be together it seemed they were even contemplating having a family of their own. Something the rest of the sisters were encouraging time and time again.

Chuckling she knew she had come here for a reason, her mind unconsciously pulling her feet towards them. They had been way to busy for any kind of visit, when the crystal had become murky she had be content with only long phone calls. The hypothetical conversations she had gotten into with Sapphire only went in circles. Now things were far worse, she needed to see him, to discuss this with all of them before confronting her Senshi about it.

The remains of the Dark Moon clan were her only resource when it came to dark energy, not to mention she felt that they could give her an insight the girls could not. Squaring her shoulder's she prepared herself to intrude upon their lives once more.

She felt bad for not going to the senshi first but it seemed they were starting to obsess over certain things in their own lives. They truly had not been very interested or focused upon thier duties. Not to mention the fire reading they were supposed to do was being avoided indefinitely by Rei. It got really old really fast that she was avoiding doing something so important to them all. It also wasn't like her at all. Besides, this was where she last had contact with the darkness now within her and the crystal, best to start where the last clue remained.

Calaveras greeted her at the front door, dressed in a pair of tight boy cut orange shorts and a white button up shirt she had tied up under her large breasts. Her hair was tucked up into a towel with a green mud mask now hardening into a goopy, melting mess upon her face.

Usagi's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her. She merely hummed, unable to form words around her beauty treatment. The little blonde couldn't help but giggle as she meekly entered their home. Slipping out of her tennis shoes in the small entryway. Before following Calaveras through a wooden archway into the huge open kitchen. That was fogged with thick smoke that made her eyes water. A rancid burnt spice filled the air, making her gag and choke.

Calaveras merely nodded, clasping her hand and guiding her through the smoke. Usagi caught sight of two silhouettes dancing in panic around the stove with towels and the remains of the plastic cover for the smoke detector.

Cal ushered around the back cupboards, through a small dinning room that held a long wooden table and chairs. To a set of French doors that led back out into the fading evening light. Usagi took in a long cleansing breath, as Cal quickly shut the patio doors. Sealing the stink up with the two frantic housemates attempting to keep the house from burning down.

The outer roof balcony was a grand affair of cherry wood and black iron railings of bars, that faced the Azabu park. All one could see was hills of deep green, only the very peeks of the down town core could be seen. It was a tranquil, secluded deck that served as a refuge for three of the sister's right now. A warm wind blew through the tree branches that hung around the railings, filling the deck with the sweet scent of roses from the gardens that lay within the park nearby.

They had decorated the corner's of the deck with paper lanterns, that glowed softly in the deepening shade of dusk. It looked cheerful like a small festival. They had several white deck chairs and matching side tables set up around the outer edge of the deck. It was beautiful out here, set up to promote relaxation.

Katsy was sitting on a bamboo bench before a reclining wicker deck chair. On the far side of the deck beside the black metal railings. Dressed in a simple white sundress, her dark hair tied up under a navy handkerchief. A bottle of nail polish in her hands, she turned and gave Usagi a warm smile of greeting her dark eyes dancing with grateful feelings still.

Berthier was laying comfortably on the deck chair, in a pair of jean short style overalls and a white tight sleeveless shirt underneath. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel as well, her face covered in the same mud as Cal's. With two cucumber's over her eyes.

Katsy offered Usagi a reclining deck chair beside her sister. Usagi nodded and smiled happily, the atmosphere was so comfortable and peaceful she instantly felt welcomed.

"What happened?" She inquired several minutes later, now lounging in contentment. Her fingernails drying, as she leaned back in her chair, resting her arms on the white plastic chair rest, as Cal working diligently at painting her toe nails a matching jewel pink.

"We allowed Sapphire to cook, unattended..." Katsy commented, with a wiry grin.

"Mr. ex-Prince of Darkness could burn water." Berthier mumbled.

Calderas merely grunted, turning inquiringly to Katsy.

Katsy looked back to the glass side table beside her, that held their assortment of nail polish and mud mask jars. A small timer was set in the middle of the clutter ticking softly.

"You got two more minute's sis." She responded, before beginning to pull the cotton balls out from between Berthier's toes.

"I am guessing this visit is not for pleasure." Prisma's dry voice invaded them.

Usagi turned away from Katsy, to find the green haired elder sister leaning against the door frame of the glass doors. Her arms were folded, with a sternness in her features. The inner recesses of the condo was now clear of smoke, looking spotless once more. Dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and a tight low neck emerald green t-shirt. Her curly green hair tossed up in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"No...the crystal's turned dark now. My transformation as well as my powers are now twisted towards the darkness." She went straight to the point.

"Oh...Kami." Prisma's hands flew to her mouth, as she stared in horror at Usagi.

"That doesn't mean a damn thing!" Sapphire exclaimed, moving up behind Primsa with an angry tone in his voice.

Prisma turned in alarm, as he moved past her to stand upon the deck. Dressed in a pair of beige kaki's and a tucked in white dress shirt. He looked like a perfect University student. He stood tall, glowering at all the terrified faces of the sister's whose reactions were only placing more fear in Usagi's heart. Bringing tears to her wide blue eyes, as she pulled the changed broach out of its hiding place in her pocket.

"Look at it!" Usagi cried, thrusting out the bronzed broach for them. Flipping the lid, and passing it before every horrified face but one.

"It's turned into the Phantom Crystal." Sapphire took the broach from her hands, his face reflective, his tone sounding extremely passive. As if what he was looking at wasn't anything to be alarmed about.

"What is wrong with you?!" Usagi's rage that had been simmering since his arrival exploded. As she leaped from her deck chair, confronting the infuriatingly calm Sapphire as he scrutinized the crystal.

"Seriously my crystal is NOT supposed to look like this! It's supposed to be pure! It looks like it got dropped in a sheen of black paint and dried up to this color. When you're a person of the light your power source shouldn't look like it came from the darkness you fight and defeat on a day to day basis." She raged momentarily.

(Although you could use the dark powers to make you look like a bad guy to get to the bad guys layer…it worked before…sorta…

I squashed that thought before it could come up with a plan to make that happen. I've have enough of pretending to be the enemy and being in their layers. The effects are costly and frankly if I start to get ridiculous angry feelings towards Mamo – chan then I know its getting way worse. It's already bad as it is.)

"So I am guessing your transformation draws upon the darkness as well." He sighed, eyeing her cautiously.

"Yes, and I'm throwing balls of dark energy like I used to! When Diamond tainted my soul!" She screamed, hands curling into fists. Releasing a frustrated wail she spun away from him to pace like a caged cat around the periphery of the large balcony. If she had any cat in her she knew she would have been tempted to walk the balcony rails like a cat and try to calm herself with the focus it would take to do that.

"Sapphire?" Prisma approached him nervously.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you earlier." Sapphire commented, touching the obsidian bead of glass now residing her broach.

"The black poison crystal was a totally different breed of crystal then this. It was the living embodiment of a tainted planet, not a pure crystal as is this." He mused.

"Luna expressed to me long ago, not to be corrupted by evil lest the Silver Crystal become tainted by that same evil darkness!" She ranted, then she stopped glaring death back at Sapphire, her rage taking on him as her target.

"This is all your fault!" She seethed, "If you hadn't dragged me down to that reactor...If you hadn't given me that stupid shard of dark stone!"

"I don't even remember giving that to you!" Sapphire shouted back, not liking that she was placing all the blame on him. True he still shouldered a-lot of guilt about what happened. He had hoped that it was all over with, after Death Phantom had been destroyed. Having that vile man's plot come back and bite poor Usagi yet again was burning him up inside. He felt horrible still especially since she was like a younger sister to him.

She had placed her trust in him and he needed to show her that it wasn't falsely placed nor an ill move to trust in him.

Usagi finally lost her cool, raising her head upward. She let loose a scream of fury to the deepening sky. As the dull grey faded light of dusk was falling upon the city. Her screams of frustration and rage echoed throught the somber light like a banshee's wail.

"Onee-san...Prisma-chan…" A familiar meek voice called out fearfully from just inside the balcony doors.

Usagi was taken off guard by the childishness in the tone, coming from such a familiar masculine voice. Her cries fell silent instantly, lowering her gaze in shame to find a very frightened Rubeus. Holding the door frame of the glass French doors in white knuckled strain, his other hand clutching a fluffy teddy bear to his chest. His dark brown eyes were staring at her uncertainty bordering on childish fear.

Dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a light blue t-shirt. His red hair still a mess of wild red spikes. He looked so innocent now, so harmless and fragile.

(Wow…he so does NOT look like the same Rubeus that I fought against and with on many occasion. He looked almost like a shell of the evil man he once was. Note to self, let's NOT piss off Makoto when transformed. She can really mess with your mind. Though it is a bit of poetic justice. Now he's a harmless baby almost. Well a harmless child. I think my vocals might have scared him though.)

Prisma turned from soothing Sapphire, to darting back to the door to comfort a very frightened Rubeus. She rubbed his shoulder's, even though he stood a good head taller then her. Usagi had forgotten about poor Rubeus, he was starting over now. Thanks to Jupiter, his mind had been so badly damaged he had been thrust back into infancy. Now with the four sister's and Sapphires love and attention, he could now speak and understand his world at a very rudimentary level. Perhaps that of young child, if not even younger.

Her screaming had scared him half to death. She felt so ashamed of losing her emotional control.

"Rubie...honey let's get you settled again with another cartoon. Ok. The grown-ups need to talk ok." Prisma began to usher the man out of the doorway.

"Onii-san, Sapphire-kun burned supper huh?" He asked innocently. "Can we order pizza?" He offered cheerfully.

Making Sapphire groan in humiliation. Rubeus not only acted but was so much like a little kid, he could not retaliate like he used to. It was a total smart ass remark, but the man never meant it hurtfully at all.

"Am I evil...now?" Usagi turned to Sapphire. Her voice breaking in fear.

"Do you feel evil?" Rubeus intoned curiously, turning his head sideways.

Usagi jaw dropped, along with the rest of them.

"No..." She breathed.

"Well, Onee-san Katsy-chan told me not to fear the darkness when I go to sleep at night, that it is not bad or scary but just a part of life. It helps me in it's own ways. To sleep and dream, it allows me to gaze up at the beautiful moon at night and all the stars. That without darkness there can be no light. So I like the darkness as much as I like the light. They each have a very important role to play in our lives." He professed, before allowing Prisma to guide him away.

They stood stunned, never expecting anything so profound from him.

"Insightful for him in his present state." Usagi remarked, blinking lamely and offering the departing Rubeus a faint smile.

Sapphire stared at her with a guarded expression. "I need to consult with my brother about this." He confessed, knowing that Usagi would have to be on board with bringing Diamond back into the fold.

There was an awkward moment between them.

"Fine." She huffed, accepting that Diamond would be in the loop.

"I'll get a hold of you as soon as we've talked. Hopefully we will have some answers for you then." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"There are different kinds of darkness, just like there is all kinds of different types of light." Calaveras finally spoke up, having wiped off her mask with her towel.

Both Usagi and Sapphire turned to regard her.

"Well, every power on the light side had a corresponding power on the dark side." She shrugged.

"I was Rei's dark side." Katsy nodded.

"As I was Mina's" Cal intoned.

"So this darkness I am calling upon may have nothing to do with Nemesis or the Black Poison Crystal at all?" Usagi was confused.

"Exactly...that shard was an artifact left in the catacombs. It's source of power could be anything from the Dark side." Sapphire crossed his arms in contemplation.

"Without our power's we can't sense what kind of darkness you are drawing from." Berthier sighed.

Usagi groaned, "Perhaps Rei can help..." She bowed her head and thanked them for their time before letting herself out.

Walking the streets of Azabu-Juban she soon found herself in front of Mamoru's spartan looking apartment complex, of white washed stone and cement balconies.

"Perhaps you can give me some clarity, Mamo-chan." She sighed, heading towards the glass foyer doors. She stopped before the glass, her hand gripping the handle in a stranglingly tight hold. Staring at her reflection in a grim, almost fatalistic fashion. She had viewed this darkness that had taken over her power's as something evil. Since it was given by a clearly evil entity. But from what the sister's and Sapphire had gone on about tonight. Darkness was not so cut and dry.

There were layer's to it, varying types and degree's. She never knew that the Senshi power's were mirrored in the darkness, that they could be so closely linked. As she looked at herself, with her same golden blonde tails and pearl white skin. Her same innocent blue eyes and rosy round cheeks. She saw nothing evil or dark in her appearance. But it was still unsettling to have a dark power growing within her. With a tired sigh she pulled the door open and headed into the apartment building.

Amber stood poised before the door to Mamoru's apartment. Dressed in a very skimpy black skirt and revealing white sleeveless wrap style shirt. Her reddish brunette hair hanging alluringly around her shoulder's with a more subdued innocent application of makeup on her face. Settling her nerves and courage as she raised her hand to knock. She had returned as she said she would.

She was intent on having a good long and seductive chat with her current obsession. Yet, she remained stalled at his doorstep to scared to even knock. Hearing the ding of the elevator reaching this floor, she turned curiously to confront the bane of her existence thus far.

Usagi strolled out of the elevator and down the hall, as comfortable and easy as if she owned the place. It infuriated Amber to no end, her jealousy rearing up she was soon in full bitch mode.

Narrowing her eyes she came up with a brilliant plan, "Bye Mamo-kun." She called cheerfully to the closed door, faking she had just left his place. Pretending to be shocked to find Usagi now standing before her glaring. Her penetrating gaze so full of fury and hatred it could have dented steel if Amber was made of such fragile material.

She was certainly made of many things, piss and wind being the primary ingredient.

"Oh...Konbanwa Usagi-san." She bowed mockingly. Intending on leaving it there, a silent jab of uncertainty. With her sounding so familiar with Mamoru, Usagi's mind was spinning with frustrations, anxiety, betrayl and most of all jealousy. Coming from a stressful conversation with Sapphire wasn't helping her naturally calm state of mind either.

_What the hell was she doing over at Mamoru's!_

The thought kept from Mamoru's mind as she had had enough of this girl invading her life with her love.

But Usagi grabbed her fury and buried it deep. Swallowing hard she calmed herself enough to speak.

"Amber-san, I swear to Kami if you do not leave him alone…" She began.

"We had a nice talk, Usagi-san. Relax. He is very funny you know, and charming and oh, he makes the sweetest hot chocolate. But I get it, we are just friends now. But that's a start right?" She giggled, patting Usagi's cheek in a patronizing manner. Driving Usagi right up crazy possessive girlfriend lane. Her bags were packed and the car had gas and there was no turning back now!

_She did not just hang out with him and sip hot chocolate like his girlfriend!_

Deep down Usagi knew she was lying through her teeth, but her words infuriated her to no end, "Don't...Don't even go there. Don't think it, don't contemplate and least of all do not fantasize about ever being his girlfriend!" She snarled back, getting right up into her face. Even though she was a good head shorter then Amber, she now resembled a raging chiwawa against a Shiba Inu. It wasn't the size of the dog in the fight but the fight in the dog...right?

Amber was shaken, the mild, even toned Tsukino, Usagi was literally losing her cool. But Amber unfortunately wasn't one to back down from a fight either. Staring Usagi straight in the eye she confront her smoothly.

"We have a-lot in common, it was a very interesting talk to say the least. I think I'll come back other time and continue to 'pump' him for more wonderful conversation." she added, her voice dripping in innuendo's.

Usagi snapped, like a cord pulled way to tight. A dark aura glowed around her small frame as her hand shot out like a claw and clamped around Amber's neck. Lifting her up off her feet and slamming her into the wall.

"Listen up...You are unwanted, unneeded and most certainly unloved by him! If value your health and your life you will stop harassing him!" She snarled in her face. Her voice had dropped several octaves, vibrating in a sinister way. As spit sprayed from her mouth over Amber's nose as Usagi was now mere inches away.

Amber gagged then made gurgling sounds as Usagi' finger's gripped more tightly. As quickly as her rage erupted it merely faded away. With it came a level of horror and clear senses that rocked her to the core.

"Oh...my...Amber..." She breathed, letting go and backing up in alarm at what she had done.

Amber rubbed her throat and cringed in pain. Before bolting away from her, exploding onto the stairwell and away.

"What have I done?" Usagi moaned, she had never been that full of rage and violence before. Now she was rethinking the kind of darkness the lurked inside of her.


	8. dinner disaster & Amber's silent promise

**damonika2009: **thank you for your review regardlessly.

**AimlesslyGera: **lol! Sorry bout that. It was actually 'Shaydoe' that pointed it out to me.

**GotQuidditch: **Thank you!

**Setsuna-Chan22: **I'm glad your on the edge of your seat. The dig up you'll find out VERY SOON!

**CaughtInAFantasy: **glad you are enjoying it! The dark crystal bit is thanks to 'Shaydoe'. She has a great imagination to!

**LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your new ch/ep!

Considering the mix up last week I understand the lack of reviews this week, but don't let that slow this one down. There's a LOT of drama coming up. Warning for this ch/ep though, even I cried a bit reading it back to myself. It may be a tear jerker to some of you out there.

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.8

Kaolinite slipped her way down into a subbasement, stalking into a dark hallway. The white lab coat she wore, hiding the red dress she always sported. Trying to have some sort of sex appeal for when the professor actually looked to her. It showed confidence in hers mind's eye. At the moment though her face was cool and calm, nearly devoid of emotion. Even her eyes were dull, lifeless almost, focused inward on dark thoughts over recent events.

A dark Senshi...of the Moon no less. That was unexpected and very unfortunate. There were very few Senshi who's power's were pulled from the dark shadow of this dimension. It did not bode well for her plans, but filled her with a curiosity. She had to prove to the professor that she could handle anything so she would keep this new development to herself.

For now...

Only her inner thoughts betrayed her current state of emotion. Hating the senshi that seemed to pop up out of nowhere, ruining her plans and force her into a retreat on every encounter. Her heel's clipped smartly upon the smooth concrete. The unfinished floors in this scientific tomb only complementing the doom and gloom atmosphere. Creating a clipped irritating echo that only worsened her mood.

The annoying Senshi, had become a rather unfortunate common occurrence, one she was about to remedy…once she had her bosses permission of course. Her plan of attack, send out three daimon for multiple attacks. There would be no way for the senshi to cover them all. Now just to convince her boss to allow her three. It took a lot of energy to create one now to ask for triple the amount, she hoped she could convince him.

Finding him with his test tubes, surrounded by darkness looking every bit the mad scientist he was she watched humbly, as he poured the small seedling into the plastic container, "I see you have yet to find any of the talismans." He iterated.

Though his tone seemed bored, she knew he was seething. She refused to let it get her down, "Unfortunately…demo, I have a guaranteed plan of attack. I will require three daimon though. No matter nani, I will bring you back a pure heart crystal."

He barely looked at her over his shoulder, his glass lenses glowing in the half light of the room, his eyes trapped behind them, appearing to take her in but holding no care, only a need to accomplish their goal. She cracked a smile, as he viewed her. She knew he had to hold some type of caring feeling towards her or he'd never give her so many chances.

"Fine. But, use them wisely…" he warned.

She nodded before disappearing. Like a flash in the night she was gone, leaving behind her white lab coat, to flutter empty to the cement floor. "Foolish woman…" he muttered, knowing full well the fondness she held for him. He used it to his advantage every now and then.

The school day was blaring for Usagi as she and Ami got stuck in gym this semester. Dressed in white shirts and red gym shorts that looked more like the bottoms to a bathing suit than anything else. Her golden tail twisted up into hoops on either side of her head. Eyeing the dumb bells on the matt with a keen look. Ami groaned and followed her friend across the hard polished gym floor towards the red matt's.

The report cards having covered last semester and not just the quarter periods that were already sent home. Since her time training with Makoto it seemed Usagi even got a bit better, though not by a great deal at gym class. Lifting weights was easier, the ten pounders seemed just her maximum as she did her set. Usagi grinned and began to lift the weights in a butterfly press, while Ami fluttered around her like a butterfly herself. Just waiting for the blonde to have a klutz attack and drop the heavy metal right on her toes.

Gym came to an end and Usagi was as hungry as a bear. Her stomach rumbling, begging for food. Her mind conjuring up all the tastiest treats she could eat at that moment. Or something more filling, home-made meat buns. Once showered and dressed back into her uniform, she grabbed her bento from her locker. She was intent on heading down to the cafeteria for some lunch with Ami.

It was seeing Amber come down the hall near her locker's, that had her curious. The annoying brunette was carrying a stack of papers, with a determined expression not to acknowledge any of the junior's currently in the hall.

She saw a school secretary exiting the office but said nothing other than to give her a look as she ignored her as well. Entering the school office like she owned the place she disappeared inside the labeled door.

Usagi was now seriously curious as to who Amber was and why she was here. Circling herself around the girl's milling in the hall, she tried to make herself inconspicuous as possible. Ducking around the doorway to avoid the girl noticing someone spying on her. Their last confrontation had been rather unsettling. She wanted to avoid getting angry at the new bane of her existence at all costs. It had been so bad and scary all she needed was a full on exorcist twist of her head to complete the encounter.

After her near demonic rage at Amber she had been way to scared of herself to face Mamoru and had run off to think. But she was hoping to hear something to indicate what she was doing at the Junior high again.

However it seemed she was tight lipped this morning pertaining to anything useful. Merely asked the office to call her cousin Owen in to the office, as she handed the secretary behind the desk the small stack of papers.

Hearing the page, Usagi jogged back to her locker and opened the door pretending to be searching for something inside. As the young man walk behind her and into the office a sour look on his face. She was in pursuit again when the two made their way out of the front doors and back into the yard.

The afternoon sun was bright, glaring down on them as they wandered amid the trees. Usagi trailing behind them, staying out of view behind flanking trees or shrubbery.

Out in the relative privacy of the yard, she finally started talking, "That nerd Umino – chan refuses to give me any more information on Mamoru – san. I thought I was paying him good money to." She complained, Owen merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms behind his head in disinterest.

"He is good friends with Usagi – chan. His girlfriend is one of her best friends. Amber – chan…" He looked fearful of her. Sensing her wrath was simmering near the surface. Her major hate on Usagi had grew in epic proportions and intensity since last weekend.

Today was the last day of the school week, Amber had been pleasantly absent from her life. She had hoped her loss of control had finally scared her off, this was proving otherwise though.

Amber looked to him in mild contemplation. "Nani?" her voice was curious yet warning filled, "I was wondering why if Mamoru – san refused your advances that you still pursue him?" he said with worry in his voice. To truly afraid to bring any of his cousin's wrath upon himself, "I told him I would be better and I will prove it. Once he sees that I'm the better girlfriend than Usagi – chan, he'll drop her like the yesterday's trash that she is." She stated confidently, if not somewhat beyond rational reasoning.

"But, he didn't look to happy with your first encounter and you said even your second and third ones didn't end grand." The cousin tried. "Somehow Usagi – chan has blinded the man from good taste. Once he sees the error he'll be in my bed. Besides I doubt the girl knows what to do past kissing the man. She's so green around the edges I bet even Umino – chan knows more!" she mocked aloud. Owen held his tongue, though his eyes betrayed him. He greatly doubted Usagi was as innocent or naive as Amber thought.

"Mark my words I'll find an in. The timing will just have to be flawless. Then I'll be in his arms like those ridiculous fairy tales. Then I'll show him what a real woman is like." She stated confidently. Owen merely rolled his eyes in disgust, knowing his words got him nowhere with Amber. He sighed in defeat as Usagi bowed her head, safely hidden behind a bush. Knowing the boy was probably tired of his cousin's obsession with another's boyfriend. "Besides, I've already made sure seeds of negativity have been spread."

To that Owen looked to her in wonder and curiosity, "What did you do, Amber – chan?" he asked, "I had my aunt visit the Tsukino's residence. She dropped off a nice little present for Usagi – chan's father." To this Usagi was worried about what it was, not knowing the plans he now had for the dinner tonight.

"Mamoru – san will be mine." Owen rolled his eyes at the girl's stupid stubbornness to let it go. Amber bid her cousin farewell and left the grounds.

Once Usagi left her hiding spot she found a small group of boys looking at her oddly for seemingly spying on other students. Slinking herself away trying to avoid them, or Owen spotting her. Though at this point Usagi wondered if Owen could potentially become an alley to her and her group of friends. Looking at the time she noticed Mamoru should be in the principal's office at the High School by now. She smirked hoping the meeting would go well this morning.

_Mamo – chan you there yet?_

_Hai…waiting to be let into the off – got to go!_ She smiled, knowing he was now in. This whole Amber thing should be taken care of within a day or two. If her parents found out she was stalking an older man who was taken and not interested then it could prove that a serious filing be in order. Mamoru might even be able to push it to a restraining order. They could only hope on that round.

"Chiba, Mamoru…" the principal greeted, briefly remembering the conversation from last time, "I gather you've figured things out." The principal questioned. He nodded, "Hai, I have her full name. I request that you notify her parents so that she can be prevented from entering the premises of my building again. I had to have her escorted out just the other day. The girl simply refuses to accept 'no' as an answer." Mamoru responded. Nodding in agreement and hoping it wasn't the Amber he feared it was.

Mamoru gave the man the full name and watched him go pale in the face, "That might be difficult, you see the young lady in question happens to have generous benefactors to this high school. I'm sure you understand." The principal tried. Her parents had been using their donations as a way to keep her in school and out of trouble. Apparently her exploitations had gone to far and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

Mamoru went cold. The man was refusing to help so he could line his pockets and line the schools pockets. He wasn't about to degrade himself enough to line the man's pockets himself, this would be done with cold and calculating ways, "I do. So I'll just file a report with the board on your neglect to prevent a minor from trying to have relations with a man of 19 years. I'm sure they'll love to hear it." The dreaded board. The principal hated them. They were nearly as stuck up as the benefactors were.

"I will notify her parents, demo, don't expect quick results." He conceded reluctantly, a sour expression of entrapment clear on his rounded middle aged face.

Mamoru listened, "Fine, then let's set up a meeting with them so that I can explain everything to them." He got up, "I assume Monday at noon would be a good time." his prince demeanor coming out making him sound authoritative and in control. The principal agreed without thought as the dark haired man left, "I swear this year will put me in an early grave." He muttered, running a hand through his thinning plate of dark hair.

Picking up his phone he called the number to the girl's parents. Reaching the voicemail of the fathers he stated after swallowing the lump in his throat, "Sir, it's the principal from Juban High school…again…" he sighed, "Gomen a sai, demo, I need for you and your wife to meet with me and another individual Monday at noon. It concerns your daughter. Arigato." Thankful he got the voicemail he was now dreading the beginning of next week. "My brother was right…I should have taken that bar exam." His head fell into his hands.

Mamoru got out of the rest of his classes and spent the evening fretting a preparing for tomorrow night. His preparation for dinner over at his beloved's parents place, was a step by step plan. He was trying to keep his nerves in check, while his mind kept spinning over unwelcomed scenarios, knowing that this one of the most important meetings of his life. He needed to impress, to look confident and poised.

Choosing a nice white dress shirt, black pants and leather dress shoes, he made himself look every bit the mature, well put together man he was.

While he knew Usagi would make herself look every bit the graceful and maturing woman she had become since the day they had met, it still amazed him and made him smile that he for a small portion of time got the see and would continue to see his beloved grow up. Slowly becoming the confident, elegant and wise woman who would one day rule their world. Even as he grew as a better person right next to her. Slowly coming into his own strengths as her partner in the coming future.

He loved the idea, relished in growing old with her right by his side, though part of him was curious on how they would grow old with the eternal energy of the silver crystal and his own odd golden glow about him. He had a small feeling they never would and would remain at a certain age for the rest of the lives.

_Usako…you ready for dinner?_ He asked through their link. He could feel her happiness, excitement and nervousness as if it were his own.

_I can't wait!_

Her inner voice squealed in delight. He chuckled deciding to take his sports car over there. He had a feeling that the motorcycle might be to much for her father to handle, no matter how much pride he felt in owning it. Having bought a nice bottle of wine over, something inexpensive, as he was trying to convey that he was not there to purchase her father's approval, but win it honestly. He grabbed the slender necked bottle from the island that divided his galley kitchen from the living room as he headed for the front door.

As long as her father didn't delve into personal questions into his sex life, though he doubted her father would ask such things. If anything he was trying to narrow down the field of what would be asked to try and seek answers to questions already. "Here goes nothing." He remarked with a long breath, setting his resolve, then promptly left his apartment.

The girls filed into the house themselves within the hour. Each dressed as nicely as they could in simple sundresses. Different gifts were also brought as a thanks for a welcome into the household, though it was also un needed it was also a way to make things smoother. Kenji smiled at all the girls, he minded none of them as he felt they had become to be like sisters to his little girl.

Finally the doorbell rang. He glared at it already knowing who was on the other side of it.

Usagi shouted, "Coming!" rushing to the door as she came down the stairs with more grace than he normally gave her credit for. Her father was pleased and yet a little upset, considering who was at the door. Dressed in a cute white dress with a sweet heart neckline and long modest skirts that trailed down near her knees. Greeting Mamoru at the door with a smile and a blush but going no further, wanting this to start and end peacefully for her father.

Accepting the invite inside, he slipped his own shoes off and insisted on helping Usagi and her mother within the kitchen. As her father was surrounded by her friends in the living room. He knew of the girls plans and hoped it worked out for them.

It was then that the girls seemed to talk absent mindedly, knowing her father was now listening in on every detail. 'Operation father's approval' is a go. "Man I wish I could find a guy like that. He's so sweet and caring with her…" Minako sighed dreamily, in partial truth as well. She wanted a man like Mamoru but NOT Mamoru. She could see it plain as day how intertwined his strings of destiny to Usagi were. If Kenji himself weren't so blinded by his need to keep his daughter a little girl he'd see it to.

But no, for Minako, no her man was out there, perhaps more of a brother in kin to Mamoru but NOT him himself. That very thought made her shiver uncomfortably. Sure he was cutie but she saw him as a near brotherly figure. A distant cousin. No the man she sought would be like him BUT would definitely be his own man.

"Yeah…I agree. He's so strong, brave and loyal…" Rei acted in a nearly overly dramatic swoon, trying to contain how idiotic she felt over the things she was saying. She knew them to be true but to voice it out in a 'gone with the wind' moment felt ridiculous. "He's so smart to, training to become a doctor…he'll be financially stable in the future." Ami added on, trying to keep the 'epp' from her voice as she was also gauging Kenji's responses.

"Usagi – chan is such a lucky girl to have him in her life." Makoto responded. It was the not so subtle coughing that alerted the girls to end the conversation from Kenji, "Then I'm sure you girls can find a way to find a woman for him and NOT my little girl." He stood up and went to find Shingo. The girls sighed, "Did we make that worse?" Minako asked, "I'm afraid we might have." Ami responded.

Half hour later dinner was set as everyone gathered around the large table. After a quick bowing of heads for thanks they all started to dig in. Everyone but her brooding father. He had been eyeing Mamoru like a hawk all evening. Finally giving into his stomachs need for food he started digging in. It was the subtle movement of the table cloth that bothered him. He couldn't figure it out so in pretending to look for a fallen fork, he saw what had made the slight shift in the fabric underneath the table.

His daughter's hand, firmly held in Mamoru's hand as he was slowly caressing the skin on her upper hand with his thumb. Both hands locked together and held on her sundress covered knee. Her legs crossed over one another, as her bare foot and his own sock covered foot simply lay touching one another. Still the gesture as innocent as it was, was still a bit to intimate for Kenji to deal with.

It spoke to him of far more intimate things having occurred between them. What else had the man done with his daughter if they were practically playing footsy under the table? Even though neither foot moved it was the connection that pulled at his nerve endings. He didn't like how calm it looked, that she didn't seem nervous about it. It hadn't been the first time he realized. He knew the man had corrupted her and refused to let it go any further.

He righted himself back up, then heard the topic of conversation, "So Mamoru – san, I remember you mentioned earlier you were going to medical school. How exciting." Ikuko encouraged with a warm smile.

Mamoru nodded meekly, "Yes, I am finishing up my early grad studies now. Usa – k – gi – chan has been wonderful in helping me study for them as I help her along with her homework." He remarked looking fondly at Usagi. It didn't help Kenji one bit, nor did the way he now caught the nickname cover up.

He gave the man a narrowing stare. As if he held the key to the man's death and was going over in his head how he had missed the subtle cues before-hand. He now wondered if there had been more to their entrance back when she'd come home from that assignment she'd been working on with her friends. He had to have missed something that afternoon, that much he was convinced of now. Well no more.

Fingering the photo in his pocket he pulled it out, determined to get to the bottom of it all. His contacts information had provided a bit of useful information though it wasn't great. Pulling the photo from his pocket he remarked, "Enough of this." He placed it in front of two shocked individuals, "If your just friends then explain this." Mamoru closed his eyes and sighed. Usagi widened her eyes in disbelief, "You…you've been following me?" she gasped, never having thought she would feel violated by her own father.

"No. Our kind neighbor, the one whose niece I thought Mamoru – san would be better suited for, came over and gave it to me." everyone stopped eating now, "That's why she was over here." Ikuko muttered in an angry tone. She cared very little for the neighbor, only having invited them over so they could be on common grounds. The woman herself always made mocking comments about her weak little flower garden while her professional gardener did it for her. Ikuko had had them over to try and build a bridge of understanding…yeah right.

It did nothing more than tell Ikuko this woman only sees what she could gain for herself and for her family. She's seen how she been eyeing Mamoru that day in the back yard and gave no thought to the uncomfortableness he was trying to hid. Now it seemed because Usagi had won the man's heart she held no care to get even for her niece.

"I don't want you two seeing one another. Usagi isn't ready to date. And I forbid her from dating till I see fit." His arms crossed over his chest in a no nonsense manner. Everyone looked defeated at that moment.

Rei had a look of confusion and irritation twisting her features. While Mako had a simmering rage of injustice clear in her frown as she stared at Kenji. He was the closest she'd come to see as a father figure and he was being unbelievable in her eyes. Ami merely sighed and glanced at the floor, reviewing how she could help defend her Prince and Princess. Mina was swallowing repeatedly, trying to force down the cruel unforgiving words she wished to direct towards Kenji for his rash behavior.

Mamoru sat completely stunned, mouth hanging open unable to even formulate words to defend himself at the moment. Usagi beat them all, leaping to her feet and slamming her palms upon the table in indignation.

It was Usagi's surprising words that caught her father off guard, "Gomen a sai you feel that way papa. But, Mamo – chan and I are deeply in love, have been for a long time now. Our differences have made one another better and stronger. Our hardships making us more committed to one another. I have always done as you and mama both have asked, but, this I can't." she stood up and looked her father firmly in the eyes, "If you can't accept that this is my future, that he will always be my future - " she was cut off.

"Go to your room Usagi. I will deal with you later." Her father barked, never imagining his gentle, quiet and obedient daughter to defy him like this.

But she stayed, feet firmly planted as she glared down petulantly at him. "Kenji!" Ikuko snapped.

He looked over to her, "Have you heard nothing of your daughter? Or do you not care about her feelings?" she demanded, truly stunned and upset with her husband's current actions. Kenji went on, "The man isn't worthy of her. He's an abandoned orphan. No one wanted him! What kind of a man isn't wanted even as a child? He has no family, honor or wealth. Barely scraping by on odd jobs. He's a dreamer, how in the world is he going to afford medical school?" Kenji ranted, pointing a finger at Mamoru.

"I will not be paying your way young man...if this is some kind of ploy to get your hands on our family's money." he growled.

That was a low blow and went to far, and it seemed only one person in the room wasn't stunned by the news. The one who was supposed to be the most stunned.

"I asked nothing of no one, sir. I am my own man I make my own way." Mamoru commented in a low tone, struggling with his emotions. His jaw clenching and unclenching as the bottom went out of his stomach. Usagi's father saw him as unworthy, poor and with no prospects just because he had no parents to help support him.

"Usagi?" her father asked quietly, she looked up to him with tears in her eyes, and for the first time that evening felt a tinge of guilt and regret, "How dare you use your reporting contacts to dig into Mamo – chan's past. That was a hard time for him." She knew of her loves struggle and felt the need to back him up, "Usako…" Mamoru cautioned, this was his fight. He had to prove to this man that he was honorable, and able to take care of her. Worthy of his daughter, and able to give her a comfortable life. He motioned for her to sit as he confronted her father.

"Yes I was orphaned. I had no memory of who I was, no living relatives to take me in, my parents dead from a car crash that I was the sole survivor of when I was eight years old." He stated in a cool, calm and collective voice.

"It wasn't till I turned 16 that I was able to get out of the orphanage, get a job and finally find out who I was, and that my parents had left me a trust fund. I get a small check to live off of once a month so I use it all towards college. I get enough to pay for my schooling so I will graduate without debt while I work the rest of the time support myself and make time to spend with Usako." But he wasn't done there.

"I am a driven person Mr. Tsukino. I know what I want out of life, I have plans for the future. I am very intelligent, logical and resourceful. I will take good care of her in the future. I shall prove myself to you. As for Usako, she's the light of my life, she means everything to me. Gomen a sai, sir, but only because I refuse to stop seeing your daughter." Mamoru's voice was calculated and totally calm. While Kenji's face moved through a range of emotions.

Anger, slight pity, regret, before rage took over at his final words. "You are never allowed to see her again. Never allowed back in this house again." the vein in his forehead was throbbing. "Fine, I will not be back in your house, but, I cannot promise you that I won't see your daughter. I am truly sorry that you can't accept us together…but…I'm NOT going away." Authority was clear in his voice as he rose from the table and began walking towards the door.

Usagi followed closely behind. While her girls all stood up from their chair's backing her up subtly as they towered over the seated Kenji. Ikuko was seething in the chair at his right hand, fingering the hem of her dress looking close to exploding.

Shingo who had been witness to all of this heartbreak sat silently, digging absently into his bowl of white rice with his chop sticks. His mind whirling over ways to help his father see the error of his ways and aid his sister in her journey towards adulthood. Things were getting out of hand around their household. He had a ball of acid churning in his stomach worry over how far their stubborn father would take this and if it would ruin the future happiness of their family.

Mamoru was torn now, as was she. On his part he wanted her to come, but to do that she might never be let back inside her childhood home. On the other hand if she stayed he feared her father making things incredibly difficult in seeing her again. For her, she wanted to go with him, but felt his fears as if they were her own. She to didn't want to further upset her father but it seemed he was beyond reasoning when it came to accepting a man in his her life. He was unable to see her as a growing woman.

_Mama's on our side, so are the girls…we will be able to see one another, mark my words, demo, if I leave now, I could lose that precious shred of father daughter bond he and I have left right now. We will be together, that will NOT EVER END! Come to me tonight at midnight, I think we need to come up with a new system. At least till my early graduation._

He nodded in understanding as he bent down for a lingering kiss. No longer caring about being spotted. It was a timeless kiss full of promise, and a way of telling her this wasn't the end…just the hitch that they would overcome. Finally letting her breath he left out of the house. As the door closed softly, Kenji stated, "I know how you must feel, but, believe me it's for the best. He's not the man for you and you're certainly not old enough for him." Usagi grit her teeth but could no longer hold her tongue from her father.

"Papa…" eyes cold and fierce, feeling the princess in her coming out. Along with that boiling fury that consumed her with Amber. She controlled it this time but barely. Gripping her rage she forced it down deep, still feeling her skin humming with dark energy. At having heard everything and being unable to truly fight for Mamoru as she had wanted to, "Kenji – san…" the tone and words shocked everyone.

Rei gulped then whispered, "That's not Usagi – chan…" to the girls. Her eyes proud, it was the princess finally having had enough. She had to take a moment as the princess rarely came out when not in a serious fight. However it soon faded into confusion as the Princess's soul was over lapped with a dark energy source. It shrouded over the pure light like a shadow, a familiar aura that she had sensed many times over in her recurring nightmares.

"While I appreciate the need you have to protect me, though it is above and beyond the call of fatherly duty, if you say one more word pertaining to the issue that isn't a positive then kicked out or not I will pack my bags and move in with him." She thrust her chin up defiantly, confronting him with an air of authority that made him take a step back.

He was stunned, to stunned to respond as she walked calmly upstairs. Nothing like the young little girl that used to scream and cry out for him to see reason. An act that would only further prove to him how young and rash she could still be. This new Usagi was growing up and he wondered briefly when that had happened and where the hell he'd been.

Her friends quietly following her up. Knowing their princess needed them and their comfort. It was the deadly silence that his wife was emitting that made him rethink how he had acted and what he had said, "Ikuko…honey….I know you may not agre - " the frozen look shocked him. She wasn't simply upset she was pissed.

He wasn't sure what to fear now Usagi's reaction or his wife rage. "Consider the couch your new best friend till you accept the changes being made. Usagi isn't a small child or a little girl anymore. Get over it!" Her voice was soft like a viper and just as full of venom.

She walked away as Kenji was now wondering if he'd gone to far. An hour passed by when Ikuko threw him Usagi's report card, "We were going to show you how improved she's gotten since Mamoru – san's been around. She actually has a chance to go to college now. Beforehand that wasn't possible. She couldn't focus and now look at her grades. Her teachers even called to tell me whatever Usagi was doing to improve her grades to keep at it." Kenji was at a loss. He had been wrong but not completely he felt when it came to her.

"If he were just her tutor I don't think I would mind but, she's not ready - " she smacked the back of his head, "For kami's sake, she's 15 years old. Old enough to make a conscious decision on her own. I see the love they hold for one another, and I truly believe that if given the choice, she would happily live with Mamoru – san, and they would be happy for the rest of their lives." Seeing his mildly defeated look she lost a bit of the edge in her voice.

"Kenji…honey…our daughter has found her soul mate. I truly believe she has. They both know it, yet Mamoru – san still tried to gain your approval. If you ask me that shows a deep sign if respect. Yet you showed none for him. Only bashed him verbally and even stooped so low as to bring up a painful part of the man's past. That is NOT the man I married. That's NOT the man I fell in love with." He hid his pout with an angry expression.

"Get your act together before your daughter IS gone. Before she decides to choose living with him instead of staying in her childhood home with her parents till she's 18. Before you ruin your relationship with her. Your bond as father and daughter." She stepped away giving him time to think. Ten minutes later she threw him a pillow and blankets. "You've chosen your bed, now you make it." She remarked, to angry that she was shoving him from their bed, knowing she had never truly done it before.

She hoped that he would know, that he would figure it out and get himself together before he tore a hole through the foundation of their relationship as he did with his daughter. His inability to let go may have made him a fantastic reporter and have given him a stable career to support his family with. But when it came to not letting go of things that will proceed with evolving even if you don't want them to, he was horrendous at it.

He took another long and sad look at the photo that lay on top if the abandoned supper table in the kitchen, wondering if he would be able to let it go. It dawned on him that if he didn't, and give in he might just loose his daughter and possibly might have a great strain on his relationship with his wife. It was the sound of four sets of footsteps coming down the stairs that brought him out of his conflicting thoughts.

The girls looked on determined, circling before him in the hall. Even as Ami cast calm eyes towards him. "Arigato for the evening Mr. Tsukino – san." Their demeanor alone spoke volumes of where they sided as they left the house. He received not even a glance from the other three, as if they were all to ashamed to look at him.

That night Mamoru snuck in through her window. Dressed in a white t-shirt and black sweats. To find his princess crying lightly into her pillow, still in her white sundress. To distraught to even change into sleep clothes. "Oh Usako…" he took her in his arms as she snuggled in his embrace. He softly stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, cradling her crumbling emotional state with his quiet word of comfort.

"I need to be gone from here for a few days. I'll tell mama that I'll be at Rei – chan's temple, but, I need to get out. All of this feels stifling right now. Like my very soul is being suffocated." Her voice croaked out several minutes later, broken and weak. Her room that once reminded her of her generous father whom loved to shower his precious baby girl with gifts, now resembled a cell that seemed to look like he was trying to keep her as that...a little girl.

His precious baby to remain as a young girl forever. To always come home to her, and have her happy on some small stuffed and fluffy trinket or toy he would give her. Most of them had dwindled to more teen items over time but many remained as fond memories not to be discarded from the room, "When papa goes to work tomorrow, I'll pack a small bag, enough to carry me through a weekend, just in case mama can't talk some sense into papa. Plus, if I don't take with me some belongings mama will wonder what I'm wearing."

She smiled coyly at her words, trying to find something to simple to seek happiness in.

He nodded, listening to his beloved. She need not ask him to hold her, to lay with her in bed, he felt her need as clear as day. Laying with her on the moon and stare comforter, she fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart as he to fell asleep. Ikuko found them once again in the morning but saw the way he was holding her daughter. Still in their clothes from last night, it was that of a comforting embrace that stopped her rant of getting caught again.

Her daughter had needed the emotional support that only her beloved could give her. Walking forward she shook both parties awake, "You two better wake up, school will start in an hour." Both nodded as she left. "I'll grab my duffle bag and then tell mama when I go downstairs. I think papa's already at work." Usagi surmised. She briefly moved enough, kneeling on her mattress to look out her side window and find the drive way empty.

The morning sun was just cresting the trees across the street. The leaves starting to turn from the tender green to the dying colors of gold and rust red. Fall had seemed to arrive without notice, Usagi grimaced she hated the cold. The subtle reminder of the rainy season to come falling like a chilled blanket upon her. The coming season a mirror of grim, colorless grey that mirrored her emotions of the moment.

"He's gone. Come on, go downstairs, I have a shower to take." She instructed wearily. He seemed skeptical at first till he heard no signs of Kenji downstairs.

For a second he thought about joining her, brief thoughts of washing her body came to mind before he banished them, as he felt the timing to be horrible. Ikuko liked him, but knew nothing of their sex life. He wanted to keep that to themselves. Oddly wondering if his lewd thoughts over his beloved was getting out of hand. It was like he was losing some semblance of control, he hated that prospect. He prided himself on always being in control of himself. But it seemed those kind of thoughts always seemed to plague him of late, as if he was obsessing.

Avoiding the temptation even as he heard clothes dropping to the floor. The sound alone testing his will power. He instead headed through the hallway then downstairs where he saw Shingo at the table eating breakfast.

He then looked up in mild surprise to see him, "Mamoru – san." He nodded around a mouthful of pancakes. Orange juice sitting next to his plate. Mamoru nodded back then looked to Ikuko as she looked to him. A tender smile gracing her feminine features, "Mrs. Tsukino – san, I wanted to apol - " she waved him off before telling him in a stern manner, "Don't you dare apologize for anything. Kenji needs to do that to you."

He looked to Shingo, "Best to agree when Mama's in a mood." He supplied. Though Mamoru didn't see any mood if the kid said she was in a mood then take the offering.

The dark haired man nodded as for the first time in his life a kind woman with motherly eyes graced him with a plate full of pancakes. Being in an orphanage he was accustomed to being filed into an assembly line to get his food throughout the day. This was a welcomed first and he offered Ikuko a beaming smile of gratitude. She always made him feel wanted, loved and a part of this family. He needed that feeling, more the ever since last night.

The lunch ladies, with hairnets more monotone and robotic not really caring, came to mind. A sad memory of to many years feeling like a little nobody, clustered like faceless sheep with the other kids in the orphanage. Their caretaker's only happy that their paychecks were being filled. None ever going out of their way to offer even a kind word to him or even a fond smile.

He'd never truly had a set of parents and felt that it was probably why early on, before he realized he wanted a family that he was utterly afraid to have one. Fearing that he would never be able to hold up to the image of a father since he had no clue how one operated. It was his blind need to make a family with Usagi someday that diminished that fear. He had seen his own little girl as proof in the promise of a bright purposeful future.

Usagi's mother sent him a friendly smile as she handed him the pancake syrup and went back to cooking more, "Nani?" she asked. His dumb founded stare turned into a blush of embarrassment, "Gomen, I've never actually…gomen…" to embarrassed to tell her that was the first time in his life he'd ever truly had motherly affection in his life. "Relax Mamoru – san, it's just pancakes." She smiled sweetly, understanding. Patting his cheek a couple times to break the tension before departing for the kitchen.

It warmed his heart in a way only a mother could. "Arigato." He stated in genuine 'son – in – law' affection. Digging into the pancakes with an uncharacteristic gusto. Resembling Usagi more in how eagerly he forked into the fluffy goodness. He looked up a few minutes later to see Shingo giving him a curious look, "Nani?" he asked.

"So an orphanage?" he muttered to Mamoru. He nodded, "Must have taught you a lot." He smiled, "It did…but there are something's only parents can teach you. Remember that." Shingo looked to his mother, "Yeah…but, we can't let them know that, though." Shingo responded in a low conspiratorial tone. Both boys laughed, a small brotherly relationship growing.

Once Ikuko was done Usagi came down the stairs, dressed in her uniform and satchel, prepared for the day ahead. "Hi." She gave Mamoru an affectionate kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to him, "Pancakes, my favorite." She stated, digging into the plate her mother prepped for her.

Ikuko watched the two and couldn't help herself, "I'm so happy that my daughter found her love so early on in life." Both blushed before smiling meekly, "Me to." Usagi commented. It was the clock that caught Mamoru's attention.

"I have classes to get to." He got up, then went to put his dish away. Ikuko grabbed it, "Go, you'll both be late!" she ushered them both out of the house. Being late was the last of their worries.

Makoto ran into Haruka, or rather the other way around as the blonde had been on her motorcycle. The brunette was lost in her troubled thoughts over this new crisis, brooding darkly as she crossed the walkway across a very busy boulevard. Dressed in her old school uniform yet to receive the proper size from Juban Junior High. Her hand clutching her black leather school bag and cute cloth wrapped bento before her.

Her morning had been uneventful and quiet, making it quiet easy to get lost in her brooding. Her leader had gone dark, she had seen her new Fuku it wasn't a dream. She been playing it cool for the last few days of last week, waiting for Usagi to tell the other's what had happened but she hadn't said a word.

Makoto felt that they were all falling apart as friends and comrades. They needed to reconnect, to fix their flagging friendships. They needed to have a serious meeting or a major fight to get all this tension out in open. If Usagi didn't fess up about what happened to her soon then she was going to spill, already she felt ready to explode.

Haruka was late...beyond any and all reason. Her mind lost to the coming earful she was going to receive from Michiru upon arriving at Mugen Academy late!

She had been weaving through traffic trying to gain a few extra minutes by speeding. Her white dress shirt and plaid green tie snapping in the wind. The visor of her white helmet mirroring the clogged traffic surrounding her in the morning rush. Taking a chance upon the red light overhead, she gunned her ride only to slam on the breaks. Twisting the bike sideways as Mako turned in time to cry out in shock. White lights filled the young teen's vision as the steel and fiber glass machine collided with her. Slamming her backward to the pavement mercilessly.

Haruka shouted before impact, the girls terrified green eyes burning her vision. Her quick reaction time kicking in, as she cranked her handlebars. Skidding her bike on its side and twisting the machine away from hitting the Makoto head on. Ending up only clipping her side, sending them both reeling in opposite directions. The blonde ripped off her helmet casting it away in alarm, as she dashed like the wind itself to Mako's side.

The brunette girl was sprawled on the pavement staring up at the warming sky in complete disbelief that she had just been struck by a motorcycle on a walk sign.

"Gomen...oh, christ...oh, Allah...oh…holy mother of...Oh, kami...oh, kami..." Haruka stuttered in at a complete loss. Wrapping a pink handkerchief she had stashed in the pocket of the plaid dress pants, around her scrapped up hand. Her hands gentle, face twisted in worry. A subtle gesture of 'sorry' for nearly running you over. The sacrifice of her favorite handkerchief, penance for not paying attention.

"I think you forgot to call on the Buddha..." Mako grimaced sardonically up at the frantic and greatly apologetic woman. Haruka laughed bitterly... "Well, I'd pray to whatever deity out there that would forgive my stupidity here." She stated.

"And got you off the hook for dangerous driving too..." Mako added dryly, grasping her spinning head with a hand. As Haruka helped her up to a seated position. Rewarding Mako's bitter laugh with a worried, nervous chuckle of her own.

"Honestly...yeah." She agreed. Her driving record was not stellar, the police had her mug shot on several warrants from minor speeding, to ramping all over Tokyo and Osaka. Haruka lived a dangerous life hunting Heart Snatcher's most police would not respect the excuse of Demon hunting as a reason to drive as recklessly as she did.

Ami, decided to get in some laps into the pool at the Sports center before classes began. The water had a sharp, chilled quality that woke her mind and focused her thoughts like nothing else could. She cut through the water like a knife moving swiftly from one side the other, lost to the meditative rhythm.

The early morning sun glinting in through the walls of windows, glowing with a gentle warmth upon the turbulent surface of the pool. As she had been trying to connect more so with her water power lately. Feeling this new enemy was only going to get stronger. She felt she needed to find a deeper connection to fight harder. The need to excel was a high motivator for her.

Rei herself was trying to connect deeper with the shrine's sacred fire to see when the next enemy would come. She hoped she may also be able to accelerate her power, or at least make herself stronger. Yet she was avoiding Usagi's need to seek her guidance. Ami wondered now if Rei was mad at their leader for something. She had been getting very snappy at not only her but at all of them as of late.

It seemed that only, Uranus and Neptune had the power to actually conquer the new enemies. Their powers did little damage, and Usagi was unable to even tap into her's. Mostly they just got the daimon's to waste time and expend energy till Uranus or Neptune used their greater powers. That wouldn't bode well for the miko, perhaps she angry about that? Ami's mind kept circling trying to pin point the unrest she felt in the friends.

Rei herself was absorbed in the sacred fire back at the shrine. Her fire crackling against her skin, as she sat in her robes before it. The far side of the prayer's room rice divider was pulled open to vent out some of the smoke. The dawning sun cresting over the ancient trees just outside. The fire room was shrouded in the flickering shadows, somber and reflective. Mirroring the mood of the priestess within.

Her head bowed, finger's pacing through her prayer, voice lost in a methodical chant. As a senshi of fire and war, her instincts burned within her to know the enemy. To at least make a calculating move against them, but it seemed this enemy almost had a way of channeling away from her, to hide from her.

It confused her. Sometimes she felt extremely close to finding them, others she felt repelled by the odd connection. If she hadn't known any better she would think the link felt almost senshi like. But a long buried soul, with a trapped, dormant feeling to it. A soul that her ancestors whispered to her needed to be kept buried. She refused to listen to them, feeling that their past knowledge while very helpful didn't have the knowledge of the current events. That they held a prejudice against the soul.

She felt that if she could free this lost soul she could potentially help fight off this new enemy better. She was fighting hard to ignore them, and more importantly the catastrophic images they bombarded her with when she delved to deeply into the psychic connection. They were impossible to forget and becoming difficult to ignore.

But she did, feeling they were sending her their personal fears of what might happen. As far as she saw it whatever evil it was, the senshi could conquer it. They always have and always would, when push came to shove they were a force to be reckoned with. It was what made them great, their enemies always saw them as weak, saw their views as weak and by the time they figured it out, they were dusted.

She didn't want to discuss her haunting visions, or delve into Usagi's problems with her crystal till she figured everything out. She had been trying to find answers as to why the crystal was now dulled but the fire only showed her the end of times and nothing more. Like a spiritual broken record that was driving her nuts!

Now she felt that waiting had been a poor choice. Their was something up with their leader her energies were now way off! Rei was even more worried, if she didn't manage to find some clarity during this session then she would have no choice but to have a meeting and let everyone know what she was seeing. Then grill Usagi till she spilled what had changed with her. She had already came to many horrible conclusions on her own though she just needed proof.

She once more pushed the fire to tell her something new. It crackled in near annoyance that she was refusing to listen to the warning it was given to send while she did her fire readings. "Gomen a sai for ignoring the images but, we're not in the past, this is the future, let me see our enemies." She commanded. Chanting now she made her connection deeper, so deep in thoughts she did not notice the manly figure of Yurichio outside her door.

Having heard everything the young man wished the woman he loved would be safe. He had figured out her secret life when the red haired man attacked. Un known to her he had been watching the fight, and had watched as when she thought no one was looked de transformed. He had been stunned at first but it all made sense to him now. He was now waiting for the time when she would tell him, when she would trust him enough to tell him.

Her grandfather knew nothing and true to his own promise to himself he had said nothing to no one. He knew that if anyone was to find out the truth it could put not only her in danger but her grandfather to. He had come to see the old man as not only his sensai but as a family elder of sorts. He loved Rei more than anything and now that they had started to see one another, though not often, he felt like he was finally becoming whole. For the first time, Yurichio knew without a doubt he had chosen the right path to his future, and it was with her.

Mamoru arrived at the Juban High school for his fated confrontation with Amber's parents, hoping that they could see reason where she could not. Pushing down the hall full of students, 15 minutes early to ensure he was to be taken seriously.

He then saw a couple, definitely from the higher classy side of town. Pristine clothes, and a cell phone attached to the man's ear as he was going over some business. The woman, while pristine looked very upset that she had to even be there. As if discussing anything related to her child was a nuisance. She had a sour face, with sharp angles and the same reddish brunette hair tied up in a tight bun. Her husband a dower, blonde haired man sporting a goatee. Trying in vain to look younger then he truly was.

He was beginning to wonder if Amber's actions towards him were a cry out to her parents for attention and not really aimed at gaining his affections. If that was the case he'd have to confront the girl when she came around next…but hopefully after this encounter she wouldn't.

The principal let them all in as the man ended the call, "Now what is this about Amber – chan?" he spoke, voice deep and annoyed. "I am a very busy man so let's wrap this up." He stated. The principal looked nervous in Mamoru's eyes, "Hai, it seems Amber – chan has been disrupting this young man's life." He gestured towards Mamoru.

Finally feeling like he might be able to stop Amber's incessant issue with him he spoke up, "Gomen a sai that you had to come down here, but, I have become quite frustrated with your daughters actions towards me." He sighed wearily.

Both parents looked now, "Like what?" her mother asked.

"She keeps pestering me to leave my girlfriend for her, she has been seen following me around, and even lied to my security at the front desk to gain access to my floor." Mamoru kept on, his eyes boring into the woman with a serious air not to be argued with.

The parents looked to be in disbelief over it.

"I've been very clear that I am NOT interested in her, that I have a girlfriend, but, she refuses to heed my words and still tried to gain access to anything pertaining to me. She cornered me at my apartment door and made me late for classes one day." So it was more or less made him late to meet his professor early for his TA position, same difference. "I don't see Amber – chan as doing anything like that." Her mother balked.

"I know she's head strong but, that seems extreme, even for her." The father wondered, then looked to Mamoru in question, "How did she know where you lived?" he asked.

"Honestly, my best guess is she paid someone to find out. Otherwise I have no clue. The first time I even met her was at the Hikawa Temple where her pestering first started. I told her very straight forward that I was with someone and that I would never be with her." he stated bluntly, his truth ringing through the rising tension.

"Let's bring her in." her father stated. The principal sent for Amber.

_Finally, this Amber business ends._ He thought hopefully yet that wistful thought was wrong.

She came in seeing Mamoru first and gave him a near sultry smile before seeing her parents. She swallowed her smile and put on a performance that made even Mamoru's eyes widen. "Mama, papa…?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone. Her parents were wrapped in seconds around her metaphorical finger. Mamoru nearly threw his hand on his face in submission to the coming tirade towards him.

Now he was seeing how the mothers face twisted into disapproval towards him. Even before all facts had been put forth. Looking at him as if he was some kind of predator out to take her daughter's innocence.

"Amber – chan it has been brought to our attention that you have been seeking the attentions of a male that is not only older than yourself but, is in a relationship already." She looked to everyone, an innocent clueless look that spoke volumes about how conniving and manipulative she was. Mamoru was the last to see the glint in her eyes. It was cold, calculating, she had a plan and he felt utterly fucked for a few brief moments.

"I am humbly gomen for my intrusion but, I thought that since we had gone out for dinner that we were together." His eyes widened at the complete lie.

"And when exactly did we go out? I'm a busy man. I have college, a part time job and an ACTUAL girlfriend, not you, that I see." He stated coldly to her. Not giving away the feeling that he felt she would try and trap him. "Last Sunday night. At the Marriott hotel." She replied. Her father looked ready to kill, the implications of being at a hotel with his daughter sparking his fatherly instincts.

Mamoru looked cold as ever. "See last Sunday I was working my part time job. I got called in for a double shift as a waiter at the Tokyo Sanuki club. And if your parents don't believe me they can call the restaurant themselves."

He only felt a huge relief that he had been called in that day. Working the double shift had not been fun but it had been worth the pay he received. Amber pursed her lips, "I never said it was during the day. Or the evening." Her father looked from her to Mamoru, "You do know what a double shift entails right?" he asked, smirk on his face. He looked to her parents, "It was from noon that day to nearly midnight. Someone called in sick and I needed the funds for college. If you'd like I can get a copy of the time cards for further proof." He replied smoothly.

She looked red with rage now, "Amber – chan…" her mother spoke up. No longer under her daughter's sweet little spell. Amber looked over, "Hai?' she asked, "Clearly this man is not interested nor was there any date, I think this meeting is over, gomen a sai that she has been such trouble for you." Mamoru nodded to the lady as she stood up and left. Her father as well. Amber was left steaming as she stalked down the halls to her next class, but not before she muttered, "I will find a way Mamoru – san."

_How'd it go Mamo – chan?!_

Came his beloved's voice. _Good. Her parents weren't to thrilled nor impressed by her lies. I think the threat is done with._ He beamed. _Good…now get to class. I may want to quiz you on giving a good physical when I get to your place after school today_. Her playful tone had him smiling in thought. _As long as it's you I don't care_.

Without thinking about it he imaged brushing a few strands of her bangs from her gorgeous crystal blue eyes, mentally wanting to see them.

His thoughts carried to action as while she was in class her bangs without any need at all moved to the stroking of his fingers. It shot Usagi's eyes to the source as she watched them move without anything touching them. She looked around to see if anyone else noticed and spotted Umino looking at her. Pencil falling from his mouth in shock and curiosity as well as mild horror. A small part of him now wondering if she was being haunted. But his logical mind refused to believe that.

It was her going back to studying in class that had him wondering if he'd seen things. He looked around, seeing no windows open so no air could breeze in. He wracked his brain for the next five minutes trying to come up with a logical solution that didn't involve a haunted Usagi. It bothered him all day, nagging at him during every lull in classes.

Once school was over with he went to talk to Naru just outside school grounds, when Amber cornered him against the stone privacy wall. He nearly yelped in fright having deftly avoided her lately. He felt like a mouse trapped in the hungry gaze of a hunter.

"Haven't seen you around in a while nerd. You hiding your pathetic little self from me?" she taunted. He didn't know if it was her words, the fact that she had been purposely using him to end his friends relationship with her boyfriend whom even he could tell were madly in love with one another as he was with Naru or that he'd hit a boiling point. Whenever the reason he found a spine, and was finally able to speak his mind.

"Admittedly yeah, but, not anymore." He spoke, his voice strong and full of conviction. He craned his neck up, being slightly shorter than his aggressor. Being shorter than most women never filled him with much self-esteem. But Naru...his love, had been giving him all the confidence and courage he could ever wish for. He had begun to feel stronger and more assertive with her in his life. She made him feel like a worthwhile man and not some invisible geek, easily manipulated or frightened by the more popular students.

She was upset he could tell but so was he. He didn't like being used to hurt his friends and she was doing just that. She was mildly shocked and before she could talk he spoke up once again, "I have good friends and I don't need you breathing down my neck just cause you can't land yourself a man. There are plenty of guys here to hook up with. Unless you've already gone through the available ones." He smirked, his investigative reporting having delved deep into Amber's less then innocent past.

"Leave Usagi – chan and her boyfriend Mamoru – san alone or the school gets the populated list of men that you've welcomed alone." His heart was thundering against his ribs, a dull roar in his ears as he felt a hot sweat beading over his face. As she turned red with anger and part of him wondered if he'd gone to far but he needed to protect his friends, balling his hands into fists at his side, he glared up at her through his thick glasses taking a stand.

"So go ahead try something. I'm sure your parents would love to find out about your so called secret wild life. So leave them ALONE!" He iterated, before walking away, telling himself he wasn't walking fast that he was walking average even as she fumed in rage behind him. Her acidic glare burning into his retreating back, as he moved back through the protective gates noticing Naru wasn't on the sidewalk anyway. Knowing that the woman couldn't try anything to physically hurt him while on campus.


	9. 3 daimons for 3 senshi part 1

**damonika2009**: Mamoru is loved by nearly everyone, SOMEONE needs to hate this guy, Kenji is perfect. Besides kenji is very attached to the idea of having a little girl and will be having a hard time seeing her as an adult. I did warn you that it'd be an emotional ch/ep.

**Adoore (Guest)**: no they don't, but their the perfect epic love couple.

**kera69love**: her father has an issue with letting things go so its gonna take a while. Plus and it was a low blow cause it was the only thing he could find.

**Setsuna-Chan22**: the spatula wouldn't have been enough for that moment. It needs to be something more emotional. When it comes to kaolinite, you will find out VERY SOON. Doing Sailor Moon Supers and Stars…hum….if 'Shaydoe' wants to and we have a storyline to work with it and if the fans want it we will. As for season one retelling…I know a few people are doing that right now so IF we do that it wouldn't be for a while. Have to think on that one.

**Guest (1)**: thanks here you go.

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: Kenji needs time, and a good wack or two for him to see the reality of it all. Amber is planning but she needs a bit of time to think to. She's not gone just yet.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: exactly and that's what I also wanted to point out. Unless THEY pick the guy they scrutinize EVERY little thing.

**NeoPrincessRini**: exactly she needs to stick up to him. Fathers can be dense at times over what they think is right…which is ALL the time.

**AimlesslyGera**: I warned you guys it was a tear jerker! LOL I cried myself and I read it like 3 times. Kenji brought up that bit because he needed something that was concrete and Mamoru had nothing else in his past to warrant negativity for.

**FyraBerkaan**: Umino developed some back bone and got tired of being used. Amber is not over with yet so know that. As for the comma's. not really tiredness more or less I've always had that problem. Sometimes I just feel like it is a continuous sentence and it's a run on. My bad thought.

**GotQuidditch**: yeah….Amber's not gone yet and if anything it more or less pissed her off.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: here's your new ch/ep!

I'm posting early and doubly this week due to the 35 reviews that one week and for the mix up last week. Read and review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.10

Kaolinite had become tired of the senshi as they called themselves screwing up her plans. At least with the daimon eggs attacking multiple targets she would have three times the chance to bring home a pure crystal heart. Though she always neglected to own up to her own lack of timing. Her issues with follow through, by not staying to ensure her daimons had the right back up ended up being her demise.

She knew very well at this point how the senshi were formulating as a group. The tactics did get off base and the new senshi got in her way as well - but she still preferred to undermine them.

Always feeling as if she was under whelmed, by how easily they were sent running to regroup in battle. Never taking a look at the bigger picture and accepting that they were contenders to be reckoned with. As it stood she was just not accepting that they were worthwhile foes. Over confident of her superiority, by their youth and somewhat disorganized fighting style, which somehow always seemed to prevail...it baffled her to no end.

Having not wanted to accept that superior arrogance earlier made dealing with them harder on her at the end of the day. Especially when she had previously refused to acknowledge them as worthwhile opponents, as fighters, as soldiers. She was now coming to see the error in her ways and hoped that this new plan of hers would aid her in their destruction. To finally gain the promise of hope to be with the professor. A fantasy of their love blooming in the aftermath of her victory of those wretched Senshi.

She desperately needed a win this time around, Professorial Tomoe was starting to lose faith in her, she knew. The disappointment she had seen in his eyes last time was still haunting her, slowly breaking her heart. Unknowing that the professor knew but cared none for her, only for what she could do for him in his quest.

He held no true care for her. Only hoping that with his sacrifice of three daimon as he had poured extra energy to finish them on time for her, would she be able to accomplish her goal and bring back a talisman. It would be a saving grace if she could. A redemption in his eyes till he saw no more use for her. She was just a tool to him and nothing more, he held not affection for anyone...not since the accident.

The first target, was an ancient pine tree on the grounds of a quaint little shinto temple at the top of Sendai Hill. It had been sitting in wait for hours now. Like a snake in the grass waiting for its willing clueless victim to come to it before striking and taking its prize. The second an innocent handkerchief bestowed from one friend to another. It was a daimon that would use the tie of new bound friendship to snag its victim as it to lay in wait for her to touch it, activating its power hidden within.

The third, was a pool of water for a bright young mind that she saw to distract from her contemplations. To taint the calming water's that gave herself a way to figure out the path before her so she could retain her senses and figure out the problems that lay head of her.

This plan Kaolinite figured was fool proof! There was no way all three daimon would fail. There weren't enough senshi to cover them all if it took most to beat just one down.

She smiled in victory already as she briefly imagined the professor giving her a warm smile before giving into what she believed to be his hearts desires and be with her. Accept her as his second permanently and not just as an assistant.

The day started as any other up on Cherry Hill, with the morning chores of sweeping the porch of the commons building, feeding the chicken and crows and preparing the prayer buildings for the day. Rei and Yuchiro went about their tasks with little words passing between them. Rei lost to her worries, leaning tiredly against the wooden handle of her broom. Yurchiro watching from a discrete distance his features grim with worry. The dawning sky was a palette of glowing color, warming the shadows on the front cobble stones through the red arches of the Torrii.

For Rei she had wanted to try and bind away the evil visions tormenting her. They were an omen of misfortune that plagued her like a cancer. A never ending cycle that refused to obey her heart felt pleas for even a nights worth of peace. So sick and tired of seeing the end of days she just wanted some peace and quiet, just something to allow her room to breathe, to think so she could overcome the new enemy.

The pressure her ancestors were placing on her was starting to give her severe migraines, almost enough to bring her to nose bleeds. She avoided Yurichio knowing his concern would only further complicate matters and did all of her choirs to avoid her grandfather asking to many questions himself. Granted with Yurichio she truly felt bad but at the same time she also knew of how their relationship had been developing.

He cared very deeply for her and would not let himself rest till he knew she was okay. It was a burden she refused to place on him. His heart was good but this was something she felt was for a miko, a senshi to deal with only. Becoming closed off again she felt was right now the best way to deal with the problem at hand. Though she knew she'd have to come up with a better system soon. Having a bigger supply of migraine medication would raise brows pretty soon no matter what the excuse.

Rei gave up getting ready for school, long before she had completed all her chores. Not even attempting to change into her uniform, retreating to the rarely used prayer building at the back of the shrine, to prepare a different endeavor for the day.

The small building was filled with shade, having a musty almost moldy smell to it. The bamboo floors creaking under her sandals, as the dust motes floating in the air were making her sneeze, as she clumsy dealt with lighting the two iron lamps set inside. The fire light soon warming the somber room, that held only a small writing table and several bookcases full of blank parchment and boxes of charms. It looked more like a storage room than anything else.

She set her mind and body to work gathering blank scrolls, ink and brush and knelt before the table to prepare her symbols.

She began to create a spiritual barrier, by placing futa scrolls and harae charms along the periphery of the Shrine. Planting them sporadically upon the old trees that flanked the prayer buildings and back grounds. Wanting to purify the area and ward off any evil spirits. She felt that if she did this she might be able to gain a few more hours here or there, might be able to get enough sleep in to gain a better focus on the enemies plaguing them.

Bitterly she felt her ancestors, wanted to tire her out, their warning a broken record that never changed. Her fear not allowing the vision to complete itself. Her stubbornness in trying to command the scared fire to obey her. In the end preventing her from being able to gain deeper access to the source of this new evil. The dark omen of her friends coming deaths, was draining her mind and spirit. Until she would be forced to resign and give up to the vision. To see the apocalypse to it's ultimate completion of destruction. This she refused to allow.

This cleansing of shrine grounds was to allow her to take a small break. To give her mind some tranquility, but otherwise she refused to give up. Something her ancestors understood and did all they could to block from seeing what she wanted. They were not ready to let her see their enemies just yet, wanting her to understand this vision first. But she was sick was only seeing death, she wanted action...she wanted a target!

Moving from one tree to the next, chanting her prayers for the Kami to watch over her soul and all the people she held dear. To cleanse this holy ground and purge the negative energy she felt pulsing around her.

Focused on her task solely that day, ignoring the cramping of her arms and the sticky film of sweat that coated her skin. Skipping her noon meal and supper as well, nothing was going to pull her from this task. That added to the fact that she had no need to eat anything, no real hunger, her minds task solely on focus and not on her bodies replenishments.

As the sun began to fall towards the towers just beyond the Torrii gates of the main courtyard. The fall sky of low lying clouds glowing faintly through the naked branches. The dried leaves littering the ground crunching softly under her wooden sandals. A cool breeze filled with the scent of decay wafted around her, hinting at the cold days to come.

She finished her rounds feeling that her luck must have changed by now. She headed towards the fortune booth set before the prayer bell and water basin. In which all visitors to the shrine came first to wash themselves and make offerings and wishes to the Kami.

The quaint area of the shrine. In which she and her girlfriends had sold charms to wistful teens not to long ago, filling her with fond memories of hanging out, gossiping and reading manga between customers. Arguing with Usagi and just goofing around when they could. It was also a time when she narrowly avoided her grandfather's wrath of more chores to do by getting caught goofing off, while Usagi would either laugh at her or get stuck helping as either she or grandpa would give her some as well, though that rarely happened.

The rosy thoughts of better times, filled her with an inner warmth she cherished. Cleansing in some small way all the cold darkness the nightly omens had placed upon her soul.

Wanting to test her theory that if she managed to purge the area of dark energy her random future would change to positive as well. Her ancestors would stop blocking her view of the future she sought to see and understand things now are not the way they were a millennia ago. Things were different, changed, better. They had a chance to do something not yet done, a chance to save she knew but not what.

Leaning deep into the shadowed recesses of the booth she muttered softly her hopes for number 27. The fortune scroll that would read (dai-kichi) Great Fortune. With her sandals kicking lightly, grunting with effort she emerged triumphant with a tiny leather bound scroll. She hand out many fortune scrolls herself all week long to any patron wanting to perform O-mikuji. Now she was testing her own luck.

Taking a deep breath she dumped the parchment into a palm. Reading her fortune her hopeful expression falling into a dower frown. Her shoulders sagging with the knowledge of the hopeful fortune dashed yet again. It was a lesser curse that she got on rare occasions. This was one outcome that she wished wouldn't be the case.

Grumbling she headed over to the nearest pine tree. Already filled with tied and folded fortunes other people had discarded. She was regretting all the effort she put in today and even attempting O-mikuji. It had all been for nothing more than a waste, her mood was souring at every step she took towards the tree. Bowing her head she spoke her true wish upon the Kami as she tied her false fortune to a slender branch already filled with other tiny wrinkled scraps of paper.

"I hope that everyone will live happily without anything bad happening...after all that we've done and sacrificed over time I think we deserve a little bit of peace for the battles fought, won, and the sacrifices made by people who didn't need to die…while the people who did got to live…even if only for a short time after that." She sighed, recalling the battle on the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity's sacrifice, and bitterly Beryl's life lived after the fact.

Then recalling the battle with Diamond, how Wiseman's true power seemed to have an effect even after it was destroyed. Something she wanted to know more of but had no way of even coming close to finding out. His power was gone, he was gone, yet the memory, the curse of his existence would live on to be told to the next generation.

With all of that to be thought on and the current new evil forces, she was having a hard time believing in her simple wish. Her spiritual senses muddled with sorrow, she never picked up on the residual Heart Snatcher energy now stored within it's wooden skin. The fated tree that Kaolinite had turned, sensed her pure heart clearly through, even if it was in slight pain and in need of warmth. It was enough to want to take it as a prize.

The tree reacted, and transformed itself. The ill wind of evil howled around her, snapping Rei's ebony hair about. As the youma was now screaming to the world as it pulled itself out of the ground, it's branches lengthening and twisting. Turning into pale arms and legs, forming a lithe, sinewy female body. Covered in a yellow kimono with red trim. The remaining leaves entwining into a long red and white braid with large twin bells at the top of her feral shaped head.

"Nani!" Rei gasped backing up stunned as the world reeled around her. Feeling so foolish at not keeping her higher senses alert. Knowing that the daimon could and would attack people at random. She should have known at some point they could or would target someone at the temple, it was only a matter of time before it would happen again.

"I shall have that pure heart that worries for your friends." The Diamon hissed, her red eyes glinting with malice.

"I can't do this here..." Rei growled, casting a look behind her, as she reached into the folds at her breast of her white shrine shirt. "It would only get Grandpa and Yurchiro involved and hurt in the cross fire." Grandpa had been hurt when Rubeus in his evil form had come in. The power her grandfather was able to defend himself with stunned the red head but also made him use more power and force to make the old man submit. His aged body crumbling under the spiritual strain of keeping Rubeus darkness at bay.

Rei wouldn't be able to handle losing someone so beloved and trusted as her grandfather. Nor could she fathom Yurichio getting hurt in the crossfire. It hurt to even think about it.

Rei took off running as it seemed the tree daimon was quite fast, and agile than normal. Chuckling darkly, eager for the hunt she was giving it. "Go on keep running." It nearly cackled. Its voice and tone making Rei tremble, have the need to run even faster.

Soaring after her like a vengeful spirit, exploding through the shrubs behind her like a rocket out of the launching pad. Sending leaves and broken branches skyward in a hurricane of debris. Rei was barely staying ahead of her. Kaolinite flipped back her long red hair arrogantly as she floated high up over the shrine watching her minion's enthusiastic hunt. With a smug certainty of her success.

"It's about time this happened." She smiled with self-satisfaction.

Pulling up her communicator on her wrist, Rei pushed the button for alerting all the Senshi at once, already knowing there would be no time to call individually. "Daimon at the temple! Hurry NOW!" she rounded the corner behind the main building just barely keeping ahead of the speeding daimon, as she slammed her back into the white washed barrier wall at the edge of the outer court yard just in time.

She was able to pull out her transformation wand only to have the tree thing sprout wooden hands that resembled dry claws. Trapping her arms at the wrists to the wall, causing her to drop her wand upon impact. The daimon's sharp talons digging into the wall. The inhuman monster snapped off her bracing hands, floating away arrogantly and reforming new ones. Keeping her prey pinned to the wall to await her judgment.

Transformation pen now far from her, Rei was left glaring fatalistically at it upon the cobble stones at her feet.

While the daimon looked to her confidently, "Damn!" she muttered bitterly, her hand in no way able to reach for it. As she in an obviously attempted a futile effort to reached for it. Her mind willing her body to move it to her hands even though her psychic power did not work like that. She knew deep down it was a wasted effort.

Seeing no possible way of gaining her pen back, struggling pathetically against the strong wooden restraining hands. "Girls…" she muttered fearfully under her breath hoping someone, anyone was nearby. She had a really bad feeling about this. She felt as trapped as the other innocent victims did. In a vain effort in repelling she chanted a spell to keep the daimon away from her.

Unable to get close due to the spell the daimon simply stood back confused. It was Rei's only saving grace she knew. Something to hold the daimon back long enough to give the others a chance to come to her rescue. It was a feeble delay she knew but if it helped she would chant till she had no breath left or until one of the senshi would come to her rescue. It was her only option at this point.

"Your fortune for today is very bad!" It growled a snide smile spreading over her sharp angled facial features.

Seeing the fact that the girl was able to repel her daimon with a chant she could not completely understand made Kaolinite all the more determined to take the heart crystal from her. "This girl may have a talisman. I want it now!" Kaolinite floated down behind the purple skinned Heart Snatcher. Crossing her arms and surveying Rei's prone state with a satisfied grin. She could see beads of sweat forming on the girl's brow as she concentrated all her energy into her ward, keeping the daimon back and protecting herself.

Rei narrowed her eyes at her attackers, her rage building inside. A hot inferno of intense feelings of unjust circumstances, all piling up upon her over the last few months. A bitter rage that the universe was just out to punish her for something she couldn't remember anymore.

All she had wanted was a few months of peace to recoup and reconnect with her loving friends, but this new crisis seemed to have creeped up hidden and unseen during the same time as their battles with Diamond. It was all slowly crushing her indomitable will to fight on, she just wanted to rest.

"MIKUJI!" The Diamon roared a ghost of a smile forming on her thin lips. As she pulled aside the folding collar of her kimono, revealing a black star.

"It will take time to draw out her crystal heart, I shall go check on my other targets." Kaolinite stated, passing Rei a final smug smile before shimmering away.

"I will take your pure heart for Kaolinite!" It cried out triumphantly.

It was Venus that had been nearby that had been able to transform. "Drop dead!" She yelled, shooting it with a 'crescent beam'. Her light blonde hair fluttering in the cool breeze, orange fuku skirts dancing. The soldier of love merely stood upon the top of the white washed wall, her finger still poised standing firm and strong in her battle stance.

The diamon screamed in fright as the blast of pure light shot like a bullet towards her. The shock of the unseen attack, a fierce distraction onto itself. Was enough to knock the monster away, allowing Venus to drop near the transformation pen and grab it. But that was it, the daimon shot a wooden hand at her. Pissed that the blonde haired senshi snuck up on her and was even able to get as close as she did. It would make Kaolinite pissed if she failed.

Unable to move fast enough, Venus screamed as the disembodied hand rocketed her into a nearby tree and metaphorically and literally cuffed her to the bark. Her rescue now screwed, Mar's pen still lost upon the cobble stones.

The miko sighed fatalistically at seeing the pen still so close yet still so far.

"You go near her and I will end you!" Venus screamed, trying in vain to save Rei. Distracting the daimon by ranting to her, upsetting her, getting her to become to angered to think straight. A suffocating fear of losing one of her dear friends swelling inside of her. Along with a cold searing heat began to bathe her soul, she would never allow that evil thing to touch Rei! Her body began to glow with a dark lavender light.

She could only watch as the daimon smiled and reopened the black star on it's chest, to finish what it started. Attacking Rei with black evil lighting. The Miko screamed never having felt so much blinding agony before in her life…scratch that.

Releasing another unending echoing wail of misery and pain that sent the ravens skyward over the temple grounds. She had felt this much raw power once before, when one of the doom and gloom girls, one of Beryl's minions, challenged her. The ending result killed her but she made sure to take the bitch out with her. So in knowing that it was well worth it. She only wished she had kissed Yurichio beforehand, otherwise she had held no regrets. The world had been saved, this time, if this was to be the end. She had more regrets then anything.

But right now, she could not focus on her long list of short comings, as she felt the most pain ever since then. Not even En and Al's final battle had taken such a painful toll on her body. Her skin felt flayed, hot and stunned. As if she was bathed in frozen heat, all her nerves vibrating at the assault this Youma was casting upon her very soul.

She could feel all that she was, her fears, loves, sorrows and happiness balling up...solidifying into something corporeal. It was then that she realized, her crystal was forming inside her body. She knew with her pure heart crystal gone she would soon be dead. How long would she be able to hold out, even as a sailor senshi? She didn't know.

A lone tear sprang from her eye, hoping that Venus would somehow get free from her binding and get her pen to her before the daimon took her life. She wasn't ready to die...wasn't ready to give up...she would do whatever it took to remain alive. To make this Diamon pay for attempting to kill her!

In another part of town Usagi got the summons. She had been headed home, when her wrist communicator had gone off. The evening sun was glinting off the steel towers, blinding the dainty blonde who was shielding her eyes with a hand. Seeking to see the screen of her pink wrist watch style Senshi accessory.

Makoto and Usagi had both been within a block of one another. But Usagi was also a block closer, the blonde was soon dashing at Senshi speed down the back alleys across Azabu. Her twin tails whipping behind her, her heart thundering and deathly worried about transforming in front of Rei. She had yet to reveal her new fuku to any of her girlfriends, except for Makoto for the last week or so.

Makoto had been casting her worried, plaintive looks wanting her to come clean to set up a meeting so they could all talk and figure out what to do and how to handle to new development with their leader. It seemed they rarely met any more. The girls all focused on their own interests. As Usagi and Mamoru seemed to be content with enjoying their time as a couple and taking advantage of any and all time they had to be together. In the end she knew Usagi and he needed it.

The time spent apart when she was with Diamond was heart breaking to both. But it seemed to her that the time spent with Mamoru, took her away from the girls more so. Something he seemed to not care to much about as he kept wanting to savor every moment he got to have with his beloved princess. The girls never put up much a fight either, understanding at first and now just accepting they can second in Usagi's priorities. As it was they only really came out together these days was for battle and little else unless they set it up weeks ahead of time.

When Rei saw her dark transformation she was going to flay her alive, then shout at her till her ears' bled, then flay her some more. Usagi groaned and turned her head down, forcing her fear away and urging her feet to keep racing. She had to face them with the truth she couldn't hide it any longer.

A few blocks away, Makoto was left staring down at the pink scarf in her hands. Leaning casually against a lamp post near a bus stop, her mind unwilling perhaps of forgetting Haruka's kindness. She had been left in a dreamy state all day. Fantasizing over the rather charming Haruka, who had always seemed so mysterious and elegant to her. A strange puppy love making it's way into her heart over their brief encounter this morning.

The fright and horror of the collision now rosy and more romantic in her mind then the harsh reality it had once been. When the wind caught the scarf, her loss grip due to her day dreaming, making it slip away from her. She forgot about the summons, beeping on her wrist, as she started to make a dash for it. Compelled to catch it, like an obsession. She weaved through crowds, an eye on the errant fabric dancing in the breeze. She still wanted to return it to its rightful owner. An excuse to talk to the dusty blonde who had become her newest infatuation.

"Now where did you go?" Makoto griped the chain link fence that bordered the parking lot. The scarf had disappeared over the fence, having led her on silly chase down the side streets of Azabu's Commercial district. Scanning the parked cars and trash littered pavement for her lost excuse. Finally just entered the lot, she began to hunt for it row by pain staking row. Her eyes focused on the pavement, as the flame orange evening sky glowed behind her like a back light on a stage.

Finding it several minutes later, under a car within a secluded section of the parking lot, behind a set of large beige brick towers.

"There you are." She smiled hopefully, finding it huddled like a scared animal against the back tire. Cursing her bad luck, and not wanting to get her white school shirt stained with grease and neither her skirt. Since this was the only uniform that fit her, cursing the office staff at Juban Junior High for never getting around to ordering the right size of Uniform. She knew they were more than likely hoping she would get kicked out of the school as well.

Not wanting her bad record of poor grades and weekly fights, to harm the school's reputation. She knew that much to be true, but still she had been making an effort to stay out trouble. To stay within the group of girls that made life easier to bear and gave her the chance to be true to herself. While not always having to defend who she was or her past or her taller, stronger physic. She knew it scared people away, not used to seeing a girl of her height or someone who could actually beat a guy down.

But she made herself strong not just for herself but for the girls around her. She was protective of them as they were of her. It made her feel loved in a way only their close knit group could make one feel.

Grunting with effort she knelt down beside the dark blue sedan, reaching futilely for the now seemingly mocking scarf. Her communicator went off again, with Rei's determined voice echoing out to her that a Heart Snatcher was attacking the temple. The recorded summons would repeat every five minutes till it was answered.

"Just a little more..." She strained, reaching for the item. Urging the length of her arm to extend beyond it's human limits, her finger's dancing for the cotton fabric. She wanted to get this scarf and head over to Sendai hill as fast as she could.

"Got it!" She cheered as her fingers curled around the softness, pulling up against her palm as she clutched it.

Seconds later to her disbelief and horror it curled itself around her wrist, as if it had become a living thing. Clinging to her with a desperation to remain in close contact to her skin. Forming into a purple skinned hand with long black talons.

"Scar..." A low gravelly voice echoed to her from the shadows beneath the chassis. Makoto glanced up in surprise to find a deathly phantom daimon gazing in fake distress, its glowing red eyes mournful. With long thin brown matt of hair and a long pink scar along it's dark flesh across its demonic left eye.

"What are the odds?" she asked herself wearily. Then grunted out loud, "Maybe we senshi are magnets for daimon or something?" the question wouldn't not be answered though. Tearing her arm out of it's frozen grip and scrambling to her feet. Backing off towards the cement dividing wall at the edge of the parking lot. As the flat rag like shadow practically oozed out from beneath the car.

"I shall take your pure heart...scar..." It hissed, with a breathless moan of the dead. As if it came creeping from a dead pool of souls waiting for hers to join it.

"No, thank you…" Makoto grumbled before grabbing her own senshi pen within her school skirts pocket for transformation. But it was all the time she had. The speed of the daimon was too great even for her lightning fast reflexes. Something the girls praised her on from time to time. Being as fast as the lightning and as powerful as the thunder she commanded.

What had once seemed a shadow was merely a long shawl that hung low near the Youma's slender pale legs. Four long, red fluttering ribbons held the loose garment closed like a sack around the daimon's neck. The ribbons the daimon had on its back shot for her, she barely had time to squeak a cry of protest as they wrapped around her so tightly. Like that of a python grabbing its victim she was caught.

They had been so deadly and quick she had no time to move let alone react. Using her ring finger on her right hand she bent it down to press 'all' on the communicator's button on her opposing wrist. She was determined to not let this thing win at any costs. At the very least she would go out swinging. It's what her ancestors of Jupiter called upon. Even if the war was lost a battle would be won for them.

"Daimon in parking area by - " it was all she could get out as the daimon tightened the ribbons around her. Forcing the breath from her, like an anaconda squeezing the life out of its innocent helpless prey. Constricting her until she was short of breath, gasping and panting. As her brain began to starve for oxygen. She didn't dare speak, feeling the need to conserve her breathing, anything to save her life.

"Scar, get the pure heart crystal!" Kaolinite demanded of her, appearing several feet above the scene in front of her.

Makoto groaned out a curse, as white spots filled her vision thanks to the lack of air. Her skin turning pale as old parchment. Tingling with the lack of blood, she began to twist and spasm in the Heart Snatcher's clutches.

_Not like this!_ Her mind screamed.

"Scar..." The Daimon roared obediently, pulling the flimsy dark material away from her right breast the daimon revealed a big black star. It pulsed and sent a beam of dark light towards her prey. Slowly tapping into Makoto's pure heart energy, it was like a hot knife twisting in her gut without any mercy. Makoto clenched her teeth, drawing blood as she inadvertently bit her lip, splitting it open.

She knew that soon enough she wouldn't be able to deal with the amount of pain and when the deafening scream came from her throat she opened her mouth to let it out, as she was unable to contain it. Her rage building as she attempted to fight off the coming theft. As it ruthlessly began to rob her of her pure crystal heart.

Her scream of rage turned to that of blinding agony. Her thoughts turning to hope that at least one of the senshi could locate her, since Rei seemed to be in danger as well. She managed a look of utter contempt up at Kaolinite who looked on in cold distain, "Bitch…fuck you and the horse you rode in on!" it was all Makoto could spit out, valiantly holding onto her true self, as the pure heart crystal sought to tear out of her chest.

As much as she wasn't for being verbally cursive, a fighter in more of the actual fighting sense and not just someone who cursed their way into fights. Besides…the bitch deserved everything she had coming to her.

The pain was immense as she tried to hold on, as the very fabric of her spirit was being shredded and torn from under her physical body. The more time she held on the more chances she had of survival when the girls got there to help her. She held onto her iron clad will and gripped her heart with all that she had. She would not go down, she would not go gently into the night…or day. She would fight till she had nothing left.

A silky voice echoed deep in her mind, seducing her with a power that would save her. Makoto thought that perhaps she was delirious from the pain, chuckling softly to herself. But the darkness promised her many things, preying upon her desires, her insecurities and above all her doubts. Offering her a deal that at this point she couldn't refuse. She was desperate her life now ebbing away. She was dying and their was no one to save her but herself! Left with a no win scenario, Makoto struggled.

_You're gonna have to work for this pure heart crystal!_ Her mind raged, feeling the darkness taking root inside her soul. The power invigorating her like nothing else. She had agreed to nothing, yet as her body weakened it's power upon her increased.

It just so happened that Haruka was in the area and had seen the attack. Having left the Sport center ahead of her partner, still dressed in her Mugen High uniform. Gripping her black leather school bag, she seemed just an simple student on the streets. Ducking behind the unassuming beige stonework of the nearest tower, she leaped to the upper most cement landing. Folding her arms in a brooding gesture she merely watched the situation escalate.

She looked on mutely as the Diamon violated the young brunette. Calling in Neptune on her wrist communicator, it seemed there was now more than one attack happening. Haruka, now Uranus could only hope that the enemy wouldn't get a pure heart crystal now. She cared for this young soul, Makoto had a wonderfully kind heart. She was bold, honorable and deserved much better than being a sacrifice for this war.

She banished the bitter thought away knowing of her duty and accepting the consequences as always. It was a horrendous burden to bear but if it meant that billions of innocent people would live every day because she and her partner did something half of them couldn't fathom doing, then so be it.

"So Makoto is the victim this time?" A sweet, gentle voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I couldn't tell if she was the owner of a talisman." She responded bitterly to the image of Neptune on her communicator screen. Her face still flushed from swimming, her luxurious aqua green hair shimmering with residual water.

"This struggle seems like such a waste." Neptune intoned, casting Uranus a sideways glance, her attention diverted momentarily. Her partner was just preparing to leave the Sports center, the metal locker's shining as a dull backdrop behind her. It was a pointed question, cueing the dusty blonde to reveal her loyalties to the mission. Neptune could see the tension of guilt clear on her partner's face before Uranus looked away.

"You ready to surrender?" Haruka quipped, giving Neptune's appalled face a mocking grin. Not taking the bait, her sarcastic remark masking her worry and doubts.

"Ready to team up with Sailor Moon again?" Neptune countered, playing along with her loves little game of side stepping the topic at hand.

Grimacing in regret, as Uranus refused to look at her. Sailor Moon couldn't be trusted, for all they knew she could be the harbinger of Destruction. The human girl she was, an idealistic fool who wanted them all to just get along, to work together for the greater good. That united they could triumph, when in reality she called upon a dark power of perhaps destruction itself. She was a complete contradiction, in her human guise all sweet and innocent. While transformed a wild card of unknown dark potential...not to ever be trusted.

It was when she saw Makoto's body beginning to break that she looked back over. When the daimon raged out against the strong willed girl and poured all of her evil power into the spiritual attack. Her death screams rending the air, pulling the outer Senshi from her thoughts. Forcing her to confront the tragic outcomes of their true mission. Not to save the innocent, but to ultimately stop the Silence from ever awakening.

It was to much of an intensely stressful power consumption, that threatened to pull the girl's body completely asunder. Even Makoto's extra strength from being a senshi could only get her so far. Her mind would out last her body in this case her eyes pulsing a dark violet, as her crystal finally came out. Seeing the glitter of the pure heart crystal of Makoto, Uranus saw her opportunity. She had a mission and she would do whatever it took to see it through and save the world the way they saw fit.

Ami was swimming in the pool of the new Sport Center when it happened to her. Enjoying the crisp cold sensation of the water flowing over her body. As she cut through it on another lap to the other side. The evening sky darkening unto night, just beyond the walls of panoramic windows. Casting the pool area into a somber, almost mournful light. The final glow of the sun fading behind the looming wall of clouds and steel towers of the city.

Having just gotten done racing Michiru and tying with the older woman that she was coming to admire and respect. Another person very passionate about the water, she could tell. Something that she found to be a relief, someone who shared the same connection she did. The race had been intense, pushing her to her physical limits. She thoroughly loved the competition they shared. She was exhilarated to find a kindred spirit.

Though why the woman seemed to spark recognition from before her time on earth she was unsure of. For a moment she wondered if the woman was reborn from the Silver Millennium but the odds of that when she held no real recognition dissipated. Her mind however was conflicted now, troubled by a sense of guilt. Michiru seemed disappointed when the race was over. She had left rather abruptly, leaving the mild mannered Ami floundering as to why.

Wondering if she had done something wrong to make the kindred spirit of water angry or upset with her? Struggling with the disappointment in herself that she never seemed to be able to truly be passionate about anything. That all she was good for was academics. That she had no other passions or talents but for studying.

She had not wanted to win for fear that she might hurt Michiru's feelings. She so wanted the girl to like her and now because of that lack of commitment to give it her all. She had made the passionate girl upset.

So lost in her swim and her self-deprecation she never noticed the egg pass through the dim windows and latch itself to the side of the pool.

Ami's slender toned form launching off the tile at the end of the pool activated the daimon. The pool area lit up as the daimon came to life, as if a barrage of pyrotechnics had exploded over the room. When the light cleared, Ami braced herself against the far end of the pool. Her heart hammering in dread against her chest, as she gazed in terror upon the chosen Heart Snatcher created to take her Crystal heart.

It looked a bit like a mutated human fish, some demented swamp creature with grey scales and sickly yellow cats eyes. With massive fins attached to its sharp angled head, feet that looked like paddles with filmy webbing between the toes and crone like talon hands. That twitched and jerked as if it's brain was miss firing.

"Dolvin..." It hissed, flicking a snakes forked tongue into the air.

Without her senshi wand near, she was defenseless and without her communicator nearby her she couldn't even get a message out. She was on her own and lacked the confidence in herself to truly succeed against this foe. Neptune had been talking to her partner in the locker room when the sounds of battle echoed from the pool area. Cutting off her communication promising to be at Uranus's side soon, Neptune snuck back along the entry corridor to the pool, staying out of view as she watched this vile daimon start it's attack upon Ami.

She watched with cold comfort as Ami's form was being ruthlessly swamped by waves, created by the monster's innate powers. Nearly being drowned before the wave rose up and slammed her against the glass front wall, face first. Ami screamed in fright her voice cut short as she struck, the water keeping her pinned in place. She struggled in the torrent of water, willing herself not to give in. To find her reserves not to just roll over and allow this monster to have it's way.

That obsessive focus she used to study and conquer the academics she had come to resent, found a new target. She held onto her soul tight, striving deeper beyond it's confines into something far more powerful. Something she never knew had seeded itself deep within her Senshi power's. The power to fight back far beyond her current capabilities. It was a foreign element, but it had the potential to save her life so she claimed it. In an act of desperation her soul reached out and grasped the temptation of the darkness and held tight.

As the monster pealed back a patch of scales upon his forehead, the black star pulsing as if alive itself. The power seeking out her pure heart crystal, burrowing through her back, mercilessly violating itself deep inside of her. She screamed to the heavens, as the immeasurable pain coursed through her body. A ripping and tearing against her soul that left her body reeling in a state of intense trauma. Ami's mind was bathed in agony, her vision blurred with tears as all that she was began to separate from her.

Neptune cringed in regret as Ami screamed in pain, losing her grip on the ultimate power. It took her moment of weakness and consumed her. As her pure self was being torn from her soul.

Casting her head to the side unable to bear the sight of Ami's coming death. Her graceful features evening out to a cold detachment she had clung to since this mission started for her. Neptune herself saw an opportunity and used it to her advantage. Even though part of herself felt a tad guilty and hoped that it wasn't a talisman.

The screams echoed like small rockets throughout the cavernous pool area as her pure heart crystal was taken from her. All that she was, all the potential she might have been was brutally taken away. Ripped from her back as a shimmering strata of rose crystals. Her cries went mercifully silent as her life was taken, her head thumping dead against the glass. As her body collapsed onto the tile floor unmoving.

"Deep Submerge!" Using her elemental powers Neptune shocked the daimon away. It screamed in frustration, crashing into the pool in a typhoon of chemical tainted water that started to burn it's sensitive skin.

Dashing up to Ami's crumpled body at the windows, Neptune promptly took a gander at the crystal. Ignoring the Heart Snatcher's writhing and shattering screams of pain, as it swam in panic towards the closest edge.

"It's not a talisman." She mentally sighed in relief, the bright girl would be such a waste if her heart was a talisman, but it would have been to a greater good. Then she noticed the odd hum to Ami's body, a dark lavender pulse echoing from just beneath the surface of her cold skin.

The daimon was upset it had the wrong victim. It would be a disappointment to Kaolinite, and certainly its own death sentence. "Not a talisman? Then you both will die!"

The Daimon hurled a ball of water towards her, intent on drowning her. Neptune launched a 'deep submerge' at the daimon for attempting to kill them both. Glaring at the monster in disgust as it was cast against the white tile of the back wall, screeching in terror. It's voice clipped short as it struck knocking itself cold, as its head was snapped back against the wall. Reduced to a puddle of water as its energy was spent.

Neptune turned back to watch the heart crystal float back to Ami. She saw the girl of water slowly wake up before the crystal had fully submerged itself into her chest, "Neptune." Ami remarked groggily, slowly sitting up cradling her head with a hand. She felt like she had just been hit by a mack truck. A vengeful eighteen wheeler from hell out to cause her immense amounts of physical misery.

Neptune was baffled, the crystal would not go back. Latching onto the space between the girls pert breast. Just touching the bare skin above her blue swimsuit seeking shelter but unable to penetrate the girl's body.

"What the hell..." She breathed, her fearful gaze drawing up towards the scholar's face. Whose unearthly glowing lavender eyes pierced her cold ones.

"Such a nuisance..." Ami growled, plucking the heart crystal off her body. Like some sticky piece of filth.

Neptune was stunned beyond belief as the girl held the Pure heart in her palm. Staring down at it in disgust, cocking her head to the side as she scrutinized the crystal.

"Such a fragile thing...ones purity. This crystal glows with such loyalty." Ami began, her voice holding a clinical detachment. "Such a kind soul, so patient and intelligent..." She mused with a sigh. "A pathetic girl who held no confidence in herself or her own power. Shy and ultimately cowardly always hiding behind her books and refusing to truly live life to the fullest." Ami laughed, but any true laugher resembling hers was not there. "I shall make good use of this new life, I don't need this...weakness inside of me anymore." She grinned, a wicked manic like smile.

"NO...Wait!" Neptune cried in panic, as Ami began to crush the crystal. It wailed against the pressure like shattering glass.

"I will never allow you to destroy her pure self!" Another more commanding voice shouted out.

Both Neptune and Ami snapped their heads to the side, finding the Guardian of Mercury standing determined a step away. Dressed in the Senshi's blue fuku skirt and bow, with white leotard and matching gloves. Her gold tiara gleaming in the half-life of dusk, her blue jewel alive with power. Her deep blue eyes staring mournfully at what her human host had become in the wake of the dark power.

The senshi was semi-transparent as if only a spirit. She cast a ball of blue energy towards Ami's form. The power held Ami's human body frozen, writhing and growling against it. She fought and screamed uselessly until her energy was spent and she fainted. Hanging limply within the confines of the glowing blue ball of energy. As Mercury took the crystal out of her limp grasp, cradling it to her breast protectively.

"I shall keep this safe, until the time comes to return it to it's rightful owner." The Senshi soul of Mercury proclaimed to Neptune.

"What happened to her?" Neptune gasped still trying to calm her stammering heart.

"She was tainted by Chaos. It offered her power, tempted her and in an act of desperation to save her own life she accepted it. But Chaos is an opportunist by nature, it consumed her human half just as her crystal was taken. I can't co-exist with that darkness so I must bide my time until she is healed or reincarnated. What is left is merely a doll, a human husk slowly being poisoned by darkness." Mercury shrugged. "The darkness is growing Neptune. The silence is approaching quickly. I do not relish the grim road ahead for you."

Neptune turned away from her not wanting to hear any more, it was all to over whelming. She felt like a failure, unable to out think this enemy who always seemed to two steps ahead of her all the time.

"Logically I understand you know…" Mercury called to her. As Neptune resolutely started to walk away. Stopping for just a moment to confront the remains of the Senshi of Mercury.

"Do you?" she asked snidely. Mercury nodded, "The talismans mean a great deal to each side, for you as a senshi, you mean to save the world, for them, it's a means of destroying it." Neptune nodded her head, hoping it would convey that the Senshi spirit was figuring it out that people couldn't always be saved, no matter what you did.

"Make no mistake though…" Mercury stated. The defining tone and confidence this senshi had shocking Neptune, "The senshi, will find a way to beat back the rising darkness. I may be lost for now, but I believe in my Guardian Sister's. They will save everyone…it's what they do. They risk their lives and would give them up if it meant every man, woman and child on earth could live out peace filled existences." Neptune swallowed the truth of it, deep in her heart wishing that what this Senshi said was true.

Smart as she was she felt Mercury didn't see the bigger picture. There was a lot more at stake than she thought.

"While I hear you're words, you must understand, the senshi here are less powerful than us. They are not capable of beating this power back. Gomen a sai but, this world will not have an option but to make a few sacrifices unrelated to the senshi if it wants to survive. I feel this is only the beginning. That these inner Senshi are only going to fall one by one. Just as they did it to your 'host' it can and will happen to the rest." Neptune stated, her aqua green eyes cool. An honesty in her words that rippled through the universe.

The size and shape of the coming disturbances were only going to get more intense and powerful. The world may not be able to recover from it.

Both Neptune and Mercury gave one another cold looks as the younger senshi reclaimed her ethereal voice once more. "Had I not seen and been through what I have over time I would agree with you. Cause logically you have the facts and statistics in your favor. But I happened to know for a factor that you're wrong." She remarked.

"Hopefully when you figure it out it won't be to late for you to work along-side them, to join forces and beat back the rising darkness. Cause as it stands, things are going to get worse before they get better." Mercury finished a resolution to her voice.

Neptune didn't want to admit right then that her cold logic may have a flaw in the design of it.

Neptune barely looked back never stopping again, "But I will guarantee you this, Sailor Moon and her senshi will find a way, it's what they do. It's who they are. They wouldn't give up or let a single innocent die. They'd rather take the plunge themselves." Mercury kept on, calling her departing form wanting her to understand the hidden power of hope that her leader always bestowed upon them.

Neptune ignored the words even as Mercury cast herself one last mournful glance before fading away. Taking her pure heart with her back into the spiritual plane to await the outcome of this tragic crisis.

To be continued…


	10. 3 daimons for 3 senshi part 2

**damonika2009: **their not out of the woods yet.

**mavebelikova (Guest):** I'm glad your hooked!

**CaughtInAFantasy:** glad you like the intensity. Ami can be as vulnerable as anyone else and that's something people can tend to forget. She's only human, at least in this life. Only a bit of their planetary bits come from their being senshi in this life, they haven't ascended to their ultimate true forms yet. So yeah she's incredibly smart but she's still a human being and was tainted by Chaos.

**Bouowmx (Guest):** I gotta watch out for the spelling more now. LOL as for Kaolinite, there will be a showdown as there is with any big boss fight but that wont be for a bit of time. and with Chibi Usa…maybe… ;) as for the characters, I have 'Shaydoe' to thank for that. Sometimes I loose focus on the others and she reels me in.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** thank you so much.

**pandoraskiss (Guest):** lol! Thank you! Being on your toes is fun though! LOL

**lunanekoanime (Guest): **yup there's more to come.

**yamifangirl (Guest)**: wow! a million %, cool!

**witchoftheforest (Guest):** thank you and here's your new ch/ep!

**wildflower (Guest):** at the moment nothing truly good…but it'll get better…eventually.

**mistressofbakura (Guest): **steamy love scenes, yes there will be more.

**LoveInTheBattleField, thunderkitty902 (Guest), : **here's your next ch/ep!

Nice 13 reviews, lets shoot for 15-20 next time! glad your all really liking this dare I say it saga, lol! I'll bring it up to 'Shaydoe' about continuing it but I'd really like to have the feedback form you all. Some of you may like this but say 'leave it where it is'. So just let me know!

Rise of the Messiah' ch/ep. 10

The evening sun was glinting off the towers in the distance, making the steel burn as if it was on fire. Azabu's wide commercial avenues were clogged to a standstill with rush hour traffic. The frustrated masses, trapped in their vehicles. Impatiently waiting upon stop lights and commuter busses seeking to merge into faster moving lanes.

The world seemed to be at a standstill, except for the Odango blonde exploding down the sidewalks like a bullet from a gun, leaving nothing behind in her wake not even dust trails that normally followed. Usagi was driven, focused on moving her legs faster. Pumping her arms and keeping feet as she urged for more speed. Ignoring all distractions occurring around her, a single minded goal urging her onward.

She was running so fast she began stumbling over her satchel as it bounced haphazardly upon her hip. Accidentally tucking itself between her legs more than once and tripping her up. Glancing over to her communicator that was blinking once again, she saw another alert left behind by Makoto. Racing away to the closest friend to help. The other people on the sidewalk, forced to move swiftly out of the way. Or be in the way of bodily collision.

Some casting the frantic girl alarmed looks, most were left scowling at the side of the cement, viewing her being as very impolite, stampeding down the block in such haste.

She had felt Ami's life fade as her crystal was taken from her, tears of grief threatening when suddenly the spark of her life moisture collecting in her eyes drying, as her determination was strengthened. With the hope that her dear friend had been saved.

Usagi knew one of the other senshi had come to her aid, though from one of her own or the other two senshi she was unsure of. The only questions that remained was why Ami never sent an alert to being attacked. She always called out for help as did the rest whenever there was a daimon or a youma or even a Cardian from En and El. It had been stressful and worrisome when she felt the attack happen, but then the relief had flooded within her when Ami's life came back.

However she was starting to feel woozy from the extended run, training with the girls had become uncommon as of late. Her time to do her old daily sprint from to school from her home not nearly as long as this. Not to mention Mamoru had been driving her to school quite often now. She hadn't done her daily running routine in quite a while and it was starting to show. But she wouldn't let one of them go down. Not if there was even one shred of possibility that she could help them out. She refused to let them go into battle without back up.

Looking over to her communicator she frowned at it, before focusing once again on her tireless sprint. Her heart and mind of a senshi refused to let breathlessness claim her, as her body pumped more adrenaline into her.

It was sending her mind into a buzzing state of over excitement. She just kept running, she would not lose her friends today! Not one!

Rei on the other hand was having a hard time keeping herself together. The pull of her heart crystal was to great. She was just to tired from keeping the spell she had cast for so long up to keep mentally fighting. She could sense her defeat like a foul pungent scent that made her gag, her mind swimming in a dizzy nauseous haze. Wanting to vomit and purge herself of the sick feelings that giving up gave her. She hated it.

Her death was at hand and there was no hope. The unjust fury of it was driving her towards a darkness the lay deep within her. It taunted her with power, with a way to save herself to finish this fight on her own terms. It was a way to take her revenge upon the Daimon who wished to kill her.

Rei was alarmed to find this dark element tainting her spirit, finally finding the source of her visions. Relief flooded her on that one, but knowing she was now in need of it, had her in despair. That she needed something that was dark instead of from the light to save her. But she was so desperate now and it was just so warm and inviting to her, like the embrace of a forgotten lover. Filling her flagging strength with a certainty of success. This was her only chance to save herself, she could control this darkness...her pride as a priestess surged within her.

She refused to allow the evil to win over her body, or the Heart Snatcher to take her crystal from her. She would just use this dark power for now to aid in her escape then cleanse herself of it once its usefulness was done. She just couldn't die and let the evil win!

She had so much yet to do, so much still to accomplish in her life. She still had a career she wanted to obtain and love to find. Though she suspected she had found her love in Yurichio. She ended up grasping onto that tiny flicker of darkness and allowed it to flourish to life inside of herself. Chaos accepted her welcome with a mocking laugh, waiting to overtake her frail human body when her pure heart was pulled free.

Rei screamed in foolish agony as the dark power consumed her. Cursing herself for her pride full ness as it had her giving into something she knew deep down had been wrong. It had been foolish to accept its power, and now she was paying for it seemingly with her life. Brief feelings of discontent from her ancestors on her decision reverberated through her, knowing she had to learn through this challenge as with any other. Her hubris at her own inner strength, had been her ultimate undoing.

Venus had torn herself free a moment earlier with a scream of panic filled rage. Then was reduced to jumping about, to avoid becoming Senshi shish kabob. As the Diamon was now throwing a set of long wooden skewers at her like deadly javelins. Having taken a page from Moon's book, she decided to never stay still for to long, bouncing and dodging like a rabbit away from its ravenous hunter.

Bad thing was it was leading her further from Rei. The up side was it was leading the daimon away too. "Oh please be okay Rei – chan." Venus muttered to herself in concern. "I'll return and save you. I promise."

Kaolinite appeared as the glittering rose colored crystal pushed through the priestess's chest. To float like a tiny glittering jewel before the dying ebony haired miko. Who hung from the wall like the perfect sacrifice for their cause. She grabbed the pure heart crystal, considered it for a moment before sneering, "Damn it! It's not a talisman!"

Upon hearing the dissatisfaction in its master's voice, the daimon stopped in a nearby glade of pines, turning its head briefly towards the back fence line. Acknowledging its failure with a growl of anger.

Kaolinite groaned and tossed the crystal away in disgust, as if it were to filthy to touch. As such she had other targets to check on. Shimmering away she left the crystal to float lazily back to the prone, hanging form of Rei.

Venus called forth her 'love me chain' that was now crackling with a dark under current of power. Wrapping it as tight as possible around the daimons distracted head. Yanking it with all her senshi strength and infusing it with her inner planetary power.

She couldn't see Rei, hidden behind the line of motley colored barberry bushes that grew in over grown clumps between the trees, but she could feel her passionate friends life failing. Just as they had both felt Ami sub come a few minutes earlier, only to be revived. The daimon went to yanking back on the glowing heart shaped chain. Fighting against the pull of the love senshi's 'love me chain', like a wild dog struggling to free itself from its lead.

Its face twisting in frustration, as it writhed and pulled unable to even loosen it. As the chain heated up burning its dry bark like skin. "Stupid ass mutant tree thing." Venus muttered, breathing heavily as she struggled in this infuriating tug of war.

"Just die already!" Venus screamed, her eyes glowing a bright lavender red. Sending a charge of dark energy down the chain like a current of lightening. The Heart Snatcher roared in agony as her dark power exploded over its hard wooden body, crumpling to the dry litter on the ground in smoking heap. Now unmoving in the wake of Venus's hidden power. Venus huffed, blowing air up to toss her bangs arrogantly. Still not noticing the dark tint to her powers, content only that the treat was gone.

She left the smoldering remains of the Daimon, highly satisfied she had taken one down on her own. Feeling as if she finally laid claim to the stronger powers they'd always see with either Neptune or Uranus. Dashing back through the trees, a cold fear gripping her heart. She had felt Rei's life being snuffed out as she had retreated with the monster. She had yet to feel her life come back to her.

As Venus exploded from the shrubs nearby, she felt Rei's life flash alive once more. Like a phoenix from the ashes, she was suddenly reborn. Venus's relief faded into confusion as she was confronted by an odd sight. Rei's heart crystal was pressed lovingly up against the dark haired girl's chest. Humming plaintively as it was locked out of its owner.

She watched in morbid fascination as Rei slowly came back to life, without her pure heart. "Is nothing sacred?" Rei asked in a weak groaning voice. The senshi of love stood awe struck unable to formulate words. Her blood running as cold as ice by the horrifying scenario happening before her. As Rei merely ripped her arms off the wall, shattering the thick heavy wooden hands once holding her firmly. They crumbled under the strain of her greater strength, the talon like finger's snapping like broken chop sticks.

Venus was almost in fear to what she was seeing right now. Rei was still not transformed, there was no way she would have the raw strength to just tear herself off the wall like that! It just wasn't humanly possible and while she knew as young women who could transform into senshi, and they carried some of the strengths in daily life…ripping Youma fashioned bindings with her own arms that was just impossible.

"Filthy..." She growled, pulling her heart crystal off her priestess robe in disgust. Holding it by a crystallized point in only two fingers, as if to touch it more firmly would soil her hands.

"Rei - chan..." Venus stuttered, standing bewildered just before the Miko.

"Such a passionate soul, so full of such intense feelings..." Rei gazed at the crystal in mild fascination. "Such Devotion...Always seeking a perfection in everything she does. So arrogant and self-righteous always believing she could overcome anything with the right training and skill set." The Miko chuckled. "A foolish deluded soul, who felt hard work alone was enough. The silly idea, if one never gave up then nothing was impossible. That gave her such over confidence...what a waste."

Rei rolled her shoulders and swung her neck back and forth as if loosening tight muscles. Then she tossed the crystal over her shoulder like a piece of unwanted trash.

Venus watched in horror as the glittering crystal was cast away into the air. Descending like a stone towards the cobble stones.

"No!" She screamed in fright lunging past the dispassionate Rei to attempt to catch the crystal before it shattered. "Are you nut's?!" She retorted over her shoulder as she dove for the falling crystal. Cringing as hit the ground, realizing she had misjudged her lunge, coming up short. The crystal was going to strike the rocks, hard, mere inches out of her grasp. She lay defeated on the ground, eyes tightly shut. Awaiting the sound of breaking glass, of the impact of the crystal, even as she cursed herself at failing her dear friend so horribly.

Rei watched uncaring, blowing on her nails as if riding the last of the dirt from her fingers. The crystal slowed just before the ground, white gloved hands cradling it lovingly. When the sound of destruction didn't come. Venus opened her eyes, her mouth falling in astonishment. While Rei merely growled, staring down at the Spirit of the Senshi of Mars. Who was now standing before them both, holding the pure heart close to her breast like a tender child.

A fierce wind was tossing her long black hair behind her, as she glared dangerously back at Rei's form. Her red fuku skirt snapping with her rage, golden tiara gleaming in the half-light of dusk, filtering down from the branches.

"Don't make yourself to comfortable, Chaos. That host will not last long. I promise you my fellow Senshi will find a way to vanquish you." Mars stated with a determined glint in her eye. A fierceness in her stance and features that commanded respect. A respect that Chaos refused to accept or submit to. Glaring back through Rei's dark lavender eyes, luminous and cold.

"Chaos?" Venus gathered her feet, understanding now that it was the soul of Mars protecting Rei's pure heart. She didn't care at this point, the pure heart was in safe hands and wasn't in any danger. To becoming destroyed any time soon. For now she felt relief…but only for the pure heart crystal, for Rei she knew something drastic had to be done to save her friend. But first she'd have to gather with the other girls. Figure out a plan, a strategy to purge her human body of that darkness and anyone else that was tainted.

"Oh, shut up you righteous blow hard!" Rei threw a ball of dark fire towards Mars. Who smiled in a cocky manner, throwing up a hand and deflecting the black fire away towards the trees, effortlessly. Where it sputtered and died, absorbed by the charms and futa scrolls the Miko had place earlier.

"I believe you are the one who needs to be silenced." Mars dared, spinning a ball of red flame over her head then casting it at Rei. The energy flare was blinding, making Venus squint as it roared past her face. Enveloping Rei and casting her aside. Slamming into elm tree so suddenly and with such force the girl barely got out a scream before she was knocked unconscious.

Venus could only watch in utter disbelief as Rei's human body hit the bark, pinned in place once more but by a ball of flame instead. Her head slumped over the crackling spiritual inferno, her hair never catching fire as she looked merely asleep.

"The stone shard Usagi was given by Wiseman was but a seed of Chaos itself. A wild darkness that permeates the universe, seeking only destruction and to snuff out all sources of light. I cannot exist with such evil in the same soul. The ancestors tried to warn her. But unfortunately they did not give her enough details to prepare. Or at least the not directly enough, needed to understand why she should give up her futile pursuits." She sounded tired.

Venus was in a state of near shock, "Instead they resorted to weakening her mind and body, in the hopes of ruining her. So Chaos would flee, to find a more worthy host." Mars sighed sadly. It had been a 'lose, lose' scenario.

"It wasn't the best of tactics but with the limited power they possess. They had to send the visions needed to aid in her quest. However she kept seeking more knowledge, information they didn't think she was ready for with the Chaos within her. When she was at her weakest point she accepted Chaos. So I had to separate from her body. I shall protect her pure heart until that darkness is cast out." Mars continued, as if she had never been interrupted. Drawing Venus's attention back to the matters at hand.

Venus began to rub at her chest which was heating up. Remembering how she had blindly raced into that void of pure darkness to save Usagi. How the darkness had seemed to latch onto her like a thick, heavy blanket. And when it seemed destroyed by the Silver Crystal she realized it was merely hiding inside Rei…perhaps inside all of them. They had all felt the sudden heat inside their chests right after that part of the battle.

"Your right, Venus. Always very astute." Mars spoke softly, noticing her reflective caressing of her breast, reading her very thoughts. "Chaos lurks inside you as well, you have already tapped into it. I can sense the darkness growing, like a cancer slowly rotting your Pure Self. Beware, Minako - chan it is only a matter of time I fear before it claims your body and makes it merely a host to its desires as well." Mars gave her a fatal sigh, before fading away with the crystal.

Venus remained staring at the ground, working through all the grim words Mars the senshi, not Mars the Rei they all knew and loved but the separate entity, had said. Coming to terms with her coming fate and seeking to strategize a way to stop it. Rei's Senshi soul was gone, her human half was tainted by a primordial evil. As was hers, she had found the strength to destroy a Heart Snatcher but she knew now at a cost.

She had opened the door inside of herself to allow Chaos to poison her soul. It was only a matter of time before the Soul of her Senshi abandoned her. Her body was now a rotting sanctuary, crumbling and falling apart like a derelict house. Venus powered down back to Minako, dressed in her school uniform. She nervously pulled at her red ascot, suddenly very uneasy to even be in her own skin.

She briefly wondered how long she had until the Chao's within took full control and pushed out the good she held within her. Would it happen during a battle like with Rei? Would she even feel it happening? Or would it simply take over like a shot in the dark and take away her humanity and who she was as a person? To many questions and no answers to them.

Casting Rei's crumpled form, now curled up on the ground beside the elm tree worried, nervous looks. She was only human now, it was up to her mortal half to continue to fight the demon residing within her. She wondered morbidly if Rei was strong enough...if any of them were strong enough. As mere fragile humans to overcome such vast odds. As she left the back gardens of the Shrine, she found herself unable to aid Rei or even go near her.

Feeling so shamed and violated, that this evil had crept inside of them all. To fester and grow until it started to attack them one by one. Inadvertently being aided by another enemy they had yet to understand and what their true goal really was. It was all just so overwhelming, she needed to some time to think to plan and perhaps wallow in her own bitterness.

Meanwhile Usagi honed in on Makoto's screams. Transforming into Moon as she crossed through a winding alley. Her school uniform disappearing in a flash of light. While her nude body was bathed in dark lavender ribbons, from her bronze toned broach. The broach shimmered and turned silver as her darker battle fuku formed, a black upside down crescent surging to life upon its surface. With her black short skirt and bib with lavender accents along with it.

A deeper lavender leotard hugged her torso like a second skin. With matching lavender gloves, and black trim ascending up her arms to near her elbows. A black bow holding her front closed, while a dark purple choker with an upside down black crescent moon wrapped around her neck.

Her long boots matched her gloves, in dark lavender with black trim. Her hair had turned silver, her shields a dark lavender. The last was her tiara, forming upon her brow in silver the central ruby now replaced by a midnight jewel. She had become the literal embodiment of the dark side of the Moon. It was something she prayed to the Goddess Selene would end soon and she could go back to being regular light filled Sailor Moon. This new power surging through her was so alien, holding only the most faint of familiar energy.

While before she would feel invigorated by a gentle current, that was both strong and resilient, filled with a warmth and soft light that seemed to illuminate. A power of immortal purity contained deep within her. Her body would surge with that power, her skin alive and tingling as the energy wave submerged her. Like the embrace of a lover, pulling her under it's immortal protection. Pleasant and beautiful, like a summer breeze.

All of these feelings were similar now as she transformed, a calm unyielding wave of energy with an undercurrent cast in solemn unforgiving shadow. Flowing softly over her soul like a death shroud, an eternal melancholy humming through her very skin. It spoke not of light and love, but of acceptance and a forgotten grief. A mysterious power long misunderstood, yet just as powerful and profound as the light.

A lover cast aside, shunned and bound in silence for a Millennia. A mournful harmony, light night rain. All these feelings were strange, twisting her gut with betrayal and fierce anxieties. Yet she pushed them all aside, focusing on the fact that this was as she was now. This was the only way she could fight, so she would work with what she had.

She sent a mental message to Mamoru telling him what was going on. Struggling to contain the thoughtful sadness that the transformation bestowed upon her.

He was assisting his professor in an extra evening class since his work didn't need him that day. Feeling hot and uncomfortable in his grey suit. Pulling at his black tie, attempting to air out his clammy skin. It had been a long day of class after class, his patience of uninterested Undergrads, who cared more about talking about what happened on the weekend then actually focusing on their assignment fraying his patience to the breaking point.

He pretended that an emergency came up and told his professor that he had to leave. Apologizing he bailed out of the second story classroom, in a flurry of movement. He gathered his brief case from his modest corner desk, and flew out of the room in a flash. To the few stunned expressions of some of the students, including his old, now quite flustered professor.

It had been an extra session that they hadn't originally planned on him attending so the professor hadn't minded very much, going back to the session at hand. Telling her he was on his way through their link, he knew she'd be there first. Promising he would be by her side in only a few minutes, urging his body to move faster. As he rounded into the barren outer courtyard before the Grey slate Chemistry building.

He felt safe enough to call forth his own powers. The elemental forces of earth surged up within him. A calming power of uncompromising strength and fortitude. Bathing his racing body in a kaleidoscope of color that brought with it an enhanced state of being. As all the majestic forces of this planetary body was now contained within the straining vessel of his own body. His tuxedo formed over his body, his mask flashing over his eyes, as his silk cape snapped wildly.

His cane spun into his hand and out of the oblivion it lived in when he was merely human. Every part of him was alive, his very skin vibrating to the pounding of his feet and the frantic beat of his heart. His sense of her awake and pulsing like a live fire in his mind, as speed away on his motor bike. Minutes later he was dashing across the towers of Azabu, retracing the very steps she had made. The blazing ember of the setting sun, backlighting his sprinting form.

It took her a few minutes racing from roof top to roof top, but she was finally able to catch sight of the secluded parking lot. Seeing Uranus there, fighting the daimon as Makoto lay unmoving on the ground. Uranus for her part was dodging the deadly ribbons, leaping from the cab of one car to the next. Moon also spotted Kaolinite hovering a few yards away with Makoto's heart crystal, and she was looking none to happy.

"Damn it again!" she yelled, her face red with boiling frustration. Throwing what she deemed a worthless pure heart to the ground, before shimmering away having better things to do than to linger around. She had one more target to check on. Angered once more that it seemed with her targets today, none of them held a talisman, only a pure heart crystal that she deemed worthless and unimportant. Her anger at knowing the professor would be sore with her about this didn't ease things one bit.

Dark Moon leaped from the concrete skirting of the roof she was on, reaching for the crystal and managed to catch it mid fall towards the ground. Not caring about the raging red head, though her cowardice reminded her of every other dark general they ever had to face.

"Never fails to disappoint." Moon muttered. She dashed across the parking lot, kneeling down solemnly before Makoto and tenderly guided the pure heart crystal back towards her unmoving body. Hoping she hadn't been to late. Makoto began to struggle to get up, before the crystal barely made it out of Moon's hands.

She didn't seem to care about the crystal, batting it aside like an annoying insect. Snarling to her feet, as the sky began to reflect her furious mood. The heavy clouds coalescing above in a thunder head. She stood in her school uniform alone, calling down dark lightening from the grey sky above, hurling bolts at the daimon without mercy. Shocking her disfigured phantom like form from giving out another attack to Uranus.

Uranus stood ready to jump once more, her legs coiled to leap, even as she watched in stunned horror. From on top of the cab of a cargo truck at the edge of the parking lot. Watching as Makoto in her human guise, was electrocuting the Heart Snatcher in a massive wave of black lightening. Her face a contorted mask of pure rage and utter enjoyment as the creature was reduced to a pile of ash.

Dark Moon was crouched just behind her, holding her heart crystal close. Mouth agape in as much horror and disbelief, with tears threatening to fall from her wide eyes. A crushing weight falling upon her shoulder's as slow realizations began to surface in her mind. Like the shimmering fins of the Koi that lay under the surface of the pond.

Makoto had been acting different for months, easy to anger and more prone to her prior temper that got her into trouble. A less gentle part of her personality surfacing more often. She had been manifesting the taint of darkness just like her. As she though more about it, she began to understand that she wasn't only one dealing with this darkness. All her friends and perhaps even Mamoru had been affected during that final battle with Death Phantom. She had brought this curse upon them all.

Uranus briefly recognized the last remains of the Daimon become her old scarf. Before it tossed in the air in charred remains, a lame last breath for the inanimate cloth. Before finally combusting into a puff of smoke. Oddly wondering how Makoto would take it someday if she ever found out the truth of her and Michiru. It fluttered away, not like Jupiter's raging emotions, having seen and heard the fight.

"Makoto - chan?" Moon's voice was soft almost meek. She felt dizzy and light headed, her heart beating like a caged animal against her ribs. She could feel the undertones of dark power humming from her soul and it frightened her.

Uranus sensed how tragic this outcome was. Makoto's pure self was lost, she had become something in human. A husk filled with dark intentions and brooding angst. The Senshi of the Wind had need seen anything like it. She like a thinking Diamon, capable of anything.

Makoto cast Moon an uncaring look over she shoulder. As if acknowledging her and the crystal was merely a polite gesture, not truly wanting anything to do with either of them.

Moon gasped at seeing the glowing lavender of her dear friends eyes, swallowing the lump of dread in her throat and stood up stiffly.

"Here..." She offered the crystal, not having much hope that Makoto would accept it.

As the brunette started to laugh incredulously at her, all hope was snuffed out that Makoto could be saved. Moon quickly refocused her thoughts, giving up was not an option. They had to be something of the true Makoto left. Something she fragment of good she could grasp onto, to help it flourish and grow so the darkness now lurking inside would be cast out.

"What do I want with that useless thing? It holds nothing but a weak sincerity, a sense of honesty and kindness that serves no purpose. The last remains of a pathetic girl who was always searching for some sense of true love. Wasting her time with caring for others, hoping selfishly one day she would be rewarded with the love she had lost so long ago." Makoto scoffed in sheer annoyance with the pure heart.

"I am her reward for being so diligent and loyal to her friends!" She cried to the now clearing sky. Laughing long and loud at the dim fading light above.

"I want it..." A gentle voice rang out to Moon's left.

Moon could feel the hot tears streaming down her cheeks, the blame for Makoto's lost purity solely on her shoulders. Her dear friend was lost and it was all her fault. She had hoped that she had been the only one tainted by this horrid darkness, but it seemed Makoto was too, perhaps all her friends were.

The thought of Mamoru succumbing to evil once again, was like blade of ice stabbing deep into her heart. When he was brainwashed he had been so scary. The kindness in his features had cooled, his blue eyes becoming distant like a frozen glacier of ice. He possess all that he was, in that state of pure evil. He was still handsome, still clever and brilliant of mind, but had become calculating and cruel with his intentions.

As dedicated to destroying her and her Senshi, as he had been to loving mere months before. It sent chills down her spin recalling how he had tried to kill her back in the Dark Kingdoms underground fortress.

They were bitter memories that she willed away for the moment. She needed her head in the game if she as going to help Makoto. But her heart was hammering a mile a minute, a dull roar in her ears making the soft voice near a whisper.

She turned her blurry vision away from the monster Makoto had become to confront the semitransparent spirit of Jupiter. The mirror copy of Makoto, dressed in her dark green battle fuku. Reaching out with her white gloved hands for the Heart Crystal. A warm smile on her gentle face, urging Moon to give it to her. Slowly Moon allowed the spirit to claim the rose color crystal heart from her hands. She took it tentatively as if it was the most precious item in existence.

"I shall keep it safe till you save me my dear friend…my beloved sister." She winked at her, as she clutched the crystal close to her chest. "I believe in you Moon. I will never give up hope, neither should you. Please stop crying, be strong for all of us. Show me the light again." She began to fade away then. Leaving Moon shaken but determined, a rekindling of hope now burning faintly in her heart.

"Boring!" Makoto tossed a hand towards the somber confrontation between Moon and the spirit of Jupiter. Sauntering out of the parking lot off to find better things to do. Off to create chaos no doubt. Leaving Moon blinking and uncertain as the spirit finally dissipated back within the fabric of the universe.

Uranus watched the whole thing her stomach twisting into knots, before seeking her leave of the situation. Jumping out of view on the opposite side of the truck.

"Hey wait!" it caught Uranus's attention. She looked back, moving slowly back into view for her, around the wide metal bumper of the Cargo truck, leaning casually against the hood. Her arms crossed over her breast, though inside she was not calm at all. Her whole was left vibrating with ill feelings of anxiousness and foreboding. It was like the universe had just sucker punched her right in the gut, leaving her reeling and sick.

She truly didn't know where or what to do from here with everything. It seemed hopeless, they had just lost a Senshi today. She didn't understand how or why, the stakes just kept getting stacked against them.

"You and your partner are nothing more than thieves in the night coming after the pure heart crystals. You are no better than those daimons, you're no better than the enemy." Moon's words sparked fury within Uranus. As her rage was finding a target with the callus, emotionally stiff Senshi. She had just lost Makoto, one of her dearest friends. Who had just lost her Senshi powers and her pure heart had abandoned her. What did that leave for her human form? A barren husk seeded by evil, was there even a fragment of the girl's resilient soul left to fight against it?

"I have a mission to complete. Your lack of commitment is what's causing you this pain. You need to accept that you might lose those close to you. But that your sacrifice is not in vain." Uranus attempted to comfort her in a jaded sort of way. Yet in this case, the sacrifice was only making things harder on them all. It was a lose, lose scenario. No Talisman and now Makoto seemed possessed by some ancient evil.

"You would have just let her die! If her heart turned out to be one of these Talisman's. It wouldn't have bothered you at all!" Moon shouted back at her, glaring with accusing eyes. Angry tears flowing down her cheeks. Burning her face in streams of shame and regret.

"She's walking around without her crystal right now...hell even her Senshi powers have forsaken her! She's consumed by some unknown darkness, now you tell me, how is that any better?!" Uranus shouted back her rage spiking.

"She's still human, there's still a chance." Moon began softly, her tone that same stubborn resolve that infuriated Uranus.

"Can you not see what's in front of you?! She's gone you stupid oblivious fool! Her pure heart is lost, she just a barren husk. An empty container now filled with evil!" Uranus wanted to hurt this clueless, idealistic idiot. She had lost her friend no matter how you looked at it, she was gone and instead of mourning and moving from it, she was spouting words of hope as if this was just a hurtle to overcome.

"I can save her..." Moon whispered, clutching her hands tight to her breasts. Willing an even tone, while inside she was trembling with an immeasurable pain restrained.

"If you help...Together with can save everyone." Her voice wavered, falling away into humility as she cast her head down unable to meet Uranus's untrusting look.

Uranus laughed and shook her head ruefully. "I have a partner, not looking for anymore company. Thanks." She commented sarcastically, turning to take her leave a sluggish, almost reluctant gate to her walk. As she sought to retreat and avoid further argument, knowing that this was the only course to take.

_I wouldn't trust me either...what the hell am I going to do now! I am so sorry Makoto...please one day soon forgive me! I am such a baka!_

Kaolinite had re appeared in the back of the lot, her last remaining target a bust. She didn't even know if the Daimon had even awoken. The pool was empty, her target missing she was left wonder now if any had happened at all. Watching Makoto's departure and her Senshi Spirit fade away with her crystal, she took in Dark Moon's broken state with a considering air. The final moments of the scene unfolding in a huge fight with Uranus.

She enjoyed how defeated Moon looked as she crumpled to her knees, massive sobs shaking her petite body. Looking so lost and alone, it gave the woman a warm fuzzy feeling deep down inside of her.

She could use that sense of failure to her own advantage. Now she had a wound to prey upon, a weakness to penetrate over and over again. Until she had broken her foe body and spirit. Perhaps she could even return with the senshi's body as proof to the professor to NOT give up on her, that she was worth to have around much longer.

The nagging fact that her plan had been futile, a waste of effort yet again. Was writhing inside of her, taunting her with her own failures. She was seething and unable to just stand by without taking some revenge. This was a good time as any to attack!

"DIE!" She shouted in contempt, throwing a ball of black power towards Moon's unprotected back. Uranus spun in alarm at Kaolinite's scream of rage. As Moon gasped in fright, scrambling back on her hands and knees, to get away from the death ball.

"Earth Shaking!" Uranus tossed a ball of raging wind back at the Witch. Her attack was dishonorable and sneaky and would not be tolerated.

Kaolinite shot into the air avoiding the attack. Sending down a rain storm of binding cuffs, like she had used on Michiru earlier. Moon and Uranus were dodging like gophers taunting a rubber mallet. The senshi were fast, able to work in unison to draw Kaolinite closer.

The woman was screaming in frustration now, as both Moon and Uranus stood a few feet away, both able to work together flawlessly once again against her. They were panting but also smug, giving her mocking grins. Moon sent her tiara as a glowing silver disc towards Kaolinite putting her in position for Uranus to strike. As Tux came in and leaped with her out of the way of the oncoming ball of darkness that Kaolinite had responded back in kind.

"Getting a tad close my little moon rabbit." Tux muttered in her ear, landing a few feet away. She shot him a small look of concern, "I had to if I was going to lure her in." He conceded her point, watching smugly as Uranus's next attack sent the woman wheeling. Spinning back into the brick privacy fence that backed the parking lot. Cracking the mortar with the speed and intensity her body had when she struck it.

The woman was stunned, blinking and uncertain as she groaned. Peeling herself off the wall, clutching her dizzy head. That would not do. She was stronger than them and here they were taking her on and winning. That would NOT go unpunished.

"You haven't won yet...you pitiful little wastes of space." She crooned, flying into the air like a rocket before sending down a barrage of energy blasts to crater the whole parking lot.

"Uranus, slam your powers at her first while Tux distracts her." Moon instructed, her tone both commanding and kind at the same time.

Neptune had just arrived, leaning over the cement parchment of the neighboring tower. She gave a small, "NANI?" in shock as her stubborn Uranus did as she was told, charging her powers to strike hard and fast, while Tux leapt into action, twirling his cane arrogantly. Taunting Kaolinite with sarcastic quips, luring the enraged woman back down to face him. One of his traits that came in handy during battle, enrage the hell out of the enemy. Get them to become side tracked and give his love and her battling senshi the time needed to finish the job.

Neptune was curious as to why Uranus did as told. As her love started to aim a 'world shaking' at the woman, Neptune threw her power in as well, wanting to aid her partner. To make sure the evil woman was put down for good or at the very least put a damned good dent into her. Sending her 'Deep Submerge' with as much fury as Uranus. The powers acted as Moon knew the result would end up being. Tux jumped away as Neptune's attack soaked the woman and Uranus's weakened it enough to allow Moon to cast her own ball of dark energy.

The powers collided with Kaolinite, sending her screaming in agony into the sky. "Damn you!" She cried, her voice fading into the dusk sky as she fell over the tower's far away.

Uranus ignored the weird look Neptune sent her, as she landed crisply before her in the parking lot. Knowing they had ended up not only working together with Moon and Tux but that subconsciously they had both ended up listening to the odangoed leader. When they together on numerous occasions had looked down upon her and her idealistic nature along with her soft way of thinking.

Moon was proud that they had worked as a team for once. Her happy feeling soon washed away by the reality of what happened to Makoto. How Uranus had just stood by and watched her girl lose her pure heart and did nothing.

"You know you're a traitor to the name of senshi. You should be stripped of that title." Her comment enraged Uranus as well.

"Nani?" Neptune whispered, moving in front of Uranus to back her partner up. Knowing that Uranus did not want to get into this again.

Knowing Moon didn't know of their plans or their ways she was prepared to let it go when the next words made Uranus unable to let it go.

"If you're unwilling to aid me in saving the innocent, then you need to disappear. Because you're unfeeling, cowardly actions in allowing others to suffer for your greater good is appalling!" She seethed, hands balled into tight fists. She could feel her nail's biting into the tender flesh of her palms, even through the fabric of her gloves.

"You have no idea on what you're talking about. Let it be before you lose the argument in more than one way." Neptune retaliated.

Tux tried to stop Moon but couldn't, the girl stormed up to both of them before he could get a hold of his enraged bunny. Angry tears clear in her eyes, she wanted retribution from them. For their lack of action concerning her most treasured friend.

"Let it go." Tux spoke calmly, catching up to place a restraining hand on her shoulder. It kept her at bay for now. Even as he knew he might have to physically haul his 'madder than a hatter' rabbit away from the scene, before she did any serious damage. Her anger lately was getting out of control. It was alarming to see his once sweet and gentle girl, becoming so filled with hatred and fury.

Not knowing what happened, just not wanting the Senshi to fight amongst themselves, it weakened their position, and their moral. They needed to be in top shape if they were to defeat this enemy. Tux desperately wanted to gain control over his beloved.

"Might wanna listen to Tuxedo." Uranus suggested with an annoyingly calm tone, making Neptune look to her once again.

Moon side stepped Tux's hands and ran full speed, yelling at the top of her lungs. Her rage once more getting the better of her. "I'll beat some sense into you! How can you be so cold and uncaring about an innocent, let alone a fellow senshi?!" Uranus met her head on. Ducking her punch and grappling her by the wrists. Uranus was alarmed at the amount of raw power and rage contained in such a small body. She was honestly stunned by it.

Moon was a wild cat, twisting out of her grip only to swing out once more with her fists. Tears of regret and anguish rolling unhindered down her cheeks. Her silver tails whirling as she spun and feinted, seeking to land at least one blow.

Something to make the short blonde senshi feel some type of pain. The Senshi of the wind kept her at bay, though barely. She was a fighter to be reckoned with, Uranus instantly found a sense of respect for her. Something she'd never held for the blonde before. Uranus finally broke from the fight, leaping away out of range. Out of breath and exhilarated she gave Moon a slight nod, that she understood but could do nothing about it.

It was the calculating look Neptune sent Tux, his jaw working. Wondering if Moon had over reacted. She was just in pain over the pure heart issue he knew. Moon balled her hands into fists at her sides, seething in a white haze. Grasping onto her calm and reason once more. As she watched both Senshi merely walk away into the blinding sunset that was shafting down from the towers. Their forms becoming shadows at the edge of the parking lot quite swiftly.

"Uranus!" Moon shouted, "There will come a time when we will need to work together, and set aside our differences, otherwise we will lose this world to them. So to be frank…" she stood ahead of Tux, "When you're ready, stow your crap so we can save the world together! You know how to find me!"

Uranus looked to her, "When you're ready to ACCEPT that there will be loss then we'll THINK about working together!" turning around Neptune saw the bleeding from Uranus's cut lip, "She's strong that one." She hated to admit to it. Her blind fury was the only thing that kept her from doing any real damage today, if she had been thinking straight the fight would have gone differently. It had kept her from focusing to closely on Uranus's next moves.

Tux looked startled to Moon, "What happened between you two for you and Uranus to nearly have a conversation where no one, knew what was being said?" he was be fastidious, attempting to lighten the tension.

"She just stood by and let Makoto's heart crystal be taken!" She shouted back. Taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, seeing the pain and confusion in his eyes behind the mask. She had yet to share the full tragedy of the outcome with him, when she did she knew he would be just as furious.

Moon resolved, "She and I...I thought had a brief understanding, yet at the same time not an understanding. She and her partner are willing to fight and die for what they believe in, same as us, but, their also convinced it will take human sacrifice to save the world." She looked to their direction. "I refuse to allow anyone to be sacrificed." She growled.

"They'll figure it out someday. Then I believe we'll all be working together. Someday…I just don't know when. But, we are ally's I just think they need to see things from a different perspective. They've been fighting these daimon's seemingly longer than us, they have been given their orders but, by whom, I don't even think that they know. Not really." Tux explained, she looked to him in shock.

"I think your right. Give them time…they'll come around." She admitted, yet her eyes were still skeptical. Today's fight had made her see the different sides of one another, an instinct to protect and destroy. It would be a hard struggle they knew but in the end they were confident that they would be left standing. "Let's get to the temple, Rei's in trouble too." Moon suggested. Tux nodded in agreement.

Tux kept pace with her. As they made their way over the roof tops, towards Sendai Hill. Moon leaped and maneuvered beside him, as they crossed a long stretch of shops and cafe's. Hands balled with white knuckled strain. As she retold him what happened to Makoto.

"So she's just a human now?" Tux stated as they fell feet first from a bakery roof and into a dark alley, racing away back to the street since only the old heritage area of Azabu stretched beyond this point. They soon reached the long stairs up to the shrine.

"I guess so, her body was taken over by some evil power." Moon responded, blinking away more tears. Refusing to break down and cry again, she had to stay focused. She was haunted by what she had felt from Ami, how the girl's life had been snuffed out then brought back.

They just mounted the long stretch of stairs, when a very lost and forlorn Minako began to descend towards their racing forms.

Moon swallowed the lump forming in her throat, her lips had gone dry and cracked from the run. Now she was left licking them nervously, as a ball of acid began to burn in her stomach.

"Minako - chan?" She questioned, dreading the answer.

"I was to late..." She whispered, sinking to the stairs in exhaustion. Tears of her own swimming in her usually steel blue eyes.

"Rei..." Moon powered down back to Usagi before sitting humbling beside Mina. The barren emptiness that had formed inside her heart after Makoto, grew larger at losing another friend. If Mina was here and she was with Makoto, then who had been there to help Ami? A cold dread formed in her gut like a lead weight. His mind was buzzing with panic, was Ami truly ok?

Tux returned to his human guise as well, standing a few steps down in his grey suit and tie. Giving the girls space to comfort one another.

By the end of Mina's confession, Usagi and Mamoru had to come to grips that Rei had lost her powers and her crystal as well. Consumed by an evil known as Chaos. That they may all be tainted by that same power, thanks to the shard Usagi had been wearing the day of their fateful battle with Death Phantom.

"Gomen a sai..." Usagi choked, pressing her hands to her face as misery consumed her. Allowing the tears she had been fighting to finally come again. Feeling it was all her fault. A certainty to the connection between her crystal and everything else. Maybe if she had spoken sooner…or been more forceful about dealing with her problems, perhaps she could have found a way to save them.

Mina sighed, placing a comforting hand on her back. "We'll figure this out, it can't be permanent." she rubbed Usagi's trembling back in small circles, feeling like crying herself.

Mamoru stood like a statue, taking it all in, with a stunned silence. Rubbing his chest and swallowing nervously as he was understanding that he was now in a fight for his very life. He was poisoned by Chaos, a silent predator that would wait until he was at his weakest to take his body for itself. He wanted to comfort Usagi, wanted to make everything better. But this time he was truly afraid of the future, unable to move his body he just stood their as Mina took the torch as the strongest of them all.

He realized it must be where his excess lust with his Usako came from. Normally they were like regular bunnies in their sex life. But it had seemed as if his appetites had grown far beyond the proper bounds. A moment of clarity striking him, taking her so publicly not once but twice. Had been very dangerous, they could have been both caught. Her public shame would have far outweighed his own, he had not been treating her with much respect lately.

If he had been in his proper mind he would have never gone through with it. As exciting and free it had made him feel, the consequences were to high. He wondered briefly if Chaos would even try to overcome his soul. If he gave complete control to his wild desires. Usako as eager as she was to please him, to explore their love making to new bounds would NOT approve of the darker desires Chaos filled him with.

His erotic fantasies had become quite intense. Filled with scenes of taking her far more roughly, and forcefully then he knew even she could handle, a roughness that bordered on something more sadistic based and not in a pleasant way. If he had given in and taken her beyond mere loving making, to the darker corners of his desires, to deny her the consensual give and take, while making love to her. If he had taken full control, as he had dreamed of, while making love to his Usako.

He closed his eyes and looked away. Scenes of seducing her into a more fierce brand of possession, in which she would be at his mercy. Though an unwilling slave at this point. The thoughts of ravishing her in one compromising position after another, of chaining and tormenting her till she screamed. All these lewd thoughts and more plagued him, becoming more persistent and brutal. He had yet to give into them, holding his desires back with an iron restraint.

Briefly he wondered if he should stall their sex life. Then though better of it. Through it all so far he had kept some of his common sense. Chao's had plenty of chances to force him over the edge and didn't do that.

"I thought I might find you here." An easy, smooth sounding voice floated on the evening breeze.

Usagi sat slumped upon a plastic swing, in the small playground just down from her house. She had been watching the toe her black strap shoe, nudge the dry dirt at the edge of the divit beneath the swing. Swirling her toes in mindless patterns, as her mind wandered familiar paths of doubt and self-loathing. Her shadow had long since lengthened, then was swallowed up by the darkness as night descended.

It was Diamond's concerned voice that drew her away from the numbed oblivion she had placed herself in.

"Were else would I be?" She retorted with irritation.

Mamoru had been of little comfort after Mina had left. She had attempted to get a hold of Ami, calling her cell, her home phone even the senshi communicator. She was being promptly ignored, the girl was avoiding her. It was enough to confirm that what happened to Rei and Makoto also happened to Ami.

After that, she had pocketed her cell phone resigned to the new developments with her friends. Mamoru had merely walked her home then. Lost in his own troubled thoughts. Holding her hand in a small attempt at soothing her worries. His support this time had been half-hearted at best.

She understood his unfocused attention towards her needs. She was to preoccupied by her own morbid thoughts to offer him much comfort either. So after a brief kiss farewell, at the corner of her neighborhood. He had retreated back to Azabu. She had watched his brooding shape disappear down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed deep in his pants pockets. Head hung low, consumed by his own melancholy at the moment.

She had sighed after he went out of view beyond the corner, turning on her heel and slowly making her way to the small playground. With the immortal words of Winnie the Pooh, popping quietly into her head, a childish realization that offer no comfort. As she slumped down into a yellow plastic swing that this was her. 'Thoughtful place.' The one place in all the city she could always retreated to, to clear her head, and think things through leisurely. Without distractions or interruptions.

Except when the last person on the planet she ever wanted to see or talk to again, at that moment, intruded upon her personal space and her bitter thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts, Usa?" Diamond crouched before her, bracing his arms on his knees, attempting the break the ice as he once did before in this very same situation.

Dumping a tired brown traveling backpack on the ground beside him. He looked older now, the months away hadn't be kind on him. His silver hair was much longer, hanging low over his ears in an unruly mess. His fierce ice blue eyes looked drawn almost dull, a soft un kept beard was starting to grow upon his strong jaw line. His lanky frame lightly concealed in a white t-shirt with worn light washed jeans, with a dusty beige vest hanging from his shoulders. He looked strange now, in such a casual, dusty outfit.

A banished prince, striped of his power and his planet. He was a mere shell of the commanding presence he had once been. Humbled, bowed but unbroken.

He merely squatted there, staring at her in a considering manner. Taking in how depressed she looked. Her face splotchy and drawn from far to much crying. Her uniform dusted with brown dirt, the pleats of her blue skirt wrinkled. White dress shirt disheveled off one shoulder, her bow no longer neat and tidy. But slightly loose on one side, the red fabric drooping.

Dainty hands gripping the chain link of the swing far to tightly, breathe shallow and shaky. Her face downcast to the dirt, wet trails of tears still very much apparent down her cheeks. Her golden blonde hair once rich and luxurious was now dull and limp.

Even her prided Odango's, a Royal Moon family trait, was a mess of loose hair, swirling out of the balls to hang free and wild around her delicate face. She was a mess, near the breaking point in which she would either learn to find her forgiveness and fight on, or just give up and wallow in self-pity.

"I'm kinda broken at the moment." she gave him a sarcastic half smile, before returning her eyes downward. Her words carrying a double meaning not lost on Diamond. He had been where she was now, had lost it all and managed to pull himself up from rock bottom. Had yet to succumb to his personal demons. They still gnawed and bit at him when they could, but wouldn't let them get the better of him again.

"Sapphire let me in on what's been happening." he never moved, frozen before her. Just staring at her, wanting to draw her gently away from her morbid thoughts. He still cared for her deeply, that would never change. But he understood his love was unrequited, a one sided infatuation she would never reciprocate. He would never be okay with that, would never get over her, but he was thinking more clearly now.

He would never push it again, never make her feel guilty for how she felt towards the earth prince. He just wanted at least be a person she could count on, when she felt all others had abandoned her. Wanting nothing more than friendship, content that was all she might ever offer him. Of course he told himself if she even decided to let go of Mamoru he would happily be with her, take her as his and take care of her.

For now she merely tolerated him, polite, mild responses to his tireless questions. Towards her feelings, the crystal, her wrong transformation's and power's she felt blooming like a dark rose within her. Knowing he was here to help, giving him sad smiles and bitter answers. As he continued to press for more details, not truly believing that she could ever be corrupted by Chaos. She was to powerful in the light, her crystal to resilient to the forces of evil.

"I want you to transform." he commanded, finally standing up and moving off to give her room.

"No." She stood reluctantly, refusing his order.

Diamond blinked, never expecting her to argue with him on this. She knew he was trying to help, trying to figure out what kind of darkness had seeded itself inside of her, inside her crystal.

"You will never see me naked again, not even for a moment." She growled, his betrayal, and the hurt it caused clear in her tone and angry expression.

"I...was..." Diamond stuttered, not even thinking about that aspect of her transformation. Though now his mind did flirt with the images. He banished them to try and get her to understand that that wasn't his motive at all. There might be valuable clues as to the darkness, in how she transformed now. He wasn't going to press it, the look of distrust and rage on her face making him take a step back.

"You are so full of rage right now..." He amended, changing the topic. "It's a bit disconcerting." He stated honestly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, if you've been in my life for the last couple months you'd be just as pissed off." She shouted, "Nothing has gone right since I destroyed Death Phantom."

"I wouldn't say that. Not everything has been negative." Diamond shrugged. "You must have some positives in your life." He kept on, wanting Usagi to claw her way back out of the pit of bitterness and loathing she was currently wallowing in.

"Can't think of anything at the moment. Gomen." She commented in a clipped tone, crossing her arms over her breasts like an errant child.

"Usa." Diamond breathed in a tolerant manner, massaging his temple. She was over stressed and acting out he understood it. But he had never been one for lots of patience.

"Have you had any supper?" he inquired, "We can go grab something, talk some more. Perhaps find some common ground to start from." He sighed, casting his gaze up to the night sky. He was searching for the cold starlight that had been his companion while he wandered the roads between small towns. He had become a lonely traveler of sorts. A good Samaritan who traded hard work for a meal or a warm bed for the night.

Searching the country side, through the people he met, the good deeds he performed. For the redemption he so desperately needed. Trying to reclaim the part of him he had lost, the part he had sold to Wise man so long ago. His honor, and good soul, that childish wonder towards life had escaped him so long ago. That Usagi claimed she saw within him, sleeping but not dead. However all he felt was tortured, burdened and abandoned while his younger brother seemed to have gotten instant forgiveness, a home and a family.

He was sent away in shame, reduced to a cold, silent road. A forced purgatory in which he had to prove his worth once more. Left to wallow in his regrets, his poor choices.

It seemed that it was Usagi now joining him on that burdened path, that all leader's must trod at some point or another. Always placed on trial for their leadership, forced to make the hard choices good or not. It was their burden to make.

He looked at her, standing so still in the coming moonlight. Unable to pull her face up from the ground, her hands flexing and curling up at her sides. So filled with misery she felt shattered inside. He moved swiftly to up to her, she looked so sad it was breaking his heart.

"I understand." Was all he said, griping her chin and forcing her to meet his eye's. Usagi took a quivering breath, his once fierce eyes holding an honest warmth for the first time.

Diamond pulled her in for a tender embrace, wrapping his arms around her. She allowed the contact, never realizing how much comfort he could offer. As she held onto him all the same, feeling a kindred spirit in him once again.

"I don't know what to do..." She whispered against his chest. "I'm falling apart...Diamond. I feel like I'm crashing to earth, battered and broken. The pieces of me shattering like glass, I can never pick them all up. There is just to many...and I think...I think I've lost myself somewhere between Nemesis and Tokyo."

Diamond pressed his face into her tousled hair, savoring the feel of her even as he wanted only to hold her, to take away all her uncertain feelings. To replace her doubt with that iron will and confidence she once had. She had been an indomitable spirit, of hope and love. Now she just looked completely lost in her own life.

He would do what he could to help her find the path out of this darkness, just like she had led him from his own. He would repay her in any way he could, he owed her his very life. If not for her he knew either the Wiseman, the senshi or even her prince would have killed him.


	11. Usa talks to Diamond & Mamo's reaction

**Shuuwai**: hope you like the next installment.

**FyraBerkaan**: wow, that was really touching. I started watching Sailor Moon when I was 16, it was memorizing to me. your review was very touching and I appreciate it. I don't think the anime did her justice the manga was closer.

**mavebelikova (Guest**): Don't worry the loving moments aren't over with yet. She will get help with the issues but it'll be a progress.

**Lunar Cadet (Guest)**: Diamond wants to help out a lot and because of that he will be in it more so. Mamo might not like it though.

**NeoPrincessRini**: Diamonds not gonna disappear like in the anime or the manga. At least not that easily. And I like to do the unexpected.

**damonika2009**: Usagi wants the two outer senshi to join them and to stop being off on their own tangent. That and she was just really pissed that she lost some of her senshi. And Diamond is lucky all she did was snap. He has a lot to make up for, but he still loves her dearly.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: it wont be dragged on for to much longer. I want the senshi to be good senshi again soon, just give it a little bit of time. This chaos bit will run its course for now. It'll have its explanation and what not's later on, this two parter bit was the major attack. Bear with us it will get explained sooner rather than way later.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: well im glad your back with us. I'd hate to loose a loyal view over a stupid error. Still can't believe I did that.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: Amber's coming up again. she's not over just yet. The problem with the darkness will get resolved just give it time, not a lot mind you but only a few more bits time.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: yes to Diamond being back and yes to more steamy scenes.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: thank you and here you go.

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: there's still a few more trials down the road. But their love is stronger now so it shouldn't be to hard…

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: First she's gotta figure out how to do that and do it right or else a seed will always be in there.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: your so close to that edge I hope you don't fall off. LOL

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: Wow…so many 0's…lol, thank you so much!

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: I think I put that I there…read to find out.

**LoveInTheBattleField, yamifangirl09 (Guest), heroinnyannyan (Guest):** your new chapter awaits.

Nice 19 reviews. Lets see if we can do more! Btw, there is a bit of a smutty ending here so if you want to skip (like you all ever do, lol) then skip.

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch. 11

The moon had risen high over the ancient trees, a bloated silver disc that illuminated the dry grass over the Shrine grounds. In a soft white glow that made the landscape look as if it was dusted by frost. A black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead, padded softly along the very edge of the top plank of the red Torrii. Her eyes shimmering with that mirrored glow of a predator aiming for her prey.

Two ravens sat in humble silence of the far end of the traditional gateway. Their own yellow eyes glowing in the half light of deep night. As the cat neared, then merely cocked their heads to the side to great her.

"Phobos...Demos?" Luna sat primly beside them regarding the barren shrine grounds below them with a dark curiosity.

(Rei has fallen.) Phobos regarded her with a morbid air. His voice a timeless echo, a spiritual communication between the two animals. Ruffling his feathers in unease, the spiritual plane was unsettling right now. Like the churning of a storm riddled sea. He was on edge, along with his eternal companion. Demos, shivered regarding Luna mutely.

Luna bowed her head, she had been once again tirelessly researching the moon archive for clues on what to do, how to fix this or at least find someone who could help, while Artemis scoured the long eon's of history of the Silver Millennium for any reverence to the Phantom Crystal. So far, their was just far to much information to sift through and not enough time or energy to spend with it all.

Demos cawed in sorrow, his voice a grieving abode for his mistress.

"What do you mean?" Luna inquired, a cold lump forming in her throat.

(Chaos has taken her body. The Senshi Soul of Mars has abandoned her.) Phobos responded.

"How did Chaos even seed itself within her?" Luna was appalled, the realization of Usagi's worries coming slowly. That final battle, the shard of black stone...of course! Luna nearly cried out in frustration. It had been conjecture, theory that something evil had occurred during that stones destruction. She seemed to be several steps behind the enemy still. It wasn't something that boded well for the feline.

As the previous advisor to the former Queen Serenity, guardian and advisor to her daughter now, she needed to at least be one step ahead of the game. It seemed this was not to be for this new enemy. There had to be a way to gain at least a foothold to figuring them out. Because this 'several steps behind' deal was NOT going to continue on.

(We shall keep watch, Mistress Luna.) Demos called, as Luna made her way back down the wooden plank.

Luna could sense a shift in Rei, as she padded down the outer platform of the Shrines, main building. The rice divider to her room was partly open, a narrow splinter of warm light falling upon the floor boards just ahead. Luna was investigating how far along Rei's descent with chaos had gone. Needing to gauge how much time that they had left before all hope was lost for the raven haired Miko.

Her heart was burning with grief, she liked Rei. Respected the quick tempered, stubborn girl. She always kept Usagi humble, and always pushed her mistress to be more then she was. She knew Usagi was capable of much more and had thus pushed her further. Granted their relationship had a rocky start but they had become closer than most over time. Their sisterly bond a great contrast to the cat and dog way they fought.

Peeking into her room, she found the girl. Dressed in a white button up night shirt and long cotton comfy pants, that had tiny little teddy bears with red bow ties all over them. She looked no different than before, humming a mild tune as she sat before her vanity. Brushing out her long dark hair, in efficient methodical strokes.

"Rei-san?" Yuichiro's deep voice called to her. Luna crouched down low in the crack of the divider. As the girls front divider was pushed aside. The broad shouldered man, moved into her room. Dressed in his blue pants and white shrine robes. His long soft brown hair dusting his eyes and hanging low over his neck.

"Yes, Yuichiro." She never turned from her mirror. Merely smiled mildly towards her reflection.

"Oji-chan, wants us to man the fortune booth tomorrow after school. He has some new charms he wants to sell." He began, then nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Rei finished her brushing, set the brush down on the wooden vanity. Turning to regard the now sweating and awkward young man with a knowing smile.

"I was...wondering...if you're not busy studying or what not." he stuttered out, his voice now wavering with mild uncertainty. He was unfortunately unaware of what exactly had happened the day she lost her pure heart crystal, unknowing that the Rei he spoke to was merely a shell of herself, "I'd very much like to take you out to eat." he looked up from his sandal's with a tentative smile on his face.

"You're just so cute, when you're all nervous." Rei cooed, moving gracefully up to him and placing her hands flat against his chest.

Yuichiro instantly flushed a bright crimson, chuckling nervously. Not used to her forwardness very much. Having just breached going and hanging out in a barely more than friendly manner, the fiery priestess had a hold on him to melt butter.

"You know I like you...right?" She ducked her head down to meet his eyes, since he was being to shy to look up at her.

"I...guess...yeah. I mean, wow...I mean...ah..." Yuichiro was quickly losing it, at her sudden seductive behavior. He liked it...hell he even loved it. But he was also being reduced to a blubbering, incoherent puddle of goo in her hands.

Plus it was just so odd for her to act this forthright towards anything affectionate. With him in the past she maintained a purely platonic relationship. Only the faintest of hints towards pursuing anything more with him had ever come up over the last few years. She giggled and blushed at her own sudden boldness, this was unlike her but she just couldn't seem to resist.

She was attracted to him, and with what happened to her that afternoon. Nearly dying, coming back to consciousness in the trees. With no sign of Minako anywhere and not thinking to call her on the communicator. Feeling reborn in a way, she had just walked away from the scene like it had nearly hadn't happened. She remembered nothing beyond losing her heart crystal and waking up minutes later.

Figuring Minako had come the rescue and nothing was wrong with her. She hadn't bothered to tell Luna or the others, simply wanting to continue her life. That the blackout in itself, should have been a clue to her but it wasn't.

It did however, get her to re prioritize her life. She wanted Yuichiro, had for years. She just lacked the courage to take the initiative to push their relationship past just being friends. Having used the excuse of senshi business in her own minds eye as a way to avoid it, to push the feelings away, but he was relentless and stuck around. It had made her change her view of him and see that he wasn't going to disappear like her father had so many years before.

The only true man to stay beside her being her grandfather, a man she cherished and supported even through his crazy antics. A man that refused to let her weaken in spirit or in the heart and knew she had potential for so much more.

Getting her head back in the game she slowly craned her head back, drawing his strong face downwards to her waiting lips.

She enjoyed the feel of the soft fuzz upon his cheeks. Her own breath growing shallow as she smelled his refreshingly clean scent. Of soap and spice of incense, his minty breath puffing against her lips. Sending a reassuring tingle down her body that she was truly doing this. She was going to kiss him!

Closing her eyes, she slowly rose up on her tip toes as Yuchiro still towered over her. Lightly licking her dry lips, as she just began to feel the swell of his lower lip against hers. Then he cursed, rather loudly. Shattering the moment like fine glass.

Rei jerked away in surprise, they had just been inches away from a very important moment, in both of their lives. Something she had to build up the courage to do for a long while. Fighting down the urge not to end up spouting angrily at him, due to the way he made her feel. Several times in the past he made her feel things more akin to love rather than just friendship, and she batted it away out of fear. Now here she was being fearless and he had just ruined it!

She was furious, biting down on her lip to contain her scream of rage and anger at him. Finding him giving her a pained, ashamed sort of frown. A finger now press under his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Her eyes narrowed at the sight and discovered his reason for breaking the moment with her.

"Damn it!" He cursed, "Gomen...Rei-chan. I'll make this up to you. I swear!" He professed, darting out of her room as if shot from a cannon.

Rei growled then spun in a frustrated circle, falling down upon her bed nearby with a huff. So close, yet so very far!

Luna groaned, she seemed no different. Perhaps a bit more bold, but not evil in anyway. Now the cat was confused, she hopped off the porch and padded into the shadows down the cobble stone front yard.

Walking back into Azabu, the streets were quiet, stretching like vacant black ribbons. The somber lull of late night suburbia blanketing the world, she could hear the faint whisper of traffic far off in the distances. But the narrow street she was navigating lay forgotten by the rest of Tokyo. An out of the way path she took when she needed to think, it was quite useful during the day.

Rarely used she never had worry about navigating through crowds of people, intent only it seemed, on stepping on her tail. Tonight it was merely habit, weaving through modest obstacles of newspaper bins, bus benches and potted plants. Luna made her way back towards a more used avenue that connected Azabu to Minato-ku. The sky was dark without a single star shining, the lights of the city blocking them out.

Only the ghostly presence of the quarter moon shone down upon her. Thanks to Rei, her mind was drifting to thoughts of love herself. Of Artemis and lastly to her charge. Usagi had matured quite a bit in the last few months. More than she would have approved of actually. Having now full knowledge of her relations with Mamoru, she wasn't to fond of it, still maintaining Lunarian beliefs that she be wed before intercourse but it was far to late for that.

There had been several times that she would come to the Tsukino residence and hear faint moans coming from her room. Choosing instead to sleep over at Minako's and giving Artemis a shove to announce herself. He would merely grunt giving her room in his spot near the back of the bed, to let her sleep by him .While Minako slept peacefully herself, curled up under her covers with a pillow clutched in a strangle hold against her chest.

Of course over time she relented with the thought of 'who was she to get in the way of true love?'. She knew its course would always remain a winding but vastly fulfilling path.

Speaking of moans she shook her head, as a shiver of regret moved through her small feline body. Her memories wandered down a very uncensored path.

Ruefully remembering a very embarrassing situation she had experienced not long ago...wishing a great deal that one, it had NOT happened and two that she could forget the images that burned themselves in her mind. Like a carbon copy photographed in her memory for the rest of her Lunarian life.

While Luna knew of Usagi and Mamoru being together, she refused to be in the same room as them while they made love. She had made that mistake one time by accident and still hated the memories of the breathless sounds from that night.

She had been sniffing something randomly in the obscurity in the closet. When she'd been flattened by a drop of clothes. By the time she wiggled her way out she'd been a mess. Hair standing up from the clothes and static. She had absolutely hated the feeling and she knew it would take a great deal of licking herself to straighten her fur all down into a fine smooth coat once more.

She looked out the closet shutters and looked all over only to find a bare bottom of a certain dark haired male. She'd been utterly confused at first, the wooden slates confusing her. She tried to make sense of the partial images, to fill in the blanks the shutters were hiding from her. It was the knee caps of her charge added with the moans that made her eyes widen in a near catatonic shocked state.

Then her charges legs wrapped around said man's waist before he transferred her to the bed, dress shirt unbuttoned and hers completely off. That was all the feline needed to see to know EXACTLY what was going on. The cat dove back into the clothes faster than Ami could ever dive into a pool of water. Entirely grateful that the many layers and thickness of some of the pieces provided an excellent buffer from the coming sounds of love making.

She slept in there that night and woke up to find Usagi grabbing her clothes from the floor. She vowed to never again witness that act. It was to much for her poor feline heart to take. She knew in the old days had she been in her human form she'd have booted the young prince out the door, or window, but in her feline state she knew her threat would be minimal. She could never stop them. Their love for each other was an absolute.

Even though now Usagi said she and Mamoru mostly just slept in her room, the cat was taking no chances. Last thing she would need was to be sleeping on the edge of the bed and for the two to be unable to contain themselves. Images of her being bounced off the bed or worse, of starting the hear them make love on the bed with her STILL on it – though she doubted that would ever happen – made her vow to NOT let it happen.

Briefly she wondered how it was dealt with in the future. Perhaps she was back in her human form and had a room of her own. She knew for now neither she nor Artemis had enough power to transform into their human forms, only enough to give the girls their transformation wands. It was both frustrating and tiring being trapped in a cat's body, but over the years she had gotten used to it.

However still she'd been at the temple during the late night hours just to avoid it. Personally she wanted to claw his eyes out and place a chastity belt on her charge, but it would have been a useless endeavor. The two were soul mates and no matter what, they always found a way to be with one another. It was as admiring as it was incredibly irritating.

She looked up from her aimless walk, to find Usagi still in her school uniform, sitting on a set of cement steps. Lost in sober reflection on just ahead, the steps would led up to a walkway that crossed the huge avenue that connected Minato to Azabu. A very familiar, very infuriating platinum blonde man that Luna hadn't seen in a while, something she was glad for, leaned against the central metal rail that ran up the stairs. He was dressed in travelling clothes with a dusty backpack slung over his shoulder.

Usagi's chin was perched on her palm, her arm braced upon her knee, as she started talking, "Those daimon are definitely stronger than any enemy we've encountered before. I think it's safe to say that we need to seriously up our game and I can't believe I'm saying this so no stones thrown but, as of right now…Uranus and Neptune are the more powerful senshi." But no stones were cast to the blonde. Diamond had heard the whole tail from beginning to end and knew this as bitter fact.

Luna slunk away, hiding behind a set of potted plants a few feet away. Alarmed to find her charge now tainted with darkness back to fraternizing with the vile man. It's beyond reason at this point, but still disconcerting. She had hated him from the start had even hated his brother, but when his brother reformed and proved to be working towards a positive future she sighed as she knew she had been proven wrong.

However she still held serious trust issues with Diamond. Unable to grasp why Usagi was still speaking to him after all he had done. But she did recall sometimes in the past with Queen Serenity when she was advising her that the Queen had had luncheons and meetings with less than morally noble or savoy people. Those that sought to 'advisor' her on running a kingdom. A few even had enough obnoxiousness in them to tell her she would need them to help run her kingdom to meet the demands of the other planets.

Turns out they had been making a play for her throne something she had seen a mile away as she had sent them home packing. The other planets knew of her hardships with people like them. The Queen was a kind and gentle ruler that still had the hard decisions for her people. It was why she was loved by all. There were just certain people out there that thought they could use her kindness for weakness. She just hoped the Queen's only daughter wouldn't fall for it. Diamond deserved none of it.

Usagi sighed heavily, she had lost three of her Senshi today, she needed to protect Mina at any and all costs. Needed to figure out what kind of darkness was inside of her. Diamond hadn't asked her to transform again and wasn't going to. At least not without Mamoru there. So for right now she just got him up to speed about what was going on.

Uranus and Neptune had powers that could destroy those things, or at the least mortally wound them before the senshi – or mostly her - took them out. Only Usagi had that type of power, though her scepter had remained lost. She still had enough power in the dark blasts to take care of them. "I think perhaps during the next encounter, we should try and get our hands on a daimon egg. Or at least what was left over." Diamond mussed.

Usagi merely nodded, then quickly picked up on his subtle insinuations.

"Uh, uh...no way!" She stood abruptly, facing his stubborn expression. "You are not coming into battle with me."

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Diamond countered, raising his brows arrogantly.

"Easy…I've got super powers...and you're just human now." She responded back darkly.

"Good luck with that." Diamond gave her impertinent nod.

Usagi gave him an exasperated frown, licking her lips in frustration. They had just finished a rather nice supper, and now they were at each other's throats.

"I swear Diamond if I see you anywhere near a Heart Snatcher battle, I will personally blast your ass back to Nemesis, with a ball of darkness." She glowered.

He grinned, patting her head as if acknowledging a cute, boastful child.

"You need me...I doubt you'd fry your only link to understanding the darkness." He smiled in a very infuriating way.

"I hate you." she pouted, not wanting him to get hurt. But knowing she couldn't stop him. He was as stubborn and annoyingly charming as always.

"Their getting faster to, we need to train harder." She bit her lip, they needed to strengthen their powers and fast, else wise things may not be coming out so good for the next battle.

"I could train you at least." Diamond offered, with a shrug. "If your powers aren't linked to Chaos. No one can control Chaos, it is the origin of all darkness." He advised.

She glared at him, crossing her arms hating his doom and gloom attitude. As if all hope was lost for her, her girlfriends and Mamoru. Wondering oddly if he was actually happy about that particular outcome.

"What are you then...the Yoda of all Darkness." She hissed, wanting to slap him. He was so infuriating at times. Raising a brow curiously, having no idea who this 'Yoda' was. He regarded her angry comment silently.

"Sorta...depending on how you view it. I was using the power of Nemesis for decades. Grew up under it's grey sky, my body slowly absorbing its negative energy like the UV rays of the sun. I figure I'm a pretty good master of all things darkness. Now whether that's a good thing or a bad thing is more of a grey area for the moment. But its usefulness is coming in handy I'd say." He shrugged indifferently.

"I studied the long history of our planet and it was around during the Silver Millennium as well." He continued, with an air of authority. "If anyone can figure out what is going on and how to help you and your senshi out it'll be me. But you have got to trust me, believe that I only want to help you. I know how much the girls and that prince of yours mean to you. I'd do anything to help but I need you to LET me help." He gripped her trembling shoulder's. Reassuring her with his strong hands yet again.

"We could do it ear…after school." He tried, seeing the disgruntled look on Usagi's face. "NO offence to the early birds but, I…" he chuckled, her thoughts not showing on her face. But it was clear the idea wasn't flying so to speak.

"After school works better, gives us - me more time to train and not feel rushed due to the need to be at school on time. I've been doing very well at no detentions and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible." Diamond caught the plural slip even if it was by mistake, and kept his face impassive, while inside he was screaming in absolute rage. Knowing Mamoru was having sex with her already.

The most outward appearance effect he gave was a subtle biting of his lip. Hating that his mind conjured up the images of the two together. Having wished that he'd been the one to be hers at least once. A mark to be forever branded on her body. But no it was Mamoru who got that honor even though he felt the earth prince was weak and did not know what he had, as his own. If he did the break up to begin with would NOT have occurred.

Brief memories of her supple body as she had been tricking him into believing her to be evil as she pretended to enjoy what they did together. He could still feel the softness of her breast in his hands, the crinkle of her nipples. He shook his head, the thoughts only now being replaced by images once more of her and Mamoru. Truthfully he felt he was better for her but could not hold a candle to the man in her heart, that much he knew and it tore at his soul.

"Okay, after school training…anything else?" Diamond asked, making sure all topics were covered, it had already been a long evening. He needed a break from her, his heart was feeling a bit shredded again.

She said nothing, merely smiled and shook her head. Happy with the agreement.

"Okay, see you tomorrow afternoon, Usagi – chan." He made a hasty retreat. Leaving Usagi standing on the stairs, watching his slowly hunching shoulders with a pained expression. She knew he was hurting, but she couldn't heal him. No amount of good moon magic would heal what he had. He had to learn to live without her.

Luna made her presence known then. Padding over towards Usagi with a concerned frown.

"I found out about Rei." She announced compassionately, as her charge sunk back into the steps, looking sullen. Keeping her peace over Diamond for the moment, she had overheard the conversation and was going to give the man a second chance. But the first unwanted touch he gave her, she was going to shred his crotch like a scratching post.

"Yeah...Makoto - chan is lost to. I think Ami – chan as well, but I've got no proof yet. Mina and Mamoru are poisoned by Chaos, that much I know. I might be as well." She finished, rubbing her hand over her face in frustration. Seeking to cleanse the pain reflecting there.

Luna said nothing to her and Usagi gave her a strange look, thinking the feline was going to scold her. When it never came, she sighed inwardly yet her body still ached with dread.

("I'll be over at Mamo – chan's for a few days. Papa needs to cool off and honestly…so do I." I tell her. She looks stunned at my expression, "Nani? But what happened?" Luna asked me, shock in her voice. "Short version?" I asked. She sighed, "Hai." I sighed now, "Mamo – chan and the girls came over for dinner. It was supposed to be a nice evening. Papa had a fit about me and Mamo – chan being together, refused to let us see one another then he kicked Mamo – chan out." Luna looked sorry for Mamo – chan.

"Did it ever occur to you that your father is right?" I looked to her. "Luna…" but she stopped me, "You are to young to try and be in an adult relationship. At least beforehand Mamoru – san was to scared to be intimate with you, something I wish he still was afraid on…" her words holding near sorrow in them and well as a tad bit of deadpan to them. "But now…it seems you two…" She looked up to me.

"Well let's just say if I could I'd place an iron chastity belt on you and do some damage his parts, or at least make him not even want to THINK about sex for a very long time." My guardian hissed at me.

"But, alas, I cannot do that. At least the first half." She looked tempted though, envisioning taking out a little wrath upon Mamoru's crotch as well.

"Gomen a sai, Luna, but, I refuse to give up Mamo – chan just for how it may seem to people around us." I stated unwavering. I was tired of the statistics telling me 'oh you're under 16 that means you're not capable of being in a relationship like that'. That was bull and we both knew the truth of it.

"Fine I'm a bit young, it's not like I'm incapable of making my own decisions. After enduring the last two years of battle and hardships Luna I'm a lot older inside then you give me credit for. It's not being forced on me. If I could, I would…" I caught Luna's contemplative look and quieted my further protests. My guardian was wise, a bit over bearing but she had years on me. She knew more about the world and people then even I did. So I relented, and allowed her to speak her mind without comment.

"Does Mamoru - san know of your plans of moving in?" Luna inquired sternly.

Usagi merely tapped her temple, silently reminding her cat that she can speak with Mamoru anytime through their link. Though she had discussed it with him early that evening, when he was walking her home.

"Luna my father went above and beyond and it was a low move. I need a break, it's been a hard night so far. All of us have had an extremely harsh few hours." I sighed, planting my chin in my palm again.

"Are you planning on going home tonight?" Luna pressed.

"As it stands perhaps you could see how my father's fairing at home. I'd rather not walk in on a mind field." Usagi avoided the question, pleading to her cat to check in with her family. She just couldn't go home yet. If she did it wouldn't be through the front door, she was planning on sneaking in getting her things and then leaving. She had been talking to her mother about staying over at one of the girls for a bit. So her cover was in place.

She was hurting over how cruel he had been to her boyfriend. Who didn't deserve any of it in any form. His words were callous and uncalled for. Blinded by some broad stereotype that since Mamoru was an orphan it made him unworthy of her love and affections and made him out for her father's money. It had been nothing more than just plain hurtful and angering.

As if it alone proved he was a bad person, that he had been abandon for a reason. It had struck a painful nerve and excruciating memories of feeling abandon by his family. She had felt all that pain, like a re-opened wound. He had only found out years later that both his parents were only children themselves with no surviving aunts or uncles, only a trust fund set up when he was being conceived.

Now all he had in his life was her, and call him selfish but she knew he was going to fight for her. She was all he had…yeah he had friends in the girls and in Motoki but in the end, his Usako was his only family.

She was the one he wished to marry one day, to have kids with, and if he had it his way there would be MANY kids. She knew he'd talk her into it…somehow. Usagi giggled at the thoughts of having a large brood of kids with him. Wondering how many siblings Chibi Usa had in the future to play with.

Luna turned her head in confusion, not in the loop to her charges inner dialogue. Though the feline hoped Kenji's temper would lower enough to see reasoning. While she may not agree with its current progress she knew the two would be together forever.

Kenji may just see it as a strange man entering his daughter's life to only destroy it when he finds someone else he wants to date. His protective instinct may be on over drive without any real way to slow it down. Get him to give Mamoru a shot. She knew Mamoru would lay his life down for her charge, had done it hundreds of times before.

Hell he'd even died for her twice so she knew he'd be there till her last breath. Kenji didn't see that and perhaps that's all the push he needed was. "Perhaps if he were to know that or rather see that Mamoru – san here is willing to lay down his life for you he'd have a change of heart." Luna looked to her imploringly.

"I get it Luna but how would we even begin to prove that? I'm not purposely putting any life in danger just to make a point to my papa." Usagi stated.

Luna caught on, "No, that's not what I meant, maybe you and your father need to have a day out together. Show him how you've grown up. Maybe with him seeing you as a young woman he'll finally start to see you as the beautiful woman I see you've become." But Usagi looked down at that, "I'll give it a shot but, I'm not sure. Where would we even go for that?" she asked, "Go for a picnic. A movie." Luna tried. Knowing how important it was for her and her father to have a good relationship.

Back on the moon the princess had a very short relationship with her father the king. The man had only been in her life till she was barely four when a great war took him out. They had won of course but the cost had been the king, and since he had been the Queen's soul mate she had been unable to force herself to love again. No step father had been given to the princess as she grew up without one. So Luna knew this father daughter bond should not be broken. It was all her sweet charge would know of a father.

"Hey I'll even be around for moral support, how's that. In case something goes wrong or whatever." Luna suggested. Usagi smiled, "Okay. Let's get home. I need to pack and grab my extra credit assignments." Luna's mouth dropped. "Still getting used to that huh?" Usagi laughed, rising to her feet. Luna pounced onto her shoulder. Giving her chin a rueful head butt. "Mamoru is good for you." She confessed with a grin. Usagi laughed, the first true feeling of happiness she had felt all evening.)

Usagi had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a tight pink shirt, with an anime bunny face plastered on the front. It's white ears curving up and around the swells of the breasts. She wanted to keep the happy feeling flourishing inside of her so opted to wear something whimsical. Using her spare key, she quietly entered Mamoru's apartment. Moving out of the bright hall and into the gloomy shadow of the foyer.

Stopping frozen in the entryway, she took note that the living room just beyond was dark. Not a single light was on. Dropping her pink duffle bag to the floor just in front of the side table, Mamoru used to hold his keys and phone book. She slipped off her tennis shoes and tentatively stepped up from the sunken entry way and into the darkened living room.

She was about to call out, when she noticed him lounging on the back leather couch. Staring out his picture window, a stout bottle with a narrow neck clutched in his hand. He was wearing only a pair of loose black pajama pants, and a haunted expression. His dark hair looking a wind-blown mess, from his hands constantly running through it as he brooded.

This was Mamoru at his most stressed. Lost to the bitterness and dark contemplations that always pulled him down. His deep blue eyes looked nearly black in the dim light of the room. Usagi swallowed nervously now, wondering if he had even heard her ask permission to sleep over tonight. She had brought it up during their walk back into Minato. But his response had been halfhearted grunts. He'd been to caught up in his worries and fears over the future to give her his full attention.

"Mamo-chan?" She called softly, understanding his need to wallow. Not wanting to be a burden, she glanced back to her duffle, wondering if she should just take off. The thought drifted halfhearted through her mind, soon forgotten. Mamoru needed her comfort right now, it was her turn to take the lead right now. To offer to him a positive to take hope from, as he had done in the past with her.

Awkwardly she moved behind the coffee table and sat down beside him. Placing a hand nervously on his leg, she cast him a small smile as he merely grunted an acknowledgement of her presence. Pulling the smoked glass bottle up to his lips and taking a long swig. She noticed the silver label with the sharp black English words,' Asahi' Printed on the label. It was a common brand of beer, one her own father drank from time to time.

"I know things are looking pretty bleak right now." She sighed, "But I figure, at this point. We have fallen so far, there is only one way to go now. UP." She smiled and squeezed his leg. Her voice bright and jovial.

His eyes darted to her, face impassive. Then resolutely took another drink.

Usagi sweat dropped, her pep talk was going on deaf ears.

"Mamo - chan..." She half whined, wishing to yank that bottle away from him.

"I feel like I have just been told I'm dying from some incurable, terminal disease." He responded.

At first Usagi didn't know how to respond, she merely stared wide eyed and mouth agape. He sounded like he was giving up, tired and apathetic to what was happening. Sitting in the dark, intent on drinking himself into a coma.

As she suddenly took note of the five other bottles, laying discarded and empty at the foot of the coffee table.

"So what your plan is to just give up...to sit here and wallow in self-pity until the world ends?" She crossed her arms in disgust.

"No, I am hoping to be good and drunk of my ass before that happens." He smirked, downing the last of his beer.

She watched mutely as he set the empty bottle beside the others on the floor. His movements already looking calculated, as if keeping himself steady was now a struggle. Then merely plunged his hand down along the side of the couch and retrieved another full bottle. Usagi leaned forward with a grimace, noticing the ripped open box set beside the couch. He had planned to go through a whole twelve pack of beer tonight.

Usagi moaned plaintively, this was bad. This was really bad.

She sat for a long while just watching him work determinedly at another beer. Just staring out of his dark windows, a finality in his slumped pose.

"We have gotten through so many struggles, at this point. We just can't give up." She started, finding him taking deep measured breaths.

"How do we win? Positive thinking and will power is not going to cut it this time." He responded, slamming the empty bottle down on the coffee table.

The sharp ring of the glass hurting her ears, Usagi flinched and grimaced in pain. He acknowledged her pain with a huff, reaching for another bottle.

"Diamonds, back." She blurted out, sick of his apathetic demeanor. Wanting him to show some kind of emotion, even anger if need be, because this cold detached attitude of his was getting nowhere fast. She just needed a reaction from him, something to get his emotions to start up again. It was like he was trying to cut them off, and therefore end up un intentionally cutting her and everyone else out as well. She would not allow him to retreat away into that deep hole of himself ever again.

Once again she met with disappointment, as he merely paid her a small glance. Taking a longer sip of beer, the mouth of the glass neck making a loud smacking sound as he pulled it away from his lips. A silent dismissal of her attempt to engage him.

"He is here to help, Mamo - chan." She sighed, turning to focus on her fingers. Watching him drink was like slowly watching a man drown. She couldn't bear it. She wanted to scream at him, shake him, slap him...anything to wake him up from this ultimately destructive path. She had never seen this side of him and wished she knew what to do to pull him from his funk, his dark mood. She was his soul mate for cripes sake she should be able to!

Mamoru barked, a bitter chuckle wet with drink.

"Right." He nodded, licking his lips to clean the alcohol he had splattered on himself from his fit of laughter.

"He wants to watch me transform." She added with a lilt to her eye brows. Something she hoped would get a reaction from him.

"You didn't do it did you?!" he finally sat up, nearly shouting.

_There we go!_

Not that she let him hear her thoughts she was finally making some progress but it seemed that might be short lived. "No...of course not." She frowned at him, after everything that had happened how could he have such little faith in her? "I promised to meet him tomorrow afternoon. He thinks if he see's how I transform he might be able to figure out if I am tainted by Chaos or not." She added.

"I told him that I wouldn't without you present." She sighed, raised a shaky hand intent on brushing her fingers down his cheek to reassure him. He was really scaring her right now. Her whole body was trembling with stress.

He merely grunted. "If he even smiles while you transform I'm gonna punch him right back to Nemesis." He growled, then grew contemplative.

"Is that were you've been all night..." He passed her an accusing glance. "Hanging out with him." He snarled.

"Yes." She admitted softly, not denying it. There was not point, and she didn't want it to come out somehow from Diamond.

"Great...that's just perfect." He threw the bottle back, swallowing the last of it in three or four long gulps.

"Mamo - chan...stop!" She pleaded snatching the bottle away from his flimsy grip. Setting it down determinedly beside the couch on her side. Before squaring her shoulder's and confronted him yet again.

"I love you! Nothing happened, nothing ever will!" She tried to reassure him. She had never seen this side of him before. Sad, yes, melancholy and thoughtful, no doubt. Brooding and bitterness was a friend he retreated to some times, but she had always been able to pull him out of that funk. She had witnessed the heights of his rage and then been overcome and consumed by his passion. Never had she seen him look so defeated, as if his spirit had been broken.

He merely stared at her, blinking in a half formed stupor. An alcoholic haze blanketing his mind and making his common sense and reason rather murky.

"You can't do this." Her eyes were searching his, urging him to clear his head. "I can't have my protector so knackered, that he can't see straight. What if a Heart Snatcher attacks now? What good are you?" She kept on.

"What good am I?" Mamoru seemed to mull it over for a bit. Before a devilish grin spread over his face. Something snapped inside, his restraint faltering.

The haunting images his mind kept conjuring to hurt him. Of her and Diamond together for all those weeks on Nemesis. Of her kissing him, laying with him on his bed. It was a like festering wound that had never healed, and Chaos had made it a formidable weapon. He had dulled his mind with the alcohol, enabling the darkness to intensify those images. Burning him like a brand, twisting and melting his restraint.

Usagi suddenly felt the bottom fall out of her stomach as without warning he leaped from the couch for her. She raised her arms up in a warding gesture, yelping in both surprise and perhaps a hint of fear. With a growl he wrapped his larger hand around her wrists and pulled her arms over her head. Using his greater body weight he pushed her down onto her back, deep against the cushions of the couch.

She tried to protest but her voice was quickly muffled by his lips crushing against hers. His grip on her wrists of steel tight, all the blood was leaving her fingers. Leaving them pale and tingling, she couldn't breathe right with him pressed up so heavily on top of her. Her nose smothered against his cheek, suffocating in the musky fumes of the beer on his breath.

She couldn't help but engage in the kiss, it was rough and sloppy and nothing like how Mamoru used to love her. Gathering her wits, she bucked against him wanting him to get off. She couldn't breathe and she was starting to panic.

It only spurned him on. His tongue darted and dived deeply into her mouth, making her moan despite her breathing issue. As his trembling hands unbuttoned her jeans and began yanking them off her legs. He's great strength and urgency had the rough fabric pulled down and away in matter of moments. She had struggled against him, only aiding him in his mission to free her of her pants.

Her body was on fire, coming alive under him. The arousal was wild and fierce, like a forest fire consuming her body. Her pinned arms had now grown numb, as he refused to even loosen his grip. His exploring tongue was taking her breath, making her writhe under him.

"Your mine!" he snarled, ripping his mouth away. Plunging low upon her neck, and biting down on her hard.

She sucked in a couple deep breaths, before screaming out in pain. His teeth going deep, drawing blood. He quickly made amends by kissing the wound tenderly. Dipping his hand under the band of her underwear. His finger's probing her gently.

Another more lurid moan escaped her, her mind was lost in a haze of forced desire. He was taking her, controlling her body and her pleasure. Her skin was tingling, her whole body shivering with fear as much as lust.

She couldn't speak...couldn't even think. As his fingers plunged deep inside, strong and persistent. Drawing the most seductive sounds from her strained throat. Stroking her inner core with a fierce some need to bring her to completion. Commanding her to cum for him, as he thumb circled the bundle of flesh above her folds. She could feel herself giving in, growing slick upon his invading fingers.

This love was possessive and intense. Fuelled by a rawness to conquer. The desire was unpredictable and unyielding like a wild fire. Raging out of control. Intent on only consuming all in its path, burning up all it's fuel until it had destroyed itself. She felt herself losing control, her body going crazy with needs of a purely carnal nature. Their was no love in this passionate display, only lust and desire. It was consuming her mind and body in powerful waves of incredible pleasures.

Leaving her breathless and arching under his hand. Her eyes squeezed closed tight, fighting with herself to hold on. As she was slowly becoming unhinged, she was so turned on and so scared at the same time. Mamoru leered down at her, proud of the ultimate control he had over her. She was as a puppet beneath him, her womanhood quivering around his fingertips.

"Please...Mamoru!" She finally cried out, forcing her climax to fade. "I'm scared." She wailed, tears finally escaping from her tightly shut eyes.

Her trembling voice and the tears he could see clear as day now, it was enough to clear his head, like a bucket of ice cold water. Mamoru pulled his fingers out of her. Staring down with clear eyes, at her delicate body shuttering beneath him.

"Oh...Kami..." He moaned, the dizzy haze of the alcohol fading as the cruel clarity of what he had done to her took hold.

She curled up protectively, as he rose off her.

"Gomen...Usako…" He moaned, heavy with guilt and self-loathing. Standing up and brushing his hands through his hair. He scrubbed his face several times trying to cure his bad judgment.

He felt like the worst person alive for what he had done. He had lost control, his greatest fear coming alive for him. Once again his body was the vessel for an evil force. He never wanted to be a puppet of darkness again! He'd had enough of that with Queen Beryl, nearly having forced him to kill his beloved while under her spell from Metalia. Only Usagi's indomitable will and literal love had saved him back then.

Staring unblinkingly in remorse down at her. As she hugged her knees up to her chest, blinking and uncertain. Her underwear still bunched up around her ankles, form fitting pink t-shirt pulled up around her breasts. The pink lace of her bra peeking out here and there. Working out silently what had just happened. Confusion, alarm and many other indescribable emotions all passed over her aroused face.

Her cheeks were flushed, hair loosened into tangles around her shoulder's. Blue pools of cerulean, wide and moist with unshed tears. She looked so shaken and hurt it was breaking him into a million pieces.

"God Dammit!" He roared, making her jerk.

He knelt before her, brushing his hand tenderly down her cheek. "I am so, so, so very sorry I did that to you." He whispered, against her ear. Seeking her forgiveness, his voice shaking with tears of his own. He had been the biggest fool tonight. He wanted to just be numb for a few hours, he hadn't been listening to her earlier. He thought he would have tonight alone. He never wanted to do that to her!

Diamond, the rat bastard made him so crazy! All the knowledge that she had endured with him making it worse on his heart and soul. Dealing with him was like repeatedly banging ones head against a rock...except banging ones head against a rock was far more fulfilling!

"I love you..." He kissed her forehead. "I love you..." He brushed his lips down to the corner of one of her wet eyes. Kissing her softly against her temple.

"I love you..." He repeated, kissing her hot cheek.

Usagi swallowed hard, her breath and her heart back under control. She finally found her voice.

"I think I liked it...scared the crap out of me at first..." she smiled coyly, as she stared out the window just ahead of the couch. "But I think I liked it." She giggled.

Mamoru slammed his head down against the coffee table.

"It's not wise to say stuff like that." He groaned. "But it's true…" She took his hands and wrapped them around her wrists again. "It's okay…I'm right here." She assured.

He had just felt like he'd been taken over by chaos and now she tells him she liked it. It made his heart beat faster in his chest as the need to consume her came back, only this time he was fully in control of himself. Chaos may have tormented him into the dominate act, but he was the master of his own mind. The cold feeling from earlier giving him the clarity he needed. He would not ever take it to far, moving only at the pace she could handle. Always maintaining an awareness of her.

It was the soft feel of her hand guiding him to her breast that had him moaning in longing. His body curling over hers lightly, giving into her body subtle demands of his more demanding nature just moments before. Even if it was tainted be chaos then it wasn't control by it now. "I want you." Her words were heady against his ear as she slowly used her other hand to toy with the elasticity of his pants.

"I want this." She guided him further over her body. He finally gave in and latched his lips back to her neck. Suckling down on the bite mark he'd made earlier. Knowing she would have to wear make up to hide it at school. Then again perhaps Owen and Amber would see it and leave her and him alone as well. His other hand now clasped lightly around hers slid into her hair, cupping an odango as he angled her head for better access to his kisses.

"Mamo – chan..." she groaned lightly, wishing for his more dominant nature to come out. She felt as if it were a slow pace now, as if he were nearly afraid to harm her. Getting a devilish idea she hooked her left leg around his own and used it to roll him over onto his back. Shocked by the move he watched in fascination as she took her shirt off and revealed her equally pink bra beneath her. "I'm serious Mamo – chan…or do you need some more time to think things over again?" she near mocked.

It took mere seconds for him to decide as he sat up in a flash and crushed her lips into his own, merging them together like a freight train. She accepted it eagerly as he grabbed her, hauled her as close as possible before rolling back over on top of her. His lips now everywhere there was skin now. Then in one swift movement he had ripped her bra off of her form. Making her grin like a mischievous cat.

"Don't stop." She called. He pushed up only enough to yank with enough force, her panties off the rest of the way. In one fell swoop those were torn from her body, "Oh kami!" she nearly screamed from the sensation, "You are so paying for a new set of those!" she reprimanded. He merely smiled, already thinking of things he'd like to see her in, "Happily. Sides it's about time I pick some bra and panty sets out for you."

Then a cocky grin set on his face, "Of course a sexed up version of your Sailor Moon outfit would work nicely to!" she smiled, "When I get my old power back, you, me, rooftop, we're doing it right with me as Sailor Moon, Mr. Tuxy." She giggled, "Tuxy?" he furrowed his brows, not liking her joke. "Yup." She answered. "Oh you are so paying for that." He went from wanted to take her to taking her in seconds flat.

Of course the out-come changed when the two panting for breath felt the need rising once more and attacked each other with lips teeth and tongue. She ripped the drawstring pants down and felt his member harden as she stroked him. His tip now slathering her with fluid as he grunted in response to her bold move. "Oh kami, I wanna take you so hard…" he growled out, "Please, don't leave us waiting." She begged.

Kicking off his pants having nothing else on beneath, he entered her in one swift stroke. A deep penetration inside of her that had the both of them moaning in delight. Gathering both of her wrists into one hand once more he held her pinned as his other hand raised her right leg up and over his shoulder, making the penetration even deeper. "Oh kami yes!" she screamed. He smiled in male pride.

Long hard thrusts had him grunting with effort but loving every second of it. He wanted to make her feel him, to own her, make her his, make it KNOWN that she was his and no one else's. So Diamond got to talk to her for a few hours, it was nothing compared to the time they spent together, to the time they would have for the rest of their lives together. He would try to avoid letting his jealousy make a path for chaos again.

It was when she thrashed beneath him, signaling she was about to come that he tried to slow his thrusts down. But she looked to him pleadingly. She needed him, she needed this as much as he did. With a nod of understanding he sped up and increased the depths of his thrusts, going in even deeper than before. Her legs bouncing in rhythm to his bodies movements. A near overwhelming sensitivity to her hot core.

His pace quickening as he felt her muscle clench in an unmistakable intent around him. Feeling like he was on fire he sped up even faster. The bouncing of her chest in front of him mouthwatering as he devoured the sight. However as much as he wanted to taste he was going to fast to even get his mouth around a nipple. Instead he ducked his head briefly in the crock of her neck to lick at her skin before biting mildly at it.

Her moan of approval did him in as he changed positions. Raising both legs up to his shoulders, he bent her nearly in half as he shifted her lower body onto his lap. With the new position he could feel himself sink in even deeper as he began a freight train pace and relentlessly pounded into her. Her final screams of passion and desire bounced off the walls as he came himself with a strangled shout of need. A need to claim her body, mind, heart and soul as his own.

Now breathless and tired, he picked her up and carried her gently to bed. As he curled up behind her, threw his arm around her chest over her breasts, concealing her form view since the sheets were mostly off of them. Before throwing his leg over hers. The act making her smile before sleep claimed her exhausted body. "You were probably right, about not saying that…" he stiffened, "But I'm glad I did." His body relaxed as they drifted to sleep. A new more bold beginning to their love life.


	12. chaos effects & picnic with papa

**damonika2009**: I personally like a jealous Mamo in bed. I thought it might add flavor to their blossoming romance. the powers will come back just give it a little bit more time.

**adore:** I'm glad you like it. I like writing a jealous Mamo cause in the anime he was more self-assured about his relationship with her. The only jealous moment you ever really saw was when he was faced with losing her to diamond. I want him to be sure of his relationship with her but to also be aware that she's a growing beauty that can turn heads. Also that since she has saved diamond I want him to know that Diamond's not going to be an easy one to get out of the picture. The anime made him easy…not me.

**NeoPrincessRini**: can't give to much away but chaos won't be here for long. as for Mamo I'm glad you like.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: thank you!

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: I appreciate the constructive criticism. Since its just 'Shaydoe' and me writing it and not really betaing (unless she has a beta she's forgotten to tell me about, lol) if you'd like you can PM me to start betaing. Only warning is that we try and hit our Sunday deadlines for you wonderful fans. 90% if the time (excluding RL problems and injuries).

**mavebelikova (Guest):** This ch/ep will have to use your own judgment on that one.

**Setsuna-Chan22**: Amber will be making an appearance again but that won't be for a think another 2 ch/ep's. but I am glad your addicted to the stories!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: a jealous Mamo is an interesting Mamo.

**witchoftheforest (Guest):** Diamond's feelings won't ever go away. Kind of like the feelings that Seiya would end up having for her.

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: she'll be making her debut soon…you'll just have to give it some time.

**moonbella09022 (Guest):** I like writing him like that. Its puts a different spin on his personality plus a jealous Mamo can mean for pretty hot sex!

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: Not for anything so far. Not unless its needed for the story line.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: Working on it, so I hope you like this one.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: If it's necessary to the story she will but so far I haven't found a need for her yet.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: YUP!

**exeterchick (Guest)**: Thank ya!

**herionnyannyan (Guest):** She will just give it time.

**mistressofbakura (Guest), dragonlady09 (Guest):** here's your next update!

Wow 19 reviews, sweet! I do hope you all enjoy this one. There is some amount of jealousy in here so I hope it's up to par for ya!

Read and review!

Sailor Moon S "Rise of the Messiah" Ch. 12

The halls seemed strange, an aura of unwelcome tinged with an air of distrust floating around her. Usagi walked slowly down the second floor corridor, the morning sun pushing through the side windows. Illuminating the beige lino under her feet, the overly bright light sharpening the black flecks in the flooring. Making it resemble fake sand more than hard worn out linoleum. Warming one side of her, yet offering no comfort.

As she walked silently amid the calculating looks from passing students. She felt suddenly on trail, the scent of foul rumor thick among the whispering hordes of fellow students. Usagi kept her head down to the ground, meekly avoiding their calculating eyes.

She'd grown used to a certain level of ridicule from her previous days as a lazy, unfocused delinquent. Those days were long gone now, she picked up her grades and proven to the teacher's at least that she wasn't an air head with no future. The accusing comments she heard floating around her were like little knives stabbing into her sides. Jibes about cheating, about paying the staff off to give her higher marks. Everywhere there was talk that she was incapable of such great performance at her studies and it must be a fluke.

Before she would have had her two girlfriends walking beside her, a buffer against the cruelty of the students. But Makoto hadn't shown up for school yet and Ami was hiding somewhere with her books. Usagi had managed to get a hold of her mother. Having a short talk this morning, about how Ami was doing. Mrs. Mizuno, stated she had been on call for the last week and hadn't seen much of her daughter.

She suspected that she was busy with her studies and club activities as of late. That she would be at school today and she should try tracking her down in the library.

It had been a fruitless conversation, Ami's mother rarely knew what or where her daughter was these days. Both to busy going in their separate directions to pay any attention to the other.

Usagi avidly ignored the curious stares she was getting, heading up to the third floor to check out the library. She had been hoping to find Ami in her usual study room, with her nose buried in a book. Unfortunately the small alcove of a room was empty. The bookish librarian that always had her long black hair tied up in a severe bun, had no idea where the genius was either.

Leaving Usagi back to wandering the halls, aimlessly searching for her. Finally as she passed the office, she overheard Ami's concise voice logically debating with the staff inside. Curious she crept back to the open door and peeked inside. Finding her short bluenette friend standing before the front desk, diligently signing a stack of paperwork. The slightly over-weight, balding principal was standing just beside her, a huge grin of satisfaction on his round face.

"I am glad you reconsidered, Mizuno-san." he stated.

"So am I." She acknowledged him with a patient smile before focusing on her kanji.

"I just needed some time to realize were my priorities should be. My friends really were holding me back. I need to move on." She started.

Usagi's stomach twisted at her words. Swallowing hard as her throat had gone dry with dread.

"It's time I started focusing on my studies more seriously. I can't allow anyone to drag me down again." She tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear before shuffling and handing the paperwork to the principal.

"Ami..." Usagi moaned, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Remembering all the times she had patiently tutored her over the past few months. Trying to help her prepare for the High school entrance exams. She never realized what a burden she had been at the beginning of the year for her dear friend. She had been doing well on her own now in her studies, Mamoru having taken over that responsibility.

"I have to admit your tutoring has helped the Tsukino, girl improve. Though she will be undergoing retesting, to prove she isn't cheating. It's a shame, but accusations have been put against her. She will have to prove her intelligence in the coming months." The principal commented, adjusting his white dress shirt into the waist line of the tan pants. That shifted off center yet again, a casualty of having an ample gut overflowing his belt. Then pulled his matching suit jacket back in place before guiding Ami out of the office.

"I will gather my things, and say my goodbyes. Sir." Ami nodded. "My transfer to Juuban High should be filed by weeks end then?" She inquired.

Usagi scrambled to get out of the doorway, tears threatening as she ducked behind the side, of a set of lockers. Ami was leaving...her heart felt shredded.

"Yes." The principal answered with grin of pride.

Usagi watched morosely as Ami walked down the hall towards the stairwell, clutching a book as always before her. Holding her nerves and trepidation in check she quickly scrambled to catch up to her.

"Hi, Ami - chan!" She announced herself brightly, falling into step with her.

"Hi, Usagi - chan." She nodded curtly to her. As they took to the institutional stairwell together. It echoed and groaned under their slight weight, showing the school's true age.

"How goes, haven't talked to you in a couple days." She started, her voice wavering just slightly on the edges. It made her clear her throat attempting to cleanse the desperation within her tone.

"Good, I have an opportunity come up, I'd like to talk to you about." Ami gave her small smile.

"Really?" Usagi faked ignorance. Ami seemed normal? But she was wondering 'what did she expect?' An honest to goodness Demon possession? That the girl would be floating in a dark fog, with glowing red eyes speaking in tongues and vomiting acid?

If her heart crystal was taken, she would be left human just like Rei and Mako. All her pure emotions now in the protection of her Senshi spirit. By all rights she should also be dead? But that hadn't happened to the other girls, supposedly now powered by Chaos. The whole situation left her confused and highly agitated. Not knowing what to expect or how to react.

"Well, for the last year. The principal has wanted me to start taking my schooling to the next level. He feels my talents are wasted here in middle school. That I can do far better if I skip up a couple grades and finish early so I can start my pre-med as quickly as possible." Ami just plunged ahead, wanting to get it all out before she lost her nerve. This was a big step, she would be leaving all her friends behind.

She wanted to admit that she was a bit scared about starting high school next week alone, without any support from Usagi or Makoto. But she kept her worries hidden under a cool resolve of control.

If academic's was her only talent, then she had to commit to it fully. She had given up thinking she was well rounded. Her studies were what defined her, not her friends and not her weak skills as a Senshi.

"Really...That's great Ami - chan!" Usagi continued her fake cheer, clapping the girl enthusiastically on the back. The nervousness and emotional pain went into the hit making her rock the girl forward a step and knocking the wind out of her.

Ami coughed and smiled gathering herself after the abrupt assault.

"Thanks, Usagi - chan. I'm glad you approve. I won't disappear. I promise. I will try to get over to crown so we can still play games and gossip." She promised, yet her faint smile spoke of how flimsy it was. "Plus there's always our Senshi battles and training so it's not like we won't see each other anymore." She stated happily, before waving and darting away tears forming in her warm blue eyes. "Listen I have to get to class, the bell is going to ring!" She waved and dashed away not wanting to break down into tears in front her hurt Odango friend.

Heading off down the main hall towards class five. Usagi watched the morning sun play upon her friends gentle face and soft complexion. Her dark hair fluttering as if tossed in the win, during her mad dash down the hall. A finality to her retreating figure. This would be the last time Usagi would see her in the halls. She was moving on. In a way Usagi was glad, but in an even greater way she was sad and slightly angry that Ami could be so selfish.

"I'll miss you..." Usagi sighed. She knew Ami would have no time to spend with her anymore, not with the advanced jump in homework levels she was taking along with the grade levels. She was curious now, Ami acted as if she didn't know Chaos had taken over her body. She still thought she was a Senshi. Or rather she didn't know she was no longer a senshi. Now Usagi was wondering if she had been saved. Perhaps by Neptune? Plagued by doubts and confusion she turned down a side hall to head to her own classroom.

Class one lay in the opposite direction, a universal reminder that they were going their separate ways. As Ami's life was now taking a different path, leaving her behind. Makoto was a no show all day with her classes. Usagi had peeked into her class room that was just down the same hall from Ami's. When on break or offering bathroom excuses just to repeatedly check into the busy classroom, never seeing her brunette pony tailed friend.

By days end, Usagi was struggling with it all again. But she had to get focused, she had a commitment to meet Diamond in Juuban park. Heading down from her school, she made her way deeper into Minato. Merging with the walking traffic, lost in her thoughts as the local restaurants and store fronts began to surround her. The fall air was crisp and her spring semester school uniform was starting to feel a bit flimsy.

She was debating on going back home just to dig out her heavier cotton version for the colder days looming ahead. Holding herself to keep circulation going in her bare arms, she heard the commotion before she saw it.

Rounding a corner between a family run bakery of rose colored brick. And a narrow alleyway that backed a set of low income apartments. She saw Makoto, dressed in a pair of work style, light tan overalls. That were faded and worn out, the knees frayed away to threads. The buttons undone, and long sleeves torn off. With a black tank top underneath that hugged her ample breasts in a very sassy way. She looked like a gang member, all angst and attitude. Her hair as usual was tied up in a long ponytail, yet her bobble tie was missing.

Replaced now by a black ribbon she had tied up in a bow, the tails trailing down with her long hair to her shoulder blades. She had two younger teen boys cornered against a chain link fence deep in the alley. They looked to be twins, with long black shaggy hair that hung low around their shoulders. They were dressed in a dark green suit jacket and plaid pants, a school uniform she didn't recognize. They had matching looks of fright, now paled and trembling before the enraged brunette. Hands up in a warding gesture, cowering and stuttering out an apology.

"You little bastards think you can still handle me!" She shouted, moving into an attack pose. She was cocking a fist ready to pummel the closest boy. They were pressed against the fence, eyes wild in fear. Both suffering from bloody noses, shirts untucked and jackets torn from their previous scuffles.

Usagi bolted down the narrow alley, instantly assaulted by the sour order of open garbage bins, and animal piss. Twitching her nose in disgust, she wondered why all alley's in the city had to smell so nasty! Side stepping the massive rusted out metal containers, she was back to a panicked sprint in no time. Watching in horror as her friends once controlled temper exploded upon the frightened young men. Makoto of course was unharmed more than a match for two young punks.

She had feinted with her raised fist, drawing the young man's focus. As her knee collided with his groin mercilessly. He cried out in pain, curling up at her feet. His face turning a sick sort of green, as he squeezed his eyes shut in agony. Then Makoto was on his twin like the clash of thunder, before a storm. She lunged for him, grasping him around the collar with a fist and lifting him up off his feet.

"Makoto - chan!" Usagi screamed, dashing up behind her and grasping her by the elbow. As she had her arm cocked to pummel the boy in the face.

"Please...calm down!" She pleaded, pulling on her arm to have her settle her rage.

"Itei!" The boy on the ground groaned, unable to uncurl from his fetal position.

Makoto's lips pulled back into a cocky grin at the helpless sight he made, his brother was just as cowardly. Shivering in her grip, staring wide eyed and terrified at her fist.

"Let go of my arm Usagi - chan. These guys deserve what's com'in to 'em." Makoto growled back in rage.

"Why...what did they do?" Usagi wailed, hauling back on her arm with all her senshi strength that she could summon while in human guise. It wasn't enough to even budge her powerful friends arm.

"They stole a bag of bean buns from the bakery back there." She stated calmly. "They have been doing it almost every day since school started. I'm friends with the owner. These losers have been taking part of her profits, she needs to make money to support herself and her kid. I promised to track these guys down for her. I finally caught the little thieves in the act today and now they are gonna pay!"

Usagi glanced around, her friend was being honorable if a bit over zealous. Finding a mangled, greasy brown bag of buns squished into a corner of the alley. The first victim in this street fight.

"Just return the bag, they've had enough." She commanded.

Makoto shot her a stony look from the corner of her eyes. Licking her front teeth loudly as she contemplated the order. Deep down her true self screamed for her to listen. To reclaim her calm and rise out of the white haze of revenge. Taking one breath after another she found her inner peace once more. Slowly lowering the boy to his feet.

"I don't want to see either of you loser's around this street ever again. My friend here just gave you a mercy ticket. This time, so use it wisely. Next time I will put both of you in the hospital!" She promised, her green eyes cold as steel. The fierceness in her stare putting a primal fear into the young man he would never forget.

The boy she released helped his brother up and quickly ducked under her arm. She swiftly cuffed him upside the back of the head as he limped away dragging his brother after him.

"Wow..." Usagi breathed, unable to formulate more of a comment. She had never seen Makoto so deadly before. This was what she must have been like before switching schools. When she was filled with bitterness and fury towards the world, she was left to fend for herself from a young age, after her parent's sudden death. Depending on only one person...herself. With no true friends and everyone scared of her, she had just wallowed in her angst unable to see anything or anyone, worth changing for.

Makoto ignored her shocked state, moving smoothly to retrieve the mauled bag of buns. Then the proceeded to leave the alley without comment. Usagi followed silently, as she passed the bakery. Glancing oddly from Makoto to the quaint shop wondering why she wasn't returning the stolen goods.

Makoto never slowed her stride, opening the bag and pulling out a flattened bun. Casting it aside in disgust only to dig for another.

"Makoto - chan...aren't you going to take them back?" Usagi scuttled up beside her, pointing back at the bakery door in confusion.

"Naw...the spoils of war." She commented, making a small cry of triumph at finding a half descent bun. Taking a big satisfied bite and chewing happily.

Usagi sighed and fell in stride beside her changed friend.

"Why weren't you at school today?" She asked meekly, a slight pout on her face.

"Had better things to do today. Perhaps I'll show up tomorrow." Makoto shrugged noncommittally.

Usagi's stomach growled in protest at the smell of the delicious spiced buns. Makoto paid no notice of her friends hunger, popping the last intact bun into her mouth. Usagi sighed again in remorse as the last of the food was consumed in front of her.

The old Makoto would have offered her a bun...though it wouldn't have been stolen either.

"So where are you off to, this isn't your usual way home?" Makoto commented sucking the last of the grease off her fingertips.

"I'm headed to the park to meet up with Mamo - chan." She responded, spinning her satchel in front of her. Unintentionally hiding her groin at the very thought of Diamond. His twisted idea of love, had left scars upon her she had yet to heal from. Leaving her feeling very protective of her body, every time he invaded her thoughts.

"Hmmn." Makoto licked her lips, a sly smile spreading on her face.

"Mamoru – san is quite the hunk, you two have been near inseparable for months." She raised her eyebrows in a silent innuendo of more lurid thoughts. "You two meeting for business or pleasure?" She laughed lightly.

"B...business...sheesh Makoto - chan!" She swatted her hentai friend in the shoulder making her laugh even harder.

"One day I'm gonna have a boyfriend like Mamoru – san and it's going to be all Pleasure..." She added dreamily.

Mamoru was...tense.

There was no other way to describe it, and only one person could make the typically cool and collected Chiba...tense.

His back ached with how stiffly he was standing in the late afternoon sun. Having left for the park straight from college, eager to beat that manipulative bastard to the combined destination for them all. He was still dressed in his beige suit and tie, looking more like some rouge librarian then a student. Hands shoved deeply into his light tan pants pockets. He waited impatiently on the park path for his girl.

His suit feeling hot and stuffy. Beads of sweat already rolling down between his shoulder blades as he looked like a man ready for the gallows with him face down cast and brooding over the coming frustrations. He could find nothing pleasant in the multi-hued trees of the park or the cold breeze that smelled faintly of roses and ozone from the traffic nearby.

The city's beauty held no interest to him, his thoughts tormenting him with how much he loathed this man. The fact that he was going to see his princess naked even for a moment leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. It sought to choke him with disgust. The man had assaulted her over and over, seeking to conquer her mind and body for his own pleasures. Yet here he stood waiting for the vile cretin to swoop in with all the answers to their problems.

It made his inside boil, his throat burning with an acid of pure hatred. That trapped sensation made him growl in insurmountable anger. And still she kept giving the platinum blonde chances...chances he didn't believe she should be giving him.

Now granted he was their only lead to figuring out if Usagi was tainted by Chaos but still the man in his opinion could NOT be trusted…at least not as far as he could throw him. Plus the man still had a hard on, still had a deep seeded love for HIS woman. He scrubbed a hand down his face in irritation. He wouldn't care so much if the man was in another country loving her, but this was to close for comfort.

Damn that pissed him off!

"Mamo-chan!" Her sweet voice called to him in a sing song, drawing him reluctantly out of his vengeful thoughts.

Finding Diamond walking up the path beside her, his eyes narrowed...a bit to close to her. The back of his hand seemed to brush against hers as moved side by side.

Dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a white flannel shirt with light blue plaid designs. Looking like some sort of drifter now, the sharply dressed businessman cover long gone. A very amused, yet smug smile on his face as he regarded him.

"Chiba." He nodded.

"Diamond." Mamoru acknowledged curtly, clenching his jaw tight to avoid the sudden urge to call him a few choice names.

"I ran into Diamond - san at the entrance, so we walked in together." Usagi laughed awkwardly.

"That's surprising." Mamoru remarked sarcastically, sending Diamond a look of obvious distain over it. Diamond ignored him, knowing the man figured he was stalking the blonde already since his return. Perhaps lying in wait behind the bus shelter looking out for her. Which he was bang on right, but he wasn't going to admit to it!

Usagi took in the strained exchange of pure hatred, with a calming breath. Taking a few steps closer to Mamoru and gliding her hand into his. A subtle show of ownership to Diamond who seemed aloof to the whole display.

"Shall we find a nice secluded area for you to transform. My dear." He offered, she nodded mutely. As Diamond strode ahead of them without a care. Inside he felt his chest tighten at the sight of them holding hands, his whole body trembling with the need to best Mamoru. To show her he was the better prince...the better man to be with her. To show her that he would be best as the leader of the future with her, to be the man by her side.

But he held himself in check. He had to repent and make amends for all the damage he had done to her in the past. His redemption would come...but her love would always remain just a fantasy for him. It was a one sided love and he was still having a hard time accepting it.

Usagi's stomach was flipping with nerves. A sharp headache of anxiety like an ice pick, was pounding behind her eyes as she led the two passive aggressive rival's already bickering smartly back and forth, off the path and deeper into the shade of a corpse of rusty red and golden fall colored trees. She had been dreading this afternoon since last night, a nagging worry about how bad it was going to go. So far her theories were becoming true, Mamoru and Diamond did not disappoint her.

They were deep in the garden's near the elaborate Koi pond. Large cherry blossom trees guarded the edge of the secluded glade, with stout rose bushes and tall lilacs bordering their small natural alcove. The whispered voices of nearby crowds was the only disturbance to invade their hiding place within.

Mamoru took note of the thick concealment this glade offered. A secret garden hidden away from prying eyes. The perfect place for transforming, and perhaps more romantic escapades.

Mamoru swallowed, feeling himself becoming aroused by his erotic tangents concerning her. He felt images coming of him taking her here for a romantic hideaway before letting their passions get the best of them as he would take her bodily up against a tree or on the grass. His mind conjuring up her body with a few fallen leaves on it as he made sweet lover to her. His name springing from her lips in abandonment.

His libido was truly getting out of control...or he was just a young man very much in love. The taint of Chaos still a nagging concern blanketing all his thoughts. His control was a fragile thing, easily manipulated. He had to remain constantly vigilant. Clearing his throat he pulled his mind back on track. Watching his love settle her nerves and calm her heart, slowly closing her eyes as she stood before them.

It took her a few deep breaths to calm herself before resigning herself to the inevitable. Diamond and Mamoru were standing close by, eyes riveted to her slightest of movements. As she finally thrust her bronzed broach above her head resigned to the inevitable, she called down her powers.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Her voice boomed over them with another worldly authority. She summoned her great, mysterious powers upon herself from the very depths of her crystal. It needed to be done, even though she loathed allowing Diamond to see her this way again. It was cruel in an almost sadistic way, as if offering him his favorite candy. When he knew that he could never claim it and for that alone she felt bad for him.

As her uniform dissolved in a blanket of light and sparkles, she felt her nudity more strongly than ever, as her whole body flushed. As she began to spin within her growing energy wave. Her arms floating up above her head to allow the coming transformation to fall comfortably upon her body's slender form. She was feeling both Mamoru's and Diamond's intense gaze upon her, far more intimately than ever before.

She suddenly felt like a specimen under a microscope, helpless and on display for their intense scrutiny. Despite knowing they were merely looking at her to help her out, she was immensely thankful when her lavender ribbon's exploded from her now silver tinted broach to cover her nakedness.

_I can do this...I can do this...all most over..._

"Enjoying the show?" Mamoru quipped, with a tinge of unrestrained anger. Standing beside Diamond with his arms crossed. Focused intently upon the man's face. Waiting for the man to show any hint of desire towards her. So far he had kept his features schooled, lacking in any kind of emotion. Just watching practically unblinkingly as his love's nude body was bathed in the light. Her lithe, supple body dancing within the shimmering waves of energy.

The ribbon's fell upon her glowing skin. This so far in all the transformations she'd had was by far the most appealing to his rising need of her. Her body dancing near erotically and bending backwards, raising a leg high in the air as her boots were adorning her feet. She bent downwards amid her spin, her eyes closed serenely, completely overtaken by the amount of power entering her body. Her deep lavender leotard covered her curves, along with her black bib forming around her slender neck.

Unconsciously caressing the pieces of her battle fuku as they formed. First her dark lavender boots came alive upon her feet, then the long matching gloves.

"Very much." Diamond shot back, an amused smile with a hint of suppressed desire tugging on the corner of his mouth. He cocked his head approvingly, as she bent low within her spin to touch her newly formed boots. Enjoying a bold look at her graceful bum, swathed only in her skin tight leotard. Her movements were so erotic, and much more mature then last time. He'd been unable to hold his tongue this time. Noticing out of the corner of his eye Mamoru was ready to punch his lights out, the raven haired man had his arm cocked and ready to let fly.

Diamond merely stepped a few feet ahead, moving out of range as if unintentionally. He was stroking his chin in thoughtful contemplation, noticing the change in color tone of her fuku, picking apart every nuance of her more somber toned transformation. The upside down crescent that adorned her silver tiara and lavender choker was the most obvious mark.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Diamond, because this is as close as you will ever get to her again. I promise you that." Mamoru growled, closing in on him from behind. A looming protector eager to lay waist to his slightly shorter stature.

Diamond shot him a glare of pure hatred. "I am getting the impression you still don't like me much?" He chuckled.

"That obvious huh?" Mamoru shot back.

"Aww, So I guess sharing her every other weekend is out of the question?" He chuckled, baiting his anger.

Mamoru was seething, his whole body coiling to strike.

"Relax, dear prince. I am not interested in bedding her any longer." He commented. Though his lie was completely see through, as his eyes roved over her body in long lazy approval. He was loving that her golden hair was now tinted a moonlight silver. Giving her features more elegance, accenting her flawless pale skin.

"So that bulge in your pants is just, what...?" Mamoru observed sardonically.

"My greater prowess." Diamond shot back with a beaming smile of pride. His teeth looking far more feral then human.

Mamoru chuckled smugly, "I showed her my greater prowess just last night. Quite often these days, anywhere, and everywhere. We just can't seem to get enough you know. And she loves every minute of it!"

"Bragging doesn't become you, Prince." Diamond growled back, but the admittance that she was sleeping with his most hated rival was like a dagger to the heart.

Mamoru clenched his jaw, his statement shaming him slightly. It was very uncouth of him to speak so bluntly about their love life. It should be private, between them and not promoted like a banner or a blimp. That would only embarrass Usagi, and make her feel like some kind of easy whore whom did it at his beck and call. It was the last thing he wanted to make her feel. He held his tongue once again, but Diamond made it so hard sometimes.

"You see anything useful or was this just a free strip tease for ya?" Mamoru threw back, crossing his arms as he stood beside him once more.

Diamond bit his tongue wanting to respond back with a witty yet stabbing remark but held his temper in check.

"Do not worry yourself. As lovely as her transformation was, I am looking at her only on a purely scientific level." He lied through his teeth. He knew that no matter what he would always desire her. Just as much as her prince did. It was only her redemption within him that prevented him from still making comments or admitting to enjoying the show. He liked this transformation better than the last. It was far more mature and seductive, showing how much she had grown up in the last few months.

His vibrating body was proof enough for him. "Picking apart all the pieces like a puzzle." He mussed, the tell-tale hum of Nemesis vibrating over his body from her completed energy wave.

He was quiet for a long time, while Mamoru scoffed. Making blunt choking sounds that he obviously knew better.

"Your concept of pure is what's in question." Mamoru commented, sending a silent jab at how much distrust he had for him.

Diamond sighed and rolled his eyes so tired of this pissing contest.

"Right..." Was all he said, not taking the bait.

"Let's get one thing straight, you're not welcome here, don't make yourself comfortable here in Tokyo. Don't try and get cozy with her again. Just give us your assessment and get the hell out of our lives!" Mamoru moved to stand in front of him blocking his view. As the last of the ribbons bonded to Usagi's body, forming her dark fuku in bursts of colored energy.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" Diamond grinned smugly, nodding arrogantly towards Mamoru's form. Enjoying how the taller man's pose shifted just slightly, always ready to attack him at a moment's notice.

"I possess a strength of character you do not. I could charm her away from you in a heartbeat if I truly wanted to." Though he doubted he would or could. He just needed to get partially truths out to seed a bit of doubt. To make him aware of how he saw things. He desperately wanted to put this arrogant, self-assured prince in his place. "With or without dark powers, she still feels a kinship with me that she could never have with you. Mind you I was her friend first, before I reached for more." He admitted with an honest clarity.

"You hated each other, you teased her, she retorted back, then one day you became lovers as if a light switch had been turned on when you reclaimed your memories. Were you ever even friends?" Diamond's light blue eyes were fierce, his voice ringing with truth. Determined to undermine Mamoru's pompous posturing once and for all. He was tired of being everyone's punching bag.

Mamoru couldn't speak, a roaring had begun in his ears at Diamonds words. Casting doubt in his mind over how solid his relationship with Usagi might be. Truly their relationship had moved far to quickly after Starlight Tower, paused only briefly until the defeat of the Makaiju. Plus it had been derailed by his nightmares for a few months, but since then, since the defeat of Doom Phantom it had been like they were making up for lost time.

He didn't remember any time in which they had been just friends. Jumping from acquaintances that had verbal battles to lovers in the span of two years. Their past lives the only tie that seemed to bind them.

"Because I talk to her, I've let her in. She knows my darkness as intimately as she understands my struggle towards the light. I don't keep her at arm's length, I don't hide my feelings away as if they are something to be ashamed of, or as if she was to fragile to handle how intense they really were. You're almost worse then I will ever be." Diamond finished with satisfaction. Mamoru's jaw clenched as did his fists in a need to punch the man, just to shut him up.

"You act all stoic and untouchable, as if nothing affects you. All smug and self-assured as if your shit don't stink. You're selfish, self-centered and arrogant. You need to be taken down a few pegs, Endymion and I believe I am just the man to do it!" Diamond snarled.

"She deserves better than you!" He finished venomously.

"Like you?!" Mamoru was in his face, his face twisted into such unbridled fury. Finger's curling into a white knuckled clench, then twitching open as if struggling not to rip the man's face off.

"Never..." Diamond admitted. "I am as unworthy of her as you are."

That comment bathed Mamoru in ice, never expecting it. Leaving his fury dwindling a bit and pulling away slightly. He blinked in shock over it.

"But I'm still striving for her. Never let your guard down, don't rest on your laurels, dear prince. I will never give up. Even if it takes the rest of my life I will prove to her that I can become the man she needs most." He admitted.

"You will never have her." Mamoru voice was low, a deadly whisper inches away from Diamond's nose now.

"You are perfectly right." Diamond smiled. "I will never have her, and neither will you. No one can lay claim to another, they are not possessions. Usa taught me that. I cherished everything she ever told me, every piece of advice, everything. She will give herself freely and without doubt this time. We'll have children and live out our lives in peace and happiness. And I will never let her go, again."

And that was pretty much were things went completely downhill.

Hearing the shortening of her name from Diamonds lips combined with all the things he said, it was to much for Mamoru to handle. "That's it!" Mamoru snapped. He exploded toward Diamond, who moved into a defensive stance. Have engaged in hand to hand with Mamoru before he knew what to expect.

"Arrogant prick!" Diamond dodged his first attempt to grab him. Ducking low and giving him a sucker punch to the gut.

Mamoru was livid and seeing red, so the pain never deterred him in the least.

"Pompous Ass!" Mamoru shouted back, swinging high. Clocking Diamond upside the head with a fist. It rocketed the silver haired man's face to the side viciously.

"Self-righteous piece of shit!" Diamond countered, kicking him back with a hiking boot to the upper stomach.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mamoru breathed ruefully, rubbing his sore stomach for a moment. Before moving into an aggressive kata, blocking Diamonds fists with the backs of his arms. Moving under his guard and kicking him right in the solar plexus.

Diamond stumbled back retching and choking for breath. "I am the mother fucking Prince of Darkness..." He groaned, his voice sounding weak and struggling for breath, more than determined.

"The late...prince of darkness." Mamoru laughed, receiving an acidic glare from Diamond.

"I can still kick your ass!" He bellowed, losing the last of his rational thought. Falling back onto raw fury and vengeance.

"You have yet to beat me!" Mamoru crouched low, arms ready to meet his charge.

Diamond screamed for justice, for blood and ultimately for self-worth. He was a snarling, wild thing. Fists connecting with Mamoru's nose and jaw in a flurry of passion. His knee slamming into his gut taking Mamoru down to his knees.

Laughing with smug pride as the dark haired man fell to the grass, Diamond lost his focus, his pride getting the better of him yet again. Mamoru swiped his feet out from beneath him, landing him undignified on his ass. Then as before the Mamoru was straddling his chest, playing ping pong with his face. His head rocketing back and forth as the powerful strikes, broke his nose and smashed into his jaw like a powerhouse.

At that point, things hit rock bottom.

Diamond bucked Mamoru off, sending the man face first over his head. Then was sitting on his back, grinding his face into the grass.

"What are ya going to do now?! Huh?! What are you going to do?!" he taunted, like a bully in the school yard.

Mamoru's curses and brutal name calling was muffled by the dry grass invading his mouth. The dirt scraping his throat and drying out his mouth. Feeling like his cheeks were now stuffed with cotton balls.

That was at that point in which Dark Sailor Moon's voice rang out in disbelief and insurmountable irritation at the scene.

"What in the blue hell are you two doing?!" She roared.

Diamond twisted around, still sitting squaring on Mamoru's shoulder blades. His face flushed and bloody from fighting.

"Nothing..." He responded quietly like a child caught red handed with breaking the rules.

Mamoru raised his dirt and blood smeared face from the ground, as Diamond relaxed his grip upon his hair. He spit out dirt and grass for a moment before responding himself. "Bonding..." He answered, lamely.

"Bonding...?" Sailor Moon, stood in grim awe, hands braced on her hips glowering at them both with irritation.

An hour later, after she had created a ball of darkness for a beaten and bloody Diamond to look over, his white plaid shirt was splattered with blood and had a wad of tissue stuffed up one nostril of his red and now badly swollen nose. He was still finding time amid his observations to cast looks of dissatisfaction near sneers at a now chastised Mamoru who was sulking nearby on a rock formation.

Despite his near win he was looking like the unsuccessful participant in a bar brawl. Stuck licking his proverbial wounds and mending his pride in some out of the way corner. His tan suite was smeared with ugly grass stains, dress shirt torn and half untucked from his waist.

Also having to endure Moon's frequent glares of displeasure that she was passing back and forth between the two.

She had thoroughly went up one side of the both them and down the other, stating they had no time for their petty bickering and school yard beat downs. They needed to work together and figure this all out before all was lost. Successfully putting the bickering girls that they were acting like, in their place. So very appalled they couldn't be adults around each other, even for a half an hour.

"Well?" She inquired, her voice slightly exasperated. Getting tired of the scrutiny. Diamond was really making her feel like something in a petri dish.

He let out a long sigh, scratching his left eyebrow as he organized his thoughts.

"My brother explained that Dark Energy is the mirror of Light Energy." He started, as Sailor Moon dispersed the ball into nothingness. Folding her palms together, then allowing her arms to drop to her sides.

"Yes, I gathered that much." She nodded.

"Ok, based on that your energy isn't that of Chaos itself." He smiled, giving her shoulder's a reassuring squeeze. She gave him a hopeful smile that soon faltered back into depression as he continued. "But of the Dark Side of the Moon."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Mamoru jumped off his rock, walking with a purpose back to Sailor Moon's side.

"Every power has a light and a dark side to it." Diamond continued. "Like the Senshi and the Ayakashi Sister's."

Sailor Moon crossed her arms urging Diamond to continue, beginning to understand for herself what happened.

"I got a look at your Crystal last night. It has been re polarized, much like a magnet. From channeling positive energy to that of negative. That is what the Phantom Crystal is, the crystal of the Dark Moon's Senshi."

It was like being struck by a sand bag in the gut. Moon gasped, even though she had mostly figured it out for herself in the last few minutes. Suddenly she couldn't breathe right. She had become the literal Senshi of Nemesis.

"So what was that obsidian shard?" She finally burst out, pressing her fingertips to the bridge of her nose as a massive headache was coming on.

"It was a seed of Chaos, left over from Ancient Times during the Silver Millennium. It must have been an abandoned weapon my people failed to use before Metallia destroyed us so long ago." Diamond shrugged.

"So Nemesis was around way back then?" Mamoru was alarmed and stunned at the same time.

"Yes, it was the sister moon to Queen Serenity's Kingdom. Hence our family name...Dark Moon." He answered sarcastically, as if Mamoru was a clueless child. "We were banished to the far corner of the galaxy because we did not go along with her ideal's for a peaceful future." Diamond sighed, catching Moon's look of caution. She would not put up with either of them stirring up each other again.

"So Nemesis is just floating out at the edge of our solar system right now, lying in wait." Mamoru groaned in dread.

"It's a dead planet until Wiseman is born. I wouldn't worry to much." Diamond reminded.

"Oh...right so we are going to have to deal with Doom Phantom again when he gets born in the future..." Mamoru was pinching his nose now too. His brain twisting along the knotted paths of understanding time and space.

"Stop...just stop. Speculating...it's making my brain hurt. We are totally off topic now. I'll deal with all that in the future. For now I need to deal with the crisis at hand." Moon sighed heavily, pacing back and forth between the two men now.

"So, when Chaos attempted to take over your body. The Silver Crystal cast it out, in broken fragments. The surge of power needed to cast Chaos out of your body forced the crystal to change frequencies so to speak. Channeling a long abandoned power that lay dormant within the planet Nemesis itself." Diamond began again.

"So my friends and Mamoru ended up absorbing Chaos." Moon nodded.

"Yes, they are weaker then you and perfect hiding places for such a wild negative power." Diamond brushed a hand through his hair, Moon's pacing was making him nervous.

"Ok...So my friends don't seem any different now. A bit off, their less appealing traits becoming more predominate. Just like me..." Her voice softened as she fell pensive.

"Well, purity can be both light and dark as well." Diamond shrugged.

Which stopped Moon from pacing giving Mamoru a chance to grab her by the shoulders as he caught sight of her legs beginning to tremble. She was so worked up she was near collapse. He held her stiff back firmly against his chest, subtly supporting her weakening frame.

"When their pure heart crystal of light was taken, chaos would have cultivated a pure heart crystal of their darkness to replace it. A human cannot live without their heart...their inner drive to live." Diamond admitted.

"So they are now driven by their dark emotions...correct." Moon inquired, blinking in amazement. Wondering how she should view Chaos, was it an evil force or just another more powerful version of darkness. Was darkness evil or just the polar opposite of light? Her more negative emotions were becoming stronger because she was drawing on dark energy.

"Correct, The Senshi of light cannot exist in a negative soul. So they fled with the purity crystals." Diamond gave her a grim smile.

"So are they evil? Are my powers now evil?" Moon blurted out.

"Evil is in the eye of the beholder, Moon." Diamond looked sad, pulling his dried out blood stained tissue from his nose. Stuffing it away in pocket of his jeans. His words leaving much unsaid about how she had viewed him, who by all right would be seen as evil. But not to her, she had seen goodness and redemption in him.

He left their side, feeling he had placed enough truth on her shoulders already. "I'll see you soon, Moon." he waved to her curtly, turning on his heel and striding away out of the glade. It left her swallowing and blinking in amazement at his words. Mamoru as well was having second thoughts about what true evil was. Perhaps his views might be to much of a moral absolute and he would need to re-think on them a bit. Perhaps there was far more shades of grey when it came to the concept of evil.

(I decided to take Luna's advice and try to sweet talk papa. Dressing as maturely as I could with the clothes I had over at Mamoru's, I decided to meet my papa in Ropongii in a pair of tight hipster jeans and a white form fitted dress shirt that had a black mock vest sewn over top. Taking Saturday to hang out with him for the whole day. We went to a movie, something adventurous yet still sweet. I thought the 'none romantic aspects' made everything come together and prevented any reminders from occurring.

Afterwards we went for a simple picnic. The park was packed, an odd warm spell falling upon the city. The air was crisp, with the musky smell of dried leaves, smog and humanity. The scent of the city, as I liked to call it.

"This is sweet papa." I saw a daughter playing Frisbee with her own father, dressed in a pair jean overalls and a pink t-shirt. Her father in jeans and a black polo. They were the very picture of us several years younger.

Her father dark haired and potbellied while his daughter was full of life and light. She had long light blonde hair that trailed down her back like a cape. "Remember when I was that young and carefree?" I reminisced.

He gave me an odd look, lounging on the red plaid blanket. In a pair of loose jeans and a beige dress shirt. His outfit just screaming middle aged casual. "It wasn't that long ago." He reminded curtly, as if I'd only been six nearly yesterday.

I smiled ruefully and gave a giggle, "Papa that was at least six years ago. Sometimes it amazes me how time can seem to fly by."

He looked at the father daughter playing on the lawn in front of them, "To fast…thank kami you haven't grown up completely yet." He responded stubbornly.

I cocked a brow at him, "Papa I humbly beg to differ."

He looked to me in surprise.

"I have grown up a great deal since my childish youth and that's not me anymore." I point to the little girl now leaping into the father's arms. He cherished her in his life that was easy enough to see from our view.)

_Makes me remember of how Mamo – chan was so happy with Chibi Usa around. A proud father to be and he didn't even know it yet._

(I made sure my thoughts were cut off so I wouldn't get sucked in a conversation with Mamoru through our link, while out with my papa. "Maybe by the time you hit your late twenties you and whomever you're with could provide your mother and me with grandkids." He pushed his black rimmed glasses up his nose, while I bit the inside of my mouth to protest the extra years he still tried to push in near outrage.

"Papa, what if I wanted to have kids when I turned say 18?" I proposed as a hypothetical question. Raising my eyebrows in quiet defiance.

He looked upset at me. "No. To young. You don't even know who you'll be at 18 let alone if the person your with, will be the person you want to be with.")

_Spoken like a man who is a complex logical thinker._

("Most people don't I will agree with you there, but, I feel like my calling is to teach young kids. Maybe a grade school teacher." I added with an encouraging smile. Granted this would be the dream job that I had been thinking of off and on for the past two years. I knew what I would become but it doesn't hurt to moon light as a part time grade school teacher, just to for a little while be someone else that's not packed with ruling the world…right?

"It's that childlike innocence that makes you and that Mamoru – san so wrong for one another." He advised, now sitting up straighter on the blanket trying to look more authoritarian. I bit my lip harder to avoid getting upset by it, the coppery taste of blood accosting my tongue as I fought at not showing my anger visibly. I was trying to avoid an argument with him, not let his cold views start one up.

"No what you need is a strong, capable man, once you've passed high school….and college. You can wait on kids for a while." He finished.

My smile was fading fast as I could feel him trying to dictate my life. Trying to talk to him I gather my voice together.

"Papa, I understand that you feel that I'm not ready for a lot of things, and a couple of years ago I'd have agreed, but, people change and time and different experiences have changed me." I looked to him, searching for any sign he might understand me.

"Usagi…you'll always be my little bunny. My little girl." he answered with a tired sigh. It dawned on me then and made my heart break just a little bit, "You're not ever going to see me as anything but a child are you?" I acknowledged bitterly.

He looked to her, perplexed. "Usagi…"

I stopped him.

"I'm not a child any more. I haven't been for a while. I will always be your daughter, but, you need to accept that I'm growing up. Just like she will one day, too." I pointed to the man and his daughter. Papa turned his head, "I should go." I remark, rising to my feet. This ended on a bad note, "Oh and papa…" I glanced down to him, my face impassive.

Forcing him to look up at me, "Mamo – chan and I will never end. We are…" I looked about to think of perfect word to describe us, "Eternal." Then strode away, leaving him staring perplexed, if regretful at my back.

I had made it only several meters down the path, when the shouts of nearby people alerted me to a daimon in the vicinity. I looked about frantic to find the source of the screams. Seeing only barren park benches and endless rows of trees and bushes. Dashing off the path and over a hill I found the monster going after a couple. "Pure heart of pure love!" it shouted, as always a mutated creature of purple skin and burning red eyes.

It looked like a twisted version of garden equipment. With pruning blades for hands, wearing the most gaudy leather outfit I had ever seen. With a flaming mow hawk down her cue ball shaped head that defied gravity and good taste. I wanted so badly to run and fight the monster but my papa was out here and he needed to get to safety pronto.

Retracing my steps I found my father gathering up the picnic. He looked thoughtful if perhaps slightly depressed, as he was folding up the blanket.

"Papa!" I screamed, sprinting up the flat lawn back up to him.

His face lifted, expression brightening as I approached.

"Usagi-chan?" His smile soon fell. Seeing how stricken and out of breath I was.

"You need to get out of here." I rushed him, tossing the blanket half folded into the empty basket. Handing him the wicker picnic basket and turning him around and pushing him ahead of myself. Forcing him into a fast walking pace up the pathway.

"Usagi...what is going on?!" He shouted back in frustration.

"Uhm..." I started as a crowds of screaming people rounded the bend behind us. Quickly surrounded us and pulling my father out of my grasp.

"I'll catch up to you Papa!" I shouted, allowing the mob of panic stricken strangers to swallow me up.

"Usagi!" I heard him scream in fright, but he would be safe in the escaping horde. I needed to get back and defeat that Daimon before it got any more pure hearts.

By the time I rounded the bend far ahead down the path. The couple was cornered by an old oak tree as the daimon smiled evilly.)

_Mamo – chan! Daimon, park, NOW!_

(_I'm a block away! _He had wanted to be close by in case things with papa didn't go so well he could take me back to his place. Strangely enough Luna had been a no show, but I guessed she might just be staying under cover in case I needed her. She was good at laying low and not hindering me, during battles or whatever else I was dealing with. Like a little black phantom I could always count on if things got desperate.

Right now, I had to stall for him to get here. "Tsukino, Usagi!" My back went rigid as I heard my father bellow my name in such a formal way. It was a sure sign I was in big trouble. He had fought through the crowds and raced after me. All his fatherly instinct screaming that he couldn't allow his baby girl to get caught up in the mayhem.)

Finding her jogging in the very direction of this trouble had him raging. He quickly caught sight of the Daimon and the pale victim under attack. His whole being freezing in place, eyes going wide as saucer's.

"Usagi, get behind me right now. We gotta get out of here quietly." he commanded, slowly beckoning her over.

(Grimacing, I looked back. To find the pure heart crystal being pulled out of the man pinned against the oak tree. His partner looking near collapse just out of reach, bleeding from an ugly gash along her side. Leaning against a nearby tree, sweating and delirious. I couldn't let it happen, the man was near death and the woman was about to follow him. I had to do something to stop this...but I couldn't transform.

Which truly hadn't stopped me before when my powers had eluded me.

Darting away I heard my papa's shouts to stay out of it, but I couldn't. It was my duty and I couldn't abandon it.

"Leave that couple alone!" I shouted. Hands clenched I saw the daimon turn towards me, "Nuisance!" it yelled abandoning its prey, before aiming to slam me into a tree. Its metal pincher's gleaming in the afternoon sun. Deadly red eyes intent on gutting me where I stood as it thundered like a bull down the grass. It was the sting of a steel tipped rose that stopped it, "Nani?" it questioned, "To attempt harm on such a pretty maiden you must be punished!"

It threw a half dozen steel shards at Tux as he jumped from his position on a nearby branch. I hit the deck, as the shrapnel exploded into the tree behind me. Tux landed smoothly in front of the monster, ergo in front of me. "Protect the couple it was after them!" I whisper from behind, gathering my feet again. He whispers back, "I will NOT abandon you."

His voice was fierce with determination to protect me, and I saluted him for that but in this case, I didn't need saving. "Help them!" I stated louder. However unfortunate papa heard me to, "No! don't you dare abandon my daughter's safety!" He shouted. I was his baby girl, which trumped strangers in his view. However it did NOT help! I shot a hard look to my papa still standing on the path, only to find the daimon's next lethal target was him.

"Get out of the way!" Mamoru saw the daimon coming for him, "Nani?" he spoke, fear in his voice. I felt so guilty now. He was only being a brave and courageous father, wanting to protect his only daughter from harm, but I wasn't the weak one here. He was...

"The pure hearted love of protecting ones daughter." The daimon roared. That was strange, "Since when do daimon's switch targets?" I mused out loud. It was the clear new target that had my next words charged, "If you don't save him I will!" a threat Tux knew I'd follow through on if he didn't. Abandoning me, he beat the daimon to the punch and saved my papa from the metal missiles of death.

Spinning his cane at a blurring pace, he deflected the metal shards into the nearby trees, embedding them there, taking chunks of bark off. A fine dust of wood and debris now clouded the area. The trees groaned as if in actual pain, shuttering at the assault.

Smiling, I heard the sounds of the two new senshi as they beat the daimon down with their powers. Turning from admiring my Tux, I found Uranus and Neptune in combat with the Daimon.

It was left horribly weakened and near death, laying prone on the grass.

"No talisman either." Uranus stated, crouching before the dying man in the trees.

Finding that the daimon had somehow in its short time succeeded in pulling the pure heart crystal out, Uranus put it back into the man. The daimon slunk away when everyone's attention was on the crystal. Then the Senshi made their escape having found out what they wanted. It left Tux and I to scour the underbrush for any sign of the egg it normally came from. Coming up empty handed and frustrated.

Diamond had sent me on a mission to find one and now Tux was on board with it as well. After a few minutes it seemed things were back to normal, papa was still shaky from the encounter but otherwise he was okay.

Tux bid her goodbye, feeling his stay was over. He would power down and return to her side in a few moments. Usagi gave him a quick kiss in the concealment of the trees, before returning to her father's side on the pathway.

"Your mother and I would like for you to come home." He stated softly.

"But I will not be home until things have cooled down and you can see reason concerning Mamo – chan." I looked to him with hope in my eyes. He looked like he was battling with himself.

"Usagi…I…" it was with great shock that a loud grumbling sound took my complete attention. I shot my eyes up in time to see the daimon stagger out of the bushes nearby. The daimon was still alive, beaten, nearly broken but alive, "Kami!" I stated in shock only to find it aiming itself at me, thundering across the lawn. Before I could react, Papa stepped in front of me only to be batted away ruthlessly against a tree. "Papa!" I screamed.)

She feared for him more so than anything. He managed to get himself back up a little more shaken, only to see her standing her ground before him. Sweet blue eyes hardened, fearless, posed as a protective shield with her arms out stretched at her sides. Ready to fight for his life if necessary. It stunned him on a new level he hadn't yet known was there. She wasn't a child anymore, the look in her eyes spoke of a fire not to be tamed or broken.

It still didn't mean he felt she was ready to date yet. Before he could yell out for her he saw a familiar man in jeans and a black t-shirt, tackling her away from the daimon. Using his own body as a human shield, as a senshi in an orange fuku dashed onto the scene, her golden love me chain snapping in her hand, wiping around the monster's neck in a strangle hold.

Flipping herself over it, her long blonde hair streamed behind her like a wild-river. She yanked hard and thanks to the previous attacks, destroyed it. Kenji turned to find the man he recognized as Mamoru holding his Usagi close, in a very loving and protective manner. His body angled above her like a shield to protect her. Had any harm come he would have taken the absolute brunt of the hit. It angered and softened him all at once.

This man clearly cared for her far more than what he wanted to see before and everything about it drove him up the wall with both approval and hatred. He found the man noble now. He risked his life to save hers while others he knew would cower and run from the monster like scared little kids. However he also detested that it was no longer his place to protect her, this man was doing that now.

Then like a smack to the face it hit him. He, her father, the man who had been protecting her since birth, could no longer take on that role to protect her. It stung. Or was it that she no longer needed his protection? He didn't like the idea either way. He then saw the way the orange senshi was looking at them, "You two make a cutie couple." Usagi and Mamoru smiled in thanks, "I can already see the red strings of destiny cloaking the both of you in its eternal powers of love and happiness." The couple yet again smiled at the compliment.

"Plus I can just imagine the cutie kiddies you'll have one day." With that the orange senshi was off while a blush settled over both of her friends faces.

Unbeknownst to Kenji. Venus, Usagi and Mamoru spotted him recovering and used the moment to add to it. Venus loved to be all knowing in the match making department. So it gave her a chance to pretend and dote on them as a couple, even if it was just for show.

"Well, take care. I've got to go lead the medic's down here to tend to the wounded." Venus gave then a smart wave before dashing off.

They could all here the ambulance's siren howling in the distance, paying the mortally wounded woman now in the arms of her lover nearby, a pained look. Hoping Venus and the paramedics arrived swiftly.

"Usako you okay, I saw that thing coming after you." Mamoru stated, cupping her face in his hands. Confirming with his eyes that she was whole and unharmed. Part of him wanted to check her bodily but knew her father would definitely find it a negative.

He had been in route when the attacks happened. The Daimon wasn't acting normal, switching targets and disappearing as it did. He had thought it was defeated. He was cursing his over confidence now, at taking off to change. It had just retreated for a moment. Then to see Kenji try and defend his beloved, while as sweet and noble as it was for a father to do so, he knew wasn't his job anymore. As far as Mamoru was concerned, it was a noble but futile gesture when it came to a daimon.

Even when he had protected her little brother during En and Al's stay here he still managed to tap into his prince self even just a little and protect him from harm. Something within him even without his memories back then made him want to protect her family as if they were his own. He ignored the thought back then but once he had his memories in place he figured it out. Even if for only short period of time before the cardian took over that is.

However, Usagi's father could seriously have gotten hurt. At the same time, and he kept these thoughts to himself, as selfish as it sounded he'd rather it be him that be harmed, than his beloved Usagi. So in truth he was in a catch 22 motion. Grateful for the attempt to protect his family but in need for the man to know that he was in her life now and would protect her with his life when needed at all times.

"Usagi-chan...are unhurt?" Kenji groaned from behind her.

"I'm fine. Papa?" She questioned, glancing away from Mamoru. Watching sympathetic as her father slowly stood up. He felt like hell, she could see it in how sluggishly he moved and the painful grimace on his face.

Getting thrown into a tree had severely bit him in the ass, but it was worth it to protect his only little girl. He'd give his life in a heartbeat to protect either child or his wife. As was a prerogative instilled into him at the moment of conception and for his wife at the moment he knew she was the one for him.

"Great. Usagi I think you should come home. I'm sure Rei – san has a lot of choirs to do that don't involve you hanging around bothering the poor girl." he commented gruffly, not accepting his daughter's previous answer. To used to being in charge and in control, he wanted his daughter home and that was that. He felt her little tantrum of running away was over. It stung Usagi, who kept her peace.

She knew deep down he was hurting mentally and physically so she let it slide. Mamoru did not approve. Angered that her father could not give leeway with him was one thing something he would have to deal with for some time to come. But to take out his bruised fatherly ego upon his daughter because she was maturing into a woman that he couldn't handle seeing and just wanted some semblance of control back wasn't boding well.

Not to mention assuming she was in the way of others as if she were a nuisance angered Mamoru greatly. If anything Kenji would have him at his tipping point. He briefly wondered how Ikuko was expecting grandkids if her husband kept acting the way he did. She seemed happy and determined while Kenji seemed stubborn and willfully against it. Then again Kenji was against them even dating, he wondered how the man would react if ever caught a metaphorical glimpse of his private life with her. Probably a heart attack.

"Usako's been helping Rei – chan out around the temple so why always so quick to judge negatively?" He defended.

Granted Usagi hadn't been at the temple. Rei was still avoiding her, but the Miko was on her list, so to speak. She would catch up to her before tomorrow to make sure she was as oddly off as two other friends, inhabited by Chaos. Walking that's knifes edge between normal and on Makoto's case psycho vigilante.

Seeing the smarting daggers coming for Mamoru, Usagi intervened, "Papa, you get home to take care of your wounds, I need to finish helping Rei – chan at the temple. I'll see you soon." her tone and demeanor to strong for him to deny.

She ended it there leaving her father to question yet again if his actions and words were accurate or if his daughter really had grown up on him. She allowed Mamoru to guide her away down the path, as she lost herself once more to tortured thoughts.

"Where did it go?" he asked himself. He watched the couple walk away, the support Mamoru showed her, making sure she wasn't alone in a physical or emotional sense. He was feeling for the first time that his daughter really was growing up. Missing the times when she was a small child that ran to him for comfort. Now she ran to another and as much as a part of him felt happy another raged that he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. The joys of being a father.


	13. revelation & Di's transformation

**Prascymoon:** I can't make promises on Chibi Usa but I can say that this ch/ep is extra LONG for a reason this week.

**damonika2009:** Mamo and Kenji are overly protective in such different aspects I find it funny. But I love a jealous Mamo I want to showcase that while he trusts Usagi with everything he can't stand nor does he trust Diamond around her. Far away fine but not within her vicinity. Okay maybe funny isn't the word…

**kera69love:** Kenji will get a wake up call…at some point. We're just not readily for him to accept Mamo just yet.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** will do.

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **he'll come to terms with it…just not right now.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: thanks for the constructive critism, though I will note that I hope that this ch/ep will give more insight to Haruka and Michiru. Ikuko will be making an appearance more so its just hard when I'm trying to end certain story lines to still keep the main ones open so just give that time. as for the favorites and follows…I never really saw them as low numbers I just saw it as viewers that enjoyed the fic that I began writing with 'Shaydoe'. Something fun that we created for us to share with the viewers. By the way Amber and Owen are coming back I just want to give them a lull and end this particular bit in some form while making people wonder 'what's gonna happen?'

**NeoPrincessRini:** Kenji is having a really difficult time with it all. He misses the years she was a child growing up.

**Setsuna-Chan22**: thank you. For a moment I was seriously thinking of it, even 'Shaydoe' was to but if anything I thought at the end her father would be more dead set against her seeing Mamo instead of accepting her role as a senshi. It just wasn't the right timing. Maybe later on I will.

Only 8 reviews this time around? Well hopefully this extended ch/ep will change that!

Oh btw I had a great reviewer send me this picture she drew, I've never had someone do this before so take a look at her interpretation of Dark Moon!

.

As always read and review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of Messiah' chi/ep.13

(It had been over a week perhaps two since things had all changed. Since I found out my powers had turned dark, that the white moon had forsaken me. I was still it's senshi but my crystal did not focus on the light now, it could not call on the powers of light. The power that belonged to only me, this foreign power never seemed right.

To me it just felt jagged within my body, almost itchy against my soul. It didn't flow smoothly inside me when I transformed. Instead it filled me with an angst that went against who I was as a person and what I stood for as a senshi. I had to realize that it just wanted to live again and had settled for my body since it was the easiest to take over at the time.

I had finally bitten the bullet and went to the shrine to see Rei. Finding out my young miko friend was quite involved in her new relationship with Yuuchiro. It explained her absence and I was happy for her.

Makoto wasn't showing up for school anymore, to busy with other things she kept telling me, while Ami had moved on to Juuban High. We talked on the phone from time to time but it wasn't as often as I'd like.

I'd been using my dark powers it to destroy daimon's along with Minako when our other three friends finally found out the truth about me as we had gotten wrapped up in a battle just in front of the Queen's Square mall.

That had not gone over well. Rei was furious I kept it from her which was funny to me since I did try to talk with her about it, Minako was understanding, as she was dealing with her own soul being tainted by Chaos. Ami was alarmed yet intrigued. When everyone realized Makoto had known and not told them they had not been happy. Wondering why the senshi of thunder had kept such a secret from them.

Rei had turned her hurt and fury upon her which resulted in a huge fight with me at the center. It was like being in the center of an emotional nuclear meltdown and I was ground zero. Everyone was screaming and bickering in a circle around me, even poor mild mannered Ami was getting in a few choice digs. That only lasted until the Daimon attacked us yet again.

Then they were forced to confront that they weren't senshi anymore, when they couldn't transform. It had been a huge shock to them all. Alarmed gasps were heard all around. It left Mina and I to explain everything that had happened. While avoiding the monster and vanquishing it, mind.)

_Worst callisthenic of my life!_

(Ami had fallen into a deep contemplation over it. Makoto had gotten very angry and punched her fist through a phone booth, while Rei merely shrugged, kinda non-committal over the whole thing. Hiding her hurt and rage deep down in an act of disinterest. Though I could see the tears in her eyes that she kept contained.

Strangely enough it was like the tables had turned for me. The three girl's powers or no, would show up for battle regardless. Helping in their own ways, but mostly just being a cheering squad for Minako and me.

I did have a bit of fun throwing it in Rei's face a bit, about having to babysit her during battles. I knew she deserved it for all the times she snapped or made a negative comment about my early battle days.

I did get the cold shoulder and silent treatment for several days though. We worked it out, we always do. She admitted that my ribbing was valid but she was really upset about not being Mars anymore. It was like she had lost her purpose. I figured my other friends felt the same way. But in the end I took away their communicator's. I didn't want them involved when they were only human. I couldn't deal with them getting hurt or killed, the stakes were to high. I had to get chaos out of their bodies quick.

Mina was a whole other story, she was faking being unaffected by it all. Putting one this air of being overly happy and bubbly that we could all see through. But she was dealing in the only way she knew how. She wasn't going to give Chaos an in to take over her body. So she was exaggerating all her most positive characteristic's as if hoping if she was so over the top, she could make her body uninhabitable for the negative power. I don't know if it was going to work, I had my own plans of getting my friends back to normal.

Which left me spending a lot of time with Diamond, to which Mamoru was handling as well as he could. Otherwise I was with Luna, to which Mamoru had no issue with at all with. We were looking for any kind of loop hole to get my own power's of healing back. This power didn't belong to me, I had to send it back to Nemesis or cast it out. To heal my crystal, get my scepter back and fix my friends. I was on a new mission.

I had been living with Mamoru for weeks now. We had fallen into a comfortable medium between love making and just being with each other. The inferno of our sex life now tempered by being with each other nearly twenty-four hours a day. It was nice, well more than nice...it was perfect. A sort of taste of what being married to him will be like in the future.

(I laid back on the bed with Mamo – chan, curled up beside me, his head laying on my lap. Our hands inner twinned, with Mamoru's secured over mine. My lower half was trapped but very comfortable, my mind swimming in a lazy fog of security and well-being. We had been moving slowly this morning, lumping in bed. We were lost to our own thoughts, just enjoying being close to one another.

We had been spending hours lately just talking. It was the most words I had ever heard out of him. I didn't mind at all, ever since his drunken episode. He was trying harder to connect with me, to make our bond even stronger. It was peaceful, and the most content I have felt since this whole crisis had happened. I had a thin white tank top on with some white boy shorts that I had slept in the night before, while he opted for just some dark stretch pants, offering me a wonderful view of his sculpted shoulder's and chest.

"We need to get up...I have school in an hour." I remarked caressing his head with my right hand, briefly looking at the digital clock on the night stand. His thick hair weaving through my fingers, in silky waves while his right hand played with some strands of my own. It made my body shiver at his light touch. Our other two hands intertwined upon the sheets, his thumb idling caressing my knuckles. It was a sweet, tranquil moment I never wanted to leave.

But the morning sun invading through the slates of his bedroom window shade was a ticking clock taking this time away from me.

"I know, but I relish in these moments..." he sighed, sounding at peace. But we both knew that wasn't to last. We knew that if we didn't get up soon. I'd be late for school and the administration would think I'm falling back into old habits. Life at school was getting tough, but I kept those worries to myself. Mamoru had enough to deal with right now. I had to tread a fine line, my reputation was in the gutter again thanks to those rumors of cheating.

I was preparing for retesting on top of everything else. I had so many different things taking up my time. I had every hour of the day and night scheduled. I felt like a match burning from both ends, I had to keep everything in balance or I would burn out.

I pushed myself up forcing him to reluctantly adjust himself on my lap. Yet stubbornly, he did not leave my lap. Giving him a mock grimace of disapproval. He gives in with a heavy sigh, getting up and moving to the closet. Rummaging through his suits and starts to get dressed while I roll over, and sit up. Intent on doing the same, I take my shirt off. Feeling his eyes on my revealing form.

Turning around I see his love shining through his the deep pools of his eyes. Taking note of how braless I was, admiring the peaks of my breasts from the side. Having been with him intimately for months now I felt confident enough to walk around topless around him. Standing up I swiftly made my way to our shared dresser, I bent over a bit, to get to the bottom drawer. I felt him come up behind me, so I slowly bent back up but not too slowly. I didn't want to be obvious.

He came up semi hard behind me already, "Are you trying to make us both even more late than we already could be?" he growled in my ear. His hands molding themselves to my hips as he began to subtly grind himself into my bum. "No, are you?" I giggled softly, swatting his hands away as I moved sassily out of his grip. I went to go get dressed, trying to make the tingly feelings leave my body from his touch.

We hadn't made love in couple of days. I was just to busy or to tired to engage. Mamoru had been patient and understanding, but I felt I was ignoring him. A layer of guilt sat heavy in my belly, as he turned away refocusing himself back at the contents of his closet. I wondered if he felt neglected from it.

Once we were ready, we headed down to the parking garage beneath his apartment complex. Got into his cherry red sports car and sped off towards my school when he got a call. The familiar twittering of his cell phone, broke the comfortable lull between us. Grabbing his phone, that was resting between us. In it's holder, set in the central console. I put it on speaker so he could talk and drive without risk of an accident.

"Chiba – san?" A gruff, baritone echoed into the cab. I assumed it was his professor. "Hai?" Mamo - chan replied, nodding absently towards the dash. "Could you come in early today, I have the midterms to go over and I need my TA for some assistance. The class is going to be a bit bigger since Mr. Tanaka is feeling to unwell to teach today. So unfortunately, I'm getting his students." the man near grumbled.)

It was hard enough to try and teach to 30 students, now it would be near 60 in one class room, only hoped having Mamoru's presence there would be enough to quell the students. He knew Mamoru had a commanding presence since day one. Something about him just spoke to the man that he would be the one to be needed to help out more. Not to mention once the man's girlfriend came back into his life everything seemed to go back up for him.

("Hai. Let me just drop off my girlfriend first then I'll be there. Were already on route so it won't take me to long." Mamo - chan answered. I looked about, figuring I was close enough to the school already. The drive as we talked taking already easily seven minutes. "Can you come within 20 minutes?" the man asked over the phone. I could see Mamo - chan trying to calculate timing with the traffic and adding my drop off with it.

"Mamo - chan its fine, I can get off here. School's only six blocks down there." I pointed vaguely down the block of rose brick privacy fence. He looks over back and forth a few times, between me and his phone. Before reluctantly conceding my point, "Let me know when you're on school grounds. I don't want you to have to worry about tardiness." He advised, in a stern somewhat parental tone. As he pulled the car to the curb, parking lightly just in front of a bus shelter. I was thankful Mamo - chan had muted the line so we could talk more freely.

Leaning over I gave him a quick kiss, snatching my satchel from the back seat. Before darting out of the car and across the street. Luckily there weren't too many commuters waiting at the stop, so getting to the cross-walk was relatively easy as pie. I began to dash the rest of the six blocks along the opposite side of the street, as he pulled away back into traffic. I was sprinting past a small green space, when I ran upon Haruka talking with Minako. Each was dressed in their school uniforms but neither were anywhere close to their schools.

I was a bit confused, coming to an abrupt halt a few meter's before them. So I asked, "Don't you both have school to get to?" as I noticed they were both walking towards me.

Minako's school was still a good ten minutes in the opposite direction and Haruka's school was...somewhere else. It was a little confusing, unless there was a meeting with the faculty…or they were simply skipping first period. "Little hell cat!" Haruka greeted her, with a roguish grin. That instantly made me blush. Minako almost looked a little jealous at the pet name, "Why do you call her that?" she asked curiously. Haruka smiled knowingly, as I blushed even more, ducking my head with a nervous smile of my own.

"A private joke." I tell her, trying to kill the personal inquisition to come.

Minako really looked intrigued now, "Well now I'm all curious, tell me!" she begged Haruka now. Once more smiling impishly she leaned down to Minako's ear right when I shouted, "Don't you dare!" but Minako's eyes lit up and a blush graced her cheeks, "Haruka - san!" she then looked to me in surprise, "Gotta go!" She made a hasty retreat, now she looking like she had juicy information to give.

"What did you tell her?" I nearly whined, "Just that from the way that prince of yours looks at you that your private life must be passionate." Haruka chuckled, enjoying putting me on the spot. I sighed, "Hai, it is. But..." she looked to me with raised brows.

"I don't tell the girls a lot about that since they would find a lot of my thoughts and things are very hentai. I don't feel like being judged. And even if they didn't judge me they'd really have nothing to say on the matter since I'm the only one in the group that has had or is having intimate relations." I spoke truthfully with a shrug. "That I know of..." I added on, giving Minako's retreating figure a meaningful look.

"You've got school this morning right?" Haruka asked mildly. As if subtly reminding me.

My mind clicked, "Crap if I don't go top speed now I'll be late." I made to dash off when Haruka catches my arm, "No worries I'll give you a ride." She indicates her blue sports bike sitting by the curb. "Hai." I had no time or want to argue with her. Getting on I, pushed the helmet she offered over my head. I held on tight, as without out a care I was straddling the back of the bike with my school skirt on.

The wind as we rode the short distance making it flap up, and showing off my lace slip underneath, slapping against my legs like a flag in a storm. I could have cared less about the distasteful looks I generated from the adults waiting on the curb for the bus, focused only on the need to get to school on time.

"So why isn't your prince giving you a ride?" Haruka asked, I could practically see that mischievous grin of hers.

Even though her face was hidden beneath her helmet's glass shield I was beginning to understand Haruka Tenoh on a more intimate level. She enjoyed starting trouble, I could just imagine her as a young girl playing pranks on her friends. Just to get a laugh or see what kind of shit she could cause for her own amusement. Much like my own little brother. She wasn't malicious about it she just got such great enjoyment toying with others.

"He got called in by his professor to come in early but otherwise. He was going to take me all the way, that's how I got as far as I did." I replied honestly. There was no games between us, even though she loved to flirt. The helmets we both wore muffling our words a bit making us both speak louder to be heard well. "Sounds like he's a responsible guy." She responded back. I nod against her back as we came up to my school.

The last few students milling about the sidewalk out front, before classes began, "Good I have a near five minute cushion. I won't have to run to class." I remark getting off.

Before letting Haruka go I ask, "Maybe we could hang out after school. I could use an ear on certain things." I noticed how she smiled just so, polite but not trusting...at least not yet.

"Sure thing. Little hell cat." taking the helmet back, I gave her my sweetest most endearing smile. She chuckled, catching onto my little cute act instantly before she took off on her bike. Seeing Naru leaning against a tree inside the school yard. I joined her, soon we were going to class together, "Who was that?" She asked. "He's cutie." she continued looking in Haruka's retreating direction.

I arched an incredulous brow, "I'll only ever have true eyes for Umino but it doesn't hurt to look." Naru finished with a humorous smile. I smiled back and shook my head ruefully.

"As long as you also know you're looking at a woman." I added a moment later for effect. Naru blushed in shock, "Nani?!" She blurted out in astonishment.

I smiled knowingly, "Haruka - san is a woman, she and her girlfriend go to that giant school out in the reclamation area. I wanna say 'Mugen'." I searched for the right name in my memory.

While she continues to nod in astonishment before catching, "Wait girlfriend?" her shy demeanor of such things comes out, in how badly she was blushing. "Hai, and there a very graceful couple too." I admired them for their ability to remain at the top of their abilities and be a good couple. It reminded me a bit of Mamo - chan and myself though a lot of people didn't see it.

"Wow so they have that type of relationship." Naru mussed, her expression pensive. While many young people our age felt same sex relationship might be exciting, because of how taboo they are, most of the older population was totally against it. I personally felt sorry that they had to keep their relationship so secret to avoid ridicule. People should be able to love each other openly and without prejudice.

I nodded mutely at Naru, "We should get to class." I grab her hand as we both race off just in time. As the first bell rings over the front yard, a deafening gong calling us into the off white institute.

Finally in our seats we let out a huff of breath each as Ms. H strolls in, wine red dress suit in order. Looking ready to take on the world, at least the world of Junior high. Moving with an air of authority clear in her clipped stride. "Morning class!" she beams, a happy and fully satisfied with her life. Once again she takes a look in my direction part of her still expecting to find a vacate seat for her round of morning tardy calls.)

_One of the few times I've seen this must mean she has a new boyfriend now._

(I keep my thoughts from Mamo - chan knowing he's probably in his class right now aiding the teacher. "Alright students we begin our third semester for the quarter..." she began to go off into her student speech when I briefly wondered still what Haruka was doing outside of school at this time of day. Mugen was on the far side of the city out in the bay, than near Juuban so why was she so far from it?

I decided I would get my answers after school. Thankfully my meeting with Diamond at the temple wouldn't be till around 5 p.m., enough time to meet with Hanuka. Talk for a good half an hour before running to the temple or talking her into giving me a ride. I had to smile as I had been making these timing plans. That I myself used to have a hard time keeping up with.)

Haruka herself was in a mindset all her own. No thoughts of outside forces could impede upon her focus right now. Having ditched out on her first class of the day she ended up running into Minako whose insanely bright spirit made her wonder if the girl was high on something. She rather preferred hanging around the little hell cat, Usagi instead. Her energy more infectious rather than over powering.

Plus she not only understood her flirty jokes but was able to joke back about it. Minako had completely understood as well but she to nervous or overwhelmed by them to respond back. So it kind of killed the effect. She enjoyed her time with Usagi, almost as much as she did with her Michiru. But she preferred her Michiru's more logical thinking nature to the idealistic nature Usagi presented.

She relished in the idea that Usagi could be completely correct in her way of thinking the way she felt Sailor Moon was, but she also had little knowledge of the extent this supposed dark senshi had.

She seemed to be fighting for good but her powers were that of a defining darkness. It didn't bode well for either her or Michiru but knowing that the moon senshi wanted peace and to win without sacrifice was idealistic at best. Of course a strong part of her wanted to save the world without the need to let an innocent suffer and die but if that's what it took then so be it. Kill one, save a thousand, or in this case since there were three talismans, kill three and the world itself could be saved from the forces of evil.

It was a sacrifice she'd be willing to make. It would hurt and she and Michiru would bear the brunt of the guilt for the rest of their lives but to her that was a small sacrifice if billions of people worldwide got to live another few decades in peace, or at least get to live out their lives the way they wanted to. Give the human race a fighting chance for survival.

She wanted to give them that and she knew Moon did as well. Their methods of working though were completely off. If there was a way to save the world without sacrifice she and Michiru's would jump on it in a flash. But there wasn't. Three talisman carriers had to die to save the world from destruction. She grit her teeth at the knowledge, wishing that she could join Moon and her ideals but she was wrong. She and Michiru had been at this much longer, having fought these daimon longer than the senshi had.

They followed the daimon from where they came from, to Tokyo. As they tried to take root in a new place and get away from the senshi. But it did not work, they couldn't hide or escape from them. Under the guise of student's, Haruka and Michiru had infiltrated the Mugen Academy and now had Tomoe's research lab under surveillance.

However they were also where they wanted to be. Having setup a nice condo to call home in a neighboring tower to the Academy. She was pretty sure it these Diamon had something to do with the 'Mugen School' but wasn't 100% positive on.

The teachers acted strange but not as strange as the top students at that school. The students there always seemed intensely focused in the studies, nearly more so then the teachers had taught them. To be fair to them though, if you were to graduate within 'Mugen' it was a high honor. It meant that you were the best of the best. It was much easier to get a job or a career in the real world. Mugen graduates were highly sought after. However it didn't explain the negative presence she or Michiru felt in the school sometimes.

Nor the presence of something sinister in there. Bad thing was she could never delve to deeply within or else cast suspicion onto herself. So she resigned for now to remaining invisible to the school faculty when needed. Michiru was mainly in the spot light due to her violin concerts she performed. It was classed at Mugen, as within the art department whereas her place for being a race car driver wasn't highly sought after. A different world she knew but didn't care on. Racing was something she lived for...other than Michiru.

Dirt biking to, they were fun hobbies for her to enjoy. Plus having her own fan club to support her, with Michiru's and Usagi at the top of the list was a nice addition. She kept driving as she thought more on the mission she had with her beloved. The Shuta Expressway was packed with commuter's and transit buses. Making the drive far more amusing as she weaved through the morning traffic.

The smell of the exhaust and crisp fall air invigorating her senses. Michiru was one of the very few people out in the world that made her feel loved and cherished. She held no feelings of negativity from her parents, no feelings what so ever actually. Granted they died when she was very young, having been raised by nannies and tutors her parents had put in place before their un timely deaths. She was pretty much raised by her father's multi-billion dollar corporation.

She was seen as a pay check to them and nothing more. Treated more like a responsibility then a person, the staff put in their hours doing their respective jobs and nothing else. She pretty much grew up under the radar, she figured out over time that it was a waste of energy to try and talk to them. To try and befriend any of them. She had been left to her own wiles growing up, with no one really paying any paternal attention. Growing up wild and uncaring for anyone but herself. Until she met Michiru...

She had lost her parents as well. But was lucky enough to be handed over to her Uncle and Aunt, who also inherited her father's company. At least until she turned eighteen. She had led a quiet life, in a perfect glass house in which she could do no wrong. Until she met Haruka and began to feel her first hint of real attraction. Feelings she was confused over, desires that were not allowed in the social elite she was born into.

At first she had kept it all to herself, but secrets didn't remain secrets for long especially not in that high class world. Her aunt was embarrassed that her niece was in love with another woman while her Uncle pretended he knew nothing and decided to bury himself in work. The tarnish to the 'Kaioh' name if it ever went public that she was gay was to horrible for either of them to deal with.

It wasn't idealistic at all, far from it. They pretended that her feelings did not exist, believing it was just a fad she was exploring. They wouldn't accept Michiru as she was and she would never give up on her. Michiru finally had a flaw, her glass house had been shattered and now she was on her own here in Tokyo. Banished so to speak, which she didn't mind at all. She felt free, to save the world and love Haruka without scrutiny.

Haruka smiled fondly, at how fearless her girl had been when her family had abandoned her. Stating that all she needed was her, that she was her family. That her life had seemed perfect at least at a glance, but it was far from it. With Haruka, now her life was perfect.

While she had no one to embarrass, because she was already the black mark on the 'Tenoh' name. She was the 'wild untamed heiress' who lived for racing and any kind of thrills. Michiru was burdened by a family name she truly cared about, and parental figures who were constantly guilting her about who she was. Having to constantly fight against them, which only made her tougher in the end.

Her aunt was gone, unable to deal with the stress Michiru caused. All that her uncle would say was that she was traveling. He'd been using that excuse for years now. She wondered when the friends would finally wise up about her whereabouts. Haruka knew she sometimes fantasized about bringing her to their home and showing her off….sometimes that is. Her Uncle, ignored the inquires. At one point over a year ago he'd called her up and told her if she didn't stop this fruitless quest he'd cut her off.

She laughed at his threat feeling it was ridiculous and had remarked 'I'm living a very financially secured life with the woman I love. I hold no cares for your financial threats. So go ahead cut me off. I could care less. Your financial gain would be nothing more than a financial burden to me. But thanks for the offer, dear uncle.'

Her Uncle had hung up the phone in rage. Knowing but not wanting to admit that Haruka's time as a race car driver and a motorist for bikes had gained her such fame that she was set for a nice long career path. Michiru had no use for her own family money, her Uncle could have it if he wished. But unless he could null the will, the company would be hers in less than a year.

But he wasn't a greedy or cruel man, just disappointed in how she turned out.

He had wanted her to get married to a good man of his choosing but that would never come to pass. He had no kids with his wife, Michiru had been their only version of a daughter from a very young age. It was killing him that she wasn't 'normal'.

Haruka smiled, a memory of not meeting her nanny's standard of 'normal' coming to mind. It was at a meeting a couple years back. They needed her signature as sole heir to continue a merger that the company was finalizing. The executives were trying to reconcile, with what to expect, even how to deal with the wild card that was 'Haruka Tenoh'. Not sure how she would act let alone anything else.

The young men standing there had been stunned when she came in with more suitable men's clothing on rather than feminine clothing. She actually looked more dapper and manly then they did, in a black and white pin stripe suit and tie. Complete with black leather dress shoes and briefcase.

When her family company's current president came in he knew exactly how this would all play out. He was an old wolf in the company and had been around since it's founding, had watched Haruka grow up even. Most the men had taken Haruka in stride accepting who she was and even starting to chat like she was one of the guys, but one young man, fresh from college was having issues with it.

He would get nervous, get tense over feeling he was inadequate to a woman who seemed to domineer the whole board room, with her wit and charm in a matter of minutes. Dressed as a man she shouldn't have been taken to seriously, finally he had to excuse himself. From that point on she had proven herself adequate before her family's keepers. To which they gave up trying to turn her into a proper lady. Finally accepting her begrudgingly as she was. Mostly they just stayed out of her way and did as they were told.

For that Haruka was grateful. If they wanted a proper lady she'd happily introduce them to Michiru but feared their snubbing their relationship so rudely in front of them both. No, her and Michiru were good together. Though she'd never admit to it but she enjoyed her little flirtations with Usagi. It was the young idealist views that sometimes made her want to change her perspective to see where Sailor Moon was coming from.

For a moment she pictured the lovable girl as Sailor Moon and found the resemblance striking before banishing the thoughts away. If she was Sailor Moon it would mean their friendship was at an end. She didn't want that. She enjoyed the young girls company, plus her flirtatious spars with the girl made Mamoru look a tad jealous. It made her laugh as Usagi knew that it was harmless as did Michiru.

No if anything what she needed to focus on, was her and Michiru's fight with Kaolinite. That woman was just bad news all around. Her disappearing act lately had her a bit worried. What if the woman was planning something large that the senshi would need Moon's ultimate power to fix? What if only they and Moon could kill the daimon? She had no problems with that if it weren't for the fact that Moon wanted to protect the innocents that could be talisman carriers.

So many opposing thoughts were haunting her when she finally arrived to the Mugen Tower. She breezed through the huge luxurious foyer. With the high glass ceiling and huge stone fountain. Past the faculty milling behind the front mahogany sign in desk, proceeded up the first escalator way past first bell. Upon entering her class she had no clue that half the students were looking at her oddly.

Sitting in her seat she became robotic, only having her thoughts focused on the tasks needed to defeat the rising evil. Once the classes were over she rushed off school grounds like the wind. Jumping on her bike and roaring away into the sharp afternoon light, having better things to do then hang around. There was no fun to be had with Michiru anyway, she was to busy practicing for her latest violin concert.

She walked up to the arcade to meet up with Usagi, a bounce in her step and a glint of anticipation in her eyes. She couldn't get the odd image of Usagi as Sailor Moon out of her head. The soft burst of air tossed her dusty blonde hair as she entered the neon glow and electronic mayhem of Crown. Her mind lost to strange ideas about the Odango-head, when said person flagged her down. She smiled in acknowledgement finding Usagi sitting in a red leather booth against the side windows in the dining area.

Sitting down in the booth across from her she noticed Usagi made sure they were seated further into the Arcade, than the rest of the booths.

"Trying to hide something little hell cat?" she asked with a grin on her face, "I don't want people to hear me." she defended. "It's just I need someone to talk to about things with Mamo - chan but you're the closest that - " Haruka cut her off.

"I got you." her words soothed Usagi worries. As she started to go on a tirade of intimate things, it all spilled out without taking another breath. Such a blunt and brutally honest, confession that made even Haruka blush at certain points. "Finished?" Haruka said mildly, a hint of a blush still staining her cheeks, "Hai." Usagi remarked, head falling down in nervous shame, "Feel better?" Haruka asked her with a low chuckle.

Usagi nodded day dreamy like, "Hai." she laughed,

"Honestly, Koneko you surprise me." Haruka smiled in that disarming ways of hers that could make anyone feel comfortable.

"Your only fifteen right?" She laughed, "It sounds like you have already loved a lifetimes worth with our dear Mamoru-kun."

Usagi laughed along with her, not knowing what else to do. Haruka was very astute at times.

_If you only knew..._

Haruka then began to offer her advice and understanding support for what she was going through with Mamoru. Haruka was in mid-sentence, when Usagi's eyes flew wide in startled surprise.

"Oi!" she jumped up, "I have to go see Diamond - san at the temple." hearing a strange man's name it made Haruka's eye brows raise up, "Since when do you double dip?" Usagi frowned, not understanding.

"Seeing two men at the same time." she clarified. Usagi's face returned in utter horror, her heart clenched at that thought, "NO! Not like that Diamond - san is a good guy. He's just on a lost path. He's helping me out with some problems." the near revolting look on her face had Haruka wanting to question the young girl even more. Almost as if she could see the girl had personal reasons as to why. She would not want her to fall under a false impression even as a gag.

"Let me join you." Haruka started to walk even though Usagi was trying to come up with a way to avoid it. She didn't want Haruka to come along only to find out exactly what he was helping her with. The only reason why Mamoru wasn't going to be there was due to late classes. It was why Rei - chan would be there. As a chaperone...

She was as protective of Usagi during her alone time with Diamond as Mamoru was.

"You don't have to do that!" she tried to avoid sounding desperate, not wanting the woman to be offended by her not wanting her to come along. She didn't want Haruka to find out things before she was ready to. Besides Usagi still had to figure out how she was going to tell the handsome blonde she knew of her secret identity.

Haruka raised a brow, inquiring wordlessly why this was such a big deal.

"You can walk me to the temple if you'd like but he's not open to strangers. He's a very private man." Usagi amended, hoping it would be enough for Haruka to back off. The woman knew the feeling of needing to be private, so she could understand that.

"Okay." she answered but still walked Usagi to Sendai Hill. The evening sun a brand of blinding fire upon the tower's of Azabu. They dull blue sky soon washed with the burning colors of a vivid dusk. The lamps were coming alive, when Haruka was walking her to the bone white temple steps. Having slung her arm around Usagi's shoulder since Mamoru wasn't there to be protective of his girl.

During the short walk up from the bus stop, several men would look over to find the two but because of Haruka's male looks in her uniform they paid no mind. Usagi herself paid no mind as she took it as a protective gesture to help her avoid dealing with the advances sometimes made on her. It was greeting Diamond at the bottom of the steps that had Usagi starting to get fried nerves all over again.

Haruka felt the tension in the young blondes form next to her and wondered what it was about this man that made the infectious bubbly blonde seem so nervous to be around him. She quickly took the mans measure, finding him wanting in her own eyes. Tall, yet wiry. With more muscle tone then mass. Wearing a white cotton button up shirt he left untucked over his jeans. With shoulder length silver blonde hair, that hung low over his cool blue eyes.

With a strong yet calculating face, that was regal and well formed. Like a hawk scrutinizing it's prey. He looked like a prince...but a cold one.

Feeling protective of her even more now she felt the need to see who this man was and if he had any intentions negatively that would make Usagi want to run from him.

"And you must be Diamond - san." Haruka spoke coolly to him, arm never shifting from around Usagi's shoulders.

"Hai." he replied as coldly. He seemed to be figuring things out though and without warning he stood and stated boldly, "Usa I didn't know you had a way of attracting female's to."

The comment made Haruka smile, in that thin 'don't fuck with me' way, when dealing with a pompous poser who was all talk and no action. "She does, but I am only here to walk her to the temple. She can garner unwanted attention from males too. I know her prince charming would not approve." Her words were smooth, unknowingly striking something within him.

"No, I don't believe Mamoru would." he replied, not happy that he was getting a reminder of the man's placement in her life without him even being there. Whomever this blonde woman was from a distance it would look easily like she was a man. Something that had him confused for a moment as he wondered why Usagi was not bothered by being casually around a man that was not Mamoru. But this explained it.

"Arigato, Haruka - san. We should hang out together again. I would like it very much." Usagi remarked breaking the tension. Haruka nodded in agreement. Knowing she would be Usagi's go to person for such conversations till one of the girls closer to her age ended up in love bits of their own. Haruka felt for the girl but was glad she at least had her to confide in. Somehow it felt like it wasn't the first or last time either.

Then she spoke low next to Usagi's ear, "If he becomes a problem and you can't get ahold of Mamoru - san call me." her tone serious. She didn't know what is was about Diamond but she had an instant distrust of the man. It could have been the way he looked at Usagi, how his eyes took in her every feature when she wasn't looking or it could be his tone and off putting personality. Either way she didn't like him. Unknowingly she was on familiar grounds with the dark haired man.

On that note, she decided to stick around the area. Calling Michiru up on her communicator she noted to her where she would be at for a little while, wanting to protect the young girl. She couldn't figure out why she felt the need to protect her. When Mamoru got there she knew she could leave but till then she would linger in the area. She wouldn't bother or snoop but hang around and if Usagi needed her she'd be close by.

She was unknowingly mimicking her protectiveness of the blonde from a millennia ago when the young princess looked up to her as an older sister.

While she made sure to stay within a mile radius of the girl, Usagi was dealing with issues of her own. Diamond had been trying to teach her how to master her dark powered attacks when she really came there to try to be rid of them. She wanted her body back, for her crystal to return to normal. These powers were not hers to keep, she didn't even want them.

Rei had been there for the transformation, casting Diamond glares of distrust. Wanting to help anyway she could, her connection to the sacred fire had been weakened. It was killing her how her own special talents were out of reach with Chaos living inside of her. What's worse is she was starting to have black outs. Her body was starting to feel weak and fragile as if that dark power was eating her alive. But as quickly as she thought such things, they drifted away into apathy.

Ami and Makoto had stated the same thing to her a couple days prior. Not wanting to alarm Usagi they kept the new development to themselves. They knew she was trying to figure out a way to heal them and herself. But it might just be for not. She should be focusing on vanquishing the enemy not wasting her time on lost causes.

Lost in her morbid thoughts, Rei who was still dressed in her private school uniform of grey jacket and black skirt, was completely oblivious to Diamond's look of clear love and adoration, with a tinge of lust aimed at Usagi as she transformed. Not having let himself give it away in front of Mamoru but feeling the miko not really paying attention he let it go. "Good or evil...she is still and will always be eternally stunning." he murmured. Rei ignored him as she was more interested in how Moon's new attacks would work.

It would be nice if they finally managed to get an edge over their new enemies. So what if they were tainted by darkness. She didn't feel any different, it was unsettling but not painful. She felt at this point she and girls could wait. She knew those troubling thoughts should be a signal. Her ancestor's were crying out to free herself from this dark power, that it was slowly consuming her. The chaos fragment preventing their screams from being heard as anything more than a dull whisper. The miko would pay no heed to whispers.

Usagi finished her transformation with a spinning flourish. Moving straight into an attacking kata, charging a ball of darkness in her left hand. Her movement crisp and focused, she sent an energy ball at a wooden target.

It clipped the wooden disc hanging from a hemp rope high up in a large oak tree. Sending it twirling in a lopsided spin away from the branch. Luna and the girls had built a training yard deep inside the ancient grove of trees behind the shrine. Several wooden targets were hung amid the tree line. That they used for target practice. The grass in the glade scared from long hours of hand to hand and strategy practice with their attacks.

"You have good aim and channeling abilities from using your other powers but for this. It is connected to other emotions, like anger or hate. You'll need to use those to center the attack so that it can be more effective." Diamond observed. Rei shot him a dirty look, those emotions were not normal for Usagi.

"Can't I just find a way to rid myself of this?" Moon almost whined, she didn't want to be a dark senshi. Not now not ever.

"I want my scepter back, I want my old power's back..." She growled staring at her hands in contempt.

Diamond sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. She was like a broken record, he couldn't understand why she just couldn't accept this new post.

"You might have weapons, power far beyond your old Senshi form. But healing is a power of the light." Diamond offered with a shrug. Knowing how it would be received before he caught the dissatisfaction in her face.

(I wished I could just be good again. I don't want this darkness within me or within my senshi. I looked to Rei's eyes and didn't see that bright spirit within her. Chaos had her now. I had to save her, Ami, and Makoto. I had to prevent Minako or Mamoru from falling but to do that I needed to cleanse myself. But how? How do I do that when I...I thought on it a moment longer.

Diamond sighed impatiently. "Power is power...I don't know why you have to feel it's bad just because it doesn't come from the light side." His tone sounded hurt, as if she was shunning a gift from him.)

Rei crossed her arms glowing at him in distain, as Moon glanced down at her lavender gloves shamefully. Needing to organize her thoughts, to make Diamond understand that this power was a poor fit for her. They had been arguing for the last week about it. He felt she could be far more formidable as a Dark Senshi. She had no idea the power she could wield and should be grateful at the chance to explore this side of the Moon's Energy, while she just wanted it gone.

("What if I were to do something to the extreme in reverse of what this Dark Senshi power would want?" I offered.

Diamond looked to me in disbelief, as if I had just grown two heads.

"Would that cleanse me?" I asked him, hopefully.

"I don't know." Diamond scrubbed his face tiredly. "You are the Senshi of Nemesis now. The embodiment of the Dark Side of the Moon itself. It would have to be expelled through a great powerful source." he told me, with a resigned monotone to his voice.

I was beginning to think I should ask my moon mother for guidance on this one. "How does one cleanse...re-polarize...whatever you wanna call it - the silver crystal back to one of light again?" I muttered out loud.

"However you do it. You'll still need a conduit for the Senshi power within you." He shrugged, I shot my eyes to him in surprise.

"The power needs a place to go, needs a host that can handle the energy stored there. It's now an active force, a living spirit that cannot survive without a body. Without it, it will be expelled into the cosmos, lost without a purpose. The loss of it's host could drive it insane, then it would truly become something evil." Diamond explained without hesitation. Refusing to sugar coat any of the brutal consequences I was dealing with.

I didn't like that.

"BUT...It's a Senshi power from a thousand years ago that was for a short period of time. Inside of the most powerful host, I've ever met in my life, a future ruler of the planet...only another person whom has had that type of power within them, could handle it." Diamonds eyes were fierce some, carrying the full weight of what casting this power aside could do. To me, to it and to the universe itself.

I nodded slowly in understanding, "An ancient Senshi Power that is now awake and needs a purpose. If I cast it out of my body and not give it a new host. It would do more harm in the future." I nodded wondering if I'd ever be able to get it out without creating another fight later on in our lives.

"I'll have Luna consult the central control to see about any possible way of exorcism." if I could do that maybe...

"If you could cast it that would be good but you'd still need a conduit that could handle the energy output. Without the right magic's to work it would only piss it off." Diamond interjected. I knew he was trying to help but he didn't view evil the same as I did. Perhaps one day I would see a more clear understanding of his own view points on it. Deciding on another option I de - transformed.

"Rei - chan do you think we could use the sacred fire to see about an alternative solution?" I asked. Rei cast her eyes down, the sacred fire no longer spoke to her. All her Miko power's had faded when Chaos took over her body. It was embarrassing and hurt her deeply to confront the fact that her old life was gone.

Her avoidance of me lately was now getting troublesome. I stared at her meaningfully, watching several emotions pass over her face. Finally Rei turned her head and spoke softly, "I don't see why you have such a need to get rid of this power when it has been helpful to us." her remark had me frozen. That was chaos talking, not Rei.

I sighed, "Rei - chan I know you're in need of cleansing same as Ami - chan and Makoto - chan." Rei frowned bitterly, "No, I'm not."

"Rei- chan when have you ever known yourself to say no to a fire reading when it pertains to anything senshi related?" I pointed out bluntly.

She opened her mouth but would not answer. "Chaos has made you and all the others so apathetic." I tell her.)

Rei knew her words to be true but the chaos refused to let her care or see it as a problem, only as a way to keep it inside. "Bull, you're just afraid of what you could be able to do with that power. You could be way more formidable than we were as a team. You might be able to defeat this new enemy all by yourself. You're just being a scared little brat!" she snapped. Her voice bordering on childish and snobbish.

"Rei - chan we cannot fight with the evil. I couldn't even summon my powers up for the longest time. You can't even turn into Sailor Mars?" Usagi asked her, remaining calm even though she could feel her anger boiling. Rei could be so stubborn and bull headed it drove her nuts.

"I know that! But I could have dark power's now just like you, they could be far superior to what I had before. If I could figure out how to tap into them, then perhaps we could use them to destroy this new enemy in no time." She folded her arms, refusing to give it up.

I rolled my eyes.

"That's not a bad idea." Diamond finally pipped up.

"Nani!" I nearly screamed in his face.

"Settle down...Usa." He raised his hands in a calming gesture.

"No...not going to happen. This power does not belong to me. It was a mistake. I will not let Chaos having anymore control over my friends!" I was near tears now, I could feel how hot my cheeks were. The moisture shimmering on my eyes.

"Look...It's power. Power you can use to fight for what you want." Diamond kept on, as I stood in stunned silence.

"Just because it isn't from the light side doesn't make it bad." He growled. "If you give a person a gun. And they go and kill a bunch of people..." He was staring at me, his eyes holding mine so forcefully. With such belief in his words that I found myself holding my breath. "Do you blame the gun?"

I cast my eyes down, my thoughts spinning.)

"Or do you blame the person wielding the power. Just because it's dark doesn't make it evil. What makes it evil is how that power is used via that person." He finished, swallowing his growing irritation at her.

"I could use the dark side of Mar's powers then, I can't tap into the light side. But perhaps I can find another link..." Rei muttered to herself, desperate to find her purpose again.

Diamond didn't hear her, lost in his own bitterness. Having Usagi shun and deny the power's coming from his own home planet was like having her cast him aside all over again.

"Rei I don't think it works that way. Chaos isn't like a Senshi Power. I'm channeling the planet power of Nemesis." She explained, sympathetic to the frustration she saw in her.

"Right?" She turned to Diamond to confirm her hypothesis.

Diamond merely nodded, casting Rei a sad grimace. The girl was not dealing well with the loss of her powers.

(Rei looked to me before a partial bit of a fearfulness ran through her dark eyes. Fear that I was right that since chaos was within her she wouldn't be able to transform, "Bull!" yelling out she ran from the trees. Holding back her tears, she ran up the stone steps to the veranda on the main building and thundered down the wooden deck towards her room. Phobos and Demos watched their mistress with somber yellow eyes, perched on the Torrii. Their small black shapes cast in silhouette as the sun set behind them into the city tower's.

Slamming her divider open, she flew into her room. Reappearing a few minutes later with her Henshin wand. Face still held tight, unwilling to give into her hurt and fear.

Phobos cawed in mourning, while Demo's fluffed his feather's in agitation. Their mistress was going through a very hard time, unable to grieve for her lost Senshi power's and pure heart crystal of light.

Rampaging out in front of them both, her face set with a stubborn determination to prove them wrong. The fading rays of the sun became a slowly dying backdrop to the inevitable disappointment to come.

"Mars Star Power!" she yelled out, with all her might. Stabbing her red want over her head, as if attacking the universe itself. Her words falling flat as nothing happening. Her hand with the wand slowly came down as Rei looked to it in disbelief. Her shoulder's hunching forward in defeat, blinking rapidly to keep her raging emotions at bay.

Her wand not even feeling her own anymore. A lifeless thing, like some inanimate object. Like she was for a moment trapped in a portion of her body that said 'no'. "When the chaos took over, your senshi spirit left you. Taking not only your pure heart for protection but the ability to transform to." I told her softly, fearing how she was dealing with losing it all. This reaching was a bad sign, she wanted any kind of power light or dark it didn't matter she just wanted to feel whole again with power.

"Mar's Dark Star Power!" She raged, shaking her wand furiously.

"Not possible!" She screamed, truly upset that she couldn't transform now.

"Chaos took that from you and we have to find a way to get rid of it. Before it not only consumes us but prevents us from being able to protect our planet from Kaolinite and whomever she works for with those daimon." Usagi took a cautious step towards her. As Rei was trembling, as if she was made of glass and any sudden movement on her part would shatter the miko completely. With a scream of rage, Rei ran crying threw the trees.

Phobos and Demos watched from their perch, silent spectator's to her agony as she ran to her room not understanding and not wanting to believe her decision had been fool hearty. That she royally screwed up and was paying the price.

(I wanted to run after her, to hold her, comfort her, but Rei would not take that kindly. She hated to show weakness. So much like a lioness who needed to lick her wounds alone. I understood and gave her, her peace. I would check in with her later tonight after she settled down. My heart was aching for my friends. They didn't deserve this kind of struggle.

"I need to save her and the others. If you get anything new information wise let me know." I walked away from Diamond. Leaving him in quiet contemplation back in the darkening glade. My tone had been all business in the end. I needed his help, not his issues right now.

Heading to where Luna would be, at home. I needed her to get in touch with central so I could have a more defining answer. This back and forth was not helping and Diamond seemed more interested in training me to work with my new powers than on how to help me get rid of them.

Night had settled over Minato by the time I reached my old house. I ended up just staring at the house I had called home for so long. Lurking at the Iron Gate, my gut twisting with growing trepidation. A troubled feeling towards the house, I would have never thought possible a year ago. The windows glowed warmly, once inviting and secure to me. Now they filled me with worry and angst over having to deal with my father inside.

It had been weeks since I had been home. Longer than I had initially planned, communicating only with my mother over the phone. Stepping into the softly lit front yard was harder than I had thought. It was like an invisible barrier had been placed around the house. Repelling me, pushing at my body like an invisible force.

In the end I climbed up the tree beside my room like a coward. I couldn't face him again. I just didn't have the energy to deal with his issues either. I felt no appetite as I slipped into my darkened room. To find Luna laying asleep on my bed, "Good your here." she perked her head up, her ears twitching for subtle noises as always. "Yes, well I have been wondering when you'd come home." she stated with a knowing air.

I rolled my eyes, "This is a visit only. Papa could be home in a good 15 minutes, or less. I wanted some answers from you." I tell her, "By all means ask away." she remarked, licking a front paw that seemed to suddenly look dirty to her.

"Is there anything in the ancient books that can dispel chaos from a person? Or re-channel ones Senshi power's to another? Even to switch the polarity of a crystal?" That had Luna stumped. Her mouth dropped a little, I sat down heavily beside her. Filling her in on all the new developments. She listened patiently, nodding and frowning.

"I'd have to check some resources...?" She asked tiredly.

I nodded, "I want it out of me and out of the girls. I need to reclaim my scepter and it seems that this Senshi force hasn't any healing powers. If I can cleanse them it'll be gone from here and we'll be able to focus solely on the daimon from Kaolinite." I reasoned, she merely nodded, "I'll consult central about possible exorcism magic's used during that time. See if I can't find anything." She scratched a claw thoughtfully on the top of her head. I nod then hear my dad's car pulling up, "Gotta bounce." I jumped off the bed.

Going to the window, I wait till he's inside before using my old moon route back down the tree, to get out and clear myself of the house. When he was ready to come to terms we could talk but until then, I needed to avoid arguments. At least about Mamo - chan for the moment. I had more important things to focus on. Like getting this dark Senshi power out of my body and Chaos out of the girls. I had to, we couldn't go on like this. It wasn't who we were.

Finding myself in front of a long grey stone privacy fence. The white washed brick building that was Juuban high school looming just beyond. I passed through the gate walking somberly over the dry grass and sat on one of the benches. It was my communicator that went off pulling me out of my thoughts. "Luna?" I asked, finding my guardian sitting primly on a stool. The flickering glow of a computer screen behind her. It looked like her and Artemis still had a communication room hidden somewhere in the city.

"There might be a chance that there is something in the Lunarian libraries." She reported, a smile pulling on her dark furred lips. Her sharp teeth peeking out she was so excited.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Where's that at?" I asked in mild dread.

"On the moon." She replied crisply.

I slowly closed my eyes, "Luna I can't simply try and find a book in a rumbled library from a thousand years ago…can I?"

"You can if you remembered your studies from the past. Remember you were studying the history of your people during the silver millennium….when you weren't fooling around with Endymion that is." The gruff reply could be heard anywhere. I was shocked. "You expect me to rifle through two lifetimes full of memories and pick out the one that will lead me to this book?" I asked skeptically.

"No, I suppose that is a lot to try and recall…" Luna amended bitterly. I glanced around, needing a break from Luna.

I noticed the bright glow of spot lights, glaring from the far side of the yard. Narrowing my focus I saw at dirt track and a young woman with wild pink hair running. Such a spirited fast runner and suddenly I felt like that was all I wanted to do. Run. Escape and feel free. To try and clear my mind of worry and dread, and just focus on something else for a change.

That was when I suddenly felt a sliver of hopelessness, "I wish my moon mother were here to help me." I heard the waver in my voice and clamped my mouth shut.

Luna caught onto my slightly defeated tone, "Oh Usagi – chan…" her face looked sullen in the little communicator's screen.

"Listen if you pray hard enough to the moon perhaps she'll come and visit you." She encouraged.

"Perhaps…thanks Luna." I ended the link as I shut the communicator off, by flipping the top down. I got up, deciding to try and run this anxiety off of me. Not caring that I was still in my school uniform. I got to the starting line of the track, kicking my tennis shoes against the metal stocks. I glanced around one more time, working on my courage to run.

Knowing with my luck lately, I would most likely have a klutz attack and end up face first in the dirt. I saw that the other girl was already making a second round. She was an exotic looking young woman with the most wonderfully tanned skin. Her body toned and slim, wearing white track shorts and a matching tank top. She was the perfect image of an athlete. With warm blue eyes that held a fierce commitment to succeed.

It was that kind of drive I had been lacking lately. To many other distractions pulling at me, tearing me a part in to many directions. I needed to reclaim my focus on what was truly important.

Taking a deep breath, I crouched and positioned myself then I lunged off the stocks. With the girl already 30 meters ahead of me I began running. Just letting myself go as I dashed faster than I ever really had before. The need to get rid of this suffocating feeling of darkness, its possible reign over me lay heavy in my very soul. I ran harder and suddenly found myself next to her as she ran.

Both of us looked to one another when she pulled ahead. I didn't care just pushed my body harder. I needed to run free even if only for a little while. The roar of my pulse in my ears, my heart slamming against my chest. Urging me to push past my exhaustion to a state of pure determination. Towards a pin point focus upon the track and my opponent who lay just ahead.

I managed to catch up to her and realized I'd run a full lap with her. She noticed that I was actually able keep up with her. Apparently my dashes to school in the morning were useful after all. Finally we made it to the finish line and I had to admit I felt a little better. The cool air stung my hot skin, sweat beading over my body, as I slowed to a brisk walk. The air prickly at a layer of gooseflesh, as I cooled down. My cotton uniform now clinging to my frame awkwardly. But I didn't care about the mild discomfort, grinning with pride.

I braced my hands on my hips and sucked in deep breaths calming my heart and mind. Maybe I just needed to exhaust the anxiety out of me. "You're fast." She remarks. The near pink short blonde high schooler complimented. Her voice strong yet sweet. Coming out in gasps, as she too was cooling down in a short walk. Taking in deep cleansing breaths.

I nod, "Arigato. I used to do dashes to school a lot. I just had this need to run today. Out run the anxiety in my life." I admit. She smiles in understanding, "You're not in high school yet?" She asks intrigued.

I shake my head, "No not yet. Though I am studying for an early graduation. Today I found myself here and seeing you run gave me the need to run." I smiled warmly as we walked to a nearby bench. Set to the side of the track. "I love to run. It's a passion in life." She tells me.

"But there was once a woman who ran as fast as the wind. Tenoh, Haruka. I was never able to beat her." Her eyes had fallen pensive, remembering her rival fondly.

I smile, "Hai, she's a good friend of mine." She looked to me in surprise, "She's faster than every person I've come across. The one I have yet to beat." I smile, "I never got your name." I tell her, "Gray, Elsa." She introduces.

"Tsukino, Usagi." I tell her, "You're a good runner. When you get accepted to High School, I hope you join the team." Elza held out her hand, I took it with a bright smile.

"I don't know how that'll work out. I'm looking for an early graduation so I can move in with my boyfriend. He's in school to become a doctor and I know the best schools he'll be able to get into will be around the world. I want to share in that with him. If anything I might get into a high school overseas..." I comment out loud. Never having thought that far ahead, not sure on how the school year would even end for me.

"Train with me." I look to her in astonishment. "I've been looking for someone to help me advance. I can see with your speed you can be a good person to help me stay fast. While I can help you make it to a track team anywhere." I smiled in astonishment never seeing myself as a runner, "Really?" I blurt out with a giggle.

She nods, with a certainty in her eyes. "I should go now, but I'll look you up so we can start some training. Possibly closer to the season." She professes boldly.

I nod mutely at her words of encouragement.

However as soon as we stand up to part ways I seen Kaolinite. Lurking at the top of the bleacher's. "Ah here we go." I try to shove Elsa out of the way when she attempts to dash off, catching only air in frustration.

"Fast girl I see." Kaolinite muses. Calling her daimon forth, I slip away to behind the equipment shed nearby and transform. The feeling of the energy around me makes me nauseous now. It is so haunting and melancholy, like being bathed in frigid water. I want to be free of it. Done with it, I dashed in front of Elsa in defend her. Only to see my friends running towards me from the Schools courtyard. Not a one of them transformed.

"Please no…" I whisper with a bleak finality.

Something inside of them called them here. Something they couldn't ignore. The chaos shard is not strong enough for that. But the distraction was all Kaolinite needed as she blasted me. The blast hit me full force in the chest, sending me flying head over heels down the track. I could feel the negative energy reflecting off of me. The rage filling me with a need to kill her. Pushing the fury into a tempered, rational place. I wanted Kaolinite dead but it wouldn't be because of the use of darkness.

Getting up slowly, feeling a bit stunned. I saw the next flash of dark energy coming to me. I purposely left myself open to the blast preferring to just let the blast take me. To allow the attack to slam into me full force. It was stubborn and not that rational. But I refused to use my dark Senshi power from now on. I would rather sacrifice myself to save an innocent rather than to let a dark power dictate what I wanted to do.

This was MY mind, my body, not Nemesis's puppet. "Go back to Nemesis...I am not your chosen servant!" I snarled in anger. I could feel it rebelling against my need to void using it. It tried to make me use its power to protect myself. I refused.)

_Gomen Mamo – chan…_

(I knew this would hurt beyond anything. The blast would not kill me but severely wound me. Standing my ground, with the ball of darkness thundering down upon me. I barely heard his alarmed _'Usako?'_ when I felt another presence touch me.

Warm...soothing like a summer breeze. It surrounded me, enshrouded me like a comforting blanket. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Kaolinite's attack was barreling down the track, then I saw my moon mother appear in a translucent form in front of me. A timeless spirit who only communicated with me at my more dire of confrontations between good and evil.

Dressed in her sleeveless gown of pure white satin. Her delicate bow fluttering behind her, extremely long silver tails snapping. As she regarded me with sad, knowing blue eyes.

"My daughter..." she breathed, her pouting lips pressed thin. She was searching my face sadly. "I fear you have gone astray?"

"Mother..." I breathed, falling to my knees. I saw that I was dressed as a Dark Senshi, I felt suddenly over whelming shame in her presence.

"I've failed you, I ruined the silver crystal...I've lost myself." I began to babble, tears of aguish flowing down my face.

She knelt before me, guiding my face upward to confront her.

"Serenity...I…there is much you need to know." She confessed with a ghost of a smile.

I blinked suddenly feeling like she was about to drop a bomb on me.

Taking a deep breath she reached for my hands.

"Long ago, before you were even born. Our White Moon kingdom had a Sister Moon. The Dark Moon Kingdom, the mirror essence of our Great Empire. Ruled by my younger sister, we were charged to watch over this solar system, to guide the earth towards it's place within the Silver Millennium." Queen Serenity sighed deeply, unable to look her daughter in the eye.

She looked so much like her now in her new transformation, with her own silver hair shining through. It was like looking at her younger self, when she had been so arrogant and stubborn in regards to her little sister.

"We never really got along well, Nehelania and I. " Serenity began, "Two totally different personalities. We disagreed on everything, even the most mundane. I held the power to the Silver Crystal and the responsibility to rule the Silver Millennium. I felt shackled to the throne, while she was allowed her freedom. To be whom she wanted, to be with whomever she wanted. While I had to be forever vigilant of myself."

The admittance shocked Usagi, "That I did not tarnish our kingdom with poor choices, or ill favor by befriending the unworthy. I hated her, envy and jealously reigned in my heart." Serenity took a deep breath, bearing a long held burden on her heart. Her thumb rubbing in worry upon her daughter's knuckles. "We fell in love with the same man...a man from earth." She moaned, in hearts pain.

"She was always trying to best me, to win his affections. I never truly knew if he felt as deeply for her as he did for me. But one night at a royal ball, she seduced him back to her own kingdom. I lost my mind with the betrayal, banished him back to his planet and placed a ban on travel there. That none of the Silver Millennium could set foot on that planet. It was now considered bad luck and taboo to travel to earth.")

_Well that sure explains a-lot..._

("Then I used the crystal to send my sister and all who belonged to her kingdom, away to rot at the edge of our solar system on her own moon." Queen Serenity finished her tale, her voice nearly a whisper.

"That explains everything now." I squeezed my mother's hands tight. "The planet must have absorbed her spirit...or her final thoughts before Metallia destroyed everything. The Senshi Power of Nemesis is so sad and somber. It's angry and feels betrayed by some long ago forgotten wrong." I realized.

I bit my lower lip, seeing how broken my first mother looked.

"That earth man tore our fragile bond apart, truly it didn't take much we barely had any kind of friendship anyway. But I tried to make amends, upon your birth. She was less then friendly during our last encounter." Serenity sighed, leaving much unsaid over the sister's malevolent visit to meet her only daughter. The spoils of her love affair with the man from earth.

"Was there a Senshi of White or Black moon back then?" I asked tentatively, wondering if I wanted to know.

"No, the power hadn't awoken yet." She responded.

"This power feels so wrong, mother." I moaned, "Was I meant to have it?"

"You are the product of the light, from my kingdom. It should feel wrong, it is the polar opposite of your bloodline." Serenity confirmed, settling her emotions and standing back up.

"I know you want to fight for good. But for you to do that you'll need to expel the Senshi spirit from your body, the negative energy from the crystal." Her face was stone, only her eyes gave away any of her fear.

"It will hurt." She warned.

"Hai. Do it!" I agreed, my voice sounding loud and eager. Wanting it out of me. She touched my face and suddenly I had the flow of words that would guide me through the ancient spell needed to banish it away. It was when I saw Diamond running like mad onto the scene, also called to this meeting by some timeless force. The last heir to the Dark Moon that was when I knew how this would end. I smiled and began a chant in Lunarian. The language I hadn't spoken since I was in my past life…since I was nearly 15 back then.

Bowing my head in supplication, I held my broach close to by breast.

Murmuring the ancient words upon the wind, calling down the primal forces of our universe itself. My voice echoing in the fabric of power that surrounded me. I felt my broach heat up against my palm, burning my flesh as if it had become a small sun. Searing through the skin and bone, gritting my teeth I kept chanting. Pushing the blinding pain aside as the force I was calling upon began to surge into my very soul.

I felt the dark power forced to release it's hold, trying to rip my fragile human body apart. Like a frightened child clinging to its mother. It wailed and pleaded to me not to cast it out. But I blocked out it's calls, focusing on my need to be free of this alien energy. I chanted breathlessly, panting and forcing the growing pain away. Feeling more cleansed with each word whispering past my lips. Though my soul felt as if it was on fire, thrown into a molten core of unyielding pain.

My body was shivering as if bathed in ice, forced to endure this feeling of dying. But I felt better than ever before, as the vibrant warmth of rebirth awoke once more within me. The dark power slipping from my grasp, severed from my heart and soul. Cast back upon the universal wind, it screamed at me in hatred. Flowing away in tendrils of darkness from my body and broach.

It was the final words that expelled the power, its energies, its everything from my body. The violence of it's departure irrupting from my body, dispersed Kaolinites attack. Before it collided bodily into Diamond a few meter's away. He took everything in, catching him in mid run. Slamming him into a frozen stand still, eyes wide and breath knocked free. Diamond merely grunted as the dark force struck, absorbing it into his soul. Falling to his knees as the power seeded itself, finally content to find a welcoming home.

The girls looked on stunned. As I fell to the ground, with my senshi uniform back to its original good state. My hair once more it's glorious golden hue.

I felt the silver crystal rejoicing within me. I smiled against the dirt, never feeling as spent as I did right then. But my respite wasn't to last.

"Now, get the Heart Crystal while Moon is down!" She screamed to her Snatcher.

It was Elza's scream that had me struggling back to my feet. Groaning in mortification to find the Daimon resembled a sneaker of all things. A ghastly toned woman with a running shoe growing out of her torso.

"For Kami's sake, Woman! Can you not come up with something even remotely scary for a Youma? These Diamon's are embarrassing to kill." I shouted back at her. Taunting her with my sarcastic tone.

"Screw the target...get the smart ass!" She shouted at her monster in rage.

The living mutant sneaker turned around in mid sprint and focused on me.

"Sailor Moon!" I heard Rei, Ami and Makoto shout.

Glancing over my shoulder I found Diamond struggling back to consciousness. And a golden glow surrounding Mina who was in mid-transformation.

As I raised my hand over my head, all the familiar gentle warmth of my power's overcame me. In a bright flash of white light my moon scepter appeared in my hand. I felt the pink hilts comforting weight, the sparkle of the jewels along the golden crescent moon that held the ruby red orb. The flash of the small crown that formed the very peek of the scepter.

"Moon Princess Halation!" I screamed to the heavens so very thankful to have my true power's back within me.)

_I am back in business!_

(The Daimon screamed in pain as my attack hit, but my powers though reclaimed were far weaker then when I laid claim to darkness. It only weakened it. But it was enough for when Uranus and Neptune that arrived to finish it off. They left a bit disgruntled when there was no Pure Heart Crystal to stare at. I sometimes wondered what they actually saw when staring at those things.

Or if they did it just to look cool, I mean if these pure hearts were supposed to turn into a talisman. They would have morphed long before those two decided to have a staring contest at it. All I could ever see was a warm light illuminating from deep within. They were mysterious to me, along with being rather odd at times.

Now my current mission was to save my friends. Taking my broach I asked the silver crystal to cleanse my friends so that they could have their pure hearts and senshi souls returned to them. I stood strong before my four Guardian's. "Ready." I asked, a smile of anticipation spreading on my face. All four girls lined up before me, their faces stern. Ready to undergo whatever trails it took to become their true selves again.

"Moon Healing Activation!" I waved my wand low, in a half circle as I called down my cleansing powers. All four girls screamed in near agonizing pain, their bodies bathed in white light. As the chaos shards were pulled from their bodies. The obsidian shard disintegrating like dust, blowing away into nothingness upon the wind. Once removed from the hosts, their pure hearts and senshi souls appeared in translucent form beside them.

Standing like timeless ghosts before their human reincarnations. Minako stood in wide eyes astonishment to see the ancient souls of her friends.

I stared in awe and tearful gratitude as the senshi guardian spirits began to merge once more with their bodies. Fading inside them, like a rippling mirror image upon water. It was beautiful and poetic how wordlessly the Senshi of the past were absorbed back into my friend's souls. The Senshi spirits looked to Moon with thanks once more, before disappearing within their human counterparts, no longer infected with chaos.

Kaolinite saw that she was once more being out numbered and disappeared. Neptune and Uranus I knew were to far away that even as senshi they wouldn't have recognized the girls. One by one the girls fell to the ground exhaustion and shock encompassing their bodies.

"I did it." I remarked and ran to them. It was Diamond's groan that alerted me to where the Senshi power of Nemesis now resided, but he looked the same.

He even looked to me the same, "Told you you'd need a conduit." He replied with that cocky half smile of his.

I smiled, "You were right."

I ran to the girls as they got up, groggily. Makoto, Rei and Ami barely got to their feet before my arms were wrapped tight around them. Mina joined in the group hug and soon we were laughing and crying together.

After several minutes the girls were back to normal again and recalling everything that had happened. It was seeing Tux's heroic form coming in that had me happier than anything. He was grinning like a fool, seeing me in my true Senshi uniform. Before he could move any closer I pulled the crystal out.)

Trusting her he nodded and let himself be cleansed having felt the energies through their link. He felt Chaos leave, forced out by the light of her power. Gritting his teeth not to cry out, as it felt like she was tearing something wild and unyielding from his soul.

He felt the tainted images of torturing his beloved leave, although he didn't feel his lust for her diminish much. If anything it was more fuelled by love rather than a need to just have her body for his own. He wanted her heart and soul just as importantly. As the agony lifted away, leaving him sweating and catching his breath. He smiled and enveloped her in his arms, "How did you do it?" he asked.

"Mother helped me." I looked up to the sky for an indication.

"Where did it go?" he asked. I looked over to Diamond who was standing lost in his own world, staring down at his hands.

"I don't - " I shushed him, "He's the senshi of Nemesis now. I think this is his true calling…" though I wasn't sure on that one it would be a new way to see how he's developed and grown.

"As long as he stays away from you I won't mind…as much." Her grumbled irritably. I ignored him just happy and grateful that my powers were back, that the silver crystal was back and that my senshi were back to normal again. "Now we can face this enemy with fresh and clear eyes." I smiled at my guardians. All now content, transformed into their Senshi forms. The girls nodded behind me as noticed Diamond now calling down his own powers.

Flashes of lavender starlight bathed his body, as he was consumed by the somber energy wave of Nemesis. As the light show faded away, he stood tall and strong in a dark lavender suit. Similar to the cut and shape of his suit of state back when he was a prince. With sharp black designs embroidered into the closed jacket. A long black cape was draped over his shoulder's, with a silk underlay the color of twilight.

There was a carnival mask of swirling smoke grey designs that reminded me of a phantom, covered his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. Attached to his regally handsome face like a tattoo. He was ignoring all of us, figuring out his new senshi powers. Calling balls of darkness into his palms, with a satisfied smile.

"This is going to be an interesting ride." I stated. Agreements were heard all around.


	14. a father's eyes opening & couch fun!

**adoore (Guest)**: I love writing the mamo and usa moments. As for a continuation…were thinking on it.

**damonika2009: **Diamond will be in as a senshi but since he won't have that connection thing with the other senshi he won't be at the battles often. Besides he's got to get a handle on his powers first and foremost.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** will do.

**Prascymoon:** Diamond wants to win her love naturally. He doesn't want to just take it or turn it like last time. so he'll try to win it. He still believes he's the better prince at the end of the day. As for Moon, her powers aren't weaker per say its just with her not wanting to use them to the fullest potential she wasn't giving in and becoming this supreme evil being with great dark powers. She is stronger than then but hasn't full ascended to her greatest powers yet. I hope that made sense…

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx:** not for long.

**FyraBerkaan:** You're not the only one. 'Shaydoe' did to. But I was like 'eh, I can't do that to him.'

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: diamond being a problem…possibly. yes on more loving moments but still there will be heat to go along with it. A domineering Mamo is a HOT Mamo!

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: Yes he will, but he maybe disappearing for a while so he can get a handle on he shift his body will be going through. It's not like wit the girls where he can transform he feels his powers all day every day. As for the philosophical point, it's the truth and people tend to forget that. I was just hoping to show viewers that yes evil comes in many forms but that it's the person that wields the weapon that should be feared, not the weapon.

**AimlesslyGera**: NO! No relation. Lol that'll be explained more but no relation for Usagi and Diamond. But yes the chaos effect is done with…

**trish1573:** OMG! Thank you! And I think for them it was forbidden due to its poor advancements as well as professional pride among other things.

**NeoPrincessRini:** thank you! Normalcy isn't over rated for them, they need it where they can get it. Diamond will be there for a while, I can state that much. But he is in a more opportune place, he will try to win her heart but that's it. He's not going to be forcing anything. He's learned his lesson and wants to honestly win it. Though we all know that won't happen.

**divaofthenight07 (Guest):** I have help from the great 'Shaydoe'!

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** Possibly…

**pandoraskiss (Guest):** Well here's more for you.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: soon my faithful viewer soon.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: Chibi Usa will be back, I can guarantee that I've just written her a little further into it. Besides she didn't arrive till Kaolinite's death…her first death. As for the Queen and King, they will make an appearance…just not in the way you'd expect.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** A pregnant Usagi will probably be the very, VERY end of things. Right now she's just trying to graduate.

**thunderkittty902 (Guest):** here's your next ch/ep!

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest):** here's more

Wow 19 reviews! Let's see how many this one brings! Let;s see any additional warnings…a smut is in here and also an emotional tear jerker…depending on the person viewing. So you were warned! LOL

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.14

It had been only a day since the last attack, Usagi's father insisted on her coming home. She conceded on the fact that perhaps he was ready to be okay with her and Mamoru. Mamoru wasn't to thrilled since it involved her leaving his place.

He had fallen into a very comfortable, content lifestyle with her being around so much. She had taken away the lonely silence that lived in his apartment and replaced it with the warmth of her presence and the sweet music of her voice. He had grown accustomed to having her around, brightening his days. But he knew her family still loved her very much and he knew how much that line of communication was needed for her.

He just couldn't wait till it would be time for her to spend her life with him as his wife, or his live in girlfriend at least. But he knew she wanted to make her relationship with her father work and wanted him to accept them both. He still thought she was a bit to idealistic about it but let it go hoping she was right. What the hell did he know about dealing with parent, anyways?

Helping her back to her parent's home that evening, the drive was uncomfortably quiet. He glanced over to her for the hundredth time. Taking in how stiffly she sat in the seat, staring almost mournfully out the car window. Absently watching the suburban landscape of Minato-ku scroll past. The light was fading away onto night, the horizon a dull slate grey that held no flare of brillant color. It was as though the day was merely exhausted, giving in almost eagerly into the darker tones of the falling night.

Usagi's reflection was somber, a dull resignation in her eyes. She may have spouted words of hope and faith that her father had finally come around several minutes prior. She had barely convinced him to let her go home without a fight. But right now those words felt hollow, now she was plagued by doubts and anxiety towards another argument to come.

Minutes later she stood before her white stone privacy fence, now merely staring at the front door. The door that once held warmth and welcome for her. Dressed in a pair of jean overalls with a white sweater underneath. Her lavender pea coat draped over an arm. While he stood supportively beside her. Patiently waiting for her to make the first step into her yard. Shuffling his sneaker's on the sidewalk. He adjusted his navy v-neck sweater over the hips of his black jeans and told himself he wasn't nervous.

Finally with a heavy sigh, she stood tall, shoulder's cast back bravely. Striding up her stone path towards the front door.

He deftly picked up her pink duffle bag from the ground and followed her up to the front door as he parents were both home, they could hear the television and their voices echoing out from the living room beside the humble entryway.

The sound of her mother's laughter, sent sharp stings of longing inside her. She sniffed softly, she truly was home sick. She loved living with Mamoru for all these weeks. She had consciously left several pieces of underwear and a couple outfits and pajama's in his drawers. Knowing coming home was not permanent. He understood the subtle reminder, of leaving her things behind, something he smirked happily at the thought of.

Then she opened the door and warm light from inside fell upon them. With one final sigh she stepped into the entry way with Mamoru directly behind.

Hearing the door Kenji quickly got his feet from his position on the plush brown couch. Moving into the archway to the main hall.

Mamoru had been setting her duffle down on the hall floor. When he straightened up he saw her father as he sent him a blank, expressionless face. Still struggling with him in his daughter's life and the fact that EVERYONE seemed to be on Mamoru's side and not his.

"Mamoru – san." He stated, albeit in a cold manner but it was better than 'get out'. "Mr. Tsukino – san." Mamoru bowed, merely in respect of being in the man's house. The two men stood their ground as Usagi felt oddly in the middle. _If he makes one wrong statement towards me I won't be held accountable for my tongue Usako._

Mamoru warned her mentally. _He won't, mama said so. _She hoped. However Kenji could only hold his tongue for so long, much like his daughter, he to had trouble keeping peace when it meant he couldn't say how he felt on the matter.

It was like bottling up feelings and for a Tsukino it usually wasn't a great thing. They had their boiling points to reach and Kenji was reaching his already. "I'm glad your home Usagi…while Rei – chan was nice to let you sleep over, you do belong here with your family." His ending words clearly directed at Mamoru, insinuating many unseemly things in his pointed stare as Mamoru found himself biting his lip.

_DON'T! Papa is just looking for a reaction!_

Mamoru held his tongue at her mental warning.

"Papa!" she admonished, "Rei – chan is like any of the other girls to me, their like sisters. Family to me." she iterated. Kenji merely nodded, "I understand she and the others are like family but, there not." Once again his eyes were looking at Mamoru. "Papa, Mamo – chan's like family to me to." She said it so low both men hardly heard her. It was the slight meaningful smile that graced Mamoru's lips that confirmed to Kenji on what his daughter had said.

Before anything more could be said Ikuko came out, "Oh good Mamoru – san you're here! Join us for dinner I insist!" she gave no room for argument heading towards the dining room as Kenji muttered something none to pretty under his breath, following after her. Usagi rolled her eyes, at her father. As Mamoru smiled knowingly down at her, taking her hand in his.

_This is going better then I hoped._

His sarcastic comment garnering a short bitter laugh from Usagi.

Mamoru entered the dining room spotting Shingo sitting at the table, ready for food. "Oh goodie, Mamoru – san's here. It's going to be dinner and a show!" He joked, his laughter cut short as Ikuko smacked the back of his head with her handy, dandy, spatula. Mamoru seriously wondered if she carried it everywhere with her, tucked away in some sub space pocket or something. It really seemed to be her weapon of choice.

"Joke mama, joke." Shingo muttered, rubbing his head ruefully. Casting a disgruntle frown.

When everyone sat down for dinner Mamoru noticed the daggers that Kenji would send his way every so often. But no one said anything. He noticed at one point Ikuko tried to nudge her husband but he was relentless._ Usako, I've never been so openly hated before. Your father will never relent when it comes to me. I've had people jealous over me, i.e. because I have you but, this is ridiculous._

_Please just a little while longer he can't glare at you the whole evening…_

Cringing she then noticed for herself how nasty her father's looks were directed squarely at Mamoru. Clasping his hand tighter under the table, wanting to give him support and perhaps anchor him to his seat so he couldn't leave.

_Well perhaps he can...Gomen Mamo-chan..._

After ten straight minutes of it Shingo broke the tension only to end up creating more, "So Mamoru – san…I remember back a while ago when you saved me from that arcade monster in the Virtual Reality thing that you were able to fight pretty well. You think maybe you could teach me sometime?" it was something that made Kenji snap. "I'm sure he has more important things to do rather than teach a kid about something he doesn't even do professionally." Shingo shied back into his seat, his father's tone intimidating him.

Before Mamoru could tell him that he would try and make time. Kenji muttered, "Probably learned those fighting moves in some street gang anyways."

Mamoru grit his teeth, now having lost his appetite placing his chop sticks down beside his plate, his jaw working to hold back defending himself. While Usagi's eye's flared wide in horror. Her father was as bad as before, she would not stand for it! Ikuko again tried reason with Kenji, to get him to knock it off but he wouldn't relent, "It does make me wonder though?" He looked over to Mamoru with a pensive questioning look, "Is that in your back-round? Is that how you were so quick to try and save Usagi yesterday?"

He had already told Ikuko about the monster attack, as she had rubbed muscle pain reliever on his back from where he had been impacted against the tree. "I would do anything to protect Usako, no matter the risk. She means everything to me. I've never met someone even a little bit like her. She's a treasure to me." Mamoru hoped it would be enough for the man, concerning his fighting back ground.

Well that and he was not up for going into any kind of detail, since it would mean he had to tell them about being tuxedo mask and his remembrance of fight training as a prince in his past life with his guards. "Yeah well it's NOT your job to protect my daughter. She's my daughter, my responsibility." Kenji stated with stern passion in his tone.

Mamoru got some of it now, Kenji felt like he was being replaced in his daughters life. That she no longer needed him. "Tell me Mr. Tsukino – san, why is it you feel so negatively towards me when you practically shoved Usako towards Di – san when he was here? He and I are about the same age yet you seem to have so much loathing for me. "

"Di was from polite society, he had good job and was going places." Kenji answered, staring him straight in the eye. As if daring him to counter his statement.

"With all due respect sir, I AM going places!" Mamoru blurted out, his voice sounding far more appalled then it needed to be. "I have just finished my freshman year at college and have applied for my first term in Pre-Med studies. Honestly my biggest trouble is figuring out a way of gaining your acceptance. At the very least to gain your tolerance." Mamoru admitted, his brow now furrowed.

Wondering why the hell he had instigated this pissing match when it came to Diamond while speaking to Usagi's father of all people. She loved him, chose him. He shouldn't feel so jealous and unsteady over a man who's whole life here on earth had been a total fabrication.

Kenji pursed his lips, the honest comment putting him in his place. As Mamoru narrowed his eyes a bit, "Or is it because you feel I'm taking over a portion of your daughter's life you once filled? Her protector." He finished, watching the older man cringe. Highly satisfied he hit the nail on the head. He smugly leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, taking Kenji's measure.

As Kenji stood up, "Get out of my house!" he seethed.

Mamoru stood up as well, staring the somewhat shorter man straight in the eyes. Refusing to back down or give him an inch. "With pleasure. Besides, I think I have my answer." It had nothing to do with Diamond. Kenji felt unneeded and replaced by the man and he didn't like it one little bit.

_Mamo – chan!_

Usagi called to him, scrambling to leave the table too. "Usagi!" her father yelled, a tone that left no room for argument, "You walk out of that door don't even think about coming back!" He bellowed, all reason flying right out the window as he lost himself to his rage.

"He will only break your heart again..." He added bitterly to himself, his thoughts racing as he glowered bitterly down at his sleeper clad feet.

He couldn't let go...and now she was running from him. She was going to make the worst decision of her life by choosing Mamoru. But perhaps he needed to let her learn for herself that this Mamoru Chiba was no good. She was being so stubborn and illogical, perhaps she needed to learn things the hard way. Grinding his teeth he roared out to her, his heart shattering upon his own cruel words.

"I don't want to see your face again, unless it's because you two are no longer together!" he shouted.

She froze out in the hall, her eyes watering with held in pain and regret. As both her and Mamoru heard him they were both stunned by his callus demands.

"Usagi honey he didn't mean it, he's just upset, go on. You'll always be welcome at home." Ikuko stood sadly in the dining room's archway, wringing her hands in her apron as Usagi turned around completely shell shocked by her father's words.

"Why don't you try and come back Tuesday? Your father and I need to have a good long talk about this. It's just to out of hand." Ikuko nodded towards her duffle on the floor. Both Usagi and Mamoru agreed as they left quietly together.

Ikuko was beyond mad at her husband's words, "Shingo, bed, now."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice." He scattered, not bothering to try and hear the argument. The deathly calm tone in his mother's voice spoke volumes.

Kenji stood proud, looking down at his wife, with a heavy heart.

"If you want to be back in our bed, if you want our daughter back in her childhood bed then listen up!" her tone turned near deadly.

His face slowly began falling from its perch of pride, landing somewhere quite close to fear. His wife didn't truly get this upset unless he had crossed a line, "I love you, very much…more than words could ever express…but, if you don't wise up and see that all your doing is making things worse then it'll be done and over with before you know it. Usagi has a boyfriend, get over it! He protects her as HE SHOULD! Get over it!" she began her rant only just starting.

"He loves her and is working his ass off to ensure she's stable financially and educationally in the future. Accept it and move on before she decides to move out and NOT deal with an irrational, stubborn ass of a father." Kenji lowered his head in resignation as she took a deep breath.

His pride had gotten in the way of his rational mind. No child should be cast out, poor choices or not. He had been treating her horribly by not giving Mamoru a second chance. He just wanted to protect her from more harm.

His wife was right and he knew it. He took his leave, walked over to a picture of her before the stairs, from when she was eight. He had her sitting around his neck as she played with a flower in her hand. Then he looked to the pictures of her growing up. Ages 10 through 15 were up on display. She really had grown up and he felt badly that even as he had been there, he hadn't noticed it much. Still having this little girl mentality that she was his precious bunny. Now she was someone else's precious one. He got an idea into his mind.

Going up stairs at a swift jog, his wife watched him from the dining room archway with a knowing smirk. He looked to be in deep thought, as if finally he was coming to his senses. She didn't bother him, allowing his time to ponder his rash, careless actions. Sometimes she wondered where Usagi got, her hot temper and stubborn will. Now she remembered where. Her ever overly protective yet loving father.

He used the opportunity to duck into Usagi's bedroom. He took a good gander around and saw how she was maturing even around her room. The little toys that once lightened up her room from him, now hid away or were stored away. The childish trinkets that once were prized on her desk and bookshelves missing, her dresser now cluttered with the items of a woman. A jar of potpourri, hair pins, brushes and a solitary picture frame. Her vanity scattered with makeup and tins of skin moisturizer.

It was the couple in the frame that caught his eye. Picking it up he saw the pose of Usagi and Mamoru. The way his arms wrapped tightly around her, the glow they both had in their eyes for one another, it brought him to tears as he sat on her bed, picture in hand. He looked around again and saw how not only her room was more mature looking but that it was much cleaner than it used to be.

Ikuko walked in and saw his sullen face, "You finally getting it now?" she asked. Wearing her bathrobe and house shoes she sat down next to him on their daughter's bed. "She's really not my bunny anymore is she?" he asked, near mournful of losing his little girl. It was like a part of who she was had died and been replaced by someone he couldn't relate to anymore. No one to pick up and play with.

"You knew this day would come." She tried to reason.

"I know but it wasn't supposed to be this fast!" he tried, denial in his voice. Minutes passed, a heavy silence accompanied them.

"He saved her yesterday…" he mumbled. Ikuko looked to him with sympathy, "After I got thrown against that tree he came in out of nowhere and saved her. Used himself as a human shield to take the brunt of attack, if his speed hadn't been enough. I was grateful and pissed off at the same time." he stated honestly.

Ikuko looked strangely at him till it finally clicked, "You think she'll no longer have a use for you being there don't you?" She reasoned, as he nodded at her startling query. "Honey, Usagi will always need her papa. That will NEVER change, but treating Mamoru – san like dirt isn't going to help."

Her words had him pouting, "No, but it makes me feel better." He commented defiantly.

She sweat dropped, "I think you need to talk to Usagi about this and tell her the truth of how you feel." He looked somberly up to her. "But, I really don't like Mamoru – san though. I can't help but think that he'll teach her things she shouldn't – that I don't want her to know about." The things he didn't want her to know about truly ever crossing his mind. He liked her as a sweet innocent rabbit.

But just like other animals rabbit to are curious. "That he is just going to hurt her again like he did before." He iterated. Treading on careful grounds here, "Honey…she has forgiven him. If he is the man she'll marry, which I believe he is…then as long as he's the ONLY man that teaches her things then I do not see anything wrong with that." Ikuko sighed, thumping his shoulder with her own. He needed to lighten up a bit, in concerns to Mamoru.

Kenji looked to her in horror, "But…but…" he tried, she knew she'd need to shut him up on the issue…at least for now. "She's not THAT young anymore. Hell she had sex education nearly a year ago. I know you know that. I think if she manages this early graduation which seems like it just might happen, the first thing she'll do is move in with him. You look at that picture and you tell me you see doubt in them." She demanded suddenly.

He looked and opened his mouth but nothing would come out. Ikuko left the room only to say, "You can come back to bed but, you need to seriously look at things differently and see your daughter for the woman she's becoming." She demanded kindly, closing the door softly behind her form.

Kenji sighed and put the picture back on the dresser. It was then that he saw tucked by her pillows a red rose, much like the one he saw before. A gift he knew, from Mamoru to her. She obviously treasured it even though she slept with it. Leaving her room Ikuko herself wondered if Kenji was finally seeing things for what they were. It's why she let him back in their bed that night. To give him something to sleep on.

Meanwhile Rei was on a date with Yurichio as she was giving him a tried and true shot to be her boyfriend. Dressed in her finest wine red dress, with white stockings and black pumps. She had a short white fall jacket hanging open for added warmth.

The slacker she once knew seemed gone as he seemed to have matured looking dapper and well put together for once. His baggy wrinkled jeans replaced by smart looking black dress pants. The old worn out white t-shirt thrown away she hoped. Now sporting a white button up dress shirt with a crisp black jean jacket over top. Striding beside her with a strong self-assured air that drew the eye of passing women. Which made Rei consciously slip her hand into his, making him chuckle softly at the less the subtle act of jealousy and possession.

His body now more muscular then toned, from his time spent training with her grandfather. He had been hoping that someday he would be able to marry Rei and convince her grandfather of it. He knew the old man wanted a strong, successful businessman to take care of Rei so he had been working hard to gain that approval from him.

For Rei he would do anything to get her as his. As they made their way towards the hottest ice cream shop in Azabu, he spotted Mamoru and Usagi as the raven haired man was walking hand in hand with her up the adjacent sidewalk. Pulling her into the shadow's between buildings for a romantic, passionate kiss. No one paid them any mind as he mouthed what he yearned to do to her back at his place. Yurichio had been no fool to them together. Though grandpa had been completely blind to it the last time they visited the temple.

Having listened in on the meeting they had he knew what was going on, on the super hero side of things. He was worried and tense, wanting to enjoy the evening with Rei but unable to pull his mind off the threats she now faced. He discretely paid Rei a concerned glance, as they moved past the lover's now leaving the alley. Passing Mamoru and Usagi a final look over his shoulder, as he watched them leave for his car. Parked further down the brightly lit commercial street.

Earlier that afternoon before the inevitable dinner at the Tsukino's brought Mamoru and Usagi to the temple. She was still dressed in her school uniform and he in a grey suit and tie. Both headed straight over after classes. Seeing grandpa Hino, sitting cross legged in his priest's robes upon the veranda. He was sipping a cup of tea and contemplating the dull grey sky above the Torrii. Usagi waved him off as Mamoru went to talk to the old man.

"Gomen a sai for the lateness of the hour." He mended in apology. Feeling he needed to acknowledge the head of the temple as it was only polite considering Rei wasn't in charge around here just yet.

Grandpa Hino patted Mamoru on the back, as the young man sat down beside him. "Oh no worries, I rather like having such a strong, male around here. You know my granddaughter is a very beautiful girl, she could use a strong man like you to be her husband. You could take over the temple with her." Mamoru gave a polite smile, "Gomen, but I have a girlfriend. Usako or to you and her friends Usagi – chan. The odangoed blonde?" he amended with a warm yet humorous smile. As the old man was looking somewhat confused.

Yurichio and Rei were already comfortably hanging out in her room a little further down the wooden porch. Her divider was open allowing the cool breeze to air out her room. He was sitting by the divider, also watching the brooding sky, while Rei puttered around tidying up. He could hear Mamoru's conversation with the old man clearly. At first Yurichio had been upset and angered with a tinge of jealousy.

Then he heard Mamoru's words and knew the man was true as to his love with Usagi as he was to Rei. Grandpa Hino looked stunned, "But, I thought you were dating my granddaughter? Well at least once." He amended with a laughing smile. Ducking his blushing cheeks into the half gone tea cup.

Mamoru gave a half assed smile, "I hadn't really considered it dating. We really just hung out as friends…a lot." He felt embarrassed really, even back then some weird part of him felt like he was cheating on Usagi and he hadn't even known why. To clueless at the time to realize the ebony priestess was literally throwing herself at him.

He had refused to allow himself to feel jealous feelings over the boy in Usagi's class Umino who at the time had a crush on her. Falling back on poking fun at her, trying to gain her attentions. He knew he had handled it badly but that was then and he knew he had to set it straight with Rei's grandfather. "Rei – chan's a good girl, but I love my Usako….with all my heart. I plan to marry her one day, sir."

As bad as it was he had already dreamed several times, none including the nightmare version thankfully, of getting married to her. Though he wouldn't tell that to anyone, nor would he divulge the numerous fantasies of their wedding night. Some of them even including tying her up in her own hair. He mentally shook his however wanting to keep it secret even from Usagi so that he could surprise her when the night came.

"But, I…perhaps you are correct. Rei – chan did seem a bit head strong when it came to seeing you." The old man stated, now wondering how deluded Rei had been, when she had the hot's for the dark haired man.

Even Mamoru had to admit she had been stubborn and insistent. "I think she would be happy with Yurichio – san." Mamoru suggested, making the young man in question now shift, "Him?" her grandfather asked, eyebrow's raised high as if this was sudden news to him.

"Hai, he loves her, that's as plain as day. And I feel she's falling for him, but things in her past make it hard for her to let someone in and trust and love them. Like her father." Mamoru stated, remembering Usagi mentioning it.

"Hai, bastard!" her grandfather muttered, before saying a silent prayer for his curse. What father dumps his daughter off to be raised by his wife's father at the age of five?! Barely two months after his wife's death. Then has absolutely nothing to do with her, as if she was some dirty secret he wanted locked away in some temple. The fury he held for the politician was as deep and fathomless as the ocean.

"If you want my advice, give Yurichio – san a shot, he hasn't disappointed you so far. If anything he's changed and grown since being here. Let him win your granddaughters heart." Mamoru suggested before leaving off. Yurichio ducked out of sight. Seeing the old man contemplate it before he gathered his feet and went back inside the temple.

Now here he was, several day's later. Finishing a wonderful meal with her in a small trendy French cafe, a casual one. Lounging in his side of the wooden booth in a pair of comfortable jeans and white t-shirt with a black leather vest. That made him look somewhat like the rock star he had once been. Admiring his girl, who was dressed quite smart in a pair of shapely jeans and a thin white dress shirt untucked with a dark plum colors short sweater overtop.

Glancing around the packed restaurant, he caught sight of Mamoru in an intense and passionate lip lock with Usagi. In a far booth, tucked in the corner of the establishment. The sight alone was enough to tell him why the couple choose the booth back here. Mamoru himself was dressed in dark colors which was his preferred tone, of black pants and a navy polo sweater. While his opposite, his Usagi was in a white and red plaid dress with a cute frilly apron front. She was the embodiment of all things sweet and cute.

They complimented each other so well, being so different it was quite unique how they just seemed to fit together. Like vanilla and dark chocolate. Both bitter and sweet, light and dark it just seemed like Destiny.

Looking towards Rei he saw how animated she was about the topic at hand. Being a business woman it was obvious that she felt great passion towards it and he would do whatever it took to support her in her dreams. Grateful that he was in a booth now, taking a page out of Mamoru's book. He got his nerves together and slipped over by her and took her face gently into a passionate kiss as well.

It wasn't as heated since they were in a restaurant but it got the desired result. A tiny moan from her mouth and her interacting lips told him of his wise choice while his hand gently but firmly cupped her face. A silent gesture of possession and dominance. Something Rei found enticing within him, her body responding to him in the most arousing of ways.

When he broke the kiss he saw her flaming red face. He smiled appreciatively, glad that he was able to make her blush so intensely. "Kami…" she whispered. "Not in public..." she chastised with a giggle. Then thought better of it and without further thought, driven by the moment, she kissed him just as passionately as he had her. He mentally thanked Mamoru as the man had given him courage, without even knowing it. For Rei it was heaven. She was letting herself enjoy and feel love once again and it was bringing her amazing results.

For years because of her father she was unable to let men in her life get to close. Her grandfather an exception. It was also why it took her forever to gain the recognition at her school that it did, her higher than thou attitude, something she refused to believe came from her father, usually got her into as many arguments as it did trouble. People loved to admire her at her school, or loved to hate her. Either way she was popular, it was something she lived off of as well as despised.

It reminded her of her father, always in the public eye. Always needing to watch how he acted, how he came off to others. His reputation more important to him then his family. Subtly she wished that she didn't have anything in relation to him. She hated him for his abandonment of her and her sick mother and his only ever use of her to have a 'loving family' aspect in front of the voters.

It sickened her to no end. The only picture of him that she had was of her mother and her, when she was but a mere child of four years old. The reason she kept it was so that she could have one thing she could point to, to say he did good.

She knew she got her looks from her mother, they were like mirror images of one another. Her higher than thou attitude, her knack for arguments, she knew deep down came from her opinionate political father.

She wished he would have another family already and stop pestering her to appear with him at functions when he did actually ask her. Several times he sent for her and she had to go cross country for a weekend here or there to dress pretty, act politely and nod repeatedly in respect. To smile and act the loving, dutiful daughter to a man she absolutely loathed, while reporters took pictures that thankfully weren't to popular in Japan before going back home.

Her only reason to actually go was that he was just as stubborn as she was. He would pester her at all hours of the day and night till she gave in. She just found it easier to go in and do it to get it done and over with. She couldn't wait till she was sixteen. She would emancipate herself from underneath him and cut off all contact. She wanted him out of her life for the little he had done for her or her mother's side of the family. He had long since put his political career first.

His love was fake, his need to have her by his side as a loving daughter was fake, she didn't need nor want that in her future. It was why she was giving Yurichio a chance. He was real, he was here and she knew he loved her beyond anything. She even wanted to tell him of her secret as a senshi. But her fears that he could get hurt crashed that every time. So now here she was kissing him, trying to emulate her feelings through the kiss. "Rei – chan, my fireball…" he whispered as an endearment.

She looked to him, loving his nickname for her, "I wish for you to be mine. Always." He blushed, then gulped, hoping he wasn't scaring her off with his feelings, "Hai, me to." She whispered back. Seeing the love in his eyes she knew he was the one for her. She started to tear up, not having felt anything this strong in seemingly forever. In fact last time she remembered feeling this much love was right before Jadeite was stolen from her in her past life.

She wouldn't let that happen again, she would protect Yurichio if it was the last thing she did…other than protecting the royal family. "Let's get out of here, I hear the park is beautiful this time of year."

He smiled, grateful she had reciprocated his feelings. She was his now and he would do anything necessary to keep her as his. Brushing some his long fringe out of his eyes, he slipped out of the booth. Allowing her to move ahead of him. Walking outside he pulled her out of the way against the front window and gave her another more subtle kiss. This one was spotted by Usagi as she smiled happily upon the couple. Engaged in a beautiful kiss just outside the restaurant.

"All feels right in the world right now." She remarked. The feelings of stress over her father gone for a moment as she saw the love between her friend and her one true love.

"Hai." Mamoru was quite glad too, glancing over his shoulder to admire the couple. Knowing that the young man loved Rei more than anyone else. "Since you'll be at my place for a few more days why don't we go shopping for food before heading back?" he suggested. Truthfully he wished for her to stay there permanently, but didn't want there to be bad blood between her and her father.

He wanted the man's acceptance to be in her life but had a feeling deep inside that the man would never relent. "I think maybe pasta for tonight." He looked down at her as she agreed, "Hai."

They walked back to the car several blocks away, having parked along the side of Juuban Park. Wanting to walk through the park area as they wanted to return to the scene of the last attack, hoping to find any remnants of the daimon that was unfortunately, completely gone. A wasted effort they knew, but Ami had wanted to see about it too.

Getting back to his place several hours later, they had run out of time to get groceries so post poned the shopping trip till tomorrow afternoon. Mamoru had offered to order in, as they entered the apartment.

"Oh let me!" Usagi asked, dashing to the cordless phone set on the kitchen island. "After all I will be here for a few days, might as well make myself useful." She commented lightly, snatching up the phone and retreating back into the entryway to gather the phone book from his hutch.

His gave her a gentle smile, he was really getting used to this domestic warmth with Usako. As she breezed past him, heavy book in hand he brushed his hand across her bum, tickling her sides playfully. He listened in lazy contentment to her giggles as he took his leave of the living room and headed down the hall to change, "Mamo – chan what do you want on the pizza?" Her sweet voice called out to him.

He laughed in understanding, his princess, forever thinking of others first. "Whatever you want!" he shouted back, getting some grey lounge pants on and a thin black t- shirt. He briefly wondered if Luna was getting fed up with Usagi never being home at night. She had technically been trying to get back in again but her father's refusal had been killing the chances.

Leaving their room he admired how her hips swayed as she walked in, prepping to change as well. "I'll be out in a minute." She told him. She didn't mind him seeing her change but the pizza would be coming soon and if he stayed the chances of hearing the pizza boy over their moans would be very low. As he walked out of the room she gave a gentle slap to his butt, retaliating for earlier. He looked back a bit startled before saying, "I'll pay you back on that one."

She only giggled impishly as he walked out, but not before darting backward in her direction to slap her ass, quickly giving it a good squeeze in the process. It was a childish thing mixed in with the lust to make her aroused and laugh all at once. Getting dressed in thin white sweat short's that just barely passed her bum, a pink spaghetti top that while loose at the end was form fitting around her breasts, as a final touch she slipped on her fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

Walking out she saw him lounging on the couch. Seeing her come in as he was nibbling on a chip, the chip stopped mid motion as his face gave her a saucy grin of approval. The look was cute and sexy without showing ridiculous amounts of flesh. It was casual and easy, not overdone and trying to hard. But then again, she didn't even have to try to get him to find her alluring. All she had to do was send him one of her seductive little smiles and he would get rock hard.

"When did you get that?" he asked, trying to keep himself controlled. The pizza man would be there in 15 minutes, he would not like an interruption mid sex session. "Oh this, it was in my duffle bag. I think I might leave it here though, for those hot summer nights that are stifling you know?" she remarked, knowing the effect she had on her boyfriend. She took a popsicle out of the freezer, grinning her intentions clear as she began gently suckling on the frozen fruit punch flavored treat.

The chip officially fell from his mouth when he heard the familiar suckling sounds in the kitchen. He turned his head slowly and saw the long languid licks of her talented tongue against the delicious frozen treat. "You're evil…" he groaned. She smiled around the popsicle before murmuring, "Tastes so good." Before taking it down her throat. Seeing it go all the way down his heart skipped a beat and he nearly jumped her right then and there as the doorbell rang.

Seeing her dart from the fridge like the energizer bunny running away from her captor, Mamoru said, "The money's on the counter." Figuring to get the plates ready at least, he slipped into the kitchen as she dashed for the door yen clutched eagerly in her small hand. He heard the conversation and wondered what was taking so long.

"Well at least I have a nice ending to my night." The pizza guy said, a nearly twenty something man. With mild looks and scruffy black hair tucked under a red cap, his matching uniform jacket was just a little tight around his heavy middle.

Usagi looked to him oddly, "I get to see a really pretty lady for my last run." He smirked, eyeing her up and down. A notion that didn't go unnoticed to Usagi. Smiling politely she said, "Arigato. Ja ne." Wanting to end this awkward and highly embarrassing moment.

Going to close the door he tried to block it, "You know I'm off in half an hour." He offered. It was then that Mamoru's towering form came into view. His one hand smoothly clutching her waist. The smooth pizza boys eyes widened in mingled shock and fear, "Why would my girlfriend care that you're off in half an hour?" Mamoru asked, his tone biting, cold and possessive. The pizza boy was no fool and made a bee line out of there, allowing Usagi to close the door softly. "I think you scared him." Usagi the pizza into the kitchen.

Mamoru cast the door a dirty look he wanted to do more than scare him, he wanted to castrate him. Some men just thought way to highly of their chances with a beautiful woman. He didn't know if was arrogance or plain stupidity that made them flirt so fearlessly.

(Ten minutes and half a pizza later we were both stuffed on the couch. "That was great." I iterated to him. He patted his stomach in indication. "It was." We both passed out for an hour before I could feel a telltale crick forming in my neck from my sprawled sleeping position. Getting up I saw how he had fallen asleep. Sitting at the other end, still in the same position, only now his legs were a bit wider from muscle relaxation.

Getting the devil in my head I eased down his pants just enough and began the delicate process of driving him insane with pleasure. Widening my mouth over the head, I began to massage his length with my tongue. He moaned and slowly woke up to find me down on him. I let him go with an audible pop, "Wanna come down my throat?" I asked sexily. Though part of me still felt incredibly shy saying these erotic things to him.

I had never had the urge to say these types of sexy things till Mamo – chan came into my life. Even before we were together I fantasized about him, though I was terrified to say anything to anyone, I knew I'd get ridiculed. Thinking such dirty thoughts was shocking alone but to tell someone…it would have definitely had several people gasping in shock. But with Mamo – chan, right here, just the two of us alone…it made it right.

"Usako!" he exclaimed, grabbing my head, trying not to force me down on him, "Oh Mamo – chan…" I hummed. He gripped tighter as I shoved my head down as far as I could go. My lips reaching the hilt of his shaft as he struggled not to ram himself down my throat. "When will you learn?" I asked mischievously, removing myself from his length. He looked up flabbergasted and even whimpered at me as I stood up.

"Usako?" he asked me in sudden fright as if I was just going to leave him in that painful state.)

_I would never just leave him like that, torment... most definitely. _

(As I backed up slowly. A coy smile to my face, I lured him seductively from the couch.

"You want to come down my throat, you'll have to catch me first." It was a sudden spur of the moment need I had. To be the bunny being chased by the hungry, or rather horny wolf. He got the game as he said, "Okay, but first things first…" he shucked off his clothes, "You need to get naked to." I shook my head no, "Nope, you need to earn your desert tonight. But…" I thought about it, "I will give you this." I turned around, still keeping my eyes on him as I slowly took off my shirt and revealed the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra.

I swear I felt him swearing in my mind as he then watched me use my shirt to cover my breasts up from the front. Smiling impishly back at him from the apartments large balcony windows. I lightly pulled aside part of the top, the act gave him a side piece to glance at me before he darted to chase me. Laughing wildly the whole time. It was then that I suddenly found fault in my so called brilliant decision to keep my shirt held against my chest.

It really didn't do a good job in letting me escape him any better. I darted left then right, as he dashed for me. I ended up behind the couch, which was a tactical mistake.)

_I don't know why, but he seems to chase me back here quite often..._

(Within a minute he vaulted over the couch and caught me, ripping the shirt from me, tossing it somewhere by the coffee table.)

_It's only ever around you my heart pounds like this._

She told him, her mental voice breathless and husky. As her chest was heaving for air, blushing a soft pink from her cheeks straight down to her waist.

He smirked confidently, "And mine to you…my precious Usako." He claimed her lips as he ground his aching member against her writhing form. Her thin cotton shorts doing nothing as a barrier to the heat between them. "Kami…the things you make me wanna do to you…" he muttered, grasping a breast to suckle on as the other hand manipulated the other breast to his own will. She cried out in pleasure, arching and relinquishing her control to him.

_Oh Mamo – chan! Quit teasing me!_

She begged him, her finger's clenching tightly in his hair. He smiled knowingly and held her pinned firmly against the wall, "Usako, my sexy, sinfully sweet Usako…I haven't even begun to tease you yet." His voice was husky and low, his desires restrained only by a very thin matter of will. The words made her eyes go wide as he looked down at her, like a hungry man. His want and need for her strong.

Keeping eye contact, he pulled her sweat shorts down her legs in haste. The action and the way he stared her down so fiercely, wanting to see her every reaction made her want to jump him even more.

She didn't even think, only reacted to the sexy look on his face. Pinning her with his dominant look of love and lust as much as he was with his body against hers. She jumped up, aiming to wrap her legs around his waist, her shorts now dangling around an ankle, only to have him pin her legs with his own to the ground as he pushed her flimsy underwear aside, slipping his fingers into her slowly. She cried out in need for him. He stroked her insides with a will to not lose control until he had her coming.

Pleased to find her growing wet very quickly, the softest mewling sounds like a small kitten escaping her lips.

He started to feel her insides throb around his digits, "Please Mamo – chan!" she begged, trying to grind herself against his invading fingers. Seeking to intensify his stroking by rocking her hips. But he held her fast, preventing her from reaching that point just yet. Instead he toyed with her till he felt her at the brink with the overly sensitive build up. Pulling away he smirked as she was nearly hyperventilating.

"You want to come?" He asked silkily, as if was even in question. She didn't seem to hear him, the blood pounding loudly in her ears, the need pulsing like mad within her body.

Pulling his fingers away he heard her whimper in need, her lower body trying to move closer and find his fingers again, "Usako!" he said a bit louder, more commanding, getting her attention. She looked up to him, her eyes glazed over, lust and love heavy in them, but most of all, a need to sate them both. It was both demanding and submissive. It drove on his more primitive drives, the one that wanted to feel her muscles clench about his own as she called out his name to the skies above.

It was something only she had ever invoked within him. No other woman made him feel even close to this. Close to wanting to give in everything and let go of his desires like never before. He loved it.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. The need to draw it out any more, destroyed in that one lost and passionate look. His need to claim her over rode his need to torture her for making him chase her, despite the fact that he loved the chase. Grabbing her he threw her on the couch behind him. Her legs wide open over the couches edge. Legs parted, her inner core already a slick welcoming pink. Before she could even think about the change in position he hauled her lower half up and slipped inside with a ram.

She made a soundless scream as he began his motions. His intense grip left bruises on her hips they both knew but neither cared. It was a symbol of possession for him. It enflamed him to see the woman he loved, bearing marks from him. Marks that shouted 'I'm Mamoru, Chiba's and NO ONE can say otherwise!' to the world. Her legs wrapped around his hips in approval and held him close, as he rode her into the couch.

Seeing her fondle her own breasts, since he could not reach, not without falling over the couch himself, made him growl in lust. Her eyes were closed, basking in every jolt his thrust invoked. Pinching and massaging herself, trying to bring the euphoria of pleasure to a higher level.

Unconsciously making him jealous, he wanted to feel them to. Stopping he hauled her up and slammed her back into the wall. Keeping her most vital part secured against his own. She screamed in pleasure filled abandonment as his thrusts took on a faster rhythm. Grinding into her at the height of each thrust, making her own muscles clench about his member like a lifeline that only she was allowed to hang onto.

Feeling her inside's tremble about him in unmistakable intent he grit his teeth, doing everything he could to push her over but to hang on himself. Feeling her juices coating him, her voice screaming his name in such ecstasy nearly had him coming with her. Only his indomitable will preventing that from happening. Feeling her beginning to relax he felt himself able to go on once more as he pulled out before speeding up his pace beyond comprehension. She felt like a pleasure filled battering ram as he gave her everything he had.

It pleased her to no end that he let himself go with her, that he felt comfortable enough to do so, that in the end, only she would ever know his true power, mind, heart, body and soul.

Plus bonus, she got to truly let herself go and NOT be afraid of what he would think if she wasn't the sweet innocent Usagi everyone saw her as. That she could be a wild thing, eager and fearless in the bedroom. That she could be adventurous, yet safe under his care. Only he would know this side of her, to be able to be so free, just like this was a gift to her.

She felt him loosing rhythm as he sped up. So once more the devil was in her eyes. Pushing against the wall behind her she knocked him off balance as he fell backwards on the couch. His legs now draped over the arm rest, she impaled herself on his member as he slid his grip to her butt and slammed her down onto him with every stroke she made. She grinded herself into the root of his erection, breathing coming faster as if she were in a race.

He watched her bounce on his member, felt the rise himself, and even though he was not in a position to be able to bounce back other than momentum from the rhythm he wouldn't give it up for anything. She looked like a sexy little goddess, her hair around them both like a sunny aura of glistening gold. Her mouth repeatedly saying his name, a mantra on her lips as she rode him in a wave of pure blissful abandon, this time intending to take him with her.

It was the clenching of her inner muscles that robed him of anymore will power to keep going, to try and drag it out. Her muscles pulled at his member, demanding he fill her with his hot virile seed. Only the knowledge that she was on the pill did he NOT bother to stop the rhythm or pull out from spilling. She wailed in ecstasy, her mouth wide open in a large O, as she felt herself coming once more.

He saw her face and was only able to breathe in before he fell over the edge as well. Her butt clenched tightly within his hands, something he was sure to leave bruises afterwards, as he slammed and grinded her against his member while he came. His voice shouting out her name in passionate love.

As the last dregs of the orgasms left the couple she fell forward, slumping on his chest as he gasped for breath himself. Both were equally drained. Holding her close to him, his arms wrapped securely around her form, he kissed the top of her head. Her modest breasts pressed against his chest as her left hand curled near her face as she curled like a pleased cat upon his chest. Not even bothering to remove him from her, to content to leave the current euphoria surrounding her.

He bit his lip, trying hard not to tell her what was on his mind, blocking the thoughts from leaking through their shared link. In all honesty, he didn't want her to leave. Not in a few days, not ever again. His whole body, heart, mind and soul demanded she stay with him, her future husband. Not to go back to her childhood home and live out the rest of her school life there. He knew her parents wanted her back but he wanted her to stay. He wanted to see her every morning, to go to sleep with her every night.

The need for it all was nearly over powering his block on the link, or his will to speak up about it. His logical thinking was at war with every part of him, demanding its need of her while the logical side used the arguments of, 'Am I really going to tell her I want her to leave her family? Her father will never forgive her and may never let her back in. what if he banishes her from seeing her family again till she agrees to leave him?'

With that grim thought starting to clear up his selfish needs, the last clear thought that did cure his fantasy. What little help it did was, 'She'd never be able to forgive herself or me possibly if she could never talk to her parents or her little brother again.'

But there was another smaller side to him. The one that held a deeply seeded fear of her saying 'I can't'. 'I can't move in with you, I can't abandon my family.' He knew she'd never leave him, that she'd work every trick in the book to be with him, but how far would she go to stay with him while her father despised him? He feared her someday submitting to her father and letting go. He shook his head internally knowing she'd never do that and to think of it would be self-placed doubt that she didn't deserve.

No what he feared was her regretting her actions if she left and some part of her not only blaming herself but him as well for having asked it of her. Unless her father approved of him, he knew he would kick her out for disobeying him. She would stay cause no matter what she wanted to be with him, but her parents and her brother she would miss horribly. He could never ask that of her.

Not until her father became accepting of him in her life. Not until he didn't see Mamoru as a threat to his daughter. Not until he knew that no matter what Usagi was safe with him and that he would always be there for her. He'd never leave her. He'd already changed his university plans so instead of applying for the scholarship to the states. He would be studying at Tokyo University instead. It was still very prestigious but would be MUCH closer to her.

It was much better than traveling a thousand miles away from her. He couldn't bear it, not after everything they'd been through. Besides, he would be doing enough traveling he figured when they took over as royals. He had enough time for it in the future. Besides, yes he wanted to become a great doctor, to support Usagi and whatever family they would have, but it wouldn't make a difference if she wasn't there to share in his rewards for all his hard work. A phone call here or there wouldn't be enough for him.

He wanted more. It was why he had ached to tell her he wanted her to move in with him. He wanted to start their dream of family now. Kids could still wait another few years, give them a chance to be a couple. He wanted to enjoy his time with her as energizer rabbits before Chibi Usa would come along. Kids would come but for right now, he just wanted her with him every night. For now he made himself settle with the few nights he got to have with her. He wouldn't push things nor would he push her father any further.


	15. invitations & dressers!

**damonika2009:** while I agree you may find yourself changing your mind slightly here. I threw the pizza boy in there to showcase that not every guy that hits on her is some magical prince. A lot of regular guys would find her as alluring as Mamo and Diamond do. If anything I'm also trying to showcase that her confidence has risen up and as a result she's grown more comfortable in her own skin, more confident and that alludes from her. That type of thing can turn guys on, even the random ones.

**kera69love**: glad you loved it.

**CaughtInAFantasy:** dad's are hugely over protective at nearly any and every age. I'm 29 and my dad still insists that he go through the 'screening' process. Lol with mom's some are just as bad but others see it for what it is. I think dad's jut have this image of being their little girl and wanting it to stay that way…for as LONG as possible.

**trish1573**: yeah well I try but 'Shaydoe' does a good job in helping fleshing it out with the descriptions so you actually feel like you're there. I want you to feel like you're in the room with them or feeling what their feeling. 'Shaydoe' helps a LOT with that. lol

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: I'm trying to give Rei and Yurichio their time to shine since it wasn't well seen in the anime. Chibi Usa's presence will be soon but wait till a villain (BIG ONE) leaves, then you'll see where its headed. It'll be…unexpected.

**Setsuna-Chan22:** Every time I would mention her spatula I would think of her chasing Usagi around with it. Lol and Chibi Usa is coming in due time. trying to give our couples a bit more time alone some romance before 'Chibus Interuptus' comes back in. and if I recall correctly Hotaru's first appearance was half way through the S season. But she plays an obvious huge role so she'll be there.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: Kenji is learning but it's going to be a curve for him. As for Usagi learning with Mamo. She's always really wanted this with him but since she had very few people to talk to about it, it really became to embarrassing for her to even think about to hard. It's like that old thing of taught not to do anything before marriage. She's desired to but was unconsciously repressed due to the relationships she had and still has. None of the inner senshi are in these types of relationships so it's hard for her to find someone to talk to about it. So her learning is something she's enjoying exploring.

**divaofthemoon07 (Guest)**: its why I had her going on the pill early on, I knew that with our beloved couple the thought of condoms would NOT always be there. Lol an evil Mamo though…I could try to do a flash back of a 'Choas influenced dream'…possibly. If anyone else asks then I'll see where I can make it work.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: that is coming….soon…

**LoveInTheBattleField, lunanekoanime (Guest)**: here's your new ch/ep!

11 reviews huh…maybe this one will make you want to tell me more of what you think. You're reviews matter a great deal to us! also there is a smut warning in here. enjoy…

As always read and review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.15

It was Saturday afternoon when Usagi and the girls were forced to move the study session to Mamoru's place. The Shinto Shrine was under repairs by a small army of conservationists. They wanted to replace some of the wooden beam and dowels that had rotted away due to weather and time. Grandpa Hino had even read up on the new developments since the safety codes for the shrine's lay outs had changed recently and he needed to adapt the structure to appease the city.

So he had been forced to kick both Rei and Yuichiro off Shrine Grounds for a few days while he bustled about making sure the stranger's didn't do more harm than good on his beloved temple. It also gave him a chance to go back to boss the people about the large area, making him feel more in charge again. He knew his granddaughter usually did the bossing, she could be a bit overbearing at times. So he was at once grateful that he could get back to being in charge with having to debate every order.

So now they were all huddled around Mamoru's low coffee table in the middle of his living room. Books and baked goods scattered over the top. Makoto the high queen of all things cookies and cakes, always provided the best study treats. At first it had been the only way to lure Usagi to study sessions. Now it was just perk she looked forwards to.

Mamoru was dressed in his grey track sweats and a white t-shirt. While Rei was in low cut jeans and a black button up shirt tied in a knot at her hip, the girls laying bets that it belonged to Yuichiro. Since being kicked out of the temple a couple days ago, none of the girls had fessed up about boarding the Miko. So it was guessed that she had shacked up with Yuichiro in a hotel somewhere. Though she professed she was at a friends from the academy.

Mako was in her jean overalls, with a low cut dark green wool sweater underneath. Ami to busy to change was still in her navy High school uniform, with Mina still happy to wear a lemon yellow sun dress in the middle of fall. Keeping herself warm with a pair of white tights and a dainty white cotton shawl.

Usagi ignored the fact that Mamoru seemed to be helping Ami quite a bit on some logistics for one of her advanced High School classes. She knew it was stupid to feel any type of irrational jealousy and did what she could to avoid making a ridiculous scene of herself. Even going as far as gripping her knuckles to avoid doing something stupid. Like ripping his hands off hers, as he once again patted her hand in approval of her work.

Receiving a small smile from Ami, who accepted his platonic affections politely, he didn't know that attention from boys gave her hives!

He however felt Usagi tense up beside him. A jagged uncomfortable feeling transmitting through their link. He slipped his hand to her knee under the table and gently rubbed his thumb over the soft skin exposed by her jean skirt as he quelled her over thinking process. Passing her a knowing smile, while she stubbornly refused to look at him. Gripping the spine of her English text roughly, feeling very foolish.

_Relax Usako, logistics is very tough to learn._ He eased. She bowed her head in embarrassment over her tick with him helping Ami. She'd been reading and re – reading her book in English to improve her speaking ability in the language. Who knew how many languages she'd have to learn as Queen, at least English could be her second…if she could even get the words in the right order. For some reason it seemed almost backwards to her.

_Hai…gomen._

Hearing the doorbell she stood up to get it, brushing down her short cut off style blue jean shorts and pulling the light white cotton hoody down around her waist. Making sure she was in proper order before answering his door, not wanting to leave her skirt hiked up as sitting down on the floor had made it. She didn't want to show off anything to any of the girls let alone a stranger at the door.

She didn't notice the slight appreciating smirks and wistful smiles of adoring envy on the girl's faces from seeing Mamoru's hand briefly retract from her leg as she rose up from the table. Part of him wanted to blush in embarrassment but didn't. Not that they were as open about how close their relationship had gotten, but the girls were observant of every nuance of their Prince and Princess. Worthy protectors and guardian's in every way.

If anything he felt more open and prideful that he was the one who got to lay claim to her as a lover as well as a future husband.

So he cleared his throat and resumed his research paper, reading from one of his stacks of material. Jotting down notes and ignoring the knowing grins directed his way.

It was at the door that Usagi met a very well established gentleman, wearing a dark suit and tie. An elderly man who was strong of build, with a silvery head of thick white hair and a gentle smile. His brilliant blue eyes sparkling with a love of life.

"Hello, may I speak to Chiba, Mamoru – san?" he asked, his language, English. Usagi for her part took a second to internally translate it before it finally made sense to her ears.

("Mamoru – san is here, yes…who….are you?" I managed to get out in English. It was poor still but at least I was able to get some sentences out. Partially, "I am his professor, the one he's been helpful in assisting. For my classes." He continued on, though still in English. I again had to wait for it to translate before speaking again. Seeing the odd look on his face from my in ability to speak fast enough I explained, "English is second language…trying to speak." I amended in a stumbling manner.

"Oh I see, gomen a sai, I had no idea." He replied now in Japanese.

Which made me sigh in relief that he could speak my language instead.

I heard Mamo – chan coming out from around the corner to greet him, "Ooi, professor to what do I owe the surprise visit?" he asked him. His protective form standing directly next to me, "I see your lady friend is back and in good health." He motioned to Mamo – chan's close proximity to my form. "Hai, she is." Mamo – chan smiled, his arm going around my waist. I smiled, leaning into the comforting embrace.

"I throw a dinner party every year for my students, I wished to invite you personally to come along. It'll be at my estate, this Friday evening. I hope to see you there." He began to leave right before turning back around.

"Oh if you'd like you can bring your lady friend…" then he spotted the rest of the girls peaking their heads around the corner from the living room. A comical line up of inquiring faces glued to the side of the archway leading from the front foyer to the living area.

He looked to Mamo – chan, with a light chuckle. "Forgive me but, it seems you have a small harem at your disposal." Mamo – chan blushed understanding the joke his professor threw his way before the girls blanched and nearly fell at the insinuation not catching the joke just yet, "Oh kami no! Mamoru – san is Usagi – chan's through and through. Were just here for the free food while studying." Rei explained.

He smiled mildly, "I see, well your welcome to come along to." He walked back out. Mamoru closed the door then we went to sit back down. Finding myself sitting next to Mamoru I couldn't help but lay my hand gently over his leg under the coffee table. I could feel him shifting closer to me in response. His bodies needs consciously adjusting to my own. It was Minako's, "What is this stain on your couch Mamoru – san?" that got our attention. We both shot our heads up in alarm, eyes wide a saucer's.

She began rubbing it, seeing if it would come off. Mine and Mamo – chan's eyes widened as a grand blush stained our cheeks recalling the last bout we had was on the couch…in that very spot she was rubbing and even starting to scratch at.)

_Oh...God. Minako stop picking at it! _

("I ah…I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I advised. Her eyes shot from mine to Mamo – chan's before realization dawned on her. Cringing and bolting off the couch. She settled on the floor as everyone else had, now sending me very unnerving glares.

"I knew it." Makoto said as Rei handed her a small amount of yen. Huffing in disappointment. I looked over to them blinking in unsettled surprise, "You knew what Mamoru and I were up to? And were betting on it?" I asked incredulously if a bit shocked. The two blushed and shrugged while Ami kept her peace, face glowing like a stop light. Eyes averted to her study notes not willing to engage in this lewd conversation.

Though from having been caught or from the subject of the bet I wasn't sure of, "I…er…" then both went to burying their heads in the books in front of them. Giggling and avoiding my accusing glare.

"Ew, I sat on it." Minako whined, part of her smoothing out the area of her hip, she had sat with hoping its 'essence' would come off with the wipe. "Get over it, now let's get back to English." Truly I hated studying for English. From what I had heard, you needed to be really young to study it due to how extensive the language was.

"What about the party, what will you wear?" Makoto asked me, wanting to get the conversation back on the right track. Thinking on it I really didn't have anything that would suite this type of party. I wanted something sweet, sexy, mature yet not over powering. I had a small idea on who to ask to see if said person might have something to match my personality and give me what I wanted. "I'll have to do some shopping around. But, I have an idea." I respond, my face lighting up at the idea.

"It should be really fun, I've heard of his parties, he invites international students to come in as well." Ami offered, nodding enthusiastically. "Hai, which means a lot of studying." Mamo – chan waved the book in front of me, tauntingly. "NO need to patronize me." I admonished.

Taking the book we went over things for the next hour till I could finally have a small conversation in English. It wasn't to bad, once I got into it but it was difficult to figure out how to start it off. Once the girls left around dinner time I kept practicing even as Mamo – chan decided to make us dinner.

"I can't wait till this is really just us." Looking up from the coffee table, as he moved through the galley kitchen. I know he'd know what I meant. He seemed to smile then bit his lip almost as if he wanted to say something before agreeing, "Hai. Now try some more English." He insisted, playing with the rice cooker on plugged in on the island.

We had a half-baked conversation in English before dinner time. Once dinner was eaten I used his phone, escaping to the bedroom for a bit of privacy due to his watching the t.v.

I didn't want the sounds from it to prevent me from hearing the person on the other end. It really wouldn't be fair to the person at the other end. I called up an old friend. "Hey, yeah been a while. Listen I have a small favor to ask of you." I could tell he was smiling over the line.

"Hai, what is it?" he asked with a sigh. "I know you've been expanding the sister's make up line to an extension of women's clothing. Does any of that happen to have a beautiful, sexy, mature yet not in your face dress. I could perhaps purchase and wear by tomorrow evening?" I bit my lip hoping he did. "Hai, I actually have an entire line dedicated to people who have influenced me recently. There is a dress in there I think you'll look killer in." I smiled eagerly, "How much?" I asked, hoping his prices weren't as extravagant as his tastes were.

"For what you've done for me and my brother…? Nothing, it's on me. I'll send you the size to your place." I gave a small wince, "Actually I've been over at Mamo – chan's place. Papa and I aren't seeing eye to eye on things and he needs to cool off. And to be honest so do I." The line felt dead for a minute before he spoke again, "Where does he live?" he asked. His voice, cool and controlled. I gave him the apartment number and address.

"It'll be there by tomorrow afternoon." He stated in a crisp business fashion, "Arigato, Diamond – san. Tell me how are thing's going over there?" His cold shoulder over the phone unfortunately went over my head.

I was just wondering innocently how business had gone well for him. His cut throat nature made him an asset to the business world and his tastes in the finer things gave him more leeway to joining more of the upper class establishments. Building an extension to the sisters make up line into clothing had been an easy achievement for him. Now if I could just find him a woman that could take his mind away from me.)

"Anything for you Usagi – chan. And things are going fine. I'm really glad the girls decided to let me handle the expansion overseas. It's done wonderfully over in America, people love the fashion lines and the make-up expansion that the girls have produced." Not to mention his new powers gave him back that commanding presence that he had lacked as a human. He was able to expand and get what the sisters needed without the draw backs.

Granted that was all he used his powers for. He didn't want for it to go to his head and go back to being the prince that tried to steal his Usa's heart again. He would get it but he would work hard for it this time. Though part of him knew the reality of it. She'd never be his…as she never was truly his. But a man could hope and hope he did.

If anything, it still stung to NOT be able to call her love as he used to. He still loved her beyond anything in the world. His need for her poured out into his work recently. His dreams of her haunted him and he only wished to have her back. To win her back honestly as his attempt to steal her heart away had ended as badly as it had. He didn't want her to look at him with hate or remorse, he wanted her to believe that she made the right decision in saving him.

It was why he had no female in his life yet. He masked his need for female companionship with his need to work all the time. Though he had to admit he did gain female attention, but none could keep his attention for longer than a date or two. It was only on Sapphire's insistence that he date that he even broke down enough to go out.

The last one was a complete opposite of Usagi. Something that greatly annoyed him. Her fire was rude, her spirit over powering, and her need for affection bordered on stalker clingy. He had just barely managed to get away with protecting his asset with the client he had been working with while that ended. A deep part of him still hoped that she would come back, see him as the better prince, but alas her phone call that had him perked up only got dashed as she seemed to be temporarily living with the dark haired man.

"Anyways the dress'll be there tomorrow afternoon." He knew he'd have to rush the order out but at the same time, knew the dress would be perfect for her. Plus in some small way he felt she'd be wearing something from him and not a piece that her boyfriend picked out and on that note he felt his lips smile. Mamoru he knew would NOT like it. Perhaps this dress could do more good for him in the long run.

Only time would tell for him. But he knew deep down it would NOT be in his favor. "Arigato!" Usagi was excited now, a new dress fit for the occasion. Her pink one at home was not only not right for the occasion, but she wanted something to show off her maturity and her pink number showed her still as more of a dressed up child rather than a maturing young woman.

They only conversed for a few more minutes all simple and light, laughing and just joking with each other over how crazy family life could be before she hung up when the conversation died to an amiable silence. Going back to sit with Mamoru on the couch, he happily enveloped her in his arms. Holding her closely as she snuggled into his chest, "Who was on the phone?" he asked, curious as he had not really been listening in on his loves conversation. Only for a moment did she think about not telling him before she mentally smacked herself for that.

_Get a grip. It's not that big of a deal._

(I told myself, "Sapphire - kun was telling me a bit ago about Diamond running his own portion of the sisters business in America. He built a line of women's clothing and is sending me a new dress." I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see how it looked. But I saw a small clench in Mamo – chan's jaw. "What's wrong with the pink one you have?" his voice shifting a bit. It seemed he wasn't thrilled with the current events.

I'd hoped by now that since Diamond was going to America to run that part of the business Mamo – chan would go easier on him, perhaps I was mistaken, "It's not the right type for the college party were going to. Mamo – chan, are you okay?" I asked, feeling his whole body gone stiff. Biting his lip he stated, "So why not ask if we couldn't go shopping together?"

I looked to his face. A tinge of jealousy behind the anger was found, "Gomen, I didn't even think about that. Well I know you've been working hard to save your money so I figured I could call in a favor. If you don't want me to wear it or accept it I'll call Diamond back up." I iterated, not wanting an argument. I should have thought about Mamo- chan's feelings before I called Diamond up.)

_I'm such a baka!_

("No go ahead…if anything I'd like to see how he envisions you now. It might be a sign of how far he's come from seeing you as his possession." He remarked, calming himself down. I was still iffy though, "Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want this to be a case where he would be silently fuming while having cut off his mental connection so I couldn't feel his anger or jealousy towards the matter.

But he only smiled to me, "I'm positive. Now let's get back to watching t.v." he said. It wasn't more than ten minutes later when I felt mental emotions of lust singing through his veins. A need to lay claim to what was his pulsing through his body. It heated up my own. Deciding to amend for my error in thinking I stood up already knowing his eyes were on me. I walked forward a few feet to our bedroom.

Looking back I saw his eyes glued to me, the possessiveness clear as day. I saw the need to take me struggling to get out as he wanted to soak this look up as much as possible. I smiled evilly, then undid the buttons of my jean shorts before turning around and pushed them down as I bent over, revealing my burnt orange lacy hipster panties. I saw his hand running over his member and turned back round to kick the shorts to him. They hit him in the face.

I smiled in laugher as he quickly pulled them away as he ate up the sight of me, "Usako…" I heard him moan. Reaching under my shirt in the back, I unsnapped my matching bra and slid it through one of the arm holes from my tank top. His eyes widened as I then turned back around and said, "Could you ever forgive me?" it was truth mixed in with lust as I pulled my tank away but made sure to time it right so he'd only see a peak of my breast before I entered his room. I heard a mad scramble as he fumbled to undress himself.

Finding me nude, only this time I was on his dresser, my legs open, feet propped up on the handles of his drawers. I looked down to find him hard as a rock. Grabbing a condom from behind me I slipped off the dresser with ease as I bent down to put it on him with my mouth. It was a skill that I spent some time practicing on. I wanted to be seemingly more skilled than I originally had been when we first met.

He groaned in agonizing pleasure as I massaged his balls, slowly lowering the condom on with my teeth, "Oh…kami…" he muttered, biting his lip with the effort to not ram himself into my face. He had done it once before with the condom in my mouth and my teeth ended up cutting it on impact. It was a lesson learned. Stopping once it was on I stood up and felt his hands smooth down my arms before hauling me up against his form, reaching down to lift me by my bum, shove me back on the dresser before slipping into me once again.

For once I was thankful that the dresser was waist height, his waist height, it was perfect. I hung onto him as if my life depended on it as he gave me everything I could ever ask for. And I didn't even have to ask! So in synch we were, I need not say harder or faster, he felt my need for it and gave it to me as good as I was giving. It was when he pulled my head back by my hair, his fingers threading in my locks that he looked deeply into my eyes.)

For him once he thought about the Diamond bit with the dress he knew he wanted to claim her all over again. Feeling the need apparently through their link gave him a nice half strip tease making his mouth water and his need for her become insatiable. When her shorts hit his face he scrambled to see his eternal angel again. Seeing her tease him some more till she left his sights he himself scrambled to shed his clothing. Her words of forgiveness mixed with the lust had his mind in over drive.

Seeing her displayed on his dresser, ready for him, her center that he could see aroused almost as much as he was already for her, made him want to slam her into it and give her everything she asked for and more. The condom she placed on him nearly had him dying to hold himself in place. He had wanted so badly to slam himself down her throat but had remembered the broken one from his un controlled actions and had put that need to rest.

He was already putting nearly a third of his paycheck towards condoms for them. Expensive they were but for him they were well worth it in the end. That and while she was on birth control the doctor side of him refused to go to many times without a condom. A few times was one thing but not a constant, at least not right now. She was working on graduating early and the new enemy, getting her pregnant now wouldn't help matters.

Shoving her back on the dresser he felt the need to plant himself within her over ride anything else in his mind. He slid himself into her with ease born of loving the feel of her wrapped around him. He stood still, feeling her inner muscles clench about him almost painfully before he pulled back and slowly slid in again. It was driving her nuts. She wanted to feel his power, his passion, but his need to go slow seemed to be driving him just as nuts.

He was biting his lip with the effort to maintain his pace. He wanted to savor what no other man on earth or any OTHER planet would even be privileged enough to feel. Or ever would feel period. He felt his possessive side flare up at the very thought of another man trying to take what was his. She was his future wife. The future mother of his children and he'd do anything to protect that, to protect her, to make her his, now and forever.

And right now he was going to claim her. A fleeting memory of her and Diamond kissing – even though it was her playing the role of evil and not truly being evil - crossed his mind and accidentally let it slip through the link. She shifted having seen it. "Mamo – chan…" she caressed his face with a loving adoration for him. He himself lowered his head ashamed that he let his insecurities momentarily over rule him.

"I promise, it will only ever be you. That meant NOTHING compared to us…this, what we have between us. It doesn't hold a candle's light to our flame." She knew what he was feeling and once again felt guilty for her rash thoughts with the stupid dress. It wasn't worth it.

She sent him a picture of their counter parts, a past action she had been thinking of off and on lately. It made her wet on thought alone. He smirked, "You know for someone begging for forgiveness she sure seems to be asking a lot in return." He smirked, caressing different portions of her body. Marking it for himself. "It's up to you." She bantered back. "Mind you it's only because I want to too." He countered. Grabbing her legs he threw both over his shoulders before he began a slow pounding in her body.

With the wall well over a foot behind her with a mirror she had to put her weight on her hands as he took her to his own rhythm. The rhythm a killer on her but the motions, the feel of her true love within her drove her to new heights of pleasure. With each thrust he watched her breasts jiggle. With each thrust he felt her clench tighter. With each thrust he felt himself approaching the flash point where he would simply slam her more than willing body without thought against the wall they were next to.

"I oh kami Mamo – chan…harder please!" she begged. Her words filled with a breathless shudder that her body emulated in trembling waves that started low, deep within herself and crashed upon her in unending bliss.

He could take no more. Moving her form from the dresser he did as he desired and slammed her against the wall next to it. She let out a scream as he reached a deep point within her. He grinned in male pride at the look of pleasure filled abandonment on her face as his strokes lengthened, deepened and went faster within her. He was steadily losing control over himself as her muscles clenched in intent to take him with her.

He held himself as she orgasmed around him. It was painful to hold his orgasm back as he saw her face forming that big O of pleasure before it turned into a widened smile of glowing happiness. He loved it, knowing he was the only one to give her that feeling, to make her face light up the way it did. He felt a surge of male pride as he was the only one who would ever give her that expression.

Feeling him still hard she looked to him, "Mamo – chan?" she asked, reaching her hand down only to be caught by his own. He had to stop her or he'd lose his will power to hold on and bring her to orgasm once again. He instead grabbed both of her hands and pushed them over her head since she seemed determined to fight him on her touching him.

It reality she loved his domination of her body. Always in control of daily life, in battles where she had to direct and order. Even though she was part of a team, having her loving prince reveal the dominate nature he had. While his nature allowed her to reveal her own need to submit to him it made her heart race with lust and love for him. So she surrendered herself to him, rocking her hips plaintively.

She knew if it ever became to much he'd stop in a heartbeat. Never one to even consider hurting her. He honestly couldn't bear the thought of her in actual pain and she knew that. With her hands pinned over her head she said something that both blushed at, "For the love of kami Mamo – chan…fuck me." her eyes widened, her blush took her hues to new heights and she felt a bit embarrassed to have stated such a thing to him.

He may have swore at the heights of passion but never had asked her to fuck him. The startled way he was staring at her had her a bit confused as his reaction flew from many forms of erotic thoughts and shock. His Usako was asking him, no begging him to fuck her. Never had she asked that. It stunned and turned him on to no end. He became that much harder as he felt her insides stretch to accommodate him.

She felt herself stretch further apart at her words, and as the embarrassing blush went away she realized it had not been a negative but a positive. Feeling a bit more confident she then stated in a newly shy yet sexy manner, "Unless you don't wa - " her scream of pleasure burst from her throat as Mamoru lost control of his body. Slamming into her with everything he had. The strokes lengthened and deepened as he lost himself in pleasuring her and taking her for himself. Making her feel him as deep down inside as possible.

"Usako!" he yelled out, his one hand abandoning the hold on her hands as it wrapped around her shoulder to slam her that much harder on his length. The image she sent to him was of their counter parts, nude, as his former self, Endymion had taken Serenity up against her bedroom wall next to the window. The moon light had been a beautiful contrast to her skin that night, and he hadn't been able to control himself from taking her in her room.

Normally they would have gone back to earth but their passions had over ruled their logic and their love making had started and ended in her chambers that night. He still was trying to figure out how they woke up in a corner of the room when he certainly remembered falling asleep in bed with her…or at least taking her in her large bed. He was still trying to remember and figure out that mystery even a thousand years later.

Finally he approached the flash point only this time he was ready for her to come as well as he felt her tight muscles. The undulated around him so intensely it was almost to much as he then struggled to push back inside of her. It made him all the more determined to push forward within her. Now his body felt like it was a plow machine, because all his mind could function on was plowing into her till she screamed his name in pleasure filled abandonment.

In those moments all he wanted to hear was her scream his name, to feel her muscles take from him what he desired to give to her and to never let it end. As if reading his mind he felt her reach her own flash over point, "Mamo – chan! Don't you dare stop!" she half screamed. Her voice louder than usual even as she came flowing down his length in near torrents.

Her fluids drenching his member and balls even down to his thighs as she came making sliding in a tad easier but also making it that much easier to come with her. The scent of her fluids and his overpowered his senses as he felt himself fall over the tipping point, "Fuck Usako!" he could hold no more. With a final thrust he slammed himself in till he swore he felt another organ as she wailed once more. Erupting into another orgasm off that thrust alone had her head spinning in mind numbing pleasure.

His knees buckled as they slid down the wall. Her back leaving a trail of sweat from their exertions behind. Her hair completely mussed up but she was un caring. To content to being in her love's arms to give a damn about her state of disarray.

He fell to his knee caps as she curled up like a content cat in his lap. Her legs now having been lowered as he used what little strength he had left to stand up and carry her to bed. But being tired didn't stop him from momentarily molding her bum in his hands, softly yet boldly leaving tiny little marks in her flesh as she giggled in euphoric state still.

Sliding her under the sheets as they both felt suddenly to hot to imagine, he didn't both with the comforter, only used his body to cover hers. His leg draped over hers, his other in between them, his arm curved around her rib cage just under her breasts. A satisfied smile adorned both their lips as they feel into a much needed sleep. His body language proved he had this need to protect and possess his beloved in every way.

He loved her so deeply he could barely breathe at times. It amazed him how at one point in time they fought like wild cats when all along it was more or less due to his feelings over her. What would have happened if he told her the truth back then? That he did fall for her, that he did want to be with her. That she made his heart race and his pulse jump at the sight of her. That even her persistent bubbliness made him want to smile and not sneer as he'd forced himself to do on several occasions.

Some part of him wanted to tell her he'd loved her upon meeting her, that he had always felt something for her, but it wouldn't do any good now. It was wasted time. So truly they'd never know and he was to tired to put more thought into it. _I love you my Usako, no matter what. I'll never let you go…I promise. _It was a promise she sent loving feelings back to for as she drifted off to sleep. Gentle and warm, full of comfort and security that he would always be the most important person in her life.

(Sunday rolled around as we got up and made a late breakfast. Mamo – chan was back in his flimsy sleep pants while I ended up in one of his overly large button up dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up past my elbows. As I started to make the Tamayogaki a basic rolled egg omelet, I whipped the egg in a ceramic bowl at the island, the quiet morning awoken by the whisks steady beating.

Adding Mamoru's favorite seasoning, making the eggs just slightly sweet, his love for sweet things could rival mine at times. I slipped past him to the stove making sure my bum just brushed against his crotch. Taunting as was my way when we cooked, or did anything together now a days. Always some part of us was touching, if only briefly. Accenting the fact that we were true lovers no matter what.

Of course the sweetest thing he love to eat at happened to also be a place of just enough tang to it to. I blushed at my thoughts on that one. Using the little rectangular omelet pan known as a Makiyakinabe, I was humming a merry little tune as I worked with the egg. Folding it as it cooked, with a wide spatula. Smiling fondly as I felt his approval over my effort in the kitchen this morning. Leaning over my shoulder his hot breath tickling the nape of my neck, sending the most seductive shivers over my body.

Cooking was not my talent, I struggled with it. But I never gave up, always trying to keep my mood positive as I struggled with eggs once more. Mamo-chan was busy on the other side of the counter, cooking toast and stirring the miso soup bubbling in a small pot beside me. I so loved this feeling of our routine. It felt like we were preparing for a married life already. I looked about the living room already seeing the little things of mine around.

Things that signaled that I now in some way lived here to. I smiled in thought as Mamo – chan hugged me around my waist and placed little pecking kisses at my neck, "I don't want this to ever end Usako." He whispered. I smiled fondly, "Me neither." I whispered back.

It was around 11:30 when the doorbell rang. Realizing it had to be my dress and that after last night we both forgot to call Diamond up to cancel it. I got up from the coffee table, we used as a dining table. Only to have Mamo – chan beat me to the punch. His longer legs gave him the speed he needed to beat me. Slipping in front of me and into the foyer, as I had taken the longer way around the furniture near the balcony window.

Shooting me an incredulous look, wondering if I was seriously going to answer the door wearing only one of his shirts. Giggling and blushing I stood meekly away from the door as I realized wearing only what I had on might not be the most appropriate form of greeting anyone at the door. I decided to wait impatiently for him to return.

A short signage of it and the medium sized box was now in Mamo – chan's possession. It looked a bit tall for a dress so I was almost cringing. I hoped it didn't have to many frills of ridiculous lacing or got forbid taffeta to it. Fear of Diamond sending me an ugly piece as a way of flicking me off for not choosing him flashed through my mind. Mamo – chan gave it to me. I was a tad surprised but took it none the less. "I can still - " he put his hand up, "I would really like to see what he gave to you." He amended.

Putting the box on the island counter I opened it up to reveal a lovely sapphire blue dress. No real frills, but there was a hint of lace at the breast line. The upper half was form fitting, near skin tight right up till it approached the upper thigh. It had a partial flowing skirt that covered three quarters of my legs revealing a tinge of sexiness and while still maintaining a mature and not to overzealous look. The skirt almost looked like a budding rose with flowing pedals that covered my hips and down my legs.

I looked further and found a pair of matching stiletto heels, peep toe and a back buckle with a note under them. I wasn't fast enough to snag the note before Mamoru snapped it up. So I reluctantly stood anxiously while Mamo – chan read it, "Usagi – chan, though you did not choose me in the end I felt this piece is perfect for you. I guess I spent enough time memorizing everything about your body from the few touches and all the looking I did that I was able to get a lovely view on how any dress would fit on you."

To that Mamo – chan gave me a curious eyebrow while trying to prevent his eyes from narrowing at the note. I glanced over his elbow to read the note for myself.

"This is part of my Spring collection for next year. I think it would be a great evening wear piece for your dance tonight. Say hello to the girls for me and with regards to Mamoru, if he ever messes up. I'll always be here for you." I could tell he was trying to keep his thoughts with regards to the note to himself, though I caught sight of a hint of surprise, "P.S. Mamoru, if it is you reading this instead, word of advice…" to this he smiled, actually smiled.

"Don't fuck it up! She deserves the best!" he looked to me, with a slight smile before starting to crack up. "I have to admit he's right on that note."

I smile back, "The event starts at three so go ahead and get ready, I'm sure you'll want to throw your hair around till you find out what you want to do with it. Me…I've got a tux to purchase." I look at him in confusion, "Just transform and take the hat and mask off. The guise effect will be taken away." I state, "Did that ever work when you took off your tiara?" I opened my mouth but nothing would come out, "No." I respond. "Besides, I have to go shopping with Motoki – san with his, might as well right?"

I look up to him, "He'll be there to? What about Reika – chan?" I asked him curiously, "Both yeah. If you want I could let Reika – chan know you're here so she can help you out." I nod in acceptance, he smiles. I heard him phoning Motoki's place as they laughed a bit before hanging up. "Okay I'll meet Motoki – san over at the shop, Reika – chan will be here within 30 minutes." I nod happily. He leans in and gives me a welcoming kiss.

I deepen it. Feeling my back hit a wall and his lips leave mine to leave a hot wet trail down my neck I give a small unintentional encouraging moan. "You're a temptress…kami…but…I need to go." He dashed off before he could give into his body's demands for me any further. It was something that had me aching in need but rolling in laughter. I went back into our room to flip through a CanCam magazine, seeing if there were any hair styles I could try to implement in my own do or leave it as is.

I heard a swift knock at the door. Thinking it was Reika I didn't even bother looking out through the peep hole. Opening the door I came face the face with Amber. My head fell in aggravation as hers turned to a shocked expression, "What are you doing here?" she demanded, "I'm at my boyfriend's place – how did you get past the security…again?" I questioned, not letting her get any opportunity to slip inside.

My whole body acting as a shield to our sanctuary. This was our place, there was nothing for her here other than a swift kick to her butt and ego. Unconsciously holding the low collar of Mamoru's shirt closed with a hand, I was suddenly feeling very exposed and poorly dressed to be sparing with Amber yet again. Though part of me had a need to throw it into her face that Mamo – chan and I were intimate I didn't need any extra back lash with the school.

People already were looking at me like I was cheating my way to the top, but I didn't need 'school whore' on top of it. Amber somehow covered up her prior indiscretions with other males but I didn't have those connections. And it was only through Umino that I discovered that little tid bit of information.

Covering up her shock with anger she instead ignored my words and said, "Tell him 'his date', 'moa'…" She indicated herself, "Will be at a grande party tonight. I'll be expecting him to look good as always." I looked at her like she'd grown a second head, "Okay seriously?! Are you this blind to see that he doesn't want you?! Or are you just mental?! Or better yet are you on some kind of hallucinogenic drug?" she raged at me internally at my words.

"He'll come to me." she stated smartly. "Oh for the love of kami get out of our lives you annoying little pest!" I yelled at her.

Slamming the door in her face she screamed back, "He will be mine, mark my words Tsukino!" her other words were completely ignored as I locked the door and walked away, seething with frustration and pure hate.

"That girl is insane! What is wrong with her? Maybe she is on drugs…" I was shocked, I never knew for a person to act that way in regards to someone who made it very clear multiple times over. What would make her see things clear enough to LET go?! Because being direct is apparently not direct enough. I mean for myself, I'd be embarrassed to death if I ever acted that way for anything.

It was shameful to not have any respect for the man's obvious relationship for his loving girlfriend…soon his future wife. Was she so used to getting what she wanted that she dismissed any other logical reasoning? It was something to ponder on. Two minutes later there was another knocking at the door, "For the love of all that is holy, let that be Reika – chan! Otherwise I might go to jail for beating a woman to death!" I yelled to the heaven's.

Lucky me it was Reika, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue flowery cardigan. Her brunette hair pulled back in a white cloth head band. With a plastic dress bag over one arm and large makeup kit in her other hand. "Good, I thought it was that wacky girl again! I swear she's getting worse and worse!" I amended for my need to pull her bodily into the apartment. "Let me guess Mamoru – san's new stalker." She added already feeling the irritating vibes from me.

"What? NEW stalker?" I asked. She widened her eyes as if realizing her slip, "When he was 'dating' Rei – chan he joked with Motoki – san that he wondered if she had followed him around to catch him when he wasn't paying attention. I think one time he ducked into a woman's shoe store to escape from her." I smiled, "Though now I think he's really glad that she's found love with that Yurichio I think his name is." I smiled mildly at the joke.

"I think she did. When she sets her sights on something she's relentless. It comes in handy for fighting and battles but from what we can tell she's full on head over heels for Yurichio now. It's good because she needs someone like him. He can give her what she wants without her pride getting in the way." We laughed.

I guided her to the bedroom so she could see the dress. "It's gorgeous. I love it." She then looked to me with narrowing joking eyes, "I hate you." We both laughed. "I'm actually glad you came over, I need help with figuring out my hair or leave it as is, and with the heels…" I pointed to them, "I'll be breaking them in while you're here so don't mind the incessant clip clopping around." She smiled in understanding with a nod.)

_Time to get to work…look good for my Mamo – chan and forget about that phycho Amber!_

(Getting ready the dress fit like a gem. Tight in all the right places without it being to tight. I hated to admit it but Diamond knew my body type to a T. It was sweet in a deranged sort of creepy way but I filed that away. Right now I was feeling like a million bucks, and no thoughts of Amber or my need to speak perfect English, or at least bad English could come to mind and ruin it.

In the end I left my hair in its odangos. Reika ended up lending me some sapphire hair clips with matching earrings. They dropped down to my neck line, accenting my slender neck.

I loved them, "Arigato, but, how did you know with the color?" I asked, "I didn't. Motoki – san bought them for me recently. A gift." I saw her look off to the side glumly, "What's wrong? If you really don't want me to wear them I won't." I asked, "Nothing. And please wear them for tonight. I just….we had a discussion and after talking something's out he decided to give those to me as a gift so please don't lose them tonight." She begged.

"Never." I promised. I was for once grateful that I had to wear heels with Diamond back on Nemesis. The man had pretty much gave me a crash course in wearing the tricky foot wear. It gave me the foot work to wear the stiletto's without tripping in them.

"It is bad that you're still not as tall as Mamoru - san with those on?" Reika giggled, having gotten ready as well. She was dressed in a fine red silk cocktail dress. With simple pencil skirt and sleeveless bodice that hugged her hips. Looking elegant and refined, with her long hair falling in bouncy ringlets around her bare shoulders.

"No, I love his height. It's especially nice when we're…" I began to look around at the various places we had christened when I cupped my mouth seeing as how I was ready to reveal portions of our sex life to her. She laughed, "Its fine. I'm not here to judge. Besides, as being the only other female in our weird little group to actually have sex I think I might know a thing or two." We both laughed, shattering the awkward moment.

"Hai, it's beautiful. But, his height…I don't know why but, its adds to him. Makes him more dashing, plus…" I giggled, "When he picks me up off the ground to make love, I sort of feel like I'm free of everything. That he's taking me to another world where only he and I exist." I admired the wall we were just up against, with a wistfulness borne from great sex. "I know the feeling. Like your untouchable except by the one you love the most." Reika added with a knowing look. I nod, "Exactly."

It was Mamo – chan's, "Hello?" that drew us both from the bedroom, well Reika, "Stay in here, your entrance should be a bit more grande than just walking out with me." I phished at her, "If anything we both look so hot for tonight we should walk out together, blow their minds away." I already knew Motoki was with Mamo – chan. The girls I knew would be waiting at the rose estate for us. I knew not everyone could fit into Mamo – chan's car. "Shall we?" I asked her. She smiled eagerly, "May as well." She replied.

Walking out we saw two sets of jaws drop. I couldn't keep the smile from my face at seeing Mamo – chan's highly approving face. He looked star struck. "Usako…" he looked me up and down, amazement in his eyes along with deep seeded love and lust was building quickly. "Not entirely sure I want to go out now." He admitted. His eyes swept over my form repeatedly. I smiled in a cat having nailed the canary type of way.)

_Mamo – chan…you like?_

She asked even though she knew the response. _Usako…your stunning…beautiful…erotic…oh kami…we are seriously cutting this night short. Kami the things I want to do to you…while __in__ that dress..._she cut him off mentally seeing the now forming budge in his pants. She then noticed Motoki and Reika were paying little attention, as their eyes were on one another's as well. "Come on let's get going." She iterated. Mamoru for his part was having trouble with his need to leave and let her leave the apartment.

Part of him seriously wanted to and was contemplating on throw the other couple out and show Usagi some new sex positions, those of which included the dress. Not that he'd ever let Diamond know that. The bastard was probably grinning like a mad fool, now curious as anything to know how the dress he sent worked out. He'd never tell him he loved it on her, that the color brought out the brilliance of the blue in her eyes, or that it made him hard on impact.

He knew by now at this point he'd have to work the night over and think of every old, wrinkled, naked woman on earth to calm his raging lust for her. It would be the only way to avoid having a hard on half the time he was out with her. Not to mention explaining his discomfort on carrying one wherever he went. He briefly worried about the reactions of the other men at the party as they would be admiring and more than likely asking for dances throughout the night. He knew he'd need to stick by her for the majority of the night.

It was only the need to drive to the estate safely – and the couple in the back seat, though granted that were making out – that prevented him from talking her into sex with him the front seat of a car. He'd heard of the euphoric feel of driving while having sex. Though he was also advised NOT to do it unless there were no other cars or cops in the area. Had it not been for those two factors though, he would be in the heavens right now. However his iron clad will could not stop the images from seeping through the link.

He couldn't help but imagine her sliding her sapphire blue dress up, pulling the breast line down and straddling him. Nor could he help the image of her with the heels still on as she would slide her hands down his chest, unbutton and unzip his pants, pull him out for her enjoyment before lowering herself on him causing the euphoric rush of lust and love as she would ride him while the vibrations of the car would act as another motion of caress.

He could already imagine the throaty moans come from her lips as he would latch himself onto a breast, nibbling on her nipple while trying to keep his eyes on the road. She would grab his hair and push him further against her breasts while moaning his name like a mantra as he marked her and leave soft mouth shaped bruises on her breasts.

_Mamo – chan!_

Hearing her voice shocked at his thoughts calmed him down somewhat…till he heard her iterate back_…at least wait until AFTER the party to think of new sex positions…and places. We can't do that now but later on, just wait!_ He was stunned and became a bit hard at her acceptance of it. He didn't think she'd go for it. But not that he knew he couldn't help the goofy grin nor the glint in his eyes that came to his face.

He made a mental note that during the party he would look up back roads and see if Motoki and Reika couldn't hitch a ride with someone else. If he could get his love to ride him as he drove them home he'd be one happy man.

(I for my part was a tad stunned but felt like I couldn't wait to see how that would work out. It was nearly 45 minutes later when we arrived. The Rose estate was huge. Built like a fairy tale mansion of locally quarried stone, with elaborate balcony's framed with roses. Long arching windows and heavy oak doors. Elaborate rose gardens that framed the estate, all the way down to the main road. It looked like some scenic backdrop to a postcard from the countryside of England.

Far from the outskirts of Tokyo out in the country. I was blown away that I had never been down in this area but at the same time knew why. This whole area, the last 10 miles we drove was nothing but rich, upper class society. Not heavily populated but heavily sought after. Papa used to drive us down this way as kids when we would go to the hot springs that were up at the resort. The lanes were filled with fall colored trees, the last of the summer greenery still hanging on here and there.

It was the scenic route to take. I loved looking at all the big manors and foreign estates in the area. I dreamed of living in one with my husband and kids one day. Fantasies really. But in the end I ended up seeing that many people from the area, felt they were above others. It killed off my fantasies for good. Very few people up in this area were good, honorable, and respectful. Which had me questioning Mamo – chan's professor's morality.

He was a good man so far, he was giving Mamo – chan a huge chance to improve his resume and ability to go further in life to become the doctor he dreamt of becoming and for that he had my respect and well wishes in life. "It's so…wow…" I admired. I could practically feel the need Mamo – chan had to want to give me a nice big house to live in, to raise our children in. It was a sweet but unneeded gesture.)

_If I recall correctly the Crystal Palace we'll live in is a LOT bigger than these manors here…mansions really if you look at them. Plus even if we weren't going to be living in a big palace my home, my house with you is wherever you are. I don't need some big fancy place, just you and me with our children._

(I felt Mamo – chan smile. _Yeah I know…it's a great deal bigger but it doesn't stop me from wanting to provide my family with everything._ He surmised mentally. _The most important thing you can provide your family is your presence there._ I told him. I wanted him to understand that he wouldn't just be a King he'd be a husband and a father. He mentally nodded in agreement knowing what I was referring to.

Neither of us wanted our lives as royals to dictate our every move elsewise we'd never have time to have a family let alone be one. I was already trying to come up with little systematic ways to ensure we could have a normal life while maintaining the roles of royals. One option I had thought of a while back was to have guards around the palace but when around the more family housed areas to lighten it up and give it a more homey feeling.

A semblance of normalcy. But if someone were to find out then it'd be destroyed or ruined. It was a work in progress to say the least. "It's bigger than I remember." Motoki said in astonishment, leaning between the front seats. It didn't surprise me that he'd been here before, Motoki had a very outgoing personality. It's what made him so good at his job.

Going inside, the grande high arching main foyer. I brought in my small black purse, a smaller book of 'Japanese to English', a nice little reference guide for the bits that I couldn't quite catch. Plus since it was the same coloring of the purse, no one would truly notice. Not unless they were looking over my shoulder. Mamo – chan guided me inside, a hand on my back as we found the girls standing in a corner, seemingly looking for us.)

To be continued…


	16. dinner party & deceptions

**damonika2009**: this ch/ep will actually be a combination of a few. So there is going to be a LOT going on.

**Adore:** I LOV the Mamoru we've written to! He's actually got a personality. Lol

**trish1573**: I'm trying to keep Diamond in without him being all over Usagi. I don't want to over do his love for her in that regards. But that's for the remarks on the sex scene! I LOVE the write them!

**kera69love:** Glad you loved it but the ch/ep's are normally 17-20 ish pages if not a hint longer.

**LoveInTheBattleField**: Will do.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: thank you and to explain Usagi's 'aggressive submissive' bit, she wants to have Mamoru take more control in their intimate lives mainly due to her being the technical leader of the senshi, princess, future queen and future mother, she feels the need for the control to be taken yet in some sense she knows Mamoru desires for her to take an active role in a minor amount of control as well. Like he loves her submissiveness but at the same time also loves that she can be as strong in certain aspects as he can be. So it's like she's having Mamoru take 70-80% of the control but she takes the other 20-30%. I hope that helps answer a little bit.

**NeoPrincessRini**: Glad you enjoyed the love scene! Beverages won't be a strong contender in this ch/ep. And Diamonds in America so it won't be an overly done Mamoru, Diamond antagonist portion. It'll be little tid bits.

**AimlesslyGera**: no offense but I find it funny that you called the outers 'outlets'. LOL but Possessive Mamoru is my FAVORITE!

**Spike (Guest)**: that is DEFINITELY a typo. I honestly believed that was how you spelt his name till you said something. I'll try to remember that for future reference.

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: You haven't seen 'chibius interuptus' yet. Believe me when she comes back (soon to) you'll be cringing at asking. Lol as for Diamond to Mamoru, he will be a little but Mamoru feels he can deal with it since Diamond is currently in America.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: yes there will be a next one. glad you liked it!

**pandoraskiss (Guest)**: its heat will continue mark my words.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest)**: give the king and queen some time. but they will make an appearance.

**Guest (1)**: having actually thought about how to inform Usa or Mamo that they'll have another child…that maybe a Supers bit…unless you can think of an idea and PM me.

**Setsuna-Chan22**: Amber will get a wallop to the head that the spatula will have a hard time competing with.

**Guest (2)**: well you can ease off your toes…for a little while anyways.

**divaofthemoon (Guest)**: thanks, I live to serve hotness!

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: guess I must be doing my job right then.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: thank you so much1 I appreciate that.

**thunderkitty902 (Guest)**: soon.

**mizzladyoflondon (Guest)**: Here it is.

Wow 21 Reviews! Awesome! Let's see what you think about this one! Read and review cause this one was one of my fav's to write out!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.16

The party was grande, held in an elegantly decorated ball room of pure ivory white, on the second floor. Arcades of roman columns flanked the ball room, with beautiful scenic windows that were capturing the faint evening light and casting it upon the white marble floor before the glass like sparkling jewels. It was like some romantic dream that the girls were being privy to. It wasn't since the moon kingdom days had they seen nearly such royal elegance.

The walls adorned with fluted silk banners, pinned with flowers and cascading to the marble floors in graceful waterfalls. The linen covered tables all decorated with lovely rose center pieces. An orchestra's music floated around the ball room from the stage set up on the far wall.

It was all just so magical, filling them all with wonder and awe. Left breathless, admiring the ballroom as they entered together through the double oak doors.

All the girls were finely dressed up, nothing to over the top glamorous yet perfectly suitable for the occasion. In low cut gowns of their favorite colors, except for Ami, who was dressed in a more conservative piece, with a square neckline and wide straps.

Usagi was feeling nervous and excited, the emotions warring within her for dominance. Standing proudly next to Mamoru as he looked dashing in his black tuxedo, with Motoki in similar dress as Reika to his side as well in her beautiful cocktail dress. The girls were surrounding them from behind, looking about at the crowds excitedly. They were taking in the glitz of the place as they tried not to look at it like gawking spectators at a zoo.

"Wow…" Minako chimed in, looking stunned as much as the other girls were. Even Makoto and Rei were slightly wide mouthed at the party's glamour. "I hope I remember my English." Ami commented, the girls didn't even bother to sweat drop as they all felt the same thing. They could already see numerous English students milling about. It was making them nervous as well. Even Ami's heart was beginning to thud, but she kept brave front.

A small group of men came up to them, obviously American. Mamoru responded first in English, "Hi, my name's Chiba, Mamoru." They nodded mutely. He was hoping to make the transition for the girls and mostly for his Usako a smooth one. He also recognized one of the guys from a class of his. A handsome light blonde man, with soft features and pure ocean blue eyes. "Hi, my name is Ben – san, I believe that would be correct for Japanese way of English speaking." He stated. The girls nodded in greeting still unsure of themselves.

"The professor was kind enough to invite me out here. I've been working to get on his guest list for two years now." He stated. The man seemed shy and reserved, not like the man Mamoru saw in class. He seemed more sure of himself, but a different setting could prove to be a complex problem to the right person.

Ben's gaze shifted to Ami and took an instant liking to her. His eyes softening and a small admiring smile creeping pleasantly upon his face. She blushed at the obvious attention he was glancing her with. "If you'll excuse me, I must say hello to some more people." He excused himself, realizing he was making her uncomfortable. Not to mention he was feeling a tinge warm under his own collar from her as well.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Usagi asked back in English. "NO we just take a few of the same courses together, more like colleagues." He was second in his classes to Mamoru so Mamoru always did feel a tinge of competition with him. Essentially they respected one another academically but also steered clear of one another due to the competitiveness of academics with one another as well.

Usagi looked about and unfortunately found Amber's eyes glued to Mamoru. Standing before a large window hidden out of sight somewhat behind a pillar. Dressed very alluringly in a deep plum gown that hugged her ample breasts and hourglass hips, folding around her legs like a sleeping lily. Her brunette hair was pulled up in ebony barrettes. Falling around her shoulder's in loose curls. Usagi felt her heart skip sickeningly at her rival.

The ball of anxiety already forming from having to speak English was only roiling more at the sight of her. Then Haruka interrupted her line of sight, quelling her anxious feelings with her charming smile.

Michiru followed after her in greeting the girls. Dressed in a graceful aqua ball gown, with a princess bodice and folding layers of satin and silk that caressed her hips like a living flowing waterfall.

"Odango Atama, good to see you. Love the dress." Haruka stated, swaggering up in a white tuxedo, taking an exaggerated look at the sapphire dress she wore.

Placing her hands on her bare shoulder's and staring intently down at the little blonde. Usagi swallowed and her breath hitched in response to Haruka's close proximity. Though Haruka teased the blonde a lot when it came to slight sexual advances she would have considered seriously going after the blonde had Michiru not been in her life. But Michiru could never be replaced in her eyes, not ever. So to her this was just a bit of fun. Besides Haruka was known for her more flirtatious moods.

Plus it didn't stop her from teasing Usagi or seeing the muscles tighten in Mamoru's jaw line with the teasing either. Even with her as a woman she knew some form of him still felt mildly threatened by her. She supposed it was due to her looking boyish with her short hair, but at the same time she held a beautiful female allure to her. She just wasn't up for showing it off. Only Michiru ever got to see that side of her.

In an instant she saw Mamoru slide his right hand protectively and possessively around Usagi's waist, which in turn had her chuckling. She loved messing with him. "Arigato Haruka – chan." Usagi blushed at the compliment. She also blushed when Mamoru put his arm around her, its protective and possessive gesture had her aching to hold on to him just as tightly. But she didn't want to seem to clingy so she reserved herself as much as possible.

Mamoru glowered at the intrusion before reminding himself that Haruka was a female. That and she was clearly wanting to evoke a response out of him…again. "Mamoru – san would you care to dance with me." Michiru asked, looking to use him to do some searching of her own without looking to obvious. She could get a good look at the guests without standing out if she was dancing with a well-known partner. He would garner most of the attention while she got a good look around.

Usagi grit her teeth when he abandoned her side without thought, not even bothering to ask if it would be okay when she knew without a doubt she would at least give him the respect of asking before dancing with another man.

With all of his possessiveness he still hadn't bothered or hadn't really thought of how possessive she was over him. But she prevented herself from outright yelling and vetoing the decision. She was better than just to yell out like a child getting her toy taken from her.

She felt a mild sting of jealousy seeing them float off around the dance floor. With his hand on her hip and his other hand griping her's tightly. It had been to long since she and Mamoru had danced. Unable to hold it all in, she found herself folding her arms and staring after them with longing in her eyes. She took note of the soft smile he was giving her and warmth in his eyes and it was only making her jealousy fester worse.

_I sure wish it was me out there, dancing with him._

"Well, it looks like they are having fun?" Haruka commented a sly look in her soft blue eyes.

Usagi made a small sound of acceptance, though not at all pleased to be a spectator at the side of the room while her prince danced with another.

"I figure, we could have some fun too. Care to dance 'little hell cat'?" Haruka turned back from the dance floor. She offered her, her hand in a slight princely bow, a charming mischievous smile gracing her lips.

Usagi laughed and nodded. Feeling somewhat better.

She saw no problem with it and accepted. Blushing and letting the handsome girl sweep her away, to the disgruntled sounds of her girlfriends. Some mild part of her hoping Mamoru would see it and see his error with his thinking. Her anger deflated a bit as they danced, needing to focus all her effort to move flawlessly with the gliding and perfectly spinning Haruka. It also helped relief some of her anxiety as the focus shifted from it to the dancing.

Her previous dance training with a now deceased Emerald, gave her confidence that she hadn't had before. Making her moves effortless, graceful and still a tad sensual in how unconsciously she swayed her hips into every spin.

Though Emerald never taught her ball room dancing, she taught her to move lightly on the balls of her feet. The steps Haruka had her follow, were not overly complicated. Making her pull them from memory to effectively pull them off without a klutz attack. The last thing she wanted was to pull Haruka into a heap on the floor with her.

She wanted to be elegant, mature and sexy. She didn't want to have to rely on Haruka to make the part work. So her movements were careful and controlled, something that Haruka seemed to notice. The dusty blonde woman cast her an approving smile, gripping her hand more tightly as she pushed lightly on her hip, guiding them deeper amid the floor of graceful dancer's. Usagi couldn't take her eyes off of Haruka, spell bound by the moment.

As a feeling of recollection, like deja vu was heavy over her mind. Part of her was wondering why dancing with Usagi felt so familiar as if they had done this many times before. She knew they had never danced before, at least not in this life. Perhaps in another life….long ago. It had the short blonde baffled.

For Usagi as mildly jealous as she felt she knew Michiru and Haruka were together and that she was more than likely looking to be polite and engaging with him. Once more within Haruka's proximity she smelled the scent of Uranus on her. The exhilarating feeling of the wind, accompanied by a bright scent full of sweet spring flowers.

_Should I tell her I know about her being Uranus?_

The question was tossed back and forth in her mind even as she was swayed back and forth in Uranus's arms. Mamoru saw this and couldn't help the ridiculous jealousy he felt over it. He knew it was harmless but a nagging doubt within him made him feel like he should break the dance up and whisk her away to a secluded area to dance then perhaps if they were alone long enough do something even more.

Haruka, knowing she was enraging the green eyed beast within Mamoru snuggled closer to Usagi, brushing the curve of her neck with her lips. Even going as far as dropping her encircling hands just before her bum. Usagi gave a small gasp as she felt her fingertips tickling the crest of her butt. Her eyes flew wide in surprise then she saw the purposeful look crossing the woman's face, even smiled at it herself. "He's gonna blow that vein in his neck." Usagi giggled conspiratorially, as Haruka swung her into his line of sight again.

Both girls laughed softly at the tightening of his jaw. As it seemed his possessiveness over her would never die down. He loved her so much that she made his logical reasoning go out the window and dive into heavy traffic. What made it worse was he knew it was only Haruka messing with his mind.

"It seems you've got a case of the green eyed monster within you." Michiru commented, smiling knowingly as she drew his attention back to herself. He glowered at the dancing couple, over her bare shoulder. "I know Haruka – chan is just messing with me but…"

Michiru spoke for him, "She looks so masculine that it really does look as if Usagi – chan is dancing with another man. A man that's NOT you." Michiru's honesty was spoken in a gentle laughing tone. As she found it funny, "You are a goofy one Mamoru – san." He looked to her in slight shock with some befuddlement. "Usagi – chan was jealous when you took me out onto the dance floor first. It seems now you have attracted the same disease." She smiled graciously, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

He was stunned, "Usako has no need to be jealous." He stated, mentally smacking himself for being so thoughtless.

"And neither do you…" She amended, with a very mature air. But she saw the alarmed look in his eyes and sought to tease him just a bit more, "Although if Haruka – chan's hands gets any lower…" she giggled. Mamoru saw the woman's near caress of his girls bum. Quickly excusing himself rudely. Michiru giggled in amusement, standing abandoned on the dance floor, waiting to see the result. She knew her lover well enough to see teasing when it was in play, besides it seemed Usagi was now giggling knowingly.

She hadn't meant to engage Usagi's jealousy, she had merely wished to speak with Mamoru. But Haruka had seen it and wanted to give Mamoru a little pay back for his thoughtlessness towards his beloved's feelings.

The whole episode had now given them a means to have another understanding of one another as a person. She could understand Usagi's jealousy. The girl clearly wasn't too happy that he left her side to another woman without thought to her feelings on the issue, yet the moment he saw her dancing even with a woman – though granted Haruka did look very manly – he got just as jealous over it. That and she had really needed someone to make her look busy and not like a vulture looking out for her prey.

Mamoru made his way over to Usagi when he spotted his other professor. A portly middle aged man with reddish brunette hair and matching beard. Standing beside the banquet table, with a wine flute in his hands. Absently sipping and surveying the young people. He had remembered he wanted to ask him about his possible relation to Amber but kept getting side tracked. He knew he needed to talk with the man.

Their eyes met over the crowded ballroom. When he waved him over he was torn between giving in and interrupting the dance or talking to his professor. Passing Haruka a stern warning with his cool gaze. Haruka's once sly look, softened into laughter. She raises her hands up to a respectful portion of Usagi's sides. Giving him a nod that she understood her teasing wasn't appreciated. He nodded back giving her a rueful half smile of acceptance, before moving in his professor's direction. He mentally thanked her for being so astute before walking over.

"Mamoru – san great, I've been looking for you." He grinned, waving him over eagerly. Mamoru nodded his head in greeting,

"I have been going over your grades during your under graduate in Liberal Arts and Science. Also your current extra credit assignment as a T.A." His smile turned from warm to calculating. "I must say, I was impressed. Your work so far has been far more then exceptional. The graduate program here at Tokyo University was very interested in you Mr. Chiba. "

Mamoru couldn't help but smile, his dream at finally being noticed by the medical internship at his university filling him with pride and hope for a bright future. Tokyo had the best program in all of Japan, with hospitals close by for him to train in.

"You must understand, that I am only on the acceptance committee. We are reviewing your file as we speak for the spring program. Unfortunately, you must understand that it very difficult to get into the program and even more difficult to maintain the grades high enough to graduate. The students are all filthy and starving, Mr. Chiba so only the ones with a strong drive and a sharp mind will survive." His face was stern, as if he was putting him on trial right then and there.

"I promise you professor, if I am given a chance I will not let you down. Being a doctor isn't just a want or a need it's who I am. I want to help people." Mamoru responded his conviction clear in his hard tone. That and he wanted to once in a while help someone that wasn't being attached by a daimon.

"I am sure you won't." He nodded, clamping him on the shoulder.

"I want you to meet someone very dear to me." Mamoru widened his eyes then tried his damnedest to keep the sneer from his face. As the professor stepped aside, revealing Amber. His questions over the professor's connection to Amber were answered. Amber pretended to not know him as she turned around in a far from innocent fashion.

He had his question answered before he even asked it. Her dress was more geared towards landing a fine husband, showing way to much skin around the bodice and legs. That would lead her on her back rather than to show off maturity and respect.

"Mamoru – san I've heard so much about you." She stated in a ridiculous sugary sweet tone. His professor clapped him proudly on the back before getting close to him, "She comes from a well to do family. My brother is rich and his name is nearly as prominent as mine. It was would be wise for the medical field you intent on getting into." He stated with conviction. It was essentially a near free ticket to gaining even better access to his dream job. He'd just have to sell his soul to Amber and give up Usagi and everything her truly loved.

He could never even fathom doing that. Amber made his skin crawl. She was vindictive and becoming near psychotic in her weird obsession with him. He had to end this fast, "Gomen professor, but, I have a girlfriend that I intend to one day marry." He iterated, hoping to end the discussion and get Amber out of his life. His professor's hand tightened on his shoulder, "Just give her a shot. A dance is all I ask of you. Consider it a favor for me." He answered sternly, broaching no argument.

Mamoru sighed, feeling like he lost this conversation before it even began.

"Besides…" his professor paused for a second lowering his voice to show the seriousness of it, "Romance is really a silly notion. Whatever the other girl in your life has will not help you in the ways that Amber – chan can. It would be your decision, your girlfriend, or your future. Pick your poison on this one. I'd invite you to not make an 'error' over a matter so simple. Amber – chan is your better option." His tone was almost cold, as he walked off, leaving Mamoru feeling angered and charged in his feelings.

He could never even think of one without the other for his future. There was no future without Usagi in it. She was his future.

Mamoru signalled Amber curtly to follow him to the center of the dance floor. He hoped mildly that Usagi would not see them. He was sure on her reaction being almost nuclear in its destruction towards the infuriating girl if she saw them even just dancing together. He acted as a gentleman would, hands in appropriate places and what not. High on her shoulder's, while she attempted to snuggled herself closer to his chest.

"Why won't you leave that pitiful little twit and come be with me?" she asked, putting her lips in mock sadness as she raised her head up to meet his cold eyes.

He was to frustrated and tired with the matter to care. Plus no one was close enough to hear either of them. "Why won't you leave Usako and myself alone?" he countered, arching an eyebrow snidely. She pursed her lips, "You think her father will ever accept you? He won't, you're much to old for her. To worldly, too...grown up." she explained, a smug smile on her not even remotely innocent face.

"You're the type of man he always wanted to keep his daughter away from, the type that could whisk her off her feet and away from his family. Fathers like him are afraid of guys like you." She smiled near evilly.

He had to admit, she could give the evils of the world a run for their money on how closely she could relate to them. The ballroom was spinning around him, an anxious sweat beading upon his brow. His chest felt tight, his breath shallow and unsteady as a state of panic set in. He was feeling so trapped she seemed to have the keys to his future dangling before him. If he refused her, then that future he so wish to have and secure to prove to Usagi's father that he could care for her would be gone.

He was screaming silently at how unfair this was. Amber's family, if the name was true to form, would destroy his prospects for Med School here in Japan. He'd have to go outside of Japan if her threats carrier through.

"If you're with me, I could give you everything you desire…"she leaned up close to him, her lips near his ear even as his mouth started to curl in disgust. He hid it though. "Outside and inside the bedroom as well." He hated this so badly, feeling trapped in this woman's web of blackmail and deceit. He wanted to become a doctor but not at this price, not if it meant to give up Usagi, "Oh and when you say yes, which I feel you will if you want to be that successful doctor, then I have one major rule for you to follow…" he looked at her like she was deranged.

Suddenly his whole body was trembling with both rage and crawling with nerves. All blood rushed out of his face as he ground his teeth to contain his fury at the cold blooded, heart less man eating whore.

"I never want you near that bitch again. I don't share nor would I let it be her EVER…that I'd share you with." She whispered, her voice low and vicious. "So whatever 'mistress' possibilities you were thinking of with her to still have your cake and eat it to **forget it**! Your mine from here on out."

He was through listening to this cold hearted girl but her uncle was nodding to him in pleasantries. He groaned in irritation, unable to cast her aside as he wished. "If you don't take me up on the offer, I'll make sure your relationship will fail regardless and that you'll have no choice but to take me up on the offer and make me yours." Her threat was clear, but he reminded himself it was full of crap to.

Her parents could not be fooled by her again. He pulled her away, "You're a scheming leech that sucks the happiness from people. That and I don't believe anything that you say." He remarked, holding her at arms length now. His courage set, eyes determined to end this tonight.

She smirked, "No…?" she asked tauntingly. Casting a glance back at her uncle over her shoulder.

"Pitiful, truly. What is wrong with you?" He began, giving her a sympathetic smile that infuriated her. Amber's face began to grow red, knowing he was casting her aside yet again as unworthy and yet again choose someone she deemed as dirt. "When you breathe the air, it turns toxic around you. Your idea's of love and devotion are so twisted and contrived it makes me sick to even look at you. I have little to no time to deal with even speaking to you. Now heed my words and LEAVE Usako and myself alone."

He sought to walk off when she grabbed his hand. Spinning him back to face her, his body going stiff and cold as stone in her grasp. He didn't say anything, his eyes stunned, looking around franticly for a way out of this crazy situation. As she slid her hands up the lapels of his tux, in a very methodical and seductive manner. He stopped her, pulling her hands away roughly by the wrists speaking before she could talk, "I intent to marry her someday so get it through your thick meaty little head." He shook her hold off and stalked off angrily.

Amber was fuming in her place, hands balled into tight fists. Her breath ragged and heart a thunder of denial that he would keep refusing her. Turning back to face her uncle, with a hurt tearful look. Finding him shrugging his shoulders, his eyes narrowing in a calculating manner. Determined and more than miffed she tried one last tactic, one that she was good at gaining attention from. Tried and true lies. "So that night that we had together means nothing to you?" She shouted over the crowds, drawing unwanted attention his way once more.

He looked on stunned at first then irritated and bored. His shoulders even slumping disregarding her totally, "You're like an irritating succubus. Wishing to suck the life out of me. I will never be yours so give up! I would rather be poor and in a menial service job with Usagi the woman I plan to **marry** one day, at my side, then wealthy and well educated with you." He confessed. "Do your worst...I dare you." He seethed, his voice a low menacing hiss.

It felt good, terrifying...but good. He was casting his future plans here in Japan to the wind, after tonight there would be no turning back from this. His career as a doctor would be over, he would have to figure out something else.

Usagi had felt his fear, loathing and ultimately his rage through their link. Bidding Haruka a hasty goodbye as the dance ended, scrambling through the crowds to get back to his side. Her heart leaping in her throat in worry, as the link burned between them. Her very mind felt on fire with the waves of hate surging from him. As she neared the far side of the dance floor, catching sight of the two confronting each other by the windows. The evening light glowing as a fiery back drop to, two titan's unwilling to give even inch.

Amber stood her ground, face up cast, her face twisted in both hurt and fury. Her eyes misting with tears of defeat yet again. While Mamoru glowered down at her, arms braced at his sides, stiff and cold towards her.

Having heard his final statement, Usagi moved gratefully and graciously to his side. Slipping an arm into his, feeling his body relax at her touch. His anger soothed by her presence and loving feelings she cast through their link.

"Don't let her get to you. This is her idea of entertainment, just ignore her and she'll eventually go away." It was a remark meant to piss the girl off and leave them alone.

Amber watched the couple walk off, their nearness a taunting sight. That churned her anger, making it rolled off of her in heated waves, unable to tear her eyes away them as they weaved into the crowds.

"I can help you if you wish to have him for yourself." A smooth voice giving her an option spoke up behind her. Amber turned to find a tall woman, yet slightly demure. A trait that was not in the clothing she wore that evening, a tight black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline of folding material. That made her look more sexy and bold then sweet.

Her long wavy red hair a cascade of color that stood out like fire against the dark material of the dress. Her eyes were lined with heavy dark makeup making the emerald green of her eyes pop like jewels. "And you are?" Amber questioned petulantly. The woman smiled politely, "If you get him, I will be your 'Fairy Godmother'. Wouldn't I, my dear?"

Amber smiled approvingly, "Good enough for me, so what's your plan?" she asked. "Give her these, there's a card on them addressed to her from another man. Her boyfriend will be to jealous to think straight and break up with her believing her a cheater." Amber liked the angle, "Then I sweep in and pick up the pieces, then he'll be mine." She took the plain shoe box without thought as to why this woman was helping her or without thought to why the woman even cared. She only focused on the need she had to make Mamoru hers and only hers.

Kaolinite smirked after the girl, as she took her 'gift' and made her way over to Usagi, "Baka. Even I can see how in love with her that man is. Though it will be nice little way to see how far boundaries can be tested as I take the pure heart crystal." She remarked, her eyes glittering evilly at the girl. Her plan to capture Usagi's heart crystal was coming to fruition as she watched the idiot Amber unknowingly deliver her daimon for her.

It wasn't her first choice plan but knew it was the only way to get the crystal within these walls this evening. At least without alerting the senshi right away. By the time they would get out to this side of town she'd be long gone with the pure heart crystal. Using the desperate Amber had been a stroke of ill luck. Seeing how ridiculously determined the girl was to gain a man that looked at her with irritation and distain had become an added bonus.

Amber would unknowingly throw the senshi off long enough for her to snatch the crystal and be gone from the scene. Now she just had to wait for her moment to strike. Her eyes were glued to Usagi's form as she walked sweetly hand in hand with Mamoru, gliding through the arcade of columns at the back of the ball room. An evil hunger burned within her to claim her prize as Mamoru ushered her out the glass French doors toward the balcony for some much needed air.

However, Michiru and Rei felt a shift in the air. The currents clashing into one another in obvious protest. Michiru suddenly gripped Haruka's wrist, having retreated to the refreshments table for some punch. The taller wind senshi barely had her wine glass to her lips before Michiru's alarm went through her like a charge of electricity. Suddenly the winds were roaring in her ears, screaming at her to confront the coming threat.

Rei was in middle of an argument with Makoto and Mina over who was going to dance with Haruka next, when the fires within Rei were demanding her to stop the motion of evil. Makoto and Mina grew quiet, while Ami glanced to her in concern. As the miko snapped her head around from the friendly argument to scan the dance floor with concern.

But alas no one could yet see Kaolinite in the crowds. The winds attempted plea to Haruka to help her princess. Though her need to do things her and Neptune's way prevented her from being fully aware of her ability to hear the wind as clear as she should have been. She cursed only hearing the whisper of threat, feeling as if it were trying to scream at her to act, to protect. But whom to protect?

Amber approached the loving couple, determination in her eyes, her lie already ready on her bold red painted lips. Both Usagi and Mamoru stood in weary contemplation before the stone railings entwined with roses. Usagi had her face up cast watching the first stars making their appearance in the evening sky as Mamoru was leaning his hip in close beside her, lost in his thoughts. They had been talking quietly, soothing and comforting each other trying to find some peace once more from Amber's poison.

Then she walked up and directed herself towards Usagi. They both turned to her with varying degree's of annoyance, irritation, anger and even weariness.

"Hi, a young man asked me to give this to you." She stated her tone curt as if it was a burden to deliver this gift. "He was quite the catch to." She smiled, eyes pretending to fall into wistful remembrance.

"Then hitch a date with him instead." Mamoru snipped. She shot him a tight smile, "Such a tease you are." Mamoru simply looked away from her, not even bothering to acknowledge her.

Resisting the urge to 'harrumph' in irritation she instead handed the box impatiently to Usagi.

"Look I would rather not be around you right now either, but he saw us together and was quite adamant I give this to you. I guess he's to shy or not wanting to show his face with you around." She shrugged, non-committal to the whole thing. The last part aimed at Mamoru as if he had scared the man off from the actual delivery. Plus it was galling how she acted as if he should have expected Usagi to be unfaithful with him.

Cautiously Usagi took the gift, a frown of unease falling upon her girls gathered around the balcony doors, a subtle protection for their princess. As Amber delivered the nicely wrapped velvet box they all stared oddly at it, "Open it Usagi – chan!" Rei demanded, walking past Amber and giving the girl a scalding glare. Her temper getting the better of her, as she silently dared the girl to make her move. To give her a reason for a good thrashing be it verbal or physical she truly did not care at this point, ready to attack in any form.

Rei felt odd, part of her wanted to scan the box to see if it was something meant to hurt their leader but told herself Amber was the one who brought it. She was not evil. An annoying human, who meddled and schemed yes, but not a daimon.

It was Mamoru who saw the note on the box. Taking it from the side he opened it and read it out loud, "To Usagi, may you enjoy this gift as I did yours." He looked from the front then the back of the note again. "No sender." He remarked. "You have a new friend or something?" he asked her, restraining his curiosity. After his last confrontation with Amber, he wondered what angle she was after now. This gift could not be innocent or coincidence.

"Or something." Amber remarked smartly, getting a scorching look from Mamoru. Her petulant attitude was not helping and they all knew it.

"Who gave you the package?" he demanded, his anger towards her rearing like a dog about ready to bite. She tightened her lips not letting a hint of who it could be out. At least any more than she already had. If he thought Usagi was unfaithful he'd leave her and see his prospects with her. "Spill it!" he barked, rounding on her as the four girls she never truly liked formed a ring of containment behind her.

Amber's eyes were suddenly filled with panic, unsure of this plan as Usagi's small army had her trapped within their midst. Mamoru's ire was rising at the fact that another man sent his girlfriend…his Usako a gift. Had it been Motoki no big deal, but a man he was not familiar with…he was having issues.

He calmed himself down enough to see reason. He asked himself 'was this a trick?' was this Amber trying to one up them and divide them apart? It was Usagi's pleasant gasp of surprise that drew his attention. Inside the box was a now uncovered set of four inch heels. Their surface gleamed like crystal, clear and pure like glass. "Their gorgeous!" she exclaimed. Falling in love with the glimmering heels.

_Oh...I bet Diamond sent these. To complement my dress!_

Mamoru growled something uncomplimentary under his breath, thinking the very same thing as she was. That Diamond had sent them, a subtle dig that he could provide better for Usagi then he could. Muttering to himself that when he was able to have her live with him simple trinkets like these would not be what made her eyes go big.

Part of him really wanted to and was seriously contemplating to just take her away for the weekend. Just out, not the apartment, not in town just out and away from everyone and everything. All these petty intrusions from other people was really starting to get to him and get on his nerves. Stupid heels wouldn't be in his way, not unless she was wearing something he picked out as they made love.

Images flashing of her on her back on his bed as her heels would dig into his backside adding pain as well as pleasure as he held her pinned and ravished her writhing form dominated his mind for a few moments. It was Usagi's blush that alerted him to how his thoughts leaked through their link. He gave a small meaningful smile that said much about what he had planned for her tonight. She smiled back, a rapid blush staining her cheeks.

"I haven't had any extra money to splurge on you lately." Mamoru ground out bitterly, gritting his teeth in minor curiosity himself. Usagi passed him a pained look, suddenly not wanting to accept this gift.

"Who said it was the gift of money?" Amber stated slyly. The girls shot her look of shock then a look of hate. She didn't care. She had been hoping to douse more gas on the fire. It was Usagi's befuddled expression that told him how clueless she was to Amber's meaning.

"Who cares they look hot, you should try them on!" Minako stated, the ever tried and true shoe – aholic was looking at the shoes with a longing gleam in her eyes as well. "I care." He shot Minako a look for her shallow thoughts regarding a gift from another man. Mamoru was ready to grab them and shove them to her while whisking his 'future wife to be' to dance with him when Usagi touched them lightly, unable to resist.

"Nani?" she yelled in unison with Mamoru. As the shoes came alive in a flash of blinding light. The roar of Snatcher energy surging from the glass, creating a thundering wind that was sucking the air around them into a cyclone. The ballroom went deathly silent all eyes drawn to the violent drama happening just outside on the balcony.

The girls recognized the bright light and ran off, hoping to find a suitable place to transform without being caught. The shoes began to morph and twist into the shape of a huge, muscle bound gladiator. The daimon came to life and instantly spied her target. "Senishenta!" the daimon yelled out, announcing her presence. She looked big and powerful, with gold armor and a Spartan helmet adorning her glass body.

The other patrons inside the ballroom screamed then fled the estate. Amber backed up against the elegant steel pained patio windows, stunned that the so called gift was really a convenient delivery system for her to give Usagi a monster. "Oh kami what have I done?" she asked herself. Her face pale, mind swimming in a haze of dread. She never dreamed such nightmarish things existed in the real world. She just wanted Mamoru, she just wanted to win.

She wasn't an actual monster, she never wanted Usagi to get hurt like this. Its one thing to steal a woman's man it's another to literally be responsible for a monster attacking someone and possibly getting them killed.

She struggled to make herself move, her muscles refusing her command. So filled with fear as she watched Usagi scream, then get slammed into a window pane on the other side of the balcony. Then somehow, the monster melted her into the glass. Making the blonde one with the window. Clear glass melted over her golden blonde hair and wrists, pining her to the window with ease.

Usagi feebly kicked her legs, seeking freedom, though she was obviously trapped and unable to stop the monster. The Daimon oozed out of the glass once more over Usagi's shoulder and reformed before her with a leering smile of satisfaction. It was when Amber heard Mamoru's shout of fear that part of her regretted the pursuit of him.

"Usako!" he bellowed. His voice full of anger at the daimon for attacking her and terrified for his beloved's life. There had been no other man it had been a trick and he knew it. He'd yell at Amber later right now Usagi needed him. He ran to her, Shenishenta spun to face him. Striking out with her fists, he dodged two humanly impossible blows only to get caught by the third. It rocketed towards his jaw at incredible speed.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi wailed in fright, knowing he wasn't going to evade this one.

He was propelled back and out of sight. Shouting in frustration as he soared over the balcony and into the rose garden below. It caught Amber's eyes the look of fear that he might lose Usagi. Of disappointment in himself at not moving fast enough and lastly the fury in his eyes that he would never give up till either that monster or he himself was dead. That purity of true love towards Usagi and she'd seen it clear as day.

If Usagi were to lose her life…if it were to happen tonight, and she'd been the cause though inadvertently, she felt a crushing weight of guilt for the first time since her pursuit. Huddling near the floor, her hands gripping the sides of her head in remorse. Yet grateful that the monster was after Usagi and not herself. Guilt was in her now but so was relief. In the end she wasn't brave or strong, but a coward.

"How adorable, he was trying to save you." The daimon mocked at Usagi, who was still trying valiantly to kick at her. Her spirit refused to stop fighting, though she couldn't pull out her broach and transform. Hearing the words Usagi grit her teeth in anger. She wanted this thing gone.

_Anytime now guys!_

Amber finally managed to slip away un noticed by the daimon whose sole focus was on Usagi, crawling out of sight through the half opened patio doors. She dashed through the abandoned ball room then down the grande staircase and out the front doors and into the night. Glancing over towards the gardens, wondering where Mamoru had landed. The hit that he took told her of a definite knock out. She would be surprised if there wasn't a concussion. He must be lying somewhere deep within the bushes and trees.

The daimon tried to get close again only to be met with resistance in the form of her stilettos, for the material the daimon was made out of was hard to penetrate or pierce. "Such a violent girl, or is it that you have such a bright and strong pure heart?" the daimon whispered next to her ear. Like a snake hissing in threat, Usagi tensed.

Then the glass shattered behind her, exploding around her into millions of tiny projectiles making Shenishenta shout in surprise, crouching low in defense and protect her head with shielding arms. Usagi screamed as well, as her hands became free. Her back arching from the concussive force of the sudden assault of wind, as she stumbled forward. The glass rained down like glass tears around them.

Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded in grim gratitude to find Uranus standing within the arcade of columns before the balcony doors a smug grin on her face, gloved hands falling to her sides smugly.

Refocusing upon the battle at hand. She grabbed her broach and started to say the words as Uranus leaped away to aid her partner currently in battle with Kaolinite.

"Moon...!" She cried out to the Universe, when the daimon hit it from her hands. She gasped in shock, as the broach clattered to the marble inside the ballroom. No monster had truly ever done that before. Then again no monster was truly or seemingly as smart as this one was.

"Were you going to hit me with that?!" the daimon asked in outrage. The broach slipped underneath a table the energy charged and unable to be released. It hummed dangerously as it was concealed within the linen waterfall of white that draped the table. It waited nearly buzzing with power till its mistress could once more find it and use its power to defeat the darkness surrounding it.

But Kaolinite spotted it, recognition sparked within her. Ducking out of the fight, by sending Neptune through an upper window with a dark blast. Getting a small break as Uranus leaped out of the shattered glass to check on her partner.

"Could she be…Sailor Moon?!" she looked to Usagi in surprise then floated back to the floor, cautiously picked up the broach, concealing it on her person within her brazier. As the inner senshi charged in through the ballroom's double oak doors.

Jupiter being the most aggressive when in combat, rushed towards the balcony.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She tossed a ball of electricity through the busted glass. Using the senshi as a distraction Tux leaped over the balcony's railing. Five roses poised between the finger's of his right hand ready to let fly, a glint of redemption in his eyes. This time he would protect Usagi.

Senishenta sent a barrage of glass spears back towards the Senshi. Then pumped her arm to form the black star that would pull Usagi's heat crystal out. Usagi had no time to react to the loss of her broach and Jupiter's attack had all happened so quickly. By the time she sought her escape, turning her back on the Diamon to dash into the ballroom. To retrieve her broach she was out of time. The dark blast exploded through her back and out her chest.

Her whole world went white as agony tore through her body and soul. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Cold fire bathed her, shivering in shuddering gasps. As the sanctity of Tsukino, Usagi was reduced to a perfect crystal shard within her breast. All there was, was the sensation of herself being ripped apart from the inside out. As if she was made of such fragile stuff as tissue paper.

The physical manifestation of her purity began to burrow out from within her. As if a great force was pulling it away from her against her wishes. She fought against it with all the mental will she had. But it was like her arms were bound, legs trapped in a heavy layer of quick sand and quickly she became fatigued.

_Kami...Help me!_

Unable to restrain the pain, a soul shattering scream erupted from her. Hanging in thrall to the Snatcher's power, her body prone and arms outstretched like a butterfly pinned on a display. It made Tuxedo mask cringe for her as he could feel the ungodly sensation of her heart being torn from her soul. Their link was throbbing and searing him inside as if a hot iron was being stabbed into his head.

Her mind became sluggish, her will power fading away as the darkness consumed her. She sank beneath the surface into a state of near awareness. As if she had separated from her body. As her pure heart crystal was torn from her body, as a glowing rose color crystal more luminescent and beautiful than all other's before. Like a shining star, it had a brilliance that entranced the eye and drew everyone to it.

Tux gasped at how bright Usagi's crystal was then he feared even more greatly for her. It might be a talisman...

He himself had never been targeted for a pure heart but thought maybe it had to do with him being the earth prince. The earth protected him from being seen as a potential target.

He was grateful for it but at the same time felt bad since the other senshi still were targetable. He figured it was because the earth was protecting him as it was his planet but because it wasn't the senshi's original planet it didn't protect them in the same light. It let them use their elements from their home planets but other-wise she didn't protect them in the way she did Mamoru. He figured that was due to his connection versus theirs. His was a direct link whereas the girls weren't, not to earth.

He just had feebly wished that since Usagi was his, the earth would conceal her pure heart from attack seeing that she would rule with him in the future. Maybe it wouldn't till they were married, till the moon and earth rituals for their marriage had been done, now he wanted to research this theory. But till then he'd have to do everything possible to keep her safe.

The two outer senshi were after the pure heart crystal's as well. If they spotted the illumination they wouldn't hesitate to take her heart crystal. He'd fight them for it without a second thought, it was after all his beloveds. He'd go to the ends of the earth if he had to but he would get it back for her. He also noted the brightness was much more than even the other senshi's who had been targeted before.

Not wanting to hurt his love, he threw enough roses to surround the daimon and form a shield to keep it inside. While he dashed past, wrapping his cloak around Usagi, as he guided her crystal back into her body. Then dashed away with her in his arms, through the battle raging within the ballroom. Out the main oak doors and into the hall of room set just beyond, he felt her breathing heavily, trying to regain her connection to her crystal heart.

After nearly losing her life, it was a struggle to find her way back him, to find her way back within her own mind and body. He felt the pressure for himself, their connection so strong now he felt her pain and her feelings of fear and panic rise from it.

Getting Usagi safely inside a nearby room, he set her down gently on the large queen sized bed that was swathed in a white down comforter, the frame a cherry wood, with long bed posts and ornate head board. The room was dark, only the silver light of the moon shone in through a large window behind the bed. He knelt beside the mattress, barely taking in the romantic settings surrounding him.

He was totally focused upon his princess, on the slow rise and fall of her chest. Ruefully taking in how her elegant gown had managed to survive the battle unscathed even if it's occupant wasn't so lucky.

She looked so peaceful, serene as if she was merely sleeping and not healing from such a horrible defilement of her very soul. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he looked down upon her still form. A reminiscence memory of how Neo Queen Serenity had looked healing inside her crystal tomb in the future. It now frightened him like never before. Needing to confirm she was still with him, he grasped her hand tenderly.

"Usako are you alright?" he asked. She nodded as best she could. A weak twitch of her head. The darkness was fading, a drunken awareness of reality coming back to her as her purity seeded itself back into her soul. He gave her a few more minutes to regain proper consciousness. Releasing a held breath as she finally opened her sweet blue eyes. Gazing up at him with a depth of love that took his breath once more.

He could only smile, grateful she was alright once more. That was the most frightened he had ever been. Those last few minutes when he didn't know if she was lost forever, felt like an eternity of torment even if it had only been a few minutes.

Brushing some stray strands of gold hair off her cheek, he leaned down and gave her a tender, sweet kiss. So very grateful that she was ok. "I thought I'd lost you." he whispered painfully against her lips before pulling away to compose himself.

Usagi slowly sat up with the aid of her prince, clutching her aching head in a hand. "You should power up." He remarked. She looked up to him, "I can't that daimon smacked my henshin from me. Its somewhere on the floor, back in the ballroom." Her explanation sent ice through his veins. He didn't want her out there trying to fight, not when she was the obvious target.

"Then we need to get you some place safe till I can get it back for you." He stated, his prince self coming out in a near order form. But she wouldn't have it, "No, let me go and get it. You help the senshi." she commanded. But in her sapphire dress, she looked less able to order unless it was a cocktail or him in their bed. He shook his head from that last thought, brushing his smirk from his face. His instinct to protect her would not be denied.

"Nani? NO! You're the target this time. I can't – I refuse to let you take that risk." He told her, arms braced on her bare shoulders. A fierceness in his eyes that gave her pause. His need have her safe roaring within him just as strongly as his love and lust did on occasion. It was the look of protest on her face that had him shifting his stance, pulling his hands back. "Mamo – chan I'm - " she tried, "The daimon is stronger than the previous ones and is after your pure heart crystal!" he nearly yelled.

"I am not some weakling in need of protection all the time anymore! You weren't this hell bent on throwing yourself into harm's way when it was my Senshi earlier." she ranted back, equally fierce. If not for the conversation at hand he'd love to show her what seeing her riled up in that dress did to his libido right now.

"Because they aren't my 'beloved', they aren't the woman I intend to marry. They aren't the mother of my future children, they aren't the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, YOU ARE!" he roared. "They are like little sisters to me, I love them as such, but, you…you I'd give my life to protect." He ended, standing up and glowering at the floor, hands balled into tight fists. Trying to reign in his temper, she could be so damn frustrating and stubborn at times.

_Mamo – chan…_

Though she knew the truth of this but to her his proclamation of it in such a manner, made her heart flutter. She knew deep down he was right, but she couldn't stand by as her senshi fought the battle for her. She had had enough of them fighting with Diamond and Rebeus, she wanted it to end. "Compromise Mamo – chan. Guard me till I get to the broach then I can transform." She reasoned with her over protective prince.

_He could give papa a run for his money when it comes to his over whelming stubborn protectiveness over me…_

Pursing his lips he ordered, "Stay behind me…I mean it!" he commanded. She merely nodded, lightening the argument with a flippant salute. He was frustrated that yet again she came up with a way around his overly protective issues when it came to her. But he also loved that about her. She didn't stand by and let others do her fighting, she found a way into the fight so she could protect those that she loved, even if she was the target.

He loved her for it and was frustrated by it at the same time. His heart pounded in fear over his beloved. Of course having felt her pain from earlier hadn't helped his pounding heart at all.

Sneaking back into the main room, Usagi took in the scene of destruction before her. Blackened scorch marks marred the white walls, the decorations were in ashes upon the floor. Vases smashed, the remains of flower's littering the marble floor. Several pillar's cracked and crumbling along the arcades. The girls had trashed this party but good. The senshi each having expended a bit of their power, now circled the daimon.

In the center of what was left of the ballroom. She was stronger than the last several half dozen they had encountered. Apparently Kaolinite was wising up on them. Usagi saw her broach in Kaolinite's hands. She was seemingly waiting for her to show up. "Oh kami, does she know?" she asked Tux. Sending him an alarmed look for only a second, unwilling to take her eyes off the demon witch.

Hovering in her skimpy cocktail dress high up near the arching roof. He spotted her broach as well, it glimmered in the flickering light of the dying chandeliers. "Damn." He swore. "Usagi – chan, come out or your friends die a painful death!" Kaolinite yelled.

Tux grabbed hold of her form as the daimon shot a shower of strange melted glass fragments resembling diamonds at the senshi. Barely dodging the attacks they scattered. All it took was for Venus to miss her footage and she went down. The shards hitting her and acting as a living glass blob and encasing her in a giant piece of clear ice like glass. The other senshi stunned by what had happened attacked out of rage.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter shot her ball of lightening towards Shenishenta. It glowed dangerously like a nuclear bomb ready to explode upon impact, as Senishenta sent her barrage of glass downwards towards her.

"Fire soul!" Mars had flanked the Snatcher and send her own flaming projectile towards the monster. Soon becoming the target of the Diamon's relentless attack. Uranus and Neptune as always had become scarse, observing the fight from a safe haven.

While Mercury typed away on her computer to figure out if Venus was okay and at least able to breathe.

Jupiter's thunder seemed to barely be preventing the glass from getting to her, but soon enough it went through her attack, going around the electricity and hitting her hands first. Cracking like moving ice, as it travelled up her arms to surround her. Mars ducked and dodged most of the attack, her movement more agile and graceful then poor Jupiter. Till a few odd shards cut throw the moorings of the massive glass chandelier above her.

The luxury fixture collapsed upon her with a rending crash. Pinning her instantly to the marble floor, knocking her out. Then a shard of living glass embedded itself into the chandelier, encasing the fixture and Mars as well. Mercury was able to keep the glass away as she formed an 'aqua illusion' around herself as well as Venus, continuing to examine the trapped senshi. She worked fast knowing it wouldn't last forever. The fog was keeping her hidden, thick and murky like an impenetrable cloud.

But Shenishenta wasn't one to wait it out, she waded into the cloud intent on finishing the last threat. Mercury was so deep in concentration upon her data pad she never felt the Diamon's presence till she was hovering behind her. Whirling around in fright she met the death mask grin of the glass monster, just as her hand lunged out and wrapped around her neck. Lifting her off her feet, struggling to breathe as glass crawled over her body and across her face. Silencing her coming screams, as she was incased in glass as well.

However as it stood, all the senshi were down and Tux was left with a straining Usagi, desperate to get out of his imprisoning hold on her. To help her fellow senshi. Her fighting had him stunned, happy yet irritated. Stunned that she was seemingly a stronger physical fighter, happy that she was stronger not only in her mind but her body as well but irritated that he didn't know it sooner, he could have countered it better.

"You try to save them now and you risk the enemy getting what they want!" he grit out, as she pummeled his sides with her elbows. The training sessions with the senshi was doing a lot for her. She was really getting much stronger. "Gomen." She muttered as she gently and effectively calmed herself down only to use it to elbow him in the soft part in his side, not painfully hard but enough to shock him and loosen his hold. Stunned he released her enough for her the break free the rest of the way as she ran to Kaolinite.

_Gomen a sai Mamo – chan, but, I cannot just let my friends, my sister's die!_

As she ran forward holding up the left portion of her skirts to not trip on them. A courageous princess dashing into danger to save her friends. It was heroic but Tux couldn't let her sacrifice herself for her friends. Yes they were like sisters to him as well, but she was someone he couldn't live without. Her beautiful bright eyes were the light in his world. It was all that kept him going when things seemed to be against them. And right now everything was against them...

If she was gone the personal hell he'd be in would swallow him whole. He couldn't stand by and watch so he ran ahead of her. Wanting to use himself as a shield, protect her, hoping that the earth would protect her via himself.

Instead Kaolinite saw this and had the daimon attack him. His one act to defend his beloved resulted in making him the target as well. Shenshita cast a barrage of glass shards towards him, forcing him back into a corner near the colonnade. "Now that the nuisances are out of the way give up your pure heart, or watch them die as I shatter them." She threatened. Usagi bit her lip in the need to wail like a child at the injustice of it all. Her best friends, her beloved, the closest people in her life…were in terrible danger.

_Gomen a sai sisters….Mamo – chan…maybe if I give myself up she'll let you go._

(I had to try, "I'll give up if you let them go! Right now Kaolinite!" I demanded. Standing tall just below her, refusing to cower in fear even as I walked to my death. Glaring up at her with barely veiled hate. My head was still clearing slowly from the first attempt to take my heart crystal, I was not relishing the intense pain the awaited me soon.

She looked to me with distain before commanding her daimon to allow the girls heads to at least be un covered. A collective, "Usagi – chan! Run!" rang out. "Usagi – chan get out of here!" came from several senshi. It was Mercury who spotted the transformation broach in Kaolinite's hands, "Usagi – chan, you can't fight as you are, she'll kill you! She'll kill us anyways you know that so GO!" she yelled to me, her voice stern and full of dire logic I could not refute. I whimpered pathetically.

"Usako!" Tux warned, his voice tight with rage. I could feel our link buzzing with his feelings of anger and frustration. He didn't want me to do this, he wanted to find another way. It was a like a small fire burning in the back of my mind. He hated this whole situation, his finger's twitching, roses ready to let fly the moment either the Daimon or Kaolinite made a move towards me. I knew he wouldn't let me do this without a fight.

I was useless unless I gave up, he needed to understand that I couldn't, wouldn't let them die for me again. "You let them go now or I won't give up!" I shouted with more courage than I had at Kaolinite. "Release them, but make sure if she even attempts to re nag on the deal to capture them once more." The daimon was at the ready and nodded in agreement as the senshi were slowly let loose.

It was however unfortunate that since their powers were depleted I was the only one with enough power – if I could get my broach – to defeat Kaolinite and the daimon. It was Tux's words that had me struggling no to cry.

"Usako! You can't give up! Once she has your pure heart the fate of the future will be in their hands! Please run!" he begged me. Even his link poured thoughts of fleeing and letting them die so I could still survive came through. "I can't. I just - I can't let any of you guys die…not for me…especially not for me." I told him. Facing Kaolinite I spoke, "You let them go out of here and I'll surrender myself to you." I told her. She seemed to have different plans.

"Baka! The last thing I need is interruptions once I have your pure heart crystal." She snapped her finger and the daimon shot its power at me. The energy of it's summoning was like a knife through my soul. I was sent flying across the room, slamming mercilessly into the back wall. The banquet table was over turned, wine glasses and the punch bowl were tossed to the floor and shattered as I knocked it all down, my body trapped within the force of the blast, pinned to the wall it cracked further beneath me.

I screamed in mind numbing pain. Feeling both hot and cold, bathed in a fire that sought to burn away all impurities such as my flesh away. To leave behind only my thoughts. As if this dark power sought to cleanse me, to refine all the goodness inside into one solid object. As the power burrowed deep into my true self. It felt a bit like dying all over again. No wonder Makoto, Rei, and Ami had taken a few days to recoup after wards, it's incredibly draining.

I could feel a literal part of my soul being pulled out from me. The light like a glowing fragment of a star was being extracted from my very being. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

The sheer shock of seeing the light of a possible talisman. Or the absolute anger of those that wanted me to live versus themselves. The pain in the eyes of the one man I could never in any mindset replace…someone that always had my heart and soul….someone who I could feel, felt like a part of him was dying as well. Perhaps in my need to spare my friends I not only sacrificed myself but a part of Mamo – chan as well.

The pain was excruciating. Far worse than anything I've dealt with before. The pain of loosing my life when we fought Beryl was a bitter sweet moment, in which I felt hardly anything when I fell through the stone and ice pillar I was upon. Only thinking of one wish to make. Right now, I was in agony, and no one could help me. I could feel both Mamo – chan and the crystal calling out to me, seeking to let their power flow through me so I could combat the evil pulling my pure heart from me.

But alas the evil power had won, I felt a part of my soul now floating in front of me. My eyes dimmed into a thoughtless void, I could vaguely make out Kaolinite smiling evilly down at me from her floating perch. She laughed harshly and cruelly in her victory as my body slowly fell to the ground. Crumpling like a broken doll behind the debris of the banquet table.

All I could hope for was that Uranus and Neptune had seen it and would tell her it wasn't a talisman, I hoped not but it seemed fate may not be on my side for even in my near death state I could see the intense shine.)

_You're kidding me? I have a talisman? At least if Uranus and Neptune get it, there'll be a chance for peace._

(_Usako!_ I heard being shouted through the link by my Mamo – chan. His voice hoarse and broken in my head. As a frustrated sob as I felt his hearts pain at my tragic state. _Gomen a sai Mamo – chan…I will always love you._ I felt a tear slip down my cheek as my bright pure heart floated to Kaolinite. It was a shouted 'World shaking' that told me of the other senshi's arrival. _At least Uranus and Neptune are here._

I can feel his bitter thoughts towards them. _If you have a talisman then they'll take your pure heart to._ He stated bitterly. _At least they will keep it safe…make good of it._ I said._ I can't lose you again…I can't live without you – I WON'T live without you!_ He raged at the in justice of being unable to help, of being trapped. _If this is our end we'll find each other again…we always do my prince. _I sent the last feelings of happiness into him as I felt my body going numb, falling into the unfeeling darkness.)

High up and out of sight upon a long arching window within the ball room. Uranus and Neptune stood in silent witness to Usagi's death. Uranus hated that Usagi had been the target, so when Neptune had seen her struggle she had asked her if she'd be able to go through with it. As good as her front was internally she was grateful as anything that they didn't share a link the way Moon and Mask did.

She was already to readable to her lover but anything more and she would have been exposed for wanting to save Usagi. Her teeth grind together in an effort to stay rooted to the window sill, her white gloved hands balled into tight fists. She had a soft spot in her heart for the long hair blonde. Plus she gave her another point of view that she once a long time ago had herself.

It was that innocence, that need to save everyone, the need to find a way no matter how much pain she went through to protect those around her. She reminded her of Sailor Moon. As irritating as they both were on those lines they were also equally fierce and determined to protect and save. So she threw down her power.

"World Shaking!" She tossed a ball of wind toward Kaolinite. Who had been floating down to retrieve Usagi's crystal. The witch screamed and dodged aside as her attack missed, taking out a pillar against the side of the room. As Neptune jumped in front of Usagi with her not far behind. Eager to take a look at the brilliance of the pure heart. "It's not a talisman!" she uttered to everyone's shock, "It must be magnified by how pure her heart is." Uranus comment greatly relieved.

It was her only explanation. Neptune couldn't be more relieved as well.

Uranus smiled gratefully down at Neptune take the crystal and deftly guiding it back towards it owner. Usagi reminded her of a time when she herself was carefree and loved all. She wanted to protect that so much. Plus she would dearly miss teasing the blonde when it came to sexuality. Michiru found it annoying but saw the humor she did. "Nani? But, it's so bright!" but Kaolinite still had an ace up her sleeve. When she saw the pure heart go back into the blonde she said, "Talisman carrier you may not be but Sailor Moon you are!" she announced.

Now everyone looked to Usagi, even more so Uranus looked shocked and almost wishing feebly that it wasn't true. Even if she had compared the two earlier. Neptune was stunned to, she would never have guessed it but it was starting to make sense now. Usagi and Moon posed so many of the same traits that it should have been obvious to another senshi. "Oh kami how did we not see this before?" Neptune asked. Uranus was just torn.

To be continued…


	17. Kaolinites final battle & bath tub time

**damonika2009:** yeah well her new low comes with an upside. trust me, you won't have to lose your 'religion'. Lol

**trish1573: **she's the type that needs the literal hit to the head. Wow, tears…hopefully you feel the same way about this one to.

**Bouowmx (Guest)**: I didn't think I wrote it that way….Owen will be returning just wait a baby bit for it. I'll work on the 'honorifics'.

**Adoore (Guest)**: glad you loved it.

**Setsuna-Chan22: **Amber had a wide open awakening. She's like the humanized version of Ann and Beryl. Before evil truly hit them this is the tamed 'I can accept defeat' when presented type.

**kera69love:** here's more!

**mavebelikova (Guest): **I'm glad you enjoy it that much.

**Slow burn (Guest)**: the heat maybe in this one…read and find out! Lol

**Guest (1)**: you'll have to read to find out.

**NeoPrincessRini**: I love a jealous Mamoru to. So rarely did we see it. Though we got plenty of jealous Usagi. Lol.

**Guest (2)**: I got you. I love writing him jealous.

**Guest (3)**: that much I can tell you is a straight no.

**Guest (4)**: she's the tamed human version that can accept it.

**Guest (5)**: Mamoru's not going anywhere if we do one. I hated that to. It would be a good jealousy bit for him to deal with. Especially since Seiya would be at her school and be the top jock.

**Guest (6)**: I honestly have no idea. Its why I'm combining some of the original idea ep's together, there were just so many and I didn't want it to be in ridiculous lengths.

**Guest (7)**: I'd love to say that's what we were thinking and take the credit but alas I cannot do that. You'll see what I mean in this ch/ep. Or at least I hope the understanding gets cleared up in this one.

**Guest (9)**: I was trying to make them as intense emotionally as possible.

**Guest** **(10):** me neither but she will be returning…soon.

**AimlesslyGera:** He's gonna be alive if we do it. No doubt there. I think he was cool with Seiya though only cause he didn't know the full story of what had happened yet during his absence. I think…otherwise I'm totally with you on that one. As for his jealousy bit, trust me it's not the end of that. Now that he knows other guys see what he has he's more protective of it. He trusts her but NOT them.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest): **there might be…wait and see.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Guest (8):** here's your new ch/ep!

Wow 22 Reviews! Cool! Now let's see what you think about this one! read and review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch.17

Before the Party

Kaolinite was in her customary red dress, covered by the long white lab coat. Hands in each pocket she set her eyes on the ominous figure of the professor. As he moved about the equipment preparing his next beloved egg, within the shadowed lab far below his Tokyo Estate. She hovered in the shadows of the lab, admiring him silently. His lovely silver white hair, that hung low over his sky blue eyes created a handsome yet mysterious quality to his stern looks. She couldn't help but sigh quietly to herself, he was just so perfect.

There was no flaw for this man in her eyes. "Kaolinite I see that you have been running out of possible targets." He murmured, "No, professor, I have found one for you. She is of unbelievable purity. I have full confidence that she carries a talisman without error." She felt confident in her target. The gleam in her eyes confirmed it.

"Very well, then. Here, I will give you my best daimon yet. Use it wisely Kaolinite. I'm not one for allowing continual failures. You have already reached your limit with me." he looked to her now, an evil gleam in his eyes before walking up to her. A hand barely caressed her face making the usual stoic red head blush in reciprocation before the professor returned to his lab table ignoring her completely once again. The brief amount of affection, he bestowed upon her was enough. She felt a need to please him at any and all costs.

It was something she could not explain nor cared to. He was the one true thing in her world that gave her reason to help him, to help their cause. Oh she knew others were vying for her position by his side but she felt confident that no matter what she would the one left standing. She held no care for the others that would want to take her place, feeling that they were un worthy of being by his side.

The professor mixed the egg concoction till it grew then glowed with its intense power. No other egg had glowed before giving it claim as the best and most powerful to date. True to his word the brew seemed far more deadly than ever before. Letting the egg float up he turned back to her, walked up and gently released the egg into her waiting palm, "You're the only one I can truly count on Kaolinite." He leaned down in a near whisper.

It was making the slightly younger woman tilt her head back in gratitude, "Arigato…my professor." She whispered back. And like a thief he walked back to his lab table now ignoring the woman yet again, concentrating on his work.

She didn't seem to notice as she looked at the egg with admiration, feeling that he had much faith in her to give her such a strong daimon to work with, to control. But she did notice the shadowy figure lurking about behind her. Dressed in a white lab coat as well, unable to fade completely into the thick shadows behind a line of metal cabinets. Her hiding place was well concealed but not perfect at all.

She knew who it was to, by the long dark red hair and faint shine to her large round glasses. The leech didn't know how to conceal herself as well as Kaolinite did. A succubus that fed off of others hard work, to gain her ranking in the laboratory. She ignored her less than subtle hiding place, walking with purposeful steps with an arrogant sway to her hips towards the door and out of the lab.

Eudial was a cunning woman looking to make her place by the professor's side. She held no romantic feelings towards him, just the need to gain power and be the best. Even at the cost of her co – workers or those of higher ranking. She'd throw them to the pits if she were capable, but sadly she did not hold that power. At least not without drawing attention to herself. That wouldn't go over well with the professor. Cunning she may be but stupid she wasn't. It was why many of her 'projects' were still in experimental stages.

Not wanting to put them through beta testing till the kinks were figured out. She didn't want any blow back. No Kaolinite knew what type of woman she was, it was how she trained her and the rest of the team. Granted there were only five of them but five against one would be enough. It was why she held herself so close to the professor, they wouldn't dare try anything that might upset him. If anything Eudial was waiting for the right moment when Kaolinite would fail so horribly that she wouldn't be able to come back from it.

Kaolinite knew of this and wanted to be sure she had her target picked out properly this time. It was an effort that had took a bit of time, long hours of spying and calculations. Preying on innocents till she finally found the one she felt would be a carrier of a talisman. It was a carefully thought out plan and when she would bring the girls pure crystal heart back to the professor, he would see how dependable she truly was and see how much she cared for and felt for him.

She felt he saw her in the same light, that he just didn't show it. To stoic and stiff of manner to show his feelings to boldly.

However unbeknownst to her the love was un requited, the professor saw what he could use in her and held no further need other than to feed her idea of love and use it till her own usefulness ran out. He vowed to himself that this would be the last daimon he would give to her. If she failed again he would end her life, or worse, turn her into a daimon as her utmost punishment for failing so often.

Eudial was waiting in the wings for her moment to take over. She felt it was coming very soon and anticipated the moment the professor would call her up, asking for her to look for new pure heart targets. Her computer program would synch it for her in no time. It would provide those with the purest hearts and she could take her pick at the purest targets. She had left the lab several minutes later, bored with watching the professor work and as she was sure her nemesis had long since left the premises.

She retreated back to her shared office with the rest of the Witches Five. Her leg at her desk even started to bounce about in anticipation as her eyes darted to look at the phone waiting for his call with avid anticipation.

But for now she waited with baited breath for when Kaolinite would fail for the last time and she would be able to claim her side as Tomoe's right hand. The power and authority would be hers, and in time a higher position, perhaps by the mistress of silences side. The bringer of silence about the world. She grinned in blind anticipation for it, as the professor himself would find himself grinning maniacally waiting for the day to come himself.

Right now at the party

(I didn't know what to do. Kaolinite outed me in front of them both. I had two sets of shocked and one slightly angered set of eyes aimed at me. I wanted to snap boldly at her but that would only cause further aggravation.

No other way around it, all the girls pinned down in some form, Tux now pinned himself within the melted glass, still I stood up, my legs shaking from the residual pain of being a Heart Snatcher's victim. "Fine! But, let them go and then we can have it out. You and me Kaolinite. No help from your daimon, no help from the senshi winner take all. A fair fight between us." I challenged, standing as strongly as I could. Valiantly keeping my physical weakness shielded from her. She laughed, "I accept."

She threw my broach down to me before darting to the rooftop. I dashed through the debris of shatter's wine glasses and appetizer's towards the middle of the ballroom. The daimon stayed behind as the senshi prepared to battle it. "Go! We've got this mutant piece of glass trash!" Mars shot towards her in fury. The other three Senshi now free, began to circle around the Mutant Gladiator of Glass.

Grabbing my broach from the marble floor, I was met once again with now two upset set of eyes high on the window sill. Knowing I was far enough away from my inner senshi I told the two, "Yell later Uran – no, Haruka – chan, Michiru – chan, I have Kaolinite to contend with first." the two senshi were stunned by my words. "I'll explain later." I stated as if to explain how I knew them for who they really were as I called down my power's in a flash of light and color. I transformed in front of them with a resigned air.

As the light of my power's faded inside of my crystal once more. I found Tux staring at me. His deep blue eyes, so easy for me to become lost in darkened with worry. Passing a glance towards Tux still encased for the most part I resolved myself and headed up to the rooftops, leaving the girls behind to deal with the daimon. Hopefully when they defeated it Mamo – chan would be free of the melted glass encasing him. _Usako! Let me help you!_ He shouted through our link. _I have to get to her before she vaults away. Besides, this is between her and me.)_

Meanwhile the girls went about beating on the daimon. Casting their powers in a strategic combined assault, wanting to annihilate the creature fully. Unable to hear Usagi's final words towards them. Melding their powers together Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury were finally able to destroy the daimon.

"Love me chain!" Venus cast her glowing heart shaped chain towards the glass monster. Like a whip of pure light it snapped and held firm around the Daimon's waist, keeping it rooted to the very spot it stood in.

Shenishenta cried out in alarm, snapping her head towards Venus in bewilderment.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" Mercury sent a blast of ice, freezing Sensishenta to the marble. She shouted and fought against the bindings holding her legs firm. Her hands clawing and grasping the shimmering pillars of ice now containing her legs all the way up to the thighs.

"Fire Soul!" Mars screamed, pointing her finger's as they became her chosen weapon of punishment. A blast of red fire exploded towards the Daimon whose eyes went wide in fear, as the fire consumed her upper torso.

"I'm melting..." She wailed through the pillar of flame her body had become.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiter was the final assault, sending a ball of lightening towards the Youma. The melted glass splattered against the floor, while the bottom half shattered.

It was Neptune's finishing 'Deep Submerge' that decimated the daimon into dust. Looking to the two senshi the girls heard the fighting above. "Buns – head should've stayed out of it." Uranus muttered before disappearing through the broken glass window and jumping out of view towards the roof.

The rest of the senshi followed, wanting to protect their princess. The roof of the mansion was an uneven landscape of shingled angles with stone towers looming on either end. A modern style castle that stretched far and wide in the faint light of the moon. Landing they saw the burn spots that the two had been blasting at. Moon had her rod out, defending when necessary but mostly leaping about like the rabbit of the moon and keeping herself from being hit.

It was when Kaolinite revealed a syringe that had Moon worried, she jabbed it into her arm without pause. "With this I will now have the daimon's powers!" With a smug grin she morphed her right arm. It elongated and sharpened into a narrowing point where her finger's once were, becoming a deadly glass sword.

Shooting out the melted glass from her other arm as well, she created razer sharp shards that would come crashing against Moon, meant to pin her down. Seeing this Moon did a quick mental assessment to see her options out. She was along the ridge of the Mansion northern roof, she had a stone chimney jutting out a few feet away and several higher peeks of attic windows reseeding on the other side of her.

Finding the refuge she needed amid the battle scarred roof, now cluttered with piles of glass beams like a crazy game of pickup sticks. She prepared herself to leap backwards, coming into contact with a ledge made higher by the melted glass having hit it. It was the edge of the dormer of an attic window that rose out of the roof in a series of several other windows. Like small little huts that would give her just enough altitude.

She used it to vault herself up, twist around and bent around the thick glass shards embedded upon the ridge of the roof. Only to land on top of a pile of them. It surprised Kaolinite, never having seen such reflexes.

Furious she used the golden bracelet on her wrist to make the pile beneath Moon shift becoming loose and unstable. They groaned beneath her feet, announcing their impending collapse. Moon felt it and went to jump when another glow from the bracelet sent melted glass ropes from Kaolinites left hand, to wrap around her form. Squeezing her tightly, as the ropes compressed against her. Moon felt all her blood drain from her face, the air escaping her lungs as the glass bindings began to crush her.

Thing is with the daimon now destroyed Tux was also free. In two roses he broke the robes squeezing his beloved to death right before landing, picking her now heaving form into his arms and jumping away again. His cape snapping in the wind as he carried her off to safety, high up on the roof of a nearby tower. The rest of the inner Senshi had gather along the roof now stared up with grateful eyes as Tux landed amid them.

_(You and I need to have a serious talk about giving up just for the senshi or myself. Without you the future is very grim. You can't just do that!_ He bereted me. Putting me down behind the girls I threw back_…as long as there is a breath left in my body I will fight to protect you all, even if it means my life. That's my decision to make._ He shot me back an angered look. _We'll talk later._ I knew what that meant. This was going to be a long night.)

"Get out of here, the senshi and I will handle this." he told her. She was outraged, "I will not leave here. I fight my own battles." She was strong in her convictions but having her so close to deaths door just a little while ago had his nerves on edge. His whole body was vibrating with adrenaline and anxiety. He had felt her heart stop for a few seconds when her pure heart crystal was taken. It made his own stop in unison. He thought he lost her in those moments and all he wanted to do was join her.

But then everything else had happened and she was returned to him. He wasn't going to let her expend her energy to much more on her powers. She'd need them if Kaolinite got through the senshi and himself. "Aww so sweet. So the rumors are true, Tuxedo mask and Sailor Moon truly are a couple." They both shot her a cold look. "I'll be sure to let my professor know that when I take back trinkets, proof that your dead."

With a dual thud of booted feet behind her, it was an angered Uranus and Neptune that came in ready to fight Kaolinite. As she held up the glass sword in defense.

(We watched as Neptune and Uranus fought her, the senshi and I had one power blast left within us, so if anything we had to make sure we hit her on the mark. "Let's kill her!" Jupiter started, "No wait!" I yelled. "You'll hit Uranus and Neptune as well. Their senshi we have to protect them." I iterated. She grumbled, "After everything…fine." Her hands went back down. "Let them fight her off, we can get her another day." Tux said to us.

"We have barely any power left, we've expended to much energy, and you came close to death, we should retreat." He finished, "No. We are not leaving senshi behind!" I shouted. But to my own unfortunateness Kaolinite heard me. I turned around to watch her zoom our way.

Her speed threw Mars and Jupiter to the side as Tux made a motion to move to. Shielding me with his body, by moving in front of me. Wrapping his arms around my smaller form, as the barrage of glass shards struck his back. I felt him go slack in my arms. Fearing the worst I opened my eyes to find his full of pain. Hovering above me, as he had pinned me to the rooftop beneath him. But he was still breathing and alive so I counted that as good news.

I saw her glowering, over his shoulder as I looked up, "Time to die Sailor Moon." She proclaimed, raising her sword to run us both through. It was with a shift in the air that I felt another presence coming in. Kaolinite felt it to, she turned around, her left hand raised to choke the person. Only to find Pluto herself now within her grasp. Her dark green hair tossing in the wind, over her pale bloodless face.

Dark violet eyes wild as she clawed at the woman's fierce grip. "How many of you senshi are there?!" she raged in confusion, as she choked Pluto even more. It was making the Senshi gurgle in response. Even she could not foresee that her landing would put her in the path of Kaolinite's deadly grasp.

Before Pluto could call upon her own power, raising her garnet rod high over her head. Kaolinite looked to her then focused her bracelet to leave her wrist and surround the senshi's neck. "A parting gift for such a useless effort." Pluto fell to the ground. Her body slumping like death on heels. Moon was stunned by what had happened, "Sailor Pluto!" the girls were equally stunned, screaming in horror. More so Uranus and Neptune already remembering the senshi of Time saw the deadly act and were in disbelief that she left her post to come and save Moon.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Uranus raged. Wanting to know why even the mysterious senshi of time felt the need to abandon her post to save the odangoed senshi. As far as she was concerned it was taboo for he to leave her door. While Neptune and Uranus decided to once again challenge Kaolinite in a fight, in an act to get retribution for their fallen senshi. To stop Kaolinite from being able to attack more people for pure hearts. Sailor Pluto was in another world, her eyes drawing inward as the lack of oxygen stole her consciousness.

Though she was only viewing it as a vivid dream, as if she were merely watching a movie. A grand room of white surrounded her, the sunlight streaming in from the long windows making the room glow as if they were all within the pure light of heaven. She saw the inner senshi all dressed up, in matching pure white gowns. Michiru and herself included, while Haruka was in a white tuxedo.

She looked around more closely, finding that this was a waiting area built off of the foyer of a huge church. There was a long table filled with boxes that had held the girls dresses, tissue paper and accessories were scattered on top. Several mirrors were mounted on the plain white walls. A worn, thick oak door dominated the back of the room, along with huge stained glass windows along the outer wall.

She found herself by a mirror, dressed in a lovely lavender strapless dress. That also reflected an image of an angel with golden tails and buns, all in ivory just behind her. It was the sight of their princess, of Usagi that made her smile in warmth and love.

A beautiful wedding dress tailor made for her, with dainty floral sleeves and a low bodice the hugged her breasts beautifully. It showed off her womanly figure and made her look like the mature lady she was while also giving something for Mamoru to run his eyes over for later on before pulling the dress off to his heart's content. The layers of silk and satin around her hips, flowing down into an elegant train.

She envied her for it but felt to delighted to give that notion more thought. If anything she wondered if she'd just been mulling around watching the past replace itself once again in her mind. An obsession she found herself in from time to time. An unfortunate habit of being the guardian and senshi of time and space.

It was when she seemed to now be going down the aisle that had her confused. Heading up towards the front dais in line with the rest of the Senshi. All in various styles of dresses, in their favorite colors. Each holding a small bouquet of white lilies. Even Haruka who would usually not be caught dead in a dress was striding proudly in a sky blue gown.

It was then Setsuna took a good look around, admiring the heavenly elegance of the grand cathedral. With it high arched ceiling, attached to huge marble pillars the walls lined with huge stain glassed murals. The bright sunlight scattering upon the wooden pews and white marble floors in a prism of color. Noticing that certain important people were missing.

Several minutes later after her and rest of the brides maids had positioned themselves before the alter, a very tall, high school version of Shingo in a white tux was escorting Usagi down the aisle. The church was packed, filled with well wisher's and family. The delicate music of the bridal march was filling the air. Yet a very important couple seemed absent. She didn't remember Kenji and Ikuko NOT being there. It was something that Neo Queen Serenity would always love and cherish about her wedding day.

Having her parents there as in her past life she had not only been unable to marry her beloved but both her parents wouldn't have been able to be there. It was a sad story that had a very hope filled ending. She glanced back towards the alter and saw Mamoru dressed to the nines in fine black tuxedo and tails. A blonde friend of his stood next to him, dressed in a more modest version of the tux, she couldn't help but wonder about what the inconsistencies of this time line memory would mean.

She remembered being there, all the senshi, but as she stood with the other brides maids before the red velvet steps of the Priest's dais she began to examine everything there in more finely tuned detail.

Not everything was falling into place and now she was seriously wondering if she spoke if anyone would hear her. "Rei – chan…" She was right next to the raven haired woman but no response. "What's going on?" she demanded. Recalling her last thoughts before the wedding images she briefly recalled seeing a very enraged red head before something golden wrapped around her throat.

Touching her neck she felt it now, "Oh kami! I'm trapped in a memory…of sorts." Now she knew why it looked very wrong. Usagi's parents had been there for the wedding, though her father was a huge grump the whole time, it hadn't stopped Usagi from feeling like the princess she was. "Kaolinite you scheming bitch!" now she recalled it all.

The time space corridor was trembling, a twist forming back in the past. She had to return to Tokyo as something was shifting that was beyond control from her post. She needed to repair the damage before the future would be affected. It had been a rash decision to come back, one made on a whim. Not wanting to go through all that worry and torment as before as she had remained behind, while the Senshi saved the Queen and defeated Wiseman. This time she had wanted to fight alongside them, make a difference.

She had gotten there only to miss judge her landing and fall right into the evil grasp of Kaolinite, "How do I get out?" she asked herself frantically. Despite the fact that she had seen many time space memories she herself wasn't a combat fighter. Never having been in combat, she was always the lone guardian of the future door. She had no idea what she was landing into when she used the key to transport herself back.

Not knowing of the battle raging on in front of her very prone body or of Moon's need to protect it by placing all the senshi at her command in front of her dying body, while Tux challenged Kaolinite to battle. Figuring his wounds were not as serious as they had thought so he acted as a decoy for them to power up.

Going up against her glass sword, with his thin rapier that was always hidden in his cane. They fought like regular odd ended swordsmen. The inner Senshi with Moon in the middle all held hands, bowing their heads and calling down their powers into their ultimate attack.

("Now!" I shouted as the senshi and I pointed our hands towards Kaolinite. The charge of brilliant light exploded out of each of us. She took the hit dead on, the strobing energy bathing her body. Screaming till her vocals were rough and crackling with pain, falling to her knees as the hit stunned her. It was the chill of seeing her stubbornly rise up from the hit that made us gasp in shock.

Her sword she batted Tux away with angrily, her dress was shredded, body looking beaten and bloodied. Yet she was still standing amid her deadly wounds. "It seems you're all out of power. Finally I'll be the one left standing. Even as your other senshi dies." She mocked regarding Pluto dying behind us.

I saw Uranus and Neptune leaving. It burned me a bit, "Uranus! Neptune!" they looked back to me, eyes shamed yet resigned. "After all your claims of greater good even if there have to be sacrifices you'll still just walk away when the enemy is still standing. That's NOT what a senshi does! And you might not mind stepping on others in your quest but, what about the people you're stepping on? Are their lives that meaningless?" I shouted, tears of rage threatening. I wanted them to see the error in their thinking, I also wanted to throttle each of them as well.

I don't know what happened next. One second Uranus turned her head from me in an ignoring pose the next I heard her power up before slamming a 'World shaking' into Kaolinite. She went from laughing at us to screaming her lungs out in agonizing pain.

"No! NO! This can't be. IMPOSSIBLE!" her power that she taken from the daimon came back upon her ten-fold as the glass of her sword arm began flowing down her arm and over her shoulders. Taking over her torso, then taking over the rest of her body. Silencing her screams within a glass coffin. I was stunned as were the girls to see her being enveloped as she shouted, "PROFESSOR!" her own creativity to do us harm ended up ending her in the end.

"I don't believe it. Somehow the strength from Uranus's attack mixed with all of ours reversed the effects of her powers." Mercury stated, her visor coming to life upon her face.

Recalling Pluto I ran to her side, finding her body cold to the touch. "No! Pluto!" I tapped her cheek, trying to get her to respond. Mercury came up, the doctor within checking her vitals even as the other part of her ran her scans. Hoping that in some form she could revive her. She looked on in shock and teary eyes, "Gomen a sai. She's gone." We shuttered.

"Her vitals are gone and her signature as a senshi is gone as well." Mercury stated in disbelief. "I can't believe it….this isn't happening…I don't believe it!" I shouted. She gave her life in effort to helping us…helping me.

"Whatever Kaolinite did to her with that bracelet, according to my readings it sent her mind elsewhere. She wasn't even here for the rest of the time." Mercury explained.

"Probably gave her, her own personal hell." Mars muttered, a grim finality to her tone.

"No. I don't believe so. The energy signatures that are left over are that of positive emotions." Mercury said, her voice rough and unnatural. Trying to keep control of her emotions

"She was happy in her last moments. Either happy with someone, or an event or simply happy that she beat the bitch in her mind frame." I retorted. Knowing we needed to go but feeling unable to just leave her body I remark, holding back the tears. "We need to give her a respectful burial. It's the lease we could do." But it seemed the fates of time wanted to take that from me as well. We watched in disbelief as her body slowly disappeared. Shimmer away from our reality as if she was never there to begin with.

"Wait! Where is she going?" I cried, scrambling on hands and knees across the roof, the rough shingles scraping up my knees and palms. We didn't know what to do, all of us just responding to the tragedy. Mars was livid, glaring out towards the spot Kaolinite had been destroyed, as if she wished to resurrect her only to kill her all over again for what she'd done not only to innocents but to one of our own senshi now.

Mercury was uselessly watching her data pad, hiding her anguish. While, Venus, Jupiter and Tux merely stood guard. Having dealt with the death of loved ones before they were handling it far more easily. All three acting as silent witness to Pluto's passing. I on the other hand was quickly losing my calm. Silent tears were flowing, as I fluttered shaky hands around the empty roof where her body once was.

"Gomen, Sailor Moon, I could do nothing." A soft eternal voice above us all spoke up. We looked about but saw nothing, "This ill-fated mission was hers alone. She told none of us." A silver light shimmered before us. As if the moonlight itself was bending to form the flowing silhouette of a much older me. As before when we fought within the Dark crystal pillar, the spirit of Neo Queen Serenity stood before us.

She was a powerful and regal sight, with her long white gown that flowed around her ankles like the lightest shift of fabric. Her majestic ivory staff, clutched in both hands angled protectively over her delicate body. It was still so awe inspiring to see the elegant and graceful woman that I would become. Yet something was off, I could sense it. Her face was more round then before, her eyes shining more brightly. An inner glow anointed her cheeks, making them more rosey than before.

"Queen Serenity, what has happened to Pluto?" Mercury burst out, able to gather her wits first.

Serenity smiled in that soft maternal way, "I have taken her back to the Thirtieth Century. I promise that she will rest peacefully for all eternity within the protection of the Crystal Palace."

I let out a ragged breath, unable to contain my overwhelming sadness. "She will be fine. As my mother before me, I have the power to grant her a second life. She will be reborn as you all have been in this time. Just wait and I promise you, you will see her again." She turned to regard me, a deep understanding in her eyes as I smiled in relief. It was then she turned toward Mamoru her smile brightening, as she absently caressed her belly.

I swallowed hard my eyes widening as I finally noticed the subtle roundness of her belly. Her flowing gown easily hid the baby bump, but her hand was enough to drawn attention to its presence. Blinking in stunned surprise, I found myself blushing a bright red all over again. She was heavy with child, with a second child between me and Mamo-chan. It made me wonder how Mamo – chan would react to that knowledge…

Then the moonlight began to bend again, her semi-transparent image fading away. I quickly glanced around finding the rest of the girls hadn't noticed, neither had Mamoru all lost to their own thoughts. Looking down at my boots, I couldn't help but giggle. Overjoyed to see how happy and deeply in love we still were hundreds of years later. It was all so amazing to me. The joy was fleeting as my mind fell back upon the loss of poor Pluto.

"Please let us see her again." I pleaded, to the starlight. A part of my heart felt hallow, the piece that belonged to Pluto alone was missing. Every one of my Senshi had a special place in my heart. That place would remain empty until I met her again.

"We'll see her again I can feel it." I felt confident in that. I turned back to the senshi, "She'll be back." Mars remarked her voice hopeful, "I hope so cause now that Kaolinite is gone I wonder who'll take her place or if we'll for once get a few weeks of peace. She did shout out 'Professor' before she died." Mercury remarked, looking to Mars for confirmation, "I doubt his name is 'professor' but maybe the person she worked for is a professor." I nodded, which got Tux to narrow his eyes in contemplation.

"Not a lot to go on but something is better than nothing." They agreed.

Tux came up behind me, putting his arm around my waist protectively yet in also a way to support himself. His wounds starting to get worse now that the adrenaline was wearing off. His cape was shredded, what I could see of the back of his tuxedo jacket was damp with sweat or blood. I didn't know, but I guessed it was the later. He clutched his side were a deep gash had torn through the side of the white vest, the garment was already stained a dark scarlet.

The explosion of glass shrapnel Kaolinite had attacked us with, had cut him up real good. "Why don't I get you home?" I amend, knowing his wounds were my fault. I knew better than to argue so openly leaving myself so defenseless, forcing him to shield me against the attack. It was careless I knew, and my fault. At least Pluto would be back again but if I lost Mamo – chan…I tried not to think of it. I saw the agreement in his eyes.

"See you girl's later." Wrapping my arm around his waist we jumped from the rooftop to the railing of another balcony, then plunged over the side together, falling out of view into the foliage of the outer gardens. Using the left over energy and adrenaline as well. Remaining in our super hero forms to aid in our endurance. I guided Tux back to his red sports car, parked along the now abandoned drive of the Mansion.

Opening the passenger side door, I eased him into the seat. He groaned in pain as his torn up back pressed against the dark leather of the seat. Gritting his teeth he leaned forward and powered down back into his regular, less formal, black and white tuxedo. Taking several deep breaths, he squeezed his eyes shut. While I recalled my powers back into the silver crystal, transforming back into my gorgeous sapphire ball gown. I quickly crouched beside him, lightly digging my hands into the pockets of his dress pants.

Mamoru's groans of pain soon became soft moans of arousal, as my fingertips unintentionally brushed against his manhood.

"Not a good time to play...Usako." He panted.

I laughed lightly, "As much as I'd like to I'm not playing, just looking for your keys."

That got his attention fast, his eyes flew open in alarm.

"You are not driving!" he stated.

"And you are?" I commented, looking at his battered form. We both knew he wasn't in any condition to drive right now.

"I'll be fine." He growled out stubbornly, so I poked him in the side meaningfully with my index finger. He howled in pain, leaning out of the car and over his knees, dry heaving into the dirt.

I slowly stood up my point made, waiting with my hands on my hips until he found his breath again. Then the keys were tossed my way if a bit begrudgingly as Mamoru settled into the passenger side, adjusting the seat belt so it didn't rub against his side. I meticulously aligned the driver's side seat to the steering wheel. In the end after raising up the seat all the way, and pushing it forward as far as it would go, only the tips of my heels reached the petals and my eyes were just barely over the curve of the steering wheel.

"Oh, yeah. We are so getting stopped by the cops." Mamoru groaned and rolled his eyes. I shot him unamused glare.

"You think Makoto - chan is still around?" He offered, unrolling his window for some air. He absently looked around the abandoned estate for the girls. The tall young woman could have easily driven Mamoru home. My barely five foot stature was not to confident looking behind the wheel, I understood that.

"I doubt it." I commented back, it was at least forty-five minutes later. The girls would have caught a cab back to the city by now.

"We could call a cab?" He added.

"That would drive us straight to the hospital because you look like a stabbing victim. Don't need that kind of publicity right now." I shot back with a wiry smile.

"Ah, the secret life of a Guardian of Justice." Tux groaned bitterly. Thumping his head back against the seat then wincing as his tender back was once again aflame. Each one of us had a rather large first aid kit hidden in our rooms, it was unwise to go the Emergency room every time we got banged up. It put our secret identities at risk.

"I can do this..." I muttered turning the key, grinning happily as the engine came to life in a low rumble.

"Ok, let's just ease her into...dri...!" Mamoru screamed in alarm, as I gunned the engine. My toes awkward upon the gas petal with my heels on. The car lurched forward. He was slammed face first into the dash, as I yelped in fright and then slammed my foot against the brake. Resulting in Mamoru being thrown back against the seat. Wailing in pain as his sliced up back came in hard contact with the seat.

"Usako..." he moaned pathetically.

"Gomen." I responded, patting the gear stick nervously before taking several calming breaths before easing my foot back onto the gas. The drive was a stressful journey, I was nervous and Mamoru wasn't making it any better. Screaming like a little girl several times, when my speed on the highway was a little to fast along the curves. Gripping the dash with both hands in a death grip as he was slammed against the side window once again as I took a curve to fast.

"Gomen." I called, to terrified to take my eyes off the road. It was the middle of the night and the only light I had was from the head lamps. I didn't know how to turn on the bright's nor did I want to take my eyes off the road long enough to look for them. So I could only see a little ways in front. Mamoru tried to instruct me, but I was to focused on keeping us on the right side of the road to listen.

He tried over and over again, but their was to many buttons and dials. I managed only to end up turning on the wipers and shooting water at the wind shield. Which only made seeing in the darkness worse. He quickly shut up, letting me concentrate. By the time we entered the Shiba Expressway through Tokyo, we were bickering like an old lost married couple. It was not a good scene, I missed several exits and managed to put us in the wrong lane twice which in turn gained us various honks and shouts from other motorists.

I was pleading to get back into the comforting, familiar streets of Minto-ku. Near tears and an absolute sweaty mess, while Mamoru was trembling from strain both mental and physical. I managed eventually to get us safely home. Finally I parked the car in front of his apartment, my heart racing and breathing coming in shallow gasps. Tearing my clammy sticky palms away from the steering wheel. The muscles in my hands cricking from the tense gripped position they had been in, finally able to move.

"You did good, Usako." he cupped my cheek, drawing my pale stricken face away from the windshield and gave me a tender kiss.

"Arigato..." I breathed against his lips, so very grateful for the compliment. I really needed to hear some kind words from him then.

Not wanting any questions from the guards on Mamo – chan's condition, we took the express route up to his apartment. Landing on his balcony he opened the patio door. Staggering into the warmth of his living room, I guided him over to the couch. His wounds not to visible under his suit so I slowly had him sit down on the couch. I felt horrible.

"Gomen Mamo – chan." I knelt before him, holding his hands in mine. Willing the tears not to spill from my eyes. Kicking the heels off as I no longer had a use for them I gently opened the white shirt off his ensemble. Bruises were all over his chest, along with pink freshly healed cuts. The gash in his side had receded into a long scar, as my hands trailed along his back. I could feel the criss cross marks of thousands of small cuts.

I felt my chest tighten at the painful sight. "Gomen a sai Mamo – chan, this is my fault." I tenderly caressed his battle wounds, along his chest. "It's ok, Usako. I heal fast. Benefits of being the earth prince. My planet heals me a LOT faster than normal." He explained, drawing my trembling hands away.

I teared up, before letting my hands fall and then letting my head fall. I felt his hand at the back of my head as I perched myself against his knees and lower thighs, "No matter what Usako, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. This…" he motioned to the bruising, and healed cuts. "Is nothing. It'll be gone in a day or two. Perks of being a super hero." He smiled reassuringly. I lightly slapped his thigh, "Don't try to make me feel any better." I admonished. "Usako…" He breathed, I looked up to him.

"Stop beating yourself up. I learned long ago that you're the type of person that'll give up her life to protect the ones you love. I just hoped I could defend you with mine to give you the fighting chance to continue on. I love you to much to watch you die." I felt more tears coming on. I saw the absolute love in his eyes. I wanted so much to hug him right then to hold him and be held by him but his wounds prevented me.

Hugging him would only cause more pain. "I'll go get a hot bath drawn for you, it'll help with the pain." I stood up, intending on making a quick departure before I fell to pieces right in front of him. I wanted to be strong, not weak.

He grasps my hand stalling me. I look over to find him tugging gently at me to be in his arms, "I would love to but your wounds…" he yanked me against his chest. I fell down into his lap, he flinched but not a lot, "Then I'll be in a bit of pain. I've had worse believe me." I didn't want him in pain though. "But - " he silenced me with a kiss. A fierce one full of need. "Go get that bath prepped but only if you'll join me." he stated, a playful glint in his eye.

I smiled, "Hai." Standing up I proceeded swiftly down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom and prepped a bath for us both. Mamoru had a large luxury bathroom, I loved spending time basking in his huge soaker tub. It was built into the back wall with a wide set of wooden steps that ascended to the tubs lip.

The outer tile shelf that surrounded the tub, held shampoo, conditioner, soap and bubble bath bottles. With several candles and fake plants along the back half of the shelf. It was the best feature of his bathroom. One could easily sit upon the top step, to run the bath. His shower faucets were set into the wall beside the tub with a small wooden bench to clean off the soap. The walls all white tile with black tile flooring. Off to the side of the room was a rice divider sealing off the toilet and sink from the rest of the bathroom.

With a sigh of contentment, I turned off the faucets of his tub and adjusted the heat then added a bit of bubble bath to the water. As I set the bottle back down on the surrounding shelf, I noticed him walking in shirt hanging loosely open. It was such an alluring sight it made my body ache in heat for him. Yet seeing the bruising quelled the need to jump him outright. Standing up from the bath tubs perch I watched him gently close the door as I grasped his belt.

Undoing it I slipped it through the loops. His eyes bore into my own. Need was in there but it wasn't just for making love, it was to assure him that I was really here.

Unbuttoning and unzipping him I shoved his pants down his hips as he gently shrugged his open shirt off his form. They fell in a pool at his ankles as his shirt fluttered behind it in a similar fashion. Stepping from them, he caressed my arms as I then pulled his boxers from his form, they to dropped to the floor. Stepping out of those he kicked off his own socks before cupping my cheek. He slowly bent his head to kiss me.

Our lips touched for a moment before I felt his hand behind my back. His gently batted mine away, as I tried to undress myself, "Let me." he whispered against my lips. He gently and slowly pulled the zipper of the dress down. It sent a trail of goose bumps in its wake.

Finally it ended just above my bum. I tugged it gently down as it was a form fitting dress as it soon turned into a sapphire colored pool of fabric on the dark tile. He saw the light blue of my bra and lace thongs. His eyes appreciating the sight as I smiled. "They went with the dress." I said. "Stunning." His voice low. My undergarments soon followed the ever growing pile of clothes we had.

Stepping back from his surrounding arms. I turned and ascended the polished wood steps, and felt for my footing within the large ivory tub. As I deftly slipped a foot into the warm bath water Mamo – chan then followed me. Stepping forward towards the faucet, I gave him room to step in behind me. Lowering himself within the water he gently pulled me onto his chest, tugging on my wrist. I surrendered to his call, my knees buckling willingly.

His tender grip upon on me moving to my hips, seeking to avoid me slipping. I eased myself against him, cradled securely in his embrace with the water caressing and soothing us both from the endurances of the night.

Finding the water reaching its highest point without it becoming an issue I turned the taps off with my feet. I then found to my utter enjoyment that Mamo – chan sought to cover me from below with any part of himself that he could. Including his feet over my own. His arms wrapped securely yet loosing upon my chest. "I can already feel the pressure fading." He remarked, a half hour into our bath.

I moved around seeing the depth of his bruising starting to fade away. Benefits of being a superhero I guess. Higher pain threshold, faster, stronger, ability to be air born for several extra seconds, and now much faster healing time. Either that or we always had it and never truly got seriously injured. Grabbing the soap and lufa, I sudsed it up and started to gently rub his chest with it.)

The calm soothing strokes did not only wonders for his pains from the fight but also to his now rising libido. A libido he was trying to suppress with what will power he had left to get the most out of this sudden intimate act. He cherished every second that she soaped him up. Her gentle strokes making him feel content, relaxed and oddly cherished himself.

He'd never taken a bath with anyone before feeling that it was an intimate act not to be taken lightly. Women had scoffed at it seeing it as nothing more than water but he felt differently about it feeling he was admittedly a bit scared that he would do something wrong or slip and fall. End up looking foolish or clumsy in intended seductions. But with Usagi he had felt the need for one arise and had gone along with it. He had been pleasantly surprised by it.

He was also feeling an inner heat from his chest. He couldn't tell what it was, it was a power source that he knew of, but it seemed to be reacting from his beloved's presence. Grazing his eyes over to her he saw the desire and urgent need to make sure he was safe and happy. It made him smile. Raising his hand up he tenderly cupped her cheek. Un knowing that she was sliding the lufa down, washing his member until the gentle scrap of it went over him. At first he was started, until the lufa fell away and her hand remained on him.

"Usako…" he moaned out lightly. Trying to keep his passion at bay. He was still hurting a bit and as much as he wanted to slam himself into her, to find his own blinding end within her he would be in bouts of irritating, distracting pain afterward. In an effort to stop her he pulled himself up, rising the rest of his chest from the water. She took it differently. He saw small devil horns held up by an innocent halo as she leaned up to his face and kissed each eye.

He thought she was going to kiss him and seconds later almost felt foolish for practically puckering up when her mouth descended on his now rapidly hardening member. The water made it easier for her mouth to slide up and down on, her lips repeatedly brushing his public hair as he without thought grabbed her head, weaving his fingers into her hair and held her down for a moment before pulling her from his now aching member.

"Usako…you don't have to…not tonight. We should rest." He tried. She simply smiled, "But, I want to taste you tonight…" she then leaned over him once more, brushing her lips innocently yet highly provocatively again his own. His lips swelled against hers in the lover's dance of burning kisses. He felt her direct his long shaft to the crest of her wet core, the water made it slick, but even more wet from her own fluids center. She rubbed him against her inner self in a daring maneuver.

He wanted her badly to, and then he saw the look in her eyes. She needed to feel him, feel that he was alive and here with her, that she wasn't in a dream. Gently guiding her hips he slowly sank her down. The water making itself a lubricant as they gently slid together as if they had all the time in the world. Leaning forward once again her chest was crushed by his own as his arms embraced her in a near bruising hug. Not wanting her to be apart from him. He controlled the movements, making them sweet and tender.

He wanted this to last, to feel every last bit of muscle she had clench around him slowly, tightly, stealing his breath away. He slowly realized he wasn't in control when he felt her taking over the rhythm, taking them to new heights as the heat from the water made everything that much hotter for them. She made the pace even slower than his own, making him now ache for a speed that would carry him to the finish line, even though he originally and still did want to make everything about this moment last.

He felt he had lost her for a moment tonight, he had felt her heart stop when her pure heart crystal left her body. Feeling her around him now made him feel whole again. The slow pace she took from him, drove him on, drove his pulse up the wall. He began to thrust faster only for her hand to come down and slap the side of his rising ass. He looked to her in shock. Lust was now singing even more strongly through his veins. "Calm down Mamo – chan…I want to feel you sliding out of me as much as I want the sensation of you within me."

Her teasing had him gritting his teeth to avoid turning her over and simply finishing himself inside of her when he wanted to make every moment count. "Do you want to know what heaven looks like?" she asked suddenly, her eyes lost in memory. He looked to her face thinking he understood what she meant. For a moment when her pure heart crystal was taken she saw the gates of heaven. She had seen them!

It had filled her with a sense of peace, but an overwhelming sense of loss. With Pluto dying before her eyes, she understood how important every moment was. Being alive, being here with him, was the most meaningful moment of her life.

"Later." He needed her now, his body couldn't hold out.

Prepared to take her, he went to flip her over when she pushed his chest back down, giving him a subtle domination. It turned him on, "Usako, my heaven is always with you." He uttered, completely spell bound by the angel he had above him as her hips swayed and moved about in a hypnotic pattern, driving his love and lust for her even higher. Their eyes now staring seemingly into each-others souls, he felt a new wave taking over him and she did in herself to. Their link and power growing between them.

"You're my everything, Mamo – chan." She whispered, trying to control her voice. Their love making was becoming something more. An intimacy deeper than mere sex could provide.

It was a deeper level to their link, they were now feeling one another's feelings as if it were their very own. The exhilaration of making love, mixed with the feelings a depth of love that seemed to over flow between them. A living force of two souls that were - are destined to become one for all eternity. It was completely mind boggling. Yet as much as it shocked them they took it in stride and felt the need, love, and lust for one another, singing through the other.

As they smiled at one another before he moved his one hand and began playing between her full lips. His finger trailing lightly over them, tracing the outline of her lower lip. Every now and then dipping inside her mouth but for no longer than a moment. Feeling that any extra seductions from her would make him come before her.

Her head fell back, his other hand going around her back to support her upper body as with their slow rhythm she found ecstasy now as his hand found her overly sensitive core and pushed her over the edge. Her scream was soundless, but he heard her clear as day in his mind. A shouted 'Mamo – chan!' rang through him. He couldn't help but smile in happy surrender as he felt her come apart around him before his lips shifted into a highly satisfied grin, smug that he had pleased his beloved to such an extent.

Her clenching muscles proved to be his undoing though as her orgasm in the end carried him over the edge as well. One moment he was admiring the look on her face, and feeling her orgasm and the next thing he knew he was coming within her. It was a euphoric experience every time, he loved it. She felt his lava like heat spread through her and briefly thought of something they were missing.

_Condoms…we weren't using condoms…._

Thoughts became useless at that point when he muttered, "Gomen Usako, I should have been more careful." He knew the risk wasn't as high since she was on birth control but he still liked to be cautious. Besides, the doctor within him knew the possibilities of getting pregnant while on birth control. He just preferred to be safe about it. He did want to have some time with his princess before kids came into the picture.

Back at Usagi's parent's home her father sat on the couch looking at old photo albums. It was one picture that caught his eyes. He couldn't figure out why till he looked at the image more closely and saw the reason behind it. Usagi, this tiny little barely there six year old, was sitting on a yellow plastic swing out in the Tokyo Hospital's inner courtyard playground.

She was dressed in a cute white sundress, the layered skirts fanned out around her like the petals of a spring flower. The hem line just reaching her knees. With a round puffy sleeves, and a wide pink sash tied into a large bow at the back, with sweet white cotton socks with a little matching bow woven into the frilly cuffs. Along with black leather Mary janes. She looked like a little doll, precious and sweet.

A joyful, fun loving air about her, with the biggest grin on her face. She was with a rather familiar raven haired boy, whom looked like he had been crying, his deep blue eyes red rimed and swollen. Having just woken up from a terrible accident, to face his childhood alone. Usagi had been first, perhaps the only comfort he had that day. Leaning against the iron pole of the swing set. Lightly sniffing a single red rose, admiring her as she sat blushing upon the swing.

He remembered taking the newly made friends out to the playground that afternoon, while Ikuko napped waiting to deliver their new baby. That rose came from a bouquet that he bought for her to give to her mother upon Shingo's birth. He remembered that he thought it was so sweet since the boy had been crying.

He briefly recalled over hearing the nurses talking about how his parents died in an auto accident and he had no remaining family left. It would be an orphanage for him. Plus to add to the misery the young boy hit his head so hard he held no memories of what his previous life had been. He brightened up as people usually did upon seeing Usagi. He looked nearly ten years old, bandage wrapped around his forehead for his injury.

The next photo he saw the boy again in the back ground, waiting at the edge of the Ikuko's hospital room. The picture was from when Ikuko had delivered. The raven haired boy had been unwilling to leave his little girl's side, as if she had become his life line. He never intruded upon them, as they greeting little Shingo. Taking picture and speaking softly, congratulating Ikuko on another beautiful baby. Usagi was sitting on the gurney with a beaming smile, with a tired Ikuko reclining with an infant Shingo all snuggly wrapped up in her arms.

The raven haired boy looked happy yet reserved. In the next one Usagi had been leaning up to give the boy an innocent kiss on the cheek. The rainbow colored playground just behind them. At the time he found it cutie and funny since she had no real clue how the boy had reacted afterwards. The raven haired boy had blushed a tinge, touched his cheek in shock then bolted like a scared kid through the glass doors, and into the hallways, rose in hand. That was the last time either of them had seen him.

He had laughed till his eyes watered then forgot everything about it…till now. Looking at the boy in the pictures and now thinking of Mamoru as he was now, he started to connect the path of dots. "Holy, it couldn't be him!" could it be that the same boy he once smiled at, the boy that his daughter gave her first ever – not that she remembered it – kiss to, was one in the same with the young man that he felt was taking her away from him? The same man that bore the same childhood fate that the young child in the picture did?

"Ikuko!" he yelled for her. Coming out of the kitchen she waved her spatula threateningly, "Are you still on - " he nearly pressed her face into the picture, "Does he look familiar to you?" he asked her. She shook her head no, "I think that the boy in this picture is Mamoru – san now." Ikuko didn't know where he was going with this. With an arched eye brow she asked, "Let's go with he is, what difference does it make?"

He deflated, it didn't really make a difference he just hadn't realized that even back when his precious baby girl was barely six that the boy was already in her life, in her heart.

"He looks so innocent, so childish, so…" he tried, "Honey, if he is that boy then that was around the time that Mamoru – san lost his family. That boy looks…" she took another look at the picture, "Sad and yet oddly happy." She commented. "I think that's because Usagi had given him a flower from your bouquet earlier that day." She smiled, "So they did know one another…" the without warning she smacked him in the cheek with the spatula.

He cowered in shock from the sudden attack, "And here you are trying to keep them apart when they could be meant to be together! They could be soul mates!" she scolded. Her idealistic notions of love not only something her daughter had from the former Queen of the moon but her as well. Ikuko was in love at first sight with Kenji and although they could fight like wild cats they tamed one another down. Kenji went and sulked truly wondering if his path in 'protecting' was for his daughter or for his own benefit.

(The next day was back to school for me and the girls. I wondered how running into Amber next would play out. With her at the party that night, I wondered how much she saw. So it was a shocker when she came up to me in the front yard during noon break, a look of struggle on her face. I hadn't realized she had been waiting for me to leave for lunch. Having made a special trip to the Junior High just to talk with me.

"I don't get it really." She started, totally catching me off guard, "When that monster attacked he really loved you enough to try and save you. I don't know many guys that would do that." She looked to be in disbelief.

"I was stunned but, I understand now, why you two fight so hard to be together. Somehow you've found your so called soul mate, if there is even such a thing, it just happens to be with the man I want." I looked to her apprehensive now. "What are you saying?" I asked her plain and simple, "I'm backing off, and apologizing. That monster issue was my fault. I so wanted the gift to make him think you were cheating on him." I narrowed my eyes.

"He'd be angry, you'd both argue, he'd leave you, I'd pick up the pieces and take him. He didn't and then it turned into a monster." She then looked me straight in the eyes, the mirror of horror still held deep within the facets.

"If I knew I wouldn't have done it. I may have wanted you out of his love life but, but…not dead and I almost got you killed. Gomen." She bowed her head in a show of attempting to seek forgiveness from me, "I'll forgive you as long as you promise NOT to pursue my Mamo – chan any longer." I stared her straight in the eye, strong and assured that I needed her word. She rose her head up and I could see the bitter acceptance in her eyes before she nodded in agreement.

"For once I was glad you're a better person than me." to this I looked at her curiously, "It was after your pure heart, I heard it. Mine isn't so pure, and yeah I feel bad for thinking that way but it saved my life from being attacked. I'm not even sure Sailor Moon would have saved me." she admitted. I touched her shoulder, "I have it on good authority that she would, no matter what. You're just a tad overzealous in certain areas but you're not so far out of the reach of being saved if and when necessary." I encouraged, offering her a warm smile.

She smiled, "You think?" she asked uncertainly, "I know." She nodded to me before bolting away, not wanting to get caught to long in the apology department, I assumed. "She giving you a hard time?" Makoto asked from behind me several seconds later, "No. actually she was just apologizing. I think the monster attacking me added with Mamo – chan trying to save me in civilian form made her see the light. Bout time to."

She looked apprehensive at me till finally smiling, "As long as she's not going to try and jump Mamoru – san anytime soon were good." Mako added, a low snarl of threat still hidden in her light tone.

I smiled at her words, "I don't think she will be." We walked back towards our big oak tree, with Ami joining us several minutes later. Juuban High was only a few streets over, so meeting for lunch everyday wasn't much of an issue. School was tiresome that afternoon, especially with Owen now sitting next to me. With the different projects we were doing together, our next one being tougher than the last.

The teacher re arranged our seats so we could discuss the projects without playing musical chairs all the time. As clever as it was it was also annoying. I thought with Amber stopping her pursuit it would mean her cousin would to but that didn't seem to be the case.

He kept trying to pass me notes all that I kept tossing out the window next to me. After the first one read 'wanna go out after school?' I wrote back, 'I have a boyfriend, you met him remember?!' I saw his face shift in annoyance before writing down, 'he doesn't have to know.' That was it so I began throwing the next dozen out the window. He was persistent I would give him that. I wouldn't wait to openly talk during class to put him in his place. "Okay class, talk in your two on two groups for the last 15 minutes." The teacher said.

He already angled himself and his desk to block me in and be able to have access to my skirted legs. "Owen – chan there is no more need for you to try and hit on me anymore. Amber – chan is giving up her pursuit of Mamo – chan and I know she blackmailed you into doing her bidding on this. You don't have to anymore. You're free." Hopefully that would help. "I know, she told me, but…" he began.

"I really like you now." I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head, "Unbelievable…listen you are a good friend and partner, but I LOVE my boyfriend. We intend to one day get married…one day…" I stated, trying to let him know there wasn't a chance in hell. He sighed, "So I'll have to earn it then." I was irritated, "As sweet as this is, that would be a fruitless effort. Please don't, it wouldn't end well for you." I asked of him.

There was a pleading tone in my voice that I loathed instantly. He paused for several moments before changing the subject, "So how do you want to approach this?" I hoped it meant he was done with his pursuit of me.)

For him he was in a mental debate. If he exposed her relationship with the older guy, he knew he'd get him in trouble. An obviously 18 year old guy or possibly older, dating a girl under 16 was illegal, and he would face jail time. It was why girls their age for guys his age were considered 'jail bait'. It would break them up and piss her the hell off. She would know exactly who did it…or would she?

He had to think on that one. Perhaps getting even with a certain cousin for blackmailing him would work out. She would think it was his cousin, having gone back on her promise while he would be there to pick up the pieces. It sounded good in his head but it might not be so good for Usagi on either end. It would be scandalous for her to be discovered in a relationship with an older man.

She might even become shamed, thought to be tainted by his 'devilish ways'. A bad delinquent that would be seen as impure in the eyes of the school. Her classmates would treat her differently, her teachers a fellow friends would look down upon her, or possibly not. Maybe she would gain respect and popularity for snagging an older man. It would be a scandal either way but it would depend on how the pendulum for that would go. Her friends, if they didn't know would demand answers that she would either answer or refuse to open up about.

She would further go running to the people that would accept her. And since her 'boyfriend' would be out of the picture either way, he could swoop in and sweep her off her feet. But to even go any further into his contemplation he needed more information on their relationship. His cousin saw something in her boyfriend's eyes that made her give up but he wasn't that soft. The question was, would he be willing to expose her private life just to even 'see' if he had a chance in hell with her?


	18. raincoats & candy land attack

**damonika2009:** Owen will be having hits and misses…mostly misses. When Kenji accepts it will be monumental but at the moment things won't be looking up.

**kera69love:** her dad will get over it in time…sorry it got confusing for you. Pluto will be back no worries. I am a point now where Hotaru is coming into the picture but that's still a few ch/eo's away from this.

**trish1573:** yes it was truly a shocker…though I didn't get the 'apple from the tree' comment for the last ch/ep. And if Mamoru had it his way they'd have around 5. Guy wants a big family you know?

**Neela-chan:** Wow! your so uber sweet! Thank you!

**Guest (1)**: I wanted the tub scene to make their link expand further.

**Guest (2)**: Wednesday updates maybe a while since 'Shaydoe' has started up another fanfic and is writing this one with me. I just want to ensure you viewers get your Sunday updates.

**Guest (3)**: sadly yes.

**Spike (Guest)**: sorry but I had to laugh a little on that one. Owen's annoying yes but he's actually got a decent heart. Though having him babysit Chibi Usa and Shingo for a night might do the trick. LOL

**Setsuna-Chan22:** Frying pan and spatula's…the weapons of choice ladies and gents! LOL it seems as if people really want another season, if so vote for one, I think I have a pole on my profile page, if not let me know and I'll put one up.

**Guest (4)**: looks like you got your wish.

**NeoPrincessRini:** thank you! I had fun writing that one.

**Guest (6)**: no there wasn't a condom but they aren't pregnant. She's on the pill.

**Guest (7)**: afraid so…really soon to.

**Guest (8)**: like with I said before to the other reviewer, with 'Shaydoe' taking on another story I'll just be happy to make sure to get you guys the Sunday updates. Hope that's okay with you all.

**Guest (10)**: possibly, but you know whenever they make progress in one form something always happens to set them back a step.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: I was shocked I hadn't done a tub sex scene before so that one was a personal favorite to me.

**Guest (11)**: pretty much.

**Guest (12)**: I don't think he'll let her. Lol

**mavebelikova (Guest):** Owen is an annoyance that will be in and out and the most in opportune times. As for her father, all I can say is 'one step forward, two steps back'.

**silverfaerie91 (Guest):** could be…read and find out.

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: wow that was quiet a compliment. well I thank you very much and I thank my wonderful co-writer for her lovely part to.

**witchoftheforest (Guest):** maybe…

**AimlesslyGera:** I thought it might be a nice little tie in with the past to the present and how they really are meant to be together. And yes that was the golden crystal I was referring to. I want to showcase that since the bond between he and Usagi are developing that his own golden crystal's connection to him is as well.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Guest (5), Guest (9), divaofthemoon (Guest):** here's your next ch/ep!

Wow 27 reviews! That's awesome! Let's see what you think with this one now, oh btw I know I don't always do this but there is a smut warning in here. Read and review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch/ep.18

Nearly a week had passed since Usagi told Owen that she was in love with Mamoru, and a week had passed that he hadn't made any moves on her. It pleased her and she allowed her guard to come down around him. He was still debating on going after her for himself. So he did the smart and clever thing, he watched her every move with Mamoru. Not an easy feat for a mere human mind you. It seemed she spent a lot of time over at the Hikawa Temple when with Mamoru or she went back to his place.

That often ended with him falling asleep at his post outside the shrine or in the trees around the large apartment building. Eventually after four nights he decidedly gave up his need to stay and see if she went home. Obviously she wasn't going home and it did give him extra knowledge that she slept over at Mamoru's place. However it also told him that things were more intimate that he thought they were. It was on the fifth night that he finally decided to investigate the building and climb the fire escape.

Bad thing was he did not know where Mamoru's apartment was. Evening was descending upon Azabu. The tower's looming around the apartment complex like glass pillar's, melting within the orange fire of the setting sun. The colder days of the approaching fall had taken a strange break, as an out of season heat wave had struck the city. Making the days brighter and nights warmer, as if they had skipped winter completely and ended up in spring again.

Looking through many windows he bitterly sighed as he realized he probably should have tried going inside the foyer and looking where the mailbox of his was. He was on his way back down, when he heard her voice, "Oh Mamo – chan, look at the view tonight." He looked up, and spotted a blonde figure, just barely. Her head of hair the only distinguishable thing above the cement balcony. This Mamoru seemed to have a corner unit, with a wrap around balcony. That overlooked the street as well as the narrow alley between apartment towers.

"You've got to be joking…" he muttered in astonished bitterness. The top floor. "Seriously? The penthouse?" he shook his head before continuing his climb back upwards. It took him the better part of ten minutes but he finally made it to the top floor. At this point he felt overly exerted and a bit scared that he was up so high. It was hearing her throaty laughter that brought him out of his fearful thoughts.

Gaining some courage he found the right apartment and slowly led onto the side balcony near the bedroom. From there he peaked in the bedroom window, pressing his face up against the glass. The curtains poorly closed, leaving a small divide between the dark navy material. Enough of a space for him to see clearly into the man's bedroom. He got slightly red in the face from the intimate sight that greeted him.

His pants even tightening against his will. There was Usagi, now moaning in utter delight, sitting on the bed, between Mamoru's spread legs. The man dressed only in jeans, his well-muscled chest and strong arms in full view for Owen. The young man watched from his view point as Mamoru gave her back a massage. His finger's kneading and working the tight of muscles of slender demure back. Her arms crossed over her chest, holding her shirt in place as well as the bra now undone. Their backs were thankfully towards Owen, who was now fully engaged into the moment.

Noticing every small detail of the encounter, such as how the clips of her bra support, was hanging loose by the sides of her chest. Her silky golden hair cast over her shoulder's as she leaned forward. Her legs, curled up in front of her as she moaned gratefully for the pleasure induced strokes of her boyfriend's strong hands. The untold magic they were working upon her tight muscles, making her moan approvingly.

The latest daimon had whipped her around a bit before she was able to change it back to normal, Mamoru had spent the last 20 minutes rubbing the aches from her body.

"Usako, how are you feeling?" he asked, "Okay…better now…man did I get wacked around a bit." She admitted. "Yeah, next time try and stall the next one out till back up arrives then beat 'em into the ground." He joked. Truthfully he hadn't liked seeing her get tossed around like a rag doll. He'd felt such fury at the daimon he'd sent more than the usual amount of roses into its face. "I can take care of myself." She replied stubbornly.

"I know you can but…I worry that's all. I know you can handle yourself in a fight. You've taken how many of them out and still come back fighting some more." He stated, admiration in his voice. Owen's jaw dropped at the conversation. Usagi was fighting? Who? She didn't seem the type to engage in such physical confrontations. Always cheerful, and fun loving. Always acting with grace and dignity around her friends.

Fighting just didn't fit her sweet, gentle personality at all. But from the sounds of it, was it a possible gang she was in. Did Mamoru get her involved in gang wars? He was angered by it. At first he thought 'I have to get her out!' then he thought to himself 'would she even want to get out?' then lastly 'Am I in over my head here?'

He decided he'd heard enough and seen enough, he quietly took his leave. Descending the rusty old fire escape that hung just below the balcony. Many more thoughts to think about with this odd revelation. It might just be that she was to much woman for him to handle. If she could hand him his ass he didn't want to think about what Mamoru would do to him if he attempted to break them up. No if he were to go through with it he'd have to be smart…and avoid Mamoru's wrath in the process.

When Mamoru gave her the final rubs of her massage she moaned in pleasure, stretching out like a cat. Her long slender legs recoiling, toes wiggling, as her arms reached up over her head and arched her back. Allowing the shirt and bra to fall into her lap, revealing the warm aroused skin of her breasts. His touch always did more than just soothe her aches. Grazing his crotch with her butt, as she began arching into his lap.

He couldn't help but admire her slender figure as she turned and twisted, oddly yet beautifully around him, "Usako…" he breathed. Holding himself in check. If they kept up their sex lives at the rate they were at they'd have Chibi Usa a LOT sooner than what was needed.

He loved his future daughter more than anything, but he nor Usagi were ready to be parents just yet. He meant it when he told her he wanted some time with her before they had kids. At least three years. When she turned 18 he felt that would be better timing, but even that was still two years away. It was when her breasts unintentionally thrust up against his bare chest that he groaned in pleasure filled agony.

Stopping at his groan, her fingers curled over his broad shoulder's, her eyes slowly opening to regard him. She'd been in her own head space from the massage, feeling so relaxed, her mind just drifting leisurely. Going through the stretching motions to get the last of the kinks out that when she heard his moan she'd accidentally mistaken if for one of discomfort from her stretching against him.

"Mamo – chan?" she asked, hoping she hadn't pushing into a bruised muscle. Their last bought with a daimon might not have just knocked her around, but it seemed he claimed he was fine.

Maybe not so much. "I'm fine Usako…" he assured her, reading her concern clear as day. He pushed a strand of golden hair from her face and placed it behind her ear, trying to keep his hormones in check. They had very few condoms left in the apartment and he needed to go shopping for more, they couldn't keep relying on her pill to do the job for both. Moving his hand down her body and un consciously placed it over her stomach.

She giggled, "Are you trying to send me a signal?" he hadn't even realized he'd done it nor the fact that apparently he'd been rubbing her stomach. "Gomen, no, were not ready for Chibi Usa just yet." He laughed softly back. If anything thoughts of Chibi Usa helped calm the lust filled flames from reaching out to his beloved. "No, though I must admit I was sad to see her leave us last." Usagi admitted, a little pout creeping upon her lips.

He laughed, "As much as she drove you nuts?" she shot him a dirty look, "She kept trying to annoy me, piss me off, and take you away from me." Usagi pouted bitterly. Mamoru felt that last part was partially his fault. Well that and she was just a child. "Usako…" he went to say, "You misunderstand Mamo - chan, I get that you were trying to help avoid conflict between her and me, and it did, but it also aided in putting a mental and physical wedge between us." He listened to her words.

"I love you, you love me, but when she does come back it'll just be about balancing us both. Now hopefully when she does its not till she's born." He added, not relishing the kind of chaos that little pink haired child had caused or could cause. "Having her here as a five year old brat pushing the limits to see when I'll crack when I can't even punish her as my child just yet is very stressful and I have enough stress with the new enemy." She told him, hoping he'd see her point of view.

As it was he'd gotten the cheerful, friendly side of Chibi Usa, she'd gotten the spoiled brat trying to see how far she could go.

"I'm sure the next time around, when and if she comes will be different." Mamoru assured her, holding her tightly. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, "I hope so…but, I promise you this, if she comes here earlier than she's supposed to…" she was prepared to tell him she'd not take the little girl's stunts or verbal abuse any more. She'd gotten tired of the girls higher than thou attitude. It's like she had been taking lessons from Rei when they first met.

Mamoru thinking on his previous mistakes with both girls, the words he choose to keep the peace. Now hoped that he was in full supply of condoms for a while to come. Seeing his troubled expression she asked, "What's wrong?" he looked down to her, "Next time we go shopping remind me to just get about a dozen boxes." He blushed at the thought, her eyes filling with mirth. Truthfully as much as he loved their love lives, and sex lives now, he still blushed a bit whenever he would go and get condoms.

The old lady that ran the corner store always gave him a pensive untrustworthy look. Easily making him feel judged. Especially when seeing that he DIDN'T have on a wedding ring. She'd purse her lips and squint her eyes in disapproval at him. It made him think on more than one occasion that he should just purchase a fake wedding ring to wear around her just to avoid the judgmental look.

It's not like Usagi went in there often with him. Only once or twice a month at the very most to be honest. "What are you talking about?" She asked oblivious to his deeper less honorable thoughts regarding the issue.

"So Chibi Usa doesn't come to early. I still want to have my time with you before she comes in again." he remarked, touching her stomach lightly. She giggled, thinking back to Neo Queen Serenity fondly. She quickly sobered, needing to set things straight. "You misunderstand, I meant if she got sent back here through time again I wouldn't be able to hold back from whippin' her butt if necessary." He sighed, but smiled.

"Hai, your right. I'll have to keep myself in check to. Can't have her running around whenever she wants just because she doesn't get her way."

He knew now how Chibi Usa could be. Her childish antics would have either himself or Usagi and even their friends at times chasing the little girl around town. He didn't mind jogging but trying to find a young child in a haystack full of people wasn't fun. Plus as young as he was still, he was to young to be believed the be the father of a child her age. Not unless he had her when he himself was 10.

He couldn't count the amount of times when he had to explain to people that he was looking for either his girlfriend's little sister, cousin, his little sister or cousin. People were protective of a child looking to be chased after an older man. Especially if she looked upset or as if she had been crying. "Agreed. You went far to easy on her when she was here." Usagi told him, crossing her arms and giving him a stern look. He winced knowing the truth of it.

"Either way…we should probably get a dozen boxes." She whispered in his ear, becoming playful again. His eyes widened at her next words, "You know we've been having such a love for the outdoors why not see about the balcony…? Just not the railing, I don't want you to fall!" she blurted out, her voice going from seductive to cautious in seconds flat. He groaned at the imagery, she presented and added his own twist to it.

"Hai, I'll go now, but, I want you to do one thing for me." He pulled on a black t-shirt he had gathered from the floor. She looked to him with trusting eyes, "Could you…put on a rain coat?" He added, as his head pushed through the collar.

His hair now somewhat full of static, sticking up around his ears. To that she balked and raised a brow. Not understanding, "I…ah…" he still felt a bit fearful about asking this of her. He didn't want her to think that he wanted her to dress up as someone else, just that the outfit he'd seen was enough to put onto her. "Think I'd like to try something new…if you're interested that is." he near questioned, not wanting to push it.

"Sure. Go on I'll look for a rain coat here. Will yours suffice?" She asked quickly. Thinking on it, as much as she would look cutie wearing his big shirts the rain coat would be far to large for his fantasy to be accurate. "I'll get an extra small one at the store." He pecked her lips and left out, throwing his sneakers on in the process. "Or I could go home and get my lime green one." she muttered innocently wondering what the fantasy was.

She suddenly had the image herself in nothing but a bra and panty set, red, and her old rain coat over it. She giggled at the idea that maybe that's what Mamoru was aiming for. She threw on the red pumps she'd gotten recently into the mix creating an innocent vixen, for her Mamoru to have his wicked way with. _Get that rain coat to!_ His voice near shouted through their link. It scared the crap out of her. She ended up jerking in startlement and clutching her now heaving chest. A impish grin slowly spreading across her face, along with a warm blush.

Mamoru nearly ran at full speed down the several blocks it took to get to the local pharmacy in his neighborhood. Now he was lost in the aisle and in his less then platonic thoughts concerning his Usako. Mamoru himself had to stifle an audible groan at the erotic image she conjured up of herself. Her thoughts concerning them in the physical sense would on some days drive him nearly insane with need for her.

He began grabbing boxes of condoms. Realizing he had to many to hold he grabbed a basket and tossed them in there. Spotting rain coats he looked for the smallest one to fit his Usagi. Finding a nice little grey one, he quickly grabbed it. Smiling approvingly at the likeness to the one in his original fantasy, "Perfect." He grinned.

"I trust you and your wife are just recently married." The old lady from behind the counter had him frozen in place from fear, not realizing how long she'd been there. A short, stout, crone of a woman. With silver hair tied up in a tight bun and enough deep wrinkles and liver spots to seem downright ancient.

"Hai." He answered, glancing down at his naked fingers. Thinking perhaps for her own piece of mind the old bat just wanted to believe he was married. She made to take a look in his basket seeing all the condoms, "We're not ready for kids just yet." He answered truthfully. She nodded, "Then at least you're being smart about it." She went back behind the counter, waiting for him to ring out.

He narrowed his eyes a bit at her, "Nosey lady…" he muttered. He went up and started to load the items on the counter when a familiar voice halted him. Motoki and his sister. _Must be their off day today…_ he guessed. _Who?_ Usagi asked mentally. _Motoki and his sister, I'll say hi before leaving._ She sent a reassurance through their link. Motoki spotted him, "Hey!" before Mamoru could respond, Motoki blanched and sputtered in shock of the amount of protection he was buying, "Nani?"

His sister looked to, "Wow..." She breathed, her face turning a bright shade of maroon. "It's not…" he attempted to explain, realizing how unseemly this looked. A stress sweat beading upon his forehead. He turned back to the old lady, looking at him with renewed interest. "Damn, even Reika and I don't go through THAT many!" now Mamoru was blushing, flustered and gravely upset at the reaction.

_It's not that many! Only a couple…possibly a dozen boxes. Besides their gonna last us at least a month! _Mamoru thought, making sure Usagi didn't hear it. He didn't need to get into a mental conversation with her while dealing with the awkward issues at hand.

"Eeww, Motoki, I don't need to hear that!" his sister complained, "It's going to last us a month…hopefully." Mamoru finally sputtered out. Bowing his head and sweat dropping. This little errand couldn't have gone any worse. He had to admit he was looking like some sex crazed Hentai. He saw his best friend's serious look and wondered why he was showing all this concern all of a sudden.

Stepping closer to make it more private Motoki asked, "Don't you think it's getting a tad excessive? You and Usagi – chan just started to be together again now you're doin' it like rabbits?" Mamoru felt defensive now of his love life with his beloved.

"Don't get mad just cause our sex life is more abundant. We love one another, and will be together forever, that's all that matters – now what is my total?!" his voice rose at the end to the old lady, "17,000 yen please." Mamoru grimaced at the total, having just grabbed the 12 packs and making sure they were his favored brand, Magnum. He didn't want to be making a trip out here for a while.

Handing her his credit card, he then gave her 70% of the cash he had on him. Not wanting that type of detailed bill to show up on his credit card. She handed him the medium bag and the one with the extra small rain coat in it. Giving him back his card Motoki looked at the weather outside seeing it was bright and sunny, as it had been for a while now, "What's with the rain coat? It's to nice outside." his friend maybe green around the edges but his innocence to such things made it hard to explain in front of his little sister and an old lady.

"Just trust me you don't want to know." Mamoru left out hoping to leave them. Unbeknownst to him Motoki told his sister to shop while he dashed out the door to speak with Mamoru. Pulling Mamoru into a nearby alley he asked, "Seriously what's with all of this? You planning to whisk Usagi – chan away for a while?" he asked, "Motoki – san…" Mamoru warned, tempted to tell the man off, so he'd shut up, wondering now if that wasn't just the better option.

"That's what you doing! Whisking her away for a romantic weekend. But, when would that be?" the young man looked to be thinking on it. "With her in school, her parents would never allow it." Mamoru broke and defiant yelp of frustration, "I'm not taking her away I'm just stocking up for a month so I won't have to deal with that old lady glaring at me for having sex with my girlfriend!" he began, tirade now on full speed.

"I shouldn't have to defend being with Usako but that old bat in there looks at me like I'm doing something wrong. I don't need it from you too." Mamoru rolled his eyes. And further more…" he finished off with one last statement, "So what if Usako and I have an excessive, adventurous sex life? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. We're going to eventually get married and start our own family together. Kami! I swear you can be such a prude at times! Reika's really changed you."

Mamoru went to leave a very pale Motoki in the alleyway. Never having heard his friend talk in such a manner with regards to someone he viewed as a little sister. He was still however clueless about the rain coat though, "What's up with the rain coat then?" Mamoru groaned feverishly hoping his final words would silence Motoki and prevent any further questions and allow him freedom from the conversation. He was just so upset about being on trial with his own best friend. He couldn't hold his tongue or his anger.

Walking back to the blonde man, he said in low tones, "You really want to know that I'm about to bang her lights out against a wall wearing only this when I get back to my apartment?" Motoki now went even more pale, though it was covering up the blush the unwanted images provided, "Mamoru – san!" he yelped. "You also want to hear how amazing she is? How she makes me - " now Motoki held his hands up in defense, not wanting any more news.

"Good. So stop asking those types of questions. Unless I volunteer that information don't ask!" he demanded leaving the alleyway. He felt rather satisfied about Motoki's reaction. _Serves him right for snooping in mine and Usako's private life._ He snipped mentally. _Huh?_ Usagi responded, having heard the last piece. _Nothing…I'll explain later._ He surmised, walking back to the apartment, bag in hand.

Getting back in, his mind was still spinning. The whole encounter with Motoki was so very bad, from its horrible embarrassing beginning to its hurtful and wretched end. But he felt he had nothing to feel ashamed of, so why did he feel so upset. What was wrong with Motoki, a few months ago he felt the man would have been happy for them. To finally be enjoying their relationship and each other.

He gave her the bag with the grey rain coat, forcing his thoughts back towards more pleasurable avenues, refusing to let Motoki ruin this fantasy. "Put it on, but only that…maybe some heels…" he muttered. She giggled, "Mamo – chan, relax…settle your mind. You're off in so many directions I can't even keep track of them all. Listen why don't you go out for a jog okay? I have something to clean up around here anyways."

He furrowed his brow then saw the slight mess in his otherwise immaculate kitchen. He understood she could feel the turmoil he was in. Along with the yearning and excitement to continue where his pleasures had led him. He was a mixed up mess, right now. He could use a little time to settle his mind, refocus his priorities.

"Hai…" he bent down and kissed her, already feeling the mess would take the time that he needed. Changing his pants into grey sweats and grabbing a towel, he left out. Leaving Usagi to deal with her mess. Something she insisted on since she was the one who messed it up to begin with. "Probably tried to cook something and it went wrong…again…" his kitchen usually ended up as the victim.

"Good he's gone. I'm more clever than you think Mamo – chan." She smirked to herself cleaning the mess she purposely made in five minutes. Years of cleaning her messy room or household choirs made her a fast and dutiful cleaner. Smiling at his sparkling clean kitchen once more she tidied herself up. Then darted back to the bedroom to prepare herself. She slipped on the red heels that she didn't want her parents to EVER find in her room.

(I couldn't help but think of the angry fury that would accompany my papa or the fever level blush and possible anger with mama at finding such heels in my room. The five inch stilettoes were the definition of 'come fuck me' something that still made me highly embarrassed. Giving myself a light spritz of soft scented perfume. I smiled at all the little knick knack things of mine that were now scattered over his dark wood dresser. Some of it still at my childhood home but the rest was already here, along with the things Mamo – chan had bought for us both.

Slipping on the red bra and panty set as I had been planning to stay over tonight anyways, the school day having ended on a rather decent note for a Friday. It was nice when Mamo – chan and I had gone for a walk in the park…excluding the daimon…but once we got back here around six it was a sweet massage followed by Mamo – chan's need for 'supplies'. I smiled recalling how eager he'd been to go get his precious condoms.

Though I could tell he was a bit unsettled when he got back, something was definitely bothering him. I knew he would tell me eventually, but for right now I just wanted to take his mind off his worries, whatever they were.

Shaking my head I slipped off my clothes, washed my body from the long day of school, making sure the rain coat fit right, before securing it around my slight body. I knew it usually only took Mamo – chan 20 minutes to go jogging around the usual places so it gave me the time needed to do the quick cleaning of the kitchen and of myself. It was when he got back home that I smiled a bit evilly to him.

I wasn't sure how this fantasy played out but here went nothing. He walked back inside, shucking his shoes off when he called out my name, "Usako?" he noticed the spotless kitchen and murmured, "Good." I smiled dryly, "Please tell me you have more faith in me than that?" Finishing with a mocking hurt puppy dog face. He turned to find me in the rain coat, with only the red heels sticking out on my feet. "Usako…" he stated shocked.)

For Mamoru he was stunned, hopelessly in awe at how quickly she had prepared. Not only had she cleaned his kitchen back to its immaculate state but apparently she had managed to get some time to slip into the rain coat.

She was standing before the archway into the living room. Her shapely legs peeking out beneath the knee length hem of the coat. The silky pearl white skin of her slender neck and crests of the breasts laid bare. The low folded collar of the coat unable to give her any modesty. With her golden hair done up in it's odango and tails, she every bit the sexy little bunny he had seen in his fantasies. A soft blush accenting her cheeks as she stood before his approval with a sweet smile and the belt tied loosely, reminding him a present in need of unwrapping.

Question was what was underneath it. "What do….what do you have underneath that…Usako?" he asked, a slight waver of eagerness in his voice. His breath starting to quicken alone with his heartbeat. His hands itching to find out what laid beneath.

This was their first time exploring the role playing side of foreplay. She fingered the belt lightly, played with the end a bit before responding, "Well as they say in the business, that's for me to know and - "

Her attempt at a seductive beginning quickly evaporated into a squeal as her eyes flew wide with both amusement and alarm. He ran for her, swung her around and pushed her up against the wall beside the couch. His lips attacking her own, in a searing round of hungry kiss that stole her breath, not that she cared. As long as she got to breathe him in, she didn't care one bit if he took her own, she would take his in return soon enough.

He'd barely heard her words till the end as he had eagerly perused her body. The rain coats heavy texture giving no clue to what lay beneath. The heels she wore were doing the begging for her as he knew they would. Her hair was in its normal two buns but today she added a light spritzing of glitter to them, making them shimmer. Looking like she was an unearthly temptress.

Her legs looked longer than anything as the coat only went to above her knees, giving her a haughty mysterious look. While at the same time making her look like the world's most seductive sex symbol as the bare crests of her breasts peeked out naughtily between the low hanging collar. The hint of skin seemed to entice him. Their fullness seemed to expand just a little when she was aroused by him.

He groaned and could no longer hold himself in check. Slamming her against the wall had been a little rough but she hadn't complained. Her body now charged by the sexual aggression.

She loved it if anything. Feeling his teeth bit into her lower lip she groaned in need and bit into his own lip in retaliation. He pulled back admiring her playful smile, as he looked at her with dark midnight blue eyes. That held her focus with a hungry yearning to take her right there against the wall. Grabbing the belt securing the rain coat he pulled it with a surprising amount of force, yet fully in control so it wouldn't jostle her from his grip or rub her the wrong way.

It fell open to reveal the highly seductive lacey red bra and panty set. She giggled her whole body a flame with desire, as she felt his body tremble at the sexy sight she made. His eyes widened at the sight in both awe and wonder. She was maturing so beautifully, he felt like the luckiest man alive to have her in his life.

"Oh kami!" he dove in, lips everywhere, pressing sweet gentle kisses all over her face while his hands caressed every inch of her body. His finger's sending pin point charges of pleasure every time he touched her. He deftly avoided her breasts and throbbing center, only touching her sides, her neck to angle her head for himself, her stomach, and mostly of all her bum. He molded her bum within his hands, pulling her up by them even to get her to wrap her glorious legs around his muscular waist.

With the angle he was at now he pushed her further into the wall. Her breath was shallow, coming out in gasps. Moaning with desire as he pressed against her.

Her legs tightening their grip on him as she went to take the bra off. He went to stop her when she used one hand to hold him away and the other to undo the bra. One snap and it was accomplished, her soft breasts now bare and blushing before him. She smiled, a little smug smirk at the low groan he responded with. Knowing how skilled she was becoming in the art of seducing him, "If you're going to take me then why does it seem that I'm in control of your fantasy?" she asked.

Realizing her words he grinned and pinned both her arms above her head. But she grinned as well and gave a small fight, wanting him to work for this. He smirked now loving it. Taking the belt he used it to tie both her hands together as he pulled her away from the wall, "Hold on." She nodded, her pulse racing with exhilaration. Then felt the low dinner table beneath her as he placed her on it.

Looking back to him, he put her hands above her head as he loosened up his own pants enough to get his aroused member out. Slipping off her panties to the side, not bothering to take the time to pull them off just yet. With his hands trembling, eyes never leaving hers he prepared himself to enter her.

Two, three strokes with his fingers later and he lined himself up with her entrance. He'd been hard since first seeing her and now that she was under him he wasn't going to let her go. He thrust himself to the hilt inside of her. Causing a large groan and an equally large scream to pierce the air. He tried to hold himself in check, letting the image of her tied up and all his, burn into his retinas. "Never letting you go." He breathed.

She couldn't respond as he began the age old dance of thrusting and receding. The power behind them stole her breath, as she fought to maintain her sanity. Her whole body was becoming more and more unglued after every long savage thrust.

Sadly though the flimsy table began to move to much beneath them for his liking. Fearing breaking it as he didn't want to replace it he moved them to the balcony. Picking her up but never unlocking their bodies he walked them to their intended destination. "Oh!" she gasped with a sensual shiver, feeling the cool evening air on her skin. Navigating through the small garden of potted roses out along the patio. Pushing some of rose plants aside as he laid her body down on the cool cement.

His erotic fantasy coming to fruition out in the late evening air. Lying amid the makeshift garden, the air musky with their sweet scent. He was reminded of Elysion and all the loving times he had had with Serenity so long ago. Closing his eyes for just a moment he sought to relive those treasured times before the Moon kingdom had been. With a sigh he returned to the present, finding his princess laying beneath him blushing and eager to continue.

Bringing the tail of the belt up from between her hands he fastened it to the lonely black spoke hidden between the front and side slabs of formed concrete that was his balcony. It sat in the front corner as a subtle accent, showing that the cement was adhered to an iron framework underneath it. It held the cement and mortar of the barrier walls securely.

He made sure the belt was not to tight that way she wouldn't feel completely trapped. This wasn't just for him but for them both and he wouldn't even want her to feel truly trapped by him or anyone. Her breasts fully out in the open air made them pucker more, begging for him to taste her. He dove in licking all around and kissing all around her body, never touching the nipples that seemed to be begging for his touch as well.

"Mamo – chan please…" She pleaded, "Huummm….begging I like that…" he grinned. With precise movements he pinched a rose free from a nearby pot. He gently swept the deep red petals over her skin. The silky texture like another more erotic caress over her now overly sensitive skin. Then she stilled as she saw the pointy end now facing the lacy panties, "No!" he looked up and stopped, fearful he was going too far. He didn't want to scare her or go into a direction she was uncomfortable with.

"I just bought these panties! If they come off then take them off regularly. I can't keep affording new ones all the time. You have any idea how - " he cut her off with a kiss.

"We'll go to VS and I'll buy you some new ones. Now be still Usako, before I torture you without pause." She was still as he cut into her lacy panties. The fabric being gently pulled away by his fingers. He let them slip to the cement, the fabric damp to the touch as his previous actions upon her had made her quite wet, soaking the thin material through. He inhaled deeply enjoying the sweet smell of her arousal. God he loved her scent. Rising up he started with gentle open mouth kisses along her throat.

She mewled and purred like a satisfied cat. His mouth trailing over her collar bone, feathering near her nipples, then without warning, sucked on them harshly. She let out a fierce cry of pleasure. Her sensitive nipples from all the previous teasing's now on fire with desire as he made them stand out, swollen and eager for more. Making her cry plaintively for mercy yet not truly meaning it, yearning for more erotic tortures from him.

Her body twisting and trembling under the pleasurable spell his hands and lips were weaving upon her. His fingers drifted softly down her toned stomach making her anticipate the same treatment down below.

Somehow the fingers were as gentle as anything, belaying the power behind his mouth. The feelings of hyper sensation and gentle ease was a torture unto itself. "Please!" She begged again, her nipples feeling so overly sensitive now, the very air making them ache. She heaved with need, her breasts bouncing alluringly. The gentle pace below soon gained more speed as he wasn't able to keep the speeds slow or to harsh for long. Their rhythm began to stutter making it known to him that she would be coming soon. He had other plans for that.

Pulling his fingers from her lower lips and his mouth from her nipple she cried in shock and then gave him a look of need and desperation. One thrust and he lowered her forcefully onto his waiting member. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head upon impact as she quick sought their pleasure. Rolling her hips around his as she moved up and down. The teasing having her body on the edge for to long now.

Having been in need himself the whole time as he struggled not to just simply take her when she'd been under him. He now had himself fully sheathed within her and was ready to plummet over the edge. It was the sight and feel of her body, while he held her from behind in support that she had taken the liberty to caress her own breasts, tweaking the nipples to her own in need while holding on with her legs and thrusting him within her at a maddening pace.

He lost control of his desires and hauled her closer, her breasts to his face. His sunk his mouth over her left breast and suckled till she screamed in pleasure and a tinge of pain. Some part of his mind knew the hicky he was producing would leave a bigger than usual mark on her. But how often did ANYONE besides he himself see her breasts around the nipples?! No one! He felt her clench around him in a way that only he knew.

No one else would know the feel of her inner muscles the way he did, "USAKO!" he yelled against her breast. She screamed to right before sinking her teeth into his shoulder. The pain not even registering, only the pleasure that he was being marked by his beloved.

He hadn't realized that he'd left a small indentation of teeth marks on her till after he came down from his high. It was then that he noticed she'd slipped from her binding, "When…did…" he indicated the belt. She smiled, "You really didn't make them tight enough…however my bind on you…" she tightened her muscles in the after math as he grit his teeth, holding her close still, "IS still tight." She giggled.

He was on the verge of saying 'live with me Usako' when her communicator went off. The twittering alarm echoing out from the island just inside the apartment. "What the – what's wrong?" she pulled herself off of him and dashed into the warmth of his living room. Flipping the lid up to activate the call, on the wrist watch. Mar's dirty soot smeared face appeared, her eyes darting about apprehensively.

(I could see the glowing paper lanterns and multi colored tents of the Harvest Festival far in the background. Now with the Shrine restored to it's full glory, thanks to the Governments Heritage grants. Rei's Grandfather had decided to resurrect a festival here in Tokyo that usually only happened out in Osaka. Rei had been talking me into volunteering at her Grandfather's shrine for the evening.

I hadn't managed to get out it, even though I had tried every excuse in the book. In the end she played the Best friends card and I agreed. I was due over there in an hour or two to try on my Kimono and report to the fishing game tent along with the rest of the girls.

"Usagi – chan, you and Mamoru – san need to get here soon. The other girls are a bit to far away, they won't get here in time." it was then that Mars noticed my state of undress as well as Mamo - chan's in the background of the screen, though only from the collar bone up, "IIEEE!" Mars screamed as the connection went suddenly dead.)

"Is she okay?" Mamoru asked having heard the near 'iiee' screech. Usagi rolled her eyes, "She will be, I think she just got more than she bargained for in the display window." She indicated the now blank screen. He laughed, "Oh well, let's get going, got a daimon to destroy….again." he chuckled, the never ending treadmill of vanquishing the enemy was growing tiresome. He had managed to keep his thoughts at bay but had come very close to not even asking but telling her she should live with him.

(Getting to the battle had not been the issue but the daimon we discovered had been. Mars was unfortunately trapped inside a large festival drum, looking less then enthused. While we discovered a new head bitch in town. Only this one had long dark red hair and tiny rectangular glasses that gave her a stern professional look. She was all business in a long white lab coat and black flats. A steel brief case held tight in one hand. Smugly surveying her damage already done to the back gardens of the Shinto Shrine.

"Well I guess we traded in the crazy lady on heels, for the Nutty Professor." I commented with dark amusement once arriving there. Tuxedo mask beside me remarked, "Sometimes that makes them worse, mentally speaking." he amended. I nodded and began my speech as her attention shot towards me. "How dare you attack such a special event that people enjoy from all over! I Sailor Moon will triumph over all evil and punish you in the name of the moon!" With my pose in place, she grit her teeth, "So you're the senshi that caused Kaolinite's death."

My smile faltered, as dark thoughts of Pluto began to fester once more. "What can I say she took on more than she could handle." I remarked. Granted she took one of my Senshi's life as well but I wasn't about to let her know that." I knew I was glaring at her, right before she smiled, knowing she has sparked a nerve, "Saved me the trouble of killing her myself." She smirked.

Okay that was a new one, "Evil guys who don't mind killing one another to gain higher grounds, you REALLY need to clean up house." I retorted. She snarled then snapped back to the daimon that had been ready to kill Mars. She resembled a festival entertainer, with a large drum hanging around her waist with white spandex shorts, and a purple vest with white cloth tape wrapped around her chest. Plus she had on a twisted cloth headband around her forehead with a drama mask sitting ascue upon her temple with flaming spikey red hair and blue skin.

Mars for her own point had held back the daimon long enough to save the targeted human. A young girl that was supposed to be the coming attraction for tonight's show. A demure, fine boned girl with short red hair and gentle blue eyes. She was currently cowering undercover behind a nearby tree. Dressed in a purple vest and white shorts of the entertainer's. A yellow head band tied around her forehead and chest wrapped in white cloth as was tradition.

It doesn't surprise me that they went after her. Her performances whether they be paid for or done for benefits were always excellent and full of life. She worked hard to make sure every last person in the audience felt the rhythm as she did. I had only even once before heard of her but she was widely recognized as someone who gave their all for their performances and who was most intense and dedicated to.

"Finish her off later but kill them now!" the red haired witch yelled in outrage. "The booming drum daimon came rushing at us both, a giant fireworks strapped to her back. The charge sparking along a long cord. Tux went into action, snatching me out of the way.

"Thanks a lot!" Mars yelled in bitter frustration, as she was left to dance on the spot as firecracker's exploded all around her in a deadly barrage of sparks and light.

He leapt with me in his arms as he jumped with me from point to point around the back grounds, aiming to get closer to Mars as she struggled not to catch on fire. Tux threw several roses as they destroyed the drum trapping Mars before landing in front of her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "No thanks to you." She spat back, then reigned in her temper. "The daimons from her are faster than the ones from before!" she got out, as we then dashed for cover ourselves.

"Don't get caught by her traps either, she can squeeze that drum skin tighter on will." Mars gasped, rubbing her stomach ruefully. Knowing she much have thin pink marks from the deadly squeeze that drum had put her in.

We all shot the daimon alarmed looks, as the target screamed in agony. Then we saw the pure heart crystal of the drummer girl. The girl had broken her cover trying to get away and in the end only providing a perfect target for the Daimon. Now she was laying face first in the dirt, pale and unresponsive. Her sparkling jewel of a pure heart, floating just above her back. That was seconds before Uranus and Neptune arrived.

The Daimon had been charging for us, when the two Senshi had landed before the Drummer. Not giving away their position, moving like thieves among our battle.

"Hey, don't you dare touch my crystal!" Our new foe screamed shrilly, dashing for her victim.

Her indignant cries caught my attention, as I realized what had happened to the Festival's drummer and finding Uranus and Neptune hovering over her body like vultures.

Uranus chuckled regarding the new opponent, "I know this is your first 'all important' battle. But as I see it, it's already a loss for you." She stated with a smug certainty.

"Nani?" The stoic red head screamed.

Our recent ordeals leaving much to be desired as far as their so called mission for humanity. "To bad, It's not a talisman." Neptune remarked to her partner. She tone spoke quietly of relief.

I sighed in relief as well, as I watched Neptune put the pure heart back inside the young girl.

"Dammit!" She roared.

The Daimon was currently engaged with Mars and Tux, giving me time to speak once more with our new Senshi.

"What a waste." Uranus sneered, though I think it was more for my benefit than truly thinking that way, "What waste, is that we could be working together when you keep insisting to remain fighting alone. In the end we'll stand stronger united!" I shouted. She shook her head, "Your annoying words of foolish nobility know no bounds." she remarked.

I didn't get time to retort as the Daimon sent a rain fall of explosives our way. I was left screaming, ducking dodging flaming missiles and concussive blasts of black powder.

Neptune stopped but Uranus kept walking.

"You're not going to help them this time?" She questioned softly, a small smile gracing her face.

"If I helped them every time, I would be giving them way to much support." Uranus tossed back, placing a hand on her hip. Closing her eyes and smiling playfully. Then turned on her heel and proceeded away.

"That's true." Neptune agreed with a companionable chuckle following her partner away.

She and her partner faded away as if they hadn't even come in. I want to call them something but it wouldn't be accurate. We have fought together before! I just know we have. I groaned in obvious irritation.

Looking towards the fuming red head, trying to slowly walk away I shot my eyes to her, "And you! Who are you?!" I demanded of her. Catching her ready to sneak off, now knowing her target had been a failure. She now stood tall and proud as she introduced herself, "I am Eudial, part of the witches five and I promise you this isn't the last you see of me!" she looked menacing, but then scrambled away.

"Till next time!" she jumped into her white station wagon, engraved with a large black star and the witches five logo on it before speeding off. Leaving a cloud of dust to settle over us, making us choke and wheeze in the fine debris.

"Coward." I muttered. "They always are when they realize they're up against us!" Mars spat, coming along side me with a proud grin on her face. I look to the daimon, who was smoldering nearby trying to catch it's breath. "Question is, is this one of a one trick pony or does it have multiple attacks?" I mused, they both looked to with unease. "Right, divide and conquer." I state before leaping away.

Both of them leaping into different directions as well, confusing the daimon, "HEY! Stay in one place!" she began beating her drum in ridiculous random directions, nearly hitting us on luck alone. I looked about and came up with an idea to slow her down.

_Mamo - chan! Think you can distract her, use your cane to do that spinny thing and reverse the direction of her attacks to herself?!_

_Clever thinking..._he remarked and got into the direct of the daimon. "Oh! Goodie!" she remarked excitedly and went to attack him. Sending a barrage of rockets his way. He spun his cane and it began reversing the direction of the attacks. "Mars now!" I called out. "Mars Burning Mandela!" she yelled out. As the rockets and balls of flame exploded upon impact. Sending the Diamon screaming and spinning away towards the trees. The combined efforts had severely weakened the daimon and had her billowing a bit of smoke from the hit as well.

"All right my turn." I stated cockily, calling my heart moon scepter to my hands. Spinning the rod, I begun my kata intending to blast that daimon away.

"Moon spiral..." I went to hit the daimon with my own attack when she shot out one last full impact missile and unfortunately hit me dead center. I heard my name being called in alarm as I collided unceremoniously with a tree. The impact alone making a huge thud sound and knocking some bark off before I slumped to the dry leaves on all fours. "Okay that one hurt a little." I mutter to myself.

I immediately moved into a dodge roll, as I heard the telltale whistle of more rockets, before crashing into something small, soft and rather shrill sounding. I couldn't tell what or whom it was as my head was spinning too much after all the near misses I had gone through. I felt dazed and a bit hurt, "Great now I need another massage." I groaned. Looking forward my eyes finally able to focus again I saw the figure coming towards me as Mars was trying to distract it so Tux could save me from it.

But the daimon was too fast, as a drum formed around my waist and I was efficiently stuck. I went to call upon the silver crystal to barricade me from the attack, something I didn't do as often as I knew I should. It was a huge power amount of power to formulate a barrier with it. I wouldn't be able to have enough energy left to do my signature attack if I did, but if I didn't I'd be mortally wounded.

I went to call upon it when I heard the words coming from a VERY familiar voice, "Pink sugar heart attack!" all I kept thinking was_...what the hell kind of attack is that?! 'Pink sugar?!' is this an attack from candy land?!_ My eyes widened seeing none other than Chibi Usa as a sailor senshi herself standing in front of me. If a bit older now, perhaps a couple years or so but not within her teen years not even close.

Obstante stubborn face glaring up at the daimon, her little wand outstretched with absolutely nothing happening for her. During Chibi - oh sorry, Chibi Moon's speech...in my signature pose! She looked back to me and winked.

"Gonna get even with whomever let her do that!" I growled. The daimon looking at her with disbelief and shock that such a tiny girl was calling herself not only a senshi but going up against her so fearlessly.

"That's strange…" Chibi muttered, sweat dropping and blushing in humiliation.

"It worked all the time during training…?" she questioned it herself.)

The Daimon wasn't impressed and cruelly kicked out her feet, making the tiny young girl collapse onto her side.

Chibi whined at how easily she had been thwarted. But she wasn't done yet.

(While the daimon scratched her head and crouched down beside her. Her face still in utter bewilderment. I was still in shock even as Tux's roses finally reached me and destroyed the drum I was inside. "Am I seeing things?" I demanded.

As Chibi determinedly gathered herself back up to her feet.

"Pink Sugar heart attack!" She cried, thrusting her wand out against into the Daimon's face. And this time it actually worked, glowing hearts exploded from the wand bouncing off the daimon's face. Forcing the monster's neck to snap back repeatedly. She wailed and sought to protect herself from the minor attack by going on all fours. Only managing to get the glowing heart's to start bouncing off her butt.

Chibi moon by this point was laughing manically, thinking she was doing a wonderful job defending me.

"Nope." Tux answered equally stunned, finally finding his voice to respond to my disbelief.

"I'm not done yet, you ugly blue skinned creep." It was when Chibi Moon began getting too big for her britches and started to smart talk the daimon. That was when I was pulled into action, moving as swiftly as I could in front of the little loud mouthed pain in the ass, and shoved her behind me and into Tux. She went unwillingly, and not without a few choice remarks my way, but I made sure she was safe before I began my attack.

Going through the motions I hit her dead on with my 'Spiral Moon Heart Attack', transforming her back into the drum she originally was. I immediately spun back to see Chibi Moon, "Where did you come - scratch that why are you here?" I demanded of her.

She pulled out a letter and instead of walking forward the three steps for me, she handed it to Mars whom handed it to Tux, "She's not my daughter." she held up her hands in defense before listening to Tux, "Dear Sailor Moon, we have decided to send Chibi Usa to the past for training in that time. We trust that you will teach her all that she needs to know about being a senshi. Love to you all, Neo Queen Serenity." I blinked at the words he read.

"Training?" I asked. He nodded even as Chibi Moon jumped up into his arms and hugged him, "My tuxedo mask!" she proclaimed. Old anger rose within me for a moment before I calmed it down. She was just a child and was trying to more or less antagonize me. Tux just held her, holding his future daughter as a father would, it was very sweet.

I smiled at that sight...right up until she pulled her head back and asked, "Why do you smell like mama?" my eyes widened before clamping shut, "We were just on a date." I explained, NOT going into further detail. She jumped from tux's arms and stood nearly toe to toe with me, granted she was still much shorter but she was close enough for it to be near toe to toe, "So looks like the famed Sailor Moon had to be saved." She mocked.

I looked to Tux before speaking up, "Not that I need to explain anything to you, but I was about to power up when it hit me with that drum thing. It rattled my brain a bit when a little pink speed bump got in my way." I held my head to quell the headache I was feeling coming on. "Too much energy and the roll around before the crashing." I muttered ruefully at my dazed confusion upon hitting her.

"I saved Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon danced around, smug as anything.

I looked to Tux, wondering if lifetime supply of condoms would be best at the moment. I loved the brat I really did but her higher than thou attitude that I presume and will proclaim to this day came from either his genetics or hanging out with Mars to much in the future. There's no other way to explain it. They are the only ones that can get that attitude. Mars laughed with understanding while Tux laughed nervously with a hand at the back of his neck.)

_Why do I get the brat and Mamo - chan gets the good girl?_

("Chibi Moon." he said. She stopped her self-induced dance, "Sailor Moon has risked her life multiple times for you in the past, I think a little humbleness is in order." he chided a little bit to her. She nodded and turned to face me, "Sailor Moon thank you for your past saves, but now I want to train. I want to be like my idol..." I smiled fondly at the notion that I was her idol, "Sailor Mars!" she exclaimed noticing my flattered look and squashing it flat. My face fell in hurtful disbelief over it.

"Great...well you do your training at the temple I'm just gonna - wait have you put the spell back over mama and papa yet? Or are you waiting to come home with me to do it?" I asked her suddenly. I wanted to make sure so I could be there and have a reason to have said little girl in the house. "Oh not yet. I can be at the temple tomorrow Mars, but tonight I have to put the Luna - P spell over the family."

Mars smiled before accepting, Tux followed her. All of us de - transformed, knowing the drummer girl would be fine now that she had her heart crystal back. For the next 20 minutes Chibi Usa went on about the future, about her time spent with her friends.

It was cutie to hear it but the girl talks more than I ever could. We enjoyed the festival and had a good time, forgetting for a while the battles ahead. I put in my time at the fishing tent, while Mamoru entertained Chibi-Usa. We finished the night watching the fireworks as a family. Then headed off to Minato to get Chibi-Usa settled at home.

Getting home I braced myself, knowing papa was still temperamental when it came to me being back home and just hating Mamoru's presence period. Finding mama in the living room with papa and Shingo I nudged Chibi Usa forward to put the spell over them. Seconds later they were welcoming our 'cousin' home.

I sighed and saw papa looking to me, "Staying over at Rei - chan's tonight! Bye!" I waved him off, never truly letting him see Mamo – chan and not noticing how Chibi Usa's face fell. I snuggled into Mamo - chan's arms, once outside on the porch. "Let's go back to your place." I felt a barely there stiffening and looked up to him, "Nani?" I asked. He looked down to me, "Usako...I want my apartment to be our home." he told me.

I smiled, "Well it is but I just meant that since it's still all in your name it's your place." I amended. I could see he wanted to say something but was also cutting off his link from thinking what his true feelings were. "Hey..." I got his attention, "Whatever it is your thinking don't hide it from me. We're in this together. No secrets." I wanted this to be an equal relationship, "I kami, how do I say this..." he asked himself.

I resisted the urge to gulp, "Does it pertain to the future of us?" I asked. "Hai." he answered. I was in a bit of fear now. Chibi Usa did just come here literally, could that be it? "Does it have anything to do with Chibi Usa?" I asked. "No, not really." now I was a bit lost, "What's wrong then?" I asked innocently. The way he looked down at me, it was tender, the love overflowing like it was ready to burst from him but he reigned it in.

"Do you not want me over tonight?" I asked, an icy ball of dread forming in my gut. I had to keep asking he was cutting his thoughts off from me, "No of course I do!" he blurted then sighed, "I just..." he looked at me and swallowed whatever was holding him back, "I just...I want you to li - " he was cut off by Chibi Usa opening the door and shouting, "Hey Odango Atama! Quit getting lovely dovey with my boyfriend!" Chibi called from the doorway, she had noticed we hadn't moved from the porch and had sought that moment to disrupt us.

Mind you she has the worst timing ever award. We look to find her standing there with one hand to her eye, pulling it down while blowing a raspberry at me. It was then that papa came to the door. "Let's go." I warned. He nodded as we both walked away. For now Chibi Usa's annoyance was the victor but it wouldn't always be that way. It was less then twenty-four hours since she had arrived and already she was pissed at me.

At least that's what I told myself. That we were just bickering again, I was still oblivious about how easily I tended to cast her aside. Or how much she craved my attention. That would come crashing down on top of my head like a hammer in time though.

Walking back to Mamo - chan's apartment complex as we had left his bike there in favor of jumping the buildings to get to Rei's help call. Taking the elevator up we walked the hallway before coming to his door. It was then that he handed me a key. I looked at it before he indicated to the door but said nothing. Opening it I walked in and shucked my shoes off before rounding on him, "Okay what's going on?"

To be continued…


	19. left incomplete & Akito

**damonika2009:** yes Owen will be a nuisance for a little while. Chibi Usa will be annoying both parties…at least for this ch/ep.

**trish1573:** I gottcha now. I knew of the meaning but didn't get the reference so thanks.

**Adore:** I hope you feel that he has things somewhat corrected.

**isam363:** WOW! :D that is just awesome. A movie based on this series would be cool, and really sexy. Lol thanks!

**Bouowmx:** thanks. The rain coats thing is based on the ultimate reveal of 'what's underneath?' as for the key, he gave it to her. Not another apartment.

**Spike (Guest):** Pluto will have her place but it might make things better and worse…just wait and see. As for the 'you'll never be born' bit, lol, you'd think she would have.

**kera69love:** if it makes you feel any better no real 'cliffy' this time.

**NeoPrincessRini**: yup, yup, thanks!

**Guest (1)**: funny. Lol but here's a gift from 'Shaydoe'. A Wednesday update.

**Guest (2)**: that's not the end of it.

**Setsuna-Chan22**: Owen's got some theories going on but it'll be more of a distraction than anything.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** will do.

Nice 12 reviews for this already. Now thanks to a very generous 'Shaydoe' with her time you all are getting a ch/ep for Wednesday's update! Especially since last week there were 27 reviews. So let us know what you think! Read and review!

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of Messiah' ch/ep.19

Continued...

(I wanted to know what had been bugging him lately. He seemed like he wanted to tell me something or ask me something but even his thoughts were blocked off from me. It was a reluctance to open up to me that had me gravely worried. I had to admit even though everything was going just fine between us now, there was a little voice in the back of head always nagged at me. Like if at any moment since I was finally feeling happy again, that suddenly things would implode between us once more.

Now that ice cold lump was digging into my dry throat as I stood frozen in the entryway, waiting for that proverbial shoe to drop and break my heart again. He sighed and walked in, shucking his shoes off in the process before making it to his kitchen counter and turned around, "I'll be honest with you Usako...I'm afraid of the answer."

I blanched as a deep frown crossed my face, "To what question?" then it hit me, "You're afraid whatever your question is it won't be an answer you like." I answered my own question. He nodded. "You won't know unless you ask me." I try, sighing and shrugging. Moving forward, touching his arm to give him confidence, as much as reassure myself. He turns around and gathers me up in his arms, touching our foreheads together.

It was a small gesture of reassurance for me, "I don't want to wait till you graduate for you to move in with me." his words were a feathery whisper. I look up to see the truth of it and the fear of my answer in his dark eyes.

He closes them afraid that my moment of silence was my answer, "Gomen a sai, I shoul - " I cut him off with a kiss, suddenly relieved that, was all it was. Here I was thinking something far worse, "Mamo - chan, I would love to move in with you, but I'm only truly here as it is some nights. Yes often during the week but not in a consistent fashion. You've only truly spent the weekend with me. What about a week? Think you could deal with me then?" I ask him a sly smile on my face.

"I can be loud." I start.

"Your voice is music to me." he amended.

"And messy when I study, when I cook, well when I do just about anything really?" I pushed on.

"I'll give you your own desk, you can clutter it up as much as you want. With the other stuff, I will help you tidy up not a big deal." he nodded.

"I don't wake up well in the mornings." I continued laughing, he was acting way to positive over the whole idea. I don't think he understood the effects that come from having someone else living with you when you're not used to it. It's a complete change for both of the persons involved. I wanted him to know how serious it was.

"Waking you up is the best part of my mornings." He responded, cupping my cheek. I sought to continue with more of my faults, that he would no doubt have to deal with if I moved in. Then he grabs my hand and kisses my fingers in a slow romantic gesture to silence me. It warms my heart and body, "If I only had a week then I would see it as a blessing." I sighed with a smile, trying to find a way to negotiate a deal with my sweet prince.

"I'll tell mama that I'm doing a project with Ami - chan or something. Something that will require me to sleep over at Rei - chan's temple for a week and I'll be here. We can see how living together can actually work out for us." I supply.

Knowing that moving in now would raise a LOT of eye brows add to the factor that it was potentially still illegal to do so. It may be just barely legal for us to date one another but to live together...I wasn't so sure on. I'd have to brush up on my knowledge of that at some point in the near future.

"Then let's do that." he stated, happiness in his features. I just hoped mama would be okay with it. I debated on lying to her also seeing as how she was in our corner however a week alone at Mamoru's would give her every indication of what our life was like and I wasn't sure she was ready to handle how close we really are.

"When do you want to do it?" I asked him, eager to give it a shot. I knew my eyes were shining with hope that this didn't blow up in our faces. "Let's start this coming week." he suggested. I nodded in agreement. It would be a long week if we managed to pull this off but I could tell Mamoru wanted this so badly. He was so eager, so certain that having me around twenty-four seven would be a dream come true.

"Wait! What about Chibi Usa?" I asked him, knowing the pink spore would want to join in. She would want any and all time to spend with Mamo – chan I knew that without doubt. "If she asks we'll simply tell her it's our business as adults." he frowned.

"That's not what I meant." I dead panned, "What I meant was what if she gets wind of what we're doing and in an act of getting me into trouble – which we both know she's prone to do - tells papa?" I asked him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "I don't believe she'll do that. She's changed since her time back with her parents." he waved it off, "She is also older now so I don't think that'll be a problem." But I wasn't so sure, I gave him a doubtful look out of the corner on my eye as I crossed my arms.

If anything I was wondering how things had gone in the future with her parents when she returned. Or even before she came down here to begin with. I'm sure they have her on some sort of strict schedule so she can be a 'proper princess', with-out that code down here in the past I wondered what would try and do to keep herself busy. It seemed Chibi Usa still had a lot of her typical annoyance in her to want to agitate me, I wouldn't put it past her to do something mean like that.

"I hope your right." I stated. "Tomorrow morning why don't you mention it to your mom and the rest of this week you be over at her parent's place." he suggested.

I arched a brow at his train of thought, "So that when you come here they won't miss you as much." he explained. I smiled, "I understand. Alright I'll bring it up tomorrow after school. So four days before I sleep here again." I smiled mischievously, "Hai." he bends down at the waist to gathers my pink silk skirt of my festival kimono up around my hips. It's a slow erotic action that sends every nerve in my body tingling.

Sliding his hand under the skirt, I feel him pull down my cotton panties enough for them to fall down my legs. "I want to taste you Usako..." I stand as straight as I can, a laughing smile on my face. As I feel myself becoming wet at the mere prospect of it. "Hai!" I barely manage to get out as I step out of the garment only to feel him lift me up, wrap my legs around his waist as he started to lead me to the bedroom.

"I can't wait." I breathed, resting my face against his chest, hearing his heart racing in excitement as well. Then feeling him rub against me, "Oh Kami!" he lowered me against the wall inside, returning me to my feet. "Me neither." He remarked. Drawing himself downward to his knees, with a sly playful grin. I settled on trembling legs as he then threw my skirt over his head. Soon he was darting his tongue into his treasure trove, sending my body into overdrive.

I bit my lip as I began panting from the rhythm as he set a fast pace with his tongue. I was whimpering from need when he stopped. Without any reason just stopped.

I looked down to find he had rolled the skirt up around my waist. My writhing had loosened the lime green sash around my waist making the kimono's low collar gape open. Showing off my white lace bra beneath.

He had a dominant look in his eyes that as much as I wanted to sub come to I defied, "Mamo - chan get back down there." I demanded, I was aching and aroused all over. The feeling was almost painful. Trying my best to keep it from sounding like a whine, "Only if you ride my tongue...my little Usako...my little energizer bunny." I quirked a brow but complied. At least he didn't ask me to beg. Though I knew at this point as much as I wanted him I wasn't THAT far gone just yet.

He'd have to coax and suck a little harder to get me to beg him. He stuck his tongue in but didn't move so as asked, I began to ride his tongue. "Oh kami." I shuddered. Arching my back and rocking my hips, sating myself upon him.

I got a good rhythm going, I was almost at the edge when we heard the door open. It stopped us both but left me perilously dangling at the edge, my insides were vibrating with the need for release. "Didn't you lock it?" I breathed, my orgasm just inches away from completion, "Damn..." he muttered bitterly. The moment he pulled himself away, my skirt mournfully fell into place. Thankfully before Chibi Usa came around the corner, "Hi Mamo - chan, I let myself inside!" she immediately jumped into Mamo - chan's arms.

He just barely turned to receive her, still half crouched before me in the bedroom. The little girl was still dressed in her own pearl white kimono and light blue sash from the festival. I had this sneaking suspension she had spent barely five minutes at the house.

I slid to the floor in agony of incompletion. "Are you kidding me?" I breathed in disbelief under my breath. Slowly falling away from the cliff but left incomplete and highly frustrated by the 'Chibus interuptus'. Mamo - chan it seemed forgot me being there and smiled all sorts of fatherly smiles for his future daughter while I was left feeling completely aggravated by being left at the point I was at.)

_This isn't happening..._

(He looked to me in concern and recalled what we'd been doing prior to Chibi Usa's arrival. He had the decency to mouth 'gomen' before leaving the room. I heard him fixing a movie up for Chibi Usa. Taking a few deep cleansing breaths I wandered back out to the living room, finding she had plopped herself happily down on the couch and made herself at home. Luna P was sitting in her lap, peeping and twittering as was her way.

I was curious as to what she told mama and papa about where she went. It helped kill off my hormone high just a little bit. "Chibi Usa?" I asked politely, after adjusting my Kimono back into place. Noting that she didn't seem to care.

She looked to me with an innocence to her, "What did you tell mama and papa to let them let you go so soon after your arrival? And so late at night even?" It was a pointed question I knew it, she smiled charmingly however, "I told them I was going to the temple with you tonight, but when I got there Rei - chan muttered something about 'Mamoru - san's place'. It was enough for me so I left and came here." she answered with a giggle.

I grit my teeth wishing Rei had let her stay there or said something else. Or at least warned me she would be coming over. Though how the pink spore got to Rei's, then back to Mamo – chan's so fast made me curious. "Wait…how'd you get from mama and papa's home, to Rei - chan's to Mamo – chan's so fast?" she looked to me, "Luna P can transport now. Something future Sailor Mercury put in as a 'fail safe'." She pronounced the words before smiling.)

_Probably so you could transport out of a battle if it got to intense even for you…_

("Smart of her…" I muttered, "So let's watch a movie together, Mamo-chan. I understand if you have homework to do Usagi, so we'll keep it low for you." my mouth dropped, "Mamo - chan and I were on an in home date tonight." I explained to her. Where the hell did Mamo - chan go for my back up right now? I looked about for him as she pointed her nose to me, "You've had plenty of time to him by yourself. It's my turn for Mamo - chan time." she stated in stubborn glee. A childlike voice full of merriment.

Mamo - chan came out with a DVD, "Usako sit down and watch it with us." he insisted. I shot him a curious look before walking up to him, "What about finishing off from before? Like in your room while she starts the movie off. We can be quite." I tried to coax him. Knowing the movie would be loud enough to cover our sounds. He looked from me to Chibi Usa then back again, "I think it will be better if we forgot that tonight." he ended the conversation before I could attempt a rebuttal.)

_Are you KIDDING ME?!_

(He winced at the volume in his head. _Usako please I know we can't continue but lower the decibels._ I felt like it was starting to happen all over again, him choosing Chibi Usa over me. I watched as he sat down next to her as she curled up into his side. It was a sweet loving father daughter display that had me smiling for them but I was still burning up from the near orgasm I was robbed of.)

_Looks like its 'Mr. Egg' for me tonight..._

(I think to myself as I walk away from the pending argument. I just did not wanting to deal with 'Chibus interuptus'. _Usako!_ Mamo - chan stated with shock into my mind trying to keep himself relaxed enough to not alert Chibi Usa. I sigh as he already was falling right back into the same patterns as before. For a moment a brief flash to make him jealous came to mind before I squished it. No if he was going to get it straight he had to deal with it.)

_I'm using my 'egg' since I have the equivalent to a male hard on right now. I've got a case of 'blue balls'. How's that as a metaphorical description for you?!_

(I shut the front door with my shoes in hand, before leaning against the outside wall and slipping them on quickly before walking down the hallway on towards the elevator. The sooner I could get home the better. Though I'd have to slip past the parents since Chibi Usa would NOT be with me. No Chibi Usa, and no boyfriend leaving me on the edge of an orgasmic cliff and not even pushing me over it. I groaned internally at the need for release….maybe even a little outward groan to.

Now all I could think about was getting naked, spreading my legs, placing two pillows beneath me for support, with a towel under me for the actual orgasm part, as I rode my little 'egg' home. I smiled at the knowing sensations recalling how on certain nights before Mamo - chan and I got back together, I could let loose and really get into it.

Memories of my own wandering hands exploring me, pinching my nipples in pleasure, and just doing things that made me blush madly then as now it made me smile in anticipation at what was to come when I got home. _You are evil!_ Mamo - chan growled loudly in my mind. I perked up my head but otherwise gave no outlook indication that I heard him at all. I simply thought back to him.)

_Hey don't get mad. You're the one that chose some stupid movie over finishing me off. Now I'll just go home and finish what you started..._

(But he cut off my inner thoughts. _You'll come right back in here. You're going to pay for those images._ He barked mentally at me. But the bark had very little angry bite more so it had horny bite. I was tempted to do as he had practically just demanded of me but he deserved to suffer a little. Chibi Usa had literally taken his attention from me in seconds flat while I was in the 'moment', left to suffer.)

_What about Chibi Usa? Thought you were worried about her._

(Yeah I sounded smug but whatever. _So we'll just be quiet is all…like you said._ Granted us being quite wasn't something we could do well but a loud movie can cover that up very well. But I did have to ask at this point_...are you as hot for me as I am for you?_ His reply_...get inside...now_. I smiled and headed back down the hall and decidedly returned back within the confines of his apartment. Seeing me enter I wasn't even given a chance to take my shoes back off before he took my hand and began dragging me full skipping speed back to his room.

My smile was practically engraved on my face. "I thought you left?" Chibi Usa came up, seeing that we were now holding hands ready to take things to his bedroom, "Not right now Chibi Usa." I told her.

But she wouldn't relent and stood up and in a blocking pose stood in front of Mamo – chan, down the hall. "Something fishy is going on here and I want to know what it is!" she demanded, hands on her tiny little hips. She was using her 'Sailor Chibi Moon' pose to stop us. I sighed as felt Mamo - chan weaken once more when it came to his future daughter, "Its adult stuff." he answered, "Usagi - chan's not an adult either." Chibi Usa puffed.

To that I replied, "In many respects I am an adult." I countered. I felt a headache along with an argument coming along. After much more back and forth I knew I would not win out. "You know what, screw this I'm gone." I twisted my hand free of his, refusing to look at the disappointment on his face. "Have your movie, I'm going for a walk." I turned on my heel and shook his reaching hand free, heading back through the living room. My 'egg' didn't give me this many problems at all. Dying batteries were replaceable, this was just unfair.

"Usako!" Mamo - chan caught me at the door, his hands grappling my hips and nearly lifted me off my feet. "Go back, your future daughter needs you." I tried to reply with as little bitterness as possible, "She wants to see you to." He tried, "Nope, see she already told me in her own little way she wanted daddy to herself." I smiled before walking away. Irritation from many factors now ruling my emotional mind. He was barely able to catch up with me at the elevator, "Come back inside." he pleaded.

I blanched, "And deal with 'Miss. twenty questions' whose sole purpose right now seems to put a wedge between us while you LET it happen cause the word 'no' or 'deny' aren't in your vocabulary with her around? No thanks. You figure out how to balance us…" I indicate between myself and the door to his apartment to which Chibi Usa is currently sitting behind, "THEN call me." before the elevator could close he blurted out, "What about our week?"

He sounded panicked now, as if I was ending it before it would start, "If you really want it to be truly just us then work out Chibi Usa's schedule beforehand. I don't mind sharing Mamo - chan but during those moments...NO." it was a flat out 'no' as the elevator door closed up. I leaned my head against the wall as I felt it going down. "I hope this isn't history repeating itself again." I muttered out loud.)

Back in his apartment Mamoru went to sit right back with Chibi Usa. She looked somewhat confused, a bit hurt and over all just plain sorry. Picking her finger's at the hem of her kimono. "I barged in on something...huh?" She commented quietly. She just didn't want to be alone at the house, she wanted to spend time with them. But in the end she just started butting heads with Usagi again.

An aggravating behavior she just fell into like a security blanket. Usagi was both Onii-san and Momma to her, a strange sort of relationship of both comfort, authority, and sibling rivalry that was hard to navigate at times.

"Yeah." Mamoru sighed, slumping into the couch beside her.

"Gomen." She responded, rubbing the corner of her left eye to hold back tears. She had really missed the past, the future was hard for her. She wasn't as close to the Girls or her parents as she was here. Things were changing drastically for her back at the crystal palace and she had convinced Momma and Poppa to send her back for training as everyone in the future was to busy to deal with training a new Guardian. Poppa had alter motives for it as well.

Mamoru saw the struggle in her eyes and raised up an arm inviting her in. So she snuggled into his comforting form. Whatever raging hard on he had from having his tongue ridden from his beloved went away the moment the pink haired child sprinted inside. Had she been five seconds sooner she would have gotten an eye full. It had ended up killing his raging hard on right then and there.

Then his fatherly affection kicked in though it made him promptly forget about the wonderful woman he'd just moments before had pinned to his wall. It was only seeing her again on his turnabout did he remember what they'd been doing. He felt bad for leaving her hanging but at the same time didn't want Chibi Usa to wise up to what they'd been doing so he ignored it. He even mouthed 'gomen' hoping she'd be fine with it.

But when she decided to leave and then let him see the images of her riding her 'egg' he felt his body on fire with hot passion. But upon trying to get to his bedroom Chibi Usa had made it known she would not be left alone tonight for ANY amount of time. Her royal nature from being around her parents making her seemingly more demanding than ever before. He wondered what type of ruler she'd make if she was already making demands of people.

"Chibi Usa, you know it was kind of rude of you to not allow Usako to have a few more minutes with me." he tried to tell her, "She's had you all this time, in fact it was that time spent together that I think is also the reason I'm here." now she had his attention. "Nani?" he asked, "Papa made a mention of having had me to soon so he figured to send me now to avoid that problem." Mamoru was now wondering, narrowing his eyes at the child. "Did you really hear that from him or did you perhaps over hear something and not listen to the rest?" he asked.

She looked like she was thinking about it, "Maybe I did over hear it...oh well…" then she shrugged it off and continued watching the movie, "Either way that kissy stuff is to icky so believe me Mamo - chan I saved you from it." he groaned as his head fell back. It seemed her time back with her parents told her nothing more when it came to giving people some much needed alone time.

"Chibi Usa..." he groaned, but she was fully engrossed in the movie. He decided then and there to make sure he got wind of the pink haired ones schedule so he could work in his time with Usagi. He was determined to have his week with her. As it stood now Chibi Usa seemed to be at a determined point to help out but not for anyone's benefit except her own, "Usako and I enjoy that icky time together, so don't think of it as a save think of it as a time for two adults to spend time with one another." he tried.

"Like I said she got plenty of time when I was away. Now it's my turn." her eyes never left the movie. _Note to self, give Chibi Usa plenty of none indoor activities to do or at least make sure she has plenty of extracurricular activities to do. Usako?_ He called out. He felt the link slightly shut down then felt why. She was arousing herself and didn't want it to affect him while he was with Chibi Usa.

_Smart_. But he wanted to give her something for the trouble today…well that and to make up for literally leaving her hanging. He had his fair share of blue balls and it wouldn't be fair if the one time she got them it was his fault for his not so smart choices. Getting up he went to the restroom. Closing and locking the door he shoved the mind link open and felt the arousal she had burning within herself.

_Oh Usako..._he muttered mentally. Bringing his hands up he used the mind link to give her extra sensations. She had been riding her 'egg' on the pillows in her room about to rub her breasts some more when she felt the sensations of Mamoru do it for her. His touch being through the mental link provided additional comforts that he could give her without being there.

"Oh Mamo - chan..." she whispered. Feeling his hands in multiple places on her body. It was when he sent a shock of a current through her lower core by mentally grazing the sensitive petals deep between her legs He quickly had her whimpering out loud, "Oh kami!" she let out. His fingers working magic on her delicate flesh as he concentrated on rubbing when he knew would get her off most successfully without having that incomplete feeling.)

_More!_

He tried to ease her into it but when she opened her eyes and looked down upon herself and sent the image to Mamoru, it had him groaning himself. The image of her full of passion breasts and lower lips peaking out from the egg had him waning a piece himself. Plus a part of her was hoping it would make him see more of the error in his ways. He was smiling now, before his fingers rubbed up and down, the motions moving through thin air on his end.

On her end it drove her to the moon and back as she felt him give pressure to the right portions leaving her breathless. As she cried out, grabbing the closest thing, the control box for the 'egg', and biting into it to prevent her parents from hearing her sounds. As her whole body became unglued, clenching and trembling in release.

Feeling her coming off her high he felt her body relax before she felt dazed through the link they shared. Relaxed and relieved, something he knew he should have taken care of at his place instead of letting their future pink haired daughter run over him in his own place. He was going to need to stop that. He was the adult damn it and not in need of a chaperone. He had to ask_...am I forgiven. _Silence accompanied his question for a few moments before she spoke.

_Hai...but please...work on the schedule so there won't be future conflicts._

He agreed as she dozed off, the orgasm and the mental link energies having drained her. _Sweet dreams Usako..._he answered, determined to work this out. If they were somehow able to in the future with a palace to run then why not now? He left the bathroom with a determined glint in his eyes. It was time for Chibi Usa to make her own friends in this time and let them have their own time together.

At the very least equate it out. He didn't want to his beloved to leave like that again. It wasn't fair to her or on their relationship to do that, not to mention he didn't want to start making repeat mistakes. "Mamo – chan come sit down and watch this with me." Chibi Usa pouted. He nodded and went to sit with her. Fifteen minutes later she fell asleep. He turned off the t.v. and laid her down in his bed while he took to his couch. He knew in some way he still deserved to sleep in it when Usagi came over. He would need to buy a sleeping mat for Chibi Usa.

(The next morning when I got up and ready for school I heard my papa walking out of his room with mama. Apparently she had let him back inside since he was making an attempt to accept Mamo - chan. He talked his way back in no doubt. He looked happy but he knew he was still on thin ice with her. I walked downstairs as I saw Chibi Usa already at the table. Mamoru must have walked her home this morning.

She smiled at me, "Usagi!" I smiled back, hoping that whatever story she had would be acceptable for me leaving her with Mamo - chan, "It was so nice of Rei - chan to help me with my math yesterday." I smiled at her cover up, "Yeah cause Usagi sucks at math." Shingo's dig was aimed at me, I merely gave him a half assed smile, "Admittedly it's not my strong suit but I think I've been improving lately." I managed to give a none angry reply.

He quirked his brows before resuming eating his cereal, "Usagi eat up so you won't be late for school today." Papa commented as he sat down at the head of the table, beginning to sip at his coffee. He barely looked at me these days but I also figured he was trying to avoid an argument from occurring. So desperate now to keep the peace, yet unwilling to discuss or compromise my decision to date Mamoru. "Well I got to get to school, see you guys tonight." I dashed off, not even looking at what Momma had prepared for me.

I just snatched up a piece of toast and made a hasty retreat. Knowing I would be home tonight I knew would make Papa happy. He hadn't seen much of me lately so this staying at home for a few days before my week with Mamo - chan would work out good, plus with Chibi Usa now here, hopefully she could fill in the little daughter gap for papa.

I did my daily dash for school, I had been expecting to see Mamo - chan but missed him at our usual 'crash site'. Keeping going I made it another block before I was grabbed from the side of an alleyway. My defenses as Sailor Moon rose up automatically. Prepared to defend against my attacker I used my elbow to hit said person in the temple when he grabbed me and twisted my elbow behind me and pinning my back into the brick wall. I made to scream at him when I saw midnight blue eyes, piercing me with a fierce passion. "Mamo - chan!" I gasped.

He smiled, as I noticed he was dressed for his morning jog. In grey track pants and a white tank top with his accustomed towel twisted up in his rounded collar.

"I missed you a block ago so I figured to catch up with you here. You can be pretty fast on your run to school." I smiled, "Your sweet, but I could have hurt you." I chided a bit even as I wanted to giggle at it. He chuckled, "You almost did." He looked at my arm noticing the straining muscles present. "Makoto – chan's been training you?" he asked me. His hand on my arm as if he was thinking of testing the strength.

I nodded, "Maybe I could show you some more moves sometime. Let the student teach another student." I stated, a suggestiveness in my tone of voice. I looked at him up through heavy lidded, sexy eyes. Letting him see the seductress within. "I'd like that. Though I'll promise to go easy on you." I opened my mouth to snap at him for the pompous comment when he further replied, "One of my favorite looks on your face...open mouth...although usually it's stuffed with my - " Then I was a cobra ready to strike.

I grappled onto his white tank top sleeves ready to snap at him for his words when his mouth was instantly on my own. His searing kiss making me forget about his arrogant comments as he shoved me further into the wall. The kiss becoming scorching. His tongue ran laps in my mouth as his hand released the hold on my arm and instead used his hand to lace within my own pinning it to the brick wall.

I clenched his hand as we made out for who knew how long. My other hand clenching into the cotton of his shirt at his side. My whole body vibrating with having him so close, his scent intoxicating me, his body crushing against mine.

My legs starting to automatically rise up and wrap around his hip. His other hand not laced with mine grabbed my other leg and hauls me against him, holding me in place against the brick building. My legs wrap around his waist in a secured, holding before the time hits me hard. I now try and break the arousing hold on me, "Mamo - chan I need to get to school." I pant, his lips still against my own.

He broke the kiss long enough to send a heated trail down my throat. My protests were starting to die off in my throat as well. "I've seen you on your dash to school before, you can make it before the bell." he surmised, not letting the connection break. My body reacted to his by grinding into his own groin. He groaned at the connection. I couldn't help but use my other hand to hold his head to my neck even as I felt him starting to suckle on it.

"You better not leave a - oh kami!" I breathed as his hand that hooked my leg into place dipped beneath my skirt to find my center. "Oh Mamo – chan…" I suckled on his ear lobe, biting into it for a moment even as I felt him grinding his own growing erection right back into me. "Kami, Usako…" he muttered. It was the shocked, "Oh dear!" that I heard that pulled me from Mamo - chan's attention.

An older lady with her two small kids that walked by the mouth of the alley. Stunned and appalled she slapped her hands over the kid's eyes, as she quickly ushered them away. I felt embarrassed by it and used it to gain more strength to shove Mamo - chan away from me, "I have to get to school." I was more pronounced about it now, feeling a horrid blush of humiliation spreading over my face.

But he seemed determined, "Not yet." his lips reattached to my neck as I got out, "We can get together after school here. Okay?" I just barely slipped out of his sticky finger grasp even as he started to chase me. "But..." he tried, I darted off and raced to school as I left him behind.

I had been doing well with no detentions lately I didn't want to fall back into old habits. That's the last thing I needed when I was working so hard towards early graduation. It was when I got to class that day that I knew something was up with our latest test scores. "Tsukino - chan, you are to report to the principal's office." Ms. H told me. I nodded as I already had a feeling it was part of that agreement that I signed.

Just wanting to make sure I wasn't cheating, I knew but still, didn't make me feel any better about it. It would have been nice if Ami's word was good enough but even her academic word of mouth wasn't acceptable as being enough. Turns out its more of a legal school board issue than anything else so I let it go. I just didn't want to dwell on it when I had better things to think on, or at least more important things.

Walking to the office the secretary pointed her finger in the other offices direction. I followed. In there stood a tall, sophisticated brown haired man that looked vaguely familiar, in a very unassuming beige suit. "Have we met before?" I asked. He smiled knowingly, his soft hazel eyes almost laughing. "Your Mam - " without thinking I reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Gomen for my rudeness but no one here knows he and I are seeing one another." he nodded. I knew the staff at the Junior high mixed with Juuban High. That the whole Amber stalking issue had blown up into a huge big thing over there. I didn't want any more rumor's getting started about me dating an older man, here at the Junior high level.

However he looked to me oddly. "Nani?" I asked. "It's different to see you in that beautiful sapphire number to seeing you in a regular school girl outfit." His look was like a near comparison to the other one. I smiled oddly, "Hai. Who are you?"

"Akito Masamuri." He added, "We met at the Rose Ball last Friday."

With a hand nervously at the back of my neck I spoke up, "So this is about my recent test scores." I stated getting down to business, not willing to reminisce about the dance. He nodded, seating himself behind the principal's desk. I sat down on one of the plastic chairs out front. For the next 20 minutes we went over what was on the test and what I knew on it. He looked to me with a smile, "You obviously know this material very well." I smiled, "Arigato."

Then he leaned forward a bit. He was still across the desk that we were working off of so he wasn't in my personally space, "How did Mamoru - san manage to score himself a prize like you?" he asked. My cheeks burned red at the compliment. "If anything..." I blushed, "I managed to score him. He's a great guy and I love him to death." I answered.

He smiled faintly, "If anything he's the one that scored." his adoring look made me blush, as I became a little unnerved by it. "Arigato, is that all for today?" I wasn't trying to rush him but the intent gaze was getting a bit much now. I wasn't used to such gazes from strangers, let alone another man who knew my Mamo - chan even if only academically. "So how did you two meet?" he stated ignoring my previous question. I stayed seated, "I threw a test paper at his head and the rest is history." I replied.

He nodded, then looked to me thoughtfully, "So you two are really close." he asked more than stated, I nodded. "Hai." this wasn't a way to find out something for the school was it? "He just doesn't strike me as the type to be able to capture such a fine young woman as yourself. I mean I know he's got his own looks but his arrogance, his standoffishness and his view of something's in the world today usually push people away. I can't tell you the number of girls I've seen that try to get close but never do." I smiled a bit knowingly.

That was all a facade he kept up to keep other's at arms length from himself. Once you got past his barrier's then the true Mamoru was shown to you. Kinda an act of trust only offered to a chosen few.

"Mamo - chan has been known for being cold at times yeah, but he's changed a lot since we first met. He's more outgoing..." my mind couldn't help but think of the sex on the rooftops that one time, which had absolutely nothing to do with 'outgoing nature'. "He's sweet and kind..." I thought of how his tongue could be with its sweet torture against my center, or how he turns me into absolute goo.)

_Oh kami does he always make me think like this at the wrong moments?!_

("Caring and smart..." Okay back on track for more PG rated thoughts, "He's loving and loyal...there's so many good things about him. Why?" I asked him, "Curiosity is all." I made to stand up when he caught my hand in his, "Mamoru- san's a lucky man to have a beauty like you with him. Perhaps if he messes up I'll be lucky enough to catch your eye." I cringe, "Mamo - chan and I are deeply in love, nothing can break us apart." I stated with confidence.)

_Unless it's a stupid vision he gets through his future self to where he needs to talk to me instead of trying to handle it on his own._

(I guess my sarcasm leaked through the link because the next thing I heard was_...Usako who are talking to, to make you reflect on that?_ I replied back_...a friend of yours from your classes, hang on a moment_. I went to go say goodbye when he got up into my personal space, "Never say never." then opened the door, I gave a polite smile before exiting and managing to appear as if I wasn't fleeing like the rabbit I desperately wanted to from him. I don't think he's an actual friend of Mamo - chan's that's for sure.)

_Okay out._

_(Who was it?_ He asked. _Guy's name was Akito something. Asked a LOT about you...and us. Why though I'm not sure?_ I neglected to leave out where he referred to 'Mamo -chan messing up' cause it would never happen. _That ass..._Mamo - chan snarled in my mind. _What's wrong?_ I asked back, walking back to class. _He doesn't like how I'm scoring top marks in our class. He was number one then I came along and snuffed him out. He's been on my ass ever since. Trying to find a way to thwart my concentration.)_

_So you two are in an academic competition?_

(He replied_...yes and no, he is - used to be the best of the best, but so am I so we butt heads...a lot._ I sigh. _He did ask a bit about us Mamo - chan_. Silence for a moment before he spoke_...I doubt he'll do anything but to be safe just go straight to your parents place after school. No arcade_. I blanched, my mouth falling open in surprise at his request, nearly walking into a wall in the process. Getting a couple of odd looks from passing students. Classes having by this point already gone to second period.

_Mamo - chan as sweet as it is on how caring you are I am fully capable of taking care of myself._ I chided him a little bit. _Gomen, I know I just..._I knew it was his over protectiveness of me. Like papa's it knew no bounds when under certain circumstances. _Its fine, I'll see you at the arcade after school and maybe we can finish off what we were doing in the alleyway._ I hide my smile behind my locker door once I got it open and swapped books. _Gomen I can't, the professor asked me to attend another session as the TA._ I kept the smile on.)

_Its fine, that's important and besides we have all of next week to be the 'rampant rabbits' we wanna be. So no worries._

(I nearly chuckled out loud at my own joke. _That we do._ I got a mental image of him ramming into me from behind, me bent over at the waist across his kitchen counter top while he held me down. I blushed at it._ I can't wait...these next few days will be torture and very sleepless without you._ He groaned mentally. It was the sound and form of Owen's body leaning up against the locker next to mine that got my attention, "Hang on Owen - kun." I grabbed another book as I finished off my inner conversation with Mamo - chan.)

_Got to go, Owen's here and I do need to get to homeroom for my next class._

(He sighed_...little baka better not try to make any more plays for you. Your mine._ His possessiveness always made me smile now, as well as getting me all hot and bothered in all the right places. With a sigh I was falling even deeper in love with him. _Love you._ I chuckled mentally. _Love you to._ Then I went back to Owen, "So what's up?" I asked. He smiled, that irritatingly polite grin. "Not much just checking in on how things are going with you." I wasn't sure how to answer that so I just went with honesty. "Good, and you?" I asked.

"Missing my class partner." he scanned me up and down, his eyes doing all the talking for himself. This had to stop, "Owen - kun, listen I have a loving, committed boyfriend. This..." I indicate between us, "Will never happen. Gomen." he looked away, "I know somehow he got you involve in some gang activities and I'm determined to set you free of it. Just give me time." he leaned down and kissed my cheek before bolting off.

I was left stunned and in shock, "Gang activities?" I blanched, then rolled my eyes. That was an out of the way thing to say. "What gave him that impression?" I asked myself, then groaned inwardly sensing more complications on the horizon.

I racked my brain for the next hour trying to figure it out while he seemed to be on a mission himself during class. I had to figure out what he meant by that. I couldn't figure it out. Reaching the end of class I cornered him in a small section of the hallway, "Owen - kun..." I started, "Usagi - chan if you wanted me alone I think we'd better go - " I stopped his progress, "Owen - kun, what makes you think I'm in gang activities?" I was truly stunned.

"I know Mamoru - san got you involved somehow, I just don't know which gang so I've been digging and - " I stop him, 'I'm not in a gang, Mamo - chan's not in a gang, we're not involved in things like that." I assure him. He looked to be believing me till he said, "You don't have to hide I'll protect you from what that rat bas - " I stop him, "Owen!"

He looks to me all innocence and confusion, "Don't call Mamo - chan names! We're not involved in ANYTHING illegal. I swear to you were not!" at least nothing contraband or violence like, I amend mentally. But he didn't need to know that. "But..." he tried, "Now tell please explain to me what led you to these ridiculous conclusions." I demanded. He looked to me curiously before realizing he was on the stand now.

"I ah..." the assured confident man now seemed to be trying to come up with a way to explain himself or come up with a good excuse to cover the actual explanation up. Nervous and awkward now, he brushed a hand through his thick blonde hair.

"I got to go!" he bolted fast enough to have papers flying out from his binder, as other surrounding students went from looking to him, to my bewildered state, "Man can run that's for sure. But can he beat my dash?!" I smirked. Before I could make for my run I felt a hand snag my upper arm. Looking back I found Makoto looking at me strangely, "What's up with Owen - kun today?" I told her with an exasperated sigh, "I don't know. He seems convinced I'm involved in gang activities thanks to Mamo - chan." even Makoto blanched, "Nani?"

"That's what I said. Question is where he got that idea from? It's boggling my mind." We began walking together back to our class as the break ended, when the bell rang. We dashed there making it just before the teacher was there. He was normally on time but every now and then even he would be late as well.

An absent minded professor, of all things mathematical. Edwin Tannaka, half Japanese, half American, born at the tail end of the last war. No, one called him Mr. Tannaka. The student's all referred to him as Mr. T. He was literally chaos theory made practice, he used to be one of my more dreaded teachers. But now he was one of my more vocal advocates helping me against the cheating scandal at the school. So it gave Makoto and me ample time to get to our seats before finally breathing.

"Alright class let's get started." he spoke in an even toned. Grey haired, balding older man, who sauntered in with more self-esteem then he warranted. Near retirement, with an ample pot belly, in a white dress shirt tucked into his grey dress pants. Black wire rimmed glasses perched half askew upon his crooked nose. And his handy dandy black plastic pocket protector, filled with ball points of every color.

He held the gentle face of everyone's grandfather, well-worn with wrinkles and merry brown eyes. Eccentric in his ways, with the advanced intellect of a mad scientist.)

Usagi never having a grandfather, had taken a fondness to him in that way. He was her educational advisor, her confidant on all her school worries. Once he saw her potential and determination to fix her slacker ways. He was hell bent on getting her to graduate with honors before he retired.

(We looked each other and smiled at the eventful day ahead. Lunch finally came around as we all gathered in our usual spot, ye old oak tree at the edge of the front courtyard. The yard was now littered with dried leaves, the tree's hanging stubbornly onto their fall coats. The wind was crisp, with the scent of city. But none of us were going to eat inside just yet, the cafeteria was to bright, to stuffy and over populated and loud.

Plus, Rei, Ami and Mina couldn't have lunch with use anymore. So we held out, our time together meaning more than warm comfort indoors. Minako's school was further from ours than even Rei's was, so she was always last to arrive. The raven haired Miko had already set up shop behind the tree. Sitting cross legged in her grey and black fuku, her bento perched primly on her lap. Rei, I learned managed to get out of class early due to tests being taken.

Sitting down I furrowed my brows trying to figure out Owen and his weird ideas regarding myself and Mamo - chan. Ami arrived next, dressed in the dark navy uniform of Juuban high. Her back pack slung over her one shoulder, a book in one hand, a plastic wrapped sandwich in the other. As Makoto settled down on the grass beside me, Minako charged through the front gates waving at us.

Dressed in her own school uniform or lighter blue with the red ascot tied loosely around her neck. She quickly joined us, out of breath and eagerly sending Makoto hungry looks as she had arrived empty handed. Makoto just laughed, beginning to unwrap her large over stuffed bento container.

"Mina..." I asked the girls. Each girl looked up for their lunches, while Ami sat with a sandwich perched near her mouth, nose in her book, and Mina mooched off Makoto happily. "Why does Owen - Kun think Mamo - chan and I have gang relations?" the girls looked as stunned and as baffled as I did upon hearing the words.

"Nani?" they all asked, "I know, it's what I said." I exasperated. "It's what I said to." Makoto replied, digging back into her large bento. She was always preparing more then she could possibly eat, sharing delicious new recipes with us every lunch hour. Offering me some of her food, I munched gratefully and spoke, "He said he was finding a way to get me out but, what I'm not understanding is how he came to that conclusion."

Ami looked to me thoughtfully, "Have you ever at some point have to ditch out on a study session with him to go to a daimon attack?" I thought about her words.

"Not that I recall. I know Mamo - chan came to pick me up one time but that hardly seems like a reason." I explained in deep thought. "There's nothing I can think of unless...unless he overheard something daimon related and assumed it was in reference to gang violence." she concluded, "Which means he was spying on me..." I dead panned. Feelings of anger and violation came across me.

"I wouldn't put it past him. I mean he's no Diamond but he still has the major hot's for you. I guess somewhere along the way of Amber - chan's need to gain Mamoru - san as hers he actually began liking you." Rei explained, with a shrug. Picking absently at her rice with her lucky red chopsticks in hand. As if she was trying to find some odd sort of debris within it.

Makoto gave her a strange look.

"Yuuchiro - san made my lunch..." Rei responded absently, sniffing and scrutinizing her wad of rice nervously.

Which had us all nodding, the man could do many things but cooking wasn't one of his strong points. It also happened to explain the lucky chopsticks, Rei was hoping not get sick off the man's cooking.

Then we were back on topic without pause.

"Yeah I guess...it still means he was spying on us." then my head shot up what if he caught us - " I stopped the words 'having hot rabbit sex' from coming out of my mouth. "Being intimate." I managed to supply. Ami looked relieved I caught myself while the girls looked on. Makoto asked me, "That does remind me as the only one in our group to actually lose their 'mizuage'..." I blushed at that, recalling the old term for 'virginity'.

"What's it like to quote 'bang like bunnies' on a daily basis?" Makoto finished with a playful smile. Now I was tomato red as was Ami as she furiously buried her head in a book. Minako laughed knowingly, not letting on that she wasn't as innocent in the sex department as she let everyone believe. While Rei nearly choked on her last bite of Sashimi. Blushing and having to pound her chest with a fist to dislodge the bit of food attempting to kill her. Casting Makoto a dirty look for the verbal bomb she just exploded amid out group.

"The only thing I will say without giving away to much or going into detail is that we're amazing, adventurous, and he makes me feel cherished...like I'm the only woman in his world." I sighed, as even Ami's head rose up at the romanticism. "That's so sweet..." Makoto replied, "Forget sweet I want to juicy details. What's he like in bed?" Minako's voice startled us all as she wiggled herself closer next to me.

Then she looked confused towards everyone, "Nani?" "I'm not going into detail like that." I defended. "Oh come on we have to live vicariously through you till we find lovers ourselves." she explained.

I sighed, she took it as acceptance, "So tell us, is he really big?" I blushed even more, suddenly my whole body felt hot. "Minako - chan!" "Oh he is! Does he - " this time Ami thwacked Minako upside the head, "Some of us don't need to know the personal details of their intimate relations. That's between them." she chided Minako. I knew Minako was very energetic about the subject and would be bouncing off the walls if she didn't hear something to calm down her inner love goddess.

"Fine one thing I will answer, so make it good cause it's all your gonna get." I finalized. Minako took a moment to think on it, tapping her chin and looking very much like a kid rating what toys they wanted most for Christmas. I cringed and moaned softly knowing I had just offered up some major humiliation my way.

"I got it." she gave me a scrutinizing look. "Is what Makoto - chan said true? That you screamed 'Tux's' name from the rooftops that one night in blinding pleasure." I looked in horror at her then my neck did a cricking piece as it turned slightly in anger at Makoto who had a look of shock and irritation herself on her face, a tempurs shrimp still hanging loose from her lips. "I told you that in secret!" she exclaimed, dropping her food back into her bento and lunging for her.

Minako jumped to her feet and darted away, as Makoto was now running after the blonde as she ran screaming for her very life. "Is it?!" Minako called back, looking at me while dodging Makoto's long arms.

Ami and Rei both looked to me in shock, "I had said we were adventurous." I stated by way of explanation. Ami ducked her head into her book as Rei blushed herself, "I really wish I didn't have an over active imagination." Ami moaned. I blushed figure by this point every part of my body was rose colored red and overheating. As we finally stopped talking about it and Minako seemed to finally loose Makoto around the tennis courts and returned to sit down, "Whew! I think I lost her." she sat down panting like she ran a marathon.

"I honestly don't know how you do it Usagi - chan. Running at that rabbit speed all the time…it truly is exhausting." she gasped for air, "You get used to it." I supplied.

"Where is Makoto - chan?" I asked looking about. "Hopefully still somewhere in - oh crap. Gotta go back to school!" she exclaimed, making a dash off the schoolyard just as Makoto rounded the corner of the chain link fence on the far side of the yard. A determined look like a thunderhead across her face. She stopped at the place where Ami, Rei and I were seated, "You better run!" She bellowed, shaking her fist at Minako.

"Girl may not be a fast runner but she's sneaky when it comes to ducking and dodging around corners. Actually lost her once." Makoto stated out of breath, bending over and taking long deep breaths to calm her heart. "And she only managed to ditch me once and that was ONLY because I got caught by a teacher." Makoto explained.

Though she was less out of breath than Minako was. While we were all in good shape due to fighting the monsters over time, some of us had special areas that we excelled in compared to others. It's what made us as unique as a team. "Well she's back to school now...so you told her of Mamo – chan and I?" I asked, cocking an accusing eyebrow her way. My eyes fierce, a thunderhead of my own forming across my face.

"Let me explain!" Makoto put her hands up in defense, "The way it came out...I was cleaning up my place, Minako – chan was over for cooking lessons, and I might have muttered it under my breath when she made a comment about the two of you." I sighed...in defeat. "I don't mind my closest friends knowing I just...Minako - chan has a way of making it out to be public news sometimes when it shouldn't be." I explained. Makoto nodded, "Yeah she has that effect on certain subjects."

"No, she is a walking, talking billboard with no censor connected between her brain and her mouth." Rei commented, rising to her feet and putting it all in proper perspective. Or rather being blunt about it.

Ami merely nodded, tucking her book away into her bag.

"We'll I need to head back Juuban High." the scholar meekly picked up her back pack preparing to leave. While Rei, flipped her dark hair over her shoulder as she to rose to her feet.

"Well we do have classes to get back to. You coming to the arcade after school?" Makoto asked, "Yeah, I am." the girls looked a bit surprised, "Nani?" I asked, "Nothing it's just your normally busy with Mamoru - san." Rei explained, "I'm going to be at home for the next few nights before I spend a week with him." I smile, Ami blushes, "Like alone?" she stated obviously. I nod, "It's not for that though it's so that he can see what it's like to live with me. I think he's under this impression that every day would be sweet and silky but in reality it's not." I explained.

Rei, Makoto and Ami all agreed, "So much different...so your parents will think you're staying where?" Ami asked knowingly. I looked to Rei, who was the go to girl for all things excuse wise. "The temple." I smiled slyly. Rei rolled her eyes, "Fine. But only cause your right. A slow progress would show him that not everything will be cook and curry." Ami furrowed her brows at the analogy, utterly confused by it. Before Rei walked off, heading back to her own school satisfied she had been completely articulate with her quote.

It was seeing Mamo - chan's 'friend' that had me pausing. He was talking with Amber at the front doors. I was starting to think that she spent her lunch hours eating here with her cousin. I hadn't seen her little posse for weeks either. I was starting to wonder about her social standing back at Juuban high. He however was in a relaxed conversation while she seemed to be trying to cozy up to him.

"Well I guess she's found a new target." I smiled, thanking kami that it was no longer on my Mamo - chan. We walking silently past them and into the main lobby to change back into out indoor slippers. It was when he saw me that his attention shifted focus and dropped his conversation with Amber like an anvil, "He know you or something?" Makoto asked, already in defense mode if I needed it, "He's the counselor guy who made sure my tests recently were 'accurate'." I mocked.

"He's also an academic rival of Mamo - chan's." I managed to get out before he came up and leaned against the shoe cubby in front of me, trying to appear cool and relaxed around me, "I think you might have hurt Amber - chan's feelings." I remarked with faint disinterest. He looked back to see her before the glass of the front door lobby, fuming. She looked to me in outrage before finally walking - more like storming - off.

"She'll get over it. I would like to talk to you again though..." he looked to Makoto, who was slipping on her Wabaki over her indoor shoes, giving him a calculated look. "Alone." He finished, as she stood taller, though she was still shorter than him, "We're really good friends, anything you tell her she'll just tell me. Save her the breath." Makoto explained, not budging. I knew her instincts were telling her something was off. She was my most avid protector and would stand guard over me like a watch dog.

He cocked brow at her. "It's between student and professional academic advisor. She may tell you but I am not purveyed to say anything in front of another student." he sounded serious enough so I motioned for Makoto to go ahead, "Tell the teacher who I'm talking to so I won't get a detention for being tardy."

She waves in a 'gotcha' manner, taking her leave. I knew damn well, she had only gone out of sight into the stairwell. She would never leave my side if her hackles were up. She was just laying in wait, wanting for Akito to give her an excuse to kick his ass.

"Okay so what -" I looked back to find him once more in my personal space. I backed up. He steps forward. This continues on for four more steps till I realize how cornered I was about to get against the back wall. I place my hands against his chest in a stopping motion. I knew this wasn't right or professional, "What do you want?" I demanded my voice rising several octaves and debacles. I saw Makoto peaking her head out. Not yet moving, waiting like a cobra to strike if need be.

"To know what it is about you that isn't distracting Mamoru - san but seems to be aiding him. Normally having a woman in one's life is nothing more than a distraction. You however..." he looks me up and down in a manner that spoke of restrained desire. It was unsettling and making my stomach lurch with discomfort.

I didn't like it on him. Made me feeling uncomfortable, but I refused to let that show. "As much of a distraction as you appear to be he's not only doing great but the professor offered him the TA position that I'VE been working towards. It's why I'm advising instead." now some anger and bitterness began showing through. As if being an academic advisor was some kind of bobbie prize, the runner up position in his supposed race with Mamoru.

"Gomen, but I have nothing to do with that. Whatever goes on with your classes with Mamo - chan doesn't have anything to do with me. The most I HAVE to do with it is studying with him in the evening. That's it." I wanted this to be as far from Mamo - chan as possible.

He nods, "I'll see you around." I narrow my eyes, "You don't work here full time and besides why would you?" I demand, "Part time, and why..." he smirks, "Because I can." I open my mouth to retort when he states, "And you're not going to say anything unless you want it known that you're seeing a man in college. It could get both of you in trouble. You're what fifteen, barely legal. I can only imagine what tales I could weave. Things I 'saw'..." he laughs. I now disliked him...a LOT. "Or what about the things I saw..." he cocks his brow.

"Your attention on Amber - chan earlier today. I have a witness for proof, you don't." I smirk at his face, "True...but I have more credibility...you don't. besides Amber - chan..." he walks up to me gets into my personal space again, "As good as she was in bed..." my mouth goes slack at his intentional comment and opens a bit, "I'm beginning to wonder if you'd be better..." I close my mouth in disgust.

I had a sudden urge to use my strength as a senshi and shove him away, but that would bring about to many questions. Ones that I couldn't answer. "Let me be crystal clear here…not even if hell frozen over." I snapped. He laughed, "Isn't that a bit excessive?" he asks. I turn around to take my leave, thinking better of it for a moment.

"Would you rather I say, 'not unless you get a personality transplant', cause there's not going to ever be a chance in this life or the next where you get a shot with me." I stuck my nose up to him, trying to look snotty, something I was hoping would dispel him from wanting to be around me, before walking off in a dignified huff to class. Unfortunately he wasn't easily deterred, I could hear him laughing mockingly at me as I strode away. It infuriated me like nothing else has in a long time.

Finding Makoto standing at the stairwell, I held back my tears as she regarded me with compassion. She knew not to intervene, that that was my fight back there. But she wouldn't stand for her Princess being black mailed or bullied by anyone. The deadly glare she shot over my shoulder towards Akito's retreating form was terrifying. One would almost…ALMOST feel sorry for him.

I placed a steadying hand on her arm, shaking my head this battle would wait. She didn't need to get kicked out of another school because of me. With a growl she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs with me trailing behind.

Sitting down Makoto looks to me in curiosity. I could feel the heat of rage on my face, my skin tingling with it. I mouthed 'talk later', she nods in acceptance before paying attention in class once again.)

_No wonder Mamo - chan doesn't like him._

(I thought to myself. _No wonder I don't like who?_ Mamo - chan asked through the link. _Your 'friend' Akito came at me again. He's a persistent one. He's also got some claws in Amber - chan as well...physical ones apparently._ I muttered mentally. I could feel the oddity of my statement through his feelings. _What I mean is he's sleeping or has slept with her. Told me so. I can't figure him out though. Why does he care so much about what makes you better than him?_ I asked him, chewing on my pencil eraser.

It was bitter and drying out my mouth but I needed to vent my displeasure on something. Even if the taste did make me gag a little. It was a distraction I needed.

_So he can either use it for himself or exploit it. Has he..._the connection felt dead for a moment_...Mamo - chan?_ I asked. _Has he hit on you?_ He demanded...I shrink in my chair though he's obviously not there to see it. Brushing some stray bangs behind my ear nervously I finally responded. _Sorta...but I've told him twice already, 'Mamo - chan and I are together, never gonna happen' or something to that effect._ I mutter out through the link.

_He needs to stay out of my business...and personal life._ The growl I heard had my own brow raised up and apparently had the effect of capturing my teacher's attention to, "You disagree Miss. Tsukino – san?" He asked, a short, stumping man. In black dress pants and navy plaid flannel, with an almost impish, sour looking face that always reminded me of a troll. I shot up in my seat.

"No, sir." I spoke. _Usako?_ Mamo - chan asked. _Hang on teacher!_ I told him. "Wouldn't it be a conflict of interests though?" He asked, arching an impatient eyebrow. So bushy and out of control it was like looking at two caterpillar's fighting.

I looked more thoroughly at the history question presented. It felt more like a mathematical equation it was so complex.)

_Great this is what not paying attention for five minutes gets me._

("Depends on the point of view." I tried to answer as diplomatically as possible before reading the question more thoroughly to get a better sense of what the question was in reference to. "True but we know the POV is through the - did you even read the lesson plan for this Miss. Tsukino - san?" he demanded of me. Mind you he was never a fan of me to begin with. Never liked my tardiness and it seemed he still expected the old Usagi to fall through.

Safe to say I still had some perspectives to change when it came to the facility. Ms. H maybe be getting on board but there was more than one teacher. "Hai." I answered meekly, "I just was thinking of something else. It would be a conflict of interests based on the 'monopoly standpoint'." I had to think about how I said that before he finally said, "Not word for word but still, good job." he went onto the next student, his point blank questions firing like a semi auto rifle. Leaving his next victim slouching in humiliation in his seat.

I about passed out in my chair from my beating heart. Makoto was looking at me strangely before passing me a smile of 'good job, you actually paid attention in our study sessions'. I looked over to see Naru giving me a thumbs up for my answer. Truthfully I had winged it as that phrase seemed the most neutral one for the topic at hand.)

_Almost got detention for that!_

(I sigh dramatically in my mind. _Make sure the girls are with you in the arcade, I don't want Akito getting anywhere near you again._ I roll my eyes making sure the teacher doesn't spot me_...Seriously? I'm friggin' Sailor Moon! I don't need an entourage just to keep an academic rival of yours away. I can handle myself just fine thank you very much!_ Seriously! I sighed mentally exasperated. _Usako I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he's conniving and can be pretty sneaky. I worry is all._ He amended.)

_Well don't worry, I can take care of myself. Now I gotta get my mind back to class. Love you._

_(Love you to._ The link closed up again. The rest of the day was uneventful as Ami, Makoto and I walked to the crown arcade together after school. Walking in I signaled to Motoki for my usual chocolate shake while the girls signaled for theirs. "Is it bad that he knows us so well that he doesn't even need to ask anymore?" Makoto laughed, slipping into our large corner booth. I shrugged as he came up, "So how are my favorite heroes doing today?" the greeting was made low for obvious reasons.

I smiled, "Great. How are you?" I asked, sitting down next to Makoto. "Would be better if that ass over there would leave." he motions to Akito. Who is currently monopolizing the whole corner table with texts and paper's. He looked like he had set up shop and wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

Now I was frowning, "He's here to?!" Motoki said inquiringly, "To?" To my comment, "Hai, he was at my school earlier today. He's really interested in things detailed to "Mamo - chan'." I remarked. "My advice, steer clear of him. Guy has power in high places and Mamoru - san's been building his connections over even his." he points to the guy, "He's not liking Mamoru - san. He's one I'd watch out for." Motoki advised.

I smiled, "What would we do without Motoki - san?" I giggled. We saw Akito notice us, glancing up from his work apocalypse with a slight smile. "Think we should go?" Ami asked, "Please! We can handle him if he gets rough plus we're the freaking Sailor Senshi, the enemy cowers to us at the end of the day. Why should a pompous ass be any different?" Makoto responded, while I just narrowed my eyes towards him. With that in mind none of us were willing to move from our booth.)


	20. tea party & a deal made

**kera69love:** here's your lovely Sunday update then.

**TessBeth (Guest)**: thank you so much. I love putting my own spin on this and giving a new perspective to the world of 'Sailor Moon.'

**damonika2009**: Akito will be more explained a little later on I just wanted people to get a glimpse of who he is. But yes he is angry at Mamoru for being better in academics. But he has his reasons. Not that their valid but he has his reasons. Owen is more of a how to say it 'wrong place at the wrong time' annoyance.

**em (Guest)**: yes jealous Mamoru with the new suitors, well annoyance and suitor. Akito's not interested in her for her like Owen is. His interest is on a different level.

**Spike (Guest)**: you have a very creative imagination. LOL I was giggling throughout your entire review.

**trish1573**: yes the weekend is coming up! And our two outer senshi are coming back in.

**AimlesslyGera**: yup, fraid so. And in my view, Chibi Usa was almost always a brat. But when she makes her new friends she'll be better about things. I want the link Mamoru and Usagi have to get to such a point where they can sense things as if they were nearly one body. Eventually.

**Guest (1)**: its kinda like that one step forward two steps back thing…

**Guest (2)**: I'm working on it. If anything it won't be out of jealousy completely, Mamoru has confidence in Usagi he just doesn't trust other guys.

**Slow Burn (Guest)**: lol, I'm glad its had its effects. As for Chibi Usa being the ultimate form of birth control…so true!

**Guest (3)**: working on it. ;)

**silverfaerie91 (Guest)**: I'm working on working it out between them.

**divaofthemoon (Guest):** More steam to come!

**moonbella09022 (Guest)**: working on that to. I'm trying to incorporate it into the ch/ep's without taking away from the storyline.

**yamifangirl09 (Guest):** will try to see if I can manage that. ;)

**lunanekoanime (Guest)**: thank you!

**mistressofbakura (Guest)**: yes there will be.

**witchoftheforest (Guest)**: I'll see how I can work it out. I love a possessive and jealous Mamoru to! LOL

**LoveInTheBattleField:** here's your new ch/ep!

19 reviews sweet! Let's see what you think of this one. Read and review – oh and smut warning here for you all.

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' ch/ep.20

(It was now Saturday, the last few days having been slow but going off as normal without a hitch. Mamo - chan was counting down the hours while I was working hard to get Chibi Usa into a few different after school activities. Trying to encourage her to make friends. The after school swimming club was a winner yet again. I saw a couple flyer's on the Elementary School front board of an art class starting up in a couple months, they looked promising.

Soccer she was okay at, but a little too short for the team. She looked to me for blame on that one. Tried a cooking activity...well let's just say that without Makoto cooking beside her it wasn't going to happen.

Baseball would have been easier if the coach didn't keep looking at me like I was her mother, our hair styles and looks spoke for themselves sometimes. Granted I was but not for literally a few more years to come. The impression it gave that I had a child so young – though how people actually believed I had a child THAT young when I was barely 16 myself had me quirking my eye brows a bit.

But it didn't bode well and the other players kept asking Chibi Usa about it so we decided to skip that. Tried flag football, no such activity at her school for her age group, tennis, her rabbit like maneuvering keep her in the game but there was an age restriction for the away games they played. Chibi Usa was too young. Tried three more activities before Chibi Usa said enough and we started to walk home.

It was when we got out of her school that we saw the track team running and sprinting. Around the track and field yard around the side of the building. Getting an idea I suggested this be the last one to try. She rolled her eyes in agreement before trying out. Thanks to her bunny like quickness – a credit to her mama that she wouldn't readily admit to - she discovered she was a great sprinter.

Already having beaten out three other kids that tried out, "My, my Chibi Usa - chan, your one of the fastest young ones yet." the female couch state with pride in her voice. She barely out of University herself, with curly blonde hair and a sunny attitude that had all the girls eager to work hard for her.

(Chibi Usa seemed excited to be a part of the team. Already she was being greeted by other team members, "Good. Make some new friends..." build a life for herself that's not totally consumed by senshi business and developed at her own rate I thought to myself. "Plus its all the more time for me to have with Mamo - chan..." I mutter out loud, only to realize I have the coach looking at me oddly.

I smile in embarrassment as Chibi Usa runs up to me, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." she tried to sound uncaring. Her way of trying to act cool I guessed, "I'd like to see how you do." I stated genuinely. She smiled proudly before nodding her acceptance and running off to join the others. Another half hour and everyone was all sighed up with packets of paperwork to go off. Something for mama to fill out for her later on.

"Come on lets go home. You could use a shower anyways." I state playfully, flipping a sweaty pink pony tail. Not hearing the humor in my tone the correct way she looks to me with a sour face, "Like you smell any better." my face falls. Why is it so hard for us...to connect?

Chibi-Usa narrowed her eyes, her attention drawn towards the chain link fence that bordered the track. A young frail girl stood staring at the team, her lavender eyes filled with yearning. Dressed in a strange school uniform of green plaid skirt and a dark navy shirt with bib. Her thin, straight dark hair hanging low over her eyes and ears as if she was using it to hide behind.

"Not what I - hey wait!" I shouted in alarm, as she started to run off. I wasn't sure if it was in need to run from me or that she saw something, either way I ran for her. "Chibi Usa!" I called out, rounding around the fence and back out to the busy sidewalk. Making it to her side and scooping her up off her feet, by grappling her around the waist and hoisting her up. Before she could wail in frustration.

"Hey! I was wondering where that girl was going!" she protested. "She looks suspicious to me." She commented under her breath so I couldn't hear. I looked about till I saw a slight young girl walking down the street, she look a bit different from those on the street. With her shoulder's hunched forward, head downcast as if she just wanted to fade away. My grip loosened enough for Chibi Usa to squirm free.

"I liked her outfit and wanted to see who she was." Chibi Usa said with interest. Not wanting to be thought of as silly, for chasing after some random girl on a hunch.

Nodding in agreement we tailed the young raven haired girl. Crossing through Juuban and into Sendai Hill. As she heads onto the grounds of a local Shinto Shrine. Heavily planted with trees and shrubs, the paths rarely used and over grown. It was late in the afternoon, the fall branches whispering in the cool breeze. Long shadows overtaking the grounds casting the wooded area into deep mystery as they washed out all the vibrant colors of fall, creating a bleak grey atmosphere.

We walked in nervously, casting each other uncertain glances. As our target continued down the forgotten paths, without a care. I felt a shiver go over my body, the grim almost forlorn world beneath the tree's canopy setting my nerves on edge. We followed her for a long time, with my pulse increasing and nerves fraying. This whole area felt eerie and disturbing. The frail girl walked behind an ancient stone wall, disappearing behind.

We approached more cautiously, as I bent around the fences edge. Slowly ducking my head around to peer at what I thought was an abandoned Temple hidden behind. The wooden beam and post building, with worn faded rice paper walls looked sad and weathered. A tradition house built at the turn of the century. Like a ghost house, haunted and yearning for human blood. I could feel Chibi-Usa's little hands griping the sides of my school shirt. I could tell she felt just as scared as I was.

Her form huddled behind me, peering around my hips to get a look at what lay behind the fence in front of us.

"Hey Dumpling head!" A husky voice broke the spell of the creepy grounds.

I screamed long and loud like a damsel in a slasher movie. Making Chibi Usa cry out beside me, just as we both spun around right fast. My heart was racing and my face pale in fright, as I greeted Haruka and Michiru standing behind us. They were both in traditional Kimono's, that accented their forms elegantly. Always so well put together, those two. I wished I had their kind of style and grace.

Well maybe one day...

For now their uncanny ability to just appear out of thin air was really unnerving. My heart was still thundering in my ears with adrenaline.

"Hey! You scared us!" I smiled, forgetting Chibi Usa for a second, Haruka's suggestive comment makes me laugh knowing it's just to flirt and nothing but, "You could give a man or woman the wrong impressing bent over and leaning over a corner wall like that."

I blushed seeing her point, "Hai." then as if to think on it she puts her hand upwards to support her chin, "of course you in any position would probably be a nice picture to - " Michiru coughed subtly as I giggled at the suggestion, "Not sure Mamo - chan would approve of that one." it was an odd little flirting system that had developed. No one took it seriously...until now, "Why are you hitting on her?")

_Oops...forgot Chibi Usa..._

(Haruka – san, Michiru – san this is Chibi Usa – chan." I introduced. Haruka looked at Chibi Usa then back to me, "Why Dumpling head you two look very much alike, She like mini version of you. I didn't know you and Mamoru – san had been together for THAT long." the joke made me blush, "Haruka – san, stop! Chibi Usa – chan is my little cousin." I amend. I didn't need suspicions cast about.

Haruka and Michiru introduce themselves before looking in the direction of the old house that lay behind the stone fence. The strange girl had disappeared, now forgotten by the curiosity of the tea house.

"That's 'Tamasaburo' Tea house. He's famous for the Japanese tea style 'Yaburakoji Burakoji'." Michiru supplied. "If you'd like we can all go for tea together while he performs it?" Chibi Usa nodded enthusiastically. We were about to go in when I heard, "Usako!" I turned to see Mamo – chan walking to us. I went to say 'hi' when Chibi Usa ran up and jumped into his arms, "Mamo – chan!" I smiled at the father daughter moment.

"Mamo – chan…" he looked to me along with Chibi Usa, "Maybe after the tea 'ceremony' you and I could go out for some time together." I gave him a confident look that wouldn't be mistaken as obvious 'Let's have romantic time together' as I didn't need Chibi Usa inviting herself along for the ride. But Chibi Usa still protested, "No, he's MY Mamo – chan." I pursed my lips trying to remain calm.

"Perhaps then Dumping Head here can hang out with me then." Haruka slung her arm around my shoulders. I blushed instantly, unable to control how her presence affected me. It was working as a way to calm my starting to become frayed nerves. Chibi Usa's need to make remarks to have Mamo – chan to herself I knew were mostly in need to goad me, to see how far she could push me but Mamo – chan needed to do something to. I was getting tired being the only mature one who didn't sway to her every whim.)

_Haruka has nearly the same calming effects Mamo – chan does…_

(The thought came without thinking about it and I saw the slight darkening in his eyes, "Why don't you join us for tea!" I stated with a smile, as if suddenly remembering him again. Chibi Usa hoped down and dragging Mamo – chan with, "Come on!" we all started to walk into the yard when I saw the tiny little glares he was throwing Haruka's way. She merely laughed before leaning over and whispering in my ear, "It seems the hunter is jealous."

I giggled even as I saw him mutter something under his breath. It was ten minutes later that we were all prepped for the ceremony, and by prepped I mean shoeless and sitting very quietly in a row, upon our knees, waiting for the person that performed it to come out. My feet had fallen completely asleep while everyone else seemed fine. I was bidding my time till the ceremony started up.

Gazing around the traditional room, with rice divider's and tatami mats. Configured in the horizontal way of the warmer seasons. It was bright and serene, filled with a respectful silence, I wished not to disturb. But not even subtle shifting was relieving the blood flow issue, happening to my poor feet. I even wriggled my toes with a vague hope of salvation from the numbness. It would have been something if it worked. But I realized bitterly that it was a lost cause, soon the dull ache began in my joints as the last of the circulation was cut off.

When a young man came out, dressed in a dark navy Kimono and red sash. He looked to be about twelve or thirteen. No doubt the Tea master's apprentice. With soft brown hair and gentle blue eyes, I saw the instant blush on Chibi Usa's face. I smiled knowingly at her. But that only lasted a brief moment as the young man offered us the first course of the Kaiseki meal. Setting out a platter filled with prepared food.

The Hussun, a tray of assorted offerings from mountain and sea. He offered each of us a platter from the tray, before ducking behind the divider for more items for the meal. He began setting out the bowls for the miso soup.

"Oh, Dango's I love them." when Chibi Usa began popping them in her mouth like candy. While Haruka and Michiru began to delicately separate them off the stick they were speared onto.

"Chibi Usa…" I indicated for her to look over. I was trying to help, wanting to quietly instruct her. I in no way had intended to throw her impolite behavior in her face. But as always she took it the wrong way, something she was favoring these days. She blushed in embarrassment this time as the young man looked to her oddly.)

_As long as she has her attentions away from my Mamo – chan I don't mind…_

(_Usako…_Mamo – chan chided, also taking it as me being spiteful to the little spore_…_

_Don't even start you were throwing tiny daggers at Haruka earlier!_ I scoffed, sick of being misunderstood. I guess my pointing out her embarrassment was due cause enough for her to hit my sleeping foot. I about died trying to keep from yelping out. My face became beat red, as I bit into my cheek. I knew Mamo – chan looked embarrassed at me. I felt bad cause I felt a bit embarrassed and I didn't want to reflect that.)

_Gomen Mamo – chan but Chibi Usa hit my sleeping foot!_

(I explained. He sweat dropped in embarrassment and proceeded to try and ignore the silent battle between Chibi Usa and I. I gave her a glare that warned not to do it again but as if to spite me she did it once more, harder this time. Grinding one of her small knuckle deep into the soft part between my heel and toes. I was sweating from trying to keep from reacting while Chibi Usa had her nose turned up and facing forward. It took nearly a minute for the wretched tingles to stop and go back to normal stiff agony again.

"Chibi Usa – chan, please don't do that again." I tried. She ignored me. I sighed. "Why was I cursed with a child who hates me?" I muttered to low under my breath for even Mamo – chan to hear me. It seemed though that Chibi Usa might have before she pretended to ignore me again. It was the sight of the young man performing a stunt, spinning a tea up upon the end of a long wooden pole. That included from what Michiru and Haruka said to be a 'tea cup' worth 10 million yen.

My feet were now throbbing to badly for me to care at this point. But apparently upon hearing how priceless the cup was, Chibi Usa stood up intent on saving it. I went to go pull her back down but my feet betrayed me. In a single rushed fashion I grabbed Chibi Usa who in turn sought to break my hold on her, Haruka grabbed me trying to pull us back when the tea cup fell from the man's pole.

Mamo – chan got up to catch it as did Michiru. Resulting in a crazed pile up in the middle of the room, with a very bewildered young man staring down at us, now holding the very cup in his hands that had started all this.

It ended up with Mamo – chan's foot on Haruka's left shoulder, and Michiru's foot on my hand that still grasped onto Chibi Usa. "Can you step off my hand Michiru – san?" I asked. She stepped off but saw the grin in Mamo – chan's eyes that I saw as he stepped off of Haruka's shoulder, "Gomen." He supplied. I rolled my eyes before silently chiding Chibi Usa, "That was a very poor move to make."

She looked to the young man, "Gomen…" then looked back to me before seeking a way out. On her way she stomped on my feet once more even as Mamo – chan called out for her, "Chibi Usa – chan!" I did my best to not move my feet, "Ouch…" I mumbled. "Gomen." I told the young man for the commotion caused by Chibi Usa's antics. However I was grateful that the cup was still in perfect condition and un harmed.)

_That brat is so getting it!_

(_Usako, maybe we should talk to her. Before our week…_Mamo – chan suggested. I nodded and stumbled awkwardly forward on my weak feet. "You okay Dumpling head?" Haruka asked me but sent a small glare with a bit of a smile to Mamo – chan, "Gomen about stepping on you." Mamo – chan said, though I don't think he meant it as much as he should have, "Its fine I had Dumpling head here to cushion part of my fall." Haruka replied back playfully.)

The older blonde slung her arm around Usagi's slim shoulders even as Michiru laughed finding the display funny. She knew the blonde was just trying to goad Mamoru. As it stood he seemed to be more in lines to take the pink haired child's side rather than see what had happened. "I think what Haruka – san means is that due to the events that followed she was acting to help Usagi – chan out."

Mamo – chan didn't seem to agree so much, "Let's go check on Chibi Usa." I suggested, "Arigato." I called to Haruka and Michiru. Wandering the grounds for a bit we finally found her sitting on a rock beside a reflection pond near the far side of the yard. I went to console her, making two steps when she confronted me with hurt eyes.

"Why did you do that? You made a fool of me?" she screamed. I sighed, "You nearly ruined the tea ceremony. I had to stop you." I tried, "You always have to make matters worse Usagi – chan. How did I get such bad luck in having you as my mother in the future, I can't seem to figure out." I clenched my fists angrily.

"Mamo – chan I can understand but you…" She scoffed, "Perhaps Michiru – san would be better, or even Puu! I do have eyes her color." My voice dropped low, "Your reddish brown eyes are from your great grand-mother, Queen Selene." I didn't know what was more hurtful her jarring words or Mamo – chan's lack of back up, "Chibi Usa I think you've taken things to far." He stated, a bit upset.)

_You __**think**__?!_

(I looked to him, a near crazed expression on my face. It stated the obvious, "Are you kidding me?" I demanded. We all then saw Haruka and Michiru leave out, waving bye to them. I was tempted to confront Haruka about being Uranus, but I let it go. I knew I was still highly upset over Chibi Usa's words and the confrontation wouldn't go well. It wouldn't be wise to upset the short blonde when my goal would have been to join forces. "I think we need to re-evaluate some things here." I stated.)

_Did I mess up at some point in my past life and now in this one I've been given a hateful child? Did I not do something I should have? She seems to love her mama but despise me. She can't be doing this solely to get a rise from me._

(_Usako…_Mamo – chan's reprimanding voice came in. _You know what…._I spoke out loud, "I'm trying to communicate with your daughter since all she seems to want to do is blame me for everything that goes wrong. When she's ready to take responsibility and stop treating me like a verbal punching bag then we can talk." I indicate for her and myself as I talk to Mamo – chan. "Usako lets just have something to eat." He tried.

I dead panned, "Not everything can be fixed with cakes and treats." I could feel my eyes watering at the situation. He now started to seem like he understood that this wasn't something that could be swept away, "I think we all need to have a family talk." His smile reassured me. I nodded even as Chibi Usa grunted under her breath. We stopped by an outside cafe that we stumbled upon while trying to navigate through the park.

A small French style restaurant that had a stone patio out front and white painted iron tables and chairs. In a floral design, the foot traffic moving softly just behind a quaint wooden fence. It reminded me of the little places one see's on postcards from Paris. We stopped for sandwiches and chips. Some sweetened tea was also served, "Okay so lay out your issues with me." I stated, popping a chip in my mouth.

My question had Chibi Usa thinking, "We'll your piggish, lazy, not book smart like Ami – chan is, can't cook to save your life like Makoto – chan. You can't talk your way out of an argument like Minako – chan can, and you're not as beautiful as Rei – chan is." I looked to find even Mamo – chan had a deep frown on his face, "I admit I had some of those less then redeeming qualities but a LOT has changed since you were here last."

I swallow as she looks to me skeptically, "I haven't pigged out in months, I get up early every morning…" I look to find a sweet and loving smile on Mamo – chan's face, "I've improved on my grades, in fact I'm aiming for an early graduation…" She scoffed, "I've been trying new recipes from Makoto – chan, I've been 'talking the talk and walk the walk with people and I think Mamo – chan here would agree Rei – chan I are two different people. She's a raven beauty, while I'm a 'golden with silver strands goddess'."

I admit it was self-promotion, but I wouldn't let her see how her words hurt me. I would always put on a strong, self-assured front. In the hopes that she would not allow others to destroy her self-confidence also. I wasn't naive enough not understand that I was a mentor to her, if in some small way.

He nodded_…MY 'golden with silver strands goddess'_…I blushed…I looked back to Chibi Usa, "I understand that you may like this new boy but if you were to let me help you we could avoid the mixed communications." She seemed to be mulling it over before she spat, "More like make the matter worse than it is." Mamo –chan stuffed my face with a chip before I could respond. I looked to him with near evil eyes.

"I understand that you may not have very many friends in the future…" Mamo – chan started, "So I think that it's great for you to meet people down here, other kids to develop strong bonds and friendships with." Chibi Usa smiled, "But treating someone whose trying to help you like dirt is not the way to go about your time here." She went to protest but instead saw something in Mamo – chan's depths. Perhaps his inner father coming out, either way she listened.

"Now Usagi – chan will be gone for all of next week, I think it would be best for you two. To take the rest of the afternoon and perhaps chaperone her while she sees the young boy again." He suggested from her to me, "In the meantime I can prepare for next week's excursions." His eyes told me the story right there. I smiled, "So what do you say? Wanna go back, I'll even let you borrow my kimono from when I was your age." I suggested.

She nodded in glee. Standing up I noticed Mamo – chan looked ready to say goodbye. Chibi Usa leaped up first, giving him a solid hug before he put her back down. Then when she was out of the way he walked forward, pulling me strongly into his embrace and kissed me sweetly yet soundly on the lips. No tongue was used but the passion we had was enough to show the love between us both.

Ending it we caught several passerby looks of raised eye brows and disgust. One in particular was our nosey neighbor that had her nose turned up, "So it was the Tsukino girl all along." She walked forward. Mamo – chan and I sighed, "Hai." He stated confidently. She took another look before saying, "Amber would have been a better match for you." With a huff once more she left away, "Who was that?" Even Chibi Usa didn't seem to like her.

"It's a long story." I uttered. "Come on, you can change at mama and papa's home before we leave out again." She nodded. Not catching the bit in there about not being my home anymore, "See you tomorrow." I whispered to Mamo – chan, giving him a sexy yet tiny little puckering kiss effect. He darted his tongue out to subtly lick his lips. I smile before escorting Chibi Usa back and helping her find the kimono.

An hour later she was dressed up and we were walking back to the young man's house. Taking the more normal route down the streets and alleyways then through the creepy park. I had given her my old Kimono, it was bright red with an ornate black sash, with white and soft pink borders. She was moving somewhat awkward in it, stiff and robotic. Trying to look formal but totally unaccustomed to how the light silk shifted upon her small body.

"I am going to be his apprentice." She spouted proudly.

Walking behind her, my arms crossed behind my back all I could think about was that, that kimono meant a lot to me. It was something sentimental that held many fond memories of spending time with Poppa at the local festivals.

"Don't get it dirty." I quipped.

"You are so cheap, It's not like you're going to be wearing it again!" Chibi-Usa shot back, like volcano she was spewing her inner rage at me yet again.

"Don't call me cheap." I remained calm, my eye turning cold and stern. I hated how she talked to me, as if she had no respect for me at all.

"Cheap, Cheap...really, really, cheap!" She sing songed.

"Fine, then give me back my kimono!" I grabbed her shoulder's intent on tearing the garment right off.

"NO!" She denied. "Cheapy Usagi!" she sang. "I have very fond memories attached to that kimono!" I told her. She seemed to not have heard me over her 'cheap, Usagi is cheap!' vibrant song. We were 50 yards from the property when a speeding car that nearly ran us both over, shoving us into the hedges came by. In the blurring instant I recognized Eudial at the wheel, "That bitch!" I muttered.

"Huh?" Chibi Usa asked, "GO it's the enemy!" I stated instead. Grateful she hadn't heard my words. We both ran to the stone fence line that border's the property, only to discover that thanks to Eudial's destructive driving she had taken out a huge chunk of the mortar, leaving stone and giants fragments of cement all over the yard and alleyway. Which made it nearly impossible to get in.

Instead we opted for going through the overgrown trellis lining the property, on the other side. Chibi crawled through the narrow gaps near the ground with ease. While I had to wiggle and squirm just to fit my torso threw, needless to say my hips got caught. All of the little vines intertwining threw it were making it difficult for me. I was trying to be gentle with the flimsy wood slates, not wanting to push through like a rampaging bull. "Chibi Usa help me!" I yelled, as a sharp slat caught on my school shirt hem.

Sticking her tongue out she yelled, "Your such an baka! Go on a diet!" she just kept running. I felt her call down her future powers so similar to my own. It was like a ripple against a mirror, the power reflection both similar and strange.

Yanking my shirt free, my anger pulled me through though not without some scraps along the way. "Little brat!" yelling out 'Moon cosmic power make up'. I transformed in waves of light, streaming out like ribbons from my broach. The crystal responding to my call, with the comforting hum of power.

My link with Mamo – chan alerting him to my transformation immediately. _Never a dull moment is there?_ He questioned. I could feel him on his way. _Nope. The targets the young man from earlier, got to go!_ I ran off at super senshi speed finding Chibi Moon getting her butt kicked with ease. I was darting back and forth on the way to her around the large stones of the natural reflection pool while the Daimon made target practice out of her.

A silly looking diamon with a Chasen, a fine bristled tea whisk on her head like a hat. Green skinned with pointed ears, dressed in a pink kimono with a long brown travelers cloak over top. She was riding a purple cushion of all things. Like a demented genie, have mutated with the whole tea ceremony.

I saw the gouged earth of battle all over the yard and boot prints already made, "Uranus and Neptune have already been here." I muttered.

"Hey leave the rest to the tried and true original Sailor Moon!" I winked at the pink haired spore as she dodged another attack. Her movements were not eloquent or effortless, but panicked and uncertain. Knowing already by her retreat her supposed attack had failed again which left her scrambling for cover instead. The time for speeches was for later, now I needed to save the little one. "Why not pick on someone your own size?" I mocked at the daimon.

Aiming to attack me it shot its acid hot soup at me. I dodged and picked up Chibi Moon as I ducked and dodged some more. "You're late!" She scolded.

I scowled down at her in my arms, "Would you rather I not even get here?" she looked up pleadingly, "Better late than never brat." I winked softening my attitude, she grumbled and said, "Put me down I can wa - " still fighting in my arms I jumped, dodged and ducked around the stones and trees. The acid soup she was flinging raining around me.

"Aha!" Chibi Moon exclaimed in glee, at her tragically delayed attack. The glowing pink heart's began strobbing out of her little pink wand, striking the Diamon in the chin and rocking her head back. Her sudden accomplishment making her fight harder to get out of my grasp. I held tight to her waist, struggling to keep her contained. Seeing Tux coming my way around the back stone privacy wall, I went to yell 'take her!'. Anything to get Chibi-usa to safety. She wasn't battle ready yet. Not even having trained with the girls yet.

"The last event is for you!" She cried, flying like a mad woman on her purple pillow ready to end this fight with a final powerful attack.

Standing heroically upon the wall, his cape snapping in the roguish way only he could pull off. He tossed a rose, temporarily stalling the crazy daimon. It struck the earth at her feet, making her freeze in place to take stock of the new threat.

"I don't think so." He stated with a smug smile. "Time to end this perverted tea ceremony."

But the daimon was having none of it, with a cry of fury she made a dash for me. Sending her whole cup of acid soup at me, I jumped high. But having the whole container aimed at me, in a final desperate attack. Created an explosion that hit my back on impact. I winced in pain, the vile liquid scalding the back of my thin leotard. Knowing that there would be marks left over from that for a day or two, I moaned bitterly.

But knew I had to keep the pink spore safe. Setting a very disgruntled and ignite Chibi Moon behind cover, out beyond the Daimon's reach on top of the stone wall. Then called for my weapon, a charge of silver light exploding from my broach. As I began twirling the moon rod deftly in my left hand, I began calling out the words of my attack.

"Moon Spiral..." when the daimon aimed a new attack at me.

"Chargama" She growled, tossing her coat into the air and untieing her dark belt.

All our jaws dropped in horror thinking this daimon intended to entertain wit strip tease all of a sudden. Then her sash turned into a whip that could snap cement in half instead. The whole side of the stone and mortar fence beside me now nothing but rubble. The air was fogged with dirt and debris, creating a very suffocating mixture that had my eyes watering and coughing.

My eyes widened. "Tux take her now!"

I tossed Chibi Moon to him, as a screaming, ranting and kicking ball of pink hair fury. As I turned to face the daimon, "Okay you wanna play?" I asked, anger from Chibi Moon's taunts giving me fuel to fight harder. That and this daimon was NOT going to kill my future daughter, no matter what she said to me. Heading straight for it, then darting around, luring it away from my family. Before it whipped its sash as me. Grabbing the end of it, I used it's momentum to launch myself over her head, "Time to get schooled by the master!"

However that's when we both heard a familiar voice calling out, coming from Tux's direction. He was holding Chibi Moon as she pointed her tiny pink scepter at the daimon. Its attack falling a good ten feet away, as she looked on with dead pan eyes and a sweat drop adorning Tux's face as well. The daimon however was distracted. Which was the window I needed. I called out the words, to charge my scepter.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" moving into my kata as the wand hummed with building power. Sending the raw current of pure unrestrained crystal power towards her.

"I'm not ready..." The Daimon cried out as the power slammed into her, turning her back into a simple Furo, the iron brazier use as a portable hearth. The egg feel out of the dark side of the pot, I lunged for it as it broke into my hand. A dusty, shadow evaporated from the cracked egg. The scent of ash and decay heavy upon my nose, it winced as it made me sneeze uncontrollably several times over.

I caught sight of slippered feet, peeking out beneath the edge of a set of bushes near the house. I hope the young man was okay. Charging across the grounds, I brushed a few branches aside. Seeing the young man, sprawled in the dried leaves beneath. His ceremonial kimono still looking immaculate. Even under attack the young man was able to remain elegant. His pure heart crystal hovering just above his chest.

Indicating for Chibi Moon to come over I told her, "Go ahead, put it back in." she nodded, kneeling before him and did so. The young man looked up at us, his eyes filling with awe and smiled. Before we walked off. Getting outside the compound, Tux looked to Chibi Moon. She sighed, "Sailor Moon…" I looked down at her knowingly, "I guess I may not have been completely accurate with my previous statements…" She didn't look to happy to be wrong, "I…thanks…"she finally squeezed out.

"I think we should have you going through regular training with the girls." I tell her. She looks up to me, "You're not to bad but you need to be more what's the word…aware of the enemy." I looked down at my hand to the broken egg. I needed to get this to Ami. "These ones are strong, faster, they more dangerous and that's something you have to account for." I advise her. She seemed more calmed down and wasn't biting my head off.

"Why don't you start training with Rei –chan and Makoto – chan at the temple tomorrow? I'll join at the end of the week." I suggest. She looks up and nods, "Besides, your attack is a bit off. You need to strengthen its distance." She rolled her eyes but agreed. Her 'pink sugar' attack was annoying to the enemy yes but greatly weak in its power. Not entirely sure what my future self had been thinking. Sending her to train at such a dangerous time in our past.

Chibi Usa now laid claim to an incredible power, which might be to much to handle for one so young. Neo Queen Serenity had literally sent me a bomb, to either disarm or learn how to use properly. She was passing the buck my way, not wanting to deal with the extra stress of guiding a new Senshi. She must have plenty of other things on her plate right now. I laughed answering my own question.

"Chibi Usa…?" I questioned, "How many siblings do you have?" Chibi Usa's reply was, "Only - " she stopped mid-sentence then said, "You know what I'm not allowed to say. But…" she looked up to Tux and ran to him.

Indicating for him to lean down she whispered something into his ear before darting off for mama and papa's home again. He in turn looked to me with bedroom eyes. "Nani?" I ask. He walks forward, "Many siblings." I blushed at his intense look. "Let's go home." He took my hand before I could reply, "I need to tell you something." He looked back to me. "I know who Uranus and Neptune are but you can't tell anyone."

He looked on worried, "I found out by mistake. I was hoping they would come and tell me but nothing obviously. I kept wanting to tell you but with everything else that happened…I could never find the right time." he nodded, "Are they friends?" he asked, "I need to find out. But please don't tell the girls. It's not my secret to tell." He nodded. "We'll talk more about it at home." He replies, "Oh kami!" I gasped. He looked back to me, "I forgot my phone, for emergencies!" he nods.

"I'll see you at home then?" he asks, I nod, "This evening." I lean up, giving him a quick kiss before darting off in Chibi Usa's direction. Making it back to the house, I see she has the kimono still on. Standing at the gate, looking both nervous and contemplative. "I've decided to try again." she states. "Okay…" I look at the time, "Let's go then. Wait here a sec though." I raced into the house and up the stairs.

Grabbing my phone off my dresser, before slinging my pink duffle over my shoulders. Then darted back out of the house. We head back together. However due to our saving him he changed his tactics completely. Finding him now dressed in a school fuku, spinning his tea cups upon the long pole. Spouting phrases of love and justice. We stood poleaxed before the open divider for only a moment before we both darted out of there respectfully. I had her go home while I told her I'd be over at Rei – chan's for the next few nights.

Knowing I had some time before evening fell I knew I had to talk to Haruka about being Sailor Uranus. Taking the bus to her place, I watched the sun fall into the bay. Setting the reflection of the water on fire as if the whole of Tokyo bay had become an all-consuming inferno. It was strange how thoughts of those two always made me melancholy. Their life was like a tragic play, believing the end of world was only a sunrise away. Living each day as if it was their last. Fight for some grim belief that the world could only saved by the sacrifice of innocent lives.

I walked briskly into Tenoh Tower, a grand monolith of glass and steel that shone like an orange glowing jewel in the setting sun. Crossing the richly decorated front foyer, I was once again awed by the arching ceiling of glass and marble. It looked like a modern cathedral, with a stern corporate design in it's straight rigid lines. The two well dress attendants behind the tower's greeting desk gave me odd looks.

I wasn't a tenant or a normal visitor so I was under instant scrutiny. Acting confident and nonchalant, I crossed over to the tall, polished wooden desk asking boldly for one of the desk clerk call Tenoh, Haruka. To tell her I was here.

Several minutes later I heard Haruka's husky voice respond over the speaker system on the desk allowing me up. They directed me to go to the fifth floor.

I wandered down the wide hall, glancing at the ornate doors of the huge condo's.

"Oh odango! How nice to see you. A bit late in the evening don't you think?" Her playful voice called out to me breaking my sightseeing. I found her leaning against the doorframe. Now dressed in a pair of white flowing sleep pants and a black sports bra. As I neared her door, she moved inside. I nodded and let myself in. Not bothering to slip my shoes off I put my hopeful face on.

Remaining in the grande entryway, I took note that she was standing in the archway blocking my view of her high class apartment. All I could make out past her lithe body was a huge panoramic window that overlooked the bay. Which was not shimmering like rippling glass in the dieing light.

"I need to talk with both you and Michiru – san." I declared, knowing the other senshi would be here. Haruka merely nodded in acceptance, "Everything okay?" she asked, walking away to get her. "I hope so. It will depend on what I have to say next." I ducked around the archway, surveying her progress through the grande living room and down a side hall.

The place was amazing in it's opulence. With leather furniture and rich mahogany tables. A huge wall size flat screen took up a whole wall, with a high end stereo set up for it. Race car posters fought for dominance amide an array of framed poster's for speed bikes. There wasn't a bookshelf or even a book to be seen in Haruka's dwelling. It very much reminded me of the spartan way most men decorated their places. Simple and strong, with very little space used for frivolous things.

Shrugging Haruka knocks on the bathroom door for Michiru, "Hey, Odango has something to tell us both." Michiru came out with a light baby blue towel on. "Everything okay?" She asks with concern, wrapping up her damp hair in a matching towel. They walked back into the living room, with Haruka in the lead. She folded her arms across her chest regarding me with a curious air, as she leaned with feinted disinterest against her wall of windows.

Michiru appeared a few seconds later, tying the belt of her aqua robe. Her skin glowing and clean, I was almost wondering if I had interrupted something intimate.

Clearing my throat I began, feeling like a diver plunging into uncertain water's. My stomach was twisting with anxiety as I finally confronted them. "To be blunt I know about Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, they are you both. I saw Uranus transform after the bike incident. I've have known all this time in hopes that you would trust the girls and I enough to tell us the truth, but it seems the only way to reveal and build on anything is to do it myself." I tell them. Their faces fell into cold ones. "What makes you think things will change?" Haruka demanded.

"I want us to come to an understanding. To talk. I won't tell the other girls till you're ready but I know and so does Mamo – chan." I tell them. "This conversation is over." Haruka went to make me leave when I slid from her grasp and pushed her forward, "I have no intentions of letting you bully me out of this. We're all sailor senshi. Fine we have different goals, mind sets, but the enemy doesn't. They still do horrible things that we fight to stop." she looks to Michiru with a playful startle at my sudden back bone towards her.

I step to the side, "The enemy only wants what you guys want for evil purposes. We cannot let that happen. But having back and forth crap like this go on is not going to win this war. It destroys the group and yeah you guys have distanced yourselves from it but at the same time you still fight like senshi. You are a part of the team. You just work a different angle." I tried. "Look I can't make you tell the girls." Haruka agrees.

"No and we won't. Last thing we need is to deal with five of you thinking the same thoughts." I knew Haruka was upset with me, "Look I didn't mean to see what I saw but when you took off like that I had to know why. You'd have done the same with me. Haruka I know the things that have happened in the past have made you question me I would to…" I admit, "But I can be trusted, I have kept your secrets this whole time." I plead.

"Mamoru – san knows. "Michiru said, "Mamo – chan and I are linked mentally he was feeling everything I was. He can hear my thoughts…" most of the time…when I let him…I looked back and forth between both of them. "I told him because we don't keep secrets and neither do you two. I know you can understand that. Please give me an explanation. Tell me something that would give me an opportunity to understand your goal better." I was pleading now, desperate to connect with my two new Senshi.

"Listen I can't make you join us…however I do encourage you both to at least let me in. Please explain to me what you know to the fullest extent. Tell me at least who do you get your orders from?" both seemed to be silently communicating. "You might know her…" Michiru stated, a coldness to her tone. "Sailor Pluto." I looked to her, "Hai, we do. She helped us with the Dark Moon family." I tell them.

Haruka looked upset, "Michiru!" she went to pull her away when I stopped her, "Please! We'll get nowhere fast if we don't at least try to see eye to eye." I plead. Michiru gave her a knowing look. "You don't say ANYTHING to the other senshi!" she demanded. I nodded in agreement. I knew this would be the only way, "As long as you promise to reveal yourselves to them." They looked back and forth to one another.

"When its necessary and we feel its right in timing then we will…till then…" Michiru looked to me, "DO we have a deal." I nod in acceptance. Taking off my shoes I set them down in the corner of the entry way and sat down on the couch. Haruka and Michiru sat in an arm chair across from me. With Michiru siting primly on the cushion and Haruka lounging on the arm, arms still folded and a sour look on her face. "Pluto was the first to awaken, she found Michiru first and in turn I found Haruka." She confessed.

"Pluto's ability to control time gave us a lead on where the enemy would be stationed." Haruka followed.

I looked to her, "Not an exact location mind you but a decent radius. Still it's mainly in Tokyo. Though they do try and branch out into different sections of Japan." I affirmed that I understood, "So you're being here now…when we've never come across you before in battle…" I start to ask, "Exactly. We were fighting them off in a completely different area, far removed from here when they decided to use Japan as a breeding ground." Haruka explained.

"The daimon's…their just the pawns used for retrieval…what about Eudial and the witches five?" I asked. "Their pawns to…I just don't think they know it." Michiru stated though fully, "Do you think if they were to find out that they were pawns they would quit or something?" I asked. Haruka let out her first laugh since I came in, "You are one silly rabbit…" she remarked, "The witches five trust no one…I doubt they would trust the words of their enemies." I nod in reluctant agreement.

"Not to mention when we took out Kaolinite she never mentioned five witches." I remark though fully, "She's right." Michiru added. "You think she didn't know about them?" Michiru asked me, "I think maybe she had an inkling. Otherwise why get so desperate in the end?" I answered, "I see…perhaps her desperation could be a clue to the time line to." Haruka added. "At that party she was so obsessed with her goal she forwent logical reasoning and just instead went on 'full attack mode'." Michiru stated.

"More like kill mode. That bitch wanted us dead!" I deadpan, before seeing their expressions. I blush at my cursing, "So the kitten has more spit fire than she shows." Haruka laughs once more. "What I mean was she didn't seem so inclined towards the end to wanting a pure heart crystal, she wanted us all out of the way. Perhaps for her it was a last shot. A way to redeem herself." I suggested to them.

"I must give you more credit then what you appear to be, or is it what you let people perceive you to be?" Michiru asked. I bend my head down, "I have improved a lot since I first became a senshi." I admit. "My old goal back then was to eat sweets, hang out with my friends, avoid studying and get a boyfriend." My statement follows my hand to the back of my head for embarrassment, "But that's behind me now." I affirm.

"These days all I want to do is save innocent people, protect this planet, I can't just stand by and do nothing." I state with conviction. They both nod, "It seems you have grown…but I must ask…" Haruka began. I looked to her, "Whose the little pint sized senshi?" I groaned, "Short version or long version?" they both giggled, "Short." Haruka answered, "That senshi is my daughter from the future." The both had wide eyes.

"Yeah I know. She's here to train to be a senshi." I tell them, "Please…" I look to each of them, "Try to make sure she stays safe in battle when you get there. If I can't protect her that is. She's an annoying brat but she still is my daughter in the future. She means a lot to me, even if I don't always show it." They agreed. "And the other girls…who are they?" Michiru asked, "I think you know better than to ask that when we haven't even come to a consensus on working together." I respond honestly.

She nods. "Meet us tomorrow at noon here. As nice as it would be to continue the conversation we were going to the concert hall for a show Michiru is putting on." Haruka invited. I accepted, taking several tickets from her hand. "Happily, this is something that is important and will not go away." They both nod, "I couldn't agree more." Haruka states as I leave out. Walking back to Mamo – chan's place I notice its later than what I said I'd be. The crescent moon had already risen over the water line and first of the stars were twinkling upon the horizon.)

_Gomen Mamo – chan I will be a little late…_

(I tell him_…you are already late Usako…where are you?_ I look to my cell_…About 20 minutes away…_I can hear him mentally grunting. _Okay, just be safe._ I roll my eyes…_I – fine, I'll be safe, okay?_ I tell him. _Arigato._ I start walking towards the bus stop.

As the bus pulls up to the stop back in Azabu. I spot Motoki closing up the arcade, pulling down the metal fence that protects the front windows from vandals. Leaving the bus, I jog down the street waving happily. "Hey!" I go up to him, "Usagi – chan!" I give him a brotherly hug, "Its been to long we need to all hang out." I tell him.

I hear a throat being cleared. I noticed the much older blonde standing across from him, dressed in a fine grey suit. He had the same strong jaw as Motoki, with the same laughing blue eyes. A light dusting of grey hair was at his temples giving him a refinement of age.

"Gomen I didn't see you there. My name is Tsukino, Usagi." I hold out my hand. Generously he takes it, "I am Mr. Furuhata, Motoki's father." My eyes widen, "I was discussing with him to become co –owner in the future." I looked over to see happiness in Motoki's depths. He worked his ass off he should, "That's great news." I clap my hands together in excitement.

"Are you a friend of Motoki's?" he asked, "Hai." I smiled, "Join us in celebration." He invited, "I'd love to but Mamo – chan is waiting for me." I state half to the elder and half to Motoki. He nods, "No problem go on. Just don't tell him my good news, I want to shock him with it!" Motoki calls, as I start to rush off. I smile and wave, running now since I wasted walking time talking to them. Making it to his building the guard waved me up. Gaining access to the elevators I caught my breath. Hearing the ding finally I walked out and to his door.

He pulled it open and pulled me in before I could speak. "Where were you that took so long?" he asked, worried. Dressed in only a pair of black comfy pants, his chest bare and rippling from strain. He must have been pacing for the last few hours.

I scoffed at it, "I was at Haruka place. Remember what I said earlier about their senshi selves – well I wanted to attempt at least some kind of understanding with them." I stated, dropping my duffle to the floor. My shoulder's were aching and it now felt like a lead ball after hauling it around for so many hours.

He nodded, "For some reason I had an odd feeling like something big will go down soon." I looked to him with concern before shucking off my shoes.

Going to him I pull him forward to sit on the couch before siting gently in his lap. He holds me as we snuggle, "I get to have you for a whole week." He muttered into my hair. His fingers grazing my sides and came upon the scrape from earlier. I winced. "You okay?" he pulls up my shirt to reveal the long slightly tender wound. "When did this happen?" he demanded. "I got caught in the trellis getting to the fight." I admit.

Then I remembered Chibi Usa's biting words and examined myself bitterly while he healed the wound. "You think I need to go on a diet?" I ask him, my voice still clearly hurt over the little spore comment. He looks at me like I grew two heads, "Nani?" he asks, "Chibi Usa said it was probably why I didn't get through without excessive force." I stood up and stripped out of my clothes, dropping them along the hallway.

Taking the extra articles off to calculate my weight. Wearing nothing I move into the bathroom, settling myself on the simple white scale. I saw the scale settle on 108… "Not to bad. I don't think I'm fat." I tell him over my shoulder.

Its then that I see his eyes roaming over my body, "Mamo – chan?" I ask, his eyes shoot upwards, "What do you think?" he gulped, came forward, pulled me into his embrace and roamed his hands over every inch of skin on display. I cried out for more. It was the feel of his ever increasing member that had me gasping in need. Spinning me around, he placed me against the sink and dropped to his knees.

I smiled as his tongue laved me up and down. Then I saw him release the ties to his pants, allowing them to drop to the floor. I was amused to find him naked underneath, his manhood now stretching towards me. I wondered now if seducing me had been a plan for tonight and I have been making him wait. He began to slowly stroke himself, to the rhythm of his tongue upon my center.

He was getting himself off at the rate he was getting me off at, "Mamo – chan, you plan on taking care of yourself or letting me do it?" I asked seductively. Hopping onto the sink I ignored the coldness of it and instead spread my legs wide open. Nuzzling against his chest as he came close enough he lifted me up and onto his member, "You're not going on a diet." He growled, his hips pumping into me.)

Getting an idea he decided to pull away from the sink and went to stand in the tub, running the water as he gave small thrusts that had her begging for more. After a few minutes she tried to take control but he had none of it. With the water at a decent level he pulled her nearly all the way up before slamming her back down, it was a repeated process that had her screeching on every landing.

"Oh kami Usako!" he groaned out, "I was clearly delusional for trying to stop this months ago!" he claimed, slamming himself up into her fiercely. It was when she broke his hold on her and took him at a faster pace that had him biting his lip with the effort to maintain control. "Oh kami…Mamo – chan…" She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes deeply, "I need you…" she didn't have the courage to speak the next few words out loud.

_Fuck me…_

He heard her and looked into her eyes before proceeding onward. Standing back up, he turned the water off, stepped out of the tub only to slip on the tile floor, missing the rug entirely and falling on top of her. However the impact had a desired effect to which she cried out, "MORE!" he smirked, grabbed both legs, pulled them up and over his shoulders as he began a rhythm that had her on the edge of a cliff.

Bending her near in half he took her as hard and as fast as they both desired, knowing any discomfort and she would signal without a moment's hesitation. Feeling her muscles clench fast due to the speed he groaned out and pumped even faster, using some of his strength as the prince to make her come before himself. Her scream echoed off the walls as he felt her muscles steel the breath from him, "FUCK!" he bellowed, slamming into her one final time.

Panting out her name in the after math, "We missed the bed…again." she groaned happily against him. "Yeah…I can't remember the last time we made it." He smirked, "Who cares." She remarked and pulled him down for a soul binding kiss. "I'm glad you're staying here." He stated with sincerity. She almost pulled away from the intensity of his look, "So am I." He pulled from her several minutes later, picked her up and walked them both to bed where they fell asleep exhausted in the buff onto his sheets.


	21. picnic fun & blood drive horror

**damonika2009: **even in the anime Chibi Usa was talking similar to Usagi or about her like that behind her back. No one said anything. So this way people start to notice and get her to see that not only has Usagi grow but that she needs to grow to in the aspect of getting over the petty squabbles she gets into.

**trish1573:** that tea serving thing when I first saw it in English had me confused as to if it was a guy or a girl. But in the anime it's a young boy. So I went with that. The couple time is not over yet for usa and mamo.

**kera69love:** lol, ironically this is a much longer ch/ep so its one to sit down to for a minute to read.

**em (Guest)**: Chibi Usa enjoys being a big sister but at the same time enjoys the aspect of being an only child with many friends. It's a new system for her. Mamo is obviously protective of both girls but also he has yet to realize his future daughter has him almost completely wrapped around her finger.

**Spike (Guest)**: The Pluto thing will be more in depthly explained. But she hadn't been reborn into this life as Uranus and Neptune had. Being at the gates of time she's lived this thousand year old life. It was needed for her to be reborn into this life so she could aid or rather guide Neptune and Uranus. But like I said more will be explained later on.

**NeoPrincessRini**: He's more than a creeper, something you'll all find out soon enough. As for Hotaru, she is coming in soon yes.

**Guest (1):** only one Pluto, she was reincarnated.

**Guest (2)**: thank you!

**mavebelikova (Guest)**: Mamo's not a fan of Ataki. Not academically or personally. That will have its own results.

**Setsuna-Chan22:** like I mentioned before, his future little girl has him wrapped around his finger so back bone needs to be inserted into place. LOL

**Elizabeth (Guest)**: I hope you like todays smut.

**Guest (3)**: he had healing abilities in the manga, and I did add a little bit of that earlier, but it was really subtle so easily forgettable.

**Guest (5)**: their two very passionate people, things can get rough. LOL but yeah they like to let loose on one another.

**Guest (6)**: haven't really thought about that yet. Yu might have given me an idea for future use.

**CaughtInAFantasy**: she got so used to it the last time that it's hard to break added to the fact that right now its her way to get Usagi to talk to her. She admires her as a senshi but at the same time doesn't want to admit to her being better. That would mean she has to wise up and stop bickering over petty things. Plus she knows that Usagi can't actually punish her since she's not her mother yet so she does what she can and reaps the benefits.

**AimlesslyGera**: their getting to be an adventurous couple but their also still exploring many things so it's something that will always be there for them. That adventurous spirit that they both have together. As for Pluto no she was the same from back a thousand years ago then she was reborn from the attack. It was needed and I will explain a bit more later on.

**LoveInTheBattleField, Guest (4)**: here's your ch/ep!

Wow 18 reviews nice! Let's see what you think about this one. btw, warning now it is a bit longer than the usual ones and has much smut in it so be warned.

Sailor Moon S 'Rise of the Messiah' chi/ep.21

Sunday came bright and sunny, with very few clouds to mare the brilliant blue sky. It was a beautiful day in the park, the trees still stubbornly hanging onto the last of their fall coats. All the golden, bronze and rusty red leaves filling the park with color as the first day of her week with Mamoru. He decided to take her on a picnic. Wanting to set the right tone for their week together. Getting near the lake he decided to use the trees nearby as cover as he laid out the thick blanket he had rolled up beneath his arm.

Usagi was wearing a short heavy cotton sheath dress that hugged all her curves. With a low neckline and long sleeves. Soft pink thigh length stockings kept her legs warm. The outfit's sexy yet innocent look finished by a simple black set of mary janes. She eagerly sat upon the blanket, pulling her skirt down and curling her legs up to remain modest. As she admired the lake, seeing it sparkle from the sun.

"It's a beautiful day out today." she remarked. As Mamoru set the wicker basket down nearby, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a grey suit jacket over top. He looked well-dressed yet casual, not wanting to stand out to much in the park. This was their first official date in a long time and he wanted it to turn out just right.

"Hai. It is." he came up behind her and enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly as his head fit snuggly next to hers. She leaned back into his embrace as they cherished the simple joining for what it was. Moments later Usagi's stomach made its need for food known as they both laughed. Mamoru disengaged and began to unpack the basket. "So what did you make for us?" She asked with a cheerful smile. He pulled out two club sandwiches, chips, and ice tea along with a box of assorted chocolates.

"It all looks so yummy." she gushed. She devoured her sandwich in under five minutes while he indulged for a little bit longer.

Grateful for the scenic spot he picked, realizing it was much more secluded than he originally thought. Up high on a hill, hidden within the tree line. The path a dull grey ribbon below them, abutting against the lakes rocky shoreline. It was quiet, only the gentle sounds of the birds and rustling of small animals in the glade behind accenting the wind. There was not a single voice in the air, most of the parks occupants so far away from them they couldn't be seen or heard.

Getting a wicked thought in his mind he watched as she depleted the chips and started on the chocolates. Grabbing one he raised it to her lips where she licked them before taking a generous bite. Her lips touching his fingertips. He bit back a groan of rising desire at the playful action, she was initiating a gentle seduction.

She took the rest and licked her lips of the caramel as it tried to coat her lips. He opened his mouth just slightly, longing to take her lips in his own. "This is so good Mamo - chan." She moaned in delight. Groaning out loud at the flavor of the designer chocolate. "I know C & E Chocolatier is your favorite." he stated a bit stupidly. Still stuck on how she was reacting so favorably to the chocolate treat.

Looking at him with seductive eyes she got up and walked to him on her knees till she straddled his lap. His heady look at her movements had her smiling coyly at him, "My, my Mamo - chan, you seem to enjoy watching me taking pleasure in certain things." She crooned, as his eyes widened, "Hai. My Usako." he could no longer hold himself back from his desires of her. He swept her up in his arms and rolled over on top of her, claiming her lips and their chocolaty goodness with his own eager ones.

He covered her body with his own his hand lifted her right leg up around his hip. "Oh kami Usako..." He breathed approvingly. As she had broken their kiss to leave a trail of fire to his earlobe where she gently bit and suckled on it. His left hand gripping her leg tightly, now trailing itself upwards to under her dress. "Mamo – chan…" She started nervously, coming to her senses as his caress became far more intimate.

Her desire filled eyes looking all around them for anyone that might have spotted them in their state. He captured her lips once more as his hand found its way to cupping her bum beneath the tight material. Gripping it possessively, his passion smoldering in his eyes, as his hand automatically started to fiddle with her bikini style panties.

His head left her lips to leave a hot trail down her neck. "Oh Mamo - chan..." She sighed in ecstasy, his seductions drawing her away towards a pleasurable uncaring of her public surroundings. He grinned approvingly before nipping at her collar bone. He went to trail his lips further down when a subtle coughing alerted them to the presence of Michiru and Haruka, "Michiru why is it you never let me watch porn." Haruka pouted.

Usagi wilted in Mamoru's arms like a dieing flower.

_Seriously, I am going to put a bell on each of them. So they stop sneaking up on me!_

Her head now craned back, cheeks flushed with both humiliation and arousal. Finding both women standing just behind the blanket. Haruka was dressed in jeans and white fleece button up shirt she had untucked around her waist. One hand nonchalantly in a side pocket regarding them with a slight smile and merry blue eyes.

Michiru was standing beside her, dressed in a very simple yet graceful white dress. With a collared neckline and large black buttons, a low wide belt and hemline that hung around her knees. The dress look vintage like something from the American nineteen had style, Usagi could not refute that.

Michiru ignored the awkwardness, "Thought we might have a chat once we saw you." then she looked to her partner, "Didn't realize you were into 'heterosexual porn'." Haruka laughed, "I'm not but when the girls cutie..." she winked at Usagi for effect as Mamoru pulled said blondes dress back down and greeted them appropriately, "Nice to see you both." Michiru cut to the chase, "I presume Usagi - chan spoke to you about us?"

Game face on he nodded, "Hai." all of them took a seat on the blanket. "So what's on your mind?" Usagi asked, the flare in her cheeks now cooled. Not wanting to jump the gun and presume they were here to join up. They had been making it clear they had little trust in her and that they had different goals when it came to their mission. "We wanted to talk about the enemy and how it's been since you've become the light of the moon once more." Haruka never minced words. She wasn't one to spend much time with pleasantries.

They both nodded, "It seemed you found a way to combat the evil." Michiru commented, making it clear she wanted to know.

(I was reluctant to divulge my mother's aid, or the sordid story of the origin of my Dark Moon transformation. Knowing there may be a threat coming in the form of vengeful spirit known as Nehelenia. I knew that there was far more my mother had yet to tell me about that private war. It would remain a secret for now. They were just getting used to me being a Senshi, I didn't need to throw another royal 'bomb.' into the mix. So I told only half of the story.

"An old friend from the past came to help. Diamond - san. He used to be of the dark moon clan but now he is the 'senshi' I guess or guardian of Nemesis. He took the darkness and is using it to protect his people. He knows how to work it to his advantage so he wouldn't be corruptible. In his mind's eye darkness isn't evil, it's the person who wields it that's evil. Apparently there's a grey area we don't like to consider." I tell them. "You have a past with this man from the dark moon?" Michiru asked. I looked to her with no emotion.

"I made sure I could save him. He was being manipulated by a very evil man, a demon, whatever you want to call him, who wanted to use Diamond and others like him to destroy this world. We stopped him. But the price was that chaos shard. You've seen its effects, when my Senshi's spirits were cast out along with their pure hearts." They both nod. "This new darkness is rising daily so we need to do something about it." they knew to what I was eluding to.

"You want us to join forces, then. Pay the fees due." Haruka added, her voice ringing with sarcasm. "Be a part of your little Sailor Scout Troop. We could sell cookies and bake cakes!" She laughed out loud. "That'll show 'em…with smiles and rainbows. Saving the world one small child and a puppy at a time and hurting absolutely no one in the process. That'll save the day." Haruka finished snidely.

I remained silent staring at her impassively.

"Hai. I know there's trust issues but if were to beat back the diamon's and protect this world from destruction then we must work together, or at least learn to co-exist on the battle grounds. If our enemies see that were arguing like adolescents in school then they'll see it as a weakness to exploit." I explained not losing my cool and taking her cruel baiting. Haruka was an odd woman, loving, playful and very passionate. Which could easily twist her humor into something cute or cruel depending on her mood.

Michiru conceded the point with a shrug.

"You do realize you're asking us to trust someone who has been corrupted, became a dark senshi to boot?" Haruka asked, her eyes narrowing. There was so much more left unsaid between them as another staring match ensued.

I sighed, "I'm asking as a fellow senshi and as a friend that knows you care, even if you don't want to let yourselves feel. We can still work together in some sense towards a common goal. I will find a way to beat the enemy back, to save the world from darkness. I don't care how I do it, but I won't let even one innocent suffer. I couldn't do it unless there were no other options and even then I'd rather give up my own life." I told them, picking at the hem of my dress. Knowing it was a painful subject for Mamoru.

"Then this planet would be screwed in the future." Haruka flashed a smile even though her eyes were cold with anger, "So willing to risk your life. While that's good on a scale to avoid human casualties, however when there might be bigger threats down the line you're only giving earth a few more months. Before the next big bad comes along to threaten it. Then what? Your senshi will fight them till their deaths. Your prince to die along with them." Haruka's words though ringing with a sort of grim truth, were not liked by us.

"That won't happen." Mamo - chan said. She looked to him, "I'd give my own life first before she would have to give up her own." I looked shocked back to Mamo - chan as he gripped my hand tighter in his. His hand have clasped mine during the tension, as a silent support. Always would we face difficult situations together.

"So sweet of the prince. But fact still remains, she would willingly die and in a few months the next evil would be able to take over and destroy the inner senshi cause she's not there. We all know that compared to the rest of your senshi she's the strongest the most powerful. The others would sadly not last long facing off against the next threat, whenever that is." Haruka's words were chilling.

"The senshi would beat them back." I argued with her, "They'd try...you'd all try." she confronted Mamoru, with cool serious eyes. "You all wouldn't succeed and at the end of the day you damn well know it. You're just unwilling to admit it." She looked to Mamo – chan on that one.

"You could say that the sacrifice of the strongest, to save the weakest isn't logical. It does not better humanity, it's just stalls the inevitable. As much as it sucks in more than one way, if you die, the carrier of the legendary silver imperium crystal, we would essentially be fucked." She finished, crossing her arms over her breasts and regarding me coldly. The crass language had me cringing in distain over it.

"I may not have liked your connection with the darkness recently nor do I fully trust you power little hell cat but I know when I see a power source that could destroy the world and all its inhabitants or save the world and keep it forever protected in peace. It would be better off for it to be some nameless person to die than a powerful senshi." Haruka's words were true but harsh and unforgiving as she spoke.

"I guess that's where we different." I stated just as coldly, trying to keep my composure and not yell at her like I really wanted to. I wanted her to see my point of view without her thinking I was trying to be self-righteous. "I see the value in all human life. You don't. Plus..." I shrugged my shoulders, "I know when to give life as much as I know when to take it away." Michiru looked to me sternly.

"We will look at our options and consider your offer." It was as diplomatic as possible as she and Haruka stood up, "Till we meet again 'hell cat'." I smiled at Haruka's nickname as they walked off. "Hell cat? She called you that twice…" Mamo - chan asked eyeing me, "Just a little something she likes to call me." I giggle as I see his eyes shift a little. Then I shot devil eyes at him, "Is my Mamo - chan jealous?" I taunted, then yelped in fright as he tackled me to the ground. We both laughed after several minutes before deciding to just lay there.

"I love you Usako." he murmured, caressing my arm. "And I you." I clasped my arms around his chest. We laid on our sides like that for a few more minute's content to just hold one another. Staring up at the clouds as they leisurely floated overhead. We were at peace at least for a little while. After nearly an hour had passed we were getting things put away from the picnic when I felt a breeze rush past me. I flourished in its effect, closing my eyes and craning my neck back to feel more of it.

It was warm and sweet with the scent of flowers...the last breath of summer was in that breeze. It played with my hair, tossing my tails about my back, fluttering through my long bangs and snapping at my skirt like an impatient child. As I slowly opened my eyes I caught Mamo - chan's thoughtful gaze at me. "It feels nice." I explained innocently, as I welcomed the gentle breeze around my form once again.)

For Mamoru it was a heavenly sight to see his beloved looking so peacefully ethereal in the sunlight, while the breeze tousled her shimmering golden hair. He was in awe by the beautiful sight she made, even as he felt himself harden at it as well. The need to kiss her, to take her under the tree eating away at him like the ants at their picnic. Quickly darting his eyes around the area wanting NO ONE to see them in their act of love making. He would not relinquish the feel of joy he got from having her in his arm's even while in the outdoors.

Admittedly his previous out door encounters were fuelled by chaos but this was more secluded plus a hell of a lot more romantic than on the top of a building. Though that in itself was hot as hell and fun! He wouldn't mind doing that again but this time perhaps more so on his own building's roof top. "Usako..." he croaked out when he saw her bending over to grab the picnic basket. Unconsciously displaying her soft round bottom towards him, inviting him even during a purely mundane act of cleaning up.

Seeing her bending over in front of him gave him ample view of the crests of her flawless breasts, the subtle round contours of them as they strained against the tight material. She looked up to him, "Nani?" she asked before seeing the passion in his eyes. She smiled looked around and set the basket down. "You see something you like?" she asked. She gently shrugged the sides of her dress down letting him see more. He licked his lips, "I think so..." she drawled out, as if taunting a dog with a treat.

He walked forward with the stealth of a lion as he hunted his precious bunny. Cornering her against the tree with his body. Gently kissing her, belaying the need in his eyes as he restrained himself, wanting to make this a memory to last. "Usako I've never in my life wanted anyone with the same passion, love or need as I want you." He told her truthfully, wanting her to know with words how she made him feel in that moment.

Pushing her none to gently into the bark of the tree he held her there letting their tongues create an inferno that went down into her gut and brought back with it a trail of fire that only he had ever been able to bring forth in her. "Mamo – chan…I've only ever wanted to be like this with you." She told him honestly. Grabbing her leg he pulled it open. His thumb massage the soft part of the inner thighs, sending an inner trembling through her muscles and into her core. Making her cry out softly as her body melted against his.

Then slowly he caressed his finger upward, slipping under her sundress to toy with her sweet center, feeling her lips slide with her wetness. He teased her to the point of madness before stopping, the fiery look in her eyes enough to make him smile smugly before sucking her juices off his fingers. Her look turned heated as she then grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth. A teasing smile upon her lips, her eyes dancing with a mischief.

He was slightly stunned but turned on by it. The way her tongue swirled around his fingers made him harder than he thought would be possible from the simple sight. "Usako." He breathed out, his pulse racing.

She smiled and in an act to stun him even more, she dropped to her knees to unzip his dark blue jeans. Unbuckling his belt to loosen the waist, her small hands then slipping inside the opening and began a gentle massage that had him swaying towards her mouth with the subtle motions of it. Pulling his member free, she cast him one last smile of longing before enveloping him in her warm mouth.

It was when she dragged her teeth gently over his hard as a brick length that he pulled her up with a startled gasp. Her teeth scraping along the side of him giving a pained pleasure effect that he wouldn't think he would find sexy. But now his body was trembling from the effect, he needed her now!

Shoving her back into the tree he pulled up her dress just enough to let him through before sliding into her effortlessly. "Oh kami… Usako…" he sighed, his boots digging into the grass beneath his feet. To any viewers it would seem he'd simply pinned his girlfriend to the tree, his pants that were off his upper hips were clinging like a life line to his lower waist and thighs as her dress hid the rest.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she took up the slack and began moving. He felt it and let her take the lead. Wanting her to feel that he was here for them both and not just for himself. She used her hips and the tree behind her to ride him as he used the ground and his hips to counter her rhythm just enough to not have her do all the work. It was when she got the devil in her eyes again that she shoved from the tree.

He lost his balance in the damp grass in seconds and fell to his back. The air expelled from his lungs he was shocked to find her slamming herself on his hard length with a force that thrilled him. His grin of male pride couldn't be wiped off…at least not till he looked at her and his grin fell to one of adoration and utter lust. Above him she had managed to slip off the top half of her dress just enough to toy with her nipples.

The sight had his inner alpha, his inner male beast that wanted to claim the beauty above him dying to be released so it could feast upon her flesh. He growled in an attempt to keep it down, to tame it. But the sight was becoming to much to bear. When she whimpered in need and gave a near demand to him, "Mamo – chan when did I say to hold back?" she reprimanded. He could hold no longer. He surged up and crushed her to him.

He went to role her over when she tightened every muscle she had around him. He fell back to the grass, his entire being now centered on the pleasure she was deriving from his throbbing member. His head nearly thrashed around on the ground as his eyes became darker than the dusk sky. She laughed, high on her arousal as she felt the power she had over him. Thrilled with it she began a steady movement of flexing and receding as she wanted to keep him there.

At least till he lost it and had his way with her. Wanting him to loose it now as she wanted to reach that point of no return with him she reached down and lifted herself up just enough to wrap her fore finger and thumb around his member and giving it a gentle massage before letting her nails ever so gently bite into him. "USAKO!" he broke. Grabbing her suddenly she soon found herself under him.

Not sure when he flipped them he didn't seem to care as he began a fast and hard thrusting pace that had her mewling at him in need. Pinning each hand to the side of her head, his rhythm became more rough and fierce. "YES! YES!" she chanted. Wrapping her legs effortlessly around his hips. He moved his hands from hers and grabbed her legs, hauling them up onto his shoulders as his arms went under her shoulders to dig his fingers into her hair.

Needing that contact he sped up his rhythm feeling her begin to clench as he watched the fire spread in her eyes. He began to falter, losing the long sating rhythm, the sight of her becoming unglued sending him into a frenzy. Burying his head into her neck he sucked on a spot he knew she was sensitive at and gave her an obvious hickey as her muscles undulated around him. The force of it stole his breath and with a roar he came. His mouth buried in her neck muffling the sound as much as possible even as she did the same thing in his own neck.

Several minutes later the couple disengaged. "Always so amazing Mamo - chan." Usagi sighed, feeling the effects began to fade. "It's always amazing with you Usako. Everything about you lights up my world. I'm nothing without you in it." he told her honestly. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Nor I without you." She replied. The couple kissed as the sun beamed high in the sky as if trying to coat them in its rays of splendor.

The next day Chibi Usa's was in school. She was very happy about the new friends she had made and wanted to continue making new ones. It was during the first after school arts class that she was smitten by her first infatuation. The notion of one young boy, Masanori... that caught her tiny gaze. Cuter than the last one, he was also taller to. With dusty blonde hair and the softest blue eyes, that gleamed with a dreamy nature that her enthralled. Chibi Usa was instantly smitten with him and as it was he seemed to have no problem talking to her.

It was something the pink haired child sought to keep as they got along and even got dirty from the clay together. They joked during their arts and crafts class over the others sculptures even though Chibi Usa was trying to be more obscure on what she was creating. Finally the pink haired child felt like she was making the precious connections her mama told her about. The memory coming back to her like a replay in her mind.

Crystal Tokyo

Chibi Usa looked up to find her mother standing at the edge of the balcony, dressed in her flowing white gown of state. Her crown gleaming in the soft light of the full moon over head. She was the perfect picture of elegance and royal splendor. While Chibi Usa was dressed in a similar fashion, of a white princess dress. She was the heir so always had to emulate her mother during royal functions.

The summer night was warm and full of stars as if creation itself was on display just for them tonight. Below as far to the west was the endless lights of the city, glowing like tiny flares that receded out towards the horizon. It was like a living sea of lights, blinking at the peak of great glass towers. Trailing in red and sharp yellow along the wide streets and avenues. It was a glorious sight, to see their great city glowing at night.

After witnessing it falling silent and dead many months ago, the occupants now getting a second chance at life and happiness thanks to her mother's insurmountable power. It filled her with hope, that one day she too would be able to guard this city as both a powerful Senshi and as a strong, just ruler. She had very long way to go towards that goal, mind you. She knew it to. She had much training and very many trials to go through as her mother had.

The whole royal court were in their finest dresses for the affair to welcome their newest addition to the royal family. A little boy they named Endymion. The Crystal Palace was happy as could be while the royal family was the happiest of all. Even Crystal Tokyo held little celebrations all over for the arrival of the infant. Just as they had done for Chibi Usa's birth years ago.

Chibi Usa had loved being a big sister to the new baby but had started to feel suffocated King had moved up onto a small white marble dais. Hold a small bundle wrapped in a lavender fleece blanket. Dressed in his own suite and cape the color of the dusk sky. He held up his son proudly in his arms, "Endymion will grow to be strong, brave, protective and intelligent like your father." The Queen told her, staring fondly through the glass patio doors.

His voice booming out over the crowds, gaining the attention of the Queen just outside the ornate glass doors to the ballrooms wide balcony.

"But I will give him the same advice I give you. Small Lady." Chibi Usa nodded to her mother, admiring her for her grace and beauty.

She wanted to mirror her mother when she grew up, to become a fine lady just like her. "Nani?" she asked her, "When you go for training in the past I want you to make friends as well."

Chibi Usa they both knew hardly had any friends in this time frame. The kids her age to afraid to talk to her due her parents high position even though they were told to be very fair and trustworthy people. Others were jealous that she lived in a beautiful, HUGE 'home' where she had servants waiting on her hand and foot. It was why the Queen was forced to have her removed from regular schools.

Artemis was her personal tutor now, and would be for the rest of the royal children. Her kids were set apart from the regular masses and she had given up on assimilated them into average society. It was a fruitless struggle, and she had enough stress to deal with governing the Neo Silver Millennium.

Her attempt had been an utter disaster. The students at their prep school were not very kind. She thought if Chibi Usa went under a different name it would be easier for her. Give her a normal life away from the pressures of the palace. But all it took was one person to recognize her, to spread ill favor among the other students. Though if it was throughout their own jealousies or their parent's jealousies she did not know, but it became near impossible for the little princess to gain friends.

Not to mention, now that she had become the newest awakened senshi, she was nearly as much of a public figure as her parents. The press and public making her afraid one wrong thing same and it would be all over everywhere.

The Queen didn't want people who would use her daughter for either themselves or their parents gain she just wanted her to find a genuine friend. Someone she could talk to at the end of the day about school as she had with her guardians, her friends. But sadly it wasn't to be for the pink haired child in this time frame. It was also the reason why the Queen thought it best she went to the past for a little while.

It wasn't just for training it was to give her daughter the normal life she wanted so badly for her and the one that Chibi Usa wanted so badly for herself. Something only her past self could give her. For all the Queen's power, she could not give her first born nor her son when he came to this age a normal life.

She knew Chibi Usa was sweet and caring, especially to those she considered family. Always responsible to her duties as both a princess and a Senshi. She sometimes was far to serious and mature for her age. She needed a place to be herself, to act her proper age and be accepted for who she was as a person. A place were her title as crown princess did not matter. All that Neo Queen Serenity wanted, was for her to have friends and enjoy her childhood.

But Artemis was already at his wits end with the princess – whom Luna said that she took after her mother in that department. She was restless, uninterested in learning and just a dreamy disinterested mess. She didn't have a good ease for friendship. Which the queen contributed to her father's influence upon her personality. "I want you to learn the value of having good friends, people you can depend on and trust. It will be a valuable assists and lessons to be learned through them." the Queen told her.

"I know it isn't easy here, being the next heiress to both the kingdom of earth and the moon can be daunting. But the friendships you have as a child that carry through the years can make things easier to bear the hard times." she looked through the balcony windows towards the grande ballroom behind. To her own senshi mingling about. Makoto's hand glittering with her engagement ring.

It had been a rocky beginning when King Endymion's generals had been reborn into this world, but they had managed to win their respective Guardian's hearts throughout the years. Makoto being the last proposed to. Rei's own wedding ring, shone upon her finger. Her hand wrapped around her wine glass, accenting the ruby's deep color. Neither woman drinking too much as were they just supposed to appear casual and off duty.

Rei's wine glass had yet to be refilled even once since the start of the party. The raven haired Senshi of War never truly able to relax, always on edge wondering when the next threat would strike their peaceful kingdom.

While the bubbly Minako whispered something gossipy into Ami's ear. Mina wore no band upon her finger. Her love for Kunzite absolute, she professed she needed no token to remember that. Kunzite had accepted her wish to not have a ceremony or rings. Having eloped during a mission, on some distant planet, they bore matching tattoo's of alien runes upon their chests. Just above the heart, to show the joining.

If or when their partner died, they would know. The symbol would then fade away. A testament to know during battle times. Ami's own wedding rings were a silver band with a sapphire jewel. Their husbands standing next to them with their backs turned to Chibi Usa. Dressed in their silver and navy suits of state, swords at their hips prepared to defend the royals at a moment's notice. They were human warriors and bore no super powers. But their loyalty and strength as knights were impressive.

"I want you to have friends and share the same experiences that I had when I was young. The ones I had as a teen even while fighting the monsters were a delight. I want you to feel happy and not like you're growing up to fast." the Queen supplied.

Loving her child to death and wanting for both of her children to not only know a life of royal responsibilities but also to know a life of simplicity as well. A life of normalcy that she knew now her daughter, her children with the King would not have. Not while they were in positions of ultimate power over earth. Planetary connections aside due to her being the Queen of the moon and earth she was told to be the most powerful being, human or not in the galaxy.

People were just glad she was a fair and good, an honest ruler. However, trying to give her first born daughter Chibi Usa that gift, had not ended well. She was still upset that the family that had been entrusted with her daughter's secret had gossiped the news like cannon fodder. Chibi Usa had gone to classes the next day with everyone either afraid, staring or pretending to be her new best friend.

That wasn't the life she wanted for her daughter. Then to make matters worse as she had tried to have her sent to another school the press got ahold of images of the three of them together as a family while she was pregnant with her second child. Chibi Usa was publicly seen as the royal princess. So then the Queen trusted no one.

"I have a feeling that the simpler time will be one where you will meet quite a few friends and gain a new perspective on Sailor Moon." The Queen had full memory of Chibi Usa's time in the past from before and was not pleased with her young child, but understood she was merely a scared and confused little girl at the time. She hoped it would be better this time around.

End flash back

"So Chibi Usa - chan...?" Masanori asked, looking at her sculpture oddly. She noticed that while she had spaced out that the sculpture looked very much like an overly large dented and dinged up cup. She frowned, then folded her hands across her tiny chest, "It wasn't supposed to look like that." she racked her memory on how she had last seen it. They were each still in their school uniforms, none of the class having time to change.

The boys in soft blue suits, with white dress shirts and red ties. While the girls wore soft blue skirts and white sailor shirts with matching bibs. Their bows a bright yellow and red stripes. Chibi-Usa had her pink broach pinned to the bow, mimicking her idol. Who was still very much in the dark over how much the little girl looked up her. It was something she liked to keep to herself feeling the blonde would cry in victory over it.

"It's a tea cup?" He asked, scratching the top of his head.

"It's a chalice. The holy grail to be precise." Chibi-Usa spouted indignantly. But truthfully her sculpture looked nothing like it, just a lumpy piece of clay with a hole in the middle.

"What's it supposed to have on it?" he asked, touching the poorly made piece. "Lots of gems, and on each side a wing...a small crown on top that supports a crescent moon. Its gold here and here and a dark red here and here." she pointed over the different portions of it. "Your parents much really be rich to afford something so beautiful." the boy commented, setting to work upon her sculpture. His nibble finger's working and shaping the clay with ease. Chibi Usa looked up confused before getting the meaning of it.

"Right...no my mama she has a picture of it in her room." she covered her blush, to gaze fondly down at her sculpture. She knew it had been something powerful. Her father had told her many incredible stories about the grail and the most powerful Senshi of them all. Sailor Moon, who used the grail to perform miracles.

She had barely begun to understand her own silver crystal. Barely taped into a quarter of the power, Usagi already had at her command. She felt hurt by it a little but understood that while she had power to control a little bit of it. Without her mother or Usagi to use it next to her, the control flow would be beyond her measure of control. It was also for that reason her father had yet to let her touch or come into contact with the Golden Crystal.

She was a princess of untold power and influence. He feared that without the proper training she wouldn't be able to handle it's grand power. She was already bonding to the Silver Crystal very quickly. He wondered if she carried the same strong bond to the Golden Crystal as well. Being the wielder of two all-powerful amulets could either be something truly amazing or utterly disastrous and terrifying.

Chibi Usa had no real clue to the amount of power she would have with both crystals once she came to the point in which she could control both. Her bloodlines enabling her to gain access to both power sources. When she became Queen her parents knew she'd have to tread softly with the power given to her. Thankfully the crystals were limited in the quantities accessible to her at such a young age.

While she had a touch of the Golden crystal in her veins from birth alone she had more access to the silver crystal due to her time spent with it inside her body. The Queen herself knew of the connection due to the Golden crystal's energies within her during her pregnancy, same as with their newborn son. Both children would inherit the strengths of both the moon and the earth. Though she did wonder at times if Chibi Usa's connection to the moon would be stronger than that of the one with earth.

"There how's that?" Masanori remarked proudly. Her grail now resembling almost exactly the image she saw in her memory. Chibi Usa looked at it in awe, "Its perfect! How'd you do that?" she asked in shock. He took her hand gently and began to show her the different motions he used in making the pieces. She blushed at the unknown affection even though the boy was being honestly innocent with her, wanting to teach the young girl how to do it.

Seeing how he had done it she smiled before taking a chunk of unused clay and doing the molding on there for future reference. "Oh I see." she smiled. Their teacher, a graceful young woman with aqua tinted hair that hung around her shoulder in thick waves. Was demure and mild in personality, as she always wore the most beautiful dresses. Acting with an uncanny elegance around the classroom. Every movement smooth and well-practiced, always calm and controlled of her class.

It was a peaceful atmosphere any artist would flourish in. She then told him to go back and finish off his own work so that Chibi Usa could learn for herself. He nodded and left her side. Blushing at receiving attention from his own infatuation, he moved quickly to his side of the table. While Chibi-Usa looked to him dreamily before hearing the roar of a car racing at the wall.

Looking over she barely recognized Eudial behind the screeching wheels of a white wagon, before the woman smashed the car in through the wall. The wall exploded in a rain storm of brick and glass. Screams rang out accenting the thundering demolition of the outer wall. The car's grill barely missed hitting several students along the way. Stepping out she looked about at the damage, noticing how the bumper was twisted and dented.

"I think I might get in trouble for the damage to the car." She remarked, before spotting her target. The young boy hid behind a table afraid as the other children were at the sudden attack on their class.

"Luna - P..." Hiding as well under a table, Chibi Usa whispered knowingly at her little Luna ball, that was never too far from her. The ball came around the table leg responding to her mistress's call as it had been hidden in her satchel it had wiggled free to come to her aid. "Call the senshi!" she whispered harshly. The antennae blinked in response as Luna P carried out her order.

Casting a bleak look around at the panic the other students surrounding her were in. She was in no position to transform. "I wonder how Usagi - chan did it?" She muttered to herself, irritated with not being able to help.

"This way kids...hurry!" The teacher tried to get as many students out as possible, ushering the kids out the classroom door. Before Eudial rushed her and backhanded her into a wall. "Hey you! Shut up! I have a job to do here and you're not helping!" she yelled, watching smugly as the young woman slumped down the wall unconscious. Before looking about for her intended target. Finding the boy huddled under a nearby table with several other kids not lucky enough to get out in time.

Chibi Usa noticed that the witch was staring intently at her crush, her heart sinking instantly. The witch called forth her daimon, sauntering back to her car's back hatch. Opening the back of her white wagon, the Daimon struggled for about a moment coming out of its small carton box before announcing itself.

"Chokokkar!" A strange monster emerged amid a puff of lavender smoke. Dressed in a long brown painter's smock, her pale face painted like a phantom's mask. With bright green hair, that sprouted from beneath a bold red beanie. Posing like an adonis with a wooden hammer and chisel.

Chibi Usa was frightened for her friend but unable to get away to transform. The students beside her kept pulling at her to come with them, to sneak away and make a break through the busted wall. Getting frustrated she wondered where Usagi was.

The Daimon was rushing towards her friend, screaming her attack. Who was now pressed up into the corner of the room, caught trying to escape. His chest heaving, pale and near passing out from fear. When a glowing disc flew by at alarming speed, cutting the arms of the daimon off before they could reach he boy, "Who was that?" the daimon asked, her yellow monster eyes, glancing around in a panic, while her arms twitched disembodied on the floor.

"How dare you try to harm innocent children? As Sailor Moon I cannot abide by that!" Moon called out, standing in silhouette upon the window frame high above the class room. The sharp rays of the dying light casting a glow behind her confident pose. She hated that they attacked innocent children. That and they were attacking her future daughter's art class. She stepped further inside, dropping to the class room with a satisfied smirk.

"In the name of the moon I shall right all wrongs and triumph over any evil, and that means you!" She spouted and pointed her gloved hand towards the monster. The daimon was not frightened in the least, as her arms started to reattach themselves.

In seconds screaming her next attack towards Moon, raising her hammer to strike her. Leaving the boy, its initial prey to cower in the corner with his hands over his head. He quickly moved back under cover, even as the short scientist known as Eudial decided to angrily yell at her daimon for abandoning its target, "Are you a baka?! Leave the stupid senshi and get the boy! That's what your here for!"

The daimon then turned and replies, "I'm here to prevent others from getting in your way. The boy is your target." Then Eudial grit her teeth, the Professor had changed the game plan. "Stop defying me and get the boy!" the daimon rolled its eyes before going back to the boy. The argument gave Sailor Moon enough time to get closer and rev her tiara up. Before slamming it with full force at close range into the daimon's back. It yelled out in pain as the disc embedded itself, seeking to cut it's torso in half, "Do something!" it cried futilely to Eudial.

She stood there upset but did nothing, "That's not my job!" she huffed, "You don't even do your OWN job!" the daimon argued. Twisting free of the tiara, finally able to get out from under the attack, her back side completely burnt and bloodied. Some chard remains were falling off as she managed to find shelter behind the vehicle, "I'll kill you for that!" she growled, "Good luck!" Moon taunted back.

Thankfully most of the students had been able to get out of the room. All that remained was Chibi Usa and two of her friends, the boy included. Seeing the boy breaking cover, the daimon darted around the car and pulled its black star into view by stripping off its dull brown smock, in a flourish. Showing it's somewhat emaciated body dressed in a very small, very bold looking black bikini.

Moon was disgusted, groaning at the horrific sight. Her stomach actually lurching, as if she was about vomit. The Daimon looked so nasty and boney half naked. Her skin this sickly pale white, like a sexy corpse. If a corpse could look sexy that is. It only added to the foul image now searing itself in her mind's eye. Then she cried out in alarm as Chibi Usa darted from behind a table attempting to out run the dark energy charge of energy coming from the Daimon's bikini clad chest.

Chibi Usa tried to push the boy out of the way only for him to be selfless and push her back, not wanting her to get hurt. He took the beam head on, his voice wailing in agony as it ripped out his heart crystal. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing the great amount of pain her friend going through. She hated the feeling of helplessness, weakness and being to untrained to protect the ones she loved so dearly.

Her rage over it started to overpower her, releasing a scream of pure fury. She threw her head back, as her cries intensified, her crescent moon flickering to life between her eyes. The power building inside of her to an approaching crescendo. She felt the spell of her natural power coming alive, slamming against her restraint like the raging waves of a stormy sea.

Moon seeing this tackled the daimon to the ground.

She hoped it would temper the powerful rage coming from her future daughter. They could ill afford one of her now legendary princess tantrums. Chibi-Usa's old friend, Momo. Grabbed onto her not knowing the pain Chibi Usa was going through. Now trying to restrain her as she screamed at the unjust universe, her power current now causing her to float above the floor.

She was losing control of her emotions, losing control of her very self. But she had promised her mother that she would gain control of her Lunarian powers. Something her mother and her mother before her had to learn how to do. She was now fighting to contain her power, not allowing it to explode like it used to.

The boy however, his heart crystal still came. The small amount of dark energy was all that was needed for his small frame. But it was not a talisman that much Moon figured out for herself. The Daimon had struggled out of her grasp and was currently gathering itself back up to it's feet.

So when Eudial went to it she made sure the witch knew it was not worth it. The quicker she left the faster she could get the pure heart back inside its young owner. He was to small a boy to be its target to begin with, but it seemed they had no boundaries when it came to targets. "It's a wasted trip! It's not a talisman!" the blonde shouted out, scrambling up to her own feet. While Eudial looked down at it in disgust. Then turned on her heel, feeling her time here was done, "Chakokar kill them all!" she commanded absently over her shoulder.

She left in a hurry, charging her white wagon back out the hole she made. "Coward!" Moon muttered before shifting her gaze to Chibi Usa who was now looking winded, "You okay?" She asked as if she didn't know her, to do so would be too risky, "Hai." she said, "Thanks Sailor Moon." She responded with a weak smile. Moon smiled back thankfully, then saw the daimon preparing to fight her.

"Oh so now I get a challenge?!" She taunted with a smirk, as the daimon growled then lunged for her. Its fingernails extending into a long razor sharp scalpel's used for carving wood. An intent to rip her apart glaring in its yellow determined eyes.

The monster was however slowed down but not stopped by a red rose speeding past its face, to embed itself into the front wall of the classroom. The second rose cut through its shoulder, but having been abandon by its so called boss. The daimon could have care less for irritating small thorny weapons sent it's way. It kept charging, like an enrage bull. It's throaty scream driving it onward to slam full body into Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Tux exclaimed, darting through the gaping hole in the wall and into the destroyed class room.

Tux seeing that Moon's smaller body was pinned against the back wall, the daimon looked like it had impacted its claws with her stomach. His heart raced briefly hoping she was okay.

_It's okay I'm fine._

Her reaffirming words helped calm him down, once he saw the daimon's head temporarily stuck in the wall. Moon had ducked in the last moment, calling her Scepter to life and using it to deflect the monster's claws. She had the staff in a defensive slant against her belly.

The monster raged in hallow fury, forced to brace it's hands upon the wall. Wrenching and fighting to free itself. Moon used the distraction, to disentangle herself, jogging a few meter's away to position herself to finish it off. Before Moon could use her final weapon to end the daimon, Uranus and Neptune arrived. Leaping threw the broken windows near the back corner of the classroom.

"Don't touch that!" Chibi Usa exclaimed, dashing back to the boy's side. Leaving Momo stunned and alone against the back wall. Uranus gave her a small smile, before picking up the pure heart crystal, "It's not a talisman." Moon told them, over her shoulder as Tux was racing to get to her side. Uranus nodded her head in agreement to Neptune, "Next time." Moon sighed sadly, then gasped as the daimon came rushing out of the wall and blasted past Tux to hit her full on again.

Chibi Usa used the distraction to guide the crystal back into Masanori's body, so very thankful it wasn't what those Senshi wanted.

(My back crashed into half a dozen desks before hitting the chalk board, cracking it with the intense pressure. "You insufferable nuisance!" it yelped. I reached up and tried to kick it away, but to no avail. Both of my booted feet were planted against the daimon and pushing...seemed to actually be working.

"World Shaking!" It was Uranus's attack that hit it dead on. It loosened its hold on me.

I tried to escape only for it to send out scalpels from its finger tips at them. The tools exploded like bullets out of its fingers, keeping the Senshi at bay, as it lunged out with it's other hand grasping my wrist and swinging me screaming back in front. "Next hit and you fry your friend instead!" it threatened. I laughed morbidly, "We're not friends! They could care less on what happens to me...**him** on the other hand...I'd worry about." the daimon turned to see my highly pissed off Tuxedo Mask.

Having covered the distance of the class room in seconds, extending his cane out like a sword towards it's neck. "Release her now!" he commanded, his prince self-coming out. Gripping the cane's golden handle ready to unsheathe his rapier. His face full of protective determination and rage over the situation.

The time it took for the daimon to turn from Neptune and Uranus to my Tux was enough for me to act. Smashing my elbow into its stomach, I then stomped on its foot hard before using the front of its leg to vault myself over its shoulder, creating the perfect opportunity for Neptune to use her power.

"Deep Submerge!" She struck it with her attack. The blast of heavy water hit it full on but the brush back still hit me. I didn't mind since it was water, being wet was okay. Being covered in mucus, slime or anything other kinds of liquid these monster's seemed to throw at you...no, not so much.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" I then hit it from behind with my last attack.

The phantom artist screamed one last time, before it reformed back to its original shape. A simple paint brush.

"Nice move." Uranus complimented. I looked up and nodded, "Funny how we seem to be thinking along the same pathways." I comment. "Don't take our kindness for weakness, Moon." Neptune replied coldly seeing there were still three kids in the room, though one was recovering from his pure heart from being snatched. She didn't want to use my real name. She may not trust or agree with me but all of us knew the price of keeping identities a secret.

"Please stop going after pure hearts!" Chibi Usa came out pleading. Her watery strong eyes tugging at Neptune's heart strings even while Uranus looked away in shame, "There are greater things at stake here other than your little boyfriend." To that she balked and blushed. The fight had ended prematurely even with the hassle from the daimon. We left shortly afterwards leaving Chibi Usa at home. Since the classroom was trashed, the art class would have to be relocated. It would take time for that club to start up again.

The kids were traumatized and Chibi-Usa was confused. Not able to grasp that a Senshi could potentially be the bad guys. She wanted time alone to think. I would check in with her after school tomorrow.)

In another part of town a blood drive had sprung up at an outdoor market. Minako was giving some blood. Laid out inside the red medic van in own school fuku, her arm hooked up to an IV. She was also Eudial's next target for the day. Having had no luck with the small boy. She went after a target she had noticed by mistake and kept her eye on for the last week. Having disguised herself as a nurse, she interviewed the potentials during that blood drive. Saw there and found Minako's bubbly personality to be great potential for a pure heart.

Minako herself was feeling a bit down from being the only senshi to NOT have her pure heart taken...or rather to have it be un affected. It made her wonder if she truly even had one. She knew Usagi had cleansed her of the darkness once she healed herself. But she now wondered if the cleansing did its job fully.

Feeling uncertain that she wasn't full cleansed she wanted to do everything in her power to prove to herself - and if the case may be a potential to Eudial and her next daimon - that she had one worthy of attempted theft. She wanted to believe in herself without any outside forces but found she could not. Not with the way things were going. She was just finishing up, grabbing her juice and cookie from the sign up table when she noticed the dreamy eyed Usagi, hanging off Mamoru's arm. Laughing lightly at something he had said.

She was dressed in her school fuku, while he was sporting his beige T.A suit and tie ensemble for the day. Their lovey, dovey antics were cute and nauseating to her at the same time. But she was feeling rather bitter lately. She was truly happy for them, it's just she really didn't have the patience to see public affection right now.

His arm was around her waist in a casual 'yeah, she's mine, lets end it there' gesture. She had to admit since their increase of 'relationship activity' lately it seemed their bond was that much stronger. The strings so interwoven and strengthened that destiny itself wouldn't have the heart to pull them apart.

She had already been at the drive once that morning on her way to school. But after the second visit at lunch time, they told her she couldn't donate anymore blood. The chances of her passing out from doing so a liability they didn't want to work with.

Not wanting to accept that she went and found other blood drives to donate to. Skipping school she managed to donate a third and fourth time. She started getting a reputation and the nurses were on lookout for her.

She even started sneaking into the lab area to swab herself and stick the needle in her own arm for the blood extraction process. The need to feel pure in any form now over ruling her logical thoughts and ignoring the very real likeliness she could pass out, or even become anemic from blood loss. Placing the now full blood bag in the refrigerator with a badly written kanji name in there she slipped right back out.

So when the next shift change for the blood drive happened and Eudial saw her she knew she'd be perfect. Having seen her behind the scene sneaks to donate more blood. The glint in her eyes should have warned the bubbly blonde but she was so high now off of her energy drinks. Dizzy and light headed from blood loss that she hadn't noticed. So when Mamoru and Usagi saw her they got a tad concerned for her wellbeing.

Walking drunkenly down the sidewalk, her backpack slumping off one shoulder, with a goofy grin on her face. The bag was clinking, full of energy drink bottles.

"Minako - chan?" Usagi asked, rushing up to her and guiding her to sit on the short brick wall. A long planter that decorated the sidewalks edge that held the fall remains of summer flowers.

Their cheerful friend smiled and said, "Hey love birdies!" She crooned, her voice slurred, eyes unfocused. Her whole body was pale, her skin bordering on transparent as her blue veins became more visible on her skin. She looked an exhausted mess, as if she was strung out and hopped up on drugs. They smiled nervously, sweat drops on their heads.

"Come on I need to tell you guys something." Mina curled a finger towards them, her other hand gripping the rough brick edge tightly. Desperate to maintain her balance, as the world swayed like a ship at sea in her vision. Usagi leaned forward, her arms braced over Mina's shoulder's while Mamoru knelt in front of her, deep concern etched upon his face.

"What's up?" Usagi asked in fake casualness, truly worried for her friend. "I think I might need a little help in being able to donate more blood. The nurses are starting to suspect me for giving more than one donation." Her voice low as if divulging government secrets. She peered around us anxiously, as if she thought those very nurses might be eaves dropping.

"Maybe you should slow it down for right now. Tomorrow's another day." Usagi advised, with a cheerful smile. Minako shot her a distrustful look, "Minako - chan you should listen to her. If you don't you might pass out and have to be hospitalized for blood loss. It's why you have to be a certain age and a certain weight to be able to donate to begin with." Mamoru explained, fully agreeing with his beloved and fearing for Mina. The self-proclaimed 'Goddess of love' could become a tad obsessive over things.

"No its fine, I'll be fine. I figure since were revved up senshi from other worlds we can give away several blood bags and things would be fine and dandy. Don't worry about me Usagi – chan or you Mamoru -san." Minako waved their concerns off, standing up stubbornly on wobbling legs. Usagi looked up to the logically thinking Mamoru, "Is that true...?" she asked. He thought on it but knew rationally they were still mostly human. Even as senshi they were not immune to human weakness.

"The most I'd recommend for that type of advancement would be two bags at best. You never know if or when a daimon will attack and as a senshi you need to be in peak condition to fight for the innocents out there. Right now..." he looked Mina over and saw her shaky, fidgety, even her slightly sweaty face. She looked ready to either run a marathon or simply crash right there on the pavement. It was a junkie like high she looked to be on and soon that would fade.

"Sweet Mamoru – san, I am in peak condition. Besides I seem to recall several times you BOTH were exhausted and came to battle after many bouts of se - " her last words were cut off as Eudial poised in the park across the street. She had climbed a tree earlier, and positioned herself upon a thick branch up high. Having just finished creating a very powerful weapon, she was eager to test it out. The previous Daimon's lack of efficiency urging her to find a faster way to retrieve Heart Crystals.

She patiently took aim with her Capture Gun, which oddly resembled a Bazooka. Strafing the mussel down the busy street, towards the sunny haired blonde, currently talking with a couple of friends. Focusing down the sights until she was perfectly targeted. A ball of pure dark energy rocketed out the large mussel, making Eudial's shoulder bounce back and forth from the force of the concussion.

Minako was hit with the blast full force from behind like an assassin's bullet going through her chest. Piercing her heart like a dagger. She could only gasp in sudden agony as her crystal materialized outside her body

(Mamo - chan instinctively grabbed me and pulled me out of the way, hiding me partially behind him. Surprised the witch would try for multiple targets today. She'd already attacked Chibi Usa's friend and now she went after Minako. However Minako didn't react like all the other targets. So high on energy drinks she was able to stay conscious. Staring down at her crystal now cradled lovingly in her hands, looking like a junkie who just scored a major fix, before darting off laughing, with her pure heart crystal in her hands.

"I'm pure...I'm pure..." She repeated gleefully.

"Damn, I didn't know a person could do that!" My words were paced since Mamo - chan and I ended up running after her.)

"Damn it!" Eudial cursed, leaping from her tree and dashing back through the park to her car. Not expecting her target to go running off, halfcocked towards a parkade. Her car exploded out onto the street, with people screaming and leaping to the side for cover.

("It's got to be the energy drinks! They are fuelling her ultimate need right now!" Mamo - chan explained. "Right to see her own heart crystal!" I responded, as it suddenly hit me. That was why she had been pimping herself out to every blood drive in the city all day. Making a target of herself for the Snatcher's.

"How could she be so careless as to do that?! It's like putting a nice large stamp on you that says 'I have a pure heart!'" I snapped, seeing my blonde friend duck into a parking garage nearby. "Eudial is right on her!" I stated worriedly as her car rounded the bend a head of us, nearly flying around the curve. We managed to duck inside ahead of her, the cold shadow's of the underground enveloping us.

With the screech of tires and roar of her engine sounding behind us. Like a siren of coming danger it made us run faster into the maze of cement support pillars and parked cars. Watching bleakly as Minako finally fell and passed out a few meter's ahead of us.

"Perfect." Eudial commented, having parked her car at the mouth of the garage so we couldn't escape. She exited her car and began to stride towards us, like a smug predator. A smile of pure satisfaction on her sour face.

I had to do something, glancing around franticly for anything useful to stop her. Finding an abandoned bottle a few feet away near a pillar, I dove for it.

It was an energy drink that must have fallen from Minako's backpack during her run. I threw it at her Eudial's head with everything I had. Hitting her straight between the eyes, it was comical how her head just flew back like an elastic band. As she righted herself, she was furious as she snapped at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You just hit me in the head!"

I had a hard look on my face, "You're not going to hurt my friend!" I bellowed back. My voice echoing in the garage. Eudial pointed her weapon of choice me, "Stay out of the way and I'll make snatching your heart painless after I do hers!" she threatened. Then her eyes shifted, "Or I'll take care of your boyfriend first." I stiffened, as I felt Mamo - chan standing next to me, ready to protect me in a moment's notice. "You harm her and you'll be signing your own death certificate." he warned.

Eudial actually looked afraid for a moment before ignoring us, heading resolutely to Minako's fallen form. It was the heavy bag of stuffed toys thrown at her head next that shocked even Mamo - chan and myself. "Leave the girl alone!" Michiru and Haruka, in civilian form. She aimed her gun at me, "Try anything and the Blondie gets it!" she threatened.

"Eudial!" I shouted. she turned around, "I warned you." she saw the locket I presented and watched as I shouted my words 'Moon Cosmic Power' as I transformed in front of her. Haruka and Neptune did as well. None of us bothering to hide anymore since we all knew one another's secrets. Mamo - chan transformed into Tuxedo mask moments later.

"Nani?!" she stated with shock before going to her car and hitting it, "Door Knocker!" she screamed. A grey skinned, bald, daimon came out looking like a big metal door was attached to it's left arm. Sporting more black leather then a biker chick. It proceeded to seal every entrance and exit possible. "Damn!" I snapped irritated. "Call the senshi to our location ASAP!" I warned Tuxedo mask.

He grabbed his earth colored communicator from the pocket of her black dress pants. Sending the distress signal out before facing the daimon once more. "You take the daimon I'll - " I didn't even get to finish as the daimon finished sealing us in the garage.

It was fast, trying to keep up with it was hard for even Uranus. The dusty blonde Senshi was a blur trying to keep pace as the Daimon locking us down. "Damn it!" I wailed, barely hearing it behind us. I turned in time to push Tux out of the way. Before getting tackled square in the chest by it. I tried to make him evade but the force and speed were too great. He went down on his back beneath me as the daimon sealed us to the ground behind a heavy iron door.

I tried to move around but the large heavy thing wouldn't budge, "We need to get out!" I groaned. Then I briefly felt something hard shift against my butt.

My eyes furrowed figuring it out real fast. I deadpanned, "Really? Now?" He knew I felt the telltale stiffness of his hard on coming forward. "Give me a break, I've got the love of my life pressed up tight as anything against me in a short skirt. Of course I am!" he grit his teeth trying to keep his voice low.

It was the shouts of powers being used against the main door that caught our attentions. I looked off to the side to see their powers being used against the large metal door. "Good." I heard Uranus's 'world shaking' being used and weaken the 'door knocker'. It in turn weakened the metal holding us down. I was able to push it off as I got up. I could tell Tux was having a hard time - no pun intended – to keep himself from showing. Hunching over and adjusting his black dress pants, keeping his front averted from the battle.

"Thanks, I'm pissed now! No one attacks my friends!" I shouted, calling my scepter to life in my hands. Eudial then ordered the daimon, "Kill them now damn it!" the thing ended up turning around and actually begged her to not have her kill us, "Please I'm not made for attacks I'm only made for sealing doors!" I looked at this Daimon with bewilderment, again they were refusing orders? "Are you joking? What a pathetic excuse for a daimon." Eudial hearing this shoves the daimon from her, "Attack!"

The daimon tried attacking several times, but it was clumsy lacking an confidence in it's aggressive abilities. But due to her reluctance and obvious inability to fight well even Chibi Moon could have beat this thing down, "Perfect one for Chibi Moon to take down." I mussed out loud in a dead panned voice.

Tux looked to me with a grin he was trying valiantly to hide, "Let's not get cocky." I arched at brow at his term, "Later." he said. Uranus came around me, "You okay little hell cat?" she asked, a knowing smirk passing across her face. I nodded as the Daimon tried to attack us a few more times. Aiming a kick for me I used the wall to spin up over its kick. Grabbing my tiara I said my 'moon tiara magic' phrase and as I landed. I slammed it into the Daimon's gut.

Weakening her enough she begged, "Please no more! I'm not made for this!" Falling to her knees her body trembling and hiding behind her own door. The daimon even went as far as hiding behind her own door how bad was that? I ignored her for now, returning my attention upon Eudial and her target.

"Spiral Moon Heart Attack!" I whipping out my strongest attack and aimed it for Eudial. But she grabbed her weapon, taking aim at me in the process. Our weapons power collided in an explosion of light and dark energies. Destroying the doorknocker on the in-between. I ALMOST felt sorry for it. As it wailed in anguish before reforming into a door knob. Clattering to the pavement silent and still, the egg broke with a puff of smoke.

However I had bigger problems now, Eudial had a power that was as strong as mine. The senshi were now able to get in since the Daimon was gone. All her doors faded away as her power was broken. "Get over there with your other friends." the four of us walked over as she grinned smugly between us all. Aiming her weapon with an evil smile. It was the plastic bag of energy drinks that got tossed her way that had her frozen in shock. As they smashed at her feet

Minako had come roaring back to life. Glaring at her from across the faintly lit garage, her light blue eyes clear and full of determination to finish this fight.

"Venus Star Power!" She flipped her Henshin in the air, transforming in a flash of light. Stunning Eudial, as she used her 'love me chain' to put a nice little hole in the red heads weapon. It sparked and crackled as the energy stored inside began to overload. The angered, beaten woman swore she'd come back, "I'll get you yet! I swear it! I know who you are!" she drove out of there like a bat out of hell. Nearly hitting Mar, Mercury and Jupiter in the process, as they had been entering the parkade.

Tux had for his part pulled me out of the way, making sure no part of me was even remotely close to the vehicle as it sped away.

"Anyone get the license plate of Eudial's white hell on wheels?" I muttered irritated. "She knows who we are." Mina stated. "Yeah...sort of. Not a name but she's seen me, Mina and Mamoru in out civilian clothes." I corrected, receiving several stern looks from both Mars and Mercury. It was Minako's words that threw everyone for a loop, "Michiru - san, Haruka - san!" she called to Neptune and Uranus. The girls gasped.

Uranus looked back, "There's only one person I've ever heard call Usagi - chan 'little hell cat'." she answered, cocking an eyebrow. She was a-lot more keen then she let on, a tactic she used to gain stranger's approval and let their guard down. All the while she was watching and mindful of every nuance of the people surrounding her. Her time as sailor V and working for the Police in London, trained her to be the perfect profiler.

The nick name baffled the girls. "Nickname." I explained sheepishly. One shocked reply clued Minako to my knowledge of the two. "You knew?!" She suddenly turned to me, "I promised to keep it a secret. It wasn't mine to tell." I told them. A touch of Uranus's coldness in my tone. "Gomen." but I didn't bow my head in apology. "It would be best for you all to stay out of our way." Neptune stated. "Fine you know who we are it changes nothing between us." Uranus stated coldly as always.

The girls looked sullen, "Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll sleep better at night." Mars responded her patience once more at the edge. Uranus looked back to me, "You know it's going to take all of us to beat back the rising evil. We need work together, find the way to avoid any the loss of life through an innocent for the talismans." I tried.

"Oh my little hell cat...you'll soon find that your past demons you faced were NOTHING compared to the cold hard truths of what's coming. The silence will devour this whole world, if you are not strong enough to vanquish it." They then walked away. "Meeting at the Cherry hill temple tomorrow at midnight." I called out, a hope still very plain in my voice. I would never give up on them, I never gave up on my friends.

She gave me a wave of acceptance before fading with Neptune up the ramp and onto the streets, "Well talk later on as to why you didn't tell us sooner." Mars stated with anger. "It wasn't my secret to tell." I confessed adamantly. As I de - transformed, "Hell even Mamo - chan didn't know till a little while ago himself." I tried to amend. "This is senshi business that means whatever it is, IS our business." Ami stated in an unusual flare of irritation. I sighed, "Well talk tomorrow at midnight okay?" I promised, as they nodded.

They agreed and walked away, each de – transforming before fading into the foot traffic, as the two outer senshi had. They all felt betrayed, cast aside as if they were not important enough in my life to know the truth. I was stuck in the middle between doing right by me old friends and doing right by Haruka and Michiru. I was suddenly doubtful about how I had dealt with keeping secrets.

"Let's go home." Mamo – chan rubbed my arms, soothing me as he de – transformed as well. We walked only a block before he stopped us in an alley way.

"I think Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask need to re – connect." I looked up at him in confusion before he re – transformed. Getting the picture I did the same thing. I needed a bit of distraction from my troubled thoughts so I was eager to engage in this fantasy. I jumped up from my position and onto the fire escape above. Giving him a bright amused smile, as he stared up at me. Getting a good view of the white panties beneath my mini skirt.

"You want it, you've gotta catch it first!" I started a shocking race that ended with us both running roof top to roof top. The sun setting behind us, gleaming like fire off the steel tower's of Azabu. Finally I made it to his apartment buildings rooftop only to end up face planting it, when he crashed into the back of me.

Apparently he had finally caught up to me, having to work so hard to keep up he had no chance to stop his forward momentum as he landed behind me. We were both out of breath as he turned me over. Pinning me to the roof, I gasped for breath, "Well now that you've caught me, what are your plans to do with me?"

I looked down to find him aching for release it seemed. Shoving him off I shocked him before grabbing at his pants, "No talking just enjoy it." I commanded. Clenching his fists he did as told but when my mouth enveloped his heat after I removed him from his pants his head fell back against the roof. I moaned lightly creating a purring sensation along his shaft. "Us - " I stopped, he looked up.

"Sailor Moon remember?" I warned. He nodded, "Sailor Moon…." He groaned. I proceeded to keep up my intense rhythm even as he grunted and growled in need. My gloved hands pinning his hips in place as I felt his member grow thicker in my mouth as he began to pant in rising need, "Oh kami!" he bit out, head thrashing side to side. Suddenly I stopped. A mischievous smile on my face as I got up and bolted.

I got only three maybe four feet before I was slammed against the roof door. My front now against the roof's access door. "Trying to escape are we?" he asked, grabbing my breasts through my fuku. "Not escape…" I managed to get out, his other hand shoving the skirt of the fuku up before moving the spandex out of the way for his entry. I gasped in surprise and a bit of pain at the sensation of him entering so fiercely. So fast and unrestrained, I was alarmed and trembling all at once to find him already within me. Even though it was hot as hell.

The pain was just my hip bones pressing into the metal of the door. But it was well worth it. I groaned in need as one hand tugged at my breast through the fuku and the other grabbed my butt cheek in the other before a small caress and then several small, progressively bigger smacks to my bum that resulted in an intense build-up of heat. "Harder! Faster!" I gasped, grasping his shoulders from behind.

Trying to hold onto something, he growled before increasing his pace and strength of his never ending thrusts. The slaps to my ass increased right before he stopped altogether and gripped my hips in need. Leaving finger shaped bruises behind.

I knew what was next and prepped myself for the conclusion. Both hands on my hips he began a near brutal rhythm of hard and fast that touched spots so deep within me I couldn't see straight, my vision blurring. My body was being rammed into the door creating a booming echo I bet could be heard from the street.

"Oh! Tuxedo mask!" I screamed in pleasure as the first bout of tremors took hold of me, my muscles clenching him in need. "Come with me!" I barely got out as my climax seared throughout my body. I heard a pleasure filed growl echoing behind me as I felt the proof of his passion fill me up.

"I love that spot you hit at that angle. Makes my mind go through the roof." I giggled at my pun, as I turned around once he exited from my body, "You make me feel like hitting the roof with that wicked tongue of yours." He said, caressing my face before in a gesture of sex and love grabbing both my butt cheeks and giving a firm squeeze to both. "Mine." He smiles, "Yours, always yours." I agreed.


	22. meetings galor & goodbye Owen

**damonika2009**: I know I was laughing at it!

**adoore**: I'm trying to implement that Mamoru wants to have many kids in the future with her. He grew up without one so it would stand to reason that a part of him wants many kids of his own.

**kera69love**: I hear you and I'm working at it. Trying to give them more couply time together.

**trish1573**: thank you. I know some people have been really wanting to see how the future is and to gain another perspective on Crystal Tokyo so I figured a flash back from Chibi Usa's perspective would work.

**Spike**: yes that is coming up.

**prascymoon**: the reason for the time away from Chibi Usa is so they can have their couply time together so that the intimacy doesn't die down. And Kenji will react but I want people to stew from that for a minute or two. But his reaction will be huge. Hotaru will be making her presence know very soon.

**TessBeth**: I am eluding to that past bit between them. Not related but close. What I might do is be slightly inspired by your thought process and if I have his choose Chibi Usa over her again she might just hang out with Haruka for the night. Lol what do you think about that?

**Guest (1)**: It is eluded to in the future that their training new senshi so…yeah…

**Guest (2):** that guy isn't going away to easily. He means business.

Setsuna-**Chan22**: yeah that's why I wrote it that way.

**NeoPrincessRini**: thank you!

**LoveInTheBattleField**: here's your new ch/ep!

Nice 12 reviews, let's see where this ch/ep takes you. Read and review.

Sailor Moon chi/ep. 22

(They never showed at our midnight meeting, and truthfully I never held much hope that they would. We were all back on nightly patrols, so a late meeting like that had come to be common place now. It was easy to meet up after we finished our perspective neighborhood sweeps. Give our reports of any strange activity and catch up with Ami on her research of that Daimon Egg, I gave her a few weeks back.

We were on the defensive right now, reacting to the new threat. Still figuring out a game plan to turn it around and come back on the offensive. But we needed information, that was the first step. A smart defender of justice doesn't just attack randomly, they attack the enemies weakest points and gain victory quickly. So for right now I may be feeling impatient but until Ami could figure out who are true enemy was and how to defeat them, we would remain vigilant and protect the citizens who were in danger of losing their hearts.

It was late on Thursday when I got the call from Haruka to come meet her and Michiru at the new rooftop Aquarium at the top of Starlight Tower. I was in both anticipation and dread. They hadn't communicated since our less then polite meeting Wednesday morning. Which was a sordid little encounter that started my day off just right. Which was just…since I felt well…emotionally drained.

It started when at 6 a.m. Rei my ever loving fire senshi sent a call out through our communicator's. Needing all of us at the temple asap. The ancient fire had sent her a very disturbing message. We quickly threw on some cloths and headed over to Sendai hill. Mamoru opting for his sweats and black t-shirt intending on jogging afterward. I merely donned my school fuku, feeling it was one less thing I would have to do this morning.

When we had arrived all the girls were either still half asleep, and underlying sense of dread hanging in the room like a foul order. Rei was wired awake, dressed in her robes. Sitting on her bed with her feet hopping. Amy was dressed in her school fuku, with even darker shadows under her eyes. Our scholar tended to become a bit of a workaholic when confronted with a puzzle to save the world.

I was starting to worry about her, her clothes were starting to hang more off her body as if she had been losing weight. Her parlor had become more pale, the tired circles under her eyes more pronounced. She was slumped in the wire mesh chair at Rei's computer desk, just staring down at her shoes. Her long dark bluish hair hanging low over her heavy eyes. Makoto was in jeans and a black t-shirt with a maroon sweater pulled over the top for warmth. Staring bleary and half coherent at her hands crossed on top of Rei low table.

I oddly searched the room for her telltale basket full of baking. Happy not to see it, but somewhat disappointed, cause I was hungry. Makoto's stress level over this crisis was still on a manageable level. When she felt overwhelmed that's when the avalanche of muffins and brownies began...I had just consumed a small room of baked goods after our last Crisis. So I was relieved to see her handling things better this time.

Mina was still in her yellow polka dotted fleece sleep pants, with a jean jacket zipped up over her white tank top as an afterthought. She had herself stretched out on the tanbata mat beside Rei's table. Fighting not to fall back asleep.

Mamo – chan and myself were a bit extra sleepy to, our time together providing us more chances to be intimate and less chances to simply sleep. Plus being that we weren't expecting the sudden meeting it wasn't like we were prepared. It was one of the few times we let our passions over rule our logical mind on a school night and ended up fooling around till long after 1am.)

("Rei – chan the fire better be telling you that the end of the world is going to happen next Tuesday or something equally bad to have us all here at this ungodly hour of the morning." I near demanded through a yawn. Mamo – chan yawning himself, accented my exhaustion. "It's not the first time you've been up this early Usagi – chan." Luna butted in, sitting on the veranda all business. As always it seemed.

She had been keeping an eye on Chibi Usa for me. Keeping me in the loop as to what was going on at home. But knowing damn well I was at Mamo – chan's this week, she had blessedly kept her peace. I knew she had an opinion about how quickly our relationship was moving but thankfully she was starting to have a little faith in me and saw how mature I was becoming with it. Artemis gave her a curt head butt into the cheek as he past, wanting Luna to relax.

He then padded over to Mina, climbing up onto her chest and started to harass her with his paws and snapping tail until she finally gave up on sleep and sat up. Tossing the annoying feline off her chest and to the floor harshly. Artemis repaired his dignity by cleaning himself. Leaping up onto Rei's table, to sit rather disgruntled with his legs spread wide. Licking his ass in full view of Mina, as a front to her less then kind handling of his small feline body. Their relationship was always borderline respectful, mostly they fought, mostly Mina being bigger than him won.

But Artemis was getting a tad frustrated with his charge, especially after her near suicide attempt last week. It was like his opinion didn't matter at all, to her. He swore he felt more like a piece of furniture in her life then a guardian.

...Like the rug she stepped on every night.

"I know but I'm usually doing something more enjoyable…" I was to sleep fogged to register what I had said. Or what the underlying statement meant. I felt a mix of slight embarrassment mixed with slight humor float through our link. As the girls all sweat dropped and Luna merely hung her head in shame towards me. Artemis's two cents to the awkward situation was to laugh and nod, casting Mamoru a proud look. Mamoru for his part blushed and rubbed the back of his neck uncertainly. It was strange for him to get male praise from a cat.

"It doesn't matter it doesn't change anything." Haruka's voice said from behind me. Mamo – chan and I looked back to find her and Michiru standing just beyond the veranda. The grey mist of the pre-dawn enshrouding their forms in mystery. Haruka was dressed in her black leather jacket and jeans, her beige riding boots on her feet. Michiru was in an aqua pants suit with a white fall jacket zipped up smartly under her chin.

Their eyes were cold, distant. They wanted to say their peace and leave. I wasn't going to make it that easy, "So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked, hand's on my hips, ready to verbally take them on. Haruka had the gall to laugh.

"Little hell cat, my little koneko…" She raised her hands up in defeat. "The only reason I even hold the respect I have for you is because you've had the inner strength to overcome so much, even before you and I became friends. We both want the same things, but our ways of achieving that will ALWAYS get in the way. If you do not want us as enemies do NOT pursue this line of questioning any further." Haruka warned. I narrowed my eyes, "You wouldn't dare!" I shouted, understanding the unsaid threat in her tone.

Haruka looked seriously back to me, "The future of this planet's worth more than a few worthless people that will be a sacrificed for a better future for billions more on earth. It's the only way. We accept that." She shrugs, scratching her nose absently. Seeking to hide some of the emotions crossing her face.

I heard her harsh words, yet there was a sense of bitter commitment to them. She believed in the truth of them, yet hated herself for it. "Your views are childish and sweet…it's no wonder Queen Serenity didn't allow for you to be a senshi on the moon kingdom. You're mind and heart were never ready back then." Michiru added, with that annoying half smile that spoke of feelings of superiority. I gulped at the insinuation of inherent weakness.

"The moon's senshi wasn't activated because Queen Serenity was at the throne!" Luna snapped at the aqua tinted woman. Haruka and Michiru both looked to her, in confusion, "Queen Serenity was preparing to have her trained upon her sixteenth birthday. It was why her studies were changing, geared less towards politics and more towards combat. Her four Guardian's were preparing to have her join them."

Her voice rang high for a moment, "But unfortunately our dear princess never made it to her birthday before the kingdom was destroyed." But then Luna hung her head grieving for the Silver Millennium.

Seeing that they might not win on that argument I could see the cogs in their heads turning, "The inner senshi here are far less powerful than us. There is a reason the outer Senshi have become stronger, this is meant to be our fight." Michiru's eyes were cold but calculating.

I knew the girls were angered by her scathing remark but they also knew the truth of it. "We respect the moon's help from before but make no mistake you attempt any further help and our business with you all is concluded." Michiru was finalized in her words. "Isn't there anyway we can work together?" Ami and Minako both shouted. "We're all senshi." Makoto growled, angry at the situation.

"Let them leave…" Rei's disinterested voice stunned us, "We've beaten every enemy before that we've come across without their help. We can do it again." I sighed, "This enemy is MUCH stronger Rei – chan, It's going to take ALL of us!" I stated with conviction turning back to Haruka and Michiru, "This isn't something you both can handle alone. As strong as you are you'll need us, we'll need to work together as a team to beat the odds." I tried.

"If you worked like us I'd say join but you're not willing to see the bigger picture here, so why bother trying." Haurka's words were resentful, a hidden loathing growling under her breath. I lowered my head, "We won't stop helping. We won't stop fighting, we won't stop saving people. It isn't just a job for us, or some mission in life, its part of who we are. It may always have been." I admit, staring up at her seeking any kind of understanding. Haruka sighed, "I know the feeling but it doesn't change our mission parameters."

I nodded, "Well see." It was all I could say with all that had been said. "What are the talismans?" Ami asked. They looked to one another, "They are needed to achieve are the most important weapon's to beat back the silence." Michiru responded, "So no matter the cost you'll take a talisman, even if it lies in the heart of a child?" Makoto pressed, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she recalled the first daimon attack. "Hai." Haruka responded. Though she did flinch slightly at the thought of it.

"We're going to be enemies on this, I can see that now." Rei sighed, brushing a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear. Her eyes drawn inward to deeper thoughts other then the pointless argument happening around her.

"Hai. We aren't going to be seeing eye to eye even remotely." Michiru responded. "So it doesn't matter to you that were all senshi, that we all fight for the same cause? For the betterment of humanity." Minako stated, rising from her sitting position up to standing. Her stance suddenly turning aggressive. "Same cause yes, different methods, they will not allow us to work together." Haruka told her. She then turned to me, "We won't have regrets no matter the sacrifice." Her words were chilling, with that they turned and left.

Rei let out a tired sigh, clenching and releasing her fingers into the edge of her beds heavy comforter. Her stomach was twisting with anxieties, the vision of the end remained the same but the message was becoming more urgent.

"The light will awaken, it will lead to the destruction of sacred ground. The glittering of planet's protection has pulled the enemy here, allowed it to take root like a weed that slowly strangles the life from a great tree. Do not awaken the light of destruction." She merely tossed the words her ancestor's had given her in her vision this morning into the room like a bomb. We all just sat and stared at her, as if she had just prophesied our doom.)

End flash back

Thursday

(So here I waited in bed with Mamo – chan as we contemplated what had been said and what could happen. The evening sun was just starting to penetrate through his large bedroom window, falling upon the rumpled sheets of our bed. He held me securely to him as I lay on his chest, our legs entwined like the vines of a climbing rose. My one leg curved over his own, lost to the silent comfort of being held. We were both dressed from the day. Mamoru in his grey dress pants and white shirt, his jacket tossed to the floor.

While I was still clothed in my school uniform, the sun warming my back as I listened to the steady beat of his heart, the slow rise and fall of his chest. A reassurance I was starting to take for granted I knew. "I think something very big will happen today." I tell him. He nodded in agreement, "I think we need to keep an eye on Haruka and Michiru for the next few days. They seem very edgy. Whatever it is that will be happening will impact them greatly." He tells me. I snuggle deeper, seeking more comfort.

Hearing his phone ring I lean over the side of the bed to pick up the phone on the night stand, "Moshi, moshi?" I speak, "Koneko." It was Haruka, "How'd you get this number?" I asked, somewhat startled to hear her voice. Mamoru's apartment had now become my sanctuary, the one place that all this chaos could not touch me.

"I called your house and your mother gave me this number." I nodded in acceptance though she couldn't see me. "I want to meet you at the Aquarium that they put at the top of the Star light tower." She stated, her voice sounded to schooled, to fake. Something sounded fishy…no pun intended mind you.

"Don't bring Mamoru - san though. This is a senshi business meeting. He is not a senshi." She finished bluntly, I sighed, "Whatever you tell me he will know." I tell her. I hear silence on the phone for a moment till she speaks up, "If he's there then there is no meeting. Tell him whatever later but not now." I sigh and look over to Mamo – chan's face for understanding. The Outer's were forcing him not to participate. It put him in a very uncomfortable situation, since he didn't trust them at all.

Knowing we have our link he knows he has a direct connection to the conversation. His eyes were stern, his jaw clenching with doubts. Then he merely nodded, a slow movement of grim acceptance over it.

"Hai." I agree. "I expect to see you there in an hour." The line went dead. I hung up, "In an hour I guess, I'll know." I tell him. "I'll be nearby just in case. I'm not very trusting of those two right now." He tells me. His arms come back around my slender form and hold me close, pulling me within the confines of his warm embrace, before leaving a trail of kisses from my earlobe to my shoulder, "You do have a little bit of time to kill." He glanced briefly at the digital clock on his stand before starting to nuzzle my neck.

I smile knowingly. Then in thinking on it I start to giggle, pulling myself a bit from his embrace, "Something funny?" he asks. "Hai. I was just thinking of making love under the glass of the aquarium. It would be so beautiful." He smiles at my risky idea.

Ever since the battle we had at the Star Light Tower, it had decimated the top floor and even destroyed the elevator shaft where Zoicite had to try and make two vey burnt corpses of us, leaving it in dire need of repairs and property upgrades for a long time. Developers finally decided to invest and expanded the top floor making it into an aquarium for people to see fish of all varieties all around them.

It was a totally immersing experience that promoted; you would feel like you were walking beneath the ocean. They also decided to upgrade the elevator to make it fire proof. Like a giant ball of flame would ever destroy the thing again...well we do live in Tokyo. Anything can happen in this city.

The girls nor I had been there since then. It really became a place of bad memories for every one of us. The girls got badly hurt there several times, I had Mamo – chan taken from me…I guess the only plus side to it was finding out I was a re – incarnated moon princess…oh and that Mamo – chan was my prince.

I sighed…my crush that I loved to yell at cause I didn't understand my own feelings. Nor did I want to think to hard on the blush, I always got when his proximity was to close…but to know that he was also my prince charming…I laughed…literally. "Now what are you laughing at?" he asked. I turned and maneuvered around to straddle his waist. Giving him that sexy half smile, seducing him with my innocent blue eyes that always got his blood flowing. "Nothing. Nothing at all." I cooed, I felt his instant reaction to me as I sat upon his groin.

"Me thinks I've been a bad girl." I smiled coyly, subtly rubbing myself against him. He grinned from ear to ear before shoving my skirt up to my waist. "Then you need to be punished." His hand slapped against my bum as I gasped in rising pleasure. "Oh Mamo – chan." I slide down to his thighs and undid the button and unzipped him of his pants. Before I pulled out his hardening member. "Usako…" he stuttered a bit as I gently but firmly pumped him.

He had risen up on his elbows to watch my seductions. I gave him a playful grin before pushing him back against the bed. He fell with a thud as my hands eager caress sent his mind elsewhere in a haze of pleasure, "But I've been working hard at being a good girl…" I moaned in a hurt tone, while my other hand traveled up his chest. Just as he shucked off his shirt leaving himself bare from the waist up. "Don't I get a prize for trying?" I purred, leaning over his bare chest to his ear. "You want a prize to?" he asked in a hopeful, breathless whisper.

I nodded. That's as far as I got before his arms grabbed me and swung me around, I was suddenly shocked to find my position completely changed. Now I was straddling his face while my head hovered over his aching member. "Suck me." he breathed demandingly. To lost in the moment to notice his dirty demand to me till moments later. I smiled coyly over my shoulder, at his curious yet hopeful look of not having gone to far, "Happily." I replied back.

I proceeded to use my mouth applying just enough suction to draw him totally rigid as I gently but firmly swallowed the entirety of his length down my throat.

His guttural moan of encouragement vibrated throughout me even as he pulled my underwear aside. His lips and tongue teased then suckled on my lower lips. His teeth absently nibbling on my clit while his hands had shoved my skirt back and firmly massaged my butt cheeks. I knew they would make bruises all over my bum but I didn't care. He was the only one who saw it anyways. It was when I tried something new that got him to slap my bum sharply again, that caught me a bit off guard. Making me jump just a little, before smiling approvingly.

Gently, ever so gently I grazed my teeth against his harder than steel member. I felt his fingers digging in to the softness of my hips near painfully till he simply slapped my bum with both hands on each cheek. I looked back to see the shocked look of lust on his face, "Teeth aren't supposed to be hot." He muttered. I let him slip from my mouth, "Well if you think about it there is some amount of pain in pleasure. Kind of like 'yin and yang', 'right and wrong', so what's pleasure without pain?" I asked him.

His head fell back against the pillow, "Mamo – chan…" I questioned, he looked up, "Harder and faster this time." He instructed with a moan, I winked at him, as I then sunk my mouth back down upon him. My other hands went from aiding in supporting me to slipping into his open pants and fondling his balls. It gained extra gasps of pleasure from him and therefore onto myself as I supported myself on my elbows. Once more I used my teeth discovering a nice system of flexing and gliding that had him digging his fingers in tightly around my butt.

I went faster, my rhythm speeding up and therefore his did as well as we were both aiming to reach that culmination point. I felt myself about to reach over the edge as he had somehow slipped my clit between his teeth and nibbled in an erotic way that had me more riding his tongue rather than him even putting it within my center. "Oh kami! YES!" I began, removing my mouth, "Mamo – Mamo – Mamo - !" I chanted feeling myself lose control as I began grinding myself against him in a wild urgent way.

I was pulled from my position when he grabbed my hips and pulled me bodily into an upright position far from his aching, drenched in my saliva member. Hands pinning me in place he muttered, "Ride my tongue Usako." Without thought I did. I rode his tongue as his hands held my hips in place. My hands slipping beneath my school shirt, massaging my own breasts as I felt my climax hit me harder than I thought it would.

Before I could slump into those relaxed after effects of post orgasm. I felt Mamo – chan move from behind me, his member still hard and in need of release. Coming around before me, he looked ready to pounce but was holding himself back. Keeping me in position he moved himself closer as he kneeled before me and pulled my legs over his thighs. Then he moved my hands over my head, "Keep them there." He had me curl my fingers around the upper railing of the simple iron framed, head board as neither of us wanted my fingers to get crushed.

As he slipped my underwear down my legs and away, he just as swiftly unbuttoned my school fuku top, unknotting my red bow and casting it over his shoulder. Leaving me heaving with an open shirt, my lace bra on display before him. With an eager grin as if he was unwrapping a present he unhooked the bra from the center clasp between the cups. Releasing my overly aroused breasts. The cool air of his room sending pleasurable shivers up and down my sensitively aroused body.

Grabbing a condom from the end tables top drawer, he slipped it on and sipped inside my tight core, my inner muscles gripping him instantly. "Oh Kami Usako…you're so tight…so wet…" his upper body wrapped around my own, his arms like steel bands around me, I could feel his muscles rippling and releasing upon ever thrust he made. "And all mine…" his mouth greedily licked and suckled on my breasts one at a time as he gently marked them. Puckering them out before leaving as gentle of a hicky as he could on them.

It was just above my breasts that he left a large, near painful hicky in place. His teeth nearly embedding themselves into me. "Mamo – chan please…" I begged as I felt his member unmoving within me. It was a sweet torment to have it taunting me from the inside. My insides throbbing for it to continue it's hard penetrations, to excite my body further. My pleasure threshold near it's climax once again.

The movement started out smooth and slow but soon turned powerful and passionate as we both began to loose ourselves in the moment. The head board banged several times, but all sounds started to fade away as our heart rates, our breathing and our movements took up all the sound in the room. I could hear his words of love whispering in my ear, even as he heard my echoing voice of need and praise to him. The soft sweet sounds of making love soon becoming the whole of our existence.

Tightening my legs I felt him reach down with a hand. He quickly freed me from the headboard and slipped my fingers between his wet lips. Faintly suckling upon each fingertip. The light touch nearly electrocuted me with pleasure. I shouted his name and felt the clenching of my muscles as I watched them rob him of the last of his control over his own orgasm. Throwing his head back he shouted, "USAKO!" in climaxing pleasure, his voice heavy with deep love, "I love you…" he huffed out in between breaths several minutes later.

I merely smiled as I sent feelings of love through our link. Moments later we both heard a door opening and shutting, "Mamo – chan!" it was Chibi Usa. "She must have gotten off early from her sports meeting." I tell him, my eyes flying wide in alarm. The door to the bedroom was partially open. We quickly separated and scrambled to get dressed properly as she came into the room without warning.

Luckily I was just put my skirt back into place at that very moment. She had on her blue school uniform with the striped bow that was merely a less formal version of my own.

She looked about the room then made a face of irritation, "What's wrong?" I asked, nervously "The room smells strange Usagi – chan." She sniffed deeper. "Odd. I've smelled this before. In the future, in furniture of mama and papa's private rooms." Mamo – chan and I both blushed but not in embarrassment. It was in knowing what we had been doing so often that now the scent was permeated in this room now.

What we still continued to do in the future and in knowing her coming in without permission was common place to her own parents as well. That was something she did regardless…something that would change now, no matter what.

"Why don't you two have a nice father daughter afternoon, I'm going to meet with Haruka. We have a bit to talk about I guess. Hopefully this time I can get her to understand. I know she has a soft spot for me." I tease. He rolled his eyes, "Not going to comment on that one but I will say that she needs to lighten up on her actions." He commented. I smiled, "Anyways since I'll be at the Starlight Tower there's is a little park area nearby so…" he caught my drift. Leaving me to change out of my school clothes, he guided Chibi Usa outside.

"I thought Usagi was staying at Rei's this week?" She asked innocently. I started to laugh lightly, as Mamoru began to explain in an almost panic sounding tone as he lead her down the hall towards the living room. His voice hitting many uncomfortably high octaves. That I was just hanging out with him. That we had ran into each other after school and I was headed to the temple later. The week was almost over and it had gone off without hitch so far.

I just wasn't sure if this week meant that's how things would be or if we'd gotten lucky with a slow one. A few minutes later and I was ready to meet our beloved Outer's.

I walked over give a quick kiss to his lips at the kitchen counter, to which Chibi Usa went 'bleck' to from her position on a stool at the island. Before seeing the look of 'this isn't over' on his face before I leave out. Grabbing my shoes I took one last look at my outfit in his full length mirror behind the front door. I was now wearing an outfit opposite of my school uniform of just moments ago.

My short flowy blue skirt, a two finger thick powder blue tank top and a white spaghetti strap one on top of it. I now wore a long slender silver chain around my neck with my broach attached to it. It hung low around my breasts, a new look for me. As I was growing tired of fumbling for it out my pockets or purses when not attached to my uniform's bow. To top that off the shoes I grabbed were three inch wedges that were surprisingly comfortable and decent enough for running around in.

I looked casual enough to fit in well with the after work crowds aiming for some R&R at the local amusements. Plus if need be I could run to an attack and be prepared to transform if need be. Hopefully not though. The aim was communication not attacking.

Grabbing my small white purse I left out hoping things would go at least semi smoothly today. I had an odd feeling that it wouldn't though. Taking the bus, I was soon lost to my thoughts as the late afternoon sky fell into the dull half-light of evening. Then I suddenly felt like I was being watched. But a quick look all about me and I saw no one suspicious. Passing it off I ignored it the rest of the ride and got off in front of the modern tower of glass and steel.

Seeing no one suspicious get off with me I waved off my earlier concern and walked inside the building. The foyer resembled a modern office, with overly polished grey tile and lots of wood accents. The front desk was an oval sitting in the dead center of the huge room. Oddly there was no one manning the desk. With a shrug I headed to the silver elevator located just behind. Taking a deep breath as the door closed sealing me in the small capsule. Hitting the button panel, I soon found myself back on the 50th floor.

Memories of being here with Mamo – chan, as Zoicite and Malachite tried to screw him over for the rainbow crystals still fresh in my mind. Then as we had to reveal ourselves before he took the fatal hit to save me. Before I found out I was a re – incarnated princess and he was a long lost prince. Though I'd never reveal to anyone the look Mars had in her eyes towards me afterwards. Upon revelation of what Mamo – chan had done for me then as he professed his feelings for me, I could feel a wave of her fire coming towards me.

For that moment when I had looked back and saw her I saw hatred and betrayal aimed at me. I felt horrible but my heart, my spirit, couldn't deny the need I had. The want within me to cherish him completely, to be true to the love I felt for him. A great love once lost to the eon's, sealed behind a veil of re carnation that only the Silver Crystal could resurrect. The fire had soon died as the revelation passed and she had been forced in that single moment to let go and deal. But that was all in the past now and she had Yuuichirou as her now probable soul mate.

Heading out of the elevator I was overcome with awe. It was like walking under the sea, the ocean surrounded me with thousands of fish swimming over my head and beside me. All trapped behind steel framed glass. It was like nothing I have ever witnessed before, magical and mysterious at the same time. The sharp contrast of translucent sunlight filtering through from the crest of waves above.

It was shimmering through the water all around me, mixed with the long murky shadows of the silent halls that stretched below. The tranquility of it, took my breath away. The essence of life itself had come back to replace the burnt and broken remains of the tower. It gave me hope that once again we would succeed and beat back the rising darkness so that life could flourish on this planet unhindered.

Spotting Haruka and Michiru in their school uniforms, I knew something was up but decided to play neutral till I knew what the game was. "Beautiful choice." I commented, gazing at the all-encompassing glass behind them. The topical fish darting around the fragile coral as if flying beneath the water. The glass world made my voice echo as if from the depths. They barely agreed, "It soothes me…" Michiru stated serenely.

I nodded, "But that's not what you wanted to talk about." I cut straight to the point. Haruka walked forward, her eyes searching my body. "We want to ensure you'll stay out of our way. So I'll make this as clean cut as possible." Her motion's were sharp, as if stalking towards me. I didn't notice she was searching for the faint bulge of my round broach hidden beneath my concealing tops.

I was on guard, though. I did trust them to an extent but right now her movements and actions were speaking of someone that was after something. "Your only warning is that if you ever show your face to stop us or interfere in our goal we will…" I could tell she struggled with it so I broke in. "This is ridiculous. We're all senshi here. I am no different from you nor you to me. We're cut from the same cloth." I told her, my eyes searching.

She stalled, left staring at me, the inner struggle growing in her eyes. "This fight needs to be fought together or else we won't win." I told her truthfully, I could feel my eyes watering with desperation. Haruka looked so tortured right then and there, with a self-loathing towards coming actions in her eyes.

She stood directly before me now, "Your ideals are going to slow us down, its already messed up and impaired your judgment. I won't let it interfere with the future of the world." Her soft blue eyes hardened like diamonds as she lunged to grab my broach. In an outright reaction I blocked her arm and pushed her back, "I don't want to fight you." She made to grab for it again, a desperate action fuelled by fear.

Once again I pushed her arms aside, before dodging away. "Please...Haruka...Michiru. I don't want to do this." I pleaded. Seeing Michiru flanking me, preparing to aid her partner in getting my henshin.

All at once I felt Makoto's training come in as Haruka and I dealt blows to one another. Her right arm came aiming a snap punch towards me. I blocked it, swung it outside before pushing the flat of my palm into her chest sending her back. She went for another swing to which I bent backwards to avoid it, as we shifted positions. Now my back was to Michiru as she stood waiting to see who would win.

Having gotten a stiff look from Haruka not to interfere. She stood with her arms folded, regarding us as if we were merely putting on a play for her entertainment. Haruka dodged two more of my incoming hits before we both went for an elbow slam. I connected with her chin being so much shorter, while hers hit my cheek just below my eye.

Both of us were smarting from that one. She moved her jaw to try and shake it off as I moved my face to do the same thing. I tried a snap kick for her chest, even with my flimsy skirt on. She blocked my foot but didn't count on needing to block the other that came up after it in a spin kick. I used it to push her off to the side, just enough for me to gain a little space. She feinted, and I defended.

We each were dodging the blows or blocking them. We shifted around the small intersection between aquariums, the walls of the glass ocean a frantic backdrop to our desperate fight within, even as we avoided hitting anything that would cause the glass to crack. Michiru was gone from my sights, I figured she was shifting her position to aid Haruka, again.

"So the moon princess learned some fighting moves. You'll need them." Haruka taunted. I was out of breath and actually welcomed her arrogance. We ended up in a dead lock. Facing each other with steady, measuring stares. She was fast, and I was tired, when she grabbed my wrist. I yelped taking for granted that she was as winded as I was. I felt her aiming to throw me over her stronger than mine shoulder.

Unable to stop her I went with it but managed to land on my feet, "Usagi – chan!" I turned my head briefly to see Michiru's cold eyes just to the side of me. She had been hiding around the curve of the glass aquarium. Just as Haruka took advantage of the moment and grabbed me from under my arms and pinning my arms above my head. Holding me firmly in a locked position. It was one that I was now struggling franticly to get out of.

Unable to move I tried to kick out when Haruka wrapped her right leg around my knees to trap my own legs. We fell to the floor, as I was promptly trapped in a full body lock. Makoto's training hadn't showed me how to get out of this particular move, "So this is your plan? Deny the duty as sailor senshi and do things your own way? We fight together, it's how we work. You know I'll come find you. You know we need one another." I told her.

I was fighting to control the panic in my voice. Struggling in her grasp, bucking and growling like a wild cat as Michiru merely grabbed my broach and ripped it from around my neck like it was nothing.)

_Mamo – chan get in here!_

(_On my way. What happened?_ He asked._ Haruka and Michiru are taking my broach! _I tried to avoid yelling through our link. I felt his icy dread before he spoke. _I'll be there in a few minutes don't worry._ He spoke. I rolled my eyes at that one. _Don't worry? Really?!_ "We will hold on to this until we feel that you will no longer be in our way. When our mission is complete we will return it to you." Haruka rose off of me, her face impassive as I glared up at her.

"Next time we encounter one another I will not allow our friendship to hinder me." Haruka spoke coldly. Her words angering me.

"Uranus planet power!" Haruka flipped her henshin wand into her hand.

"Neptune planet power!" Michiru followed her partner, as the shadowed interior of the aquarium lit up with the power's of their planets. I could hear the ocean howling along with the wind as they transformed.

As I was nearly blinded by the energy now surrounding them during their transformations. I was briefly wondering why there was no one else up here but us, before Uranus spoke up, "The three talisman's within the pure hearts are the one thing that can bring about the 'Holy Grail'. Once they are revealed it will appear and our 'Messiah' can ensure the peace around the earth." Uranus spoke with conviction.

Neptune then regarded me, "Usagi – chan the silence is approaching us all. It is a desperate hour indeed. It's a time of destruction we cannot afford to let happen. If we can find the one who controls the 'Holy Grail', the 'Messiah' then and only then are we truly saved from the evil that exists now." Neptune's eyes were hard and angry as they were aimed along with her words at me. I narrowed my own eyes towards them.

"Grail? Messiah? Has it ever occurred to you that when one shows the other will follow suit to?" I asked them. "It's what we're counting on." Uranus said a resolution in her calm tone. I watched in disbelief as they walked down a side hall and out a set of emergency doors. The doors behind them opened up to reveal a waiting helicopter. It was prepped and ready, the rotter's spinning. I wondered where they managed to get one from. I knew they were both well off, but now I was questioning how ungodly rich they both might me.

With the engine roaring to life, creating a wind storm just beyond the doors it created a vacuum of silence down the corridor. I was trying to get to them before they took off. "Seriously?!" I barked in anger at the wrong turn they were about to make. I needed them to stay and let us help, not to run off halfcocked ready to fight when they were going to need us all in the fight. I began to run to stop them when I saw Uranus stop at the open doors, her eyes catching something along a side hall.

She threw me a cocky salute, before rushing through the doors. She was to fast to catch as they made their escape to the chopper. I exploded out of the door and dashed full speed behind them across the tarmac. By the time I was able to get close, it was to late they were air borne, all I could do was stand in disbelief. Shielding my eyes with a hand as I watched the chopper bank over the glowing towers, heading out for Tokyo bay.

The sun was sinking behind the cityscape, the sky a living flame of color. The blanket of clouds starting to deepen in color upon the horizon. The darkness of night was starting to threaten, it heralded the coming gauntlet I was about to run.

"Usagi – chan! Thank kami I was able to stop you!" it was Owen, bursting through the doors behind me. I looked back to him, in confusion and complete frustration.

"Nani?" I demanded, "I want to make sure you get out of this life." He panted out of breath. I looked at him like he was crazy, "Owen – kun now is so NOT the time!" I went to leave when he caught me.

"I want to help protect you. Please Usagi – chan." He grabbed my wrist, forcing me to remain close. I spun to face him a cold yet tired look on my face. He had been what Haruka saw down that side hall, he was following me! I knew I had felt something! Then the doors slammed open again with Mamoru thundering out onto the rooftop, he charged for Owen his eyes burning with an inner fury.

Painfully removing Owen's hands from my wrist I could tell his rage over him was at its boiling point. "Get off my girlfriend." He snapped at Owen, "This is your fault! You should never have dragged her into a gang!" he yelled standing his ground against Mamoru. It was a brave but stupid move to make.)

Mamoru took a deep cleansing breath before taking control of this spiraling situation once and for all. He couldn't have some human meddling in their affairs, following them around on some righteous mission. Ignorant of the danger he was placing himself in. If the deluded young man didn't stop this useless effort to protect Usagi he was going to get himself killed.

"You are a stupid, stupid fool." Mamoru looked down at him with such loathing. Owen suddenly paled, all the oxygen seemed to be sucked out of him from that cold impassive stare.

"You run blindly around meddling in affairs you know nothing about. Spouting dangerous fantasies you have concocted, without any truth to them. Especially when we all know it's based solely on your sneaking around and eaves dropping where you are clearly not wanted! What are you thinking? That you will 'save' her? That she will magically fall into your arms and praise you for your bravery? You are rash and thoughtless and you are going to get yourself killed!" Mamoru scoffed.

He grabbed Usagi's wrist and guided her behind him, staring at Owen as if he was something poisonous. Truthfully the boy he knew was incredibly foolish for trying to get involved and creating his own delusion over something he couldn't even begin to fathom. It was why he decided to put a stop to it right then and there. Scare the boy away from his beloved and their world that could get him killed.

Owen stuttered out an attempt to defend himself. Now glancing nervously around the rooftop he was on. He was understanding finally that if Mamoru was as dangerous of a man as he thought he was, he could easily just toss him over the edge to his death. "You are to weak, to shallow and far to pompous to be worthy of her. It isn't going to happen, not in your dreams, not in this reality. Leave this place, leave my girlfriend alone before I truly give you reason to fear me!" He bellowed right in Owen's face.

The full extent of his anger and his prince demeanor coming out. The young man cowered, staring up at Mamoru in undisguised horror before darting off towards the open door. Usagi sighed in relief, wondering briefly if Owen had pissed himself. Mamoru had truly been a frightening all powerful sight. Like an enraged king, his very aura humming around him with barely restrained fury.

(As for Mamo – chan himself he watched Owen retreat without emotion, one more nuisance down. "Where are they?" he asked, "Chopper." I answered, chucking a thumb over my shoulder to indicate the direction.

"If you both want to save them, I can tell you where their headed." A husky, calm voice echoed out to us. We saw a young woman, who looked oddly familiar walk out from behind a huge metal vent. Dressed in a lab coat, a black pencil skirt just peeking beneath the hem. In grey pantyhose and heels, she gave off a mysterious yet refined air that had my heart beating in my throat. Her long midnight hair had a dark green sheen to it, with skin bronzed from the sun and kind almond shaped eyes that were a dark fathomless lavender.

She looked to me respectfully before glancing at Mamo – chan, "Their destined battle will begin and end out at sea. Even I must admit those two are in grave danger." Her voice was whisper soft yet strong and commanding. I felt the atmosphere shifting about her. The air was still, the sounds of the city falling away in her presence. Like time itself was enshrouding her, bending to her will. As she seemed to cast aside the mundane of reality so we could focus more intently upon her words. I was quickly figuring out why she seemed so powerful.

"Who are you?" Mamo – chan asked, "Meioh, Setsuna. We knew each other once upon a time." She admitted with a small meaningful smile. "I'll help them." I tell her, taking a step forward my eyes filled with hope. "That might pose a problem seeing as you can't transform." She told me, with a grim look. I felt Mamo – chan stiffen beside me, "I don't care I'll fight for them no matter what. Now tell me where they are!" I demanded of her.

My hands balled into fists. A bit of my princess royalty shining through. She smiles warmly, "And you will aid her." She asks of Mamo – chan, "I'm always there for her." He announced. She smiles once more and I feel as if I know her.

It's not something I can readily explain, like there's something around her, preventing me from figuring it out readily. "Their at an old church under construction out in the middle of the bay. A marine cathedral. It's very large and is being converted into a military base for Japan so weapons systems are being integrated there. For the common person it would mean death upon entry if not wanted but for them…" she left it unsaid.

"I can handle it." I tell her. She looks to Mamo – chan, as if to confirm my over confidence. Then nodded conceding it's validity by his stern gaze. "You'll need transportation. Something to get you there before the damage can be done." She offers, as he nods.

I have a plan, let's go!" he ushers me away. Grabbing my wrist and pulling me along. I look back over my shoulder to find her gone now. "I wonder who she is." I comment out loud, "We'll figure it out later. We need to get you to the cathedral, save both of those senshi AND get your broach back so you can save them! Not all in that order!" he ordered. I smiled a determined smile at him, "I love it when you're in your take charge mode." I give him loving eyes.

"Later." He grins back, a bright approving smile that has me laughing.

We make it to his sports car when I see Chibi Usa in the front seat having waited for Mamo – chan, "There you are! Can we go get ice cream now?" she asked, out the open window. "Got senshi business. Get up!" I demand, chucking a thumb to the sidewalk. She stays in her seat in stubborn shock before I open the door, pick her up, push the front seat forward and deposit her in the back. Before righting the front seat and slipping into the car. "No time to argue now go!" I told them, catching Mamoru's surprised yet approving look.

I promptly ignored the irritated glare I was receiving from the disgruntled little girl in the backseat as he got in and sped off. "I need you to lay low till I get my broach." I tell Chibi Usa, turning around in my seat to regard her seriously.

"No way! I'm gonna help! I'm a senshi to!" she protested. "Listen to me very carefully. Eudial is a deadly woman. She isn't going to hold back because you're a child. She will kill you and she will not feel guilty over it! Her greatest attack damn near beat down mine." I wasn't about to tell her it evened it out, I didn't want to scare her that badly. "Your 'pink sugar' pea shooter attack would be useless to counter it." I tell her truthfully. "What you need to do is alert the other senshi to the location." I tell her.

I felt the little pink haired girl deflate at what she heard, "I want to help fight." She minorly protested, really starting to feel more like Sailor Moon's little sidekick then a real senshi. "I know, but on this one…leave it to me."

A few minutes later I could hear Chibi-Usa dig out her communicator and begin to alert the other's were we were going. Her voice sounded strained, disappointed and somewhat pissed. I filed it all away to deal with later, my mind was made up I didn't want her anywhere near this coming battle.

We head out over the iconic Rainbow bridge, back to the mainland. Then weave onto the side streets that would take us out to the dockyards. A maze of factories and warehouses were most of Tokyo's commercial goods are loaded and shipped. Racing past the shipyard and into the dirt road that stretched along the coast. The harbor beyond the city limits looked more like a beach front. With a long series of boat houses set up along the northern pier.

As he sped out on a huge winding road, I could see the faint outline of the cathedral out in the distance. It would take to long to reach it by land, even with Mamo – chan's driving at having to travel across the city and out onto the countryside of Naka-ward. So the fastest way would be by boat. Finding an abandoned speed boat moored to a residential dock, Mamoru quickly pulled the car off to the side of the road.

I look to Mamo – chan as he slows the car.

"The boat!" I point to the sleek silver water craft, bobbing in the waves lapping up against the old wooden dock. Slightly hidden behind a row of crudely painted boat houses.

"I don't know how to drive one." He admits nervously.

"I do." I respond with a proud smile. Having gotten a crash course last year, transforming into a boat captain with the Luna pen. To get Minako to a pleasure yacht to save an old friend. "You don't know how to operate a boat!" Mamo - chan suddenly yelled not believing me. I look back a little bit irritated at the disbelief in his voice, "I do actually!" I state proudly. He's stunned as I jump out of the car.

Mamoru paid me a frightened glance, "I hope you can drive it better than my car?" He commented dryly, as he emerged from the driver's side. I stalked over to him and gave him a pout and punch in the arm. He rubbed his shoulder with a chuckle before conceding it was the fastest option. We dashed over the road and scrambled into the dry brambles and long grass towards the narrow stoney beach. Chibi-Usa's high pitched complaining serenading us the whole way across the abandoned beach front.)

"How does she know how to operate a speed boat?" Chibi Usa asked out of breath, hopping and skipping through the tall grass. Burrs clinging to her skirt and dry branches cracking under her dress shoes.

Mamoru stunned, "I..." he didn't even know. He didn't ever recall her telling him she could operate a boat. Granted a small speed boat but he did NOT remember that. Not that her family wasn't somewhat upscale but he doubted her father owned a boat of any kind. Perhaps some relatives that he was unaware of.

"That's actually kind of cool!" Chibi Usa smiled, a small renewed hope of cool for Usagi coming underway to her. Happy to have finally reached flat ground, she jogged at full speed to catch up to him.

Kinda odd that she never told you but cool." Chibi Usa looked up to her future father with mirth in her eyes. Those odd red tinted eyes she inherited from her great grandmother. Mamoru knew a bit more now about Serenity's heritage. How there are two sides to the Moon, light and dark. A sordid past of a sisterly feud that broke the Moon family and banished earth from the Silver Millennium. Her eyes were a grim reminder of a mother who could not help her daughter's find common ground, resulting in much misery on both sides.

Mamoru was politely keeping pace with her, as Usagi rounded around the line of weathered sheds that held modest pleasure crafts.

His long strides strong yet reserved, thick dark hair ruffled from the sea breezes. His dark blue eyes cast her fond glances but always keeping a close eye on Usagi who was slowly leaving them behind.

The true part of the pink haired child still felt like he was the ultimate man out there but knowing he was her father in the future dwindled that down drastically. She saw the resemblance clear as day now. Whereas before she hardly made the connection as she had been trying so hard to not envision the disappointment on her father's face at her mistake. Something that almost cost the world itself.

The pink haired child muttered to herself, "I wonder how many more secrets Usagi – chan has from us both?" now belatedly wondering if she was taking what she knew if the odangoed blonde for granted. Not that's she's ever tell her that. It seemed the race to help two senshi that even she herself wasn't to fond of was underway and she was in a position unable to fight, or so she was told. She'd show her future mother but good.

To be contined…


End file.
